Stories in Stone 2, Memories of Twilight
by TheDarkRabbit
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and her friends are again called to defend Equestria from an attack, but can six ponies raised in a time of peace be any match for creatures who know nothing but war and conflict? Perhaps the only hope Equestria may have lies with The Five Beasts of the Moon, Nightmare Moon's Generals.[Please read SiS,LRG first] / thedarkrabbit
1. No Dawn, No Day

Stories in Stone

Memories of Twilight

By TDR

No dawn, no day.

The light click of hooves echo across the stone as a small flicker of light shines from a spell lit horn illuminating the spiraling staircase upward. The faint rustle of wings accompanies the hoof falls, as the Princess reaches the top of the stairs. Her horn glows brightly causing several orbs placed around the room to start to glow, making the room shine as bright as day.

Thousands of paintings, photos, and trinkets lined the walls of this chamber, covering nearly every available bit of space. It had gotten to the point that there were even some on the ceiling and she had added some pillars just to make more room for those she wished to remember.

The alicorn trots along the wall slowly, her gaze tracing over the images of old friends, old students,and old loves, a smile touches her lips as memories of who they were came to her mind as she saw them once again.

After a single circuit of the room she moves to the center and a pair of tables before a cushioned bench. These two tables perhaps held some of her fondest memories. Despite all the others she had met and loved over the course of her long life it was these that she always returned to. Unlike other parts of the room these tables had no other photos or images adorning them save who they were made for.

The item on the first table was a simple book. An old weathered tome of history embossed with a golden unicorn head and written by one she remembered fondly. The book lay in the tables center, age marring the leather bound cover of an other wise pristine item.

Behind the book acting as a stand for the tome was a threadbare giant stuffed bunny. She was amazed how something that was little more than a fair prize had held up so well.

A pair of goggles were placed over the rabbits eyes one of the lenses was cracked from their owners last flight , but they were otherwise perfect.

Around the bunnies neck a heart shaped gem dangled on a simple chain set into a elegant locket, the gem still seemed to sparkle with its own inner fire.

A battered old cowboy hat that had seen better days, rested on the rabbits head, yet like the other items it showed little sign of its true age and seemed to be in its worn state simply from use.

The last item, like its former owner, baffled her. A single red balloon tied to the rabbits ear floated above the entire ensemble. A gift from the last party, the balloon had simply floated, never deflating and seemingly unable to be popped or even show a sign of its age.

On the table before the book was a framed picture of six mares with the photo of a small purple dragon taped to the corner.

She smiles looking at the picture easily remembering them, even without her spell. There were plenty of places in their lives she could have gone, but she wished to see what she considered the greatest point of their lives.

She sighs at the thought looking again over the items. What she wished to see this time was going to be hard. For as with everything she viewed she did not shy away from the heart break and sorrow that came with it, that was just as much a part of their lives as their victories.

At this point she had plenty of time to simply remember the past. Canterlot practically ran itself now it was rare she needed to step in any more. She turns her head slightly, noting a blue flame flickering along the item on the other table.

This table too was unadorned with images of others and simply focused on the ones upon it. These five were perhaps the luckiest and most unlucky group ever to exist in Equestria.

Two swords lay across the table, both double bladed with a grip in the weapons center, though one was a nearly silver weapon that was edged on both sides of the blade. The other was a darker metal and was only bladed on one side, the weapon had a gradual curve to it that gave the weapon its name.

The Waning Moon.

The flames licked lightly along this blade lighting up the table and the scant other items adorning it. Unlike the varied trinkets on the other table this one only had six necklaces of with chains of differing material all holding a single bit of jagged steel from a shattered sword as the set piece.

The painted image showed three ponies, a dragon, a zebra, and Luna.

She looks back to the blades, Luna had not wished to keep the items, she had refused to live in the past and let the blade and items join the other trinkets in this room as she moved on with her life. That was perhaps the best thing to come out of the entire series of events.

A small smile crosses her lips as she settles down on the bench, with a last glance to the glowing blade.  
Her gaze falls on lightly bouncing balloon and her smile grows wider as her horn glows casting a old spell of viewing.

The spell knew where she wished to go and took her there immediately. Time had granted her the chance to improve the spell to the point where she no longer was bound to the item's location to follow what she wished.

-

The trees seem to rush past as Twilight, Apple Jack, and Pinkie Pie gallop along the path to Fluttershy's house at the edge of the forest.

Both AJ and Pinkie Pie were in a panic, Twilight however felt oddly calm at the dire nature of the situation. She didn't understand why she was so calm, particularly with a thousand scenarios going on in her mind about what happened and what to do, but still, there was no panic. Odd considering how she tended to freak out over nearly anything, even something so minor as missing a friend ship report to her teacher.

As Fluttershy's cottage came into sight, she wonders if it was her time watching the events of the War of Night that was helping her remain calm in this situation. Perhaps seeing what she had steeled her nerves more than she could have expected against disasters.

Running up the front path the first thing she notices was the over turned and smashed apple cart with a white bunny sitting atop of it gesturing wildly. Following his gaze she saw scores of birds flying around over the nearby woods searching for something.

Several bears and other larger animals patrolled around the forests edge glancing towards the small group as they ran up. The yard was covered with a multitude of dead animals, many of them sliced in two or simply crushed to death by large hooves.

"Is that … Angel?" pants Twilight.

"Yeah, seems that bunny was what kept stuff from getting worse. Remind me tah have Granny cook him up a carrot cake or somethin."Applejack gasps.

"Where are Fluttershy and Big Mac." twilight questioned.

Angel stares at them a moment, pointing inside, before returning to his directing. AJ looks to him then back to Twilight.

"Mac's in tha house and Fluttershy is under her bed prolly." responded AJ.

Twilight rushes into the house her saddlebags bouncing against her sides. She winces looking at the destruction in the small cottage. More bodies and blood splatters cover the room, large gashes were torn out of the walls and floor, Twilight thought they looked to be caused by a large blade of some kind..

Big Mac lay on the remains of Fluttershy's couch, a large gash running from his shoulder to just short of his cutie mark on his left side. The wound itself was not deep enough to even scar probably, but it was clear he was poisoned.

His breathing was labored, a trickle of blood oozing from his muzzle. Black spirals of discolored flesh spread from the shallow cut, darkening even his fur making the wound look as if it was forming a cloud pattern under the skin.

Twilight glances over to Rainbow Dash who was practically dancing in place, stressing out as she stares at Big Mac. With what had happened to Gilda it was a wonder she was not hyperventilating yet. Applejack was dancing in place right along with Dash seeing her brother like this and Pinkie Pie was muttering something about twitchy hooves.

Twilight's eyes narrow, as she became only dimly aware of the chaos going on about her. She yanks her book from her saddlebag flipping through it to when Jer'rahd was poisoned. The descriptions matched.

It was time to use this oddly clear focus to fix this.

"How long ago was this?"asked Twilight.

"Prolly an hour at most." sighed AJ.

"Then we only have a little bit of time. RAINBOW DASH !" yells Twilight.

Twilight's yell briefly froze the pegasus's dance of panic, as she looks to the purple unicorn her features still etched with a mix of fear and anger.

"I need you to go find Spike as quickly as possible, he should be at Sweet Apple Acres so start there. Tell Granny to take the girls to Rarity's and stay there. Bring Spike back here as fast as you can." Twilight orders.

"Ri~right! I'm on it!" stammers Dash.

The blue pegasus was out the door in a flash. Twilight winces flipping through the book and tearing out a page offering it to AppleJack.

"Applejack get to Zecora's as fast as you can and tell her you need all the items that are being used here."Twilight barks out.

The Earth pony grabs the list and tears out of the house in a rush.

"Pinkie Pie I need you to calm down and help Angel do something about the bodies of the animals. Take them outside or something. Fluttershy is not going to do anything if she sees them like this. I am already going to have a hard enough time getting her to talk about what happened so I can figure this out. I don't need more panic." sighs Twilight.

"Right I'm on it." pipes Pinkie Pie

Twilight sighs looking down at Big Mac as he coughs up more blood. Jer'rahd had survived this why wouldn't Big Mac?

=======================================

The cauldron bubbles under the zebra's watchful gaze. It had been a few weeks since she had seen Twilight at the library. It had been a rather calm and relaxing time.

She expected that to last a whole five more minutes. Something always came up when things were settling down. That seemed to be the joke of her life to be stuck in the middle of things.

Her door explodes inward, crashing to the ground with a massive thud as the oak struck the hardwood floor. She had predicted it and it still made her jump. A earth pony in a cowboy hat burst into her home skidding to a stop gripping a piece of parchment in her mouth.. Zecora looks down at the broken door as AJ shakes the dust free of her mane trying to catch her breath from the run.

"Applejack with your coat of orange, why have you broken my door hinge?" rhymes Zecora.

"Big Mac's in trouble Twilight gave me a list uh stuff tah see if you had any of it fer making a potion tah help him." pants AJ.

She takes the list, letting the farm pony catch her breath as she reads it over.

"Hmm, even if we take blood from Spike's paw, I do not have the ursa claw." mutters Zecora.

"Jus get what yah need an if me an Dash have tah go beat down a ursa tah save mah brother we will." shouts AJ.

Zecora nods rushing to gather what she had.

=====================================

Twilight peeks her head under the bed at the quivering pegasus hiding there. Rainbow Dash had brought Spike back rather quickly and both of them help Pinkie while Spike worked up the courage to give some of his blood.

"Fluttershy. Can you come out and tell me what happened? I need to know it might help Big Mac." Twilight said softly.

The yellow pegasus shivers and whispers something that Twilight could barely make out.

"I don't really want to remember it, but if it will help Big Mac." whispers Fluttershy.

Twilight lays down reaching a hoof under the bed to rest on her friends shoulder rubbing it.

"Tell me what you can." asks Twilight.

The pegasus swallows closing her eyes. Still speaking barely above a whisper.

"Big Mac had just shown up with the apples, and I invited him in as I had just made some soup. He just sat down when a big pony smashed in the front door. He was a sandy yellow color and nearly as large as Big Mac. His mane and tail were black though streaks of white and silver were mixed in. He was covered in scars and his left eye had a black patch over it. He also carried a sword that was bigger than he was. Mac got up to go try and throw him out and that's when I saw the second pony." Fluttershy mummers.

Two ponies, the first sounded familiar, but she could not place why.

"Go on."Twilight responds.

"Well the second pony was a black coated mare with a bright blue mane and tail. She had a cutie mark like a book. She just sort of appeared next to Big Mac, and I guess he didn't see where she came from either because he didn't move as she brushed along his side and the next thing I knew Big Mac hit the ground screaming." Fluttershy swallows her shaking growing worse.

"I don't know what she did because the big stallion was focusing his attention on me. He had a strange accent and I didn't understand much of what he was saying, but... I think he was considering using me to breed off spring or something. He kept calling me a bunch of rude names and throwing in how he was going to make me his new pet. I only saw a bit of what the mare was doing as she destroyed my house. She finally stopped when she found your book." finishes Fluttershy.

"My Book?" questions Twilight.

"The one about Nightmare Moon you have been writing. I am not sure what she did with it but she stopped breaking things after that. I was not able to pay much attention as I was trying to fend off the big pony as he tried to mount me..." whispers Fluttershy.

Twilight's eyes narrow. The mare sounded like the one Pinkie had seen and then lost track of the other day, the stallion's description was still nagging at the back of her mind.

"That's when Angel and the others attacked, most of them focused on the stallion trying to hurt me and that's when he started swinging his sword …...and I ran to hide. So many of them died trying to save me..." wept Fluttershy.

Twilight sighs not entirely sure what to say to her weeping friend. Thankfully a shout from down stairs announced the return of AppleJack. The thunder of hooves up the stairs preceded the appearance of the farm pony who was still panting from the run.

"Ah got Zecora, but she says she dun have a ursa claw. Ah need tah know where that cave is yah put tha ursa minor when that show mare was here so me an Dash ken go git one." pants AJ.

"Argh, that might take some time, it's not really close by."grumbles Twilight.

"Um excuse me, I don't want to interrupt but..." squeaks Fluttershy.

"You ain't sugar, go on." says AJ.

"I have a few ursa claws out by the compost heap. I gave one a manicure a few days ago."mutters the teary eyed Fluttershy.

Twilight nods, honestly not really surprised. She turns to head down to help Zecora when Fluttershy says something else. She glances back as Apple Jack nods.

"She jus dun wanna be alone sugar, go help mah brother ah'll stay here."AJ sighs.

The Purple unicorn nods with a worried look and rushes down the stairs.

=========================================

"Pinions of a bird of prey, eye of a hunting cat, and the chard hide of a rat ...eww. Glad Fluttershy is not down here to see this."lists Twilight.

Zecora nods mashing the items into powder in the stone bowl before her. Twilight was looking over the book's torn page and floating the ingredients to Zecora.

"Luna moths wing... Rainbow we don't need it destroyed just break the claw into smaller pieces."snaps Twilight.

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous here... this is gonna work right, this will save him?" pleads Dash.

"It worked in the past. Zecora agrees that it is cloud serpent venom though shes never seen any one infected with it." states Twilight.

"In the long past,or so I have been told, the cloud serpents were killed off , both young and old. Some poison can be found every so often on ancient spear or Kris, the effects of that poison are always like this. He has been poisoned much longer than I like, but the mix is now done save for the blood of young Spike." Zecora explains.

"Oh man I was hoping some one else had dragon blood..." grumbles Spike.

"I'm afraid not Spike and you are the only dragon any where near us that we can even ask." states Twilight.

"I know, I know, this is gonna hurt." mutters Spike.

"Fer Celestia's sake Spike just do it I'll buy you a tub of ice cream or something later but Mac needs this now..."shouts Dash.

"Alright alright, calm down Rainbow Dash." Spike ties to placate..

The dragon looks at his hand then to his other hand picking the one he didn't write with before holding it out and turning his head. Zecora pulls out a small knife from her bag making a quick cut over the dragons scaled palm bring a small wince and a cry from the dragon.

"Spike are you alright?" questions Twilight.

"I just had my hand cut open , what do you think?" snaps Spike.

Zecora watches the blood drip into the bowl for a moment before wrapping a bandage around Spike's hand and mixing the rapidly forming paste. She trots closer to Mac as Pinkie Pie works to keep the wound clean,draping a wet towel over the groaning stallions head to keep him cool. The zebra spreads the paste along the length of the wound making sure the mix is pushed into the cut as well before bandaging it.

Rainbow Dash floats over watching.

"How long will he be like this is there any way we might now if its working? I can't take the suspense!" frets Dash.

" We won't know till later, it took Jer'rahd a month to recover from this and even then he still was not fully healed for a while after that." recites Twilight.

"I may not take quite that long, this poison is not as effective on earth ponies, if I am not wrong." Zecora says.

"Yes that's about right, Jer'rahd was only a half earth pony so it took longer I am sure. Big Mac might be better sooner than he was, but it will still be a few weeks."says Twilight.

"If he survives the next few days, he will have come quite a ways. That is not the thing to be dwelling upon, we need to find out how this happened and what is going on." states Zecora.

"I'm gonna check on AJ and Flutershy and see if they need anything." sputters Pinkie.

"Right Zecora, Rainbow Dash can you stay here and watch over Big Mac?" questions Twilight.

"No problem." states Dash.

"Alright , Let's go Spike!"

Zecora nods as Twilight scoops up Spike and rushes out the door galloping back to the library.

===============================================

"Twilight I don't think I am up to taking a letter." grumbles Spike as they galloped back into town.

"I just need you to send it Spike, I think we have bigger problems than what happened." says Twilight between gasps as she runs.

"Bigger than Fluttershys's house being attacked and Big Mac nearly dying?"

"That's just the start of it. Those two are still out there some where and both of them are armed. We don't have any one here who can deal with that sort of thing. We need to get a letter to Celestia to tell her to send the guards. And I need to figure out where I know that stallion from."

"What? You recognized him? He sounded like some kinda monster from what you and Dash were talking about."

"I think Fluttershy's description reminded me of something, but I can't figure out what."

"Well it's not like you were doing anything lately except studying. And after all that writing I'm pretty sure there's no one in the book that had that description."

"I know arrgh maybe I saw him in town somewhere and forgot about it. But then how did Pinkie Pie miss him?"

"It could have been when you went after AppleJack when she ran away, or at the wedding, or even when you took the cake to the competition with Pinkie."

"There's a bunch of things it could be. Maybe the Princess knows I'll be sure to put that in the letter. I want to check the library for anything I can about that poison."

The pair arrive at the library,Twilight immediately gathering what she needs to start the letter and beginning to write. Spike lists a few things that were said that he noticed for her to write down. An odd change from the usual Spike writing and Twilight dictating.

When she finishes Spike sends off the scroll and the pair head out again to check up on Rarity and explain what happened.

Though this time she brings a large box along with her, despite Spikes protests.

==============================================

Celestia yawns softly, watching as her sister begins to raise the moon. It had not taken Lulu long to return to her routine after she returned. Though Celestia was sure her sister was suffering from depression and heavy regret.

Luna had only raised the moon from one spot since her return and she lowered it from there as well. Despite what she had said when they were last freed, she still could not leave them.

The Princess of the sun sighs, letting her sun sink below the horizon, a small smile crossing her face. Lulu would have some answer soon, Twilight and her friends should be making their decision some time today.

Oddly it was something that she was both dreading and hoping for. As much as she disliked Jer'rahd, what he had been through while waiting for Luna to return, as well as what they all had done since being placed in stone made her hope for their freedom, despite the massive issue it would cause.

They of course would need the same adjustments and training Luna had gone through when she returned, but that was a minor thing so long as her sister could be happy again.

As always however the issue was Jer'rahd. She was still not sure he could be allowed to be free at this point. She was sure he would agree, but the others would not. Only Luna and herself knew the full scale of what had happened when they last woke, as well as the danger that was now presented.

The faint click of hooves on her studies balcony brought her attention to the dark mare trotting into the room.

"Has your student sent the decision yet sister?"questions Luna.

" No ,not yet Lulu, but it should be soon. I am still unsure if you are right to withhold the information from Twilight however. That could be very important to the decision." sighs Celestia.

"Nay sister. I wished for a unbiased opinion based on the past. Once I have seen what is decided I will think to tell her the rest of the story. Or let her see for herself ... I still regret what I did."

"You were angry Lulu, seeing him alive just as he was a thousand years ago was unexpected to all of us at the time. Honestly he is not the most endearing pony any way, he did little to ease your anger."

"He is always like that. He had a task to preform and he did so without regret or remorse as he always did. My reward for that loyalty was uncalled for."

"Perhaps, though he may have also understood it."

"Aye sister, but I shall not be able to ask him if the Element Bearers are divided. The five shall remain as they are if that is the case."

"And you will sink further into your dark mood."

"There is little we can do otherwise. I simply wish... "

Celestia holds up a hoof at the feel of a familiar tickle of magic. A flicker of green flame appears before her forming into a scroll that Celestia immediately catches and opens with her magic.

"Well it seems little sister we shall find out..."

Celestia reads over the note her ears flattening as she scans it. She rereads it again to make sure it was correct.

"What is it Tia? Have they all voted no?"

"One of the Bearer's was attacked in her home along with another's sibling. They are both safe ,but to think something like this could happen now a days..."

Luna takes the scroll from her sister reading it over as Celestia begins to pen a letter back. A loud gasp escapes the Princess of the Night's lips and Celestia looks up in time to watch her sister rush to the door shouting for the guards.

================================================

Twilight and Spike had spent several hours at Rarity's, both explaining what went on and stopping AppleBloom from rushing out t try and find the culprits. Thankfully Scootaloo and Sweetiebele seemed to grasp that it was a bad idea and helped to stop her.

Big Mac was moved to Ponyville General Hospital. Zecora went along to make sure the treatment was going well , and Rainbow Dash went along to act as a messenger to every one else if his condition worsened.

Apple Jack brought Fluttershy to Sweet Apple Acres with her so that she would not be alone. Angel had remained at Flutershy's cottage and was intent on cleaning it up with the rest of the critters as well as hunting down the ones who did it.

The CMC and Spike all stayed with Rarity that night, though Twilight went home to do some research and try and remember where she had seen the stallion with out any distractions. Pinkie Pie fretted the whole time, though once they left the hospital she went back home as well.

Twilight spent the rest of the night flipping through books and pacing, trying to figure out why that stallion seemed so familiar.

===============================================

(The next morning)

A pounding on the door woke her up from the pile off books she had fallen asleep atop. She winces not even having noticed she dozed off in mid pace.

The pounding on the door sounds again as the purple unicorn groans trying to shake the cramp out of her hind leg as she hobbles to the door.

"Stupid uncomfortable floor... HOLD ON I'M COMING!" shouted Twilight.

She pulls open the door expecting Rainbow Dash or Pinkie Pie, though it turns out it was neither.

"Shining Armor?! What are you doing here?" questions Twilight.

"Morning Twily. Might wanna fix your hair, you have a lot of company." chuckles Shining.

She blinks confused leaning to the side to look around her brother , her gaze falling on a massive compliment of the Royal Guard, all armored and armed to the teeth standing on the road behind him.

She blinks looking at the Guards then back up to her brother curiously.

"What's going on here? Did the Princess send you all here?" questions Twilight.

"Yep, though it was more at Princess Luna's orders than anything else. She even plans to send the Night Guard, they will be here shortly I assume. Seems both Princesses are rather upset your friends were attacked, other wise we probably would have been bogged down in red tape for a week or so. We've never been able to deploy this quickly." responds Shining.

Twilight tilts her head looking to the strange scabbard on her brothers side, one that looked like it held a double bladed sword.

"Whats that?" Twilight asks curiously.

"Hmm oh like the new toy sis? Princess Celestia gave it to me for this mission. Seems who ever this is she expects a great deal of trouble. After the changelings and all the other stuff it shouldn't be anything we can't handle. Should be back home in time for Cadences home cooked dinner... mind if I stay here a bit longer to avoid that ? She means well, but she has been known to some how burn orange juice..." Shining whispers.

She ignores the attempt at humor looking to the guards then focusing on the blade noting the design around the grip.

"If Princess Celestia gave you the Brilliant Dawn to use here Shining, she expects this to be a great deal more trouble than you seem to think." states Twilight.

Shining seems a little surprised she knew the name of the weapon though knowing his sister he chocked it up to some odd study or another.

"Relax sis. I've been doing this sort of thing for a few years now. I wasn't made Guard Captain due to just my good looks. A couple of rouges are no match for the Royal Guard. Sending a hundred of us is a bit over kill, but I suppose we have a wide area to cover in the search. I just stopped by to let you know we are here and heading out to start the search from Fluttershy's cottage. We should have these two nabbed before they manage to hurt any other ponies. " remarks Shining.

"While I am grateful that the response was so quick, I have a feeling that there's more to this then it seems. Be careful brother." sighs Twilight.

"No need to be so gloomy I know your friends were hurt, but no pony died right? And no pony will unless these two try to resist arrest. Then I may not hold back on them for upsetting my lil sis. Any how we should have this all wrapped up in a day or so if they are still in the area Twily, so sit tight and let me handle this." Shining smirks.

The Guard Captain turns trotting to the Guards filling the town in front of her house, shouting orders to get the force moving towards Fluttershy's cottage.

Twilight bites her lip watching them go, a feeling of dread forming within her as the stallions description continues to tumble around in her head.

Princess Luna had sent the majority of the Royal Guard to search for the attackers, including the small force she had as her personal Guards. Why would she do that? Were the two culprits some one she knew about?

Twilight closes the door after watching the troops march off. Fluttershy had said the mare had stopped trashing her home when she found the book about the past. Did she actually take it, if so, why? It was clear the mare was used to using poison. She had re read all the parts regarding the poison and not found a clue about where it came from.

Could she have been a last vestige of the Order? If so why go after Fluttershy and Big Mac, more specificity why the book?

While the stallion wanting Fluttershy for breeding purposes was horrid enough, it seems she was not the target. Everything pointed to the story of the rise and fall of Nightmare Moon being the target.

Who would want that? Who would know about that aside from her five friends? There was Zecora, the Princesses, and Spike. Though none of those three would want to hurt Fluttershy.

The only other two were Vinyl Scratch and Octavia. But neither of them seemed to care about anything but the music that was around in that time. Still that put them higher on her list than any one else for little more than they had no connection to anything, problem was the pair didn't know Fluttershy had a copy. The CMC knew about the study, but aside from an interest in the sword they didn't seem to care.

This was maddening. If they were after the book how did they even find out about it?

She was going to have to ask the Princesses directly, now where was Spike?

=================================================

The drip of water was the only sound in the cavern for centuries, now now they were filled with a different sound.

A lone figure stood in the darkness in the middle of the cavern its head dipped the only light a small green glow from its eyes.

The figure lifts its head hearing a whimper accompanied by a growl and a heavy smack as another few join it. A soft sigh escapes its mouth at the sound of one of its associates knocking its newest pet to the ground with the hit.

"You should treat your toys better, they may last longer." sounds a raspy females voice.

"If they don't hold up to a little love tap like that, then they are not worthy of my seed any way." A horse male voice chuckles.

A low growl from the darkness behind the first figure announces another's presence though aside from the growl there was no other noise. The two who had spoken however do not do so again after the growl.

The first figure speaks up, the voice clearly female and sounding like a sharp blade running across silk.

"You both screwed up, you let a bunch of forest creatures run you off and you left two survivors."

"No one survives Cloud Serpent Venom." states the raspy voice.

"At last count, three have." chuckles the male.

" Both of you shut up, if you had not retrieved the book as I asked I would let him kill you, but seeing as you managed it I will refrain for the moment. So long as you two continue to prove to be more of a boon than a liability your place is secure. Fail me and I will destroy you." snaps the first figure

[" You are too lenient, I would have killed them by now."] A soft almost snake like voice says in the zebra's tongue.

"That is not your call to make, it is mine. You should address me in my own language if you bother to speak to me." snaps the first figure.

[" I do not speak the tongue of lesser races, no matter how strong individuals are, they are still inferior due to birth. Your pet feels the same I am sure."]

"I AM NO ONES PET MAGGOT!" the loud voice booms clearly coming from the one who growled.

[" Oh look it can do more than growl and bluff, how delightful. Have you taught it how to sit up and beg yet? Because if it persists in angering me it will sooo need to learn how to beg."]

"Be silent both of you. I know you are back, give me your report." The silken voice asks into the air.

"Yeah I'm here boss lady, don't know why considering all you do is bitch and plot. Aside from that last mission I am the only one doing a damn thing." grumbles a new voice from the cavern over head.

"I am aware of that mercenary and if you continue to do your tasks well the reward will be great. I am still upset you have started your own side project."

"I got bored, besides I only took three from other areas. No one will even manage to connect them. You have no idea how much work it took me to find those last two." quips the voice from the ceiling.

"I do not care, just make sure your hunts do not interfere with my plans and I care not what you do in your free time." replies the first figure. " What is the current situation?"

"The two idiots bungling got reported. Looks like the Princesses sent the best of what they have. There's about a hundred troops and the Guard Captain. Seems there more coming in as well, a couple of the back up unit look like half dragons, probably that Night Guard unit. This much force would not be called for a simple breaking and entering, or even a murder if it had happened, seems some one was recognized." chuckles the voice from the ceiling.

"I expected as much, this is sooner than I wished but it is still trivial."states the first figure.

The low growl sounds again.

"Yes, you may have your fun this time. Leave none of them alive."

"I do not need to be ordered to do that." snaps the booming voice.

"If you wish what is promised then you will continue to do so despite that. Now go I wish to study what this book may tell us." orders the first figure.

The loud clack of claws on stone fills the cavern as the owner of the booming voice leaves. The figures of the first two also depart, the male dragging his pet along, the ponies whimpers being silenced with another smack.

[" Those three will be trouble you realize?"] the snake like voice mutters after the others are gone.

"They will obey for the same possible reward you seek. That chance alone will keep them in line. Even he will follow for the chance at godhood." mutters the first figure.

["It is that promise of power that holds many in line. Though it is a thin security"]

"I could care less about the power so long as I can keep doing what I want. Living forever to hunt anything I choose, that removal from limits is all I care about. I honestly don't see what that book could tell you." sighs the voice from the ceiling.

"It is a telling of both the books and the Elements. The rest is little more than fluff..." the voice of of the first figure states as she flips through the book. She pauses suddenly looking over the first few pages her eyes glowing a bit brighter.

"Interesting. This has just become worth our time."

["Why would some study on the Elements be worth our effort?"]

"This is not a study on the Elements themselves, but on the bearers."

"Yeah so."

"The bearers that were Luna's Generals in the Second Dragon war."

The other two grow silent for a moment.

[" While that is unexpected you don't seem displeased it is not what you thought it was. Why should a history book be worth our time, let alone the trouble that came about from getting it?"]

"There is a good reason for that and I am sure you both will agree. If this first chapter is correct, the Generals are still alive."

Twilight yawns looking over the books before her grumbling She had gone back over everything that she had read in the last few months and retraced all her steps around town trying to picture the face. She and Spike had just gotten back tot he library after running about most of the day

As soon as Shining and the Royal Guard left she had gone to check up on Mac. Both Zecora, and Rainbow Dash were passed out in his room so she had left them be. The hospital staff said they had never seen a poison like that before

Although most of it seemed to have been drawn out of him by the mix, it would take time for his lungs and other organs that were touched by it to heal properly. They were quite positive that Big Mac was going to be fine with time to rest.

Fluttershy was still a wreck though she did not have any more information for Twilight. AppleJack suggested she tell Mayor Mare to make sure that ever pony was alerted, at least in part as to what was going on.

With the amount of Guard that had shown up it was not necessary to tell the mayor. She and her staff were already on high alert looking for any sort of trouble.

Twilight then checked in on Rarity and Spike finding they had spent the better part of the day trying to keep AppleBloom from breaking down or rushing off some where. The other CMC did their best to help though Rarity figured it might be best if she went home.

She set Sweetie Belle up for a stay at the farm and Scootaloo simply needed to call her parents to let them know what was going on. Rarity decided to bring them to Sweet Apple Acres herself so she could talk to Fluttershy.

Now that they were back she returns to her studies trying franticly to figure out the name that went to that description. Spike helped her for a time though hunger got the better of him and he slipped into the kitchen.

He returns as she flips through another of the piled books clutching an apple.

Twilight smacks her head into the open book before her and groans. Spike winces lightly turning the apple over in his claws looking down at it occasionally as he fidgets not even sure he was hungry any more.

"Still can't figure out where you saw him?"questions Spike.

"No and it's driving me mad. I know him, I can picture his face in my mind, but I cannot place from where or the name." responds Twilight.

Spike shrugs fiddling with the apple again and sighing as he looks at it. Twilight glances over then down at the apple.

"If you aren't going to eat it Spike just put it back."

"I can't, I already cut it up some with my claws... I just don't have an apatite any more. You want it?"

He holds up the partially mangled apple to her, his claws having cut into the peel showing the white underneath, the cuts oozing with apple juice. She sighs about to say something though she stops dead, her gaze locking with the apple, eyes going wide before she rushes off away from Spike her magic grabbing the large book that contained the story of The Five Beasts of the Moon and flips through it franticly.

Spike looks to Twilight then to the apple curiously.

"Umm what just happened?" questions Spike.

Twilight flips to the first few chapters scanning over the pages.

"I never described him, that's why I couldn't remember and no one else recognized him. He showed up back when I had to write the story by memory. I never gave his description, but the scars and the weapon . It all fits." shouts Twilight.

"Ummm, Okay … wait, you remember? The guys is in the story ? What ?" says Spike completely confused.

"Yes. I have to find Shining and tell him, he thinks this is something simple ,but this is a night mare waiting to happen, if he some how got free... Did the Princess let him out? Why... ARRGH THIS IS EVEN WORSE NOW. I HAVE TO FIND SHINING AND WARN HIM." shouts Twilight.

Spike watches her run about and grab things to shove into her saddle bags including the box with the Waning Moon inside.

"TWILIGHT! Who is it!?"

His shout fell on deaf ears as she rushes out the door still ranting and leaving the bewildered dragonling clutching a mangled apple.

==================================================

Twilight gallops through the woods following a large trail of broken branches and hoof prints. She had initially worried that she would not be able to find her brother and his unit, thankfully the trail they had taken into the woods from Fluttershy's cottage was obvious, and easily followed.

Twilight pants as she runs feeling the weight of her bags as well as the book, in hindsight she should have sent a letter to the princess first, although if they had sent this many troops it was likely she already knew or at least suspected. The presence of the Brilliant Dawn with her brother only added to that hypothesis.

A sharp curse escapes her lips as the trail ends, splitting off into multiple paths. This was likely where the group had split up to begin the random search through the forest. Twilight dances about before the multitude of paths having no idea where to go now and realizing this was a horrid idea.

A loud roar in the distance pulled her out of that particular panicked prancing. Her ears perk listening again as much fainter shouting accompanies the roar. She turns her head looking about in the fading light of late afternoon trying to figure where the voices were coming from. A brilliant pillar of light shoots into the sky to her left, several screams fill the air along with the flash.

The source was easily acres away, but Twilight swore she could feel the heat from it even here. She turns down the path that looks to head towards it, charging down the new path cleared by the Guards.

===============================================

Shining curses as he charges the clearing, this was bad, none of the Guard had expected to find anything out here like this. A couple of rogues sure, maybe a Hydra or maticore but not a dragon of this size. Particularly not one that seemed to relish the chance to kill ponies.

They had not even seen the creature before it was on the first group. The whole unit was in communication with one another with simple spells on the helms they all wore. The entire unit was converging on the spot as soon as the first cry was heard through the magic.

The entire force of a hundred Royal Guard rushing the beast as soon as it struck should have been enough to cause a dragon to flee, this one had simply laughed as if it found the charging ponies amusing.

The four that had been ambushed were dead by the time the main section of the unit got to them, Shining was on the other side of the forest practically with his small group and could only listen to what the others were saying as he ran towards the fray.

The dragons first gout of breath greeted the Royal Guards cutting down dozens of their number before they even cleared the tree line. The screams were cut off as the magic was destroyed as the armor melted to slag around them leaving molten puddles of goo and husks that were once ponies.

The pegasi Guards flanked the creature darting in and striking with their spears. The hoof forged weapons shattering on the beasts scales as the rest of the unit mobs the creature.

The dragon continues to laugh as it lashes out with its tale and claws shredding and destroying any pony near it as if they were not even wearing any armor. It's fanged maw ends the lives of several more guards before a second blast of fire incinerates the remaining pegasi The pillar of white flame likely seen for leagues.

The few Guard unicorns were cut loose with all the attack spells at their disposal as Shining arrives. The dragon was only slightly more affected by the blasts of magic than he was the weapons. No damage was being done though the arcane shots seemed to at least cause some sort of pain as they impact its hide.

The creature moves suddenly, far faster than any dragon Shining had seen before, its tail lashing out and smashing into the Unicorns sending the group of them as well as the shield bearers around them flying though the air to smash into the tree line or tumble across the ground to land in heaps, of broken bones and shattered armor.

The beast turns looking at the fallen unicorns belching forth another column of flame to finish them off. A red shield forms around them stopping the white hot flame from reaching them. The dragon blinks in surprise, lifting its head up looking around as it sits up on its hind legs as if searching for something

It's gaze passed right over the few remaining guards and Shining as if disregarding them.

"I'm down here monster."shouts Shining.

The white unicorn lashes out with the weapon the Princess had granted him, the blade his sister had called the Brilliant Dawn. The weapon sings as it spins toward the dragon. The beasts eyes widen and it dives aside roaring out as the weapon manages to glance off its arm, drawing the first blood that had been seen from the creature.

The dragon glares at the gaze on its forearm, surprise evident on its face before it focuses all its attention on Shining. The other guards rush it seeing that it could be wounded, though their weapons remain ineffective.

The creature lashes out suddenly, tail wings and claws rending and ripping into the Guards trying to swarm him ripping apart chunks of pony flesh and armor with no motion wasted as it moves stopping to stare down at the Guard Captain.

"It would seem that there is at least one here worth a damn. Pity it is still not enough to stop your death." the beasts snorts along with small burst of flame.

"Surrender now or we will be forced to destroy you." commands Shining.

" We? There is no longer any we little pony. Or have you bothered to count your troops?" chuckles the dragon.

Shining spares a glance about and winces there was not a single Guard aside from himself still standing after the beasts last attack. There were survivors, but they were scattered about the clearing in all directions as if intentionally thrown as far apart as they could be. A hundred of the best Royal Guard slaughter and beaten by one dragon. This was impossible.

The dragon snatches one of the surviving guard, tossing the screaming Guard mare into its maw before silencing her with a crunch before shining could react.

"So who do you save little pony?"

Shining roars out charging the dragon and lashing out with the weapon again. The dragon smirks grabbing the spinning blade out of the air and whirls about lashing at the white unicorn with his tail.

The spiked length connects hard against Shining's side shattering the armor and flinging him across the clearing into the side of a large tree. The great oak splinters from the impact, the ground at the base of its trunk lifting up as the force of the blow tears the roots of the tree from the ground. The large tree falls over with the bloodied mess of a pony laying atop it struggling to breath through blood filling his lungs.

"Ah much pity, if you are the best they have to offer little pony than Equestria is doomed." chuckles the dragon looking down at the blood oozing from its hand around the sword." Such a interesting blade too, the first star metal I have seen in some time."

"SHINING!"

The dragon snaps its head up seeing a purple unicorn at the edge of the clearing. Her eyes wide as she looks over the carnage of the field.

The dragon smirks watching the unicorn shake in her horse shoes. He would let this one go, let her spread the fear of what had happened. The one he was sworn to would be mad of course but what did he care about that bitches opinion.

He turns, his maw opening to fire a blast at the white unicorn laying on the tree. The white line of fire ignites the air between the two only to bounce off a purple shield before reaching the fallen guard.

He whips his head around jaw snapping shut as his gaze falls on the purple unicorn and the glow from her horn. The look on her face had changed, her eyes were no longer filled with fear, they now glowed with rage.

The shield remains on the fallen pony though others start popping up around him covering the Guards still moving His head whips about looking at the the sudden abundance of protective globes. This was getting ridiculous.

He was simply going to move forward and crush her when a box lifts from her saddlebags floating up in the unicorns magic, a impressive feat that she was casting this much at once, but pointless, there was no way this many spells by one young mare could hold up to his attacks. He moves to smash the nearest shield chuckling darkly before freezing in place his eyes locked on the unicorn and what she had.

The box had split open and a weapon had emerged. This weapon did not sing as it cut the air as the other did but screamed with the rage of its former owner as it spun in place above the unicorn. Dark fire licked along its edges as the light from the silver orb in the night sky fell upon it.

"The Waning Moon..." the dragon spits the name, taking a step back his full attention now on this mare.

The mare screams charging him, her horn glowing bright enough to cause the air around it to sear. He grins, this one was just as foolish as the others and predictable. He flings the weapon from his hand at her launching a blast of white fire behind the thrown blade. Even if the blade missed his breath weapon would not.

There was a strange noise before his fire hit, though when heat and fire passed there was nothing where the mare had been. He chuckles softly to himself before he stops seeing the blades where gone as well. Shifting his gaze around the clearing, the guards were also gone, there was nothing but broken weapons and armor, blood, and the burnt remains of the forest around him.

"What in Tartarus just happened?"

Celestia and Luna both were in the throne room, Celestia was trying to calm her sister down though at best she had managed to get Luna to at least slow her pacing. Once her sister had calmed enough to tell her what it was about the message that set her off, they both had gone to make sure her suspicions were correct.

The size of the Gardens had made it nearly impossible to tell for sure and they had returned to the castle to wait word from the Guards they had sent. It was during this wait that they heard the screaming.

At first there was no source for it yet it seemed to come from everywhere at once. Suddenly a massive wave of energy rocks the throne room, sending tapestries and the few guards present flying as dozens of forms materialized in the middle of the room. Corpses chard and bloodied, heavily wounded guards ponies, and a entire tree with a nearly dead Shining Armor atop it appear in the expanse of the room

In the middle of this chaos a purple unicorn stands shakily on her hooves a pair of star metal blades dropping to stick in the stone floor on either side of her.

The alicorns stare in shock as Twilight Sparkle lifts her head, her fur and mane singed around her horn which still glowed hot, blood oozing from her nose and running from her eyes. She locks her gaze with Celestia her whole form quivering.

"Silver Claw has been freed."Twilight whispers before collapsing.


	2. at the end of days

Stories in Stone  
Memories of Twilight

By TDR

"...at the end of days."

Twilight was unaware of what transpired for several days after her escape from Silver Claw. However she was dimly aware of her friends coming to see her and of Celestia, Luna, and Cadence watching over her.

It was her former foal sitter that was present when she finally woke.

The first thing that greeted her however was a pure white ceiling, well almost pure white there was a small patch where the tan that had been there before was starting to bleed through because the painters only put one coat on the spot when they clearly should have used two. She rolls onto her side before the spot could annoy her any further.

The room was fairly large, though only four beds and a host of medical equipment both magical and mundane filled the room. The empty bed looked like it was being used more for a table than anything else, as a few half eaten trays of food were piled on it. The bed on the other side of the room from the foot of her bed contained a small sleeping dragonling half curled under the blanket.

She smiles at seeing Spike, glad for something familiar in this place. She sat up slowly, her head pounding, turning her attention to the last bed.

The bed next to her held a heavily bandaged pony, his breathing was ragged and most of the medical equipment in the room seemed to be hooked up to him. Princess Cadence sat on a small bench next to his bed her forelegs resting on the side of the bed with her head resting on it.

Shining Armor.

Cadence looked as if she had simply passed out there, judging by the state of her mane it also looked as if she had not gone any where since he was brought here.

Twilight tries to move from the bed to get up, another lance of pain around her horn giving her pause and making her gasp at the lance of agony, the faint noise waking Cadence. The pink alicorn first looked to Shining then turns around to see Twilight struggling to get up.

The purple unicorn was nearly knocked off the bed by the sudden impact of the pink pony's hug.  
She remained there with a death grip on Twilight for several moment before speaking shakily.

"Thank you Twilight." stutters cadence.

"Thank you? For what?"questions Twilight still some what weakly.

"First you save me at the wedding and now Celestia says you saved Shining from getting killed."Cadence stammers.

"Do you think I would let anything bad happen to my brother if I could help it?" chuckles Twilight. "How is he, I didn't have the chance to check on him."

"He was hurt really badly, some of the doctors did not expect him to make it at all until Princess Celestia arrived. She healed the Guards at least ensuring they would recover quickly. With the damage Shining had she could only heal him enough to ensure he lived. I guess healing magic is not the cure all we hoped. Rapid healing might cause more damage than the actual injury. She said she could help enough so that it was sure he would live, but not how long it would take him to recover, or even wake up." sighs Cadence." She was sorry she could not do more, but with the nature of who attacked she was trying to conserve what power she has as well."

"I understand that, but what I do not understand is how he managed to get free. "Twilight mutters."I need to speak with Princess Celestia as soon as I can... Where am I any way?"

"Canterlot General Hospital. You have been here almost a week and have been asleep the whole time. Princess Celestia called it some sort of magical burn out from the spell you cast to save the Guards." whispers Cadence noting Spike shift in the bed.

Twilight pushes her self out of the bed standing shakily on her hooves. Cadence bites her lip moving around to try and put her sister in law back in bed.

"You shouldn't move yet, I need to let the doctors know you got up and you probably still need more tests done, at the very least more rest to recover fully."placates Cadence.

"I don't have time to rest Cadence, this is an emergency. I need to talk to Celestia." growls Twilight.

"An emergency like the ones you claimed to have as a foal after reading a bad story?" Cadence smiles briefly though the smile fades as her gaze turns back to Shining.

Twilight refrains from saying something mean about her comment in response, though she was having far too much difficulty staying on all four hooves without the room spinning.

"I.. I'm sorry for that..."sputters Cadence. "I know it is bad but you are in no shape to do anything..."

"I can't just lay here."Twilight sighs barely keeping up right. "Fine, tell the doctors and get me a wheel chair and a chariot, I need to talk to the Princes as soon as I can.

"I will do what I can, but please lay back down on the bed at least."whispers Cadence.

================================================

"The Waning Moon... are you certain?" mutters the voice.

"Positive, I have seen that blade countless times on that fools side. I know it when see it. It is a very distinct weapon." growls the large form of Silver Claw." It was being wielded by a purple unicorn. One who managed to teleport with it, a second star metal blade, at least thirty injured royal guards, and a bucking tree."

["I think you are simply covering up for a failure dragon."] utters the snake like voice.

"When I want your opinion maggot I will tear it out of your cold corpse." snarls Silver Claw.

"He is being truthful. There is very little that could damage his hide with the enchantments I have given him, yet it is clear he has been bloodied by something. I also felt a tremendous amount of power being called and that matches what he described." sighs the voice." This will cut into my time line drasticly, there was not supposed to be any of that power level aside from the Princesses. Let alone one wielding that blade."

"So what now? Should we simply destroy the town and kill the current Element Bearers there?" mutters Silver Claw.

"For all that the Bearers have been reported to have done, none of the ponies we questioned seem to even know who they are. It is infuriating, either Celestia has some how managed to keep it hidden again, or the ponies here are simply too stupid to remember anything past a few days." grumbles the voice.

["We could not enter the town now any way. Some one has warded it quite heavily. I am unfamiliar with the spell, but it is keyed to the dragon and the two failures. There are many other things woven into it as well, I cannot tell what would set off the barrier. I can tell you the alarms and spells that would go off from breaking this barrier would give even a god pause."] utters the snake like voice.

"So for the moment Ponyville and the Element Bearers are out of our reach. Silver Claw you have become too known to stay here I will need you to check out several locations for the next phase." the first voice says.

"Get your bird to play scout for you. Why would I bother with this sort of nonsense?" snaps Silver Claw.

"My 'bird' is busy. You are not. We need to find a suitable site for the ritual since the one that I knew of was destroyed." says the first voice.

[" You have also been spotted and likely named. I believe that this unicorn you speak of may be the one who wrote the book. If she is as powerful as you say she may have also set up the ward as it does not bear the markings of Celestia or Luna. With a foe that powerful against us we must be careful. You leaving this area may well be for the best at this point."] mutters the snake like voice.

"So be it." Silver Claw snarls stomping out of the cavern leaving the other two shadowed forms looking after him.

[" Why does he insist on playing the dumb brute? Does he really believe we are fooled by it?"] questions the snake like voice.

"It is hard to tell with him. He may only be acting like this because he wants others to think that, not just us. Of course the others have worked for him in the past and that in itself is worrying. He is too powerful an ally to simply destroy however." explains the voice.

["You play a dangerous game with that one mare. I do not care for any of you lesser creatures, but I know the value of having allies. Besides, our goals are similar enough with out conflicting that we have no need for any conflict, for now."] smirks the snake like voice.["Since that is now settled shall we move on to any other things you may have found in that book that could interest me. Perhaps you have discerned the location of the one I seek?"]

===========================================================

There were few things in the world that would give Celestia pause out of fear. There were far fewer than even those few that would bring fear to Luna.

Both of them had just added one more item to those lists.

Twilight sparkle sat in a wheel chair in front of the thrones of night and day staring at the pair of alicorns with such venom Celestia expected herself to burst into flames. The pony that had wheeled her in had taken off as soon as she saw the look on the purple mares face.

Celestia knew why her student was here, though had no idea where to begin. Her sister seemed to be having the same issue though Twilight only seemed to get madder the longer the pair just stood there.

"How long did you know?" Twilight questions angrily, breaking the silence.

"We did not student...this was..." begins Celestia.

"Bullshit, as many dangers as you told me about in that garden and you cannot keep track of the worst of them?" snaps Twilight." Sixty three ponies were killed, one of my friends was nearly raped, another's brother is still in critical condition, and Shining armor is practically crippled and might not even wake up again. You cannot tell me you did not know something. You sent far too many ponies for what most thought was a simple break in, and you gave him that sword, you knew exactly who he was up against."

"We knew about Claymore from your letter Twilight Sparkle. Silver Claw was not one that we expected to see." placates Luna.

"How the heck did you not know? Is there another unicorn running around in the garden casting anti basilisk stare spells that you missed somehow?" growls Twilight the edges of her mane beginning to spark." I nearly lost several ponies I care about because you couldn't keep track of who you locked up. If I had not remembered where I had seen that pony before my brother would be dead now and a very powerful weapon would have been in enemy claws."

"I am aware of what you have done Twilight, but please calm down." says Celestia." We will try to explain."

Twilight continues to stare though her mane stops smoldering the faint glow surrounding her horn fading. Celestia glances back to Luna who nods and trots off.

The Princess of the sun inhales deeply moving to stand before Twilight.

"I am sorry for what happened, but were were unaware of even Claymore's being freed until your letter. Do you recall Luna telling you that the five have been freed once before?" questions Celestia.

Twilight simply nods as Celestia smiles slightly at her student. Did the mare even understand the amount of power she had channeled to save all of the ones she did? Twilight had progressed far beyond anything she could have hoped for. Though this perhaps was not the time to bring that up

"Nearly two years ago you defeated Discord and resealed him in stone. Have you never wondered where my sister and I were during those events. I sent you the letters, but that was only after the situation here was under control." sighs Celestia.

"I have wondered, but I assumed it was either some test or he had sealed you in Canterlot somehow."notes Twilight.

"He did not seal us no, I doubt even he has the power to do that to other gods. He did however find a way to keep us busy." sighs Celestia. " After you and your friends lost his little game, he freed the inhabitants of the garden to ensure that Luna and I would be too preoccupied to stop him."

"He what?" yelps Twilight. "I thought there were things in the garden that were worse than him? To hear him talk he was only after some fun. If he let some of those things out it goes a bit beyond fun."

"Discord is far more dangerous and deadly than he seems. Strangely, he was rather subdued this time as opposed to how he was when Luna and I first sealed him. He did not free all of them, Forge Scale and several others remained locked in stone. It seems even Discord knew certain things were far to dangerous to be free." explains Celestia.

"Who else is missing from the garden?" questions Twilight.

"We do not know Twilight Sparkle. There are far to many prisoners in the gardens now for an accurate count. There are many we do not even know why they were sealed, as they were there before us. The same can be said for Tartarus. That was a creation of the pony gods that left the Windigo lands two hundred thousand years ago." explained Luna as she trots back into the throne room, a small box gripped in her magic floating along side her.

"Two hundred thousand years? Hearths Warming is still being celebrated after all that time? " responds a surprised Twilight.

"Give or take, we are unsure of the exact dates to be honest as neither of us was alive at that time. Even so, it is that lack of knowledge of all of those contained within the garden that make it difficult to keep track of. The modern version of the gardens may have been my doing, but there are many from the former gardens as well. When Discord let them all loose very few of them stayed in one place."responds Celestia.

"What happened... arggh I don't need to know this Ponyvile and my friends are in danger, they already attacked Fluttershy." argues Twilight.

"You need not worry about Ponyville Twilight. I have contacted some old acquaintances and they have set up a ward around the city. The moment one of ill intent crosses the ward we will know and we will deal with them." explains Celestia.

"For now Ponyville is safe, they have avoided our attention for over a year. Their discovery must have been an mistake. Silver Claw had Colonel Claymore working for him before. It is little surprise that if those two escaped at the same time that they are working together. Have there been any other events that may have seemed strange lately?"questions Luna.

"It's Ponyville, everything is strange." sighs Twilight. "I guess you two want me to look at what happened when Discord freed the statues."

"Yes, you are still recovering from the spell you cast, a simple spell like the scry will keep you preoccupied without straining yourself. You may also glean some insight from it I may have missed. You are the best researcher I know of."Celestia chuckles.

Twilight shakes her head a bit as Luna floats the box over to set it in her lap. The purple unicorn seemed to be having trouble keeping her head up as her anger left her.

"I understand you may be angry with us Twilight, but we did not know what was going on. We may know a great deal of what happens in Equestria, but even we cannot know everything." explains Celestia." I expect you know that already just from what you witnessed with the task I gave you studying the Five Beasts."

Luna signals the nurse again who trots back into the throne room to take Twilight out. The two Princesses stare after the purple unicorn who was struggling to remain awake after burning off her anger. As the doors close Celestia sighs.

"What now sister?" questions Luna.

"We wait, to actively search for them might cause them to do something rash that would harm more ponies. There is also the fact that most of our subjects now a days are skittish. We need to tread carefully to avoid a full blown panic. Unless you wish to get involved?" explains Celestia. " Your skills would be useful in this."

Luna winces lightly at the suggestion her ears and tail drooping.

"No sister, I do not, I am unsure if I am able to do anything like that after what was done the last time I sought conflict." mutters Luna.

"You have changed sister, you do not make the same mistakes twice, you are better than you were." encourages Celestia.

"We both know that a lie Tia. I would not even have the Night Guard if you had not forced them upon me. I am fit to lead no one." mutters Luna.

"There may be a bit of scaring on your temple miss, but its not like it will really be noticeable under your fur." the unicorn stallion in the doctors coat encourages.

Twilight nods thanking the doctor before heading back towards the room she and her brother were in.

Shining had yet to wake up, though as soon as she did she was mobbed by both her parents and Spike just as she had been by Cadence.

After the praise, panic, and parental presence she could put up with, she had been taken out of the room to be checked out by the doctor. Aside from the scar and a bit of magical burn out she was fine. Upon returning to the room Spike had told her Rainbow Dash had come by and the others would probably be on the next train to Canterlot to see her.

She told Spike to let her know when they got there and sent him to meet the group at the train station while she spent some time with her mother and father explaining what had happened though leaving out things that would make them worry more. That she had rescued her brother was no secret, neither were the deaths and injuries of the other Guards, but who the dragon was could be left out. Not as if any of them would know the name any way.

In a unexpected turn, news of her being awake spread like wildfire through the hospital and the city. She was soon mobbed by ponies she did not even know thanking her for saving their sons, daughters, sisters, brothers, significant others, family, or friends. Evidently enough of the Guards she had saved had been conscious enough to see who it was who rescued them from the dragon and they had told others.

It was not long after that, the deliveries started. Everything from candy and flowers, to jewelry and cards even more expensive gifts such as tickets to concerts and rather expensive clothing. Shining received quite a few get well cards and flowers as well, though the sheer volume she was receiving was staggering. It was enough that her parents were making several trips a day just to bring all the stuff back home,it seems that quite a few nobles had family in that guard unit.

Twilight was more depressed by the gifts than anything else. Out of a hundred Guard, at best she saved thirty or forty. A number of the ones she brought back had succumbed to their injuries mid spell or soon after from the shock. The amount of ponies that she had seen die right in front of her was weighing heavily on her any time she had more than a moment to herself. She had just started to reflect on it again when Spike returned with her friends.

For some reason being nearly crushed by her friends made her feel a great deal better. Her mother offered to pay for lunch for the group of them if they would keep watch on Twilight while she was out.

Despite her protests, Twilight's friends all but carried her out of the room, barely giving her time to grab her saddle bag.

"I have heard this place is absolutely divine. Canterlot quarterly gave it six stars out of five." proclaimed Rarity.

"So long as they don't have those teeny tiny portions of food, that gets annoying."quips Dash.

"I hope they serve gems."states Spike.

"Ah dun think it matters so long as we git left alone fer tha most part." proclaims AJ.

"Honestly this is a little much I would have been happy with just Doughnut Joe's or something." mutters Twilight.

"No can do Twilight, I got banned from there after the MMMM incident. He's still mad I ate the whole cake." reflects Pinkie.

"Um anything you all want is fine with me..." stammers Fluttershy.

"It's settled then what good is having contacts in the city if you never get a chance to use them." states Rarity, quickly pushing all of them in the door. "Besides , your mother offered to cover the bill."

After some fuss from the matricide that Rarity dealt with rather quickly, they were seated in the corner of the restaurant at a table large enough to accommodate the seven of them. The waiter stared at them a moment a frown crossing his face.

"Welcome to the Golden Platter. I would very much ask that you contain your pet before it disturbs the other guests."enunciates the silver maned unicorn waiter.

"Hey now, Spike ain't no pet." Snaps AJ.

"I was not speaking of the dragonling madam."responds the waiter, turning his head to stare at Pinkie as she leans over some one else's table ogling their food.

Twilight chuckles as Applejack face hoofs, going to drag Pinkie Pie back to the table.

"Sorry about that, we would like to start with crisp cider and salads, we should have out meal orders by the time you return sir." explains Rarity.

The waiter nods trotting away with a snobbish swagger and all eyes turn to Twilight. Pinkie pops up looking over the back of the bench seats to make sure no one else was listening.

"Alright sugar, git tah explaining, Spike said yah recognized tha pony that hurt mah brother and went after Fluttershy. Yah better tell me who he is, cause ah'm gonna geld that mother bucker." growls AJ.

Twilight blinks as the others nod, the look on Rainbow Dashes face at AJ's suggestion was a little worrying, as she seemed rather excited at the notion. She sighs seeing even Fluttershy was interested in knowing.

"The description Fluttershy gave me matched a pony from the book I wrote." explains Twilight.

"What you mean one of Luna's Generals did it? I thought they were supposed to be the good guys?"questions Dash.

"No, not one of them, one of the ponies that caused a problem for them, Colonel Claymore. He was the pony that betrayed Equestria to the dragons and allowed Dullahan keep to be over run. While he didn't do much directly, he was responsible for Jer'rahd becoming widely known and climbing the ranks as fast as he did as well as the death of Platinum and for Bleu and Jer'rahd becoming partners. He was sort of a key element early in the story that faded after he was sealed in stone."rattles off Twilight." I never described him because I was still learning how to work Celestia's spell and I missed a few things when I had to write it all out after ward."

"What the heck is he doing loose? Did the Princess forgive him for some reason?" questions Pinkie.

"No, I went to find out, perhaps a bit angrier than I should have been, but I think they understood. The Princess told me that Discord had freed most of the garden when he escaped." explains Twilight.

"Most of the garden?" asks Fluttershy.

"Yes it seems there were some really dangerous ones that Discord didn't free. It makes about as much sense as anything else we have seen or heard about him."sighs Twilight.

"So an escaped prisoner tried tah rape Fluttershy an nearly killed mah brother?" states AJ. " Yah figure out who the mare is? She's next on mah list."

"No, I don't know if shes some one new or another escapee, but Pinkie Pie talked about her before." mentions Twilight.

"What I did ? When? I don't remember that." questions Pinkie.

"The one who got away from you before you could make friends with her..."Twilight face hooves.

"Oh yeah her... she was goooood... I mean bad... I mean good at hiding, bad as a pony …. I mean..." rants Pinkie.

"We get it, Pinkie enough already." grumbles Dash. "What about the dragon?"

"Silver Claw."states Twilight.

"Ooh, that one I remember easily, he's the one who nearly killed Princess Celestia." mutters Rarity.

"Crap he got free too? How did they all manage that?" questions Spike.

The waiter returned with the salads and drinks as they let Rarity do the ordering for them having no idea what any of the fancy names were in relation to real food. The conversation continued as soon as the waiter left again.

"I don't know, the Princesses said with as big as the garden is and as chaotic as it got, they don't know what happened. They gave me a way to check though." Twilight mutters between bites of salad.

She opens her saddle bag with a hoof pulling something out, trying not to use her magic as she sets the small wooden box on the table. Pinkie's ears perk up as she spots it almost shaking with curiosity the others look mildly interested as well.

"So what is it? Better still hows this suppose tah help?"grumbles AJ.

Rarity opens the box with her magic lifting out a scrap of fabric that seemed torn from a something. Twilight had already seen it, but the patch still impressed her. A silvery white crescent moon imposed on a black shield with purple trim. Along the top and bottom of the patch stitched in old Canterlot were the words, '42nd Guard, Luna's Hoof'.

The others stare at it a moment with confused looks on their faces.

"No offense to the princesses Twilight, but how is this supposed to tell you anything?" asks Dash.

"The princesses want me to use that scry spell on it. The spell doesn't use much power and they think it might be something for me to do while I recover." states Twilight.

"Darling this thing is ancient, how is some old patch going to help you see what happened a few years ago?"questions Rarity.

Twilight takes a sip of her cider.

"I think because up until then, it was on the uniform Jer'rahd was turned to stone in. The five of them are in different poses now than they were when they were first turned to stone." explains Twilight." I suppose that will show me what happened in the gardens prior to its removal. Maybe I can figure out how Silver Claw and Claymore escaped, and see if any others did as well.

"Mmm good salad. Problem is Twilight what do we do if we find that out? If a hundred guards couldn't stop the dragon what chance do we have? I mean come on you guys couldn't even stop a buncha parasprites." rambles Pinkie.

"I don't know, but there's got to be something. I am sure the Princesses could seal them back up again once it was found out how they escaped. "states Twilight."They already told me they made sure Ponyville was being protected some how."

"Well that's good at least." grumbles Spike."Six of five, bah, I give this place a two, still no gems..."

"Surely you jest!" snaps the first voice.

The darkness near the silken blade like voice sighs.

[" There is no point in my jesting now. I know what I sensed and there are three in the city now, one keeps leaving and returning, likely going to Canterlot, but the other two have yet to move after making their presence felt." growls the snake like voice."None of the three are as powerful as Celestia and Luna, and one I had to double check simply to make sure I had correctly assessed the power, but they are all there. Ponyville is host to three gods right now, we are not prepared to deal with that many. We are not prepared yet to even deal with one. This fact coupled with the wards is a sure sign we need to fall back."]

There was silence in the cavern for a time.

"So be it." the silken voice breaks the quiet. " I disagree with your assessment of our power, but I cannot fault the caution. We have ways to keep them busy. We did not plan for Celestia keeping close enough relations with other races that she can call other gods for aid. This is a small problem but not insurmountable."

A slight shift from above draws the shadows attention.

"Your hunt will have to wait mercenary, we cannot risk another trip into that city for a time. Where are the ponies?"questions the first voice.

"Claymore went along with Silver Claw, the other ones trying to be sneaky in Canterlot." mutters the voice from the ceiling. "She's good enough not to get caught, but its still risky."

[" We need to let all three of them know that we are leaving, can you get to her with out alerting the Guards?" ] questions the snake like voice.

"Pffft that oaf of a dragon could get through what passes for a Guard in Canterlot. I mean buck ,I could walk right in and tell her with out any sort of issue." Chuckles the voice from the ceiling. " But she has a dead drop set up for me to use. I can leave a note there if you want secrecy."

"Take no unnecessary risks, once she knows, track down the dragon and tell him of the situation, he knows what to do. We shall meet again at the first place we fled to." states the first voice.

"Not a problem boss lady, I'm off ." states the shadow by the ceiling wings spreading allowing the form to glide towards a larger cavern opening to the outside.

["So what do we do now?"]questions the snake like voice.

"I will leave the history book with you. I need to make a small trip before we fall back. I will need to strike at her while surprise is still on our side. If all the attention is focused on Ponyville, then Canterlot will be less guarded. " the first voice chuckles.

["Canterlot is a big place. Finding even one such as her will be an issue."] mutters the snake like voice.

"The book has shown me where she will be. Her routine will be her undoing." mutters the voice before her form vanishes from the darkness.

The snake like voice sighs as the first voice leaves.

[" We all have something we want, but your revenge is far more dangerous than I am comfortable with."] the voice mutters.

"This is bullshit and you know it Claw. That bitch has no intention of fulfilling her end of the deal and we are out here doing all the grunt work." growls Claymore.

"Do not let your misogynistic tendencies stop you from seeing the very nature of her. She will follow through on her end of the bargain."responds Silver Claw looking down from his perch atop a large rock." For a stallion so obsessed with mares, you oddly hate them quite a good deal."

"I am focused on rebuilding my family line by breeding the strongest of these bitches I can find. Once I become a god I don't have to work so hard at it and their greedy natures will simply have them lining up to be fucked by me. "grumbles Claymore, idly rubbing a deep set of scars along his chest with a hoof.

"Is that why you killed the last pet you had? She was not strong enough?" questions Silver Claw.

"No I killed that bitch cause she wouldn't shut up when I told her to always bucking whimpering or crying." growls Claymore. "She should have been thanking me for choosing to use her."

"I question how you were able to find a female to breed with in the past."sighs Silver Claw. "Your entire process of finding a mate seems flawed to me. You want the strongest mare, but the one with the weakest of will. That is quite contradictory."

"No, its just rare. My former wife was a tough little bitch, could take anything I threw at her and come back for more, all while doing everything I wanted."reminisces Claymore." Watched that little yellow one for a while, not fond of pegasi really, but that one fills most of what I want. Definitely tougher than she looks, not bad on the eyes either and submissive as they come."

"If you say so. Please remember to keep your hooves to yourself until we get what we were promised. We have come to far to allow your taste in mares to set us back." grumbles Silver Claw.

"I'm not the one you need to worry about. I might complain, but you know damn well I can follow orders. The one you need to worry about is that bucking mare I keep getting paired with." curses Claymore. " She's a manipulative, conniving little bitch who won't hesitate to offer us up on a platter to any one so long as she gets what she wants. She's the very definition of why I hate females."

Silver Claw tilts his head looking down at the fuming pony before the campfire.

"Why do I have the feeling you two dated?"

==========================================================

Twilight lay back on the bed with exhausted sigh. Her mother looked over curiously, a small smile on her face before she looks down at Shining again. She rises from her chair trotting over to Twilight tucking her daughter in. Cadence had been forced to go home to get changed and cleaned up before she was allowed to come back.

The pink princess protested profusely, but paled when presented the piercing peer from the peeved parent.

Twilight had to smirk seeing Cadence all but fall over herself to get away from her mothers glare. She was quite used to that stare, which was why she got into bed without incident before her mother turned it on her. It did not help matters that just going out to eat had exhausted her.

She sighs as her mother tucks her in and kisses her cheek before trotting back over to where her father sat watching over her brother.

He was still healing nicely, but he had yet to wake up. She expected him to recover, but it would be nice if he at least be awake enough to say something to Cadence. She was taking this very hard.

Twilight shifts laying on her side, her eyes focusing on the little box resting on the table next to the bed. She had wanted to start on that tonight, but just the effort of moving around today had drained her.

The others had gone back to Ponyville for the night though they planned to come back soon. All of them had their jobs to take care of back home. Twilight had made AJ and Dash Pinkie Pie swear that neither of them would try to do anything until she got back. She did not want to have any of her friends hurt after what she had already been through. The pair reluctantly agreed with Fluttershy guaranteeing that they would be doing nothing of the sort.

Spike had gone home with Fluttershy and Apple Jack, to make sure nothing else happened.

It was not as if she did not trust the Princess that the town was secure, she just wanted something extra just in case. Spike's ability to send letters to the Princess could be invaluable, just as it had been in the past.

She sighs listening to her parents quietly talk on the other side of the room, the soft mutters sending her to sleep.

========================================================

Her hooves made no sound as she moves across the tile floor. This was not the first time she had been to this place, likely it would also not be the last. Getting past the guards was foals play, it was like they just grabbed any idiot off the street and slapped them in armor.

A small smirk crosses her masked and hooded face as she ducks into a shadow avoiding another patrol. The lock on the door was easily picked, she slipped inside before the patrol returned.

The mask over her face helped with the dust, though even she was not skilled enough to hide her tracks in the thick layer of it that covers the floor. Luckily,enough ponies had tread here lately that her hoof prints would not be noticed among them.

It was this place that she had found one of the fabled books and secured her place in the ranks of the darkness. The Book of Blue might not have been as useful as she had hoped, but the rambling speech of a mad creature had shown the way to more interesting things.

Tonight this place was not so much a destination, but a path. The Order had secret passages everywhere and she had found only a hoof full of them sealed in her scouting of the city. The one in this old library led to a place she truly wished to go.

Her current 'leader' had her own agenda, and she had found it was always a good idea to keep her options open. Considering the last time she had relied on some one else, she was left for dead at the mercy of a mad pony.

She refused to have that happen this time. While the promise of becoming a god was a tempting prize indeed, it was always nice to have a back up, just in case things went south.

The shadow clad mare slips behind a book case pushing on a section of wall with a hoof. The brick slides and the well built device pulls the wall back allowing her access to the damp tunnel beyond.

Closing the door behind her she moves down the tunnel a small smirk on her hidden face.

==================================================================

Princess Luna trots slowly through the garden, a look of sorrow on her face. This had not gone as well as she thought. The escape of Sliver Claw and Claymore had possibly turned even Twilight against her. Her sisters grand plan was falling apart because of Discord's actions, Luna was not sure it would have worked any way.

Twilight and her friends were key to the whole plan, but if they did not all agree on the course of action then the whole plan would fail any way. It was far to reliant on too many factors coming together, and that was even if she could agree as well.

She sigh softly, looking up at her full moon, it was almost time to lower the silver orb for the evening. The faint light shown from behind the tall dais that held her friends, their shadows cast across the lawn she stood on.

She lowers her head. She could not keep doing this, even after all this time she still hated and loved them. As they were, she could hold back her anger, though when she had seen them alive the rage was uncontainable. It was primarily directed at him, the former friend and lover who had betrayed her in a effort to save her. Her mind could easily grasp that he done it all to help her, but her emotions would not be so easily held in check.

Her ears perk up suddenly as she whirls about, staring into the darkness behind her. She bites her lip realizing her gaze could not pierce the shadows as they could the rest of the night.

"Who is there !? Show yourself!" demanded Luna.

A bolt of dark green energy rips out of the darkness striking the Goddess of the Night dead in the chest, blasting her backwards into the side of the massive dais. The marble splinters and shatters, crumbling around her, the massive pillar remains standing, though with a large crater in the side of it.

Luna winces lifting her head, struggling to regain her hooves, the unexpected blast making clear thought difficult. She glares at the darkness as she pulls out of the crumbling stone. A black coated mare with green gossamer wings, and a emerald horn emerges from the shadows, the gold and blue mist of her mane and tail whips in a unseen breeze as she looks down at Luna with red and green eyes. A small smirk crosses the alicorns fanged maw.

"Hello again mother. It seems you have seen better days."

Luna's eyes widen at the sight of the crescent moon over a shield that made up the mares cutie mark. It took her not time to match the image with the name of the mare before her even with the effects of the spell still making clear thought difficult.

"Nocturne..."whispers Luna.

=============================================

"Thrice damned spell lock, cannot these stupid unicorns use standard locks ...ah there we are." rants the cowled pony.

The vault door swung open silently revealing nothing behind it save a small gilt silver box. The mare smirks under her mask, lifting the lid of the box with a hoof looking inside.

Six items rest withing, made of gold and gems, five necklaces and one crown. The Elements of Harmony.

Wasting no time, she shoves the lot of them into a saddle bag. She sets the box up with a little surprise before closing the vault door back.

She moves to the secret door taking a last glance around the large chamber. She halts as something something catches her eye on the far side of the room, a blue glow that looked like flame in the moonlight streaming in through the stained glass windows. She swiftly trots over to it curiosity taking hold as she regards the items on the table. Her eyes widen as she pulls off her hood and the mask off her face.

The face of the black coated mare was deeply scarred by fire, sections of her bright red mane were also singed and the scars looked to cover her entire form under the sneaking suit she wore. Two chunks were carved out of her ears where earrings might have been. The wounds were healed, but the scars remained.

Scarlet's grin widens as she looks down at the Waning Moon and the Brilliant Dawn resting on the table in the Royal Treasury.

"This has got to be my lucky day. Magic trinkets and two very dangerous toys. " muses Scarlet.

She perks her ears, shifting her gaze about to make she she was unheard before moving closer to grip the Waning Moon by the handle. She was all too familiar with this blade, having been the first to feel its bite. Even trapped in stone, she had seen and felt what that fool had done,though she did not blame him after what she had done to him, but that did not make it hurt any less.

She grips the weapon with her teeth planning to tie it to her saddle bags though she stops dead. Another tug produces the same results. She lets go of the handle rubbing her jaw a little, the blade had not moved from the table, it was if it weigh a ton, she had not even managed to budge it.

She ponders simply leaving it and taking the other when a green glow joined the blue fire licking across the blade. If she had not been so close, she might have missed it, at least until the weapon lifts from the table into the air.

She steps back her eyes wide staring at the blade as it slowly spun in mid air, suddenly lurching towards her causing a scream to escape her lips before it banks and launches to the side, shattering one of the stain glass windows as it soared into the night.

She trembles, her head turning to the door as shouts and the thunder of hooves rush to the main entrance.

The door of the chambers burst open and several dozen Royal Guard pour in, spreading about the room looking it over with magic lanterns. A few of them noticed the broken window, and others saw the Waning Moon was missing.

None of them how ever, saw the wall on the far side of the chamber slowly click back into place.

=======================================================

Another blast of magic lashes out at Luna throwing her through another of the gardens statues smashing the horn blowing pony to dust and she is flung through it.

The Princess might have paused for concern at the lives that were being destroyed, but there was the more pressing issue of the dark alicorn that was doing little more than toying with her at the moment.

She had launched several failed counter attacks with her spells, but it had been a long time since she used any combat spells and Nocturne took full advantage of that fact to bat them aside with a shield or simply dodge the weak attacks. It did not help matters that whatever spell she had initially been hit with had made all of her thoughts muddled somehow.

Luna knew she was running out of time however, while Nocturne was simply toying with her now, she must be aware that Celestia would soon wake, if she had not already.

If her 'daughter' was going to kill her it would be soon.

As if reading the goddesses mind, tendrils of magic lash out, wrapping around Luna's neck and wings lifting her in the air and sending jolts of energy into her flailing form.

"So it finally ends mother. Worry not, you shall not die alone, father and the rest of Canterlot shall be joining you soon." laughs Nocturne.

The dark alicorn was perhaps going to say something else when a scream cut though the predawn air, a blur of blue fire and green energy slices through the tendrils holding Luna dropping her to the ground as the object embeds into the stone path between the two alicorns.

Nocturne's eyes widen at the sight of the Waning Moon before her. She whips around looking up to the top of the dais of the Beasts, seeing a faint glow of green around the kneeling unicorns horn.

"Impossible, YOU CANNOT DO THAT FROM STONE FATHER! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!"screams Nocturne.

The raging alicorn whips her head back to Luna as the Princess of the Night regains her hooves, the sun suddenly soaring into the sky in the distance, illuminating the forms of dozens of pegasi guards flying towards the garden with the white alicorn princess at their lead.

"Damn it all."curses Nocturne, blinking out of existence with a faint glow of her horn.

Luna sits down hard as the Guards swarm the garden, Celestia lands before Luna looking concerned as she scans for her sisters attacker.

Luna's gaze falls on the blade still embedded in the ground before her, looking down at the burn marks Nocturne's magic had left on her. She lifts her head looking up at the statues atop of the dais, biting her lip.

"Luna what happened here?" questions Celestia.

"This is by far worse than we thought sister." mutters Luna. "Much worse."


	3. only the weak are not lonely

Stories in Stone

Memories of Twilight

By TDR

"Only the weak are not lonely..."

Twilight sighs looking up at her mother and Cadence as they stare down at her. The pouty face didn't work, logic was not working, time for old fashion stubbornness.

She was feeling better and had decided to try to scry on the patch, the keyword here was try, as she was going to have to fight to be allowed to do anything. Even after a week of laying on her back Cadence and her parents were refusing to let her so much as lift a cup with her magic.

"You are barely recovered enough as it is, you do not need to be casting anything yet." commands her mother.

"I do have to agree, with the magnitude of that spell, even the doctors say you should refrain from casting anything for a while."says Cadence.

Spike sat on the bed across from the trio munching happily on a few small gems her mother had brought him. Most likely to keep him distracted enough to not take her side in this.

Twilight sighs her magic gripping and yanking the small box away from Cadence. The pink Princess glares down at Twilight with the same glare she used when she was her foal sitter, that coupled with with her mothers parental stare was on the verge of freaking her out.

"Shining they are both doing it now...help." whimpers Twilight.

A soft chuckle greets her from the other bed.

"I may have said I would be the one to rescue you next time lil' sis, but I'm not crazy enough to try to beat those two."Shining says softly.

Her brother had finally woken up two days prior. He was not to happy to learn of what she had done, nor how many they had lost. Of course it had taken all of them to stop him from getting up to go see the Guard still in the hospital.

The doctors had finally needed to sedate him, when he woke after that, he at least decided to listen to reason. The reduction of the pain killers possibly helped with that as well. While he was still weak as he healed he did not seem to mind that Cadence was fawning over him like she was. She had requested ear plugs after only a few moments of those two talking.

She and Shining had spoken as well about what happened with Twilight filling him in on bits and pieces of what she knew. She was still unsure how many ponies the Princesses would want knowing what happened in the past, but by the same token her brother was nearly killed by the past, so he deserved to know something at least.

"This is important though, it's not like it's even a big spell. Princess Luna gave me the patch to find out what happened to allow Claymore and the others to escape." pleads Twilight.

" Including the dragon?" mutters Shining.

"Yes!" yelps Twilight struggling to keep hold of the box as both her mother and Cadence grabbed it trying to pull it away from Twilight.

Twilight's father had been staying out of this,simply looking between the fussing mares over his daughter, and the damage done to his son. His horn glows, yanking the box away from all of them and floating it over to himself to look inside at the cloth patch within.

"So this patch will some how help you?" Twilight's father questions.

"Princess Luna seems to think so. It should show me what happened in the garden that lead to the escape of the ones who did all this. Maybe some sort of hint as to what they were doing." pleads Twilight.

"And you are sure it is not going to strain you further?" questions her father again ignoring the protests of both Cadence and his wife.

"No." responds Twilight.

"Spike, you know about this spell I assume, is she correct." her father asks.

"More or less, there's other issues that have come up from this stupid spell, but nothing that should hurt her." Spike mutters around a mouthful of gems." Besides, like any good assistant I anticipated something like this and came prepared."

The purple dragon slips off the bed digging around in a bag before pulling out a quill and blank book, as well as the gem she had enchanted to break her free of the spell if something went wrong.

"You try and stop her and she's gonna just get more stubborn."notes Spike sagely.

"While you are the best assistant every Spike, your tone still needs a little work."chuckles Twilight.

"Fine. Twilight, you will be stopped if it looks like something is going wrong. I did not start teaching you magic for you to hurt yourself with it. I am quite familiar with burnout and even if the Princess thinks you one of the strongest unicorn spell casters of our age, you still have limits." explains her father.

"You were the one who told me to always try to break my limits." mentions Twilight.

"Your limits yes, yourself along with them, no. Limits can change based on the situation. Remember that too... Don't give me that look dear you know quite well I developed an immunity to it." speaks Twilight's father looking at his wife.

He floats the box over to Twilight setting it down next to her.

"Did you need anything else for this?" he asks.

"No, looks like Spike brought everything." Twilight responds.

"Of course." beams Spike.

"Well everything but humility. I may be out of it for a little while. I am not sure how long this is going to take really. I just hope I can find something useful." sighs Twilight.

She adjusts herself in the bed to where she would be most comfortable altering the spell for the new set up and takes the patch out of the box as the others look on.

"Spike make sure if you use that gem that its because something happened. I don't want to sneeze and be yanked away from something important." Twilight cautions.

"I did that once..." grumbles Spike. " Don't worry I got this."

"Thanks Spike."Twilight says her horn glowing lightly as she lets the all too familiar feeling of the spell envelop her.

========================================================

Twilight opens her eyes, her head lifting to look around the starry void, there was only one window this time, but she had something else she wanted to check first.

Her attention turns to the black space in the darkness where the stars that bothered her had been. The darkness that had hidden them was gone, but only one star remained. Even as she watches that star moves and was lost in the speckled sky.

She sighs cursing to herself. If she had asked Celestia about them or even looked into it herself perhaps this could have all been stopped before any pony got hurt.. She was certain now those stars were the ones who had escaped. That there were only six was a relief, but at the same time which six? She only knew about two at the moment.

She sighs looking back at the window as she floats closer to it. There was little time to dwell on the past as she would never get anything accomplished if she focused on what she had failed to do. There was another past to focus on right now. One that might aid in the present.

Gah this time stuff was annoying.

She pauses before the window looking at it a moment before turning her attention to the stars again.

"Is this what the challenge is Imbrium? Was this the great pain and trial? questions Twilight with a sigh. "I suppose you won't answer that or you can't, I doubt you stayed around long after you accomplished your goal. Let's get this over with."

She moves forward slipping into a window of the past once more.

-

Five statues stood atop of a dais in the gardens center. A zebra in medical garb and light armor, a earth pony in even lighter leather armor robes, a pony sized dragon, a pegasus in a armored flight suit, and a heavily armored unicorn. All five have their gazes turned skyward as if following the path of something in the sky each night.

A peal of mocking laughter fills the air as a strange creature poofs into existence on top of the dais in a flash of white light.

The creature has a pony like head topped with a twisted gazelle horn on the left and a elk antler on the right a, goat like beard dangles scraggly from its chin with one long fang jutting from its mouth, a snake like tongue flicks across the fang as it surveys the garden with red and yellow eyes.

The creature claps its two mismatched hands, a lion and a eagles claw respectively, and dances about on a minotaur leg and a dragons leg, fanning the bat and pegasus wings that emerge from its back. Its serpent like body lifts up as it tosses its mane and grins.

"Well, well, well, oil water and brine in that order I suppose, it seems the pair of them have been doing some redecorating around the ole' castle while I was locked up. Hmm so much here I could use. Where to start. Ooooh is that old Forge Scale? Last I knew that wench had locked him in Tartarus... Hmmm. Sorry Forgey, you get to stay put, i really don't want to try to explain what I am doing to one such as yourself. It would take far to long and you always hated my games any way."sighs Discord. " Odd, I don't see Ruin here though, I wonder if he finally got what he wanted? Ah well. Lots of new faces too... hmmm."

The draconequus looks over the garden tapping a finger against his chin.

"No. No. No... Yes. And No." mutters Discord, his tail pointing at a few select statues. " I want a bit of fun, not untold death and carnage. I suppose the rest will do nicely to keep those two busy, don't you agree?"

He glances back at the statues behind him a second version of himself appearing suddenly behind the lightly armored earth pony, ducking down to barely hide behind the large pony.

"Oh yes Mr. Discord, a wonderful idea, you are so clever to have thought of it. I cannot wait to be free again." the second Discord rattles off in a high pitched scratchy voice.

" Thank you for the compliment though you forgot to say I was handsome too. Ehh I suppose I don';t need a stallion saying that to me any way. Well that settles it. Time to go see if Twilight Sparkle can give me what I want or if I need to wait longer." chuckles Discord raising his fingers to snap.

"DISCORD!"

The draconequus tilts his head looking with mild annoyance at the pair of alicorns flying across the sky towards him.

"Ahh Celestia and Princess Moon Butt as well, so nice of you to join me. I am terribly afraid I am unable to stay and chat as I have some business with the Element Bearers, but don't think I have forgotten your meddling into my affairs before. Years of work wasted because of you two and your friends."Discord snarls briefly before smiling." Still the result turned out better than I expected in the end, we just need to repeat it one more time and everything should be perfect."

He taps his chin as the two get closer.

"You didn't pay attention to any of that did you?"sighs Discord. " No matter, I will not allow you to interfere again, So let me introduce you to some old friends."

The draconequus snaps his fingers, a wave of white energy flooding over the garden knocking the two alicorns back. As the light clears the pair see Discord was gone. Screams and cries fill the air below them as the statues of the garden begin to chip and flake, living flesh underneath becoming free. For many of the gardens inhabitants this was the first freedom they experienced since the first alicorns joined the pony races at the founding of Equestria.

The two alicorns watch in horror.

"Luna gather the Guard I will do what I can to contain the worst of them here."

The Princess of the night nods tearing off across the sky towards the castle as Celestia drops down into the maze her horn glowing brightly.

========================================

The crack of stone sounds out from atop the dais, drown out among the screams and cries of rage that filled the garden. Stone chips flake off the five figures standing there, falling to the marble surface at their hooves.

The pegasus screams loudly shooting straight up into the air, a small bundle of twigs and straw falling to the ground where she had been. A little blob of pink fur and cuteness pokes its head out of the nest in protest.

The earth pony rubs the rock dust out of his eyes looking up at the flailing pegasus as she shoots sky ward before looking back down at the nest and the creature inside.

The dragon and the zebra stare after the mare as well until a blood curdling scream turns all their attention to the unicorn in the middle of the group. The figure bursts free of the stone staggering forward a few steps his eyes rolled back into his head and a froth rapidly forming from his mouth as he manages a few steps more and collapses to the ground to lay unmoving on the marble.

"JER!"

"BOSS!"  
["JER'RAHD!"]

Velkorn rushes over to the fallen pony pressing her nose to his neck to feel for a pulse, her eyes widening at her failure to find one.

["Bleu get the armor off him now, Rhede get Starfall we might need the Princess."] Velkorn shouts digging into her bag.

"How the buck am I supposed to do that? I don't even know where she went thanks to this little guy." Rhede points a hoof at the parasprite which coos softly.

The dragonling yanks on the straps and peels the chest plate from the fallen unicorn. Velkorn shoos her away smashing a vial on the ground at his nose, the vapors make both Rhede and Bleu cough, though the unicorn has no reaction. She places her ear to his chest her eyes going wide before she rolls him onto his back striking a spot on his chest with a fore hoof repeatedly. She presses both hooves together shoving on the spot hard as she lets loose a string of swear words that cause Rhede's ears to flatten.

"Velkorn what the buck happened?!" questions Rhede.

[" His heart has stopped, Bleu I need you to shock him, use your breath weapon. Aim for his chest."] orders Velkorn.

The zebra hops away as Bleu bites her lip, before rearing up and letting a blast of electricity loose from her maw, trusting the zebra medic knew what she was asking. The bolt of power slams into the chest of the unicorn scorching his fur and making his mane and tail stand on end.

Velkorn darts back over pressing her ear to his chest before striking against the spot on she had before again a few beats before hopping back and ordering Bleu to do it again.

The blast once more struck the gray unicorn sending his body into a spasm, the mark on his chest from the blast becoming larger. Velkorn rushes back over her ear pressing to Jer'rahd's chest again. A small smirk crosses her face and she sits down with woosh of breath.

"Velky, what the heck happened?"questions Bleu

[" I have no idea. Perhaps if we can figure out why Starfall flew off it will be the same as him."] mentions Velkorn.

"We know why Starfall left in a huff. She had a parasprite nest under her wing." mutters Rhede. "Does any one know why we are awake? I don't see Luna or Celestia any where."

"I saw Celestia though, there's a rather large problem here."says Starfall in a huff landing lightly back on the surface of the dais. "What happened to Jer'rahd?"

"Boss died again."grumbles Bleu." Velky says hes getting better though."

"What, why?" Starfall questions.

"We don't know and we would likely have to ask Celestia. Now what's going on Starfall?" questions Rhede.

The pegasus ignores him a moment trotting towards the nest with the little ball of cooing fluff in it. She trembles visibly staring down at it before rearing up and slamming her hoof down on the nest ,crushing the creature within, a violent shudder running though her form.

"You done now?" snaps Bleu. "Or should I go look myself?"

"From what I saw from the air, the entire garden has woken up. There's total chaos right now in this place. There's a large pack of some kind of wolf creatures attacking a section of Guards at the main exit to the garden and quite a few ponies in the gardens are getting killed by other things in the garden. There's a bunch of guards surrounding the garden and The princess has gathered a small number to herself as she is trying to deal with this." Starfall explains. " I am not sure what happened or why, let alone what we should do."

"What we should do is easy." groans a voice. " We go help the guards and try and get this place under control. There are far too many things here that do not need to make it out."

"Boss!" shouts Bleu as the unicorn struggles to get his hooves under him.

"Jer what the buck happened?"questions Rhede.

"I fed it." responds Jer, pushing himself to his hooves.

"You need to lay back down, you are in no shape to be up and around." lectures Velkorn.

The pony ignores her trotting to the edge of the dais looking over the scrambling chaos below. Ponies, griffons, diamond dogs, and other unimaginable creatures rampage about below, killing each other, trying to escape, or just trying to hide.

"Starfall go let Celestia and the Guards know we are here to help them. Velkorn I need you to take down as many as you can with out killing them we don't know if any of them are innocents trapped here with the escapees, go with Bleu. Bleu I want you to find the ones that do not seem much of a threat and move them up here. Rhede I need you to watch my back and make sure they are as little of a threat as they seem when Bleu brings them back here." orders Jer.

"And what are you going to be doing, resting I hope, Velkorn said your heart stopped." offers Rhede.

"Better if I didn't recover from that. Maybe it will give me a second chance to die this time." mutters Jer.

"What?"

"Never mind, just go." Jer commands his horn glowing brightly.

Starfall nods taking off into the air as Bleu changes sizes allowing Velkorn to hop onto her back before she takes off into the air. Jer'rahd's horn grows brighter as he starts to cast, though it goes out suddenly as a red globe of energy covers the sky, surrounding the garden as far as he could see.

"I am impressed Jer." Rhede whistles." Used tah be you couldn't do half this much."

"That was not me." responds Jer. " Some one else cast that."

"Well I suppose so long as it works. I guess they managed to get a competent guard or two in the Royal Guard." Rhede's eyes narrow as he looks to his friend. "So what did you feed?"

Jer'rahd sighs looking up at the sky before trotting over to put his armor back on. Rhede was about to say something when he saw the scar from Bleu's lightning was all but gone, little more than a dark scar added to the ones already covering the unicorn, one that looked like it happened years ago.

"How did you spend your time Rhede?" Jer questions. " Do you remember any of it?"

"No, slept like a foal I figure. I don't really remember anything. I know I was being turned to stone, then nothing that I can clearly recall til the spell started wearing off a little bit ago." rambles Rhede. "Why?"

"I slept as well. But I recall everything from the entire time." mutters Jer as he pulls a strap of his armor tighter.

"I don't see how that explains why your heart stopped when you woke up." says Rhede.

Jer'rahd lifts his head looking at his friend before sighing.

"Rhede what happens when I sleep?" questions Jer. " More importantly, what happens when I sleep after we went to Neighlantis?"

"You get nightmares..." Rhede's eyes widen. " By Celestia..."

"She only had a little bit to do with it Rhede. I just spent a long time in absolute terror with something inside me that feeds on fear." states Jer without a hint of emotion. " Better Velkorn had not revived me then let something like that loose."

"Buck... there's got to be something we can do. Isn't there? You seem alright now." questions Rhede pleadingly.

"I am keeping it in check, but I have no idea if I can keep doing that."responds Jer. " It used to be I just heard it whispering, now its screaming."

Rhede looks as if he wanted to keep asking things, when the sound of leathery wings draws their attention upward.

Bleu flaps her wings as she comes in for a landing. Her fore arms cross her chest holding three forms cradled in her arms as she touches down on her rear legs.

Velkorn did not even wait for Bleu to land fully before leaping off her back and darting over to Jer'rahd shoving Rhede out of the way as she glares at the now re-armored unicorn.

Rhede staggers to the side a bit blinking at Velkorn before moving to the bodies Bleu was setting on the stone dais.

"What's with these three?"questions Rhede as Velkorn starts shouting at Jer'rahd.

Two earth pony mares lay on the ground in what looked like short skirts and a partial torn open white button up shirts. The two mares were a pale peach coloration though ones main and tail was bright green and the others was a almost neon blue.

The male pony looked some what feral, he was a dark sickly green with patches of scales and leathery skin that showed he was not quite fully earth pony. Granted the dozen or so strange tentacles sprouting from his back helped cement that fact.

"Strangest thing I have seen in a while. I think the stallion was trying to rape the pair of them with those tendril things. Velkorn kinda jumped off my back and landed on him. She belted the other two when they turned to attack her once they were let go. Insert a ' I've seen enough hentai' joke here." mutters Bleu.

"Enough what?" questions a confused Rhede.

"Never you mind. Velky lets go we have a great deal of ground to cover and you know boss ain't gonna listen, even if you were talking in pony." shouts Bleu.

The zebra curses again rushing towards the dragon stopping to stare at Rhede. Her ears flatten and she snorts angrily and smacks him rather forcefully on the nose.

["Hooves off them Pelt."] Velkorn snaps before bounding back onto Bleu's back as Rhede rubs his nose.

Rhede looks at the unconscious ponies before trotting back over the Jer'rahd.

"Did I miss something between you two while I was out Rhede?"questions Jer.

" If so I must have slept through it too. So how long do you think we were asleep?" Rhede questions. " Do you think Luna is free?"

"I think she is. I think she has been here as well. Sometimes the nightmares stopped. Always with a silvery full moon that kept them at bay. Same as it was before." Jer explains.

Rhede nods though he is not quite sure what his friend was talking about..

"Well as soon as Starfall gets here with Celestia we will know for sure." Rhede smirks. "I kinda want to go have a look at the Guards at the gate, see how some of the mares look now a days."

"Rhede depending on how far in the future we are most of those mares likely have a little bit of you in them with how you got around." grumbles Jer.

"If they look good enough, and it's been long enough, I am more than willing to put a lot more of me into them." Rhede states while smirking.

=====================================================

Starfall glides under the red shield, rather curious as to who raised it. Below her all manner of chaos was going on. Things were fighting below her that she had never considered to exist. Creatures that she recognized from fables as a child. A smiling purple feline and a creature that seemed similar to something called a Jaberwocky from an old foals poem, a old pony that seemed like a zombie screamed about her horse shoe,and a headless pony galloped through the maze chasing a host of Diamond dogs with metallic skin. In the distance a number of shadowy flying creatures beat themselves against the shield seeking escape, screams and roars fill the air, echoing loudly against the red dome.

It felt good to get into the air again, she was not sure how long she had been in stone,but she had been aware of bits and pieces of it. It had been odd when she was first changed to stone, she woke up at the first snow fall unable to move though she could see everything around her as well as hear things going on, though she did not feel the cold and could not move or react to anything.

It was boring though she dozed off again before she could panic about being stuck like that. She woke at various times across the seasons and spent a long number of years freaking out as a Parasprite found a small gap between her wing and her body and built a nest there.

She had always been terrified of the things. Ever since she was a little foal and she found one in the woods. She had thought it cute and brought it home, once there it proceeded to eat nearly all her toys and the contents of her room, she had been sure it would come for her next though her screaming had brought her father into the room and he had killed it.

She was unsure how long she had been in that state with the creature under her wing. The moment she was free her reaction was the same as it always was, fly far fly fast. She had not gone far when the fear left her and she could take stock.

There was no reason for her to be afraid of the things, she was no longer the same little girl she was before. Not for who knew how many years. She had scouted where she was and seen Celestia and then returned to the group to report her findings and kill the creature that haunted her foal hood. She was still terrified facing it, but she managed to kill it none the less. Now if she could only get rid of her hatred for griffons as well.

Twilight pulls back, shaking her head. How had she suddenly focused on Starfall? The patch was Jer'rahd's wasn't it? Had she gotten good enough that she could focus on any one, or was the spell still keyed to the former Element Bearers? Perhaps she had been using and tweaking the spell so often all she needed was a focus for the time and not the pony. This could open a whole new world of possibilities. It was something that she needed to look into later as it could be useful.

She slips back into the window.

-

Starfall tilts her head at a noise like thunder, looking down into the hedge maze she spots the source.

A bolt of lightning slams into the side of a large pale red scaled form. A multitude of heads thrash around taking bites at its attackers or firing blasts of fire at several Ponies in Royal Guard armor. Princes Celestia was among them trying to cast a spell but the creature was not giving her a chance to focus with its constant attacks.

As she watched a guard with a large ax cleaves off one of the beasts heads. Rather than pressing the attack he bounds away as a pair of heads sprouts from the stump, both of them firing a blast of flame at the guard setting his tail on fire.

Starfall regards it curiously, she had never seen a hydra that spit fire, that was normally what was used to stop their heads from regrowing. The beast was large, but not nearly as massive as some of the ones she had seen. Besides there was a easier way to take these things out if you could get past the heads, hopefully that still worked with this creature.

The purple maned pegasus flies up to the top of the dome hoping she had enough room to do this. She kicks off the shield rocketing towards the creature, a grin crossing her face as the air starts to cone around her outstretched hooves.

It had been far to long since she cut loose.

==========================================

Celestia curses dodging another blast from the pyro hydra. These things were exceptionally rare in the wild and never lived any where near ponies. This one had been different. Just over five hundred years ago it had rampaged the country side making meals out of ponies and anything else it could shove into its gullet.. Hydra's tended to be tough beasts by nature, but they were vulnerable to fire. This type of hydra healed from flames, this one in particular also had a strong magical resistance that allowed it to shrug off all but the strongest spells.

If she recalled correctly it had finally been captured after losing a staring contest with a Cockatrice that some pony had herded towards it. She had been trying to reseal it in stone, but a spell that would get past its resistance was taking longer to cast than the creature would allow.

"Princess whats that sound?"shouts a Guard as he deflects an attack from on of the heads with his spear.

Her ears perk, making out a high pitched whine that was drawing closer. The Goddess of the Sun looks up just as a pegasus breaks the cone of air around her, a corona of light bursts from her form moments before the purple maned mare slams into the main body of the beast.

Celestia raises a shield around herself and her guards as the hydra screams out from all its heads exploding into flaming chunks of chard meat as the impact forces its insides out though its multiple heads and the few wounds the Guards had managed to inflict.

As the dust and smoke start to settle the black armored pegasus climbs out of the small crater cursing about the mess as she shakes herself off. Celestia lowers her shields as the Guards move to surround this new threat.

Starfall pauses looking at the weapons pointed at her with mild disinterest before looking up at the Princess of the sun and bowing lightly.

"It has been a while Princess, I expect longer for you than me however." quips Starfall.

It only took Celestia a moment to piece together who she was. She had only ever seen two pegasi preform the sonic rain boom, and rain nuke respectively, the name came easily once that connection was made.

"Starfall Silvertail... "Celestia chuckles. "It has been a while, over a thousand years to be exact. Would you mind not doing that again? The young lieutenant Shining Armor's shield is quite strong, but I am unsure how many rain booms it could take."

Starfall's slight smirk fades as Celestia tells her how long she had been in stone. Her daughter would be centuries dead by now. There was no hope at all of ever reconciling with her.

"If you say so Princess. General Kaisur wanted me to find you and get an assessment of the situation." rattles off Starfall nodding towards the Guards around her. " You mind getting them to stand down?"

Celestia notices the pegasus tone darken and nods to the Guards who step back. Of course this one would be thinking about her daughter.

"The situation is this Starfall. Discord has escaped and woken nearly every creature in the garden. The Royal Guard are outside the shield trying to contain the ones that escaped along with Luna. A compliment of Guards and I are in here trying to recapture the more dangerous ones before they have a chance to make it to the barrier." Celestia explains.

"I see. He has Velkorn and Bleu moving about stunning and rescuing some of the ones that seem to be in trouble. They are bringing them back to where we were in stone." responds Starfall. " The General made the offer to help if you needed it before, I suppose that still stands. It does look as though you might need some assistance."

Celestia nods though her attention was turned to one of her Guards who had been struck by the Hydra. He was alive but badly injured. Her horn glows, the aura surrounding the armored pony before he blinks out of existence. Celestia sighs hoping that the medics outside the garden were prepared to receive the number of injured she was sending them.

"I would prefer if you try to keep them alive, not everything in the garden is a dire threat. Some were sealed because they have a chance at redemption." Celestia sighs." The same as you five were."

"I am sure the hydra did not care for redemption Princess." mutters Starfall as she scoops up the injured guard's blade. " I will inform him, though I would ask you go find him, something is wrong with him."

"Something is wrong?" questions Celestia.

"Yes, Velkorn says he died again. " Starfall says as she takes off into the air.

Celestia looks up after the pegasus curiously before turning her attention to her guards.

"Alright we need to head for that pillar."

"Princess are you sure you can trust her?"questions a Guard.

"Something wrong Sergeant... Peach Blossom was it?"questions Celestia.

The white pegasus nods.

"Yes Princess. It's just, she killed the hydra and didn't even seem to break a sweat or be bother by the blood and mess it made. Just the sight of whats left of that creature is making me ill and she barely gave it any more thought than some pony would swatting a fly."complains the orange maned stallion.

"She is from a different time Sergeant." Celestia sighs." If this bothers you, one of the more hardened ponies of this era, than my thousand years have not been wasted."

"Princess?

"Never mind Sergeant, are you up to continue? If she bothers you then her commander will likely make you wet yourself."

When they first flew over the dead end section of the maze, the ponies were facing off against a white maticore that had them cornered. A dozen or so bodies exactly like each other lay strewn at the beasts claws, a wall of the same ponies stood between the beast and what Bleu figured was the source at the back of the group.

Sweat ran down the blue and white spotted ponies body. The stallion had no mane or tail and he seemed to turn to some kind of goop before splitting, though each split seemed to wear it out further. As Bleu circled, the pony in the back collapses and the others slowly followed suit like dominoes.

The maticore roars and leaps for the source pony only to smash into the ground as the full weight of a blue dragon impacts its back, crushing the beasts spine and ribcage under her weight.

[" I said gently Bleu!"] snaps Velkorn.

"That was gently, if I did it hard the thing wouldn't need to have a grave dug for it. "responds Bleu " Whats with you? you're all snappish today."

Velkorn checks over the strange ponies nodding for Bleu to gather them up as she climbs onto the dragons back.

["Do you recall any of your time as a statue?"] questions Velkorn.

"A little, its like I was asleep sometimes and woke up other times." responds Bleu."It was kinda weird."

["I spent the whole time awake. It is small wonder I have not gone mad. I spent the entire time in either meditation or reciting my books and studies from memory."] grumbles Velkorn.

"Religious fecal matter, that sucks! Are you sure you're okay Velky?" questions Bleu. " How long were you staring at nothing. I have no idea how long we were out."

["Nor do I, it is rather hard to keep track of days when they number in the thousands of thousands and you have no way to mark the time aside from your thoughts. It has however, been a full season since Princess Luna returned."] states Velkorn.

"Oh cool Lulu's back? It is her right not Nightmare Moon?"

["Near as I could tell. She has come to look at us with Celestia on more than one occasion. The last few months she has been on the dais every night to raise the moon and lower it."]

The conversation pauses as Bleu drops off the first load of clone ponies and flies off for more. Rhede had found some rope some where and tied up the first group, Jer'rahd had not moved from the edge of the dais.

"Well I guess that means she's not forgiven us yet." mutters Bleu.

[" I do not consider that much of an issue now. I would much prefer to be freed, the rest of you can wait for her forgiveness if you wish."] snaps Velkorn.

"What? You agreed to wait before."

["I did so for the wrong reasons."]

"Rhede?"

["Pelt... yes... were it not for him I would not even be here I would likely have been back in my homeland as a Queen still. All that is bad that has happened to me has come from my pursuit of that stallion."]

Bleu lands collecting the remaining clone ponies.

"Well I think you would have been dead by this point in time. But if you stayed home you never would have met any of us."

["I could have dealt well with that."]

Bleu turns her head looking at Velkorn with as cute a face as she could muster as a massive blue dragon. The zebra leans back trying not to meet the dragons gaze.

"But, but, I thought we were friends..." Bleu whimpers still offering puppy dog eyes.

Velkorn rubs her face with a hoof.

["We are friends Bleu... I am... I am just taking it out on you when I should not, I am sorry."]

"S'okay." Bleu perks back up as if not upset at all. " That long just staring at things would get me pretty pissed too."

[" It has given me a long time to think about my situation with Rhede as well. Despite what was done he has always been correct."]

"Correct about what?"

Bleu launches herself into the air carrying the rest of the clones.

["That I should have found some one else to love. But I let myself succumb to the curse because I thought him worthy."]

"The what?"

================================================

Jer'rahd looks up at the white alicorn and to the Guard surrounding her.

"So what did you want us to do then Celestia?" Jer'rahd questions. " I gather you want as many as possible taken alive."

"Yes, The pyro hydra and the maticore could not be helped, it seems and there are likely other creatures that will be the same way. If they cannot be safely taken alive then do what you must. "Celestia comments." There are three of these large pillars in the garden, they will make good places to put those that you capture or send those who are cooperative. I will also post a pegasus at each for contact. There are a number of guard units doing the same as you are, I will inform them that you are going to help."

Jer'rahd nods as Celestia's horn glows forming a map.

"I want you five to focus on this section of the garden here." Celestia says pointing to a large spot deep in the hedge maze with a hoof, causing the area on the map to turn red. " Some of the more dangerous creatures are housed, there as well as many things I am unsure of from the previous Garden. I have made one pass through that point already and sealed some of them, but there are more than I can safely deal with by myself. I would send Luna with you, but she is still busy out side the shield with the things that escaped before it went up."

"I doubt she wishes to work with us again any way Celestia. Though once this is done I would like to know how she was cured." mutters Jer.

"The ones currently combating Discord freed her with the Elements of Harmony. The very thing we were unable to do so long ago they accomplished a year ago." Celestia explains.

"Does she know we are here?" questions Rhede.

Velkorn winces a little at Rhede's comment, Bleu looks to the zebra and sighs knowing the answer already.

Celestia sighs. "We need to get moving before this gets worse. Pausing to explain the situation even this long may have been too much. I will be on this side of the same area. There are not many of the Royal Guard who would be able to deal with this as well as you five can."

"Fine there will be plenty of time to talk about this later." grumbles Jer'rahd.

["Celestia if I might pose a question."] asks Velkorn.

"Hmm yes, what is it , please make it brief Velkorn."

[" When Jer'rahd first was freed of stone his heart stopped, yet now he seems as if it did not even happen. I have never known one to recover from death that quickly. Even some one such as him should not be back on his hooves less than a hour after being dead." ]

Celestia looks from the zebra to the gray unicorn as he climbs up onto Bleus's back yelling at the others to hurry.

"I will look into it later Velkorn, perhaps he is simply being stubborn again. I do not know why he would have died however. Please keep an eye on him, stop him if something like that looks to happen again."

Velkorn nods darting over to join the others on Bleu's back. The Dragon nods and she and Starfall take off into the air headed for the section of the garden Celestia pointed them too.

"Will they be alright princess?" questions a Guard. " They only took a dozen daggers and a pair of swords from what we offered."

"I suspect that they will probably do better than us Sergeant. Let us go."

==================================================

Bleu lands at the edge of the zone and they decided to move in and sweep the area between the shield and the pillar.

There was already a hole in the barrier that was was growing wider as they approached. Bleu lands among a collection of skeletons and scraps of cloth. Most of the skeletons seemed to be of unicorns though alicorns and some other creatures bones covering the ground as well, picked clean with little bite marks on them. It was not clear that the skeletons unicorns at first until the holes in the skulls were noticed the horns either pulled out or devoured.

A blur of winged movement was swirling around the edges of the hole in the shield with what looked like metallic parasprites gnawing at the magic barrier.

Starfall froze and Bleu fires off her breath weapon, vaporizing a large mass of them. While thinning the numbers, it also drew the swarms attention to them. Jer'rahd forms his own shield around the group to keep the swarm at bay, only to have them start gnawing on his shield.

The unicorn winces feeling the first bites on his barrier.

"HURRY UP BLEU, THEIR EATING MY SHIELD " shouts Jer raising another green glowing barrier between the group and the swarm.

"I can only do that every other round boss gotta give me a moment to recharge."snaps Bleu.

"Shit they are getting through Jer." yelps Rhede impaling one with a dagger. " Weapons work fine on them though. What the hell are they made of?"

Sweat forms on Jer'rahd face as he raises more barriers.

"Star metal, they are damn parasprites made of star metal." growls Jer. " I think they might really want to eat me judging by the bodies here. Starfall a little help!"

The pegasus whimpers at the mass of the bugs around her as Bleu fires another blast of lightning though a hole eaten in the shield. Velkorn and Rhede both dash around stomping the things. Jer'rahd curses yanking his head to the side as one of them makes it through to snap at his horn.

Starfall fans out her wings suddenly pulling her goggles over her eyes.

"General drop the shields when I say so, Bleu get ready to zap them." snarls Starfall.

Jer'rahd whips his head to the side again avoiding another bite before lunging at the parasprite, his own jaws snap down on the little beast crunching it to paste. The unicorn suddenly looks as green as his shields as he spits out the bits of parasprite nearly retching, he manages a nod at least.

"NOW!"

The pegasus was moving before the green glow of Jer'rahd's shields vanishes completely. Her form a blur as she whirled and spun about the clouds of parasprites. The little creatures flail wildly as they were drawn along in the speedy pegasus's wake and quickly sucked up into a vortex as Starfall flew in a tight circle in the air, a small funnel cloud forming of dust, debris and parasprites.

Bleu grins launching into the air over the spinning dervish breathing in deeply, her fangs crackling with lightning as Starfall yanks herself away from the whirlwind just as Bleu cuts loose with the bolt of lightning, frying all the metallic parasprites that had been sucked up within.

Starfall's hooves hit the ground her body still spinning leaving cork screw like grooves in the ground before she manages to stop. She stands there a moment before turning green herself and rushing off to a bush to review what she ate a thousand years previous. Evidently the spinning was a bit much for her.

Jer'rahd was not doing much better and was currently chewing on grass trying to get the horrid taste from his mouth.

The others kept watch but no other parasprites seemed to be present. In the area.

"It seems there's some rather nasty things kept in here." chuckles Rhede." And here I thought we were the worst things in this garden."

"We are still alive they are not fluffy flank."responds Bleu. " I say that opinion is still unchanged."

"Don't get cocky, we just started this mission, gah." gags Jer'rahd." Please tell me some one has some wine or something to get this taste out of my mouth."

================================================

"Oh not these things again. Bleu tell them to wait by the pillar over there." groans Starfall.

Bleu sighs looking down at the tribal teddy bear like things that were bowing and scraping before her. There were only six, but they were decidedly the same things that the group had encountered in the Darklands.

"I don't speak... what ever these things are." grumbles Bleu.

"Just point and yell, seems to be how dragons got them to listen before." responds Rhede.

Bleu sighs, roaring and gesturing wildly pointing to one of the near by pillars and then the bear creatures. After a moment they seem to get the gist of it and raise their spears up screaming and hollering as they charge the pillar like it was a castle they needed to conquer for their over lord.

Jer'rahd slaps his face with a hoof as Velkorn simply chuckles.

"If those they turn out to be some sort of invincible teddy bear things and take over Canterlot I am blaming Rhede." grumbles Bleu.

===================================================

"What even were those things?" shudders Rhede.

The group departs another section of the hedge maze waiting for Bleu and Starfall to return from dropping the strange creatures off.

" I don't know but they seemed as confused as we were at first. They knew Bleu was a dragon, but they did not seem to grasp that we were ponies." considers Jer. " The large one called itself a Reeka and the tall one called itself a Draggle. "

"I think those where their names." responds Rhede." They didn't seem dangerous though, rather incompetent with all their arguing."

["I wonder what a phlume is..."] mutters Velkorn.

"Okay going by what we have seen before I expect this to be some sort of monster that will try to eat us , just like that blasted rabbit."growls Jer.

"I told you to look at the bones Boss ,but no one believes the dragon." whines Bleu." Every one just says 'Oh it was just a harmless bunny', you're lucky to still have your head."

"Bleu stuff it, we get it, so what are we going to do with this... puppy?" questions Jer.

"Maybe we can confuse it by running away further?" responds Rhede.

" It's a white , blue eyed puppy in a unbuttoned teal shirt sitting alone in a grass field." shrugs Starfall." Can any one see what the collar says from here?"

[" I think it says Peter. I also believe he is chewing on a earth worm."]

"Let's just let Princess Celestia know where this thing is and move on. It doesn't seem to be going any where." grumbles Rhede.

" Fine after that rabbit, I don't trust anything innocent around here." responds Jer'rahd.

The group slowly slinks away leaving the puppy with its strange chew toy.

==============================================

Bleu peeks around the corner of a hedge looking at a object on a hill before ducking back around the corner. Jer'rahd pokes his head out to see what she was looking at and sighs.

"What is it Jer?" questions Rhede from behind the dragonling.

"It's a gazebo."responds Jer.

"What color?"

"White or off white, I think. Hard to tell from here."

"How far away?

"About fifty yards or so."

"How big?"

"I dunno about four ponies long and three high with a pointed top. What does it matter Rhede?"

"Is it doing anything?"

"What? No its just sitting there, its a gazebo."

"Think it will be a problem?"

"Rhede honestly are you messing with me or is your brain still part stone, it's a gazebo. Look!"

Jer'rahd drags the earth pony around to show him as Bleu chuckles.

Rhede stares at the thing a moment and then glares at Jer'rahd.

"You could have just told me it was a pavilion." snaps Rhede.

"I did."

"No you said it's a gazebo. What the heck kind of made up word is gazebo any way?"

Starfall and Velkorn both smirk as the pair start to argue as the continue on. The small taste of normalcy rather comforting.

======================================

"Bleu stay back this thing doesn't seem to like you." orders Jer.

Bleu nods slipping back behind the bush and looking over the top of it at the massive green dragonfly seemingly made of crystal. The creature rested on a over turned pedestal , one of its wings crushed and several cracks led the length of its side.

"Velkorn you know anything about this?" questions Starfall.

"I can see the damage to its side, but with what it is made of I could not help it if I tried."

"Every body shush... it's saying something. I know this language..." Rhede states before quickly trotting closer his ears perked as the creature seems to hum something sounding all the world like a crystalline chime.

"Careful Rhede" snaps Starfall.

Rhede listens to it intently before the creature gives a last shudder and turns into dust collapsing to the ground like a shower of green crystal sand.

The other slowly move up looking at the remains of the creature.

"What did it say Rhede." questions Jer.

"I didn't get all of it. The thing was using a dead language that I only partially studied. I think it said,' tainted generosity returns, the love cursed king, the empire will rise,' that's it."recites Rhede.

"Great another ominous warning, remind me to pass that on to Celestia when we see again." sighs Jer. " Like we do not have enough problems."

======================================================

Rhede twitches at the monstrosity before them. Both Jer and Starfall looked ill as well. Bleu was simply staring at it and Velkorn was tilting her head to one side then the other, as if unable to comprehend its anatomy properly.

The 'pony' as it called itself was on some sort of tangent about her hat, seemingly to herself though she occasionally would ask their opinions about it then completely ignore the response.

The creature appeared to be a pale blue earth pony with multicolored mane, tail, and eyes. It did sport a cutie mark that was a rainbow stretched between two clouds, it also had a pink heart tattooed on its left fore hoof.

From there the similarities to any pony any of them had ever seen ended. Its eyes were tiny and stared vacantly into ones soul, the creatures body was plump and its legs looked unsuited to carrying its bulk. The head looked like a foals attempt to sculpt a pony out of clay. It's snout was long, square, and flat, Velkorn briefly described it as looking similar to a massive beast from the zebra lands called a hippo.

And then there was the hat. It seemed to have started life as a simple sun bonnet of thatch with a purple band around it. The hat band however was so full of feathers it looked like it an entire continents worth of birds died to supply the feathers.

At first they had thought it was part of her head, then she took off the hat.

"Yes well anyway, Miss... umm, Rainbow Dash was it? The party, I suppose, is over there at the large pillar, so if you leave now you can, err I guess, be fashionably late?"suggests Rhede.

" Of course dahling so kind of you to let me know. " declares Rainbow Dash." I must admit you all look quite dashing in those uniforms ah do hope to see you if you are the party dahlings."

As the strange 'pony' trundles off Starfall chuckles.

"So did we just meet Rhede's newest conquest?" Starfall grins.

Bleu nearly chokes trying to hold back a laugh and Velkorn simply smirks.

"Not a chance." states Rhede." I wouldn't touch that thing with some one else's dick."

===============================================

Celestia looks down from the top of the pillar wincing a little at the report Jer'rahd was giving. All of the creatures they had sent back to the dais were stone statues in varying poses atop the structure now.

"I am sorry about the parasprites Kaisur. I knew there was a statue of a single one, but I did not know why one would be turned to stone." explains Celestia.

"Something before your time I suppose. Likely something else of Aviana's" grumbles Jer. " It doesn't matter as far as I know we killed them all, but they seemed to have eaten a few unicorns, at least two alicorns, and some other things judging by the bones."

Celestia nods ignoring the comment about her old friend. The Princess of the Sun turns to Rhede.

"Please tell me again what the dragonfly said Pelt." Celestia questions.

"Like I said the first time all I understood was,' tainted generosity returns, the love cursed king, the empire will rise.' Not exactly much to go on." mutters Rhede.

"I know what it means and that is a bad sign. I am sorry to hear that Greenwitch passed. He was another who chose to be turned into a statue by choice. He had hoped to see his land returned from the curse it was under. I will need to send some ponies north to watch for its return."reflects Celestia.

"Yes that's nice what is it?" snaps Jer.

Celestia seemed about to respond when a green flash of flame spirals into existence above her horn dropping a scroll before her. Celestia's magic catches and unfurls the note, her expression darkening as she reads it.

"Oh no... she has lost her way, this is terrible." Celestia laments, starting to pace, her ears flat against her head. She suddenly stops dead and brightens considerably." The letters... Kaisur take the others and return to your pillar I will meet you there again once I have dealt with this."commands Celestia." Sergeant I need you to inform my sister of what has gone on in here and tell lieutenant Shining I will wish to see him once this crisis is averted. I will return soon enough."

Before any one else could say anything Celestia's horn flashes and she vanishes.

"Busy mare." mutters Rhede.

Sergeant Peach Blossom nods.

"She has been quite rushed in the year since her sister returned to her. The events of today have been especially trying with Discord's return." explains the Sergeant. I am not exactly sure who you five are , but your help has been invaluable, thank you. You may have helped save Equestria a great deal of grief."

"Wouldn't be the first time" quips Bleu. " We flying back Boss?"

Jer'rahd shakes his head saluting the Sergeant as he heads down the ramp of the west pillar. The others follow suit leaving the Royal Guard to finish up.

"What's up Jer?"questions Rhede catching up with him. " Something else on your mind?"

"We forgot to check on some statues that we should have gone after first."responds Jer.

"Really who?" questions Bleu.

"Razor Wing." snarls Starfall catching onto what Jer'rahd was suggesting.

"Silver Claw and Scarlet as well." grumbles Jer.

"Claymore." hisses Bleu.

["Bloodtail."] shivers Velkorn.

"Shit... what the hell are we walking for?" Rhede growls starting to gallop.

Bleu shrinks down hopping onto Jer'rahd's back as the group rushes to the last place they had seen the statues of those they would have rather seen dead.

================================================

"HAAAAALP! SOME PONY HAAAALP!"

The group skids to a halt at the yell. The sound of foals screaming and the occasional thwack of something striking an unyielding surface was easily heard in the row of hedges, along with a host of slavering growls.

"Now what?"growls Jer.

"Sounds like foals. Could be a trap." utters Rhede.

"If it's real we can't leave them. You all go check it out, I'll go on to the statues." orders Jer.

""I'll go with you." snaps Starfall.

"You will go with them in case its a trap they will need you as well. I don't need any one to help me look." responds Jer.

"I have a score to settle General."snarls Starfall

"Abandoning another foal for revenge Starfall?" growls Jer.

There was a loud crack as Starfall's hoof connects to Jer'rahd's face, actually staggering him back a bit. The rage on her face made it clear she was refraining from doing more than just slapping him for that comment.

"Damn Jer. That was cold."utters Rhede." I'd smack yah myself for it, but I don't think Starfall wants to share kicking yer ass."

Jer'rahd ignores him staring at Starfall until another scream echos through the hedges. Bleu belts Jer'rahd in the back of his head with her tail as she hops off his back.

"Let's go. He needs some time to cool down."grumbles Bleu. " Don't you Jer'rahd..."

Jer'rahd turns ignoring their glares and gallops off as the others take off to find the source of the screams.

He knew what was inside of him and he knew what would happen if it got out. Luna had been back as herself for a year now and had not awoken them.

If he found them awake and they killed him he would no longer need to worry about the beast getting free.

Not that he didn't plan to take a few with him when he went.

==================================================

Three fillies huddled together a top a ornamental tree like strange panicked fruit. A pale yellow earth pony with red hair and a large pink bow clung to the top. Just under her a white unicorn filly with a disheveled mess of purple striped pink mane and tail clung to another branch. On the lowest branch a orange pegasus filly with purple hair gripped a broken tree branch in her teeth swinging wildly at a pack of creatures clawing and jumping at them from the ground below. Occasionally she connected with the branch and sent a creature who was trying to climb the tree tumbling to the ground.

Starfall's eyes narrow.

"Trolls... good I need to work off some frustration now. Rhede back me up, Velkorn, Bleu, get the fillies." orders Starfall. "Take them back to the Dias with the Guards, then get back here."

"Finally remembered your second in command huh? Alright you got it, brave kid there with the stick." remarks Rhede.

The others nod as Starfall tears across the ground towards the pack of trolls. Rhede stands up on his rear hooves spinning a pair of daggers on his fore hooves, his teeth clamped on a the grips of six more blades as he picks his targets. He tosses the two he was spinning in the air whirling to land on his fore hooves and kicks out hard with his back hooves. The pair of daggers connect with his rear hooves shooting though the air like cannon shot, slamming into a pair of the trolls leaping into the air after the lowest filly sending the bodies tumbling across the field away from the tree, daggers buried deep in the twitching creatures necks.

The others after the fillies turn just in time for Starfall to be among them, her borrowed blade ripping into the creatures as more daggers zip through the air.

The fillies watch in shock at the two coming to their rescue, though the screaming starts again as a massive shadow descends on them from above, gripping the tree with them on it and ripping it out of the ground carrying it into the air.

Scootaloo smacks the branch against the blue scaled claw holding the tree as it rises higher in the air.  
Velkorn drops down from Bleu's back landing on the tree trunk smiling at the surprised fillies.

"Zecora?" questions AppleBloom

Velkorn shakes her head." Hello there, you fillies are quite brave, please relax though, we are here to help, not send you to your early grave."

Bushes were destroyed by his one pony stampede as he charged through the maze cursing his luck for getting lost like he was Rhede. After smashing through another hedge row he finally recognized a path and darted towards it trotting into a clearing with a multitude of empty pedestals.

"Buck it..."snarls Jer.

The sound of a deep breath is the only warning he gets before the bush to his left ignites in white fire, a line of it searing the air as it races towards him. A green shield is raised between himself and the white line of fire the blaze striking the panel and fanning off of it like water poured onto a plate setting the grass and surrounding bushes on fire.

"Well well there is a face I was never expecting to have to see again. I should have know however with all the blind charging through the bushes. Hello Kaisur. It has been some time."hisses Silver Claw stepping through the flaming shrubs advancing on Jer'rahd." No toy or princess to save your ass this time."

"Where are the others who where here?" questions Jer.

"We are exactly where we are supposed to be father. Well some of us are. You should be dead like your friends." chuckles Nocturne fading in from the shadows.

A strange Zebra dressed in ragged robes with a skull of some creature resting on his head slowly trots after her giving the gray unicorn a brief look that turns into a hard stare. Jer'rahd did not recognize him, but figured it must be the one that Rhede and Velkorn had put here.

["There is something wrong with this one Nocturne. There is a power within him that is the same as that which you utilize, but it is far stronger in him. We do not have time to be trapped in a battle."] grumbles Bloodtail.

"This shall not take long, and I would think he had some power like mine, stronger however is incorrect." Nocturne chuckles, a blast of energy leaving her horn arcing towards the gray unicorn and striking another shield he raises." No magic armor or weapon this time father. I saw the blade mother gave you, very nice. Pity you do not have it."

[" You misunderstand pony."] sighs Bloodtail. [" His power is stronger than yours as he has made a contract with the books. If you actually looked at him rather than let your ego get the best of you like the lizard has you might just see that."]

Silver Claw growls though Nocturne seems to consider looking back at Jer'rahd. The unicorn seemed to be weighing his options here though running did not cross his mind.

"He has used the books. What have you done with them father? Is that why you are here?" questions Nocturne.

Jer'rahd's only answer is to send the borrowed blade whipping at the black alicorn. The mare chuckles stepping to the side and bumping into a shield Jer'rahd had flung up to prevent her from dodging. Her eyes widen though a blast of white fire melts the blade before it touches the mare.

"She doesn't die till I get what I want Kaisur." snarls Silver Claw.

"Like I am going to allow that. I suppose I will have to just kill you all with my bare hooves. You are fargakkkkGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"screams Jer his shields dropping as he collapses to the ground.

["Impressive spell Nocturne, though I can see the power, I did not see you cast. What did you do?"]questions Bloodtail.

"I did not do anything...We need to finish this and find the gate to Tartarus. That is most likely where Celestia hid the books... what is happening!?" regards Nocturne.

Jer'rahd pushes himself back to his hooves, the flesh of his legs rapidly turning to stone as he growls his red eye flaring bright enough to make the trio squint before stone covers his head leaving a expression of rage on his face.

Bloodtail lifts his head looking away from the scene as the red shield fades, a bright light flares brightly from down the mountain filling the horizon with a soft white glow.

["I no longer feel Discord's energy."] considers Bloodtail. [" I believe he has been defeated. Is this the power of the Elements? Impressive."]

Both the zebra and dragon flinch looking to their legs as the stone prison begins climbing up them. Nocturnes horn flashes brightly and the climbing rock turns to dust leaving the trio untouched by the stone spell.

"Hmm just as you predicted. Every thing is returning to stone now that that Draquonuus is gone. I am glad you removed that spell pony." hisses Silver Claw.

"I did not do it for my health dragon. I have need of your abilities to fulfill my own goals."responds Nocturne. " We need to gather, Mustang, Razor Wing, and Scarlet before we leave this place. We do not need to encounter on of the Princesses at this... what the buck is that?"

A writhing mass of darkness surrounds the statue of Jer'rahd. The stone cracks and more shadow bleeds from the stones 'wounds'. A large chunk of stone falls away from the ponies chest and a large red eye that could not possibly fit inside such a small body stares out at the group, a low rumbling growl like thunder sounds from all around them as more shadows gather racing across the ground towards the broken statue.

Silver Claw and Bloodtail both take a step away from the creature. Nocturne shivers under the things gaze.

"This is why he was sealed. The books have corrupted him as they did mother. Celestia trapped him in stone and the power does not wish to go back to sleep. We must flee. "shouts Nocturne. Her horn glows brightly enveloping the dragon ,zebra and herself before her power flashes teleporting the trio away. Another roar fills the air as the statue starts to crumble, a massive clawed paw smashing free of the statue pushing a huge shadowy form upright and free of its tiny prison.

[A short time earlier]

Starfall glides over the pedestal dropping Rhede down onto the marble surface and landing next to him panting.

"I do not remember you being this fat Pelt." snaps Starfall.

"I am not fat, that's all tone muscle there girly." grumbles Rhede." And don't you forget it."

"HEY THERE'S THE OTHER ONES!" shouts a filly.

Rhede and Starfall look over to Bleu and Velkorn, the former was buried under a pile of young ponies while the guards and a purple pony with pink striped mane and tail with three smiling flowers as her cutie mark tried to get the group of them to calm down.

Three fillies dart over to the trio shouting as they bounded around the pair firing off a million questions along with various thanks and compliments for saving them.. They finally stop as the purple mare with the smiling flowers approaches.

"Calm down girls, hello my name is Cheerilee. I heard from the others you two took care of the creatures that were after these three. Thank you. I don't know when they got separated from the group. Everything just went crazy after we stopped for lunch during the tour."sighs Cheerilee. " What do you say to them girls?"

"THAAANK YOU ." the three sing song out before firing off a host of questions again.

"Girls.. you are in enough trouble as is for wandering off on your own. Go join the others and we will discuss this later."Cherilee commands.

The three lower their heads and head off with the others being escorted with the other foals down from the dais and out of the garden.

Bleu and Velkorn move over to the teacher along with Sergeant Peach Blossom.

"Thank you all again, I am not sure what would have happened if you had not been there to help them." exclaims Cherilee.

"Oh not a problem miss, though if I would have know they had such a pretty teacher I would have made sure to have them embellish my exploits a bit more."chuckles Rhede.

Cheerilee blushes a bit and bows lightly to them, the four return the bow, though Rhede dips rather low with his bow as if she was royalty though his gaze was still on her. Velkorn looks to be about ready to belt him when the shield drops.

Neither Rhede nor Velkorn have time to react before the stone encompass their forms again. Starfall manages to rise and look at the others with worried expression before she turns back to stone. Bleu turns snatching a bit of drawing charcoal one of the foals had left and writes something quickly on Velkorn's armor, starting to laugh at the joke before the stone encompasses her.

Cheerilee back peddles bumping into Peach Blossom in a bit of panic.

"Wha, what happened to them?!"questions Cheerilee.

"They were prisoners in the garden as well ma'am. I gather Discord has been defeated and everything that was let loose will be turned back to stone." responds the Sergeant.

A deafening roar fills the garden, nearly causing both the school teacher and the guard to take off running. Both barely manage to avoid panicking though they were both shaking at the sound.

"Annnd and what was that?" quivers Cheerilee.

The light beat of wings was heard behind them before the soft thud of hooves on the marble surface.

"That is a creature that doth not belong in the world of this time." states Luna." Sergeant take the teacher to her students and get them to the castle proper it may wind up being the only safe place if I cannot contain this. Inform my sister that I require her aid as well."

The two ponies jump turning as the princess strides past them .

"Go now "Luna commands." Before it is too late."

They both barely manage a bow before running off. At the sound of the roar the red shield had formed around the garden again. Luna sighs knowing that regardless of the young lieutenants skill the shield would not last long against the creature within it.

Her gaze turns to the two ponies the dragon and the zebra frozen in stone again, her ears flatten as the roar sounds a third time.

"Jer'rahd." mutters Luna, launching into the air.

The shadowy form grew, reptilian jaws snapping at the air as the creature breaths in deeply catching scent of its prey. The last command the one who shared its body had given was to destroy the dragon, the zebra and the alicorn.

The command was patheticly short minded. It only wished to do what it wanted, but it was enslaved to at least obey a command and what it's master... wait...

The creature lifts its head standing up on its back legs balancing on its thick tail to lift itself higher as it sniffs the air. Its face smashes a hole in the red shield as if it were little more than the surface of the water as it inhale great breaths of air.

It did not feel her, it did not smell her. The one that held it's leash was gone. It drops back to all fours its maw spreading wide, rows of teeth exposed as the grin slides back almost to where its neck joins its head.

It's master was gone. Once this last command was fulfilled it could do as it liked and never obey or listen to any others ever again, a slave to no one and nothing but itself.

The creature laughed, the sound like bones being ground to dust, with the living flesh of their owners still attached and screaming in anguish. It would never be enslaved again as it would destroy any who could and any others who lived until it was sure that it would be the only thing left to control its fate.

It takes a first step, quivering at the first taste of freedom it would feel as soon as three creatures died... It sniffs the air again. They had gone north, a strong scent of fresh water and mist filled its nostrils as it traces the teleport spell. There was great water where they went, great falling water judging by the roar it heard on the other side of that spell.

"BY MY ORDER AS THE GODDESS OF NIGHT ,CREATURE, WE BID YOU STAND DOWN AND REVERT BACK TO THE ONE KNOWN AS JER'RAHD KAISUR."

The beast freezes feeling the inkling of its masters power suddenly. It whirls about, the multitude of red eyes across its face snapping open wide, more reminiscent of a spider than the dragon it seemed to be shaped after.

Where was she? ...There she was. No this was not right.

The beast turns glaring down at the dark alicorn before it curiously. She smelled both like one that was being hunted as well as the former master. There was no power in her voice though and that confused the creature a moment. It considered the ways to respond to this order. Crush her? Eat her? Ahh that would be a proper way, the first time it could utter the word since it had memory.

~"NO"~

The bellow knocks the princess out of the air sending her to land heavily on the ground. She rights herself quickly staring up at the creature towering over her.

~"YOU DO NOT COMMAND ME. ONLY MASTER DOES AND SHE NO LONGER IS HERE. I AM FREE AND I WILL NOT BE TOLD WHAT TO DO EVER AGAIN."~

The creature turns as Luna staggers to her hooves, it had not listened to her? Was she not the one that was its master? She had stopped it twice before... no. Nightmare Moon had stopped it twice before. First Discord and now this?

Luna shivers as the creature stomps across the garden, crushing everything under foot seeming to take great joy in destroying statues as it heads towards Canterlot Castle on its path north. Luna's eyes widen realizing she sent the foals there herself, right into this danger.

"No... I will not let something happen to young ones again …. even if... so be it." Luna mutters. "It needs to be stopped."

Shadows begin to move around the Princess of the Moon, the dark energy swirling about her form covering her in shadow as she brings forth the power that had only been suppressed by the Elements of Harmony. Her body grows larger, her fur turning black, as her mane and tail darken to match the midnight sky becoming ethereal. Her eyes snap open, glowing green as the raw power that had been repressed flows through her.

The beast stops dead, whirling around quickly, obliterating a large pedestal as it turns all of its eyes wide at the mass of swirling darkness and the creature at its center.

~"NO!"~

Nightmare Moon screams out, her eyes lock with the monsters as it tries to back away.

"YOU WILL STAND DOWN AND RETURN TO WHENCE THOU CAME BEAST. THIS WE COMMAND!" screams Nightmare Moon her voice echoing over the entire garden.

The creature trembles, the leathery skin making up its form slowly starting to peel away and dissolve into dust. The creature roars as the process speeds up, the entire thing puffing away to shadowy ash leaving a small form of a gray armored unicorn to fall from the air where the creatures head had been.

Nightmare Moon's magic catches the figure yanking it roughly through the air to drop heavily atop of the marble dais where she had been banished from. She launches into the air gliding over as Jer'rahd tries to get up.

A hard thrust of magic shoves the pony back down against the marble. She lands lightly on the dais before him, glaring down at the barely conscious pony as he struggles to get up muttering something. She lowers her head a little ears perking to hear.

"I... I'm sorry princess. I couldn't save you... I'm sorry I couldn't stop it from coming..."mutters Jer.

Her eyes narrow as her magic slams him hard enough against the marble top that his body bounces off the stone surface. Her lips draw back baring her fangs at the pony before her.

"Sorry? You are sorry? YOU BETRAYED ME! After all I did for you... I gave you my friendship, I trusted you, I... give you my love and you turn on me!? You are sorry, a sorry bit of shit that I never should have trusted. How you even managed to bear the element of Loyalty is beyond me. I should have left you to die in the desert without your leg to bleed to death with the dog corpses."snarls Nightmare Moon.

The unicorn visibly winces at the words managing to make it to his hooves though his head remained lowered as the alicorn continued. Her mane lashes out striking him across the face every so often to punctuate her insults. Her own green eyes were filling with tears as she rants.

"You are not worthy of anything I have given you. Not the weapon, not the rank." screams Nightmare Moon her magic ripping free the medals and patches from the unicorns armor throwing them to the ground at his fore hooves." And certainly not worthy of being my consort..."

"LUNA!" shouts Celestia landing lightly behind her sister, the white alicorn glaring at the dark form her sister had taken.

The dark alicorn's eyes widen her magic still gripping a patch, the shadows begin to fade away from her, returning her form to normal. As they clear a shamed and crying Luna remains. She turns back looking down at Jer'rahd who had not lifted his head from the ground since she started laying into him.

"You made me turn back into that Nightmare as well..."stutters Luna. " Better if you had died long ago instead of seeking forgiveness. You will not receive it from me Kaisur."

"Then I will wait in stone forever." whispers Jer. "It is all I have left."

Luna glares at him her horn glowing turning him to a statue again before her. She stands there a moment more before falling to the marble top herself curling up and crying as Celestia rubs her back with a hoof.

The Goddess of the Sun picks up a single patch of cloth that had not turned to stone with the others the one Luna's magic still gripped. The patch of the 42nd , torn from Jer'rahd's shoulder.

"I cannot do that again sister... I wanted to go back , I felt it … I needed to use it again... I don't want to be that ever again." whimpers Luna. " It was there calling me, every fight, every time I called my powers to attack , I couldn't stand it..."

Celestia looks down at her sister and sighs her gaze turning to the unicorn in stone.

-

Twilight opens her eyes, Spike, Cadence and her parents were staring at her wide eyed.

"What?" Twilight questions blinking.

Spike points to the pillow behind her head. She sits up turning around to look her jaw dropping a bit at the scorch marks, burnt into the white pillow case.

"We got a bucket of water to put you out. Everything was fine til a couple of minutes ago then you started growling and your mane caught fire. What happened?" questions Spike.

"I found out what I need to do." states Twilight.

================================================

It was two days before the doctors cleared Twilight to leave. She sent Spike back to Ponyville to let the others know she was coming home after she spoke with Celestia and Luna.

She did not even bother to go through the proper channels and simply stormed into the throne room. The Guards initially moved to stop her though once they recognized her as the pony who saved the captain and the others they let her pass much to the complaints of those lined up to see the Princesses.

Both the Princesses were there on their thrones looking rather bored by the rambling of Prince Blue Blood who stood before them.

"I need to talk to you two now." shouts Twilight.

"You need to wait your turn, I have been waiting to go over these documents with my aunts for the last month." scoffs Blueblood. " Even for a lesser house you would think the Sparkles would teach some manners. Now begone I still have fifty six pages left to go over about the zoning laws."

Blue Blood yelps leaping back as his paper work catches fire in his hooves. He flails about with his magic before being yanked off his hooves and floated in the air upside down to face Twilight's.

"Leave now of your own power.." snaps twilight. "Or you will leave through a window!"

The prince flails as hes drops, though he dashes out the door with a cry for the guards about being attacked.

Celestia smirks a little at her nephews departure though the smile fades at the expression on her students face.

Luna looks a little puzzled until Twilight pulls the little wooden box from her saddle bag floating it over to drop at Luna's fore hooves.

"They tried to help you and this is how you treat your friends?"growls Twilight. "I don't care how much you think they wronged you that was uncalled for. And don't you dare tell me that Nightmare Moon was in control. That was all you Luna!"

The Goddess of the Moon's eyes widen though she turns her head not able to meet the angry unicorns gaze.

Celestia winces looking to her sister.

"Silver Claw head of the Flame Party and the one who nearly killed you both. Scarlet assassin for The Order, a group that did its best to screw you over as much as it could. Bloodtail, the one who started the zebra war and tried to take over the whole country. Razor Wing the mercenary griffon with a higher pony kill count than any other living creature of her time. Colonel Claymore the pony that tried to betray Equestria to the dragon nation, and Nocturne, the Discord created child of Luna and Jer'rahd who wants to kill them both and rule. All of them are free and they are looking for the books if they have not already found them." lists Twilight. " She knew to look in Tartarus two years ago, and that's where you put them."

Celestia bites her lip and sighs, her ears flattening.

"We knew about Nocturne..." begins Celestia.

"Great so you are sitting here listening to Blue Blood and you know!?" snaps Twilight.

"We know because Luna was attacked by her two nights ago in the garden." responds Celestia. "Jer'rahd saved her there as well, so your words are all the more harsh due to that."

"How did he even … in stone?" ponders Twilight." You know what, never mind, every time some one mentions that ponies name its along with something impossible. I am not even going to be surprised anymore. So you know, what are you going to do? Why didn't you scry on this before now?"

" We did not scry because it has taken us this long to even get the garden back in some semblance of order. Then there is the fact that Discord's statue is missing and we are still hunting for it. Then there was the wedding on top of the day to day of running a kingdom. We barely have a moment to ourselves much less look into something we did not even know was a problem until your friends were attacked. Right now there is nothing we can do." mentions Celestia. " We do not know their next move and it has been proven that they can attack us even here. We must be careful and wait to see what their next move will be so we can deal with it."

Twilight was listening though her glower was growing more and more with each word.

"So in other words you plan to sit here and do nothing." snaps Twilight." Ponies have already died and there's no telling how many more might before they do anything you will even notice."

"I could not beat Nocturne when she attacked me by surprise Twilight Sparkle. "responds Luna. " Seeking her out without a plan would make it worse. It is not as if we have been doing nothing. More Guards are being trained and old contacts are being found."

"You likely only lost because you are still to scared to fight because of what you did in the past." Twilight fires back. " I saw that much from the patch."

"Twilight Sparkle stop this now. If all you came here to do was taunt my sister you may leave NOW." commands Celestia.

Twilight flinches a little though she quickly steels herself against Celestia's gaze.

"As much as I care for you princess, we will not survive if we follow the tactic of wait till something happens before we do anything." responds Twilight looking up at her teacher ,biting her lip. " That never worked in the past, why would it start now?"

Celestia blinks looking down at her student.

"And what would you have us do then Twilight?" Celestia questions still glaring at Twilight.

"I am not even going to begin to think I could tell either of of you what to do. But I am going to do what always seems to happen any way." snaps Twilight. " I am going to get my friends, and we are going to handle it ourselves. I cannot just wait like you are doing. Unlike you I do not have the time to be that patient " The purple unicorn turns heading towards the door before pausing and looking back at the two alicorns staring after her.

"If you are not going to help. Then please stay out of my way." comments Twilight storming out the door.

A cold wind blew across her back sending a shiver along her spine. She lifts her head looking up at Canterlot castle with a sigh. That was the dumbest thing she had ever done. She managed to probably piss off an alienate herself from both Luna and Celestia. She truly hoped her teacher would not hold it against her, but she could not wait. There was too much at stake now.

It was infuriating neither of them seemed to be able to see the obvious solution. Well maybe not a solution, but a start. Celestia would not do anything overt and Luna was too scared of turning into Nightmare Moon again to do anything. The guards now a days could not handle this situation. Centuries of peace had dulled ponies fighting skills. Just from what she had seen she felt more experienced in war than even her brother.

There were however those who did know how to fight. Those who knew the enemies that they would be facing. Those who's skills had not dulled with time.

She shifts as a cold breeze blows over her again. She had visited the treasury first and found the Brilliant Dawn. She was tempted to gather the Elements as well, but she was not sure she could get them from the Celestia locked safe.

She had found the Waning Moon embedded in the stone on the path to the dais. Two guards placed by it had told her that not even Luna had been able to pull it free.

Twilight glances to the blade, yanking it free of the stone, panicking the two guards. She ignores their looks of shock climbing the path to the top of the dais with only a brief glance to the damage that had been done to it.

There were those she had seen that could be trusted to do right in the long run. Those who would help Equestria as they had done before in the past.

She had two spells prepared for this and cast the first over the statues themselves. A variant of the language spell she had used with the scry. They would be able to speak and some what understand modern pony even if they did not understand the slang. It was potent enough as is with out trying to add zebra into the languages as well. It should help them adapt some what better.

She set the Waning Moon before the unicorn in the middle, her horn glowing as she cast the same stone curse removal spell that had started her on this path.

The gray stone faded, chips of rock falling from their forms as they shift breaking free of the prisons they were in, standing up straight and looking around before focusing on the purple unicorn before them.

" Queen Velkorn the First, Starfall Silvertail, Rhederic Pelt, Bleu Scale, Jer'rahd Kaisur." announces Twilight as the figures look to her curiously. " Equestia is in peril, we need you help."


	4. the schemes of the dreamers

Stories in Stone  
Memories of Twilight's

By TDR

"the schemes of the dreamers"

The reactions of the five were not as Twilight expected and only Jer'rahd even seemed to hear her statement.

Velkorn whirled on Bleu as she continues to laugh and jabs the dragon in the belly with a hoof as her tail moves to cover the message written on her flank.

"How dare you do that you dragon nut, you let me stand here for two years with that joke on my butt!" snaps Velkorn.

The jabs into the dragonlings stomach and ribs just cause her to laugh harder.

"Worth it," cackles Bleu. "Totally worth it! The joke that just kept going!"

Rhede tilts his head looking Twilight over with an appraising eye and she suddenly wish she wore something to cover up.

Starfall dances around in place nervously looking herself over for any parasprites that may have made another nest on her

Jer'rahd stares at Twilight before his face with a fore hoof cleaning off the remnants of his tears that had been frozen along with him..

"Piss off Sparkle, you don't have the authority to free us." snaps Jer'rahd.

Twilight was taken aback a moment that the unicorn before her knew her name. At Jer'rahd's snap the others turned to look at him then they all focused on her even more than Rhede was. That was making her even more uneasy.

"How did you...?" begins Twilight

"I have been awake since I was sealed this time. I saw Celestia bring you here and explain what happened. She forgot a great deal and screwed up many details." Jer states. " I know you are little more than her student and doubt you will be even that after this. We are waiting for Luna, not some filly. Starfall fly up to the castle and find Celestia, let her know her students releasing things in the garden again."

"You were awake? So you know who's loose then?" snaps Twilight.

Starfall pauses her take off looking at Twilight then back to Jer'rahd.

"Who's loose? Someone got loose? What is going on General?" questions Starfall.

Jer'rahd ignores her, his gaze still locked on Twilight. The purple unicorn was doing her best not to wither under that glare.

"If Celestia needed our help for something she would have let us know by now." responds Jer.

"You know as well as I do General Kaisur that the princess will wait till the last moment to do anything. I have seen it and you have lived it many times." states Twilight. "It is the way she is."

"Jer. Who got loose?" questions Rhede looking down at his friend.

"You going to tell them General or should I ?" responds Twilight gaining a little more confidence now that his own friends wanted to know.

"Silver Claw, Nocturne and some zebra." growls Jer." Nothing that Celestia should not be able to handle."

"That nothing has killed around sixty Royal Guards, and nearly killed my brother. That nothing nearly killed Princess Luna as well if you had not some how done something to stop her.. growls Twilight." And that's just the tip of it. You want to know the others? The zebra's name is Bloodtail, the others that got free were Scarlet, Claymore, and Razor Wing. I am sure you are all familiar with those names."

"So is this true General?" questions Starfall with a slight growl as she looks from the Gray unicorn to the purple one.

"I only knew about the three." responds Jer.

"Well even if it was just those three Jer. It's still enough for us to get involved." Rhede states glancing to Velkorn who had yet to move aside from a small shiver at the mention of the name Bloodtail.

"Celestia didn't call for us and Luna has not forgiven us."mutters Jer'rahd.

Twilight grows a bit. Glaring at the unicorn before her.

"This is not what I expected. I came here because I thought you might be able to help, I didn't realize you would be too scared of your own shadow to do anything."rants Twilight.

"Lay off him mare, he's been though a ton of shit that would probably make you a whimpering mess just to think about." snaps Rhede.

"Considering I have seen nearly everything all of you have done since you joined the Guard I doubt that."responds Twilight." You want to go back to hiding in your comfortable little stone casket until there is no one left to remember you then go ahead. The next time Nocturne comes for the Princess she might not be near enough to you for you to do anything. I am giving you the chance to go out and stop the ones that are trying to kill her. So do you still want to protect her or did that loyalty get ripped away with the medals she tore from you?"

Twilight finishes the rant in a huff staring at Jer'rahd. She had no idea how she was managing to do this. Yelling at the Princesses was bad enough but here she was, alone, yelling at the most dangerous pony she had ever heard of. One that in the past had been ranked to be more deadly than and full grown hydra and only slightly less dangerous than a Ursa Major and that was before he did half of the things she knew about. She had told off both Princesses and taken two very dangerous swords, and now she had freed prisoners from the Garden.

Yep she had completely lost it. She should have done something safe like just make a list of what to do. Nooo she had to let her own emotions sway her actions. She clearly had been hanging around Rainbow Dash too much.

The pony before her said nothing for a time then his horn glows, his magic gripping the blade at his hooves floating it in the air before him. The Waning Moon seems to hum softly, as if welcoming back its master.

"Alright Sparkle, you have my attention." Jer states. " What exactly do you propose we do?"

==================================

"Train... train get me on outta this town traaain wooooo train... train train trainy train trantrin ta train ..."singsongs Bleu with her head out the window as the train from Canterlot chugs down the mountain.

Rhede, Velkorn, Twilight, and Jer'rahd sat on the other side of the passenger car from the ecstatic Bleu. Starfall had felt ill the moment the train had started moving and ducked outside to fly instead.

"So Ponyville was rebuilt?" questions Rhede.

"Yes,supposedly for the third time. It was built and destroyed again around three hundred years ago. Then rebuilt into its current incarnation about a hundred years ago." rattles off Twilight.

"And that is where the first attack happened?" questions Jer.

"The first one they know about Jer. Keep in mind these guys have Scarlet with them." grumbles Rhede. "That mare trained me. I doubt I could track her if she wanted to hide."

"Both attacks happened within a few days of each other. The one where Silver Claw was seen probably will be easier to track them from." states Twilight. " I don't think he was in the mood to be stealthy."

"He spent a hundred years disguised as a high ranking general of the Equestrian forces, he may be harder to follow then you think."grumbles Jer. " So what exactly is the first plan of action then Sparkle?"

"First we get you to the library, then I get the rest of my friends together and we go from there. A great deal has changed since you were last free and we need to get you used to it as fast as we can."responds Twilight. "We don't need to be slowed down any because we have to deal with some sort of disaster you didn't know you were making. Also it might be a good idea to put the armor you have away in one of the saddle bags, no one but the Guard wears armor nowadays."

"Relax miss, we might be a bit antiquated, but we aren't savages. I am sure we will adjust just fine."snarks Rhede.

"Woooooooooooooooooooo wooooooooooooooooo hahahhahahah!"shouts Bleu.

"Well... most of us will any way." grips Rhede.

"While we know your name, and now from where you hail, I would still like to know the rest of your tale." comments Velkorn.

"I agree, in particular I would like to know how much you actually know about us Sparkle."Jer states glaring at Twilight. "You seem far more up to date on what each of us was doing than I am comfortable with. I saw when Celestia was with you in the Gardens, but we don't know anything about you or what you do. Let alone HOW you know so much about us. Celestia's story was rather brief and mostly incorrect."

Twilight sighs expecting this and not liking having to reveal this part. She doubted they would like that she had been spying on them for so long. But telling the truth would probably get a bit better reaction from them then trying to hide it.

"You already know my name is Twilight Sparkle, I am the current Bearer of Magic and was one of the six responsible for both freeing Luna from Nightmare Moon and beating Discord. I am Celestia's top student from her school for gifted unicorns and as such am a little more privy to certain things than the average citizen of Canterlot."lists Twilight.

Bleu ducks her head back in as Twilight starts her interest seemingly gained by speaking of the school.

"Not long after Discord was freed he made a off hoof comment to Celestia that he did not seal ponies in stone. That got me thinking and after he was beaten I brought a cockatrice stone cure spell I had developed after I was caught by one to the Gardens. I figured if it was fake then a spell would at least let me know and I could stop worrying about it. I was not exactly prepared for it to work properly. The first mare I tried it one woke up screaming and distracted me so much I lost control of the spell and she turned back to stone." Twilight continues.

"And that is the night Celestia told you about us." states Jer.

"Yes. Later on she offered me the chance to study you as a way to help Luna figure out what to do about you, a third party opinion of the situation by some one who was not connected to you in any way. She sent me the Waning Moon to use as a focal point for the scrying spell that would enable me to view what happened. The spell went a little deeper and started showing me everything from first day you and Rhede joined the guard." rambles Twilight.

Rhede winces a little and Jer'rahd buries his face in his fore legs with a groan.

"All of it?" questions Rhede.

"Enough of it. Until the Darklands when his grandfathers sword was broken it was just on Jer'rahd though. After that I could choose who to watch by the shards of the sword you all wear, Since the sword also has parts of the first blade in it I could view that as well. Over time I actually started picking up surface thoughts as well, which is far beyond what the spell was supposed to do. Suffice to say everything you experienced, everything you did that was of any importance past that point I know about. Including your talk with your Grandfather when you died Jer'rahd."states Twilight.

Jer'rahd's eyes narrow as she says that though he does not say anything other wise. Bleu and Velkorn both look uncomfortable at this information and even Rhede has a serious expression on his face.

"So you didn't see what any of us did before the Darklands unless we were around Jer?" questions Rhede. "If I understand correctly that also means that you did not see any one else until we started wearing the blade shards?"

"Correct. At the time it was not to do anything more than help Princess Luna decide if you should have been freed or not." responds Twilight.

"That was not Celestia's decision to make. Did she honestly think we would be okay with some pony we didn't even know watching what we did, how we lived. There are a great many things I did that I am not proud of but I do not deserve to be judged by some one who does not even know what life was like when we were alive." growls Jer. " Least of all some filly who decided she can do better than a pair of gods who have ruled over Equestria for Centuries. I may not like Celestia, but most of the time I can understand what she is planning. This just seems to be little more than some busy work for some pony who found out too much."

"That busy work is why you are here now and why a great many ponies , including my brother and my friends brother are still breathing."snaps Twilight. " Celestia could have told me to forget it and I would have, she evidently had enough trust in me that she knew I might be able to do help. Princess Luna herself asked me to continue my study when she found out I was doing it and she even allowed my friends to get involved to give a broader collection of views. You want to complain about you being judged yet you are doing that with out hearing me out first. If you have a problem with it go find Luna and feel free to complain to her for allowing me to continue."

Jer'rahd winces visibly though Rhede and Velkorn both seemed to have have calmed down a little.

"Relax Boss. If she thought you were the monster you think you are she wouldn't have come for our help. "rambles Bleu. " Sides, we got a mission now, a mission that will get us back to helping ponies and fix a few mistakes we didn't fix in the past. Might be enough to change Luna's mind as well."

Jer'rahd still says nothing,though he rises to his hooves and walks to the back of the train car opening the door to stand out side on the rear platform. Twilight watches him wondering if she might have said a bit too much.

"So any way Miss Sparkle. Who all has seen our history?" questions Rhede.

" That is one of the larger problems. I wrote four books from the scry. Three of them are at my library, one of the incomplete ones I think was stolen by Scarlet when she and Claymore attacked Fluttershy's cottage." Twilight states.

"Shit... How incomplete was it? asks Rhede tensing back up along with the others.

"Let me think when she borrowed it... The Lunar Republic had just been formed, the castle had not been built yet. Like I said before though somehow Bloodtail could tell Jer'rahd had an encounter with the books even before he turned into a monster in front of them." rambles off Twilight.

"Well at least they won't know about the worst of what we did" grumbles Bleu. " Wait boss changed again? You didn't mention that part."

Twilight looks to where Jer'rahd stood outside.

"Yes, and it got away from him too. Princess Luna had to turn back into Nightmare Moon to stop it." explains Twilight.

Rhede slaps a hoof too his face as Bleu and Velkorn's eyes widen.

"She changed back? Buck, I thought you said you cured her!?" ranks Bleu.

"We did, I thought we did , but it seems it didn't go away it just got repressed. She changed back when Celestia showed up, but before that she all but told Jer'rahd he would never be forgiven by her. Ripped off everything that was any sort of award or rank as well."

"Crap I thought that he might have got in a fight, or knowing Jer even ripped them off himself." mutters Rhede. " Not sure I like the idea that Luna did it. That doesn't bode well for the rest of us. I think we can put this as another mark against us. They probably know things we did that we forgot depending on how thoroughly that book was written."

"I am sorry I really did not know that any one who could cause trouble might even look at the book." admits twilight." Equestria has been at peace for over a thousand years and until last year no one even knew you five existed at all."

"Ahh well we have dealt with worse I guess we just need to work on what we can do. We never really expected it to be an easy thing, we did sort of turn on her after all." sighs Rhede.

"Yeah, but boss is taking this rather hard. And we still don't know why he died all tha sudden." quips Bleu.

"Actually Rhede knows." mentions Twilight.

Bleu and Velkorn both look at Rhede though the earth pony seems as surprised as they are.

"I what?"

"He told you what happened to him for a thousand years. That sort of trauma and terror could very well stop his heart." explains Twilight.

"All he told me was that he was asleep and had nightmares." responds Rhede. "oh... OOOOOH... damn..."

"If what you say is true why did he not have a heart attack this time too?" questions Velkorn.

"Considering he saw me, I guess he was awake this time. What happened to the rest of you?" wonders Twilight.

"Slept the whole time." mutters Rhede.

"I was out as well. You weren't stuck awake again were you Velky?" Bleu questions.

"Only for a little while, I slept enough not to wake as hostile."grumbles Velkorn.

"Alright now that the preliminaries are out of the way, and we seem to be mostly caught up, Miss unless Jer says otherwise this is your show." states Rhede. " What do you want us to do now that you woke us up?"

"Honestly I have no idea. I really didn't think the Princesses would let me get this far."says Twilight sheepishly.

The resounding smack of the zebra , and earth ponies hooves as well as the dragons claw slapping their faces at the same time echos though the train car.

================================================

"I do not like this Tia, why are you letting her get away with this? They are not supposed to be awake!" rants Luna, pacing in Celestia's bedroom.

"Circumstances changed Lulu. Neither of us expected that any one got away from the garden and certainly not those six. We also did not expect them to be any sort of issue for us or the guards. That has been shown to be fallacy." Celestia calmly responds. " In regards to the five they are quite adapt at dealing with this sort of thing as for the plan well, need I remind you that I would have asked them directly and they would have done it simply because of that. It was your hesitation and fear that wanted a unanimous decision before you allowed it. Now that choice has been taken out of our hooves entirely, I consider that to be for the best. To be honest however, I did not think Twilight had it in her to go against us such as she did."

"She also raided the royal treasury for the Brilliant Dawn." states Luna glaring at her sister as the white alicorn chuckles.

"The blade was made for her ancestor. That she has it rather than her brother is of little concern. She has the two best sword ponies alive in Equestria right now with her. I am sure one of them can teach her how to use it properly."

Luna paces her ears flat, her tail and mane whipping wildly.

"What if it wakes up again Tia what then?"

"You will turn into Nightmare Moon and stop it once more. The same as you did two years ago."

"But what if I lose control again?"

"That you worry and stress so much about that happening makes me consider that your losing control will be very unlikely Lulu. You do not have the books to urge you on and no great threat to push you over the edge. The ones who escaped are troublesome and dangerous, but there are only six of them, every nation in the world is watching for them, they have no allies as they did a thousand years ago. The order is gone, the dragons are no longer a nation and the diamond dogs, griffons and zebras all in agreement with how things are. We have been at peace with all of them for a long time. "

Luna continues to pace clearly not convinced.

"Even if the five do not manage to stop the escapees this will be a interesting lesson for my student.

The five will have quite the culture shock and Twilight will certainly learn that even the best options will have their drawbacks."

============================================================

Twilight looks over the list she had made on the last part of the train ride as she walks through Ponyville. She was explaining as much as she could on the changed culture and history to the five following along with her as she made her way towards the library.

"Okay that should cover the change of currency .. granted the inflation rate has only made things that were one bit in your time be two or three now. Any way first I need to find Spike and find out where every one is, then you can hear what Fluttershy has to say and I can take you out to where the Guards were attacked for you to look around there. I think after that we can take a look at the maps I have in the library and try to figure out the next course of action."lists Twilight. "Ah speaking of which there's my faithful assistant now , SPIKE, HEY SPIKE!"

The little dragon looks around from the shop booth he was in front of. He says something else to the Gold coated, silver maned earth pony behind the counter before taking a bag and trundling towards Twilight.

"Spending your allowance on gems again?" question Twilight.

"Hey what can I say this guys got the best selection of them I've ever seen. He said he didn't think there would be a market here in Ponyville, but me and Rarity are making it worth his time. I still wanna meet his supplier though, some of these are hard to find and he sells them cheap too."rambles Spike looking behind Twilight.

"So where are the others?"

"Rainbow Dash was at the library but she got bored and decided to practice to kill time. AJ and Fluttershy are still at Sweet Apple Acres as bucking season is coming up and with Big Mac still in the hospital she needs to get started, Fluttershy is there because shes still to scared to go home. Pinkie is watching Sugar Cube Corner while the Cakes are on vacation again, Rarity is in her shop, and I'm out here talking to you."Spike rattles off. " So who's this guy? And why is he staring at your tail?"

Twilight turns to glare at Rhede only to see that it was ONLY Rhede behind her.

"What! Where are the others?" gasps Twilight

"Hmm lets see, Jer left to take care of something, Starfall got annoyed with walking and took off to look the place over from the air, Bleu smelled something good and went looking for it and Velkorn saw a hospital and ducked in to look at the marvels of the modern medical field." responds Rhede a grin on his face.

"Why they heck didn't you wander off to chase a mare then?"grumbles Twilight.

"Miss , with a flank like yours I would follow that plot any where." Rhede says his grin widening a bit more before Twilight smacks him with the rolled up scroll.

"Umm Twilight, those names, is this?" questions Spike.

"Yes this is one fifth of The Beasts of the Moon. Rhederic Pelt."sighs Twilight.

"Just Rhede, will do young fellow." comments Rhede.

Spike ignores him glaring at Twilight. "Why is he here, did the Princesses Decide to let them go or... oh no... you did it didn't you. Aggggh I knew you were going to do something like that, but I thought you had better sense or some pony would talk you out of it or a Guard would stop you... The Princess is gonna kill us, or worse banish us to the moon or even worster turn us to stone, or even worsest yet, lock us in the dungeon and force us to eat alfalfa. I can't take that Twilight do you know what they do to young dragons in the dungeon!?"

"Actually, no I don't. I don't think I have ever seen a book that explains that." states Twilight.

"Great if you don't even know what happens how am I supposed to know what to brace myself for when I get there?"rants Spike

Rhede chuckles as Twilight sighs.

"No one is getting sent to the dungeon Spike. As far as I know Luna and Celestia either don't know yet or know and are not doing anything. In either case its too late to worry about it We need their help to catch the others who got out."explains Twilight.

"What there's more of them loose than just the dragon and Claymore?" panics Spike.

"Yes Bloodtail,Scarlet, Nocturne, and Razor Wing are free too. I need you to take him to Rarity while I find the others. Don't loose him Spike, when you get there let her know who he is and whats going on and tell her to meet the rest of us at the library."

"Bring him to Rarity's , explain who he is, don't lose him. Got it. Wait why don't I just bring him back to the library?questions Spike.

"Spike this is Rhederic Pelt..." begins Twilight.

"Rhede."corrects Rhede.

"...do you really think he is going to stay put by himself? Let alone with all the mares in Ponyville who walk past the library?"

"Which is why I don't want him any where near Rarity!"explains Spike

"Hmm, she must be something else if she caught got a dragons eye. Though, you don't need to treat me like a bad puppy Rhede states rubbing the spot on his head where Twilight had hit him with the scroll. "Unless you are into the whole spanking thing... then, maybe..."

Both Twilight and Spike stare at Rhede as he hums softly to himself ignoring their looks.

"Spike please, Rarity can handle herself. You know that and I need to find the others before they cause a bigger crisis than then the one we already have."pleads Twilight.

"Alright. But if he tries to make a move on Rarity I'll... I'll do something he won't like." growls Spike.

"Thanks Spike. Rhede did you see which way any of the others went?"

"Well lets see Starfall went up then up again, Bleu went down one street then down another, Velkorn went left to the hospital then right inside, Jer went left down one road then right behind a building with either a B or an A on it, hmmm B or A... not much help, but its a Start."explains Rhede.

"Just great if I had thirty lives I might be able to spread out and follow all those directions. At least Velkorn is in one place and not likely to cause much trouble, I can get her later." growls Twilight dashing off.

"Ooh, hate to see you go, but oh so fun to watch you leave." whistles Rhede.

"Give it a rest will yah, shes with some pony."grumbles Spike starting to trundle towards Carousel Boutique. "Come on already."

"Oh and who might the lucky stallion be to have such a fine flanked filly as a mare friend?" questions Rhede nearly prancing along behind the small dragon.

"It's not a stallion." grumbles Spike.

"Oh? Even better then, who's is the very lucky mare?"

"Princess Celestia." states Spike.

Rhede stops dead looking back at the purple unicorn as she runs off.

"You're kidding."

"Nope. She and Princess Celestia have become a thing."

"Oh for bucks sake, I barely got the Princess to go to the gala with me, I worked for her for years as a double agent and she played more with Jer than I got from her, now this!" rants Rhede.

Spike grins slightly at the rant."Oh, she had a thing with Baelit at one point too according to Twilight."

"What my own student surpasses me!? gaaaaahhhh!"

===========================================

Starfall had circled the city a few times and not seen anything of any real note. The place was big though. It was easily four or five times the size of the Ponyville she remembered. Every time she looked the place over she spotted something new she was sure had not been there before, a Dam, a moat of some kind, a drop off at the edge of town into a pig field. A tight knit almost maze like series of buildings. It was suitably impressive and she was glad of the distraction, she knew if she stopped for any length of time she would start to sulk over Cloud Dancer. When they saw Celestia again she knew she would have to ask about her daughter.

Movement in the clouds caught her attention As she moves in closer she spies a cyan pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail tearing through what looks like some sort of cloud obstacle course. She drops down to the hill top below to watch.

Some of what she was doing were modified aerial combat vectors and maneuvers. Quite a few of them seemed to be variations of flight training Starfall had done in the past. Some of them were even more advanced techniques of escape and combat that she had taught the Shadowbolts.

This mare was not to bad. There were a few mistakes here and there, but they were minor and easily missed unless some pony was looking for them. Starfall could not help to watch for mistakes however. Still for a civi she was already better than most of the rookies she was forced to deal with in the past.

After a few more tricks the mare spotted her and glides in for a landing that was more style than anything else. Granted, watching her smash through a rain cloud and land just to fan her wings and make a rainbow briefly appear between them was a impressive little bit of show. Though it spoke to Starfall as more ego than anything else.

"Well looks like I got a new fan. I expected Scootaloo, though its good to see some older ponies taking a interest in my skills."brags Dash

Starfall's ears flatten, this filly did not just call her old. Oooh, that was it...

"You need work. You tuck your wings to tight on the dive and lose maneuverability and waste too much energy recovering, on the sharper turns you extend too much and risk injuring your flight feathers from drag. Your landing was all style for a pointless show and your decent was too slow for the type of pull up at the end you tried to do." lists Starfall. "Very pretty and also pretty sloppy. Perfect for a show pony however."

The filly was clearly annoyed by this list of faults that Starfall was pointing out to her and judging by her ruffled feathers the comments had sunk in.

"Well excuse me for not being perfect in practice." snaps Dash.

"You should always fly to the best of your ability, so you can push yourself harder each time you do something." responds Starfall.

"Right like I need that sort of advice from some old mare who just trots up out of nowhere." responds Dash getting more annoyed.

Starfall bristles. Though Rainbow Dash was doing much the same the two were nearly nose to nose glaring at each other.

"Well excuse me for trying to give you advice, you stupid filly. It's usually a smart idea to take help when its offered from some one better when you obviously need it. Those were rookie mistakes you were making up there." growls Starfall.

"Oooh that's it, listen grandma I don't know how much Cider you've had today but I don't see any other pegasus here that is even close to being as good as me, let alone better." bristles Dash."I can have you lapped three times before you even get your flank into the air."

"You have no idea what you are talking about filly. You need to stop offering bits your flank can't pay for." growls Starfall.

"You, me, in the air now. I'm gonna show you exactly what I can do, just try not to fall to far behind you wouldn't want to miss my awesomeness grandma." snorts Dash.

"The only thing I am gonna miss is the look on your face when all you see is my tail filly." snaps Starfall.

The two snarl at each other again before they both launch into the air.

==========================================================

Velkorn trots slowly along the inside of the hospital her hooves lightly clicking on the tile floor. She pokes her nose into every room looking over the strange equipment and practices curiously

The place was so big and clean, it was not the sterile environment that she was used to seeing in large medical facilities either. There were plants and paintings and what she could only guess were some sort of strange beeping sculptures in every room. She was not sure where the beeping was coming from, but it had a some what soothing tone, almost like a heartbeat, though much higher pitched.

She pauses behind a few ponies in white coats who were looking at some black sheets of paper on a wall. She tilts her head trying to figure out what was going on leaping back suddenly as a light came on in the white box the paper was pined to. She stares a moment recognizing a ponies rib cage and much of the center torso's skeletal structure. On one sheet, the other was the same image from a different angle.

She trots further in heading up a flight of stairs to look around more, some how not being noticed by the busy doctors at all as she explores the facility. There were a number of injuries here she recognized though there were also a number of clearly sick ponies she was unsure of the symptoms for.

She trots into one room with a stallion laying in bed, one at least as large as Rhede, the same fur color as well, if much more muscled. A large draft horse yoke sat on the small dresser across the room seeming to weigh more than the dresser itself.

The stallion appeared to be sleeping, though his state was not something she was concerned with. It was the cloud like pattern of scars that were marring his exposed side. Something she recognized immediately as the lingering effect of cloud serpent venom. The scar would fade with time but for several weeks it was very vivid.

She steps in further looking around for the small data sheets she had seen before. She picks the one for this pony up, looking it over and not understanding a word of the short hoof that was scrawled on it. He was alive and the symptoms were fading so that meant he had been treated properly at least. Still to think that such a rare poison would be used in this day an age.

["And who might you be to be so interested in my patient?"]

Velkorn looks up from the sheet to see a zebra mare at the door sporting a Mohawk and a series of gold rings about her neck and fore hoof. The rings chime lightly as she shifts in place in the door frame returning the look that Velkorn was giving her.

The zebra did not seem to be threatening, though Velkorn could tell from how she stood that she was ready to move if Velkorn tried something.

["My name is Velkorn. I am simply visiting the hospital and found this one with signs of cloud serpent poison. That is a difficult poison to cure as it has very many hard to find reagents. Is it common enough around this town that you have the materials easily available to cure it?"] questions Velkorn.

The other zebra raises a eyebrow.

["No, this is the first case that has been seen of it in my memory here. If not for a friend of this pony finding me and knowing the signs of this poison, this one would be dead. Though I must ask this, there are only one or two zebra's around Canterlot that I know of, and there is only one zebra I can recall that was ever given the name of Velkorn. Supposedly none were named the same after her passing due to respect. It seems Twilight may have done something rather foalish after all. Am I correct in assuming I am speaking to Queen Velkorn the first?"]

[" I do not answer to Queen any more and I never understood why the title of 'the first' was added to the it. If what you say is true and there were none who shared my name that would be a little silly. Velkorn will do. Though how do I address you?"]

The other zebra smiles seeming to relax as she trots into the room.

["The pony on the bed is Big Mac, do not let his seeming slowness fool you when he wakes, he is much smarter than he lets on, and also speaks fluent zebra. As for me, my name is Zecora, formerly of the zebra lands and currently of Ponyville. And you, if my father did not lie, Velkorn, are my many times great aunt, or what ever the term is for the descendent of your nephew would be."] states Zecora.

The dust kicked up by his hooves blew away in the stiff breeze that he walked. The mountain was unchanged in a thousand years, Canterlot perched on its side. The town was in the exact same place as it had been a thousand years ago. He had followed along and listened to Sparkle's plans until he had come to the vacant lot.

It looked like something large was being built there and had collapsed, the place was then abandoned rather than completed. Something about it bugged him and he slipped away from the group to have a look.

The lot was filled with debris blown in from the wind and a number of metal beams were imbedded into the ground where they had fallen from the higher parts of the structure.

The design was impressive, he had watched Winnysor Castle be build and there was nothing in that even remotely like how this was being built. He walked up a ramp to the second story to have a higher vantage point over the structure and froze as he looked out though a tear in a tarp, a wave of nostalgia coming over him.

The mountains in the distance, Canterlot, where the sun was positioned, and the location of the river. He new this place. He knew this spot.

He whipped his head grumbling at the impossibility of that. It had been a thousand years and he had seen nothing like this place in his time.

But he knew the feeling. He knew where he was. This lot was where he had grown up with his grandfather. His room had been right here facing the mountains. The view through the tear in the tarp was the same he had looked out upon for the first fifteen years of his life.

He knew what he had to do and he knew he could walk the route blindfolded.

That had been about half an hour ago. He was now outside of the town following along a path that in his mind was the same as it was a thousand years ago. He pauses briefly at a split rail fence before hopping over it and walking into a grove of trees. In the middle of the grove he pauses not able to see any of the land marks he was familiar with and sighs rubbing his forehead with a hoof.

"This was a stupid idea."mutters Jer.

"Yah ken say that again, ah gather yah missed the large no trespassing sign on that fence yah hopped over gitting in here."

His ears perk as he glances to the voices source. A orange coated mare with straw blond hair and a hat of some kind on her head stood between a pair of apple trees. A pitchfork cradled in her fore hooves as she glares at the unicorn before her.

Just behind her was a much older green earth pony mare with a white mane and tail wearing some kind of military style helmet and wielding a frying pan in her mouth. Cowering behind those two was what he assumed was a pale yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail, that had some how tried to make a suit of armor out of pillows and rope.

"Sorry about that It has been a while since I was here last and I was trying to follow the route by memory alone." Jer sighs." So much for that."

"Z'at him Fluttershy?" AJ questions glancing back to the cowering mare.

" Um no, but I think he has a weapon in that wrapping on his back ..." whispers Fluttershy. "Please be careful Apple Jack."

"Pfft ain't no pony gonna beat me on mah own land." grumbles AJ.

"No offense but I hope you have some other ponies circling around me or near by because I think only one of you seems to be ready for anything. "states Jer tilting his head a bit." And with how you are holding that pitch fork it is not very effective against some one of the same height as you unless you plan to take out their legs."

"AH Ain't gotta listen tah no trespasser. Yer on Apple Family property and yah ain't welcome here now git." shouts Aj.

Jer'rahd blinks looking over the trio curiously.

"Apple family? The Pelts... that's what I forgot." mutters Jer'rahd to himself starting to trot off again ignoring the trio.

"Hey what? No, git back here and go out the way yah came in, consarn it … Are you even listening to me!? HEY!"shouts AJ starting to chase after him.

Fluttershy squeeks and darts after Applejack as granny Smith tries to plod along trying to keep up.

Jer'rahd steps out of the grove and stops with a curse having lost track again. He whirls suddenly causing Applejack to hop back and crash into Granny Smith While Fluttershy screams and shoots up into a tree.

"Why are you all following me so close?" questions Jer. "Never mind. How long have the Apple's lived here?"

"What the heck is wrong with you don't you understand Git!?" shouts AJ accidentally dropping the pitchfork.

Bout a hundred years or so giver take." rambles Granny. " Had tah beat back tha forest ourselves."

Jer'rahd barely pays attention to Apple Jack aside to pick the pitchfork back up with his magic and push the handle into her mouth to shut her up a moment as his attention turns to the elderly mare.

"Was there an old foundation to a building or a stone wall when you arrived?" questions Jer.

Apple Jack spits out the pitch fork about to say something before realizing she just got rid of her weapon and scrambles to scoop it up again.

"Well there was a old piled stone wall that was mostly worn down due tah tha weather at the edge of the farm. Been using it as a marker for tha edge of tha land. Apple's own a bit further intah tha forest than just tah the wall though." states Granny. " Walls a bit northa here towards tha mountains."

"Ah thank you." Jer says trotting off in the direction the elder Apple told him.

"Granny what did yah tell him that fer?" snaps AJ.

"He seemed an alright young fella, just a bit addled is all." responds Granny to Apple Jacks frustration.

"Granny go call tha Guards ah'm going after him." AJ states tossing the Pitchfork aside. "Shoulda done this from tha git go."

AppleJack grabs the rope that's holding Fluttershy's armor together yanking and sending the pegasus into a spin as the farm pony makes a lasso before galloping after the gray unicorn. Fluttershy recovers with a meep and chases after them as well.

===============================================

Bleu simply stares in awe at what was before her. She had seen cakes and pastries at banquets and the gala but compared to what was staring her in the face from the other side of this glass, she might as well have been looking at rocks. Plain rocks too, not tasty gem rocks.

The whole place smelled like the inside of a cake she had once worn, only sweeter. There were things here she could not even begin to describe what they were. Okay that was not true, she could easily begin to describe them, but that description was boring and always started with 'some type of colorful biscuit'. So not the best description in the world even if she did begin.

There had been a few other ponies in this shop, as well as a cow, though once the little dragon had come in and started zipping around the store, most of them had made their purchases and got out as fast as they could.

The only one left with her in the shop was a bouncing pink pony who was not really paying the dragonling any mind as she went about cleaning and setting new things out on display.

After a time of Bleu drooling on the glass the pink pony poked her head over the top of the display.

"Can I help you , I mean, I am sure I can some how or another, considering you came in here for something and since I'm working its my job to help out the ponies that come into the store, but I mean it as more of a immediate thing rather than a general this is my job to help you sort of thing."rambles Pinkie.

Bleu blinks at the rapid fire description actually catching most of that.

"Yes, I know this is a cake and that's a pie but what are these things?"questions Bleu.

"What!? Those are chocolate chip cookies and the ones here are fudge brownies. This ones over here are strawberry cupcakes and fudge with walnuts."explains Pinkie giggling. " You've never seen a cupcake before? That's really weird, but I guess dragons don't really have any bakers. Here try one. We only really sell these to spike due to the crystals and this one might be getting a little stale, but it works for a free sample and I hate to waste it."

Pinkie pie offers a little tray to the blue dragonling. On it was a large cup cake with blue frosting and a multitude of gem chips and bits sticking in the frosting. Bleu's eyes widen as she reaches up to take it looking up at the pink pony curiously.

"What's in this?" questions Bleu.

Pinkie grins darting around the counter and grabbing the little dragon rushing off tot he side and setting her in a chair with the cup cake. Some how or another a large curtain and a spot light appear before the confused dragon.

A slow guitar and what sounded like a squeeze box begin playing from some where and the curtain parts showing what Bleu thought sorta looks like a kitchen, but much smaller and with no ovens, just some metal boxes with little odd windows in them.

The pink pony pirouettes in, her poofy mane now some how short and black with a small red bow in it. She had a blue blouse on with a high collar and a long yellow skirt as she spun around in the room in time to the music.

Bleu blinks rather confused, though she was not about to pass up free future food and a stage show.

"The way to bake a sapphire cupcake,

that would make a Princess proud.

Is to use all the right ingredients.

And none that are not allowed."

The pink pony set a bunch of items up on the counter top, including a bag of what Bleu assumed to be flour wearing some sort of cone shaped brightly colored hat.

"It's fun to bake a delicious cup cake.

But make sure you prepare.

Here's a list of things you'll need  
to make one you'll be proud to share!"

The music suddenly picks up in tempo as the pink pony dances about throwing the ingredients into a bowl as she lists them off. Bleu could not help get a little caught up in the beat and tempo, a grin slowly crossing her face.

"There's cake flour, baking powder,

sugar, shorting, salt.

We got baking soda,

and some blue gems for yah!

Whoops I dropped the salt..."

The pink pony scrambles for the shaker while some how still keeping in tune.

"Butter milk should not be split,

the eggs should all be cracked.

Carefully!"

Bleu watches the pony bobbing along with the song, her tail swinging to the simple tune as she holds the cupcake.

"Pure vanilla,water too

any mixing bowl will do.

A great big massive cup cake pan,

Blueberry frosting to top the cake

and that's the baking plan!"

Pinkie shouts tossing the filled pan into one of the steel boxes and adjusts the dial before bowing.

Bleu holds the cupcake with her tail clapping loudly at the show.

"Wow that was great! Okay that does sound good I have to try this now" applauds Blue tossing the cup cake into the air and opening her mouth to catch it.

==================================================

On a small beach on the east coast of Equestria two earth ponies lay back on the beach while a pegasus and unicorn foal played in the sand between them.

The slightly pudgy blue mare sits up suddenly, pulling a strand of her pink hair from her eyes.

"Dear, did we pay the extra amount on our insurance to cover dragons?" questions Cup Cake.

The yellow stallion, with a bit of a under bite, sits up pulling his straw hat from his eyes considering as he takes a sip from a straw stuck into a coconut.

" We renewed it right on schedule Honey bun. After all it was that extra coverage that helped us after the dragon wrecked our shop last time. Don't worry, I am sure Pinkie Pie can handle anything that comes her way." states Carrot Cake as he lays back down. The lanky pony sits up and lifts his hat off his eyes again looking to his wife curiously." Umm why do you ask?"

"Nothing I just got a bit of a shiver for some reason."

===========================================

The blue cupcake spin in the air and is snapped up by the little blue dragonling. After only a few chews on the cake she suddenly freezes, her eyes going as wide as dinner plates.

Pinkie blinks looking at the dragons reaction curiously.

"Oh no, don't tell me it was too stale, its only been in there since the start of the week it shouldn't have gone bad that quickly. I make them for Spike and he usually buys the one I make, but since he was in Canterlot all week..."rambles Pinkie trailing off staring at the dragon.

Bleu's eyes seemed to spark with little fireworks going off in them, a rapid thumping was heard, as if there was some sort of earth quake rattling the pots and pans in the kitchen. Pinkie Pie watches the little dragon actually start to vibrate before her causing the chair to dance about.

Suffice to say exposing a young dragon to modern confectionery when all they were used to was the tiny amount of sugar that was put into the rare pastries of the past was not Pinkie pie's best idea.

Particularly when Pinkie loaded this pastry with extra sugar and frosting as it was supposed to be for a friend.

Stale or not.

========================================================

[" What do you mean you are my grand niece?"] questions Velkorn looking at the other zebra as she moves over to check on Big Mac ,who had slept though the whole conversation.

["Well as i have heard I am descended from the first king of the zebra lands. That would be King Baelit. Going by the story young Twilight Sparkle has been witness to he was your nephew. Since I am descended from him that makes us related suppose. From my understanding he had some family pop up in Manehatten as well. "explains Zecora.]

Velkorn closes her eyes, her ears flattening to her head. She should not have expected him to remain chaste at any rate, particularly if he followed Rhede's example. It was not that she was upset that he fathered children, it was more that he had fathered them so long ago and that he was now dead.

She sighs moving to take a seat on the bench across from the bed.

[" I am sorry if I said something that bothers you."] blurts out Zecora. [" I did not mean any offense by it."]

["No no... it is not you... " placates Velkorn. " It is just the realization of how long it has been has fully started to sink in. Every one I know aside from the others who were sealed with me has passed on and likely been reborn again. Even the zebra lands are possibly far changed from what I remember."]

Zecora smiles softly taking a seat by the door.

["The zebra lands have not changed very much I would think since the days you remember. There is is more diversity and most of the old ways as you would remember them are gone. The capitol is still the same with a queen at current, though her name eludes me as I have not been in the lands since before her coronation. She is not of your line however."] explains Zecora.

["I gather the untouchables are still the lowest caste?"]

["There are no untouchables, as there are no zebra gods. The last that appeared was destroyed by the ancestor of the mare currently on the throne. At least that is what the legends say, granted aside from old tales there is no proof of it. Even if we do not rule from the throne in Asclepius, your family has ties to a small noble house in Canterlot. It is not as if we live in any sort of exile. Well I do, but that was my own choice to live apart. It makes it easier to do my work living in the Everfree."] chuckles Zecora.

["Do you know what happened to Baelit after I left?"]

["Not directly no. My father claimed he met a mare as beautiful as the sun, wed her, and then ruled the zebra lands the rest of his days. His child however was soon exiled for breaking some taboo or another though she was accepted in Canterlot by the Princess. Many generations later here I am. Though before my father passed he gave me something very special. I think you may appreciate it. Granted I never expected us to ever meet, it is a strange boon to be found in a wound such as Big Mac has suffered. I brought one relevant volume with me. This has been passed down in my family since King Baelit's time, a strong magic protects them from harm, but even so it is a treasure."]

Zecora leans to the side opening her saddle bag and pulling out what looks to be a book wrapped in white silk cloth. She sets it on the end table opening the cloth to show a plain leather bound book with a number fourteen on it in silver stitching.

Velkorn's eyes widen as she approaches slowly pushing open the cover with a hoof as Zecora steps back.

Just inside the cover on the first page was a hoof written number fourteen, as well as the simple title of 'The Collected Knowledge of Medicine. Volume fourteen.' written in zebra.

Velkorn flips a few pages in looking at the written work within, her eyes watering a little at the diagrams and potion recipes for various ailments and poisons that filled the pages.

["This is a guide book, one of the books I left for Baelit, that I wrote over my time traveling. How... do you know where the others are?" ]

["Of the rumored twenty six volumes I have twenty. Two I know of were destroyed, volumes twenty one and twenty two. Three reside in the Canterlot royal library as their spells have degraded and their age is slowly catching up to them. The last is sealed in Princess Celestia's personal collection and is rumored to be about how to cure alicorns."]

Velkorn smiles slowly turning the pages looking over her hoof writing and the multitude of rough sketches she had filled the pages with. Many of them images of wounds and injuries as they were placed on a sketch of Jer'rahd. In the middle of the book was a image of him with a shallow gash in his side. A scar was forming from the wound that looked like thunder clouds, the effects of cloud serpent venom and its cure.

["Turn to the back cover."]

Velkorn turns to the back cover looking at a script that was decidedly messier than the writing in the rest of the book. It simply stated, 'the works within were collected and preformed initially by Queen Velkorn, the First Rightful Queen of the Zebra lands.'

["The first volume has a note in the cover as well instead of just saying who wrote these books. It is a message from Baelit to his daughter. I assume it was from when he first gave her the books. It reads ' To my darling daughter, I hope these books will aid you well in your life and that you will be able to follow the authors example and seek to aid all who have need of it no matter their race or beliefs. Love, Your father, Baelit, Head of the Queens Cross, First King of the Zebra Lands.

A soft sigh escapes Velkorn's lips as she closes the book.

["Much of the medical knowledge of today has come from your writing. Technology and magic has evolved, but the base treatments you have in these books are still being preformed as none better have been found."]

["Dragons."]

Zecora blinks.

["What?"]

["Volumes twenty one and twenty two. They were about Dragons. If I am able I will be happy to copy them for you, as well as the damaged books. I also have this."]

Velkorn turns reaching into her own saddle bag and retrieving a notebook from it. Zecora's ears perk looking at it curiously.

["This was the start of the twenty seventh volume, it continues with a few more things about alicorn treatments, it adds in some hang over cures as well as treatments of alcohol poisoning, treatments to remove the effects of various mind controlling drugs and spells as well as a few pages on various potential cures to those cursed by the books... I never managed to test any of the latter treatments they are simply theories. "]

Zecora's eyes widen at the idea of recovering some of the hidden volumes. She could have used the books on dragons when Spike went through a growth spurt, though having them now..

[" I will require something from you however, Zecora was it? Particularly if you are indeed of my nephews linage."]

Zecora blinks curiously looking at the older mare.

["And what is that?"]

Velkorn smiles tucking the note book back away.

["You must call me auntie."]

Pinkie pie did not think she had ever been this scared in her life and it was absolutely the most fun she had ever had.

The little dragon had started to bounce around so much Pinkie had to eat three cupcakes and drink a whole pitcher of surgery lemonade just to keep up with her. They must have sang twelve different songs, gone through and entire plate of cookies, baked more pies and cakes than the bakery could possibly hold on its shelves.

And that was just the first hour.

Pinkie had found out that this was Bleu Scale, the former bearer of the Element of Laughter and Bleu had found out Pinkie was the current Bearer of Laughter. This led to a joke battle then a song battle then a prank war.

In less than two hours there was not a single soul that had stepped outside in Ponyville that had not either been , painted, pied, or other wise ranked from the pair. Twilight had been hit several times trying to get them to calm down and they had taken to the air to get away from the angry unicorn.

They had stopped to go swimming, tested out Pinkies one pony marching band, ate a few more cookies, repainted half the rooms of sugar cube corner. Bleu had opted for a plaid coloration while pinkie went with the classic paisley.

Pinkie was currently clinging to a spine on the blue dragons back as she cartwheeled and spun through the air like a drunken European swallow that was carrying a coconut.

Bleu suddenly pulls up short and lands changing back to the smaller form as she stares at something.

"Huh what is it Bleu?" questions Pinkie moving beside her.

"What are those?" questions Bleu pointing at you.

"What are what?"

"Those things on the other side of that glowy square. There's a bunch of them too. That one looks like he's wondering whats going on."

"Oh them? Their just the readers. HI READERS!" Pinkie waves at you.

"Readers?"

"Yeah readers see!"

Pinkie points a hoof up at the wall of text above her that was scrolling up even as she points.

"Yeah were in some kinda Brony story I think they call it fan fiction."

"Ummm I have no idea what you just said.."

"Don't worry about it see just wave to them."

Bleu and pinkie both wave at you.

"Ooh look that one waved back, thanks, hey how big is this thing now any way?" questions Pinkie looking at the word count on this chapter. " Ooooh TDR got it OVER NINE THOUSAND words... this time. "

"Ooooh, sounds big wait, wait who's TDR?" Bleu questions hopping from one clawed foot to the other still unable to stand still.

"Wow, you have a lot to learn young pupil, but don't worry. You only see the bronies if you have too much sugar... oh ewww hey put some pants on over there, yes you with the little scrolly box with the little Big Mac cutie mark on it. No pony wants to see that. I don't care if you are going to the bathroom."

"Ooookay yeah that was a bit much so what are we supposed to do now that we can see them?"

"Nothing, keep doing what were were doing, they don't do anything much any way. Although we should have a line break coming soon that should take us to what Jer'rahd is doing."

"Oh you mean this thing?"

================================================

Apple Jack and Fluttershy continue on after the pony, losing him once they reached the tree line at the back of the farm.

"Well guess we lost him, we should go back nothing more to do here."mutters Fluttershy.

"Ain't going no where, that pony's still around here some where. Come on that wall Granny was talking bout is over here." growls AJ galloping further into the trees with the pegasus following cautiously.

To Fluttershy the 'wall' looked little more than a few flat stones that had managed to be piled atop on another, getting closer however she could see that there was a long line of stones piled much the same way in places, though most of it seemed to have eroded or fallen over .

A loud crash disrupts the pegasus's investigation as AppleJack gallops off again forcing her to fly along after in a rush only to bump into the farm pony as she suddenly stops.

"Oh sweet Celestia, what is he doing? How is he doing that? …." mutters AJ.

Fluttershy peeks out from behind her friend as a small tree gripped in green glowing magic is ripped from the ground and flung through the air to crash on the other side of the wall.

The stallion stands in the middle of what was now a clearing facing a massive tree. Sweat already ran down his face as he uproots another smaller tree entirely and throws it into the pile that already contained a half dozen. The broken ground forming a large circle of fresh earth around him.

Taking one of the trees he turns it over using the branches like a broom to sweep the area around the big tree clear and fill in some of the up rooted holes before tossing his makeshift broom back onto the pile of uprooted trees.

He exhales deeply getting his panting under control as he moves closer to the large tree and starts striking at it with his fore hooves, chipping away wood and bark from the large pecan tree. Fluttershy was tempted to yell at him for disturbing the animals who lived in the trees though she wanted nothing to do with this crazy stallion.

Jer'rahd finally stops looking at something on the tree with a sigh. His gaze shifts around the clearing, before he starts pulling rocks from the fallen wall behind the tree. He moves around the clearing placing perhaps fifty or so piles of stone in neat little rows before moving back to look at the tree Placing the last two piles on either side of the scoured trunk Before cleaning off the splintered wood from something.

"What is he even doing now?" whispers AJ her earlier mission to get him off the property on pause.

Fluttershy watches for a moment before her eyes go wide. When she first left the house after the attack she was greeted to a similar sight, if on a smaller scale behind her house thanks to Angel Bunny. It was rare that animals would honor their dead like that, but the rabbit had been insistent that it happen for the ones that fought to protect her.

"It's a graveyard. He's making a graveyard... No wait, he's restoring one." Fluttershy whispers back as she slowly moves around from behind AJ watching the gray unicorn as he kneels down in the dirt before the tree adjusting his saddlebag and the wrapped item that was strapped to one.

She slowly trots closer with AppleJack behind her this time to see what he was staring at. Imbedded in the large trees roots around where he had cleared it away were two weather worn stones, there were markings on them, but the stone itself was so worn neither of them could make out what they said.

Age and nature had turned all the other markers to dust, only the pair that the tree had grown around were protected by the elements enough to remain even partially intact.

The mares move a bit closer though they remain at the edge of the clearing barely hearing his voice as he starts speaking.

" Hello, Mom, Dad, Grandma, and Grandpa...it's been even longer since I've come back to see you this time..." whispers Jer." I suppose you may have been wondering what I was up too after the last time I came by..."

"Rarity looks over the stallion that was following Spike with an appraising eye. He was the handsome sort, quite attractive in a roguish way. She was however curious as to why Spike was leading him here. Of course the poor dragonling did not seem happy about it, that in itself made this interesting.

"Hey Applebloom, Scootaloo look, I think its him!" shouts Sweetiebelle from the other shop window.

The rest of the CMC rush over to the window plastering their faces to the glass and ensuring that Rarity would need to wash the show display windows, again.

"Hey yer right Sweetiebelle. That's one of um. Where dah yah think the others went?" questions Apple Bloom.

"I dunno, but I wanna meet that pegasus again. She was almost as cool as Rainbow Dash." shouts Scootlaoo. "Whats he doing with Spike?"

Rarity looks at them curiously. After the Discord incident the trio had been talking about how a dragon and some ponies rescued them on their field trip to the Canterlot Royal Gardens. No pony paid it much mind as Discord had done a number of odd things and the fillies story was lost in the tide of strangeness. After a few weeks even they stopped talking about it as they started working on getting their cutie marks again.

A knock sends the trio charging towards the door ahead of Rarity and throwing it open nearly trampling Spike as they started yelling questions at the earth pony.

"Hey thanks for before."

"What was your name again?"

"How did you get so tall?"

"Where are the others?"

"How did you get your cutiemark?"

Why arn't yah speaking funny any more?"

Rarity catches spike by the tail pulling him away from the mini stampede before hes trampled. She rights him and dusting him off briefly as he composes himself.

"Spikey what is going on and who is this stallion?" questions Rarity leaving the aforementioned stallion at the mercy of the CMC.

"Ugh this guys Rhede Pelt. Twilight said I should bring him over here for you to keep out of trouble."

"Rhede Pelt... Rhede Pelt... wait THE Rhede Pelt? The Rhede Pelt from Twilight's book? Princess Luna's friend Rhede Pelt?"

"Yep That's the one."

"How is he, did Luna forgive him and let him out or did Twilight... what did Twilight DO? This cannot be good."

"I don't think it is either, but Luna didn't do it Twilight did, she said she found out who the others where that escaped. Bloodtail, Scarlet, Razorwing and Nocturne on top of Silver Claw and Claymore. She let t them all out to help with them, and then lost all of them but him. She told me to bring him here for you to watch him and she was going to find the others."

"She freed them ALL?"

"Yes she said she'll explain why later but she wants every one together first."

He continues on a bit but Rarity was not listening. She had a small number of things running through her mind to do at the moment, of course with the girls bouncing around him she wouldn't get a chance to do so.

"Spiky I would like you to do me a favor."

"Huh? Oh sure Rarity whatever you want."

"Thank you Spike. I 'll give you a few bits to take the girls down to the ice cream shop and watch them for the rest of the afternoon. I have no doubt Twilight will bring the others back and I would like to speak with him without having to yell over Sweetiebelle and the others."

"Oh no, I am not leaving you alone with him. Keep in mind I know how he works, I read the books too. I won't let him touch you."

"I assure you Spike he shall not be laying a hoof on me Please Spiky, I'll throw in a few extra bits so you can get a triple scoop."

He hesitates a moment as if considering the offer, though a glances back to Rhede and the others.

"Fine...but with extra sprinkles too."

"Of course. The sooner you get them and go the faster you can get the ice cream."

Spike nods and in a impressive display of wrangling manages to get the lot of them to leave Rhede alone. With a few urgings and hints on new ways to get cutie marks as well as the promise of ice cream they all rush out the door leaving Rhede with Rarity.

Rarity sighs as the girls and Spike run off for the ice cream, her gaze turning to the tall earth pony who was doing his best it seems to not directly stare at her.

"I am terribly sorry about that. It seems they may have confused you for a guard that helped them on a field trip to the Canterlot Gardens." states Rarity.

"I'm afraid while I am unsure what a field trip is those where the three some friends of mine and I rescued from a pack of trolls when Discord got loose. " responds Rhede a small smile on his face adding to his suave tones. " Might I ask the name of this lovely young mare before me or should I simply create something that would pale before what her true name is?"

If Rarity did not know any better she would swear he was related to Hoity Toity...granted if this was the Rhede Pelt he may very well be.

"My name is Rarity Mr. Rhederic Pelt."states Rarity.

"I was right, what I thought of in no way matched your actual name." Rhede croons." And please call me Rhede."

Rarity shakes her head with a sigh.

"No Mr. Pelt, I do not think I shall not." Rarity states, doing her best to shut down the charm he was practically oozing. " And what might I ask has brought the former Element of Honesty here?"

" Generosity actually, Ms. Rarity. Honesty was carried by Starfall, it would not have been a good fit with my preferred methods. " chuckles Rhede." Although at least the mares would know I was not simply flattering them."

"I would think the one who seemed intent on claiming you as her own would be rather upset, Bleu I think had her eyes on you?"

"Well its possible, I assume she's only playing, unless you mean Velkorn...ahhh I see." Rhede chuckles" You have a interesting if some what blunt technique miss Rarity. Shall we just skip the game and just say you do not believe I am who your little dragon friend says I am? I gather you read the book Twilight was talking about so you probably know quite a bit about me."

Rarity flicks her tail in a bit of annoyance at calling her manipulations blunt though he was supposed to be a rather good spy so perhaps they were.

"I suppose we can skip the games then Mr. Pelt. As I said before My name is Rarity, I am the current Bearer of the Element Generosity. I have quite a number of questions for you."

"I am sure you do, five apples long and at least one around. That is the most common one asked by pretty mares any way."

The white unicorn flushes as Rhede chuckles.

"There is no need to be crude!"

"Crude? What, that is a very decent pick up line."

"It may have been a thousand years ago, but it is something that is more than a little crass nowadays. What I have to ask has nothing to do with the length of your... Never mind, nothing to do with that."

"Then what?"

"A bit of your history, to be honest. There was a blank point that caught my attention and it may well be useful at this point. The one explanation that was given did not make much sense."

"And what is that miss?" questions Rhede the smile still wide on his face.

"What really happened between you, Velkorn, and Bloodtail in the Zebralands before she came back with you?"

Rhede's smile fades.

"That is not something I wish to discuss Ms. Rarity."

"Actually Mr. Pelt I am not planning to give you much choice. Bloodtail is loose and any information will be useful. Particularly since he is the one we know the least about. Now you can tell me what I wish to know and I shall keep the non vital information to myself or I can ask again when we are all gathered and have your friends question you as well."

"What Bloodtail did is not going to help him get caught."

"Mr. Pelt, I shall be the judge of that."

Rhede blinks then snorts in annoyance.

" I have been out of the game to long. This is yet another time I have let a pretty face get me in trouble."

"That Mr. Pelt I shall accept as a compliment."Rarity smiles.

"So you heard, or read, what I told the others? grumbles Rhede.

"Indeed, though I felt it was rather vague, as a unicorn I know spells do not work like that, it is near impossible to tailor something to only one pony, or zebra as it were."

"Noticed that did you?"

"I am a artist in my trade Mr. Pelt, I tend to have a knack for noticing the small details."

"Fine." Rhede sighs, turning to drop with a whoosh of breath onto one of her couches. "What really happened was I failed..."

=======================================================

Jer'rahd takes another sip of the cider rather enjoying the taste even if he did not feel the alcohol. It was one of the little things he missed since becoming the monster.

Well, being able to get drunk enough to forget he was a monster.

He was seated at a small picnic table out side of the farm house with the orange earth pony in a fedora of some kind, and pale yellow pegasus staring at him. The pegasus was mostly hiding behind the earth pony, though the look she was giving him was making him more uncomfortable than the glare the earth pony was giving.

"So you're Jer'rahd Kaisur." questions AJ for the fifteenth time.

"As I said repeatedly Miss, I am." responds Jer yet again.

"What tha heck are you doing free? Shouldn't you be a statue?" snaps AJ.

"I agree, I should still be in the garden. But an annoying purple unicorn decided it would be a decent idea to free me." mutters Jer." Now if you are done repeating yourself, who are you and how do you know I was supposed to be a statue?"

The earth pony blinks and tips her hat up stammering as she tried to find some sort of excuse to give, it was the yellow pegasus who finally spoke up.

"Umm well you see I think the purple unicorn you mentioned is our friend, I mean she can get to be a bit much sometimes, but I wouldn't call her annoying, but I guess you can if you want, though it is a bit mean, if only a teensy bit correct, oh, she was studying you and your friends and we read the books in order to help out." rambles Fluttershy.

"Oh..." blinks Jer. "You know Sparkle then."

"Yeah we know her , we're her friends." snaps AJ.

"Yes well that still does not tell me who you are." responds Jer. taking another sip of the offered cider. "It's a bit much for me to simply say hey you when I'm talking."

"Oh sorry how rude of me, I'm Fluttershy and this is Apple Jack."mumbles Fluttershy.

"Nice to meet you..." Jer looks at the scowling AJ." Well one of you any way. Are you two also Element Bearers like Sparkle?"

"Yeah, so what if we are?" questions AJ.

Fluttershy nods in response though she yeeps as Jer'rahd rises to his hooves setting the mug aside. Apple Jack shifts as if expecting him to try something though she blinks in confusion as the gray unicorn bows before them.

"Thank you for doing what we could not and saving Luna." states Jer. " You have my gratitude for accomplishing that. Despite my misgivings on the situation, I will help with this situation if I am able, to repay you."

Both Apple Jack and Fluttershy look to each other then back at the unicorn bowing before them.

"Uh, thanks ah guess.. yah ken get up now. Ah don't need no pony bowing tah me..."stutters AJ.

Jer'rahd rises with a stretch and takes a seat again to finish the cider.

"This is quite good." Jer comments. " It seems you are just as surprised that I am free as I am. I suppose that means that Sparkle did not tell you anything either?"

"Nope notta thing, granted ah also didn't expect a strange pony tah be wandering across tha farm after all this went down either." grumbles AJ.

"Yes, well sorry about that. But following instinct to return to a location is not as easy as the birds make it out to be."grumbles Jer.

"Oh it's not easy for them at all. They sometimes have to stop and ask directions too."comments Fluttershy.

Jer'rahd looks at her confused a moment before sighing. I suppose we should get back and find Sparkle... is that a normal occurrence in this age?" questions Jer, looking up at the sky.

The other two turn looking up as well.

===================================================

Spike simply stares at the commotion going on in the center of Pony-ville and wishes the ground would swallow him up.

Pinkie Pie and a pony sized blue dragonling were tearing down the street in a yoke-less apple cart loaded with a multitude of cookies, candies, and pies and were plastering any one who they saw with one of the deserts within. Spike had been on the receiving end of both an eclair and a bit of fudge.

The CMC had taken a pie and a pair of cakes respectively, though they got off rather easy compared to the purple unicorn galloping after the pair screaming at them to stop. There was a fair sized mob of annoyed and confectionery covered ponies behind her chasing the cart as well.

To her credit Twilight seemed to be trying to stop the cart with magic although every time her horn glowed a pastry impacts her disrupting her spell.

The CMC charges off in pursuit as well, though it was more to join in rather than stop the pair with those three. So that left him standing alone with his triple scoop of ice cream. He was rather content with this considering he did not want to be associated with any of them at the moment.

He turns his head and giving his ice cream a lick only to find there was nothing there. Looking down his triple scoop chocolate , vanilla, sapphire swirl ice cream had been the victim of the drive by pieing.

Spike sighs dropping his head in defeat just in time for a blueberry pie to splatter in his face as the cart comes around again.

======================================================

"Failed?"

"Yes. Bloodtail not only managed to sneak back into the castle without any pony noticing, but he also managed to get to Velkorn." Rhede spits out. " Turns out on top of being a rather potent mage he was also a skilled potion maker and a expert at a strange death curse magic the zebras called hoodoo or voodoo or something. In any event it was three days before I even noticed."

"Were you not supposed to be watching over her?"questions Rarity.

"I was... partially."

"Dare I ask what happened?"

"You should be able to figure it out. Exotic stallion in a new land with a dark story about why he was there, mares ate it up."

Rarity sighs rubbing her temples.

"Any way I got lucky, really damn lucky. When we first officially met she was at least cordial, though cold. I doubt she really forgave me for killing her brother, whether he needed to be taken out or not. She warmed up a little once she found out how close I was with Jer'rahd, seems he made an impression on her. It was a small connection that I exploited to try and remain close to her. Even then I didn't try anything with her, there's still something about her that keeps me from wanting to touch her, as if I would ruin it. Like seeing a perfect snowflake that will melt if you so much as breath on it. "

"Very poetic Mr. Pelt. but you are stalling."

"I am reminiscing, there's a difference. Any way she suddenly turned cold again and I was not sure why. I decided to investigate on my own and found Bloodtail had set himself up in her quarters. The entire room was covered with some ritualistic symbols. I am not sure what they meant, but I saw them again in the volcano of the shadow walkers much later. I believe they where to increase the chances of a god being born, though I don't know for certain. I spent a good hour outside that window watching him. Velkorn eventually came in and he blew some sort of powder over her face and chanted some sort of nonsense."

"You let him do that?"

"I did not have much choice. I had no idea what he was doing and aside from her changed attitude and that she was allowing this, she seemed unharmed. What he was speaking however was ancient Zebra, at the time I only knew bits of it. I became fluent after this event. I still might not have intervened if he had not tried to bed her after that, I have a issue with that sort of thing. It's why I never pick up drunk mares. I slipped in and took him down, I didn't kill him as he was probably the only one who knew what he did. That's when it went bad."

"How would rescuing her go bad?"

"Well for starters she tried to kill me. Seems just taking out the one who cast the spell was not enough to break it... and well again I am not proud of this but I panicked."

"You of all ponies panicked?" rarity chuckles.

"In case you did not read those parts, Velkorn is very, very dangerous she has the bare hoof training to defend herself that her brother taught her before he went nuts, as well as the medical knowledge to hurt you in ways you did not know you could be hurt. The only thing that keeps her from ranking right up there with Jer on the scale of dangerous creatures is she has a great reluctance to kill. With whatever was done to her however she really did not have that limit. In my panic I took the bag of powder that he had used on her and flung it in her face. I ranted off the words he used and she stopped dead. I told her to sit down on the bed and she did. At that point I think I freaked out a little more and started digging through Bloodtail's gear trying to find any information on what he did."

"Why was that even worse if you did not plan to take advantage of it?"

"Politics. At the time the whole nation was in turmoil, there was a growing resentment that Equestria had poked its nose in the zebra lands and was trying to take over. Total garbage, but it was the popular belief, we had invaded,we put a mare in charge, and we were working towards turning their society into one that was similar to our own. So it was not a invalid view. Now picture the reaction if they found out the Equestrian ambassador was in control of the queen completely through a taboo magic. Yeah that would not have ended well for any one, especially me. I spent a week interrogating Blood Tail in that room, sending her out every so often to 'act normal'. I learned enough ancient zebra to find out what the commands were just in that week. The spell was a simple one, the important command was ' Obey and Love'. "

"So what, you just switched the words with something that removes the spell?"

"Errr no. The wording of it needed to use the proper phrases and terms, basicly the rhyme meditation that is used by a few zebras nowadays... well in my time, is a off shoot of ancient zebra. Suffice to say the last line needed to be rhymed with what translated to Mourning Dove. Rhyming in pony is easy rhyming in zebra is near impossible as not only do the words need to rhyme but so does the meaning. At the time I could not think of anything that would rhyme with that so I left it as love, though I changed the obey, to be free. I was already too pressed for time as it was."

"Why not simply inform the other zebra's what you found and let them deal with it from the start, they should have been able to cure her and you would not be so suspect with Blood Tail right there."

"Like I said before, Equestria was not very well liked at the time, there were those who still supported her brother's regime and more still who still believed that mares were the lesser part of their race and not fit to be anything but breeding stock and home makers. I was not willing to risk some one like that getting a hold of her or worse her brothers supporters letting Blood Tail finish what he started."

"I see. So she was compelled to love you then?"

"Yes, but for all other purposes she was back to herself. She was clearly not happy though due to the nature of the spell she took most of it out on Blood Tail, healed him up then took it out on him again. She argued with me disagreed and acted as she would had there never been a spell, but her feelings were compelled to love me. I spent the rest of the time trying to get her to hate or dislike me hoping that would break whatever the problem was. No matter how annoyed she got at me she forgave me every time."

"Why not get Celestia or Luna to cure it or try the spell again when you understood the language better?"

"Neither of the Princesses could find anything wrong with her and there was no more powder. Blood Tail would not give up the recipe no matter what I did. I think I gave him too much recovery time and he entered some sort of trance. I let Luna have Blood Tail to turn to stone and explained the story I gave every one else. No one questioned it with Velkorn backing me up. Since I was still a member of The Order at that point I went back when they called and Velkorn followed me.

"From my understanding she did not wish to be queen any way. Or was that part of the spell?"

"No that was all her. Aside from her love for me everything was still her."

"Why not tell the others?"

"Celestia's fault there actually. Her nonsense with the Elements got every ones hopes up, and when we failed I was too distracted by the vision I was given to bring it up. When I got over that well, everything else happened and it became rather moot."

Rarity ponders for a time. She was not sure how much of it she believed though he had not tried to flirt with her a single time since he started the tale.

"I must say you have been rather forth coming with all this to me."

"Heh, you are the first one who has asked about it. Besides I felt like I needed to tell some one at some point and it was going to be Jer. Though he has enough problems without me adding to it. Besides you were chosen for Generosity as well. I figure that we met like this had to mean something."

"So do you actually care for her?"

"She was nice enough, though at first no, I didn't see her as much more than some pony to have a bit of fun with if she was up for it. After the incident with the spell it was still more about my own reputation and how he tagging along after me would affect me."

"And now?"

"It's a whole new world out there right now. She didn't find any one before, maybe she will now."

"So you have an entire relationship built on a lie?"

"Most of my lasting relationships are built on lies. I've done nothing but make mistakes and errors in judgment my entire life. The only times I succeed spectacularly are when I am trying to fix a previous mistakes."

"Like the Elk."

Rhede winces.

"That I do not want to talk about at all threaten all you want."

"Do not worry while I do not agree with your methods, I could see where you were coming from in that instance."

"Oh?"

"Yes and to be honest you have told me far more than I expected and I have quite a bit to think about now. I suppose I should reward you for being so open about it and must say despite my earlier coldness I am getting more than a few ideas looking you over."

"Oh really?"

"Indeed "Rarity smirks her tail swishing a bit as she trots deeper into the shop. Her magic locks the door as she glances back to Rhede." If you would follow me Mr Pelt I think I have something you may have been needing for some time now."

"Please call me Rhede." Rhede smirks as he rises to follow the mares swishing tail like a cat after a string.

"Of course... Rhede."

===========================================================

The cart lifts up on two wheels at the edge of the cliff almost going over into the pig pen far below. Bleu fans her wings keeping it on course as Pinkie lobs a rather large cake at their pursuit, knocking a number of them down the hill into the mud. The angry purple unicorn chasing them however some how avoids joining the rest of the mob at the bottom of the hill.

"Captain were almost out of ammo!" shouts Pinkie."

"Yar," responds Bleu.

"What are we gonna do!?"

"Yar."

" What?"

"Sorry Yar is the only piratey thing I know how to say … Yar..."

"Oh Okay! OOOOh, whats that?"

The cart stops dead in the middle of the road as if brakes were suddenly applied, Twilight runs right into the back of it with a loud thud as the two pirates of pastry gaze skyward at the points of light growing brighter as they fell from the sky.

==========================================================

Zecora and Velkorn had spoken for quite a while about the various medicines and herbal cures that where to be found. Velkorn was quite impressed with the younger zebra's knowledge and Zecora had actually started to jot down a number of things they had spoken of.

Big Mac had woken up at one point and seen the two zebras. He looks rather confused for a moment before shrugging and laying his head back down on the pillow. Not long after he lifted his head ears perking up, with a bit of struggle he makes his way from the bed to the window looking outside.

["You should not be up yet Big Mac. You are not fully recovered yet."] claims Zecora.

["Is something wrong outside?"] questions Velkorn rising to her hooves.

The large pony smiles moving a little so the pair of zebra's could see two rapidly falling lines of light bright enough to be seen against the noon sky. Velkorn's ears perk hearing a familiar whine in the air.

["Eenope."]

========================================================

Dash could not believe this, this mare was good. No pony was this good unless they were a Wonderbolt, this had to be some kind of test for her. Maybe they heard about her and sent a scout, that was the only explanation Dash could come up with.

The pair had torn around the course Rainbow Dash had set up and the gray pegasus was leading on her. She was sure she had seen this mare some where before, maybe it was in a Wonderbolt's uniform. Yeah that would make sense, she just looked different with out her mask and with those old time goggles she was wearing.

Well then if this was a talent scout time to show her what Rainbow Dash could really do.

==========================================================

Starfall was enjoying herself for the first time in a long time. The mare was a great deal better than she had shown before. All the mistakes that Starfall had pointed out had been corrected. She was still making other mistakes here and there, but they were always new ones. They had lapped the course at least three times now and were coming up on the last climb and down ward straight shot. Starfall had held back a bit content to stay just ahead of the mare. Not any more.

It was time to show this little filly some real speed to drive home that she needed improvements.

======================================================

From the ground a figure watches the pair. A heavily bandaged griffon hid in the shadows with her amber eyes locked on the climbing ponies a smile spreading wide on her beak.

That was her, that was definitely her, oh by the Griffon King's Horde, that was her. Razor Wing nearly dances in place where she was. Nocturne had not been lying. She had come here to complete the short hunt and claim the multi colored pegasus's mane before she left, making that odd colored mane her first trophy in this age.

It had taken some work finding anything out about the mare called Rainbow Dash. She had wanted to start with old acquaintances and work up to family as she usually did before adding that multi colored pelt to the new collection. After a few small favors, Scarlet had found the documents in Canterlot that told of the mares family and where she grew up.

Checking Cloudsdale was easy. Nearly every one there knew who she was and who she was friends with, finding the griffon had been even simpler.

A little chick named Gilda, it was rare she was allowed to kill one of her own kind, it became a special treat when it was allowed. Of course she might have gone a bit over board as she could not decide what to take as a trophy at first leaving the body as little more than a mutilated corpse. She finally took her tail making it the first trophy to adorn Wind Razor's belt in over a thousand years.

Finding her parents had been harder, but with Nocturne's ban on killing in Ponyville she did not have much choice if she wanted to continue the hunt. The two drug addled drunks were hardly fit to call themselves ponies, much less prey. She had spent nearly a week trying to get their smell out of the tails she took.

She had slipped back into Ponyville to take out the last targets she knew of. The closest friends of the pegasus. The white unicorn and the purple unicorn were the first targets. She planned to claim the yellow pegasus as well, Claymores preference be damned. The pink earth pony seemed to be her best friend and the rumor was the orange earth pony was her lover. That one would be the one she killed in front of the pegasus before she took her final trophy.

That had been the plan any way.

The purple unicorn had caused Silver Claw issue and she was unsure if she wished to solo anything that gave that beast a hard time. The White Unicorn had been hanging around with foals all day. Despite her want to hunt unless they were a target she did not like killing children. The Pink pony had been so surrounded by others while she worked that taking her out would have been impossible.

She then decided to take out the yellow pegasus and the orange earth pony. There were both together at the farm house and a easy mark. That was until she saw him.

Jer'rahd Kaisur, General of Princess Luna was on the farm being chased by the two mares she was targeting. That he was not dead was the first thing that shocked her. She had seen him twice, once during the attack and once when he stopped Starfall from destroying her as she sat in stone.

In both instances she could feel the back of her mind telling her to run as if he was a greater predator than she was. She got the same feeling from Silver Claw and Nocturne, so she left them as well and came to watch the pegasus and hope for a better shot at one of the others before she was forced to leave.

And now there was this.

She was watching Starfall Silvertail. The only one who had ever escaped her.

It was at this point she was torn between finishing the new hunt or finishing the old one. As she watches the pair climb into the air she thought back to what the zebra had said about the book that they recovered.

Something about a greater reward for this hunt than she had ever considered. She shook her head hearing the slight scream of Starfall's decent into that Sonic Rainboom effect of hers. She braces herself in the bushes, typical showy pegasus going full on Rainboom in a stupid race. It seems louder then she remembers it She glances up her eyes widening at the two falling lines of light.

=======================================================

The air before Starfall began to stretch as she pushes herself harder, her hooves pushing the air before her as she fell faster. She glances back briefly wondering what the mares expression was, her own eyes nearly bug out of her head seeing the cyan pegasus right next to her,the younger mare's own hooves nearly breaking the air before her.

Starfall grimaces and starts pushing herself harder.

=================================

This was impossible, not only was the pegasus still ahead of her, but she was starting to pull away again.

Rainbow Dash growls her wings straining as she pours on eve more speed the flickers of the rainbow nimbus begin forming around her fore hooves.

She wouldn't lose.

===================================

Celestia stands out on the balcony with a bleary eyed Luna, looking out over the mountain towards the town of Ponyville far below.

"Sister I still protest. We barely get enough sleep as it is with all that is happening and now you wake me in the middle of what little sleep I do get to watch the clouds." grumbles Luna.

"Not at all Lulu, and look down not up. We may see something that even in all our years we have never witnessed. If what has been reported back to me is correct... ah there it is. "smiles Celestia.

Luna blinks looking down as Celestia suggests, her mind was far too filled with the troubles of the escaped prisoners and the treasonous actions of Twilight in freeing even more prisoners to focus properly.

When she finally does realize what she is seeing her eyes widen the haze of sleep leaving her instantly just as the brilliant flash of rainbow colored light flickers into existence.

Two perfect rainbow colored rings spread out from a point far below the mountain forming something akin to a Mobius strip. Clouds around them vaporize as the rings spread. The trees far below whipping as if tossed by a massive storm. The two rings collide above the falling points of light seeming to pause and warp the very air around them before both expanding edges change directions at a imposable angle and arc away from each other rather than collide. The two lines of rainbow colored light streaking towards the ground pull up and leave a corkscrew trail of rainbow colored light as they spin about one another rising into the air.

"It seems Starfall has met Rainbow Dash." smirks Celestia.

Luna's response was drown out by the massive boom that shook the very walls of Canterlot.

======================================================

Jer'rahd and AppleJack both manage to brace themselves as the wash of color and light whips around them. The farm house rattles and an old shed collapses, Fluttershy yelps as she was blown backwards only to have a lasso catch her, a green shield forms to protect the trio from the savage wind.

The trees in the orchard shook, apples falling from the trees to thud onto the ground and land in the prepared buckets. Apple Jack pulls Fluttershy behind Jer'rahd's shield as the wind finally dies down.

"What in tarnation was that? That wasn't like anything Rainbow's done before " shouts AJ.

"Rainbow? "responds Jer. "I am pretty sure that was Starfall... though I have never seen her do anything like that either."

"So much for being subtle." mutters AJ.

"It's fine. Shock and awe are sometimes better than surprise. Something like this is bound to scare any one looking to cause trouble in Ponyville." chuckles Jer.

"Umm what about Princess Luna though? Do you think she might have seen that and have issues." questions Fluttershy.

Jer'rahd's faint smirk fades.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean..."

"It's fine Miss Fluttershy. I expect everyone saw that, I should get back to Sparkle." sighs Jer. " I do not suppose I can get one of you to show me where she lives? I do not wish to wander through any one elses yard."

The rumble was still echoing across the fields around Ponyville when magic grips both Pinkie Pie and Bleu lifting them bodily from the cart and pulling the pair to face a angry, slightly bruised, and desert covered unicorn whose mane was steaming under the frosting coating it.

"Oh hiya Twilight, you've got some cake on you." giggles Pinkie.

"I wanted you to be subtle and not draw attention to yourself Bleu. And this and then that and Arrrg!"shouts Twilight. " And Pinkie what was with the rampage?! You weren't helping!"

Bleu shrinks down to her smallest form trying to give Twilight her cutest look and playing innocent.

"Well it started out with a song and then it went to a cupcake and the world blurred then there was candy and cake and those little square things that tasted sooooooooooooo good them the was the rolling and the bronies and the typing and then there was the racing and the pranks and the swimming and the flying and then the pirate pie attack and its rather clear this town is not ready for that sort of thing then the big boom and then you caught up and then I started explaining what happened by saying it started out with a song... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." rants Bleu suddenly passing out and dangling in the air held by Twilight's magic snoring loudly.

Twilight blinks at the unconscious dragon.

"Sugar crash." scoffs Pinkie." She's still an amateur."

==============================================

"Ooh that feels nice. Shift a little that way dear." coos Rarity.

"I have to agree, though do be gentle Miss." chuckles Rhede.

"Oh dear the tough stallion afraid of little old me being to much for him? I assure you if I do anything that hurts you will still be enjoying the end result."

"Mmm with a skilled a hooves as yours are Miss Rarity, I can agree with that easily."

"Flattery even now.. you are a charming one. Ahh hold still and lets put this in ahhhooo there we go..."

"You are right that is very nice though do be careful …. do you hear something?"

A loud boom shook the building causing Rarity to jump with a yelp and drive the sewing needle into Rhede's flank bringing a even louder yelp from the large earth pony half dressed in a custom made suit.

"Oww, I said be careful.. ow... what was that?" grumbles Rhede. " It sounded like Starfall."

"Sounded more like Dash to me... hmmm perhaps we should head to Twilight's house and see what is going on. I suppose we can finish the suit later, I truly do need to see you in something from this century, you are quite the model Rhede. I simply must have you come in to be fitted again."

"Sounds like fun, though next time try not to jab me as much."

=============================

Razor Wing slunk off nursing a bruised wing and her fur and feathers full of leaves and twigs where she had been flung along from the shock wave that the pair of pegasi had displayed. A low guttural chuckle escaping her beak.

They were related ,they had to be, that had to be what the damn zebra had been hinting at. She needed to get back and let nocturne know what she had seen. She could wait on this hunt, the one that got away and the rainbow haired pegasus. The only two ponies to do the Rainboom, one was her first target after a thousand years and one was her last target from a thousand years ago and she could now get them both.

She could think of no greater hunt than this.

The Way To Bake (A Delicious Cake) - Snow White, Disney's Princess Tea Party


	5. Can there be beauty in life?

Stories in Stone

Memories of Twilight

By TDR

"Can there be beauty in life? "

The faint click of hooves echoing in the cavern ceases as a large golden eye opens and turns down to stare at the trespasser. A cloaked figure covered out in various pouches and strange little symbols and fetishes stares back up at the eye, pulling it's hood back to show the red painted face of the zebra Bloodtail. The owner of the eye snarls at the sight of the creature before it before the large red dragon lifts its head from the pile of gems it was resting on.

"Claymore I thought I told you I did not wish to be disturbed!" growls Silver Claw.

"Yeah like anything I coulda said would stop that one." responds Claymore from somewhere else in the cave. " If he tried anything aside from just walking up nice and calm I woulda taken him out though. Got no love for stripes."

["And I have no love for your patheticly mewed threats pony, you could barely kill a gnat hiding be...GAH!"]

Bloodtail winces as he leaps back, a massive blade burying itself into the ground before him suddenly. The blade quivers a bit as dust and rock rain down on it , thrown up from the force of the impact into the rock.

["First off stripes, I speak your language fluently as well as dragon, second me and Silver Claw here might not like each other, but we like the rest of you a lot less."] curses Claymore

"If you blunt that blade Claymore I will not make you a new one." growls Silver Claw shifting on his bedding of gems as the earth pony trots out of the shadows.

"Shouldn't be a problem, this is a well made weapon." responds Claymore gripping the swords handle in his mouth, yanking it and a large chunk of the cavern floor free. " Not star metal like I wanted ,but we have yet to find enough of that crap to make anything."

The earth pony curses around the grip looking at the rock on the end of his blade that was bigger than he was before tossing his head from side to side shaking the boulder loose. Bloodtail stares in mute shock at the weapon that seemed to him, little more than a hunk of metal vaguely sword shaped, though rapidly composes himself.

["It seems that I am not the only one hiding things."]states Bloodtail.

"I ain't been hiding anything stripes. I was the highest ranking, non noble officer, at the great wall. Some might have been placed there simply from knowing the proper ponies, though us commoners had to work for it. I fought shit out there that would make you soil yourself stripes." snaps Claymore after smashing the boulder against the cave wall freeing his blade.

"What do you want Bloodtail, we were told to wait here until Nocturne returned from the north lands." growls Silver Claw." Were you not supposed to go with her?"

["While waiting on your stolen horde might be fine for you, Nocturne has been busy. She finished up the history book that was acquired while waiting on Scarlet to return. Though it seems Razor Wing brought some interesting information that Nocturne felt necessary to pass onto you two. The three of them went north and sent me to speak with you."]

"And what information might that be zebra?"

["General Kaisur, General Silvertail, and General Scale have all been spotted in Ponyville."]

Claymore curses and Sliver Claw tilts his head looking at the zebra.

"This is troublesome news , particularly with what we witnessed Kaisur do." mutters Silver Claw. "I do not care how reluctant he may be to use it, that fact he has it and we have no counter yet bothers me."

"Least it means I will get a chance to pay back that damned dragonling for what she did to me."growls Claymore running a hoof over his scarred face.

["Do not get too ahead of yourselves. We shall not be attacking them until we are ready."] states Bloodtail. ["However she wishes us to share what we know about them,Scarlet has brought some information on the current Element Bearers as well as acquiring the Elements themselves. Nocturne also wishes for what information you have on the previous bearers"]

"So the spy bitch does what she is supposed to be good at finally, big surprise. "growls Claymore.

"Good that means one more step in the alicorn's plan is done and we are that much closer to what she promised." smirks Silver Claw. "What makes you think I know anything about the previous bearers?"

["Do not play coy dragon. You lived among them for years. I doubt any one knows more about the Princesses and the five Generals than you do."]

=========================================================

Twilight sighs looking over her library, she had wanted all of them to meet at the same time, though is seems that the former Element Bearers had mostly already met the current ones.

Bleu was passed out still, draped over Jer'rahd's back as the unicorn glares at Pinkie, seemingly blaming the pink pony for his friends current state. The little dragon had been nothing but dead weight the whole trip back to the library and her snores were enough to rattle the windows of the tree. Jer'rahd had arrived with Fluttershy and Apple Jack and simply flipped Bleu onto her back to to stop the snoring.

Pinkie was of course completely ignoring the glares of Jer'rahd and was bouncing around happily introducing herself to every one and nosing in their business and well... simply being Pinkie Pie.

Rhede and Rarity were hitting it off fairly well it seemed though Rarity did seem to be watching Velkorn carefully as she was discussing current events and the modern world with Rhede.

Rhede interestingly enough had not been staring at Rarity's flank like Twilight thought he would have been. Twilight was quite curious about what the pair had talked about while she had been trying to find the others , but if it was important she trusted her friend to let her know. Rhede was trying to avoid Pinkie the best he could though his eyes did linger as she bounced past, so he was clearly not ill or anything. His gaze also was constantly running over Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack, though he had not so much dared to look at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy sat in a corner half hidden in a hastily constructed book fort. She was talking calmly with Velkorn about something in zebra. Twilight had not known her friend spoke the language, though Fluttershy tended to be full of surprises.

Velkorn for the most part seemed to be doing her best not to look at Rhede. She had borrowed a blank book and ink and quill from Twilight and was writing something down, rapidly filling the pages of the book as she talked.

Rainbow Dash and Starfall had not shut up yet about the double Rainboom they had done. The cyan and gray pegasi were doing little but talking about maneuvers and tricks both of them seemingly eager to get back into the air and do something else.

Only Jer'rahd and Apple Jack were silent, the pair of them seemed content to just listen to the goings on around them. While a small smile touched AJ's face at every ponies antics, Jer'rahd was stoic.

Twilight sighs looking back as Spike finishes setting up the desk to start writing. Twilight wanted to start the first meeting of every pony with a information exchange and introduction then move on to getting to know each other better.

Well at least she could cross the last part off the list,particularly with how well some of them were getting along. Time to get this started any way.

"Alright every pony simmer down... hey now... Hey..." Twilight stammers." Hey … quiet.. stop, if I could just..."

"AH-TENN -SHUN!" bellows Jer suddenly.

Starfall and Rhede suddenly snap to attention instinctively, oddly so does Pinkie Pie. Bleu yelps waking up and falling off Jer'rahd's back. AJ glares at him and Fluttershy whimpers and sinks deeper into the book fort which gets Velkorn to glare at him as well. The ones at attention finally settle back down glaring at Jer'rahd as well. Every one else at least quiets down to stare at Jer'rahd who points a hoof at Twilight

"Floor's yours Sparkle." states Jer'rahd.

"Wow, that was loud. Okay I have a feeling some of you are already getting to know one another, but I figure we could at least start with the introductions and then move on from there." Twilight begins.

"Twilight darling since you know who every pony is it may be faster to simply have you say who we are rather than let us do it, not that Pinkie Pie isn't a darling, but I would rather not get her started and we are pressed for time as it is." states Rarity.

"Actually that is a good idea." responds Twilight pointing at Jer'rahd. " We'll start with the newcomers here. Alright this is General Jer'rahd Kaisur, former Bearer of the Element of Loyalty."

"You can drop the rank Sparkle, I doubt any of us hold it any more except with each other." states Jer.

"Okay then." she points a hoof at Starfall. " This is Starfall Silvertail, former Bearer of Element of Honesty."

Twilight points to Rhede. "This is Rhederic Pelt, former Bearer of the Element of Generosity."

"Just Rhede will do Miss Sparkle." comments Rhede.

That is Velkorn first Queen of the Zebra lands and the former Bearer of the Element of Compassion. Twilight states pointing to the zebra in the back of the room."

"As with all of our rank and file, you can drop the title of queen, it has been a good while." mutters Velkorn.

"And lastly Bleu Scale, former Bearer of the Element of Laughter."

"Hey..." mutters Bleu still not entirely certain how she got where she was after Jer'rahd woke her up.

"Alright, my name is Twilight Sparkle, I am the current Bearer of the Element of Magic, Next to Rhede is Rarity, current Bearer of the Element of Generosity. The pink pony bouncing about is Pinkie Pie current Bearer of the Element of Laughter. The pegasus next to Starfall is Rainbow Dash current Bearer of the Element of Loyalty. The pegasus hiding in the book fort is Fluttershy current Bearer of the Element of Compassion. And lastly, in the hat, is Apple Jack current Bearer of the Element of Honesty."

"Ahem..." coughs Spike.

"Oh yes and this is my assistant Spike"

Bleu perks up noticeably staring at the purple dragon curiously as if rather surprised hes there.

"Wait your assistant? I know boss said you were Celestia's student, but your a student of her actual school? You hatched the little one here?" questions Bleu.

"Hey who you calling little!?" snaps Spike.

"You, what are you, eight at best?" quips Bleu.

"I'm thirteen." growls Spike.

"Oooh big numbers, Lemmi know when you get a fourth digit in that age."

"Don't even, you can't even count that thousand years and for being nineteen you act more like you're three."

"Bleu knock it off Sparkle control your pet." snaps Jer'rahd.

"HEY! I'm not a pet!"

"Spike stop... yes Bleu, I did. Spike was one of the last dragon eggs to be hatched." responds Twilight." Any way the introductions are in order I suppose we should move to exactly who and what we are up against. Unfortunately aside from the little bit of information I found in my studies we don't have any information on the ones who are loose aside from the names. Bloodtail, Silver Claw, Nocturne, Razor Wing, Scarlet, and Claymore, I was hoping that you might be able to fill in a few blanks as to what they might be able to do or even want."

"Rhede go ahead and tell her what you know about them." states Jer.

"Anything I should leave out Jer?" questions Rhede.

"There's no reason to do so, anything we leave out they may know already from their spying on us." grumbles Jer'rahd.

"It was not spying."snaps Twilight." It was more watching history unfold."

"Really Sparkle? You watched us without our permission, in your own words, for every major event of our lives and many that were not. Now picture some one was doing that to you, seeing everything you did for the majority of your life silently judging, or stars know what else with the information they get from it. I think we might have been lucky just to have some story written about us. "rants Jer'rahd.

Twilight looks sheepish and the rest of the mane six look uncomfortable save Pinkie who looks at you and holds a hoof to her mouth as if to tell you to shush.

"Hey now there's no need tah be hostile here. We got permission from both Princesses tah do that. If the Princesses allowed it do yah really think their permission wouldn't supersede the want of some pony who was a rock at the time?" fusses AJ.

"How many copies of this book do you still have Sparkle?" snaps Jer ignoring Apple Jack.

"I still have three copies of it." mutters Twilight.

I want to read this over and I want Rhede to pour over it as well. Then I want them a burned." growls Jer.

Twilight's eyes narrow at that.

"Like Tartarus I will, do you know how hard Spike and I worked on those? I am not burning ANY books let alone those, that you would even suggest burning a book is beyond comprehension." rants Twilight.

"I don't care what you think of my order. It is bad enough you six know my history and the enemy has access to it I see no reason to give any one else a chance to find out more about me!" shouts Jer'rahd his eye starting to glow.

"You're an angry jackass with delusions of grandeur and a woe is me complex that you can't get over. If it wasn't for Celestia there wouldn't be a single pony who would even give a crap about you." yells Twilight, her mane and tail start flickering with flames.

"BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE BUCK UP BEFORE I KICK BOTH YOUR FLANKS." hollers Starfall.

The two unicorns turn to stare at the pegasus.

"Seriously you two are already set to kill each other and it hasn't been a full day yet, another perfect idea Twi." mutters Dash sarcasticly. " Maybe we should go ahead and over throw Celestia ourselves to make it even easier for these guys to do what they want."

"Seriously Boss sit the buck down already. I was teasing the whelp, but you're going past that right now." mutters Bleu.

Jer'rahd and Twilight both let out a held breath and turn moving back to where they were initially.

"Well then I suppose now that the yelling is over I can start." smirks Rhede as he stands up. " You planning to write this down little dragon?"

"It's Spike, Rhederic and yes."

"It's Rhede... ahh I see, alright Spike, let me know if you need something repeated I tend talk quick."

==============================================================

The cold wind whips across the plains sending eddies of snow and tossing it high into the air to fall back down on the figures below. A large bundle of furs shudders as the wind cuts through the layers of cloth.

"I despise this."snarls Scarlet. "What fool hides things in places like this ice cube?"

"One who wishes for them to never be found." states Nocturne, her hooves crunching through the snow, barely seeming to notice the cold, though her horn glows softly indicating some spell or another was active.

A shrill cry draws their attention skyward to the third member of their party. A griffon who seemed to be having far to much fun in this frigid place.

Wind Razor lands kicking up a great deal of snow that showers over Scarlet.

"Area's clear of any life save a couple of wide patrols of pegasi. Easy to take out ,but you told me this is covert so they are still there. Only land mark is a cleft in the ice about is about a league ahead. There's some strange crystal's growing around the edges of it, odd but other wise nothing of note." Wind Razor reports. " Seriously are you two cold? Wusses, the weathers finally decent."

The bundled earth pony and the alicorn glare at the griffon as she ruffles her feathers a bit, a smirk crossing her beak.

"When all is said and done bird you can have these damned lands." snarls Scarlet.

"Awwww is the poor witty pony cold, want me to start a fire for you?"coos Wind Razor. " I figure you had enough fire in your life."

Scarlet snarls and the chink of metal is heard under the piled furs.

"ENOUGH." bellows Nocturne. " I did not bring you two along for you to drive me mad with your whining and taunts. Now that you have returned Scarlet can inform us as what she found out. That chasm you spoke of with the crystals maybe what were were looking for."

The pair wince at the yell though neither seems to be willing to back down for a moment.

"Let's at least keep walking, I want to get out of this wind." grumbles Scarlet.

"So be it."snaps Nocturne starting to walk towards the chasm.

======================================================

Rhede cracks his neck looking at the eleven pairs of eyes staring up at him. He grins and strikes a few poses like a model before a couch cushion is flung at him.

"Get on with it!" shouts Bleu.

"Well now, tough crowd. Alright, alright, lets start with the hard one shall we." mutters Rhede. "First up is Colonel Claymore. His rank was stripped from him after he betrayed Equestria to the dragons, but that's probably how you might know him from the book."

Apple Jack nods as most of the others shift to get comfortable.

"Claymore is a earth pony from a newer noble house called the Blades. On his name alone it rose from nothing to the standing it had before his fall. He was placed at the Great Wall, that's the wall Luna and Celestia raised between the Discorded Darklands and the rest of Equestria. I don't think it exists now after Nightmare Night, but I digress. Claymore rose through the ranks at the wall to achieve command of Duallahan Keep. His whole goal seemed rapid acquisition of power, and when the enemies he made while climbing the ranks of nobility stalled his advance, he went to the dragons."

Rhede pauses as Spike catches up.

"Okay let me back up to history. Claymore was a known misogynist and had a few rape charges that were never brought to light. He is reported once to have claimed that he preferred stronger mares, as they were more fun to break to his will. No female that came under his command was ever promoted or praised and more often than not they were demoted for slights or for made up reasons, more than a few fought this and were kicked out of the service by him along with rather long lists of why. This was brought up after his betrayal and resulted in the reinstatement of at least seven former Guard mares. Married five times sired a good dozen or so foals it was rumored but never proven that he abandoned the wives who only bore him fillies and cut them off completely from any support. Again not truly relevant, but worth note."

Rhede glances to Fluttershy who sinks further back into the book fort, only the tip of her pink tail still visible.

"Before the events of Dullahan keep he made a deal with the leader of the Flame Party, Silver Claw, to turn over Dullahan to the dragon forces in exchange for a small section to rule as he saw fit. It is thought this was how he planned to get around the limit on his climb to power. We expect that the dragons were going to betray him, but due to the Demon of Dullahan and Bleu he was stopped. Rather than fight he gave up expecting some sort of leniency for being a noble, which he was not given. He was sealed in stone after all information could be extracted from him."

Rhede notes the wince that Twilight gave , making a note that she had probably seen that event from Jer's perspective.

"Unlike most nobles Claymore actually fought for his position and earned a reputation for being particularly strong and tough. His weapon of choice was... is a great sword that was easily the same length as he was. Described more as a flat hunk of metal with a handle attached than a actual sword. He was said to be quite a skilled swords pony with it as well. Other than that no other special powers or abilities of note."Rhede concludes.

["The current bearer of the Element of Generosity is a white unicorn mare by the name of Rarity."] begins Bloodtail looking at the paper before him. [" She resides in Ponyville and is known to own a shop there called the carousel boutique. She has a mother and a father living in town as well as a younger sister."]

Claymore spits off to the side waiting for something useful as Silver Claw simply stares at the zebra.

["She has limited magic and no known attack spells and is some what of a self proclaimed fashionita or fashioner... … damnable pony words... she makes clothes. She also has investments and contacts in Canterlot and across Equestria as a whole to various nobles and semi powerful figures."]

"Not really useful. No combat data?" grumbles Claymore.

["Some, it seems she has had some training in fencing and in at least two schools of hoof to hoof fighting though there is no note here on how far her training went. Notable conflicts include aiding in the defeat of both Nightmare Moon and Discord as well as negotiations with a dragon god of smoke and fending off a changeling swarm. Granted all of them have those accomplishments."]

"Who else." rumbles Silver Claw

========================================================

"Scarlet, Aka, Lady Jayn, aka Snake Eyes, aka Zartana the zebra... oh buck this, she could be any pony. Highly trained assassin for The Order. A master infiltrator, a master spy, a master of disguise... and a serious bitch."

Jer'rahd sighs.

"Look she trained me Jer and that's a sore spot still. She has a percent to do everything she can to be the very best , like no pony ever was. To catch her would be a real test, particularly if she has a cause."

Pinkie and Bleu start humming something and Rhede ignores them.

"Her preferred methods of assassination involve rare poisons and seduction. Her signature poison is made from the venom of a rare breed of flying snake called a cloud Serpent. I don't suppose I need to elaborate on that any?"

Rainbow Dash growls and Apple Jack shakes her head a little.

"I don't know who she was before the order found her, but in little under a year she had managed to teach me everything I ever needed to know about what I do. I was not the only one she trained I was just one of the three that survived her training. All the others were killed by either Luna on her rampage or me when I went on the purge."

Rhede glances to Spike who nods.

"Any way with the order gone there's no telling what her motivations might be. She was not the sort who would bother to seek revenge on some one who slighted them, though with Luna turning her to stone while she burned alive that may not be the case any more. There is also the fact that while she taught me nearly everything I know, I seriously doubt it was everything she knows."

===========================================================

"The next one is named Apple Jack, bearer of the Element of Honesty. Her family runs an apple farm at the edge of Pony ville. She is some what the town hero having single hoofedly rescued or come to the aid of the place several times. The stallion I poisoned was her brother." lists off Scarlet as she trudges through the snow next to the others.

"Her parents are deceased with the only relatives remaining in the town her grandmother, older brother and younger sister. Her primary skill set involves farming, and orchard tending, though she has been to a number of shows to show off her skills and placed first or at least high enough for a ribbon."

"So she is a show pony, big deal." grumbles Wind Razor.

"I would not simply dismiss these sort of shows bird, I witnessed one and the primary objective seems to be pushing ones physical attributes to the limit. She is also shown to be quite adept at using rope as a weapon as well as a level of stamina far exceeding the norm of most earth ponies."states Scarlet.

"Okay, a tough show pony then." mutters Wind Razor. " You also seemed to miss the part where she's a filly fooler with my prey."

"Rainbow Dash?" questions Nocturne.

"That's the one. Young pegasus, lives in Ponyville in a cloud home at the edge of town. She was turned over to an orphanage when she was born, grew up in Cloudsdale. First Pegasus in over a thousand years to preform the Sonic Rainboom, Bears the Element of Loyalty. Fairly tough, very headstrong though with good reason, won best young flier competition last year, runs the Ponyville branch of the weather pegasi. Has a serious fanfilly crush on the Wonderbolts" rattles off Wind Razor. " Was planning to kill the lot of them before going after her, but there's too many and their too high profile. It would be too much a pain in the ass to take them all out just for one target. Besides now that I know the best part shes a secondary target. The best part, ooooh, the best part is shes related to Starfall. I can take out either one just to see the expression on the others face before I collect my trophy."

Wind Razor giggles and bounces around in the snow like a happy cat making both the alicorn and earth pony rather uncomfortable.

"She's psychotic." mutters Scarlet.

"But useful."responds Nocturne. "Continue."

================================================

"Bloodtail the zebra." Rhede begins, watching both Rarity and Velkorn flinch. "First appeared in the zebra lands with the Warlord Zal' Torack, Velkorn's brother."

Rhede takes a sip from a cup before continuing. Zal'Torack ruled over a large section of the zebra lands as it was, with Bloodtail's urging expanded his influence and either destroyed or absorbed every other tribe forming a massive army with and ruled the land entirely. The order stepped in to try to influence the new ruler and gain rights to some of the natural resources of the region in return for aid in dealing with the warlords foes. This worked for a time until Bloodtail convinced him to bite the hand that was feeding him and attack several border towns and military outposts." Rhede rattles off. " I was sent in to kill him at the end of my training as my first assassination mission. It worked out well in my favor as Jer was there to take all the credit for the operation."

Jer'rahd Harrumphs and Rhede simply smirks.

"Oh you loved it , don't lie. Any way Bloodtail was captured and turned to stone not long after that."

Rhede glances to Velkorn who does not meet his eyes, the earth pony sighs and continues as chipper as before.

"He openly admitted to being trained by a race of creatures called the shadow walkers, not much to describe there aside for the fact they were already rare and we might have made them extinct."rants Rhede. "Bloodtail is a rare creature in that he is the zebra equivalent to a unicorn. Most foals like that were killed when born as it was one of the signs that the foal might be a zebra god. We know he is exstreamly skilled in potion brewing, some sort of black magic, and a spiritual corruption magic the zebra's call voodoo."

"OOO OOO he's an evil enchanter? Does he do evil dances? WhemmmmPPFFFFH!" Pinkie Pie starts before being tackled by Rainbow Dash.

"Thank you. As I said he has a great deal of supposed power, but no one has ever seen him use very much of it, as he seems to prefer to use others to do his work for him. He seems to have two main weaknesses. First he seems unwilling or too lazy to use what magic he has access too, if any." Rhede continues. "The other is that he seems to have a fixation on Velkorn. He has attempted to coerce or claim her on several occasions. It is one of the reasons Velkorn left the castle in the first place to be able to meet Jer."

Jer'rahd glances back at the shivering zebra, his eyes narrowing a bit as he sees her fear.

"He also has a bit of a pride issue. He understands nearly as many languages as I do, perhaps more, and I will tell you that numbers in the scores. He will however, only speak Zebra or ancient zebra. He feels that speaking a lesser tongue is beneath him. Due to his notes we expect he is attempting to find a zebra in order to give birth to a new zebra god. With his fixation it is possible that he believes Velkorn will be the one who would have the highest probability of that. What he planned to do after fathering a god is unknown, but it's a safe bet that he was not content to be a good role model."

==========================================================

["Fluttershy, pegasus, and the bearer of the Element of Compassion. Also seemingly the current target of our scarred companion here."] mutters Bloodtail having stopped for a sneeze.

"What!? That flighty bitch is an Element Bearer?" snaps Claymore. " I knew there was more to her. Shoulda ignored the damn critters and made off with her."

["Orphan, also from Cloudsdale. Moved to Ponyville as soon as she was able and started an animal rescue at the outskirts of town. Her family was well off before they died and when she came of age she inherited quite a large sum of money. Seems their deaths have created a rather prevalent phobia of Dragons however."]

"Hmmph a thousand years and I finally meet a pony afraid of dragons."growls Silverclaw.

["She is show to have a rather low wing power, what ever that is, likely a pegasus thing, however she seems to have an ability that I have not heard of before. Something that the document refers to as 'The Stare'."] reads Bloodtail.

"The stare? What the buck is that supposed to be?"questions Claymore.

["According to the document it is some sort of gaze attack. There is a unconfirmed case of her staring down a cockatrice and forcing it to reverse its stoning of a number of subjects. There is also a confirmed report of it's use against a dragon god forcing him to depart Equestria. There are a number of rumored uses of this ability though only one report from a subject affected by it. The description simply calls it 'like a disapproving stare from your mother only much much worse.'"]

"What the buck kinda lame ass power is that? She didn't show any sort of shit like that when I was there. Claymore ponders briefly before grinning wide." Bitch had an ability and didn't use it to try and stop me. I get it now. She didn't use it cause she wanted it. Typical mare, all of them are sluts when you get down to it At least I know what I am dealing with fully next time, a thousand years and not a bucking one of them has changed their nature."

Bloodtail and Silverclaw both stare at the earth pony as he starts to laugh some what embarrassed that they know him.

============================================================

"To be honest this one kinda scares me. The folder for her was massive, there was like thirty pages of nothing but the word 'cupcakes' written in red ink."begins Scarlet. "Pinkie Diamena Pie. Bearer of the Element of Laughter."

"From my understanding the bearers of laughter are always some what unhinged. Discord supposedly held that Element at one point as well." responds Nocturne.

The group had stopped outside of the cleft in the ice, the alicorn was currently studying a snow covered crystal while listening to Scarlet. The earth pony took note of the interest Wind Razor was displaying on this pony and decided not to even ask.

"Earth pony, lives and works at a bakery in Ponyville. Also the town greeter, and the town odd jobs pony, and the town party pony... and that list goes on for another four or five pages with nothing important save the pyrotechnic pony. "grumbles Scarlet. "Skills list includes improv, singing... nothing really combat oriented save the ability to produce some sort of spell cannon from no where though the only listed ammunition type listed is 'party'. There is also a evident ability to pop up any where despite the laws of reality... something called a Pinkie sense that alerts her of danger... Honestly what the buck is this pony?"

"A problem. Wind Razor, I understand this one was part of your hunt, do you have anything to add?" nocturne asks.

"Nah fire hazard there's got the right of it. Damn pony is the most random thing I have ever seen. She doesn't even stay still while asleep most times. Eats more than her body weight in food almost hourly acts more like some sort of taffy sometimes and I swear I have seen her in more than one place and actually standing beside herself at least twice."lists Wind Razor. "Damndest thing is she seems to know when I am about to strike cause she gets all jittery then looks in the direction I was gonna come from until I opt not to attack. Got some weird alligator thing as a pet too calls the blasted thing Gummy as its got no teeth. Buncha weird shit in her room too, only got one look, but its like a tornado blew though with a bunch of party crap, statues, and half eaten food. Only thing of any real note is the owners of the place have a couple of foals she seems to be willing to do anything for. I was gonna grab one of them to lure her out to make the kill then the owners left."

"It is something will deal with later. Her ability's should be little more than a annoyance unless she is affected by the books. We can deal with her well enough when the time comes. "Nocturne states. "we are going in. I sense it down there. Continue with the next one Scarlet."

The others nod as the trio moves into the darkness of the split in the ice.

======================

"Starfall I think you should take this one. You probably know more about her than I do considering." states Rhede.

"You mean Wind Razor ?" curses Starfall rising to her hooves.

The gray pegasus sighs ruffling her wings as every one turns to look at her.

" Wind Razor, a griffon soldier of the Cloudscraper Aerie. It was one of the aeries that was destroyed during the events of Nightmare night... errr you do know what that is right?"questions Starfall.

"Yeah, Twilight's study was pretty clear on that, doubt ah'm ever gonna look at tha holiday tha same way any more." responds AJ.

"Alright any way she is one of the daughters of the griffon god Storm Ripper, using his power he made sure she had the best training and covered up her more perverse tactics. Griffons claim, well claimed, to be a highly honorable race with a strict set of codes they were set to follow in life. It was a requirement of a warrior to follow these codes of honor to even be considered a warrior. Failure to follow the code could result in anything from exile, forced grounding by wing removal, or death." grumbles Starfall. " Wind Razor got out of having to follow these rules by having her father cover it up or blame some one else."

The pegasus sighs her ears flattening to her head.

"She has the best military and survival training that the griffon nation could provide and was decorated in the War of the North as one of the best soldiers that they had. The only problem is during that war she developed a taste for killing and collecting trophies of fallen foes."mutters Starfall. "She soon got bored with hunting warriors and started making up her own rules in the intervening years. She would kill some one then find out everything she could from them from unsent letters, visiting family, stolen documents. The last hunt she was on started with my brother Wisp and my husband Loc. From the letters both of them had on them unsent she found out about me, my sister, and my parents. Loc's parents had all but disowned him for joining the Guard so he never spoke of them."

Starfall pauses exhaling deeply as the others simply wait for her to continue.

"She found out both of her kills had a connection to me and I suppose that's when she made me the main target. Thankfully Loc did not mention Cloud Dancer in his letter, unfortunately when my parents came to collect the bodies she killed both of them as well. Revenge on her was why I entered the Guard to begin with. When I preformed the Rainboom for the first time and became famous for it I knew she would have seen that and would come for me so I worked to become as widely known as possible while on duty and all but invisible while off so no one would find out about my family."finishes Starfall.

"I had a few contacts searching for her and found out she was still after Starfall and the remaining family. When the war ended she and a number of other griffons left the military and became mercenaries. It was still easy to tell she was obsessed with Starfall, but before some one could deal with her the entire mercenary unit she was with vanished. We expect that was the point when her group made contact with Silver Claw. " interjects Rhede.

"Next time any one saw her she was part of the attack on Canterlot and had already killed my sister and her lover. Considering who Silver Claw was posing as it was easy to put together how she found my home. Thankfully Cloud Dancer was at the gala, unfortunately Wind Razor found out she was my daughter." continues Starfall. "She is a highly skilled aerial combatant who prefers to use her races own natural weapons along with clawed gauntlets that add extra lethality to her attacks. She carries another blade that she uses to claim trophies with though she is not known to use it in combat. She's proven she's more agile in the air than I am and is adapt at traps and ambushes. All and all she's one of the more dangerous of the ones who got free, as her sole purpose seems to just be to hunt and kill."

Every one blinks staring as Starfall exhales and settles back into her seat.

"That everything Starfall?" questions Rhede

"There is one more thing." Starfall states. " When the time comes the bitch is MINE!"

=================================================

["Twilight Sparkle, Bearer of the Element of Magic, Princess Celestia's favorite student. Top marks from Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, known as one of the most powerful unicorn spell casters of the modern age, though how much of that is her and how much is what she was given by the Element of Magic remains to be seen."] Bloodtail starts. [" She is the defacto leader of the current Bearers as well. Currently she is head librarian in Ponyville along with a dragonling companion she hatched during a entrance exam to the Princess's school."

"So the blasted ponies are still using our young as slaves to their gifted."snarls Silver Claw. "I have seen the others who shared that fate in the past, some of them actually thought they loved their captors, disgusting. Ponies are meals or underlings, they are not our masters..."

"Oh buck not this again"grumbles Claymore." Yer not in a position to push those views right now. I may have agreed to work for you, but I am damn sure not your underling."

"You would rather be a meal?" snaps Silver Claw glaring at the earth pony.

["If you two wish to fight allow me to get out of the way so I do not get any blood on my robes."] rattles off Bloodtail.[" While I would enjoy having two less headaches to deal with, it would disrupt Nocturne's plans too much and I may never get what wish. I would suggest you two calm yourselves and allow me to continue."]

The dragon and the earth pony turn from glaring at each other to glaring at the zebra, who barely seems to register their disapproval.

["It was found that this unicorn was the one you encountered in the forest. The one who possessed the Waning Moon."]

Silver Claw's eyes narrow. "Are you sure?"

["According to the documents quite a number of Guard were saved by this pony, there was quite a ruckus caused in Canterlot as she brought them all to the royal throne room."]

"Impossible, that distance with two star metal blades, three score of ponies and a tree? How did she bypass the castles wards? Even Nocturne had great difficulty getting us out of the garden." stammers Silver Claw not knowing whether to be awe struck or horrified.

["I do not know, but I have no doubt what is in this report is true, if it is any consolation she was out for some time due to magic burn out. It clearly took it's toll on her."]

"A toll? The mare should be dead without even succeeding in half of what she did. Celestia herself would have a hernia trying to do that." growls Silver Claw.

"Heh, you really have no idea about ponies do you?" chuckles Claymore. " The more you tell us we can't the easier it is for us to do. I don't do magic myself, but I've seen unicorns do shit that doesn't follow any sort of logic i can fantom. Also you of all creatures should know that Celestia sure as buck doesn't show half of what she can really do. She's got some damn code she follows. So long as she follows that we are safe, cause if she ever decides to break it before we end her we are royally bucked."

Bloodtail looks at the earth pony as he focuses on his blade wondering how much of that might be truth and how much simply bluster.

["You seem some what knowledgeable on this Claymore."] questions Bloodtail. ["How is it you figure that?"]

"Most powerful mare to exist, was one point in my life I was trying to figure out a way to break her and make her mine. Never cared for her sister though, something about her bothered me, prolly how dangerous she was." rambles Claymore." The pair of them beat Discord and tore a path through the Darkland's to do it, and then after that they had the power to raise a gods damned wall from the very earth itself to seal off the Darklands from the rest of the world. I've seen things on the other side of the wall that nearly made me shit myself and this is centuries after Discord's gone. They walked through that in its heyday and came back unscathed."

"You forget the dragons did the same Claymore." snarls Silver Claw.

"Yeah cause I gave you a few dozen of those damned maps to the towers. How many of those things did you actual manage to find?"

"We acquired six of them." snaps Silver Claw.

"SIX? You only got SIX? Those maps should have lead you to two or three score of those damned things. How many did you lose trying to get just those six?" Claymore snaps watching as Silver Claw looks away as if ashamed to admit the amount." Now keep in mind that Nocturne came from one of those towers and clearly not one the dragons had, that shit alone is enough for me to actually listen to her when she talks."

["Enough already, the past is past and the Darklands are no more any way."] states Bloodtail. ["Silver Claw I wish to know what you learned about Luna's Generals so I might pass that on to the others. I have information on Pelt from Scarlet and more information than I ever wanted from that obsessed Griffon on Starfall. What of the others?]

"Nocturne... that ones a problem." sighs Rhede.

"Care to explain why darling?"coos Rarity.

"Wish I could, no one knows a damn thing about her aside from what Jer and Luna heard that crazy machine of Discord's say. And all that is, was that she was a fused mix of Jer and Luna. She seemed to have little trouble beating the snot out of those two though she couldn't multi target when the rest of us got involved." Rhede states. "We know she's an alicorn made by a machine that was powered by the Red Tome and the Gray Grimoire. The Book of Blue said nothing about the machine or the books aside from to curse them, quite often. She showed the ability to mimic Jer's shield and Luna's fighting style and magic, she also seemed to sport the same durability Jer has shown. She called the pair of them mother and father and seems set on destroying them."

"So what your saying is shes acting like angsty teen with way too much power." considers Rarity.

"Yeah that seems about the size of it, unless Jer wants to add anything else." Rhede states looking to his friend.

"No that about covers it. She made an attempt on Princess Luna's life recently though that is to be expected. What I did not expect is that she seems to be the one who freed the others." Jer responds. " From what Sparkle said she made sure the ones were are dealing with now remained free specificly. I am rather curious as to why."

"She did say she was after the books," responds Twilight. " Though They are in Tartarus so I have no idea how she would get them."

"Not knowing what her goals really are is going to be a pain, particularly since she is probably calling the shots for the others if they are all together still." agrees Rhede.

===============================

"Starfall Silvertail."coos Wind Razor her voice echoing in the cavern as the group walks.

"First pegasus known to preform a move called the Sonic Rainboom. The move starts when enough speed is obtained to form a cone vortex around her. This vortex starts to disrupt the air as well as bending light around the one preforming it resulting in the boom as the barrier breaks and the sudden expansion of light. This rainbow has been shown to bolster any ponies witness to it and even increase the magic power of unicorns and alicorns in its effect. The noise also tends to cause excessive pain in Diamond Dogs due to what they call a whine that proceeds the light. Due to this the Dogs nick named her 'The Light of Death'. A secondary effect of this is the Rain Nuke. This is when the barrier is not broken but pushed along until it impacts something solid and then detonates with all the force that usually breaks in the air." Wind Razor grins laughing. " The effects of this are delightfully devastating and because the one preforming the move is behind the shock wave they suffer no ill effects from the impact as they are cushioned by the force involved."

Scarlet leans over to Nocturne whispering." Why are we letting her talk again?"

Nocturne ignores the pony trotting further into the cave.

"Starfall is a highly trained flier and was the first pegasus to fly above the frost line and border the stars. Shes a skilled fighter, nothing on me though, she's easily riled by talking about her husband or daughter, or buck any one I've killed." Wind Razor chuckles. " Like most pegasi, shes great in a straight shot of flight, but sucks at lateral movement at high speeds. She exceptional with the twin blades she has and can wield them with her mouth, wings or hooves. She also the only one known to repeatedly beat Kaisur in spars. Though the ass could be holding back cause shes a mare. Suffice to say she didn't make second in Command of the Guard forces by being a pushover."

Wind Razor shudders with a soft moan her wings stiffening as she speaks.

"She's the perfect prey."

Scarlet inches away from the griffon simply getting even more freaked out by the bird.

=====================================================

"Bleu Scale. Former Bearer of the Element of Laughter, known as the Laughing Traitor by the dragons after she sided with the ponies." growls Silver Claw stretching out on his rock." She was hatched from her egg by a unicorn after the ponies stole it from a great warrior of the first war. One I was proud to call a kin despite her being a inferior blue. Her honor got her killed and her children taken as slaves to the ponies. When her former master was killed in Dullahan she chose to serve Kaisur rather than be free."

["There is a term for that I have heard. Stockholm, where the captive come to love its captor."] mutters Bloodtail.

"She is dangerous as the ponies taught her several abilities including the ability to change her coloration, to breath a green flame that allows messages... and in one case, a pony, to be sent akin to a teleport." reminisces Silver Claw. " She also has a rare ability to change size at will allowing her to become much larger than a dragon of her years should be able to. At her age she should be unable to alter her size more than that of a large pony yet she attacks as a nearly full grown dragon at times in both size and ferocity. She has clearly trained with both Pelt and Kaisur as her style of combat seems a mix of the two, ambush and brute force respectively. But she is no stronger or more resilient than a normal dragon of her age, though the armor given to her by her Element changes that considerably."

"You got a plan for her?" snarls Claymore rubbing one of the scars on his face.

"No she is of no use to me, despite her linage she is little more than a traitor."

"Good then I want a crack at her when the chance comes... think ill just slowly cut her apart..." Claymore continues on muttering to himself for the most part tracing the wounds covering his face as if remembering.

"Rhede Pelt, hehehe."laughs Scarlet." Ahhh that ones an idiot. Stallions got some skill for sure ,but he also has this noble streak that pops up from time to time that makes him suck as a spy or a killer. The Order wanted him trained to be the mole in Celestia's garden. He was new enough that we could put him in without any issue and he was already a member of the Guard so it would not have even been strange. He preformed his first information gathering mission on Luna's where bouts with no problem and even the assassination mission he was sent on. Always had a bad feeling about him, I would have killed him in training ,but ehh orders were orders."

"Why did they want him alive?" questions Nocturne.

"At first it was just because he was unknown, and he wasn't bad with what he was trained in, took to it rather well. He learned how to craft the disguise bracelets much easier than a non unicorn should have been able to pull off and he was adept as concealment and verbal sparing. Then the rain boom happened. The Order had supplied some Diamond dogs with weapons and information in hopes of making the Princesses look bad so they could take over the kingdom. Even had a rather nice plan to kill off the pair of them and make it look like some one elses fault, Luna was supposed to be the first to go, being the warrior of the pair. Kaisur and Silvertail managed to not only save her, but turn the tide of the battle so it was no longer possible to supply the Bone Hounds discreetly, The Order scrubbed the whole operation at that point. Despite the failure , Pelt did his job and the Order recognized he was worth the effort to keep around due to his knowing both Kaisur and Silvertail and the ease with which he got close to Celestia. Granted at the time the idiots didn't realize he was a double agent and I wasn't paid enough to tell them other wise."

"You killed others for money?" scoffs Wind Razor. " How pathetic."

"At least I had a reason beyond what ever took my fancy like you do bird." snarls Scarlet. "He was sent to the zebra lands to deal with a rogue zebra that was in our employ that broke contract. Killing him netted a unexpected bonus that Pelt managed to pull out of his ass. The full blame for the assassination was placed on Kaisur and he was made a hero,that put him higher on The Order's list of ponies that might recover the Elements. It also placed Pelt in the right place to have the new queens ear. Bloodtail bucked that all to hell when he showed up and they pulled Pelt back to Equestria. The zebra came along with him and some how the lot of them managed to end up as Luna's Personal Guard. He still dropped intel to us but it was getting less and less useful. When Celestia selected Kaisur over The Order's primary choice to recover the elements the plans were laid to have him killed but held off when he failed. Of course after Kaisur pissed of one of the higher ups I got the order to take him out. Pelt kept Kaisur from dying and got me trapped in stone while on fire thanks to that dam bitch princess."

"Sounds like some one else has a vengeance issue." chuckles Wind Razor.

"Honestly I don't give a damn about any of them. If the opportunity presents itself I would kill any of them. It was just a job to me. Besides Pelt is not a issue. I taught the little snot everything he knows. Despite what he might have picked up in the mean time, I still know a hell of a lot more, and I know his weaknesses. Out of the mess of them he's gonna fall the easiest."

==================================================

"Silver Claw, red dragon, son of the dragon god Forge Scale, one of the leaders of the dragon group called the Flame Party. Lots of back ground on this one. " begins Rhede. "The Flame Party was the predominate force of military might in the Dragon empire, it was lead by two dragon gods primarily, Onyx Wing and Snowbeard. Silver Claw also held a rather high standing in the group due to his being one of the few remaining children of Forge Scale, however despite his power, he was not a god."

Twilight tilts her head listening, quite a bit of this was not in the story.

"The oldest of Forge Scales children his exploits in the first dragon war were overshadowed by some of the other terrors of that time. Krisis, Bleached Bone, Star Scream, and so on. He was thought dead like most of the others at the time of Forge scale's defeat, but it seemed he had instead gone into hiding some how managing to take the place of one of the heroes of that war, a young officer named Mustang. He managed to some how convince both Mustang's children and wife that he was Mustang though over time he managed to outlive or have them all killed save his youngest who he used as a way to keep another of the General's, Meteor Shower, inline though relation. He duplicated Mustang's ponies ability to resist magic by wearing chains made of star metal, this also served to deaden his own powers to further aid his disguise."

Twilight flinches then looks to Bleu. She forgot about that, she would need to keep Jer from Reading the books until she could ask Bleu how he would react to finding out about what his grandfather was.

"Through his skill he managed to get the information he needed about where his father was and set up a rather elaborate plan to destroy Equestria. He kept in contact with the other members of the flame party and some how even managed to slip away to make sure he was well known to be alive in Cindervale. Though that was most likely a body double. Onyx Scale however was not patient and began the attack after acquiring Discord's towers thinking he had the upper claw as it were. We found out later the dragons found the towers by following the same sort of enchanted maps we did, most likely provided by Claymore. The castle that Nocturne came from was not among the ones the dragons had acquired which was a pity as we did not have a chance to study the machine that made her. Also that alone was proof that there were far more than six towers.. well until the Darklands sunk into the sea at any rate. "

"Rather curious as tah what those things were any way … why tha heck did Discord make so many moving castles?" questions AppleJack.

"That I can actually answer." beams Rhede. " Discord didn't build them, he grew them. The castles were alive a giant creature of some sort kinda like a massive snail or something. What every one assumed was the rock under them was actually a giant foot. Buttercup had a field day with that information... honestly I am not sure if they were wiped out or are still just trudging around at the bottom of that bay the Darklands became."

"Not our problem Rhede. Get on with the report of Silver Claw." grumbles Jer.

"Right, right. Any way like his father he can wield his fire like Jer wields a sword, hes in the prime of his life so his strength, power and scales are the strongest they will ever be, seems he has a fairly high resistance to spells as well, though the limits of it have not been tested.. He is also a skilled infiltrator and is familiar with both armed and unarmed combat, both dragon and pony varieties. He is also a master tactician having planned for much of the first dragon wars battles, many successes as Mustang, and the entire invasion of Canterlot. His primary goal is the release of his father, after that his goals seem little more than kill all the ponies, just as his father wanted."

Rhede pauses allowing Spike to catch up. A thumbs up from the purple dragon starts Rhede talking again.

"Now the good news, He's got a rather sizable problem with chaos. The few times something unexpected comes up or his plans are altered, he freezes or rages until he comes up with a alternative, basicly his long game is impressive, but his short game sucks and that's all the good news I have... Alright every pony take five, grab a drink, smoke um if you got um, and come back for questions, I gotta hit the little colts room soon as I figure out where that is."

Spike points him in a direction as Twilight moves over to Bleu, pulling the dragonling away from Pinkie.

"Yeah? Whats up Sparkle?" Questions Bleu.

"Bleu did you ever tell Jer'rahd about who his grandfather was?" questions Twilight.

"Who told you!... oh crap you saw that too?"

"I did and I wrote it in the book as well. Now Jer'rahd wants to read it."

"Ahhhh buck, I didn't even tell Rhede about that …. Okay okay … I got this." Bleu starts darting over to where Jer'rahd was sitting."Yo Boss."

Jer'rahd looks to the little dragon padding towards him." What is it?"

"You reaaaaaally want to read that massive thing Sparkle wrote? I mean have you see it? Got to be over five hundred thousand words at least,"

"Not particularly, but I need to know what info is in it." responds Jer. "Why?"

Bleu leans in close looking at the others. " Well to be honest boss I kinda feel like being lazy, Carrying you lot around looking for the bad guys is not really that appealing right now. All that running about this morning didn't help either, I'd rather kick back a bit till I'm really needed. I mean you guys are one thing, but some of these pampered modern ponies look a little heavy."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" shouts Rarity glaring at the dragonling.

Bleu grins" Well we know who the snoopy one is now."

Rarity flushes and Twilight sighs.

"Alright Bleu. If you want to stay here go ahead. I expect you to tell me everything that is in those books though." comments Jer.

"No problem Boss. Leave it to me... and to a lesser extent, sexy tail over there." states Bleu , gesturing to Rhede as he comes back in.

"Stop calling me things Bleu.." grumbles Rhede.

====================================================

"So what is the deal with you and that zebra mare?" questions Claymore.

["Do not speak of her as if she is one of your base conquests Claymore. I will have none of that."] snarls Bloodtail with enough venom in his tone to make even Silver Claw take more notice.

"Fine, I don't find your stripy mares all that attractive any way, but there's got to be a reason you are after her over every other zebra in those lands. Frankly it's not like I can tell any of you apart any way." Claymore grumbles and even Silvertail sighs remembering his problem with that very issue.

["She is from perhaps the only pure line of the gods that remain. All the others became untouchables or were wiped out. Her brother was as well and he gathered enough forces to rule the lands utterly. I managed to make myself useful enough to be his ad visor and when the time was right to gain control over him. "states Bloodtail. "She is a elegant beauty of a kind unseen in the land for centuries,delicate gentile, yet still able to utterly crush any who would dare stand against her. Her brother had her trained in several styles of unarmed fighting and she herself took to being a medic like a duck takes to water. By the time she was ten she was utilizing medical and marital skills of a zebra three times her age. I sought to court her, and while her brother accepted she refused and fled. When I sought to pursue her the invasion started and I was forced to limit my searching."]

Claymore leans a little closer to Silver claws head muttering softly. "Great a stupid bitch, a crazy bird, the Darklands walker, and now a love struck stripe... what next?"

The dragon sighs tuning Claymore out as the zebra continues.

[" I had her as well, even after the warlord fell, I had her, but then Pelt... "] Bloodtail growls.

"That does not explain why she is so important Aside from her bearing the Element of Compassion."rumbles Silver Claw.

["Ahh, but her blood line does. The spirits fore saw that she would bring a god into the world and that initially led me to her. The vision of loveliness that she is kept me interested. "] chuckles Bloodtail. [" Even after she bore the god I likely would have kept her as a pleasurable distraction."]

"What the heck did you want a foal stripe god for any way?" grumbles Claymore.

["That matters not now as it is likely out of my reach, though not as far as it seemed when I was first freed. In any event it can wait until Nocturne delivers on her promise." Bloodtail smirks then looks up at Silver Claw.[" There is one you know of I wish to hear more about. Particularly after what he revealed about himself. Tell us about the one named Kaisur, Dragon."]

=====================================================

The crunch of loose ice under hoof and talon was the only sound for a time after Scarlet finished detailing Velkorn.

"So pretty much aside from our zebra going head over hooves for her, the mares primary weaknesses are, how stuck on Pelt she is, and that she won't kill. The only exceptions to this seem to be Zebra godlings and fish." rambles Scarlet. " Both of those can be traced along in zebra history, there's some belief or code that doesn't accept that fish have souls and are therefore already dead and the only safe meat to eat. The gods are a long story that has no real point."

Nocturne nods pausing and shifting her head a little.

"I have read the book you recovered involving, my father and I suppose I have more knowledge on him that you do."states Nocturne.

"Really did it say anything in the books about him being a decent lay?"Scarlet grins. "No imagination, but damn did he have some stamina."

"That is not relevant information. What is relevant is that Kaisur is descended from a dragon God and a Pony god."responds Nocturne.

The griffon and earth pony pause.

"He's what?" snaps Wind Razor.

"Jer'rahd Kaisur, is the son of Amano Kaisur and Crystal Blueblood. According to the book, the Blue Blood line is a direct line of descendants from a Pony goddess named Aviana. On his fathers side the book has revealed that his grandfather was a dragon turned into a pony. That dragon was the son of a dragon god from our time. "explains Nocturne trotting deeper into the cavern. "Even with it being relevant he has displayed no traits of either parent, by the same token, neither have I. Thus while interesting the information is pointless. The only thing of worth is the name Aviana, there is no mention of her any where that I have been able to find outside of this history book Scarlet recovered and that is worth note considering how many have mentioned it with ties to both Discord and the sea pony queen Aqua."

The alicorn pauses looking at the darkening tunnel before them, her horn beginning to glow softly illuminating the ice and rock path before the trio. She starts forward again continuing the information exchange.

"Father is very limited in magic as he only can preform two spells, those two spells however he has gotten very good at using. His practice with star metal has given him, as well as myself a rather potent resistance to it's magical deadening effects. Then there is the Waning Moon, a star metal blade enchanted by my mother to never dull or break, and forged by the nameless dragon smith who created the dragon blades that could kill his own kind from the first war. His skill with this weapon was not matched by any one other than Starfall and my mother according to the book. He is possibly the most dangerous one out of all that stand before us, but he has far too many weaknesses that can easily be exploited."

"Pffft I could have told you that ." grumbles Scarlet. " He's got some serious trust issues with mares."

"That seems to have changed after you tried to kill him. He and my mother actually became something more than a Princess and her subject. When she left Canterlot to become Nightmare Moon he followed. The book does not go into much further detail of what happened after that point. It seems we have a unfinished copy. No matter, we have what we need."

Nocturne pauses briefly before taking the right path in a branching tunnel.

"His anger issues remain and he is easily controlled by that emotion. His is devoted to his friends to the point that any harm to them will lead to him becoming an even greater threat than he is now, but holding them as leverage will neutralize him completely. While skilled at the spells he knows he only knows the two. Magical manipulation and shields do have limits since the latter cannot be used to attack and I have the same level of power in addition to what my mother knows. He is also at odds with Celestia and quite head strong. Even the massive creature he can become is a liability for while it may be nigh invulnerable, he is reluctant to use it as he has no control over it. He also has a crippling fear of deep water and nightmares plague him as well, though how the latter can be used I do not know. He is fully devoted to my mother and yet she wishes nothing to do with him at all in this age it seems considering how she left him as a statue for the time she has been back." Nocturne stops dead growing silent as she looks into the darkness before them." We are here."

The others look around as the light cast by the unicorns horn brightens, their gaze falling over countless dark ice covered crystals. A drop off several pony lengths ahead of them opens to a massive cavern under the ice. The glow from Nocturnes horn did not show far past the cliffs edge, although a few streams of light came from above through cracks in the thick ice.

It was a city, a sprawling collection of buildings and sweeping arches. A massive tower rested in the center of it, the tip nearly meeting the roof of the ice cavern. A dark mist seems to flow and drift among the city, barely indistinguishable from the darkness of the cavern.

"That is our destination. Wind Razor, gather Scarlet and do not drop her, we are going to that tower." orders Nocturne.

================================================

Rhede sighs looking over the group."That's about it really. That's everything we have on those six unless any one wants to add anything else?"

"Actually, I got something else, on Claymore dainty hooves." shouts out Bleu. "Well least something I suspect."

"Oh and whats that?"

"He's a jerk."

Pinkie giggles as Rhede rolls his eyes though Bleu continues on as if not even noticing the reactions.

"If he's like his daughter he's using dragon magic, or its in him. You remember the fun you had with Oakleaf? That was because she's an earth pony that innately used dragon magic. Made her nearly invincible on the ground and buffed her strength insanely too. That's why when I lifted her off the ground, in the air she wasn't much more than a normal pony."

Rhede blinks." Alright that is a good bit of information, though how do you know that ?"

"Duh she's a dragon" responds Pinkie Pie and Bleu smiles wide.

"Alright you have anything to add Sparkle?" questions Jer.

"Just that Nocturne freed all of them for some specific reason, and she knew about the books... I think she wants to retrieve them. There was also a hint in the last scry that they may have fled somewhere to the north, from what I could gather some where around Neighara Falls." responds Twilight.

"Nocturne getting a hold of those books is a worst case scenario, where were they hidden after we were sealed?" questions Jer'rahd

"From what I saw , Princess Celestia said they were sealed in Tartarus."

"Good place for them, along with the rest of the damned." growls Jer.

"Okay yah know what, ah heard this before an ah'm not sure what Tartarus actual is, some kinda jail house?" questions AJ.

Rhede shakes his head. "Sorta ,but not quite, it's like a pocket dimension ruled by vengeance. Or something like that. Even I don't know all the details."

"That really is about all any one knows Rhede. It is another dimension that seems to have come into existence soly as a punishment to those trapped inside it. The gods of the world made an agreement with the gods that exist in Tartarus long ago. We would guard the main door that had some how linked to our world and in return if there was something too vile or evil that we could not deal with they would imprison it. The current Guardian of the gate is a three headed hound named Cerberus." Twilight rattles off.

"Umm not that I doubt his still or anything, he was such a cute puppy, but how is he going to protect the gate by his self? " mutters Fluttershy.

"Well the gate itself is not very well known unless you have read the right books, plus no one really wants to find it any way. Cerberus is there to keep us out, the gods of Tartarus keep everything in... mostly."

"Mostly?" questions Starfall.

"Yes well the book I read listed a few times when other doors were temporarily opened and some pony got in or something got out. The last one that the book listed happened about fifteen hundred years ago a rift opened due to a conflict inside Tartarus, though it was sealed before anything got out or in according to the book."

"Honestly with our luck now that some pony mentioned it, it's going to bite us on the flank," mutters Rhede.

=======================================================

The sound of wing beats and the light click of hooves on stone fills the small chamber followed quickly by a loud thud of a body hitting stone a curse and a chuckle from a griffon.

Scarlet picks herself up as the griffon lands nearby, a glare from nocturne stops any argument before it starts before the mare trots around the room curiously looking over everything.

A large dais with a Crystalline heart rests in the center of the room, a strange power radiates from the stone, though the dark alicorn ignores it trotting towards the far wall, where a group of black crystals forms a jagged table. A small teal book rests open on it, the black mist that clung about the city seeming to ooze from its pages.

"They were right... The Teal Text is here. With it we can find the others."exclaims Nocturne, her magic gripping the book and lifting it from the table, snapping it closed.

"Umm not to butt in to your self praise and excitement, but don't you think it would have been good to let me see if it was trapped?" questions Scarlet.

"Pffft this place was old before we were even turned to stone, I doubt any one would bother..."starts Wind Razor, cutting off as the city starts to rumble.

The cavernous ceiling far above them began to crack as the rumbling grows stronger. Scarlet yelps as shes knocked off her hooves crashing into Wind Razor and sending them both tumbling across the room. Nocturne barely manages to keep her hooves, but even she loses her balance as the tower they were in jerks upwards, rocketing towards the ice above.

===============================

"So what the heck are we looking for again?" questions a pegasus guard.

Captain Peach Blossom sighs glancing over at his companion as they glide over the snowy expanse of the delta sectors ice field.

"As I said Breezy, the Princess did not tell us, she only said that we were to patrol these sectors and look for signs of something that was unusual." grumbles Peach Blossom.

"Any idea of what that might be? All I see is snow, rock , and ice. That's all I've seen for the last few months." questions Breezy. The blue tinged pegasus banks a little bit to avoid brushing wing tips with the captain while they were in flight.

"No, and we are going to keep patrolling until we are told to do otherwise just like in the ..." A loud roar and a sound like shattering glass cuts off the rest of what the Captain was saying. In the distance a massive structure stabs upwards through the ice lifting into the air and flinging debris as it rose.

The ice and snow cascades away from the tall structure as a massive city rises from the ground at the base of the tower. The roar slowly subsides as the light of the sun catches the tower glinting off the crystalline structures and reflecting a rainbow of colors onto the snow around the city nearly blinding the Pegasus.

Breezy winces, squinting to look at the city. " You think that counts as unusual enough Captain?"

============================================

Nocturne, Scarlet, and Wind Razor slowly push themselves up from where they had fallen looking out over the edge down at the city that had risen from the depths. The brilliant glow slowly fades as the dark mist that had surrounded the city burns off and the power that brought it up from the depths fades. Far bellow they see the signs of movement as ponies formally frozen in time by the darkness begin to stir for the first time in centuries.

"What the buck just happened?" questions Wind Razor.

"The book much have been the lynch pin holding the curse in place over this city." Nocturne responds. "Troubling, as there was no indication of this happening, let alone that this much power was being sealed on that table..."

Nocturne glances back and whirls, her rear hooves at the edge of the drop from the tower. The others look back as well before both move to the defensive .

The black crystal table appears to be melting and flowing across the floor like a thick viscous smoke. A pair of green eyes open in the miasma, scarlet pupils turning at odd angles before focusing on the trio before them. It's gaze locks on the book then shifts to the crystal heart resting in the rooms center before going back to the trio the eyes flaring brightly. Purple flames erupt from the sides of the eyes as a large fanged mouth opens at the base of the smoke. The form rises taking a vaguely pony like shape that towers over the Alicorn and her companions.

"...Crystal..."

"By the stars, he is still alive!?" Nocturne yelps causing the other two to stress further that something had shaken her.

Scarlet and Wind Razor do not even manage a response before Nocturne's horn flares and the three of them vanish from the tower in a flash of light from the alicorn's teleport spell.

The darkness blinks staring at the spot they were before roaring loudly and launching itself out of the tower flying towards the fading feeling of the teleports destination

"CRYSTAL! RAAAAAAAH!"

================================================

Deep in the Haysead swamps the constant drone of insects fills the air around a dormant volcano riddled with caves and covered with strange green icor. Inside the changeling queen sat in her throne room surrounded by guards and workers, ignoring them as they mill about and tend the cocoons containing captured prey for their queen to feed on until they were fit to join the swarm.

Chrysalis's eyes snap open suddenly and she rushes from her throne knocking several drones aside in her gallop to the balcony that over looked the forest and Canterlot in the far distance. Her attention was not directed to her failure, but past it and the energy that had drawn her from her boredom

It had been several millennium since she last felt this... could it be?

"Ready the swarm. I want scouts to me at once for a mission. Move."orders Chrysalis ignoring the scurrying of drones behind her.

She stares to the north hoping for another sign of the power, for anything.

"Is it you? Has my Generosity returned to me after all this time?" she questions to no one in particular. "If it is you there will be nothing to keep us apart again now that she is dead, NOTHING."


	6. The moment to live

Stories in Stone

Memories of Twilight  
By TDR

"The moment to live..."

"Once upon a time in a magical land that only recently became known as Equestria, there lived two sisters. These sisters ruled this new land as goddesses, the older sister was the Goddess of Fairness,Truth, and Order, and the younger, of Strength, Joy, and Love..."

-

A scream was the first thing that Silver Claw heard, both he and Bloodtail were moving before Claymore could even ask what was wrong. Arriving at the source of the scream to find nothing the pair looked around confused before a brilliant flash of light blinds them both and three bodies fall from the air crashing to the cave floor. A earth pony wrapped in the tattered and smoldering remains of bundled coats, a griffon that looked as if she had been flown through a hurricane, and a alicorn whose horn was still smoking with the over use of her magic. Clutched in the alicorn's forelegs, a teal covered book rested,seemingly unharmed.

"What the buck?" snarls Claymore rushing to catch up with the dragon and zebra.

Nocturne slowly lifts her head wincing from the effort of teleporting the group nearly to the other side of the world.

"The Love Cursed King still lives, and he is awake." Nocturne stammers before passing out.

"What the buck does that mean?" questions Claymore.

[" It means, that we have more problems than just Luna's Generals. Especially if the one that followed us out of Tartarus is the Love Cursed Queen."] mutters Bloodtail. ["All you need to know Claymore is that both of them were once sealed in Tartarus for a reason. And they were put there by Celestia."]

"And if that peace seeking pony sealed some one in that hell, they are a larger threat than anything she put in her damned garden." grumbles Silver Claw a rather worried expression on his face. "Tend to them as best you can Bloodtail. If she is correct we will need her on her hooves as soon as possible to finish her plan. A new piece has been put into play and we know nothing about him. If Nocturne fled all the way back here to warn us about him then she was running from him, which means the book is his and he is not likely going to sit on the side lines."

-

"The younger goddess was loved by her subjects, and under her leadership the land grew and prospered. The other sister was unhappy with this, as she did just as much to ensure their subjects were happy. That her sister was the one receiving all the recognition weighed heavily on her, until she met some one..."

-

Princess Celestia sighs looking over the paperwork that was before her. The morning duties were a pain, raise the sun, then deal with this nonsense. Boring forms and zoning issues from the nobles. A invite from Prince Blueblood to attend the christening of his new airship. Didn't he have one built just last year? The Lusititanic she believed it was called? This new one was to be named the Flying Dundenburg? Where did he get these names?

Her pondering a proper refusal was cut short as a guard burst into the room dashing towards the throne. She happily sent her assistant away hoping that the Guard was here to inform her of some silly little disaster that could be solved in a moment ,but she could pretend to take all day to do. She rather enjoyed those.

"News from Northern Equestria... .uhhhh your Highness." the guard stammers as he bows.

"Yes?"Celestia responded, she hoped it was a cake related emergency, though the look on the Guards face had her worried that it had something to do with her sisters Generals or Twilight. There was a great deal of panic over that double rain boom the previous day. Wait … did he say Northern Equestria, oh no...

"I am simply to tell you that, IT, has returned." says the Guard.

Oh buck... that was the code phrase she had been dreading. She truly hoped Greenwitch had been wrong, but she had sent ponies to the north to watch any way. It had been so long since it existed that she was unsure of its location. A train led to an outpost at the edge of the snowfield where she expected it to be, but that station was a recent edition, no pony had been that far north since Velkorn and Bleu traveled there to find a way to heal her own injury a thousand years ago..

She turns to the guard at her right.

"Find Princess Cadence and Shining Armor."

"Yes, your highness." the Guard nods before dashing off along with the others in the throne room to find the pair.

She floats a scroll and a quill into the air starting to write. Luna was not going to be happy about this, and by the same token neither were her student and General Kaisur. This was far to important than some ponies annoyance however.

Celestia sighs as she writes, if things had gone smoother in regards to Luna's friends she might have even set this task as a test of some sort for Twilight, though with all that was going something so simple as a test was the last thing that was needed.

-

"A handsome Prince from a unicorn kingdom saw her distress at the love her sister was given and offered her his own love so she would not be distraught. The Goddess was reluctant, but soon came to accept the Princes affections. The Princes kingdom seeing that their ruler had found love prepared a great festival to celebrate the coming wedding and to crown the pair as their King and Queen. And for once all the attention and love in the land was not held by the younger sister."

-

The sound of a page turning was heard, as well as the faint sizzling of a candle burning low in its holder disrupted the quiet. In the silence that usually filled the library at night, these noises were enough to wake her.

Twilight yawns trotting slowly down the stairs looking at the mess that was left in the main room, after the briefing was done Pinkie Pie had some how managed to throw a massive party that looked like it had been planned for weeks. Her friends ability to create a party from nothing never failed to amaze her. This of course kept things going far longer than she would have liked, but at least the sleeping arraignments were settled.

Rhede and Velkorn were going to be staying with Applejack,with Big Mac still in the hospital she had two spare bedrooms. Starfall was all but dragged off to stay with Rainbow Dash, although Twilight made her promise not to do any loud tricks before ten in the morning. Pinkie tried to cart Bleu off, but was stopped by Jer'rahd who was insistent the pair of them stay in the spare room in the library. Pinkie had left rather disappointed though Twilight was thrilled she would not need to deal with another pair of sugared up element of Laughter Bearers.

That had been hours ago, Celestia's sun was just climbing over the horizon when Twilight woke to find the gray unicorn next to a pile of books he had been going through.

"Hmm? Sorry, I did not mean to wake you Sparkle. I thought I was being quiet." mutters Jer'rahd.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" questions Twilight.

"I slept days for a long time, that sticks with you. Besides I had been asleep for a thousand years until yesterday morning. I can take quick naps as need be."

She trots over looking at the books on magic and recent history piled on the table.

"If you say so, though don't blame me if you collapse."

"I assure you if I could find a way never to sleep again I would take it. Short naps limit the damage."

"The nightmares..."

Jer'rahd nods turning the page of the book he was reading.

"I am surprised you are not looking over that history I wrote on you."

"Bleu does not want me to read it. I suspect she has a good reason and I trust her enough to assume it is not vital." Jer'rahd looks up at her. " Why, is it?"

"No.. it isn't, if it was, it would have been a problem for you a long time ago. As it stands now it's fairly meaningless, but she is worried about your reaction."

"I doubt it would be anything that could bother me at this point."

"Considering that death wish you seem to have, no it wouldn't."

He looks up at her his eyes narrowing. " What are you talking about Sparkle? What death wish?"

"Don't even go there, you tried to piss off your friends to get them away from you so you might be killed by Silver Claw or the others in the garden, you were going to kill yourself before you came up with the idea to be turned to stone. I expect fully you are looking to die here. Don't. I don't want your blood on my hooves."

"Then you should not have awakened me. My Princess hates me, I made my best friends suffer by getting them to follow with me after Luna, and then again into stone. Everything I love suffers because of my actions be they for good or ill. Let us not forget that I have something far more dangerous than the idiots we are hunting locked away inside of me. I have a number of reasons to be suicidal, The only thing that keeps me from taking my own life is that I can still be of some use to save others. At least for now."

"She cannot forgive you if you are dead."

"She does not want to forgive me."

"Then why did she always raise the moon from where you were imprisoned, why is she still so mad at you, and why does she still have that bit of metal around her neck?"

Jer'rahd pauses his reading glancing down at the shard of his grandfather's blade dangling from his own neck.

"I do not pretend to understand her motives..."

"Then shut up and stop trying to throw your life away until you figure them out..."

"BLARRRGH!" Spike sits up suddenly in his bed and belches loudly, sending a blast of green flame into the air. He catches the scroll glances at it and tosses it to Twilight before rolling over and pulling the blanket over his head.

"Too early for this."mutters Spike.

"Seems you have a message Sparkle. Best you see what it is." grumbles Jer.

A loud belch and a crackle of fire echos in the other room followed by cursing.

"GAAAAH, BLEAH, BLEAH, Oh what the buck? By the stars I forgot how foul that fire tasted... gah who in Tartarus is sending messages at six in the morning... oh great Celestia... BOSS MESSAGE." shouts Bleu, a dull thunk of rolled paper striking the closed door of her room was met with silence for a moment before Bleu's snores once again resume.

"Seems like you have a message as well Jer'rahd. Best see what it is."chuckles Twilight.

"I swear to the stars if this turns out to be another grow your horn size ad, I am tracking some one down to murder them." growls Jer trotting to the door to get the message.

-

"At first the younger sister was happy for the couple, she was content to share the devotion and worship that their subjects gave. Over time however, more and more of the subjects turned from the younger sister, seeking to follow and devote their undivided attention to The elder sister and her husband. Soon the younger sister was all but forgotten by the kingdom she had helped create."

-

"Are you sure about this Shining Armor? You have not fully recovered from your injuries just yet." comments Celestia looking down at the pink alicorn and the white unicorn before her throne.

"With what is out there do you truly think I would allow my wife to face the dangers of this place alone Princess?" responds Shining. " Besides you said yourself you will be sending some others to help as well, including my sis. Hey if Twili can't handle it no pony can."

Cadence chuckles though stops herself at the glare Celestia was giving.

"Do not make light of this Captain. If the need were not dire I would not be sending anyone into this place." comments Celestia. " As it stands there is a city of ponies that will need our help."

"I should be the one going sister."comments Luna from where she stood near Celestia's throne. "I was there to deal with this the first time, it should be no trouble for me to do so again."

"We have been over this Luna, and you know the reason why I cannot send you." Celestia responds, ignoring Luna's snort of annoyance. "So be it Captain. You two will leave immediately, there Guards at the outpost will give you any more details that you may need when you arrive. Captain Peach Blossom is in command until you arrive, then it will be your show for better or worse Shining. Keep in mind that it will be a day or two before any help arrives so you will have to make due."

"Yes Princess."responds Shining.

"Cadence, begins Celestia." Do be careful, this city has been sealed for over fifteen thousand years, we are unsure what might have woken with it."

"I will auntie. Don't worry, Shining and I can do this." responds Cadence.

The pink alicorn offers a nod to her husband and they both depart to prepare. Luna moves closer to her sister watching after them as they leave.

"So you still do not trust me?" Luna questions.

"I trust you absolutely Lulu, but I also know how you choked when you saw Nocturne. If she is behind this there will be no one who would be able to help you." responds Celestia.

"Yet you will send them and your student?" snaps Luna.

"You of all ponies should know there are none more fitting to go. My student and her friends have saved the land numerous times, as have your friends." Celestia smiles. "To be honest this might be a bit of overkill to be sending both groups."

"It took me a year to grow a custom to how the world was now, and you expect them to function and be combat ready immediately?"

"Twilight and her friends shall help them with that, in truth the only trouble you had was with the new technology, and now I dare say you know more about those game thingys than even I do. Even if you did destroy a microwave and most of the royal kitchen trying to make popcorn."

"This is not something to make light of sister."

"That is what I do sister... I make light, when I raise the sun..."

Celestia smiles seeing Luna flush and stammer in response to the pun. While teasing her sister was a small joy that she had missed for centuries, Luna was correct.

"You know as well as I do this is the best choice given the situation. If Nocturne and her followers are behind this sending the group there to deal with them will limit much of the damage that could be caused." Celestia sighs. "It is not as if the ponies that live in the Crystal Empire are unaccustomed to conflict and battle."

"The empires magic is powerful Tia, it cannot fall again. If they fail..."

"They will not fail, and when this is over we will be that much closer to both our goals."

-

"The younger sister could not bring herself to defy or harm her sister directly. Even if she did confront her, the elder sister was the more powerful of the pair and the young goddess would not stand a chance in direct contention. Besides a fight would not win her the love and loyalty she craved. "

-

"I do not like this Sparkle." growls Jer'rahd.

"You think I am looking forward to this any more? I knew this meeting was going to come eventually, that is why I prepared for it."Twilight smirks holding up a rather long parchment full of counter arguments to what she expected Celestia to say about freeing Luna's Generals. She had also packed her bags so full of books on law and history to try and prove her point there was barely enough room for the Brilliant Dawn to rest at her side.

The pair of them trot towards the throne room, their hoofs clicking loudly on the stone. Jer'rahd's attention had been mostly focused on the changes that the city had undergone. A chariot had been sent for them although Jer'rahd had opted to have Bleu fly them, much to the dragonlings protest. Spike had come along as well, and Jer'rahd was forced to repeatedly tell Bleu to calm down as she did everything in her power to terrify the new passengers.

They had left Spike and Bleu at some place called Pony Joe's. Jer'rahd had told Bleu to listen to the younger dragon until he returned and not to do anything without his approval first.

Neither he nor Twilight expected that would go over well with her, but the messages said for just the pair of them to come. As they entered the castle the guards allowed them to pass without any incident although a long line of other petitioners glared daggers at the pair of them as they were allowed past.

The pair finally enter into the throne room, Jer'rahd glances back as the guards close the door behind them. A pair of guards approaches standing between them and the Princess on the throne.

"Please surrender your weapons."states the dark brown unicorn Guard.

"Oh right sorry about that. I keep forgetting I have it." Twilight pulls the Brilliant Dawn free offering it to the guard.

"Not a chance." responds Jer.

The guards shift, leveling their own weapons at the gray unicorn.

"This is not a request." snaps the guard.

"Well it's a piss poor order. Because you are not getting this weapon from me just because Celestia decided she wants to talk to me."

"Kaisur what the heck are you doing, you'll get it back just give up the sword." mutters Twilight as more guards move into the room behind the pair.

" Butt out Sparkle." Jer snaps as as the brown unicorn guard's horn glows gold, a cry of pain escapes his lips as his magic comes in contact with the star metal blade at Jer'rahd's side." That's what you get for trying to take something that doesn't belong to you colt.

The others gathered jump at the cry of pain, thinking the unicorn had attacked the Sergeant, they lash out with their weapons.

Celestia sighs watching the events on the other side of the room unfold and rubs her face with a hoof as the sounds of combat echo through the chamber.

-

"So the younger sister studied and watched, for years she was kept in the shadow of the elder goddess and her love. It was in a ancient book that she discovered a potion. A potion that would amplify the love of those who drank it. At first she nearly passed it over though the effect of the potion caught her attention. "

-

"Pathetic." Jer states spitting out the spear he had taken from one of them before stepping over the fallen guards.

Twilight's eyes remain wide, staring at the unicorn as he walks towards Celestia. A dozen guards lay strew on the ground around where they had been stopped. Jer'rahd had not even drawn his sword or even used his magic and he had knocked out all of them in less than a minute.

Twilight darts forward catching up with him as he stops at the foot of the stairs leading up to the throne glaring at Celestia. She sinks down into a bow looking up at him again seeing that he did not even move.

"Your supposed to bow." Twilight hisses at him.

"You bow as a sign of respect. I do not have any of that for Celestia." responds Jer.

"You know Kaisur there was once a time when I wondered why I was often so angry with you." Celestia sighs. " Thank you so much for reminding me, it is alright Twilight, I did not really expect anything less from him."

"But... " stammers Twilight.

"It is alright, and do not worry, I did not call you here to punish you for freeing him either. To be honest after what transpired it was something I accounted for in a few of my predictions. Though it was nice to see you showing a little back bone instead of simply falling over yourself to try and remain on my good side."Celestia looks to Jer'rahd and sighs." Fine go ahead I know you want to, best get it out of your system now Kaisur."

Jer'rahd takes a deep breath. "What sort of half brained nitwits are you recruiting in this century? I've fought mud crabs more skilled than this lot and they are the ones you have protecting the throne room? Seriously, it is small wonder you are only having trouble now. Is the requirement for intelligence now based on horseshoe size? Also what the buck are you doing not keeping tabs on that shit in the Garden. I figure after every thing was woken up you would be all over keeping tabs on the most dangerous things in there."

Jer'rahd snorts, re catching his breath as Celestia looks on clearly unimpressed, though Twilight could see a small smile hinted on her lips.

"Feel better Kaisur?"

"Oddly yes."

" First off let me say that you have mastered the changes in language rather well in the short time you have been free. Secondly the Guards are at the skill level they are at because Equestria has not seen conflict since the fall of the Lunar Republic. The Lunar peace accord ceased ALL hostilities between the nations. The few conflicts we have needed to have were settled politically or with mock combat that was more like a competition than a battle." explains Celestia.

"So you finally got what you wanted."

"In a sense. There are still problems that occur that cannot be dealt with by my methods, as such I still have need of Guards and specialists. The events in the garden showed that. As for keeping tabs on those in the garden, Nocturne, Bloodtail, Silver Claw, Scarlet, Claymore, and Wind Razor are still in the garden."

"What?"gasps Twilight." How..I know that was Silver Claw!"

"I have no doubts it was. But the six statues of them are still in the garden, but in this instance, they are only statues, not prisoners. It seems Nocturne wished to hide her escape for as long as she could and made duplicates of their statues. They are even posed differently as if they had been freed and re caught by the spell when Discord lost. We have spent the last two years recovering the gardens from that event, we did not think to check to see if the statues were really statues."

"I hope Princess Luna has better guards then what you have." mutters Jer.

"Luna only has a hoof full of Guards to watch her Moon Court or pull her chariot if she wishes to go some where. She was reluctant to accept them, but they are trained the same as my Guards Though she does have a few half dragons that were trained differently than my guard that she recruited herself from the Gallopagos." Celestia glances at Twilight as her student looks over list in frustration. "Something wrong student?"

"I thought I prepared for everything, but I wasn't prepared for this..." mutters Twilight. " If you did not ask us here because I freed Jer'rahd and the others, why did you ask us here Princess?"

"The Crystal empire has returned." Celestia states flatly.

Twilight blinks pulling out a number of books flipping through them. In a bit of a panic that there was something she had not heard of before.

"I.. I am sorry Princess I don't think any of my books..."

"What the heck is the Crystal Empire? And what does it have to do with us?" snaps Jer.

"Direct as always Kaisur. The Crystal Empire would not be in any of your books Twilight. Few remember it ever existed at all, and those are mostly the older gods who survived the War." Celestia states floating a lavender crystal from a pedestal behind her throne and setting it between the pair of them." Even my knowledge of the empire is limited."

The crystal flashes forming the image of a city around it. Twilight back peddles as the image forms though Jer'rahd simply stares at it as the edge of the image stops at his hoofs.

"What I do know is that it contains a powerful magic. Over six hundred years before the rise of the Lunar republic, King Sombra a unicorn whose heart was black as night took over the crystal kingdom killing its former ruler. He enslaved the ponies that lived there using them to his own ends. Luna and I managed to overthrow him, though we could not destroy him. His body was turned to shadow and we sealed him in the ice of the frozen north. However we were unable to save the empire as Sombra had managed to place a curse on it. A curse that made it and all it's subjects vanish into thin air at his defeat."

"Must have been something fairly important for you to get off your throne to go personally Celestia." Jer'rahd comments. "Why the rush for one kingdom? What sort of magic did it have that you were so worried about?"

"The Crystal Empire has been around since the beginning of Equestria. I do not know how it was made or what it's purpose was, But I do know what effects it has on the land as a whole. If the empire is filled with hope and love, those emotions are reflected across Equestria and the world, bringing peace and prosperity."Celestia explains the golden magic of her horn suddenly turning a sickly purple as her eyes flare green. " But if hatred and fear take hold..."

Her magic strikes the crystal turning it black. The image of the city fades and shadows start to flow from the shard towards Twilight and Jer'rahd . The gray unicorn leaps back as a series of black crystals erupt from the shadows.

"War and suffering are all the lands have to look forward to." Celestia's horn flares golden again destroying the shadows and the crystals. " Because the empire was filled with suffering and pain due to King Sombra's reign and those were the last emotions that covered the world from the empire before it vanished, the age of war began. Races which were formally at peace fought over triflings and eventually the first dragon war happened."

Twilight glances At Jer'rahd then back to the Princess The stallion's expression was unreadable.

"Which is why I will need your help to find a way to protect it. After a thousand years of hard won peace, we do not need another war to be brought about due to the empire falling into darkness once again."

"You... you want us to protect an entire empire?"stammers Twilight.

"How do we begin?" responds Jer'rahd.

"By joining Princess Cadence and Shining Armor in the Crystal Empire." Celestia responds walking past the pair and floating the crystal back onto the pedestal.

"My brother is there?" Twilight blinks looking up at the Princess.

"He is and your friends will be joining you as well."

"No, not like this."responds Jer

"Excuse me?" Celestia glances over at Jer'rahd.

"As important as this seems we have another task with which to preform as well. Sending everyone to one place makes little sense. Bleu, Starfall, and Myself will head to the Empire from my group. Rhede can take the time to catch up on the modern world so he can show the rest of us and Velkorn still wishes to study the modern medicine. With what we are to face either one of those could mean life or death. I suggest you leave Spike behind to relay messages as well Sparkle."

"Why not leave Bleu?"

"She can fly us if need be. We well have to send them through Celestia to get from one dragon to the other. That will keep her informed of our progress as well."

"That makes sense. I suppose I can ask Fluttershy and Applejack to stay to make sure that they stay out of trouble." Twilight stops, looking back as Celestia stops at the door.

"If that is your decision. Though I do know that it is imperative that you assist Shining Armor and Princess Cadence in protecting the empire." states Celestia.

"What? Alright I will do what I can Princess..." Twilight begins though Celestia ignores her.

" Kaisur I wish to speak with you alone for a moment. Twilight if you will excuse us." Jer'rahd trots back into the room with a shrug as Celestia closes the door in Twilight's face.

The purple unicorn blinks and sighs. " What the heck is that about?"

"She is trying to shelter my feelings in this matter by distracting Kaisur so that we do not meet at this point." a calm voice responds from behind Twilight.

She turns quickly as Princess Luna steps from the shadows.

"My sister also knew I wished to speak with you about your actions Twilight Sparkle.."

-

"The love potion would amplify the love of those who drank it to the point where nothing else would matter to the ones who drank it but each other. A devotion so strong that any hint that something bad could happen to their love would cause them to do anything to prevent it from becoming so. It would be easy to manipulate this effect to make them both go away. This was less a love potion, and more a love poison."

-

"I gather you know the situation by now Jer'rahd." Celestia begins." I also expect you are rather cross with me."

"No more than usual. I did say if you needed our help you could wake us and ask. " Jer responds. " Shall we say Twilight doing this was asking by proxy?"

"Yes, that will do I suppose. I am sorry for what happened Jer'rahd. I did not expect my sister to react that way."

"I made her bring something back she thought she would never have to again. I honestly do not blame her for her actions."

Celestia nods trotting back to her throne slowly being followed by Jer'rahd.

"I have a request to make of you Jer'rahd."

"That seems fair since I have one as well. Go ahead with what you want."

"It seems that I have made a mistake in my quest for peace and I wish you to correct that for me."

The gray unicorn blinks tilting his head to look at her.

"Dare I ask?"

"I allowed the Guard to grow lax over time. While they are far more trained and ready to face danger than the average pony, their skills are more suited to dealing with mundane threats. They are fit to be just guards, dealing with petty squabbles and the occasional wild beast. Events have happened from time to time that require more skill and combat ability than are currently present in the Guard, or any pony of this age. In these situations more suffering and loss of life has been caused than there would have been if some one from your time was present. Peace has weakened us more than I had realized. Silver Claw's attack on a force of Guards that should have been more than a match for even him was a clear showing of this."

"So you want me to train ponies the way I was trained."

"Yes."

"Fine then I have some conditions for that. I will bring them up when the time comes that I am able to train any one. If I have the time to do so."

"If?"

"Starfall and Bleu should be able to train your Guards if I do not. Keep that in mind."

"I suppose I can accept that, though I now fear I know what your request is and I will have to deny it now. I will not kill you."

Jer'rahd snorts.

"Celestia you have seen what this thing that is in me can do, you have seen the end results if not the beast itself. Nightmare Night was just as much my fault as Luna's and you saw the damage I caused the garden by just walking through it. I was asleep for a thousand years in that statue. That thing fed on the fear caused by my nightmares. If I am turned back to stone and go to sleep again I may not be what wakes up next time I am turned back from a statue."

"I see. Does any pony else know about this?"

"Rhede knows I had nightmares ,but he does not know how much stronger it got because of that. Sparkle probably has the best idea, but she has not put two and two together yet. She just thinks I am suicidal because of what Luna did."

"And you are not?"

Jer'rahd pauses a moment looking at the door.

"Honestly it would not be the first time a mare has torn my heart out and stomped it. Though I expect it will be the last, one way or another.

"The younger goddess had everything she needed for the potion that the book had shown her. All she had left to do was get the new King and Queen to drink it. Then she could make the both of them go away and succeed all their power to her. No one would be harmed and every one would get exactly what they wanted. She would have the power, and her sister would have all the time in the world with her beloved out of the light of their subjects."

"The younger goddess asked one of her most trusted friends to present the potion to the pair. A young red dragon who ruled a neighboring land, he had been her truest friend for as long as she could remember and there was none she trusted more. He was not told what the gift was, only that it was to be presented to the couple as a wedding gift. Something that would ensure their love would last eternal."

-

Twilight cringes as Princess Luna steps out of the shadows, her horn glows as she fumbles for her list. She yelps, sending the scroll flying as she tries to pull it from her bag, the parchment unraveling across the floor to stop at the Moon Princesses hooves.

She apologizes profusely as Luna looks down at the scroll curiously picking it up and looking over the notes.

"Oh I see. No Twilight Sparkle, while I am not happy with what you did, I am not here to scold you about it. What is done is done in this instance." Luna sighs rolling the scroll up and tucking it back into Twilight's saddle bag with her magic.

"Then what did you want to talk about?"

"Walk with me Twilight. I do not wish my sister and Kaisur's conversation to end before I finish speaking with you. I... I do not wish to see him right now."

The Princess turns heading down the hall and Twilight struggles to repack her bags and follow along hastily. Luna slows her gait to allow the smaller pony to catch up.

"Judging by your outburst the other day you must think I am a horrid pony for my actions."

"Well I cannot say I approve of much of what you did. Particularly how you have treated your friends."

"I can understand that. I cannot explain it myself. My head knows just what to do, but my heart won't follow though. When they are in stone, or when I do not see them I clearly know that everything that was done was for my sake, yet if I see them the only emotion that I can bring myself to feel is betrayal and anger. They were my best friends and they only did what was needed to try and save me and yet I cannot give them the words they wish to hear. I cannot even offer them aid without my emotions stopping me."

"I understand that somewhat Princess, but it has been two years. There has got to be a limit."

"You sound like Tia. There are other things that prevent me from forgiving them, though they are my personal fears and regrets. I do not truly think that I have the right to forgive them. I should be asking them if they would forgive me. But I still do not believe I deserve that. Besides that however there is another matter that presents itself Twilight, and it is what I wished to speak with you about."

Twilight simply follows along, not entirely sure what to say, though she was inclined to agree that the Princess should be asking them to forgive her. The study of the past had painted a picture of Luna as a fragile pony emotionally, one who could not readily deal with others. The only time she seemed to have any real confidence was when she had a task to complete or when she was Nightmare Moon. She had slowly opened up to the others perhaps for the first time she had done so to any one since her first love Hooper had died. Her first friends had betrayed her and stolen the elements only to give their lives to guard them rather than explain why they did it. She had only found out about their deaths well after the fact from members of the fledgling Order. Then she found love only to have it ripped from her far too soon. When she was finally ready to trust others again it seemed they betrayed her as well.

Twilight was starting not to be angry with Luna, though she was beginning to pity her.

"And what is that Princess?"

"The corruption of the books is not gone from me. I gather you have seen this. I can feel it gnawing at me, urging me to give in and let it loose. That is why I try my best to avoid conflict if I can help it, I do not wish that side of me to be loosened on the world again. There was a small part of me that was almost willing to let Nocturne finish me off so Equestria would never have to worry about Nightmare Moon ever returning... Twilight?"

The princess blinks wondering why the dark hall had suddenly gotten so much brighter, glancing back her eyes widen seeing a white unicorn with a mane and tail made of fire standing behind her. The ponies eyes flare red as she glares at the Goddess of the Night.

"Twilight?"

"For bucks sake, both of you are perfect for each other, because you are both suicidal idiots. I am getting really sick of this pity party you two are throwing for yourselves. Both of you are afraid of what you might do even though neither of you show any sign of giving into it. Yet both of you think your death is going to fix everything! Guess what, it's not going to fix a damn thing! If he dies you'll still be a emotional wreck, and all his friends are going to be devastated. If you die its the same way with him, and that idiots likely ready to take himself out as well for thinking he failed you somehow!"

"Ummm Twilight..."

" Here I am stuck in the middle of this mess and I sure as heck am not going to let either one of you freaking kill yourselves do I make myself clear?"

"Ummmm"

"DO I ?!"

"Yes quite clear, although..."

"ALTHOUGH WHAT?!"

"You seem to have set your saddle bags on fire."

Twilight blinks glancing back and screaming loudly yanking her saddle bags off her back and trying desperately to put out the fire and not stomp on the books at the same time.

"GAAAAAH!And I just yelled at him about burning books!"

-

"The younger goddesses plan went perfectly. Both her sister and her sisters love gave up their crown in order to spend more time with each other. The younger goddess was once again returned to being the sole focus for their subjects adoration. However she did not realize the depths to which the love poison would drive those afflicted."

"While the elder sister was an immortal goddess, her love was simply a mortal unicorn, and they both knew he would eventually die..."

["She's awake, Claymore get the dragon."] orders Bloodtail.

The earth pony curses trotting off to find Silver Claw as Nocturne sits up, wincing at the pain shooting though her head.

"How long have I been out?" Nocturne mumbles.

["Nearly three days. Silver Claw has been keeping watch for anything following you although we have seen no sign of anything in pursuit."] Bloodtail smiles flicking a teal book onto the pile of furs beside her. [" You brought back quite the interesting bit of reading material."]

Nocturne snarls." You were not supposed to read it."

["Oh do calm yourself, You have nothing to fear from me in regards to the plan. However I am always after new information. It seems the writer of this book knew ancient zebra as well. There are quite a number of curses and spells in there that one of my kind could use. But that matter little to you. Interestingly enough it seems the books you have broadcast your return. Both Silver Claw and I heard your screaming as you traveled the either. I expect it is due to the nature of the books seeking those who could best use them that we heard you. The Red Tome is clearly set for Silver Claw with the spells in it. With how it is written and what it contains the teal text seems suited more for me. But in light of the information this one provides that is irrelevant, it seems you were correct."]

The alicorn's ears perk up as she stares at the zebra as he packs a pipe with some strange herbs and lights it with a small spell. A faint flicker of a red glow from under his dreadlocks the only sign of something being cast.

["The Elements of Harmony are needed as a filter for the power. Other wise we would likely end up as trolls or some other wretched beast when the ritual is performed."]

"I expected that the ritual was far to easy. Even if it has taken us nearly two years to gather the materials we needed for it. The spell and lay out were far too simple."

["Quite lucky we managed to find the blood of the corrupt before we even left the garden. In this age I could see that being nearly impossible to acquire, and after killing only six of the occupants as well."] Bloodtail smirks [" There is more good news."]

"And what might that be?"

["This book shows how to find the next book to add to the three we already have."]

-

"The lovers enacted a powerful ritual, utilizing powerful artifacts, rare materials, and a book thought to be written by the very source of the lands evil. They knew the tome to be a great danger, but the effects of the love poison were such that the lovers did not heed warnings that they otherwise would have."

"The ritual was completed successfully and the King was granted the longevity to match the goddesses, although a curse accompanied this success. Where the goddess was once a beacon of truth, there was a mare of lies, where her stallion was generous beyond measure, now only greed filled him. Despite the changes that they had undergone, their love for one another remained unwavering."

-

The trip took two days by train, The plan had been to travel by chariot or dragon,despite Bleu's protests, but a storm had blown in and flying was near impossible.

Twilight and Jer'rahd had explained the mission to their respective groups before they left and while Rhede, Velkorn, AJ, and Fluttershy were okay with this choice, Spike was not. He complained that he felt like he was going to miss something important that he should be there to do.

The trip there was rather depressing to say the least. It had started out alright with Starfall and Rainbow Dash flying along outside of the train doing a trick here and there, while inside the others discussed possible plans and strategies. But when the weather finally turned cold on the second day it went down hill.

Starfall spent the rest of the trip with sever motion sickness doing her best to pretend she was any where else. Bleu started complaining about the cold and trying to hide under the trains cushions and Jer'rahd seemed to be further on edge than normal though he would not say why and became even crabbier than usual. Twilight had watched him for a time and noticed he tended to nod off and wake with a sudden jerk after only a few moments.

Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash kept them selves occupied on the trip with a few small books and a couple of games, but the mood of the other three brought them down as well.

Rarity clearly had enough of it and trots to Jer'rahd

"Excuse me, Jer'rahd darling, I have a question."

The gray unicorn jerks upright suddenly as if he had been asleep again before looking up at Rarity.

"Yes Miss Rarity, what is it?"

"While I understand, that Starfall is ill from the train ride I am curious as to why the rest of you seem so grumpy. Even Rhede and Velkorn seemed out of sorts before we left. Granted they looked more relived that they were staying in Ponyville than anything else."

"That's a easy answer." Grumbles Jer'rahd closing his eyes again.

"Oh do tell dear."coos Rarity.

"We have been at war in one conflict or another nearly every day for over a thousand years." Jer yawns. "We fought the Lunar church, then a few days later we fought Canterlot, then we fought Nightmare Moon, then we were sealed in stone only to wake up and fight in the garden. They we were woken up to fight old enemies who should have remained beaten, now we are off to fight for a land we have never even heard of at the Princesses order. When we finish this we will go back to seeking a conflict with our old foes and what ever else comes along. Is it any surprise we are out of sorts aside from the time in stone which was worse for some of us than others, there has not been a moments peace to enjoy."

"Speak for yourself General, I just feel like I am gonna vomit..." growls Starfall.

"Seriously Rarity ignore Boss. He's just being a drama queen again. "Bleu chuckles. " I'm just cold."

"I see. Well Zecora might be able to find some sort of help for you Starfall though that doesn't help now. And I have a good number of warm scarves that should be able to help you out Bleu, though I daresay I am not sure I have any that match your unique coloration. As for you Jer'rahd perhaps you should simply relax..OOH IDEA! I know we should take a trip to the spa when we get back. That should be just the thing!"

Both Pinkie and Dash struggle not to laugh picturing the rough stallion made up like Rarity usually wound up being when visiting the spa. Twilight could not help but smile though the joke was lost on the three warriors... and Rarity.

"Errrrr, I am not even sure what that is, but I doubt it will help much." mutters Jer'rahd as dead pan as ever.

"Delightful shall ensure that an appointment is set up for you." Rarity says happily before heading to her piled bags to see if she could find a scarf that would at least not clash with Bleu.

Jer'rahd blinks and looks at Twilight as Dash and Pinkie fall over laughing.

"What did I just get roped into Sparkle?"

"Nothing horrible... well most ponies don't think its horrible." mutters Twilight.

The speaker crackles to life above them.

"Guard outpost three four one, designation Clever Pony, last bit of civilization in the frozen north, end of the line." it announces.

"Guess this is our stop." mutters Twilight seeing Jer'rahd flinch at the name of the outpost.

-

"Through all of this, the young dragon watched realizing he was at fault with the gift. His heart filling with regret for what he had done, and rage at the one who had tricked him into committing such a dishonest act."

"Honestly, and you all laughed when I brought so many scarves.." states Rarity proudly as she presents the massive ball of multicolored silk that Bleu was inside of somewhere.

A muffled comment from inside the ball was the only response from the dragonling until Pinkie Pie kicks the ball of scarves sending it rolling out the train's door and into the snow where she chases after it like a cat with a ball of yarn.

"So glad to get off that thing."groans Starfall stepping into the wind. " Whats the plan now?"

"My brother is supposed to meet us out here." Twilight says squinting into the flurries of snow.

"There's some one coming." comments Jer'rahd , the click of his scabbards' catch lost in the sound of the blizzard.

"Twilight!"

"Shining Armor?"

Twilight waves a hoof at Jer'rahd trying to get him to stand down from attacking as a white figure wrapped in a long black scarf and hood steps out of the storm, thick bandages wrap around his midsection, and a pair of snow goggles rest over his eyes. The unicorn looks the group over for a second before pulling up the goggles and pulling down his mask with a smirk.

"Twli, you made it." Shining chuckles.

"Shining armor!" Twilight exclaims darting into the snow to meet him.

Jer'rahd and Starfall relax a little only briefly glancing at the scarf bound Bleu rolling past them with a giggling pink pony in hot pursuit.

"We better get moving, there are things out here we really don't want to run into after dark." states Shining pulling his goggles back down.

"What kind of things?" questions Jer'rahd.

"Let's just say that the empire... isn't the only thing that's returned." responds Shining starting to walk back into the blizzard.

The group trudges, and rolls, though the snow following after the unicorn. Jer'rahd trots up a bit closer to move along side of the Guard Captain and Twilight hurries to match their pace.

"What sort of threats are we looking at out here Captain?" questions Jer'rahd.

"Huh, oh, aside from the usual ice trolls, Cryo hydras, and the rare frost dragon there's something that keeps trying very hard to get in. We think it's the former King." lists shining looking at Jer'rahd curiously.

"The Princess sent us to find a way to protect the empire, if King Sombra can't get in it must already be protected." states Twilight.

"It's not as safe as you think... But any way, I suppose I should ask who this guy is?" Shining responds looking at Twilight and nodding his head towards Jer'rahd. " I know most of your friends and I don't remember him. Finally picking up stallions, ehh Twili?"

Twilight stammers though Jer'rahd responds before she could.

"My name is General Jer'rahd Kaisur. I was one of Princess Luna's personal Guards before the war, the pegasus guarding our flank is General Starfall Silvertail, my second in command, and the ball of scarves is General Bleu Scale, my dragonling partner."

Shining stares at the pony for a moment stopping in his tracks as he processes that.

"What? There are no ponies of General rank? What war? Princess Luna doesn't have any personal guard, we had a devil of a time even getting her to accept a personal escort half the time." Shining glares at the stallion. " Who the buck are you?"

"He is exactly who he says he is Shining. These are three of the five I was studying, after I got out of the hospital I freed them from the garden."

"You did what? Twilight I didn't expect you to go free them. This is a guard matter and you shouldn't get involved further than you already did."

"You met Silver Claw, Captain." Jer'rahd glares at the white unicorn. " How many did you lose?"

Shining turns his eyes wide behind the goggles staring at the dead pan expression on the gray unicorns face.

"I don't see how that..."

"How many?"

"Thirty seven deaths, twenty two serious injuries, all the rest were hurt in some way as well."

"It took four of us and a wounded Princess Celestia to even stall him a little to prevent Princess Luna and Celestia from being killed. That was five years before we were sealed in stone and we have gotten better while he was stuck in a rock. I've seen what passes for a guard in this era and frankly I would rather have angry foals with sticks on my side then your sad bunch of rabble."

"LISTEN HERE YOU BASTARD, I don't know who the buck you think you are but am not going to have you talk bad about my guards like that.." Shining starts before a roar cuts him off.

They all turn to see a massive dark shape looming up though the falling snow. A pair of green eyes glowing in the middle staring down at the group.

"EVERY PONY RUN!" shouts Shining turning to gallop away.

Jer'rahd snorts, letting the others run past him as he starts to draw his sword.

"Lets go General, we don't know what this thing is and I am unarmed still." Starfall shouts to Jer'rahd.

He nods gripping the ball of scarves that bound Bleu and carrying it as he gallops away.

"We're almost there!" Shining yells glancing back at the looming shadow. He stops whirling to face the creature.

"Bleu get yourself out of that thing right now." snaps Jer'rahd yelling at the ball.

The silk cloth shreds as Bleu shifts to her largest form bursting from the silken scarves like a Butterfly emerging from a cocoon. She roars in response to the shadows rumbling call and firing a blast of lightning at the shadow forcing the darkness to pause to avoid the attack.

"Get them to the dome Bleu, I'll hold it here." Jer shouts the Waning Moon slipping from its scabbard and leveling before him, blue flames beginning to dance along its length .

"I am supposed to get you to the Empire. I'll deal with this." growls Shining.

"Don't argue with the General, Captain or you'll likely get more hurt than you already are." snaps Starfall scooping up Shining as the others are quickly grabbed by Bleu before she takes off towards the glowing dome in the distance.

Twilight looks back seeing the glow of several green panels block attacks from the darkness and glow of the blade lashing out at the shadowy form.

Bleu Bursts through the shield onto a grassy field that looked and felt like it was spring. Starfall slips through right after carrying Shining. A scream echos across the field coming from the tower. Shining looks up his eyes wide.

"CADENCE! GET ME UP THERE NOW!"he shouts at Starfall. The pegasus nods zipping through the air towards the massive crystal structure.

Bleu lands and Twilight slips from her grasp looking at the tear in the shield where they had come through. She winces glancing down at the star metal sword on her side before her horn flares and her own shield forms to patch the hole.

"Oh dear, that was a rush... where is Jer'rahd?" questions Rarity.

"Boss is still out there. Like the idiot he is …. he better get here in five or I am going back out after him." snarls Bleu. " What happened to the shield, and what was the scream?"

"It must have been Cadence, this shield is likely her doing and when I brought the Brilliant Dawn in it ripped a hole... crap I should have known... "Twilight starts, though a flash of light distracts her as a beam of energy shoots up from the tower to touch the shield. The whole shield glows and the tear Twilight was covering heals.

She drops her patch considering going back for Jer'rahd herself when a form bursts through the shield landing hard and rolling across the grass. The gray unicorn pushes himself up with a groan shaking his head, a cluster of black crystals glinting in the light growing out of his horn, the Waning Moon was sheathed at his side, and aside from the crystals he seemed no worse for wear.

"Boss!" Bleu shouts all but tackling the unicorn sending them both tumbling across the grass again.

"Get off of me ….." growls Jer'rahd pushing the small dragon away.

Bleu blinks a little looking at the crystals in the unicorns horn." You smell kinda strange, what the heck happened to your horn?"

"Nothing that can't be dealt with, though it seems I can't cast anything now until I figure out a way to get rid of them." Jer'rahd glances at the shield. " Not like I was doing any good against that thing any way. My sword couldn't even hit it."

Rainbow Dash sighs. "Great so we can't even fight it. How does Celestia think we can protect this place Twilight?"

"I don't know lets head to the tower. Starfall and my brother are there with Cadence, maybe they can shed some light on whats happening here." Twilight mutters as she starts towards the tower.

"Not like I have anything better to do." growls Jer'rahd trotting after her.

-

"The cursed goddess soon found that she no longer required food to live, she only needed to feed on her husbands love. Though his love for her was great, it was not enough to replenish her power fully."

.

"The Cursed King feared his bride may come to harm if she did not regain her full powers. He sought out those couples with the strongest love from the land, stealing them away and letting his wife feed on their love to restore her strength."

The crystalline castle, towers above them as they make their way through the city. Dash and Twilight do their best to ignore Rarity's constant comments about the beauty and spectacular nature about the place. And Jer'rahd seems to be doing his best to ignore Bleu's comments about how tasty everything looks.

By the time they made it to the throne room Bleu and Rarity were arguing with each other about food versus fabulous, with Pinkie pie piping in both for an against both sides.

A large crystal throne rests at the back of the room and a pink alicorn sits atop it, looking half asleep with Starfall and Shining Armor on either side of her, rather worried looks on their faces as they look at the Princess.

"Cadence!" twilight exclaims.

The pink alicorn looks up and smiles, hopping off the throne and rushing to meet Twilight. The two stop before each other grinning wide before the pair start dancing.

"Sun Shine Sun Shine, Lady bugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake." the pair sing song together, finishing up with a giggle.

Shining Armor smiles, though Starfall simply sighs, shaking his head. Both Bleu and Pinkie clap along with the short tune, and Jer'rahd didn't seem to have a reaction to it one way or another.

Cadence winces and the shield flickers. "One of these days we need to get together when the fate of Equestria isn't hanging in the balance."

"Are you okay?"Twilight questions with concern reluctant to bring up the damage she caused with the sword.

"Cadence has been able to use her magic to spread love and light, that seems to be what is protecting the Empire, but she hasn't slept, barely eats, I want to help her, but what I can do with my magic is very limited in this situation." Shining responds.

"It's alright Shining Armor , I'm fine..." Cadence starts.

"She's NOT fine. She can't go on like this forever and if her magic were to fade, well you saw what's out there waiting for that to happen."grumbles Shining.

"That's why we're here." responds Twilight.

"Why we're all here." states Starfall as the others either nod or agree in some way. " What have you found out so far?"

"With Cadence putting all her strength into keeping her spell going and me looking for other signs of trouble in the arctic, we have not been able to gather much information from the crystal ponies..."

"CRYSTAL PONIES heheh "Rarity giggles. " There are Crystal Ponies!?"

Rarity blinks looking around as every one else stares at her before chuckling nervously.. "Ahem... I mean... please continue..."

"We have to believe one of them knows how to protect the empire without using Cadence's magic." finishes Shining.

Twilight's eyes glimmer. "A research paper!"

"What?"

"We gather information on the crystal ponies and deliver it to you." Twilight smiles poking her brother."I love research papers."

"Yeah … who doesn't... mutters Rainbow Dash.

"Oooh oooh lemi guess is it Rarity?, Starfall? Bleu?" shouts Pinkie Pie as Dash face hooves.

"Don't worry big brother I am really good at this sort of thing." reassures Twilight.' We'll figure this out don't worry.

-

" Such was the power of the Love Poison, that when the Goddess fed on the king, he did not suffer for it and his love remained unwavering. When she fed on her subjects however, they shriveled and became hollow shadows of their former selves. Monsters with no love left in their hearts to give. Despite her actions the Goddess took pity on these wretches, considering them her children, and granted them the power to change themselves into what every they desired in an effort for them to find love once more."

-

(Hours Later)

"Any luck Twilight?" Jer'rahd questions trotting into the central square.

"No, not a thing, no pony remembers anything at all. It's like there's some sort of block. Maybe it has to do with Sombra's spell."Twilight rambles on stopping suddenly as Fluttershy trots up.

"Fluttershy!? What are..."

Both she and Jer'rahd jump back as Fluttershy unzips her face and Pinkie Pie steps out of the costume with Bleu sitting on her back fiddling with some sort of goggles.

"Our cover has been blown, I repeat our cover has been blown!" whispers Pinkie Pie

"Oooh night visony."States Bleu looking through the goggles as Pinkie Darts off with the little dragon still on her back.

"Ooookay."Twilight glances up as Starfall and Rainbow Dash land with Rarity trotting up close behind.

"Got nothing. No pony can remember a thing." Dash states.

"Same thing here. Only thing I could get out of any of them was something about a library." mutters Starfall. She yelps leaping back as Twilight dashes up into her face.

"A library!? Why didn't you say so?" grins Twilight.

"Umm I thought I just did..." explains Starfall as Twilight darts off. The pegasus leans closer to Jer'rahd muttering to him. "This mare is nuts."

The unicorn shrugs and follows after Twilight.

-

"The land quickly turned to darker days, swarms of the love drained creatures roamed the land. The ponies took to calling these monsters 'Changelings', for their ability to mimic others. The swarm took up the Kings bidding, bringing any with strong love to their King and Queen to allow her to feed and add more to the swarm."

-

Bleu stares as Twilight practically prances like a particularly pleased pretty pony as soon as the library doors were opened.

Starfall was still growling about the crystalline griffons that adorned the front of the building and Boss was being rather quiet about this whole thing. Not so much a sarcastic remark or even a grumble.

"May I help you?" an elderly pony asks.

"We're looking for a book." states Twilight with a smile.

"Well we have plenty of those." the mare states.

"You do, you really do." giggles Twilight prancing about in circles.

Starfall rolls her eyes pushing the unicorn to the side. " We're looking for a book on possibly defenses , strengths, and spells. Something that might be able to tell us how the Empire protected itself from danger."

"I... yes... I am sure..." the mare begins...

"Yeeeeeees...? questions Dash leaning closer.

" I don't remember.… I'm not sure I even work here... "

Dash and Starfall both face hoof.

"We'll look around, I'm sure we can find it ourselves."states Twilight.

"Let me know if you find anything."

A production line of sorts starts with Starfall, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash zipping around grabbing books from the shelves that look promising. These get dropped into a pile and collected by Bleu, Rarity and Jer'rahd who pick through the pile refining it further before setting them were Twilight can look over them fully.

Bleu glances to Jer'rahd who looks far less than enthused to be doing this sort of thing actually tossing out books at seemingly random without so much as a glance at their contents or covers.

Twilight's voice was getting more and more strained as the pile of books next to her grew larger.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no... YES!"

Bleu winces at the crash of several score of books hitting the ground. She slinks over to to where the others were around Twilight and sighs as she's unable to get a clear view. She steps back about to hop on Jer'rahd's back when a book Twilight had dropped caught her attention.

"A love potion?" Bleu reads smirking thinking how easy some of her match making would have been if she had this a long time ago. She flips though a few pages stopping to read over a story curiously.

"Hey Bleu whatcha got there?" Pinkie states popping up behind her.

"I dunno this kinda caught my attention it's something about a love potion. Kinda looks interesting." Bleu mutters.

"Oooh I've seen that book, Twilight had a copy of it that the girls took before she finished reading it on Hearts and Hooves day before she could finish it. Twilight was not happy about that."

-

"The young dragon soon had enough and confronted the younger goddess about what she had done. The younger goddess however had also seen what her sister had become and had gathered followers with powerful artifacts in a effort to stop her older sister."

-

The rest of the day and long into the night was a rush of activity. The book had described an event called the Crystal Fair, a seasonal event that was used to renew the spirit of love and unity in the empire and protect it from outside threats.

The small group worked through the night setting everything up just as the book described it. Every so often she found Jer'rahd either asleep or slinking off some where, likely to take nap.

She knew his dislike of sleeping was going to catch up to him at some point but this was not the time for it. After repeated awakenings he seemed to catch a second wind, borrowing the book from time to time to rush off and make sure something was set up properly.

Twilight sets the last finishing touch to the event at the base of the palace, a crystal heart she carved out of a block with her magic.

Once everything was set up, she and Jer'rahd made the announcement from the balcony of the Crystal Castle with Cadence and Shining Armor, inviting every pony in the empire to the fair being held at the base of the castle.

Twilight smiles looking down at the ponies gathering at the sound of fanfare the mass of them making their way towards the fair.

"Well Twilight, it seems they are starting to look better already." Jer'rahd mutters.

"Perfect. It won't be long now til our job here is finished and we can go back to trying to stop Nocturne's group." Twilight states. " Come on lets go on down."

Rainbow Dash lands on the balcony next to Twilight grabbing her. "Twilight … I think we have a problem."

Dash explains what she had over heard and Twilight rapidly whips out the book and flips though it.

"This is not good, there's nothing in here about there being an actual crystal heart... there's a page missing. How did I not notice." Twilight groans.

"It's okay... you … did your best..." Cadence mutters before collapsing to the ground. The shield flickers before going out.

The four on the balcony look on with horror as the shield starts to flicker and fade revealing the snow swept wastes beyond. A loud roar echos across the city as a dark shape looms and rushes towards the empire. Shining shakes Cadence awake again and she strains herself raising the shield once more just as the shadowy form reaches the border.

Shining looks down at his wife and grits his teeth. " I have to find the crystal heart..."

"No you stay here. Cadence needs you. I'll find it." Twilight states taking off running and Rainbow flies into the air to follow.

Jer'rahd pauses looking at the shield then back at Cadence and the glare that Shining was giving him, flinching a little he rushes off after Twilight, catching up with them as as they rush down the stairs.

"Alright here's the plan, I'll look for the heart the rest of you need to keep the fair going." states Twilight as she runs.

"What? With that thing trying to get into the Empire?" snaps Dash.

"The whole point of the fair is to try and lift the spirits of the crystal ponies so they can re-energize the heart. If they find out Sombra is trying to get back in again, their spirits are going to be anything but lifted." Twilight deduces. " If that happens, it won't matter if I find the heart or not they won't be able to do anything with it. You have to keep them happy at the fair."

"Keep the fair going and the Crystal Ponies spirits high. Done and Done." Dash salutes before flying off.

"I'm sticking with you Twilight. There's a better chance of finding this thing with two sets of eyes looking." states Jer'rahd.

"I expected as much. You don't strike me as the cheerful type any way."Twilight smirks, rather surprised to see a nervous smile from the gray unicorn as well.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jer'rahd states galloping off into the city.

-

"Using the artifacts and their wielders, the younger goddess was able to stop the cursed King and Queen, banishing them both to the nether realm of Tartarus. The land was once again safe, though in a final act of betrayal, the younger goddess also sealed the young dragon in Tartarus as well, to prevent him from ever revealing that she had been the cause of of sisters downfall, and responsible for the terror that had plagued the lands."

"I want a flugel horn" shouts Pinkie.

Bleu looks up from her book at the pony dressed like a jester and the cyan pegasus trying to keep a interment away from her.

"Who else wants a flugel horn?" questions Dash.

"I want a flugel horn" shouts Bleu, tucking the book away in her flight bag.

"Who else, else, wants a flugel horn?"grumbles Dash.

"We want a flugel horn!" Pinkie and Bleu holler.

Bleu might have continued to yell with Pinkie Pie when she spots Jer'rahd and Twilight galloping back towards the tower.

Rainbow turns to yell at the pair only to find they were gone, Bleu was winging her way after Jer'rahd and Twilight with Pinkie Pie in tow.

=====================================================

"Where are we going exactly Twilight. There's a great deal of town left to check." Jer'rahd grumbles.

"The castle. If I am right the King would have hidden it there counting on the fact that no pony would dare come look for it." Twilight states.

"Sounds good to me Twilight!" Pinkie Pie states bouncing between the two unicorns with a little blue dragon on her back .

"What Pinkie? Bleu? Shouldn't you two be making sure the Fair is still going well?" questions Twilight.

"Dash and Starfall have that covered. Shining brought the Crystal heart you made into the tower to make sure no pony sees it. Rarity is making baskets, but the big event is that Starfall and Rainbow Dash are going to joust. Honestly with so many ponies there we figure we can spare some time to help you look for it ." Bleu explains. " Problem with that Boss?"

"Why should I have a problem with what you do?" growls Jer'rahd.

"See there sparkly flank no problems." grins Bleu.

"Sparkly flank? " giggles Pinkie. " I'm gonna have to remember that one."

======================================================

Starfall smirks looking across the field at Rainbow Dash. She had taken a liking to the young mare, brash, uncouth, stubborn as all get out, Reminded her of herself before Cloud Dancer was born. As close as she was with the others none of them flew. Bleu and Luna both could fly, but they didn't FLY. Dash was the only pony aside from Loc who seemed to have the same pure joy at just the action of flying.

This was also the most fun she had in years... well a millennium by this point. She shifts the armor a little, not entirely comfortable in such heavy gear, but it was quite well made. The lance was interesting as well though she had seen the armory these lances had come from. These ponies were warriors clearly. The weapons were elegant crystalline instruments of death. She couldn't wait til all these ponies regained their memories and she could find out which was the weapon smith.

That would be in the future though , right now she was supposed to keep these ponies in high spirits.

Rarity sounds a horn and Starfall levels her lance galloping towards the armored cyan pony charging her from the same direction across the bar a wide grin on her face.

This was going to be fun.

==================================================

" You find anything yet?" shouts Twilight.

"Not yet." responds Jer'rahd from another hall.

"Nothing yet!" spouts Pinkie popping out of a vent in the wall.

"I think I found some ponies bedroom , but nothing in there but this old painting, I think it's King Sombra, but who's the alicorn?" Bleu questions waving the painting out of the door towards Twilight.

Twilight glances at it a moment seeing the black unicorn stallion that bore a resemblance to the face in the cloud monster, standing next to a black alicorn mare with a flowing green mane. The painting looked very much like the wedding photo's Shining and Cadence had sent to every one. She whips her head with a growl.

"That's not helping us find it... wait a minute... Of course!"Twilight exclaims as she rushes towards the throne room.

"What did you find it Twilight?" shouts Jer'rahd.

"No, because this isn't King Sombra's castle."

"This painting says otherwise sparkle butt." Bleu calls out. " This is definitely him."

"Hehhehehe you said butt."Pinkie giggles.

"Well this is his castle, but it didn't look like this." Twilight smirks closing her eyes and straining as her horn glows, the magic of it slowly turning black before lancing out and striking the throne. Black crystal's form casting a long shadow across the floor. The shadow passes over the center of the chamber revealing a deep stair case.

"Whoa Twilight where did you learn how to do that." Pinkie gapes.

"Princess Celestia taught me." Twilight beams.

"It's a good thing the Princess taught you that then." Jer'rahd comments looking down the hole. "Bleu you and Pinkie stay here and watch Twilight's back. I'm going to go check on the others."

"Right boss." Bleu states as Jer'rahd gallops away.

Twilight glances after him before starting down the staircase.

Bleu looks to Pinkie as Twilight descends.

"There's something wrong with Boss." she mutters.

"You mean aside from the fact he's been nothing but a grumpy grump and has black crystal's growing through his horn?" comments Pinkie.

"Umm yes..."

"Pinkie!" Twilight shouts up from below." Can you see outside?"

"Yeppers!" Pinkie shouts back hopping over to the window. Bleu hops onto her back looking outside as well.

The shield flickers and fades, a small patch of Black crystals can be seen growing in the distance and a few flakes of snow drift down from above.

"Not good, not good at all Twilight." shouts Pinkie trembling. " I think Princess Cadence is getting weaker."

Bleu leans out the sill a little bit seeing something far below.

"Is that... who the heck put Twilight's heart carving back out side? If the crystal ponies see that and think it's the real heart..." Bleu growls.

A yelp from down below brings the pair back to the back to the edge of the pit.

"Twilight? Hey Twilight!?" yells Pinkie.

"HEY SPARKLE BUTT YOU DOWN THERE...crap." Bleu leaps into the hole flying down to land lightly on the stone floor looking over at Twilight as she stares at a stone wall in a door frame." What the heck?"

Twilight yelps again back peddling from the door whipping her head about before tripping over Bleu and crashing against the floor.

"What! Wha? Bleu? Is Pinkie alright are the others...?" Twilight stammers.

"Jeez calm down, what the heck happened?" I duck down here cause you yelped and didn't answer and I find you staring at a wall. Whats the big deal..."

Bleu moves over slapping the wall with a claw her eyes suddenly flaring bright green as the gem above the door activates.

"What the heck...? Dullahan? What am I doing back here... oh no... Platinum! No... Boss you too... Rhede? Velkorn any one? Is any body alive?... Don't no … I can handle this ,... Don't Leave me ALONE!"

Twilight slams the door shut as Pinkie bounds down the stairs to see Bleu stagger back crying.

"By Celestia... they were all gone... every one... it... I was alone..." Bleu blubbers .

Pinkie pats the little dragon on the head with a hoof."That is not going to happen to a friend on mine so long as I am around Bleu . Don't you worry."

Pinkie gags as Bleu suddenly hugs the pink pony tight enough to make her squeak.

"So what is this thing Twilight?" Jer'rahd questions trotting down the last few steps and glancing at the door, barely seeming to notice Bleu's state.

"King Sombra's dark magic. A doorway that leads to your worst fear." Twilight's eyes narrow. "A rather clever trap, but not clever enough."

Twilight's horn glows a bolt of energy arcs from her horn hitting the gem at the top of the door frame. The lavender energy seems to flow down along the frame like water until it it reaches the floor and the door opens into another room.

Twilight hops though triumphantly looking around.

"What in there Twilight?" questions Pinkie.

Twilight sighs dropping her head. "Stairs."

"Not doing this again. We don't have time." Bleu moves into the room looking about before changing to a large dragon scooping up Twilight and Jer'rahd in her fore claws, Pinkie leaps onto her back and the dragon launches herself into the air flying towards the top of the spiraling stair case.

====================================================

Starfall winces glaring up at the smug looking Pegasus above her.

"That's three for me and two for you, guess I win." Rainbow Dash chuckles.

"Oh we are not done yet. Mare, not by a long shot." growls Starfall." I gave you best two of three and best three of five so you are giving me best five of seven."

"Girls we have a problem. I am out of materials for the traditional crafts both." Rarity mutters as she trots up to them. "I just made a hat out of three pieces of hay and a drinking straw."

A pony wearing the aforementioned hat canters by.

"I made it work, but we can't keep this up forever. No pony seems that interested in your jousting any more either, they are all collecting by the castle and... Oh no..."

Looking across the field Starfall could see what Rarity had spotted. The fake heart Twilight had carved was back outside and the mass of crystal ponies had gathered around it, speaking in hushed whispers and panicked mummering. More than a few of them were starting to lose the luster they had previously acquired from the fair.

"Oh boy, we have a problem."mutters Dash

Rarity rushes over with Rainbow Dash and Starfall in tow.

"Now now everyone let us not panic, this was merely a place holder, the REAL crystal heart is, umm being polished and should be brought back shortly, shiny as ever and ready to top off the fair. "Rarity beams. She was about to go on when a loud roar cuts her off and a group of crystal ponies gallop towards the castle with a looming shadow following them.

"Crap.." exclaims Rarity.

========================================================

Bleu lands at the top of the stairs shrinking back down and hopping on Pinkie's back as the group trots the last stretch of stairs to a open air landing at the top of the castle. Four massive pillars hold up the point at the top of the castle and floating in the rooms center over a raised Dais is a Crystalline Heart.

"We found it Yay, now twilight can take it and teleport it to Cadence and we can get back to the party! shouts Pinkie glancing over as Jer'rahd rushes towards the heart. "What hey now!"

A bolt of lightning arcs from Pinkie's back making her hair stand on end as Bleu fires a blast of electricity striking Jer'rahd in the side sending him tumbling across the floor to come to a stop against one of the pillars.

"Bleu what the buck!?" shouts Twilight.

"That's not boss."growls Bleu hopping off Pinkie's back.

A snarl comes from the figure on the floor as the disguise fades. A black chitinous form seeming more bug like than pony like rises back to its hooves. It bares its fangs at the trio and rushes towards the heart again, its hole filled insect like wings buzzing rapidly.

"A changeling.. what?" Twilight begins.

A blue blur impacts it as the dragonling shifts to pony size and collides with the creature, sending them both crashing into the pillar again. The creature changes forms matching Bleu's though the dragonling changes her coloration, flickering across the rainbow of the spectrum so fast the changeling can't keep up.

"QUIT STARING AND GET THE DAMN ROCK SPARKLE BUTT!" shouts Bleu wincing as the creatures claws rake across her scales actually cutting into them.

Twilight nods rushing to the platform though the moment her hoof touches the raised dais an alarm sounds. She looks around in panic leaping for the heart, her hoof barely touches it sending it bouncing away before black crystals erupt from the ground surrounding her, trapping her in a cell like cage. Twilight tries to teleport out, though the spell grabs her as soon as she reappears and slams her back inside the cage. She gets a brief glimpse of black crystals starting to grow and cover the floor outside of her prison before shes snapped back inside.

"Oh no ,Twilight! Bleu... oooooh what do I do what do I do...?!" Pinkie yells watching the crystal heart slide across the floor coming to a stop between her and the trapped Twilight.

"PINKIE GET THE HEART AND GET IT TO CADENCE!" shouts Twilight.

"But."

"No buts, hurry up and go!"snarls Bleu firing a bolt of lightning at the creature she was fighting, only to have it shoot a crackling green bolt of corrupt power back at her. Thankfully neither seemed to be able to get a proper bead on the other. Though shards of black crystal explode from the contact with the energy.

Pinkie darts over grabbing the heart in her mouth, leaping back as the stair case is blocked off by the rapidly growing black crystal. She back peddles looking down over the edge. The city below was almost completely engulfed in black crystals. Far below at the base of the tower it seemed every Crystal pony in the Empire had gathered. She glances back to Twilight and Bleu and the growing Crystals before hopping off the edge.

========================================================

Rarity looks down from the balcony waving politely at the ponies below a fake smile crossing her features. Rainbow Dash and Starfall had rushed into the strange stairwell trying to find the others. Cadence and Shining armor were with her, but Cadence was barely able to move. Rarity glances back as the last few flickers of magic leave the pink alicorns horn and fade, screams echo from below as the shield drops.

A roar sends the ponies below into a panic as the dark shadow rushes over the city pushing towards the castle turning everything it touches to black crystal.

"Ahhh I see you have all gathered to welcome me back my little slaves. " The shadow growls slowly taking on the shape of a massive smoky black unicorn.

Rarity winces looking up as she hears some pony yelling.

"You guys! Up here !I got the Crystal heart! I got the, whoops." pinkie shouts as she tries to carry the heart down, bouncing between growths of black crystal. As she yells she miss steps and slips losing the heart and tumbling off the tower as well.

The dark form of Sombra looks up at the heart as it falls and growls. " NO ! Mine!"

He drops back into a shadow a massive crystal erupting from the ground and stretching up to meet the falling pony. Pinkie flails trying to grab the heart as she falls. Shining Armor snorts picking up Cadence onto his back. The pink alicorn's eyes slowly open focusing on the crystal heart as it falls her wings suddenly snapping open wide as Shining heaves her off the balcony.

A black armored unicorn with a red horn solidifies on the end of the giant black crystal shooting towards the falling heart. Sombra leans towards the end his eyes locked with the falling heart, eager to recover it.

=========================

Bleu growls, her claws clutching the changeling around the throat, her claws not finding enough purchase to puncture the thing armored skin. The creature snarls it's claws raking across her belly as it pins her to the floor, she strains trying to kick the creature away with out any success.

A faint prickling at the back of her neck causes her eyes to go wide and she shrinks down suddenly forcing the creature to fall forward as it loses its grip on the suddenly smaller dragon. The black crystal that had poked the back of her neck bursts forth rapidly meeting the falling changelings face with a sickening crunch as its face becomes impaled on the sharp black crystal.

She slips out from under the body as more crystals form impaling the creature further, taking to the air and fluttering around as the room becomes blocked off with black Crystals. She slips bast them diving into a crack in Twilight's prison to avoid becoming impaled.

"Ugh now what..." she growls as the gap closes behind her.

"I don't know." mutters Twilight.

==================================================

Somber grins as the falling pink pony screams as he draws close enough to reach for her falling form and more importantly the crystal she had when a bright pink blur whips in front of him snatching away the crystal and the pony and causing him to flinch.

"What?" Sombra looks around seeing a pink alicorn glide towards the ponies below with the heart and the pink earth pony on her back.

Cadence fly's to a clear area under the tower to the sounds of surprise and astonishment from the gathered ponies. She lands hard crushing twilight's mock Crystal heart and lets Pinkie Pie slip from her back as she looks at the Ponies gathering around her in awe.

"The Crystal heart has returned, use the light and love within you to ensure that King Sombra does not." Cadence commands guiding the heart to it's place under the castle where pale blue crystals shift to hold it in place at the heart of the empire.

The ponies look around at each other before they start to bow to the Princess, their bodies quickly changing to a crystalline material, wide smiles crossing their faces as a brilliant blue light expands from each of them growing in size as more and more bow.

Sombra looks down from his perch , his body having solidified finally after all this time. "No... Stop! You do not understand..."

The heart gathers the energy from the ponies shining a brilliant blue before erupting in a massive wave of power that washes over Cadence and the gathered ponies granting them full crystalline. The shock wave reaches Sombra and he looks down at him self, his solid form beginning to crack,a sorrowful look crosses his features as the energy rips him apart, flinging the shards and black smoke away from the empire and out of the spring like valley hidden in the Frozen north.

===========================================

Bleu and Twilight wince as the light runs over them destroying the black crystals, and freeing them.

Once the light clears a crystalline unicorn and a crystal blue dragonling stand at the top of the castle looking down at the grisly remains of the changeling.

"How did you know it wasn't Jer'rahd?" questions Twilight.

"I know more about that pony than any one else. Even then this thing still fooled me for a bit. What they heck is it?" questions Bleu.

"A changeling. Though I am not sure how long it was posing as him." Twilight begins.

"He was himself on the train, there's no other pony that could be that depressing, so it must have been when fought Sombra outside." Bleu growls." His sword didn't cut the barrier like yours did when he came in either."

"This is really bad, it means that Sombra could be working with the Changelings. That's something we really don't need added to our plate." Twilight shudders.

"I don't give a crap who is teamed up with who, Sparkle. All I want to know is where's Boss, and who do I have to kill to get him back?"snarls Bleu.


	7. and the moment to die

Stories in Stone

Memories of Twilight's

By TDR

".. and the moment to die..."

Jer'rahd woke with a startled cry flinging the blankets off of him as he thrashes. He sits up panting his eyes wide as he stares into the darkness. He glances down at his hooves and the dark blue blanket they were tangled in.

A soft yawn next to him causes him to turn his head as the mare at his side sits up slowly. Her platinum blue mane falling over her face and horn in a messy, yet some how remarkably beautiful way.

"The nightmares again? We really are going to have to pay Aqua a visit to pay her back for that one of these days." Luna yawns again, her horn glowing lightly pulling her mane back out of her face, her aqua eyes regarding the gray unicorn beside her. " Are you alright Jer'rahd?"

"I … what..." the memories came back to him slowly.

The Grand Galloping Gala had been a month ago, much to Bleu's excitement her plan had worked and he and Luna had become much closer, admitting fully what they felt for each other. Celestia was some what less than thrilled, but honestly he never cared what she thought any way.

The dragon empire had pressed for peace as had many others after their failed attack on Equestria. Neither he or Luna expected it would last long though for now the lack of conflict was rather nice.

"I think am alright, It...just seemed more real than usual this time." mutters Jer'rahd tensing up a little as Luna shifts closer nuzzling against his neck chuckling at his reaction to it.

"I would think by now you would be used to attention from me. But still you seem shocked at my touch."

"I certainly hope I never get used to it. I would hate to think any attention from you could be considered ordinary." Jer'rahd chuckles turning to kiss her lightly.

Luna's magic pulls the blanket back over them both as she nuzzles against him covering his exposed side hiding the fanged chess knight of his cutie mark.

============================================

( The Crystal Kingdom.)

"Twili! We did it, Sombra's gone." Shining shouts as a crystalline Twilight trots onto the balcony. " No thanks to that friend of yours. I think he was trying to sabotage everything. Why did he put that fake heart back outside any way?"

"Wasn't Boss"growls Bleu from the doorway of the balcony, throwing the body of the changeling in a heap to Shining Armors hooves.

"We have bigger problems than just Sombra. The changelings are involved." responds Twilight.

" Shit... I didn't need to hear that. I guess this at least explains why he was such a jerk on the walk from the train." grumbles Shining. "Pretty sure all of them hate Cadence and I for the wedding fiasco.

"Uh no, that was Boss alright." Blue murmurers rubbing her claw over the back of her head spines." He can be a dick at times..."

"We think that he was captured when he went to fight off Sombra so we could make it to the city." Twilight blinks as Shining rips the shredded saddle bag from the changeling digging through the contents.

"Hey now my kill my loot!" snaps Bleu as shining pulls out a shredded page and a few other objects that looked like they came from the castle.

Shining glances up at the little dragon as he looks over the items.

"Bah no orders though here's the missing page from your book, so much for an easy answer." grumbles Shining." This is a scout, often times they are on long missions away from the swarm and have orders for various situations."

"What?" questions Twilight.

"Seriously sis a army of these things attacks Canterlot during my wedding and you don't think Princess Celestia and the Guards would be doing everything they can to find out information on them? We found out quite a lot, though most of that information is back in Canterlot. Princess Celestia has her entire network hunting for these things home base. So far all we know is it's some where south of Appleoosa." Shining glances at Bleu and the claw marks crossing her scales." You alright?"

"Nothing got though enough to even make me bleed, but he was trying." grumbles Bleu.

"Well I never heard about the Princes doing anything of the sort...wait, wheres Cadence?" ask Twilight.

"Down with the Crystal ponies.. crap there may be more of them... " growls Shining glancing up as a pair of Crystalline pegasi fly down from the top of the tower landing on the balcony. "Twili wait here I'm going to go let her know whats happening."

Rainbow glances at the unicorn as he dashes out then looks from twilight to the mangled body on the ground.

"I guess we didn't need to find you after all Twilight... whoa .. is that a changeling?" comments Rainbow Dash.

" Bleu, wheres the General?" Starfall asks looking over the corpse." Does he know about this thing?"

"Yer looking at him... or at least what was trying to be boss. We think he never made it into the Empire."explains Bleu.

"This is bad... do you think he's … d …? Rainbow Dash stops as Bleu growls at her.

"You don't know Boss there captain skittles, no bucking way some bit of smoke and roar is gonna take him out." snarls Bleu clutching at the necklace she wore like a lifeline..

"Actually I think I have an idea how to find him."states Twilight looking at Bleu's claw.

================================================

"So General, when should we expect wedding invitations?" questions Starfall with a smirk as she dodges a blow from the training weapon.

The crack of wooden sword meeting wooden sword was her response as she barely manages to block the blow he aimed at her.

Jer'rahd growls lashing out with the wooden sword again having it blocked. He deflects a swing of Starfall's weapon with his shield, darting forward under the green panel, tagging the pegasus on the foreleg.

Starfall curses as Jer'rahd spits out the blade waggling it in her face with his magic.

"The goal of taunts is to make your opponent mess up, not yourself." chuckles Jer'rahd as Starfall snorts in annoyance." That's match."

"Ah give her a break Boss she just wants to see if she looks as good in a brides maids dress as she did in a wedding dress. Frankly I know I would look stunning." Bleu comments from the sidelines of the training area. "Twenty five to fifteen. Starfall's buying drinks."

"Buck it." the pegasus growls.

=====================================================

The starry void greets her as she steps into the spell. Using the shard of the sword should allow her to follow the past by all the other blade shards connected to it, much as she had done before when learning of the five.

The void was strange this time. The two bright stars she was used to seeing were in the far distance. A glowing pair of Pink and White stars she had not seen before were nearby, the light from them nearly intertwined.

She smiles recognizing it as her brother and Candence's stars seemingly joined though the love they shared. This place grew more and more curious every time she was here. She tilts her head slightly staring at a brilliant blue star before her and a slightly dimmer purple one to the side of it next to the multicolored blinking light she knew as Rainbow Dash's.

So Starfall and Bleu had them as well. One day she would discover the meaning of this place. But that was not the point now, she turns her head looking about and spots the window that she recognized as the Waning Moon.

There was no sign of any of the stars that worried her though a sickly black void ringed in red flickered in and out of existence, Sombra? Well that was more bad news that he was not destroyed but it did not help her find Jer'rahd.

She turns looking at the windows before her that were connected to the shard she was using. Rhede, Starfall, Velkorn, Bleu, and Luna's, for once she was not really interested in these particularly views. The Waning Moon and the shard that was Jer'rahd's were her prime interest. She dives into the Waning Moon's window.

-

The blade sings as it cuts through the air, this was the the second time its master had used it in a thousand years and the weapon seemed to be jubilant to be used for what it was made for.

Jer'rahd dodges to the side, a tendril of black smoke tearing the ground up where he had been. He couldn't fight this thing, his weapon was being avoided and even if he could connect there was no solid form to cut. His shields were effective at stopping it for a moment though it quickly flowed around the energy. He would buy the others a bit more time before making a dash for the dome himself. That at least seemed to keep it at bay.

"Jer'rahd!"

He glances back to see Twilight charging towards him.

"I told you to go with the others, didn't Bleu grab you?!"shouts Jer dodging another attack as the smoke moved around his shield.

"I'm here to help you!" Twilight yells back drawing the Brilliant Dawn and lashing out at the tendrils of smoke trying to hit Jer'rahd.

"I don't need help Now... shit."Jer curses raising a shield to block an attack on the purple unicorn as the creature notices her and lashes out.

He tries to move closer to the clearly brain dead unicorn to make sure he only needed to focus on blocking one set of attacks. The smoke creature seemed intent on keeping the pair separated, Twilight was not helping either, practically running away from him in her pathetic attempts to dodge.

A blow from the smoke monster manages to get past his shield and knock the purple pony to the ground. Jer'rahd curses rushing to stand over the fallen unicorn, his shields flashing to life as he focuses on defense until she gets back to her hooves. The Waning Moon falls as his magic leaves it to focus on shields, the weapon bounces off the ice and lands at the base of a jutting ice stalagmite.

"Damn it! Celestia told me to watch out for your sorry flank and here you are trying to throw it way how bout you listen for a cha...uurrrk!" Jer'rahd begins to yell, until a sharp pain at his side stops his rant.

He glances down to see a black blade of some sort jutting from Twilight's fore hoof stabbing into his side. The black coloration quickly runs along her form to reveal some sort of strange bug like pony creature laying in the snow. The blade retracts from his side with a spray of blood sinking back into the creatures fore leg. Jer'rahd growls whirling to smash the thing though a dark tendril of smoke slams into him flinging him through the air to crash though a pillar of ice. Jer'rahd curses as he slides to a stop feeling like he was just hit with a runaway cart.

"Leave the sword, neither of us can touch it any way. Make haste little one, it will not be long before they send some one to find him. Locate the crystal heart and bring it to me. Do not let them succeed." a deep voice rumbles.

Jer'rahd winces trying to sit up. He winces as his legs are kicked out from under him and he looks up into his own face staring down at him with a malicious grin.

"What the buck?" he manages before the changeling slams it's hoof into his face making the world goes black.

-

Twilight pulls back with a gasp shaking her head.

Bleu glances up from the book she was reading as Twilight gasps. Rarity and Princess Cadence look on as well. She didn't see Pinkie, her brother, or Starfall.

"Did you find him?" questions Bleu.

"Not yet. It looks like he was captured, I know where his sword is though, we are going to need to get that back. Rainbow, you and Bleu head back to where we were first attacked and look at the base of some of the snow spikes in the area, it should be there under a broken one I think.

"On it. Come on Bleu lets find that thing." shouts Rainbow taking off.

Bleu looks at Twilight before taking to the air as well following Rainbow Dash.

"Twilight what do we do now?"questions Rarity.

"Where are the others?" responds Twilight stretching a bit.

"Your brother is hunting changelings and Starfall found a weapon smith and and is trying to have him craft some weapon she can use. Pinkie Pie is running about making sure every crystal pony is still having a good time." Rarity mutters. " I am still lamenting the loss of that gorgeous crystalline form, oh why did it have to be temporary?"

Cadence chuckles as Twilight sighs.

"I just came here to check on you before I head to bed for a looooong while Twilight. Don't hesitate to wake me up if something else happens however okay?" Cadence mutters between yawns. "Though try not to let anything happen for at least a few hours?"

"I will Though there shouldn't be anything else."Twilight responds."I still have to find Jer'rahd. So long as he is wearing that amulet it should not be that hard to find. Then I need to send a letter to the Princess informing her of whats happening."

"That is a rather useful spell, you are going to have to teach it to me one of these days." nods Cadence as she trots out of the room with a final yawn.

======================================================

"Seems Celestia is doing rather well for herself now that we managed to get the dragons off Equestria's back. Make's my job a heck of a lot harder however."grumbles Rhede looking down at the table and the half full mug resting before him.

"How could peace make your job harder Rhede?" Jer'rahd chuckle,s downing another shot, pausing to stare at the empty glass curiously, not really feeling anything.

"More work on the ambassadorial side of things. It doesn't make it any easier when she's paired me to Velkorn."mutters Rhede. "Much as I enjoy her company, that zebra tagging along with me kinda makes me unflexible in what I can do while away."

"Unflexible? That cannot be right, you told all the mares in the bar differently the other night..." Velkorn laughs out already red faced and giddy from the alcohol.

Jer'rahd watches as she and Rhede start a bit of banter, Starfall and Bleu were at the bar laughing about something that Starcloud, the bar tender said. Something was wrong here though. His friends were enjoying themselves and he was content with their company,but something was nagging him. It bothered him to the point where he was not enjoying himself as much as he should be.

The door to the bar swings open admitting Princess Luna. Whatever doubts he had about what was wrong were pushed aside as she made her way over to him, leaning down to kiss his muzzle lightly.

He ignored the catcalls from Rhede and the laughter of his friends and the other bar patrons. Luna flushes a little at the attention though that only made her look cuter. In her presence he could not remember what was bothering him.

=============================================================

Rhede sighs slamming his head into the book, he needed a drink. The last thousand years in Equestria had been one big mess of politics. It was giving him a head ache of epic proportions. It also didn't help that most of what Twilight had in her library were books on magic and legends. It had gone a great deal smoother when Spike was here, that little dragon seemed to know where every useful tome was, and even some that Rhede was sure had not been on the shelves when he looked them over.

Of course the little dragon was also pissy about being left behind and had stormed off when Rhede brought it up to try and smooth over any brewing trouble. He was tempted to go after him, but it really was not any of his business, the issue with the dragonling was between Spike and Twilight, he had enough to worry about without trying to play mediator for the two. Besides he was just getting started on this book about them Twilight wrote. Hopefully it painted him in a flattering light.

Velkorn was another one that was helping with the headache. It was clear the spell that originally tied her to him was gone,while she was still rather friendly towards him she was also a great deal colder than he was used to. To be honest he almost found himself wishing for the infatuated zebra to return, though it was still better this way. A whole new time period, she could easily find some pony that would treat her right in this time. Maybe that massive decedent of his, Big Mac. She had been spending a great deal of time in the hospital with him.

He winced at that thought and blinked. Was he jealous? Of a farm pony? Oh yeah he needed a drink, though mostly he just needed to concentrate on something and ignore the past, it was not as if he could change anything now.

==========================================================

"Ahhh hello again little dragonling, back for more of my tasty gems" the earth pony shouts waving a hoof as Spike trundles up.

"Hmm, oh hey Lodestone. Nah not to day, not really hungry." Spike mumbles pausing before the market stall.

When he left the library he had been mad ,though the longer he walked the less angry he became and the more depressed he got. There was this great adventure going on in a unknown land and he was stuck here playing foal sitter to a oversexed earth pony from a thousand years in the past. He had not been paying attention to where he was going while he mused and his feet followed a familiar path to the market square before he realized it.

"That's too bad, I was hoping for a bit of business today, With Miss Rarity gone and you not hungry I might as well close up for the day." Lodestone sighs tossing his head, flicking his mottled gray and black mane out of his eyes.

"Sorry..."

"Hmmmmm. You look rather down my boy." The dirt colored earth pony regards the dragonling curiously rubbing his hoof along the underside of his scruffy chin." Tell yah what, no sense in having a sad customer, it's bad for my shops image. You remember when you asked me where I got the gems? Well I am going to go meet him in a bit since I'm closing early. If you want to tag along I don't my supplier would mind, he seemed curious when I said some one was interested in where he got his gems."

"Huh what? Spike blinks looking up at the pony." I didn't really mean it, I was just making conversation."

"Oh, not so curious then?"

"Well, maybe a little. I am kinda curious how you work. I mean these gems are cheaper than any where else."

"Hah any way, if yah want tah tag along feel free." Lodestone chuckles." Got a little meeting spot outside of town, he prefers living alone, has me bring him a paper and supplies every so often. Doesn't seem to like crowds."

"Kinda like Zecora then?"

"Yeah I suppose so, she occasional stops by too tah buy a few things for her potions, mostly pearls though. Mighty hard to get those. But for such a attractive mare, I cut her a bit of a deal on them regardless."

Spike sighs ignoring the pony as he rambles on about Zecora for a while. Lodestone was a fairly nice guy, but he seemed to always be attracted to mares that were his exact opposite.

"So you up for it kid? Shouldn't take more than a hour or two."

"Sure why not, beats going back to the library."

=============================================================

Velkorn was amazed. There were new technologies and new cures that she had not even considered. Granted there were new diseases and illnesses popping up just as often as the cures were developed, but the speed with which these were countered was astounding. The hospital, the machines, the way medication and cures were prepared and found was unbelievable. If Zecora was correct and all of this had come from the books she left her nephew...

She still had not been wont to believe it, but two major things pointed out the truth in her descendants words. The queens cross, a red plus on a white back drop was the most recognized medical symbol in the world of today. The second most recognizable were a multitude of variations of her cutie mark.

The caduceus adorning her flank was an old zebra shamanistic symbol. One that was used often to mark medicine or a healer. Long after most had forgotten its meaning it became her cutie mark when she discovered her gift for treating the sick and injured. Now a thousand years later it was almost as common as the queens cross as a symbol for doctors and pharmacists.

While most of the doctors knew Zecora from some of the work she did in gathering rare plants as well as her knowledge of obscure and unusual sicknesses, none of them were willing to believe Velkorn was who Zecora said she was.

To tell the truth, that they were willing to let her stay and watch how some of their treatments went was enough for her, she did not care about recognition, that the hospital had a massive medical library was a great help as well. Most of the books even showed how to treat injuries with magic and without it. Many of the newer terms confused her, though Zecora stayed with her to help out.

Still, there was no way she could learn a thousand years worth of medical knowledge in the short time she would have to study it before the others returned and the hunt began again for the ones who escaped. Particularly if she was going to help the one named Applejack with what she wanted.

There was also another matter that she was trying very hard not to dwell on. Rhede. Now that the spell was gone she was unsure what to think of him. At first she was of the opinion that she only befriended the others because of him, though she soon realized that she met and became friends with Jer'rahd before she even knew Rhede existed. Bleu was very difficult not to like. She had empathy for Luna and Starfall's situations despite her disagreements with their methods she rather liked the pair of them.

Once all that was settled in her mind she felt a good deal better at realizing it was not just for Rhede that she had done everything.

Then there was Rhede. She still had a lingering feeling that she lost something when it came to him. She no longer had the desire to pursue him as she had before. She could easily recall all the times he had wronged her, and yet there was also all the times he had gone out of his way to try and help her.

With no compulsion she was unsure exactly how she viewed him any more. She wanted to be angry at him, but she found she could not hold onto it for long. In truth, while he might have been a reason she had chosen to be sealed for a thousand years, he was not the only reason. While she was not happy to have lost what little family she had in the past , she knew he was by far worse off in that regard, despite how well he was hiding it.

This was not something she should be dwelling on now. She still had much to learn before she would be of any use to her friends in this time.

=======================================================

Twilight curses silently to herself as she floats in the void of stars. She glares at the window before her, something was blocking her ability to view what was happening right now. Every time she tried she was either shown blackness or thrown back to watching Jer'rahd get knocked out by the changeling. She knew how to adjust the spell to supposedly get past that sort of thing but, … wait...

She glides back looking at the windows to the other shards and then to Jer'rahd's window. It was dark, much darker than the others and she had been so focused on it hat she had not seen it was a different shade. This was Sombra's magic, it had to be. She drifts around the window looking at it from all sides and comparing it to the others before growling lightly, her eyes close, her horn starting to glow, the coloration of her power changing to black black again, her eyes snap open green light flaring from her them.

The other windows brighten considerably though the darkness seems to fade from Jer'rahd's window and she quickly slips into it not sure of how long she could keep the dark energy going like this.

-

Jer'rahd groans, slowly lifting his head. He left eye was swollen shut and his body wouldn't move properly. Thankfully there had been no dreams, of course the reality was just as bad.

He was in some sort of ice cavern, light filtering in through the crack in the ice above illuminating the whole place with a blue and white coloration. He seemed to be in a central chamber with several tunnels that led away in front of him. He could feel a gentle, if fridges breeze against his face and guessed the tunnel directly ahead of him was the way out . Granted it did not seem like he would get a chance to use that information.

He was encased in a strange black crystal all the way up to his neck, he could barely turn his head as it was, his horn was studded with the black crystals, and to top it off, he had no idea where his sword was. He briefly attempted to cast a spell seeking to make a grab for his weapon if he could, or at least pick up a rock to try and chip his way free of his bondage.

He flinches as his attempt fails, a sharp stab of pain running through his horn the only reward for the effort.

"Sonnova..."

"Ahhh finally awake I see. Good, I wish to speak with you pony." A deep voice rumbles from behind him.

Jer'rahd turns his head as best as can though the jagged crystals about his neck jab into his flesh preventing much movement. Thankfully the shadowy form moves into his line of sight settling down in front of him. The head of a pony seemed mounted on a body of smoke. A red horn juts from it's skull and green glowing eyes regard the trapped unicorn.

"And who the buck are you?" growls Jer'rahd. " And what's with the weird accent?"

"Hmm more vulgar than I had expected from a bearer of an Element, but you do not seem of noble blood so I should have expected no less. Granted, your attitude may well be justified in this situation, so I shall let it slide for the moment. My name …. never mind my name, I am known as King Sombra now, what I went as before no longer matters."

"So you're the one trying to conquer the empire ehh?"

"I am simply taking back what is mine, that which was stolen from me not once, but twice by Aviana and then her successors. And now once again the kingdom of Equestria seeks to stop me. I will have what is mine to end my loves suffering."

Jer'rahd growls at hearing the name. "That name... you know her, who the buck is Aviana why the hell is it every time I'm up to my neck in shit that's the name that gets dropped!?"

Sombra seems taken aback by the rage Jer'rahd was displaying though he recovers quickly.

"Hmmmm another who is pissed at her existence, you and the dragon would be quite close in your mind set if he still lived. A bearer of Honesty dragged down by the lies of one he believed in."

"Back on the subject Sombra, who the buck is Avaiana?!"

"Here I thought I was the one to be asking things, but no matter I will humor you, it may reveal more of what I wish to know. She is my love's little sister, one quite jealous of the power we shared, the one who cursed us, and sealed us away along with the dragon, though that poor beast only sought to make things right. Tartarus was not kind to him. Not as if it was kind to any of us, but he was young and soft when he was sealed. When he emerged, ripping his way across dimensions with his bare claws, he was naught but a creature of rage and death, hell bent on revenge. He wanted her blood more than any of us. We both followed him, fought with him to escape, my love was dragged back and I was thrown clear along with the beast. A greater torture I have never endured than to be apart from her. Revenge was not coming for any of us. The one we sought was far gone from the world."

"Who was she?"

"My love or the one you hate so much? Never mind it matters little, it is my turn to ask the questions. You are a bearer of an Element. Loyalty if I am sensing correctly, you have a great deal of power within you, a great deal of energy, a great deal of love. Though there is a darkness about you as well. Proof that you too sought the books, and used their power. Perhaps you loved a goddess as well?"

Jer'rahd narrows his eyes and Sombra smiles at the reaction.

"Perhaps you will tide my Crystal over until I can retrieve the heart, a gift of sorts to apologize for not being able to save her for all those years. "

"If you were going to feed me to some one why bother to tell me a damn thing?"

"Because if my plan works out there will be no need of her to feed from you. Millennium upon millennium of power, all fueled by love and hope reside in that crystal. I started on it long ago before Aviana banished us. The foals stole it after my defeat and are using it for something as pathetic as a defense system. The Crystal ponies have lost much of their ability since my first fall, they forget their true purpose."

"I thought it was sort of a feel good energy or what ever."

"No nothing of the sort. The empire was more of a .. canary in a coal mine I believe was the term. While what happens in the empire can be felt across the lands, the reverse is true as well. Those functions have been left to the crystal despite its original purpose to aid my love. If I can acquire it I can save her and perhaps the rest of the swarm as well."

"Swarm? What are you talking about."

Sombra sighs." If I fail you will find out once she drains you. It is a side effect of her feeding that makes the swarm , but one that cannot be helped. With the power inside you , you should last her some time."

That still doesn't explain why you are bothering to explain all of this."

"You are a insurance. If I succeed then you and many others will be freed. If I fail you will be food source to sate her until I can recover, if I recover. If you are turned the power you have will be turned as well and you will make a potent ally for the swarm. I do not wish to be the bad guy in all this. I am simply doing what must be done."

"Not the bad guy? How the buck does attacking an empire you enslaved and feeding ponies to something not scream out ,'hey I'm the bad guy here?" snaps Jer'rahd.

"You bear, or bore the element of Loyalty. What would you do to save the one you love more than anything else?" Sombra notes Jer'rahd's flinch at that. "Or should I ask what have you done? Something worse than what I am? It seems we are some what of kindred spirits in that way...I expect you would do anything for the one you are sworn to as well."

Sombra glances back and sighing softly as the crystal starting to grow up over Jer'rahds head."You had best pray that I acquire the Crystal Heart, Bearer of Loyalty..."

Sombra floats off as a massive black armored form crawls into the cave. It's legs and wings were full of holes and spines run down its back, a great horned head with wide bug like eyes stares down at the trapped pony. Jer'rahd squirms as the crystals rise higher, the creature may have once been a dragon ,though it looked more like a mutant bug of some kind now.

"Take him to the hive, tell your queen he is a gift from me, and I will join her there as soon as I can."Sombra orders.

The dragon changelings response was lost as the black crystal covers Jer'rahd's head.

Twilight yanks back all the way out of the spell her eyes wide. What the heck was going on here. What did Aviana do to them? Chrysalis and Sombra were in Tartarus and got free? Who was the dragon?

"Welcome back Sparkle butt. We found his sword, you find out where boss is?" Bleu states from where she was seated on the table, the Waning Moon resting before her.

Twilight blinks looking up from the amulet as Bleu scoops it up putting it back over her neck.

Rainbow Dash turns her head regarding the pair of them clearly curious herself." Found the sword right where you said it would be Twi. I hope you have some more good news.

"The changelings have him." Twilight sighs, Dash winces and Bleu tilts her head curiously. " Bleu I need to send a message to the Princess."

=================================================

Starfall snorts as she looks over the weapons in the store with a disapproving glare.

"Problem mam?" questions the shop keeper, a white Crystal pony with a black smiths anvil as a cutie mark who had introduced himself as Quartz when she came in.

"I thought you said you sold weapons? All I am seeing are these stupid crystal decorations that look like weapons. If I wanted a show piece I could have gotten something in Canterlot.. What the heck are you trying to pull with this shit? I thought the empire had seen battle and was actually able to make a decent blade?"

Quartz glares at Starfall before flinging open the small door of his counter and storming over to her. The white crystal pony was a little taller than she was and had no problems shoving his face into hers.

"If you had not helped save the empire mare, I would beat the tar outta you and throw you from my shop on your flank for that insult."Quartz snarls." I don't give a shit what you think about my weapons. I know that there's not a damn weapon better on the planet than what I make."

"All I see are some tourist trinkets made out of the same crap as the rest of the city, you might as well be selling snow globes. Most of this shit looks ready to fall apart the moment you hit something harder than a sponge." retorts Starfall not backing down in the slightest." I don't buy for a moment this colored glass is better than a common steel blade,and most of those I've seen in this era are shit too, I was hoping a shop from an older time might have something worth a damn."

"Yer getting dangerously close tah making me forget my manners mare."

" Good, you should be ashamed for shilling this crap. You say they're better prove it!"

The crystal pony grins. "Now that's the challenge I was waiting fer."

He trots away leaving Starfall standing there blinking as ducks back behind his counter, pulling a large blue crystal ax from behind the counter. He trots past her again and out the back door with a muffled order shouted around his ax's grip for her to follow.

She follows curious as to what the pony was doing. Behind the shop was a strange garden of some sort filled with towering crystals, as well as a normal smithy to the side. It was towards this he trotted setting the ax down atop the anvil before heading back further into the smithy. She follows along looking at the strange shards of crystal growing in the garden wondering what the point of them were. A loud clang brings her attention back to Quartz as he yanks a sledge hammer from under a pile of scrap metal.

"Now watch closely girly an yah might learn something. Like how to be properly appreciative of a stallions trade!" he grunts picking up the sledge hammer in his mouth and smashing it down on the crystal ax. He hammers on the weapon for a few moments dropping his full weight into each blow doing little more than making the crystal chime and bounce atop the anvil with each hit.

Starfall tilts her head as he beats on the ax. She was a little surprised it was that tough, though with the crystal buildings around here having more stress and weight on them then this, it was not that impressive to see the crystal was stronger than it looked.

The shop keeper seems to notice her non pulsed look and he tosses the hammer aside picking the ax up in his mouth again and brings it down suddenly cutting through the cold iron anvil as if it was a stick of warm butter.

Starfall's eyes widen as the shop keeper raises the ax up again showing the edge was not even dulled before he chops the anvil up a few more times, each piece sliced though cleanly. He leaves the weapon embedded in the steel and the wood block beneath it shaking his head looking up at the pegasus with a wide grin.

"Well mare? Whatcha got to say about my work now?"

"How much?"

=============================================

"Ya'll sure about this?" questions AJ.

"I should be asking you that, you said you wanted some training." Rhede smirks.

Rhede and Fluttershy both lean over the railing looking into one of Apple Jack's rodeo training pens. Inside the pen was clear save for Applejack and Velkorn. The CMC were draped and bouncing on the other side of the pen along with Zecora, all curious to see what was going on.

"Yeah, but I expected with some sort of weapons or what not..."AJ looks apprehensively over at the Zebra mare limbering up. " Ah'm no stranger tah brawling but ah don't think ah'm set fer her sorta fighting."

"You're not really built to use a weapon either ." responds Rhede.

"What tha heck is that supposed tah mean?" snaps AJ.

"I figured that would be taken the wrong way. Look I can teach you to use a weapon if you want but judging by your build and rear legs in particular you are more hooves on than that." Rhede placates.

"What are you doing looking at my flank for !?" shouts AJ getting more annoyed, though Fluttershy has to stifle a giggle.

"Oh for the love of Celestia's rump... I am related to you, I am not looking at you like that. I am going by your strength, I think that you would be better suited to put that leg power into training unarmed. As a earth pony your primary attacks would be holding the weapon in your mouth to strike, neither your jaw or neck are built up as much as the rest of you. I mean crap look at Jer, he could bite a tree in half. I'm not any good to train you as I rely more on dexterity than strength. We could train you in a weapon but that would take a great deal longer as you have probably not used anything more than a rope as a weapon you whole life."

"And rocks!"chimes Applebloom from the other side of the pen. " M'ember what yah did tah those timber wolves."

Rhede grumbles. " Despite the situation, the less any of you know about killing the better."

"Oh right... well why Velkorn?" AJ questions looking over at the zebra a bit nervously.

"She can go all out and still pull her blows enough that you might not even bruise." Rhede states." Plus she's much better at this sort of fighting than I am. To be honest I doubt there is any one better in this age."

"You ken do it sis kick her flank!" shouts Applebloom.

AJ sighs. "That ain't tha point of this Applebloom. Alright ah' get where yer coming from, yah dun got tah be so critical of how ah look."

"You realize in my time what I said would be considered a compliment?"

Velkorn snorts.

"The time for this sort of talking is done, you have much to learn and we have not even begun." Velkorn grumbles before launching herself at the orange earth pony.

"Aw crud..." mutters AJ scrambling to try and defend herself.

================================================

Luna was asleep, but he could not bring himself to do the same. Something was wrong, he could feel it, none of this was right. Every time he started to try and think of why, something distracted him, or his mind went fuzzy.

"This is aggravating he continues to resist."

His ears perk at the voice. It was barely audible though though it was clear, as if the one speaking was right next to him. The books again? Wait... what books? Where did that thought come from?

"He fights you my queen?"hisses a crackling whiny voice.

"No it is strange, most tend to fight me and the spell, he is more fighting himself than me. He is a wealth of food, though it is trying to extract it from him. The damnable guard Captain was not even this much trouble."

What was going on... what food? Jer'rahd glances over to Luna, seeing her still asleep as he sits up.

"Maybe an older memory. This gala he has been relating too, perhaps I can base something off of that. Most of his memories are buried deep though this is something that he remembers fondly. Perhaps I can use that to craft something to keep him complacent."

Jer'rahd stands up from the bed , moving around the room, the voice was unchanging in volume or tone. He was not sure why but he knew that the female voice he was hearing was part of what was off about all this. His eyes widen as his body suddenly fails to respond and he fall to the floor his consciousness leaving him.

"In any event, once he is changed he will make be a powerful member of the swarm."

-========================================

"What the buck do you mean no? You show me all this and then you tell me no you won't sell it?" snarls Starfall.

"Of course I won't sell it, the ax is mine and the blades out on the floor are just display pieces. So no, I won't be selling them." Quartz smirks trotting back into his shop with the annoyed pegasus on his heels.

"Then why did you bother to show me them?"

"Because you came here for a weapon. I still plan to sell you one. Just not the one of these."

"What."

"Iron is a interesting choice for a weapon, you mine it, smelt it, forge it, and sharpen it. Repeated use dulls it, and if the weather gets to it, it will destroy it. Only time I have seen iron defy these rules is when a dragon forges the weapon, the magic they put into it ignores all those factors. Ponies can't replicate that level of devotion to something of the earth. Well most ponies. We crystal ponies are something else entirely."

He pulls a small box from a shelf behind the counter, gesturing for her to follow him back outside. Starfall snorts though she follows the pony again, this time he trots to the strange garden. Several even rows of multi colored crystals jut from the ground and he looks at some of them sadly.

"The last vestiges of the resistance. When Sombra first took over more than a few of us we going to fight him and I started making weapons, though many were killed when the resistance was found out before they could collect what was made. I leave them as a reminder, though with Sombra defeated these paltry markers may not be needed any more if we can make a proper memorial."

"What are you talking about? What are these?"

"They are the weapons of fallen warriors miss. Ones for soldiers that never made it back to collect them, they have grown wild since they were planted and I don't have the heart to cut them back. You don't forge crystal weapons... you grow them."

"How long does that take?"

"Depends on how much you feed them."

He stops by a blank spot in the garden digging a hole with his hoof and setting the box aside with his tail.

"Never seen what will happen when a Pegasus does this. Should be interesting."

"When a pegasus does what?"

He opens the box showing a small shard of light blue crystal.

"Go ahead and pick that up."

Starfall reaches over with a wing lifting the tiny bit of crystal out with her feathers looking it over curiously.

"So what is this?"

"A weapon seed. The color of it doesn't matter right now as it will change depending on the desire of its planter to become what it will. So what is your desire?"

Starfall glares at him, the pair lock eyes both keeping a straight face for a few moments before Quartz cracks a smile.

"Fine fine, can't blame a stallion for trying to flirt a little." Quartz chuckles.

"Any way what do I have to do with this thing just plant it?" Starfall says ignoring his attempt at charm.

"Give the seed blood and it will grow. The rest is basicly magic, it will grow into the weapon that most suits you , or that you are best with. Now then the good stuff, for as long as you live a weapon bonded as such will never break or need sharpening. Even if some how you do manage to break it it will heal with more of your blood. The bad news is that if some one can make a spell using your blood they can do the same with the weapon."

"Hmmm a bit problematic if Bloodtail knows a spell like that." Starfall muses. "Growing a weapon is going to be pointless however. As soon as we find out where Jer'rahd is we are going after him. I can't wait for a weapon to grow."

"Then just feed it a bit more at first."

"What does that even mean?"

The pony holds up his foreleg showing a scar that shows even through the crystalline fur he had.

"Like I said it feeds on blood. Another down side is the wound made to feed it will never heal properly and will always leave a scar, from experience I can say that it sometimes still aches."

"Blood?" Starfall mutters looking down at the crystal a moment.

"Yep a bit of blood and then drop it in the ground. One of the reasons we don't do armor. A weapon is one thing, but getting a pony to stand in one spot for several days as it grows around them is another. Plus they could never take it off...AKK NOT THAT MUCH!"

Starfall had not really been listening as she grips the shard in her teeth he head bending down to draw the sharp edge of the crystal across her chest. The pain sharp, but not anything more than she had felt before in battle. Quartz rushes back in side to get bandages as she takes the shard with her wing again rolling it over though the blood as it runs down her chest from the wound.

She hoped this would work as the shop keeper said, if his ax was any indication the weapon would be potent and might just give her an edge she would need to save her friend as well as finish some old business with that damned bird..

She drops the crystal into the hole letting the blood drip from her wing tips into the ground along with it. Besides, why should Jer'rahd and Twilight get the only cool weapons.

She blinks a moment at that thought chuckling to herself. Seems her new friend Rainbow Dash was rubbing off on her a bit more than she thought.

=============================================

It had been several hours since Celestia had received Twilight's letter. She and Luna had seen the visual effect of the Crystal Empire's restoration and had expected a message. They had not expected the one they had gotten.

Luna was alternating between depression and panic. It was clear to Celestia that her sister thought she had time to ease into interacting with her former companions again. Now Jer'rahd was missing and in the hooves of some one who could easily make him into a larger threat to Equestria than he already was.

Much as Aqua had claimed Andre and his power, Chrysalis could find a way to make the beast within Jer'rahd serve her.

She had sent several squads of pegasi chariots North to retrieve the group there. The reactivation of the empire and the power flowing from it made any sort of teleportation at that distance risky at best. Cadence and Shining would remain in order to make sure everything was secure in the Empire. Despite the defeat, Celestia was not convinced Sombra was destroyed.

The trip back should have them in Canterlot the day after tomorrow. She had much to prepare by that point. At the moment however her concern was Luna.

"Lulu please calm yourself. " Celestia mutters to her sister.

"Calm myself, calm myself? Sister if any point was a time not to be calm this is it. Are you grasping what will happen if he is turned? The beast under Chrysalis control? Any plan we might have had to save him will be gone along with the rest of Equestria." Luna growls. " We do not even know where they took him and you expect me to be calm? This is the worst case situation that I have been fearing."

"It is not a worst case scenario. We know where they have likely taken him, and though this speeds up the plan a bit further than I wished, I am growing used to that when dealing with your friends." Celestia states taking a sip of tea,watching her sister pace back and forth in her sitting room. "It will take some time for someone as strong as Jer'rahd to be converted to the swarm. Twilight has confirmed this from what she saw in her scry, as something Sombra was counting on."

"With how I have treated him, I doubt, he has enough love left to to last long at all." Luna mutters , her ears drooping. " Yet another disaster that is my fault..."

"Despite how you have treated him, it is clear he still loves you, and even if he did not, he loves his friends. She may find him a feast, but the time it will take her to eat that feast buys us a little time."

"You know where he is then?"Luna questions." You have found the hive?"

"It was discovered several months ago, an old volcano in the Haysead swamps. Luckily my scouts were not found out or she may have moved it again. We have the location, and we were already preparing to capture the changelings or destroy them if we had to. I planed Kaisur to have Kaisur train the Guards that would be raiding the hive, or at least participate in the raid when it happened. Unfortunately there is no longer time to wait. With luck this will be the end of the queen for good. Granted I thought when I first faced her as well." Celestia sighs.

Luna's eyes narrow a bit. When you first faced her? You speak as if the wedding was not the first encounter with this creature. What do you mean Tia, you have battled her before ?"

"Yes. Aviana and I fought her far before you were born. We sealed her and her swarm in Tartarus as per our agreement with the ferry mare. Back then she did not look as she does now, I only recognized her from the feel of her magic in our duel. All the old fears and memories of that time came back to me at once. When it did I panicked and she gained the upper hoof."

"I had wondered how you lost so easily in a test of magic power sister. You defeated me on your own in the past at the height of my power and you have waxed in strength since then. You still should have sent some one to get me from the garden..."

"There was no time... there is never enough time... I do not wish you to be involved in this at all Lulu, you will remain here at the castle for this operation."

"What? Why is that? I can be of great aid in this conflict and you know this."

"I am sorry Lulu. While I would like to be able to trust you in conflict, this situation is too much a risk for me to allow you to go." Celestia states continuing before Luna can protest. " You are eager to go and that is good, it is nice to see you returning to how I once remembered you. A mare willing to take action. However we both know what is at stake here. Your emotional state is already a wreck, just from your friends returning from stone, you are not fit to be in a life or death situation at this point. What control you have over yourself is likely to slip in a stressful situation, and judging by the last time you met Kaisur, his mere presence will unbalance you. Do you have issue with this?"

Luna seems to deflate a bit." Nay sister, I understand your worry, you need not remind me.. I know my own actions in situations such as this. In the heat of battle I may lose myself, or call upon more power than I wish. I will remain here."

"Thank you. With all your worry of what you might become I was afraid this might cause you to rush in with little regard to what may happen. It is a reason I have not informed the ones remaining in Ponyville of what has happened yet. I do not need Rhede and Velkorn charging in with out giving us time to prepare. While I know you will do your best not to rely on the darker powers you have, emotion and stress may bring them out whether you wish them or not."

" Then it seems this conversation is over until the others arrive, I shall retire for now sister.." Luna trots towards the door her head low as she sulks. She stops suddenly her ears perking as she raises her head. Celestia was certain that her sister had a smirk on her face for a moment, though it was gone before she could be sure.

"Tia... when the others return from the Crystal Empire would you send Rarity to me? I wish to speak with her."

"As you wish, though I fully expect you to be present for the briefing."

"Thank you Tia. I shall see you this evening."

================================================

Spike sighs looking up at Lodestone as he takes a seat on a rock in the clearing. The pair had walked for about an hour along the edge of the Everfree forest before lodestone went into the woods, up a path to this clearing.

Lodestone had been pulling his cart though when they arrived, he unhitched it and settled back on a rock glancing occasionally at a fair sized cave on the other side of the clearing. Spike could smell something, he was sure it was dragon. That made him rather nervous, though also curious. As far as he could tell it was rather rare that wild dragons had any contact with ponies, and for one to be so close to town too.

"So this is where he is?" questions Spike.

"Yup, first place I met him too, I was gonna mine some gems in the cave over there and he sorta popped out on me, figured I was a goner for sure though I guess he stayed his hoof, errr claw cause he found out I was a merchant. Started discussing business with me." Lodestone takes out a pipe packing it with tobacco before lighting it with a match.

"So he trades gems to you?"

"Yep, I occasionally get old relics from him as well, I'm guessing its either stuff he horded or there's something in that hole that he keeps finding stuff in. In either case not my business. I pay him in bits and other odds and ends and hes content. Fair price too." Lodestone chuckles as he puffs on his pipe.

A rumbling from the cave stopped the line of questioning as a pair of glowing eyes slinked from the darkness of the cave. The red orbs pausing as they pass over the pair before the creature emerges into the light, the eyes belonging to a rather large green dragon. The creature squints in the sunlight, sniffing the air and glaring at the pair of them.

Sup Jade, didn't wake you did I?" Lodestone smirks.

"Not this time, but that foul weed you smoke is enough to wake the dead. Did you get what I requested?" rumbles the dragon as he stretches. His attention turns to the little purple dragon hiding behind the earth pony. "Who is that?"

"Everything on your list is in the cart, same as always." Lodestone smirks. "This little guy is Spike, the one we talked about last time who was curious about the gems you been getting."

"Umm hello sir.." mutters Spike.

"I was unaware there were any dragons in Ponyville.." Jade blinks tilting his great spined head looking at the smaller dragon. "And with such a interesting scent as well..."

"Yup Spike heres one of my best customers. Didn't see much harm in bringing him along for this trip." Lode stone states.

Jade nods slipping back into the cave and pushing out a cart full of gems before moving over to look at the cart Lodestone brought while the earth pony looks over the gems.

"What is it you wanted to know dragonling?" grumbles Jade seemingly satisfied with the supplies in the cart.

"Errr well just kinda curious actually. I mean some of these gems are hard to come by, and I sorta wanted to know where …."Spike rambles.

"Hard to come by for ponies perhaps. Tell me, are you even a dragon, or some sort of disguised pony? Your scent fits neither." Jade growls.

Spike winces having heard a variation of that question asked to him by a dragon before.

"I'm a dragon... I just..."

"He's the librarians assistant, one of the Princesses students, fairly potent little unicorn mare. Nice flank on her too, a little too young for me mind you. Smart cookie though." responds Lodestone, as he attaches himself to the gem cart.

"One of the ones from the Princesses school huh? Interesting. A dragon that likely knows nothing of itself. Have you ever considered what being a dragon actually is whelping? Ever wonder what you missed by being raised by ponies?"

"Well I did until I followed the migration last year..."

"Those uncultured beasts are not dragons. They are simply shadows of what dragons should be. All muscle and no brains." Jade snorts as Lode stone rolling his eyes. "I would not have another of my kind grow to be like them. I am sure there have been times you wish you knew more about what you are and can do."

"Well... yeah..." Spike nods.

"I am a bit of a scholar myself, if you wish to learn, I am willing to teach. You know where to find me now if you decide learn a dragons proper place in this world. Do not enter my cave however, simply wait out here, I will smell you if you come." Jade rumbles. " I shall see you next week then Lodestone, I have nothing special to request this time, my usual order will do."

"Not a problem Jade, see yah next week. Come on Spike, Let's hit the road." Lodestone comments.

Um yeah... errr thanks..." Spike calls as he leaves with Lodestone.

A rumble from the cave is his only response.

=====================================================

_"I never should have waited so long to say  
What I've always known since the very first day  
Thought that you would stay forever with me  
But the time has come to leave..."_

Bleu was in rare form tonight, he knew she was practicing this song for a while, though he was unsure if she was going to sing it. The song was a tribute to Platinum, though for some reason he was sure she never sang it before, though he had heard her practice it while she was training him to dance so why wouldn't she sing it here?

He and Luna had retreated from the dance floor after a thunderous applause following their showing on the dance floor. The effort and the attention had left both of them red faced and they had slipped off to avoid any one else trying to congratulate them. Neither of them were much for the attention though they could still hear Bleu singing in the unused side room they found.

_"Before we blow out the lights and close our eyes  
__I'll tell you a secret, I've held all my life  
It's you that I live for and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you, till the final goodbye..."_

Jer'rahd thought this song was a bit too morbid, though Bleu insisted it would be the last song as she couldn't stop herself from crying as she sang it. He glances over to Luna watching her face have the same effect from the music as Bleu's did, though perhaps she was thinking of Hooper. He knew this was a bad choice.

"_Hold, draw me close, close to my lips  
Listen intently, as I tell you this  
Outside the world wages its wars"  
I'll rest in peace as long as you know..._

The tempo increases in the tune though only Bleu's voice came through the walls clearly. Something felt off, he felt like Mustang should be doing something here that he needed to stop, but nothing of note had happened at all, and most everyone was enthralled with the band and Bleu's singing... what was the last song? She had said there were six the band was allowed to do but so far there were five and this was to be the last... what was the song before this?

"_Before we blow out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret, I've held all my life  
It's you that I live for and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you, till the final goodbye..."_

The music pitch rises again and his thoughts were brought to a screeching halt as he feels Luna press against his side, her head draping over his shoulders. He stood with mute shock doing his best not to move as to not disturb her. Granted he was not sure if he could move if he tried with her this close.

_"Promise you our love will carry on  
Until you turn eternal, we belong"_

This song... was she thinking about Hooper? Or could it be, was actually thinking about him?

_"Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret, I've held all my life  
It's you that I live for and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you, till the final goodbye..."_

He struggles not to tense up, feeling the weight of the Goddess of War pressed against him. He swallows slightly turning his head back a little to try and see what was wrong... was she crying?

_"respectful lips for the last time  
Spell out the lyrics to love in the sky  
It's you that I live for and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you, till the final goodbye, goodbye..."_

"Please Jer'rahd... don't go any where... I do not wish to be alone..." mutters Luna.

He blinks closing his eyes as the final notes die off.

"I won't leave you Luna. I never will..."

====================================================

"Alright bring them out! "shouts a crystal pony Guard.

Another group of guards trot four earth ponies, two pegisi, and a unicorn out into the throne room.

Cadence was still asleep, though Shining Armor stood in for his wife in this instance. When the Crystal ponies had regained their memories a rather large number remembered they were part of some sort of resistance against Sombra's rule. Shining had gathered them up and made them the new Royal Guard until others could be trained.

Bleu, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight were present as well. Rarity had gone shopping and Starfall had not returned from her search for a weapon. Celestia had sent word that she was sending chariots to bring them back to Canterlot.

Twilight with Bleu sitting on her back looked over the seven ponies before her rather curiously. Like her group all of them were still normal ponies. The rest of the empire had all turned to their crystalline forms, They had as well , though the power change had been temporary much to Rarity's annoyance. Now there were seven others. With the threat of the changelings it would be best to check out anything odd, and seven normal ponies in a city of crystal ponies fit that.

"HI BERRY!" Pinkie yells." What are you doing here?"

Pinkie bounds past the others hopping over to a lavender earth pony with a reddish purple mane and tail. The earth pony waves back then glances to the guards as they glare at her.

"Hey Pinkie, ummmmm whats going on?" Berry questions.

"Oh just a changeling check, what are you doing here in the Crystal Empire?" Pinkie blabs as Twilight and Shining both face hoof.

"Research" Berry grins.

"Research? What kind?" questions Pinkie.

"Well I know some ponies in Canterlot who heard about this place coming back and well as soon as I saw the train I hopped on to get out here." Berry explains.

"Umm why would you do that Berry?" questions Dash. "Why the big rush?"

"Crystal Cider! "Berry nearly drools and Rainbow Dash face hooves. " A booze that has not been seen or tasted in Equestria for who the heck knows how long. I had to be the first to try it!"

"Cider ... you came all the way out here, for cider? " asks Twilight in disbelief.

"Yep that's definitely Berry Punch alright."confirms Pinkie.

Twilight sighs and floats the Brilliant Dawn over tapping the pony on the head lightly any way. Berry just looks at the sword confused for a moment and shrugs as Pinkie drags her off her mouth still going nonstop at finding a friend out here.

"Are you sure this will work Twili?" Shining questions watching the two earth ponies trot and bounce off.

"Sombra said that he and the changeling couldn't touch the sword. I figure this may be why. I studied what I could about star metal and I think it disrupts the natural flow of magic, which is why it makes it effective against gods and magical creatures as most gods are full representatives of their race showing every aspect of their kind and thus loaded with magic from each the..."

"TWILIGHT!" Rainbow Dash butts in."Save the egg headed stuff for later and just try it on the next one."

"Right, right, here goes."Twilight mutters looking a bit dejected she was stopped in the middle of explaining, though the glazed over look Shining was giving her reinforced that none of them were really interested.

She floats the Brilliant Dawn over to the pegasi, both glare, though they don't move away as they are tapped, though one huffs in annoyance.

"I informed you that we were of the Royal Guard." the first snorts though the other sighs.

"Calm down Breezy it's a safety precaution."mutters Peach Blossom. " Commander we are here to assist you if you need it."

"Thank you Captain. I shall keep that in mind though Celestia wishes you to return to Canterlot along with the others. Sergeant Breezy can stay however as a few more trusted guards will be helpful in getting the empire back on track." Shining points out as Twilight taps the first of the earth ponies.

A screech from the pony snaps every ones attention to it, where the sword had touched the illusion of a pony was fading away showing a black chitinous form underneath. The change continued to spread though the creature seemed to be pained by it and was struggling to keep itself transformed. It could not keep the spell up and fell thrashing to the floor crying out in pain.

Two of the other ponies make a mad dash for the door and are brought down by the Guards. The reverse transformation finally stops leaving the changeling panting in pain on the floor. Twilight stares as the Guards grab it as well. The effect was repeated with one of the other two though the third had simply panicked when he ran. She taps the last earth pony with no effect aside from a flinch as the blade flat touched him.

Twilight looks at the blade and sighs.

"Well , at least we know it works." grumbles Rainbow.

======================================================

He was not sure how they wound up here, but he was also not entirely certain he cared. He had seen Luna's bed chamber once before, though that time he had been too drunk to acknowledge where he was. This time he was invited in, and to her bed. It was rather a surprise to him he seemed to know more than she did given her age, though he likely had more experience in his short life than she did in her longer one. It was not something that either of them really cared about at the time.

The night had passed by far too quickly and Luna had fallen asleep almost immediately after she lowered the moon for the morning to come. He did not last much longer in the waking world, though his nightmares woke him much earlier than her. It gave him time to ponder.

Usually his nightmares were dull terrifying things with no real shape or form that lasted with him in the waking world asides from a dread that lingered. That was not the case this time.

In his dreams Mustang had become a dragon and tried to kill Celestia and Luna. Ponies had died and Canterlot had nearly fallen. After that Luna had become something evil and changed him into a creature that matched her new outlook as she sought to destroy everything.

Looking at the Princess laying beside him, he could not see how any of that could happen, yet the images lingered well into the afternoon.

===============================================  
[ Two days later.]

Celestia looks down at the force of ponies gathered before her throne. A small group of Crystal Ponies had come along with Twilight's group adding another dozen seasoned warriors to a collection of over a hundred of her Royal Guard. The night Guard also made a showing and forty members of the half dragon race had answered the call as well.

It was in a sense... pathetic.

The changeling swarm was several thousand strong, despite their mindless nature the swarm could easily over run this small force. For this reason Celestia had changed tactics and called in some favors.

The old element Bearers as well as the current ones stood directly before her along with the Captain's of the Night Guard and the Royal Guard. Rhede and Velkorn seemed highly curious about the half dragons, though that would have to wait.

A magical map filled the air between Celestia and the gathered forces as she explained the plan.

"This is all the data we have on the volcano, as you can see all the data we have is it's location and what is living there. There are three decent routes that we could take to the objective. Likely all of them are being watched. Your force will be traveling to Baltimare. There you will meet with the promised forces from the Griffons and the Diamond Dogs. The changeling threat has been felt by their nations as well and they have pledged aid in this conflict. I do not expect them to be able to offer much aid however and the brunt of the work will be on your shoulders. " Celestia looks around noting a few flinches and some depressed looking ponies at that news. None of the crystal ponies, or any of the Bearers save Fluttershy seemed the slightest bit perturbed by this.

"From Baltimare you will travel by sea to moor in this inlet." a spot on the map lights up from Celestia's magic. "There you will venture to the hive and seek to remove the threat it contains. Our goal is subduel rather than destruction, the unicorn mages have all been trained in the magic of flesh to stone to try and capture as many of these unfortunates as possible. That said... That said..."

"That said if it is safer for you to kill them than capture them do so." states a voice from behind Celestia. Most of the ponies in the room bow as the Princess of the Night makes her presence known,though the former Bearers and Twilight simply stand there looking uncomfortable at her presence. All save Bleu who glares at the dark alicorn.

The Princess of the sun glances back as her sister steps out of the shadows where she had been hidden since her friends had come into the throne room.

"Yes, thank you sister. We know the Queen is here, her capture or death will end the threat of the changelings for good. Even if she manages to escape it will take her time to rebuild what she has lost here and that is time we can use to succeed in a second attempt to oust her." Celestia finishes. " This information is classified, the cover for any who asks is this is a training exercise in Fillydelphia, you are all dismissed until tomorrow."

The host of Guards salutes and begins filing out of the chamber, leaving the Guard Captains, and the Element bearers. As the door closes Celestia looks to Twilight.

"Did your test work?"

"It did Princess, I checked all of them when they came in and I will check every one when we get on the train. We found three changelings among the guard and one among the half dragons. I wish you had more star metal. Just using these two swords takes far too long." Twilight responds.

"I had all of the metal I could find destroyed long ago. It is highly likely that those two swords are the last of it in the kingdom. Captain's it seems the changelings cannot mimic the crystal ponies multifaceted appearance, use that to your advantage and have them relay messages and deal with risks that could involve a changeling taking over. Coordinate as best you can with the other forces as well. Now that the general mission has been stated, here is the real one." Celestia sighs shifting the map.

"The black crystal and the dragon you spoke of have been sighted being brought to the hive. Twilight you and your friends will remain with the Guards offering what aid you can give them be it magic or physical, I want all of you to stay out the conflict directly. Bleu, Rhede, Starfall and Velkorn will

"Good then Jer'rahd is there. Can you deal with this Starfall?" questions Twilight.

"Wouldn't be the first time our groups dealt with shape changing things." mutters Starfall.

"Think you can avoid kicking my ass this time though?" Rhede smirks receiving a glare from Starfall.

"So what is your plan then?" questions Celestia.

"The same tactic we used on you. The larger force is going to be the diversion while the rest of us slip in grab Jer'rahd, kill the queen if able and basicly make a mess of the place."Starfall states shifting a little."Not quite comfortable in bringing up Celestia's failing in the last conflict.

"I'm going as well." states Twilight.

"No you are not. You are not trained for this sort of thing Sparkle." grumbles Starfall.

"You badly need some sort of magic support and I'm the best you have at the moment." Twilight glares back." I also know more about the changelings and the star metal than you do."

"Sparkle butt has a point Starfall." grumbles Bleu." Besides once we get in she could be useful for a hasty exit if need be."

"Rest of us are coming too." mutters AJ though the earth pony looked like she had fallen down one hill and up another a few times. She didn't seem too badly injured, but she had bruises on her bruises.

"Forget it, one clueless pony is going to be hard enough to watch over, particularly if we have to carry Jer'rahd out as well. The four of us cannot protect all six of you." Rhede retorts.

"Hey we beat the snot out of the ones we fought in Canterlot. If there had not been so many we would have won that hooves down." shouts Dash flying over to get in Rhede's face. She back peddles in the air furiously to get away from him as he makes kissy faces at her.

"Darling that is part of the problem, we were out numbered there and this is the very heart of their swarm. Far too many for us to handle. Who knows what else might be in there besides the dragon, Fluttershy and I would be nearly useless in a situation like that." Rarity bemoans.

"If I may offer a suggestion." Luna states rather subdued.

"And what is it you suggest Princess."Starfall questions.

"The others should go as well, but they should remain with the main force as my sister says. Fluttershy and Rarity can both aid with any medical needs that arise and Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and AppleJack are quite capable of defending themselves enough to guard the wounded." Luna points out. " It may not be the front line conflict you wish, but it is a needed task."

Velkorn nods at this though Rhede and Starfall look doubtful of the suggestion.

"Interesting that yah seem worried about the wounded now." Bleu grumbles the remark making Luna flinch a little and drawing a harsh look from Celestia, and the gathered Lunar Guard, which the dragon ignores.

"Ah suppose we ken do that. " responds AJ. " Ah suppose tha the ten of us Element Bearer types and tha Princesses have a better idea of whats at stake than any one else. We dun need tah screw this up."

"Indeed the destruction of the swarm takes a secondary roll. The rescue or the destruction of Kaisur is priority." Celestia states flatly bringing a wince from the entire group. " We cannot allow him to be turned. You all have read or experienced what happened with Aqua and Andre."

"Ain't happening Celestia. We are gonna save boss, and rip apart anything that gets between us and him."Bleu snarls.

"Down Bleu." snaps Starfall. "We take the train to Dodge City and then its a half days travel to the swamps, we set up camp at the edge and go in at first light. If we leave now we will be able to slip int along the mountain rage to the hive while they are focused on the attack from the sea."

"Captain Peach Blossom and Captain Lion Heart of the Royal Guard and Night Guard shall be in charge of the primary attack for this mission Starfall." Celestia states.

Starfall glances back as the pegasus that had come with them from the Crystal Empire and a tall broad shouldered half dragon step forward offering a salute to the pegasus. Starfall twitches a bit feeling dwarfed by the pair.

"Ma'am." The pair respond.

"Every pony know what needs to be done. Spike I ask that you go along with Applejack's group. This should keep you out of any major conflict and you can relay messages between the groups with Bleu."Celestia continues. " A buffalo scout will meet you in dodge city to guide you to the hive. He is one of my informants and has kept a watch on the hive for me since it's discovery."

Luna looks to the ones that she once counted as her friends as sighs. There was much she wished to say to them. Unlike Jer'rahd however, it was regret and shame that kept her from speaking with these four. She turns her attention to Rarity trotting over to the white unicorn as The Guards and the others start organizing the last of what was needed.

"May I speak with you a moment Miss Rarity?"

"Hmm of course Princess what is it you need?"

========================================================

"Well Rhede?" grumbles Bleu. " You have a better handle on this sort of thing, what do you think?"

Rhede looks up from the small huddle his friends had made. Twilight had moved off to talk to the Captains along with the other Element Bearers from this time. Perhaps to talk some sort of strategy for their end of things.

"I don't like that we need to take Twilight, but we can't avoid that. The Guards will make a good distraction, but that's it. We don't have any sort of information past the location of the hive and that Jer is in there some where along with Queen Chrysalis."

"Not that. I know all that." Bleu snaps," I mean Luna."

["She wants to go, but she is afraid of what might happen if she fights."] Velkorn chimes in. [" Her body language betrays her eagerness and her eyes betray her fear."]

"Well that's perfect Boss is in danger and she's too scared of herself to do anything." snaps Bleu.

"Calm down Bleu. We'll get him back. Sparkle is a suitable replacement for Luna magic wise." Starfall comments.

"I know that. She shouldn't have to be. This is all bullshit and you know it." sighs Bleu. "It's more pride with both of them. Boss doesn't want to see Luna until she forgives him and Luna doesn't want to see Boss til he forgives her."

"Wait Luna wants us to forgive her?" Rhede questions.

"Yeah Sparkle Butt brought it up while we were up north, she just as annoyed at the pair of them as I am."Bleu growls. "They both still have their damned woe is me death wish going too."

"Well if we manage to save him what can we do Jer is stubborn as a mule in that regard." Rhede grumbles.

"Take the train. Go to the hive. Kill the queen - "Sorry." - Grab Boss, get back here, have a nice cold pint, and wait for all this drama with the two of them to blow over. How's that for a slice of fried gold? lists Bleu.

"I like that plan." nods Starfall. " But some one else is buying."

========================================================

"Thank you again for this Miss Rarity. "Luna says looking down at the nearly prancing white unicorn.

Rarity clutches an old book with her forelegs bouncing about on her back legs trying to dance

"Oh it is no trouble at all Princess. I should have everything ready for you in the morning. Oooh this will be fun. "Rarity squees. " Are you sure about this however, I mean..."

"I will be fine. I have a goal set for myself that I shall not deviate from despite my sister and Miss Sparkles urgings. However due to issues that have arisen I will be unable to do anything with out your help. Do you believe you can accomplish what I ask of you?"

"Of course Princess. I have all the materials already and if this spell you pointed out works well, I might just have a new product line."Rarity giggles like a mad mare clutching the small book tighter. "Where in Equestria did you find this?"

"I have little use for the Night Guards under my employee, so I often send them on menial tasks of cleaning or exploring old areas of the castle. Busy work mostly, though at times they find gems in the dark corners. This book was one of them."

" Eeeeeeeeeeeee... oh dear that was unladylike I need to compose myself before I tell the others I shan't be going. Hmm what could I tell them."Rarity ponders.

"Tell them the truth. I have given you another task, do not be specific however."Luna smiles softly. " I would ask you keep the particulars to yourself, for obvious reasons."

"Of course Princess my lips are sealed."


	8. the moment to fight

Stories in Stone  
Memories of Twilight  
By TDR

"... the moment to fight ..."

Celestia grumbles looking down at him from before her throne, Jer'rahd swallows hard, for the first time actually terrified of what the Goddess of the Sun might do to him. Granted he barely had the courage to ask her in the first place, though when he did, this entire fiasco started.

"If you hurt her I will ensure no pony will ever know you existed."

Jer'rahd bites his tongue not meeting the goddess eyes, a flame he had never seen before flared in them and did nothing to help calm him. He jerks upright with a clatter of medals and ribbons as a loud blare of a pipe organ fills the chamber. He struggles to smooth out the mess of jangling awards wishing to be rid of his dress uniform as soon as possible. He glares over to the piano and at Bleu who seemed to be taking great delight in playing something that was only forty percent what it was supposed to be and sixty percent her own creation. He did not even recall any one allowing her to be the one playing the organ and fully expected the real pianist to be tied up in a closet somewhere. After the first few notes the members of the Platinum Swan added their own accompaniment, which he was also sure was not supposed to be happening, but it was too late to do anything now.

The massive doors at the other end of the room swing open and his attention turns from Bleu to sweep over the gathered crowd of nobles and nearly all of the 42nd that filled the throne room. He had not expected any of the 42nd to turn up, let alone all of them. General Shower and her husband Staff Sergeant Stonehoof were there as well. She seemed greatly amused at the events, though she kept having to poke General Mustang to keep him awake. Chief Three Bear was also present and towered above all the other guests and a number of pegasi and unicorns with levitation spells had decided that flying over the crowd was a easier way to see. The room was quite packed which did not help his nerves either.

Golden Pelt cautiously trots out of the doorway, just behind Cloud Dancer, practically clinging to the young pegasus' leg as she tosses out hoof fulls of what he assumed were blue rose petals. He sighs as he heard Starfall and Maw Pelt both squee at how cute their daughters looked in the royal blue and purple dresses they each wore.

The young colt trotting down the aisle next amused him greatly, possibly the only choice he got to make in this event and Cyan Sparkle seemed just as out of sorts to be there as he was. The colt was dressed in a first year dress military uniform as he was supposed to be in basic training right now, though with a little suggestion and pull, the colt was now floating a fancy blue pillow down a blue and silver carpet in front of a great number of ponies. It was a bit of a sneaky plan on his part, as this task now linked the orphan colt to a rather large family, he could already see Maw Pelt studying the young solider trying to play match maker in her head..

He glances to Rhede who was standing not too far from him flirting with some mare or another from Celestia's court though he went silent pretending to have just been standing there as the last ponies enter through the door. Jer'rahd was dimly aware that Velkorn was in the small group as well though it was the mare trotting ahead of the others that locked his attention.

He did not even know that much lace existed in Equestria let alone that it was that shade of purple, the gown seemed to designed to conceal her fully yet add to how her form moved. A massive silver crown and collection of of silver jewelry adorned her fore legs, neck, and head. Her mane and tail were done up with gems and silver wire that must have taken half if not more of Canterlot's treasury. The dark mare seemed some what out of sorts as she slowly makes her way down the isle the light catching the adornments covering her and making the Princess of the night sparkle as if she were covered with thousands of stars. His eyes lock with hers for a moment and she softly smiles before demurely turning her head as she approaches, stopping beside him and chuckling lightly at the stare he was giving her. Luna lifts a fore hoof pressing it lightly to his chin closing Jer'rahd's mouth where his jaw had dropped.

Luna leans a bit closer to him a smile still on her face. "It is good to see you did not manage to lose any of your medals this time Jer'rahd." she softly chuckles.

Celestia sighs again looking down at the pair, content to get this over with. She clears her throat and everyone turns to look at the Sun Goddess before the pair.

"Dearly beloved..."

*********************************************************

"Princess may I speak with you?" Twilight questions.

Celestia stops glancing back at her student as the purple unicorn trots down the hall towards her. The Sun Princess yawns glancing at a window and the darkness that was prevalent outside even with the moons soft glow and looks into her study and the bed beyond before nodding softly.

"Of course Twilight, though please make it quick, you have a train to catch in the morning and I am already up well past my normal hours." Celestia stifles another yawn and offers a small smile, though that fades as her student draws closer and she can clearly see the expression of worry on Twilight's face. " Is something wrong?"

"Perhaps this is not the time but... I want to know about Aviana. She has been a harbinger of disaster throughout everything I have read and now... now, I have believe she may be the reason why Sombra and Chrysalis exist as well."

Celestia bites her lip not liking where this was going." How so?"

Twilight turns lifting a book out of her saddle bag and floating it over to the Princess.

Celestia looks over the book curiously." What is this? Romance of the Two Kingdoms?"

"It is a book that Bleu found in a library in the Crystal Empire. She gave it to me after I told her about what Sombra said and about the changelings. I had the same book before though it did not go into this much detail. In fact going by the date and the age of the tome, it may be the first document of the account made."

"Twilight, the Romance of the Two kingdoms is nothing but an old mares tale, there is not any truth to it ..."

"Like Nightmare Moon was an old mares tale?"

"That is a different matter..."

"How? Because you want to believe that your friend is innocent and all the things that have happened are simply coincidence? There has got to be more to her than you are letting on Princess. Now more than ever what you know about her may be of help to us. I am not trying to be like Jer'rahd and simply blame her and you for everything bad that is happening, but there is far more information painting her as the bad guy here. As it stands you are the only pony who knows of her existence who even tries to defend her. I want to know why."

" I...Come into my study, we will talk there."

Twilight nods and trots in after the Princess...

========================================================

"Damnit Bleu why didn't you tell me?" snarls Rhede glancing over to the dragonling as she downs another pile of gems.

"Bout what Rhede? Don't be vague, I'm not in the mood for it." snaps Bleu.

The dragonling looks up from the dining room table the pair of them the only ones in the dining hall this time of night.

"About Jer'rahd's grandfather, about you letting those dragons go in Cindervale, about one of the eggs being made a dragon god, about you and Jer'rahd being related and both of you being descendents of that blue dragon god!"

"Would it matter?" Bleu looks up from the table at the earth pony behind her. "We are a thousand years past all that now Rhede. No family or history matters any more because it's long gone. All we have left of anything we did is each other, a Princess who doesn't want to acknowledge our existence, an annoying sun goddess who is just using us,five ponies and a dragonling who don't want our help or just see us as a curiosity and a spastic unicorn who thinks too much. The only other ones who know who we are we plan to kill. Far as I can tell nothing we did matters awhit any more. What the bucks the point of worrying about it all now?"

Rhede blinks not really expecting this dark attitude from Bleu though he easily puts together why.

"We will get him back Bleu. You know well enough that he would charge through Tartarus itself to save one of us and destroy anything that got in his way. Now we get to show we would do the same. You need to cheer up, I get nervous when you get mopey."

"I'd cheer up, but I have to talk to some one else, and chipper ain't gonna get through to her."

" Luna I gather... Don't be too hard on her Bleu. Celestia is forcing her to remain here."

"You think that would stop him from saving her if she was in trouble? It never did before, none of us payed attention to orders like that from any one. Why the hell is it stopping Luna? If Twilight is right and she's so bucking sorry for what she did, then she can start to try and fix it by helping."

"It is not such a simple matter. There's politics involved in this with the other races sending aid as well."

"Then to hell with them, she needs to do what she knows is right regardless of what the heck others might think..." Bleu trails off before slapping her forehead with a claw. "Oh buck...that's why."

Rhede nods." Yeah, she knew what she did a thousand years ago was right too. We both know how that turned out. Both Luna and Jer are terrified that the monsters within them will be free again, that is going to change how they do things. The last part of the book goes on about what happened in the garden. He tried to drive us away because he wanted to be killed, he felt the beast had gotten stronger. Luna had to bring back Nightmare moon to stop him. Neither of those monsters are gone and the pair of them are still living with them. Don't bother her tonight Bleu.. just get some sleep. You can take out your frustrations on the changelings when we get there."

"Yeah... I should probably do that... you're better at this pep talk stuff than you let on."

"Heh , I've had plenty of practice getting Jer to cheer up, night Bleu."

"Night fluffy flank..."

=====================================================

"What is it Captain? I should be asleep right now. I am pretty sure you should be as well." Starfall grumbles trotting along after Captain Peach Blossom.

"Don't try that with me miss you were probably pacing as much I usually am before a mission" Peach Blossom smirks. " Besides with as boring as the train ride will be you can sleep on that."

"Not unless I get something for motion sickness ahead of time." grumbles the gray pegasus.

"Well at the very least it should cheer you up to know that Sergeant Breezy just arrived."

Starfall glances over at the white pegasus curiously as the pair trot towards the guard barracks.

"The pegasus you were partnered with in the Crystal Empire? Why would I care that he showed up here, he's not in the op.

"No ma'am, but he didn't come here for no reason. Guard Captain Shining Armor was informed of your order and when it was done he sent Breezy back with it."

"My order?"

"Yes Ma'am. Suffice to say we checked it and Breezy out just to make sure. Despite his complaining he was rather impressed to see what he was carrying, honestly I want a pair myself."

"Pair? Captain what the heck came in?"

He pushes open the door to the guard barracks showing a very tired Breezy sitting at a table along with a dozen or so guards looking at a long box that lay open on the table.

They all move aside as Starfall trots up to the box, her eyes widening and a grin growing on her face as she looks at the contents.

"Not at all what I expected..." Starfall smirks.

"Your weapons, Ma'am." Breezy mutters in a sarcastic tone.

Celestia closes the book Twilight had given her and rubs her hooves against her temples. The book never said who any of those involved were, but she knew the story rather well, after all she was in it.

Thankfully Twilight remained quiet and simply let Celestia read, not that it took long, but at least the lavender unicorn was being considerate while Celestia's memories of Aviana were tarnished. It was not just this story, there were multiple accounts that she had found in documents, and older gods that cast Aviana as not the princess she remembered. That Twilight confirmed this matched what Sombra had told Jer'rahd added a bit more credence to the story that Celestia liked.

"So who was she Princess?" Twilight questions.

"Aviana was my mother."

The purple unicorn blinks and was about to respond when Celestia cuts her off.

"Not my real mother... I suppose a bit of history is in order. For a bit of scale I was born fifteen hundred years after the events of Hearths Warming."

Twilight blinks her eyes widening, Celestia winces seeing her student doing the calculations in her head.

"Princess that makes you over six thousand, seven hundred, and thirty five or so, years old... errr if the history is correct on the time of hearths warming."

Celestia's ears flatten. "Yes thank you, Twilight while your skill at math is appreciated, reminding me of my age is not."

"Errrr hehe sorry, I mean … you look good for..your... I'm gonna shut up now..."

Celestia presses on pretending not to have heard her student."In that time, there was a darkness devouring the land, demons that took the form of loved ones only to drag their victims screaming into the night and replace them with copies. If your book is correct, these were the first changelings. Much smarter and much more vicious than the ones present now however. I was a foal when my parents fell victim to them and it was only by the intervention of the forces of the Goddess that saved any in my village at all. They may have driven off the changelings but there were only five who survived the attack. A city of hundreds and only five foals survived. To make matters worse they changelings came during my cutie ciena party, I had just gained my mark that very day and my gift was watching my friends and family be killed or dragged off into the night. The gathering of parents took which foals they could and sealed us in the cellar. A dozen ponies that fought with such ferocity for their children that the changelings killed them rather that try to drag them away."

Celestia closes her eyes as if trying to dredge the memory up fully.

"Ponies of the time were a cowardly and superstitious lot. Five foals surviving when so many other lives were lost had us marked as cursed at best, and the cause of the attack at the worst. Only Aviana did not seem to care about these rumors, when no other pony would help us, she did. The survivors were raised in the royal courts by Aviana herself. After how we were treated by other ponies after our families were killed, we trusted no one but each other, and the Goddess who came to our aid when no pony else would."

Celestia takes a sip of water smirking in spite of herself behind the glass at Twilight's rapt attention. It was not the best tale by any means, but after so long it felt rather good to let another know it.

"As we grew older we did our best to make her proud of us. To be worthy of the attention she bestowed us. I refused to follow what my talent was and worked to make sure that what happened to us would never happen to another. My friends did the same, we trained as warriors, as hunters, and killers. The five of us grew up to become perhaps the first personal Royal Guard answering only to Aviana. For several years we were the only ones who even stood a chance against the attackers. The tactics of appearing as family or friends that the changelings usually employed broke against our resolve."

The Sun Princess sighs.

I am unsure if Aviana planed it that way or if she simply accepted that it was what we wanted to do. When she thought us ready she presented us with the Elements of Harmony and she joined us in seeking to destroy the heart of the swarm. It was this age that I earned a nickname not unlike what Jer'rahd and his friends had earned. Just as unflattering too."

Twilight tilts her head a bit as if about to ask and Celestia backs up her story a bit to explain it.

"I defied the very nature of myself and what I was supposed to be to learn the magic of fire and light. I used it to rip apart any sign of the swarm and the changelings that had been plaguing us. Often times destroying anything in my path and just like the flame I was far too quick to anger and destroy. I was called the Solar Flare as it was said my anger burned hotter than the sun, this was reflected in my magic and the chard corpses and scorched land I left in my wake. With Aviana's help my friends and I banished the darkness that was the swarm and their queen, sealing them in Tartarus. I do not know the dragon, I did not recall any others save Ruin being around her, and he was only there once, when he refused to aid her."

"So who was Ruin then?"Twilight flinches a bit at the glare Celestia gave her for trying to change the story again.

"Ruin was a very strange earth pony. I am not sure of what his true motives were or why he was placed in stone. To be honest I am not even sure he was a stallion or even a pony at all, he could have been a zebra of donkey for all the armor he wore. Aviana said that he once was her friend, and he had borne the Element of Compassion to help her defeat a god trying to destroy the world long long ago. She said that he asked to be sealed in stone before his life would have ended so that he could help against the enemies of Equestria. He chose to fight so that others would not have to know the loss and pain that it could bring."

Twilight nods a little her hooves itching to write this down.

"When she awoke him to aid with the changelings however, he refused to help her. He did however say that if I survived he would come to my aid if need be. The next time I attempted to wake him was millennium later at the start of the Discordian war. He almost refused to aid me then, but Luna managed to convince him to at least remain in Canterlot to protect it. He was only woken for the two dragon wars after that ,and never spoke of himself, when he was finally killed by Silver Claw there was nothing left to try and find out about, even if I was up to it. The only thing Ruin seemed to want was a death in battle, at the very least he got that wish."

"I was hoping you knew more about Ruin, but what happened to Aviana?"

"After the swarm was sealed I joined her in ruling the lands. When my friends passed, she was still there to comfort me. I wanted nothing to do with the court and at the time I preferred to hang back much as Luna does, Aviana was the peaceful one, while I was the warrior. Discord showed himself in time and although a strange creature, Aviana seemed thrilled with his presence as if she had known him forever. I found his clowning annoying, but I was not going to say anything when Aviana seemed so happy."

Twilight blinks considering this.

"What about the Garden and the Blue Bloods?"

Celestia rolls her eyes though she answers." The garden already existed though it was little more than a collection of statues in a field by the castle Aviana and I made the garden into the beginning of what it is today, and Luna and I finished making it into the multidimensional space it is now. Raising the wall to seal off the dark lands was easier I assure you. The Blue Bloods were started from a tryst Aviana had with a noble. The child born was a unicorn, though that sealed the bloodlines fate as being tied to royalty forever. Something their descendants still flaunt even to this day, though most of them believe they are descend from me, a line of thought I do not try to discourage as it gives me a little more control over them to think I am family. Princess Cadence is from a off shoot of that Bloodline, one that split from the Bluebloods long before the Dragon wars. Now then may I continue my story before i decide it is time for bed and run you off?"

Twilight meeps and puts her hooves over her mouth having lost her self in the questions.

"Discord and Aviana went off some where for a time, when she returned she was a mess in both mind and body. She told me Discord had raped her and run off with some dark magic artifact they had been trying to seal away from the world."

"The books? AKKK sorry..."

"Yes the books or at least two of them. While she had been gone Equestria had come under attack and many of the scattered tribes of ponies had pulled together to try and fight off the strange creatures. There was a sizable force in Canterlot and I took the best of what soldiers I had and set out after Discord. Countless numbers died as I pursued him and by the time we cornered him in the Dark lands only six of us remained fit to fight. Myself carrying the Element of Loyalty, Nightshade the earth pony stallion, bearing the Element of Honesty, The unicorn mare, Shadow, carried the element of Laughter, The pegasus Dusk, bore the Element of Kindness, Imbrium... well to be honest I am not entirely certain what Imbrium was, she did not appear to be a pony more like something that only had the shape of a pony, she bore Generosity. And the last was Luna, wielding the Element of Magic."

Celestia glances to the clock on the wall and decides to speed up a little.

"To make a long story a bit shorter we defeated Discord's forces, gained the ability to control the sun and moon that he had stolen from a griffon god, acquired, new cutie marks, beat Discord by sealing him in stone, raised the great wall to protect Equestria from the rampant creatures that Discord had created and returned home."

Twilight looks to ask a question though Celestia silences her with a glare.

"Aviana was in no fit state after all of what had happened to her and she asked me to take her place as ruler of Equestria. Her last wish was that I follow in her hoof steps to always seek a peaceful solution to everything. Even with all the problems that caused me I could not deny what was asked by the mare who raised me, the one who had been my only stable companion for thousands of years."

Celestia lowers her head clearly upset over the memory Twilight flattens her ears moving forward to nuzzle her cheek.

"I still have a lot of questions Princess, but I want to know what is really going on, I am sure you do as well. Despite your story the facts are starting to say other wise about her benevolence."

"I know. But I am the only one left that truly remembers her. Luna was young and only met her briefly once or twice before she vanished. I looked for her for a long time after she left, but I never found her again, or any trace of her."

Celestia rises to her hooves stretching out her wings.

"It is far too late for any more stories. You might be able to sleep on the train tomorrow, but I still have a job to do in the morning."

"That is true... though..." a strange smile crosses the purple unicorns face along with a bit of a blush.

Celestia raises an eyebrow at Twilight's reaction. She slowly smiles catching on.

"Yes Twilight, so long as you do not ask anything else or snore, you may join me."

==========================================  
"Apple Jack I really don't know about this... can't I just stay here with Rarity?" Fluttershy mutters hiding under the bed.

AJ sighs slipping out of her bed and poking her head under the bed grabbing Fluttershy by the tail and pulling her out.

"Sugar cube, yah really need tah stop worrying, we beat um back pretty well before and we got an entire guard company coming with us this time tah deal with them. Sides with Velkorn and tha others going a different way we need some pony who knows how tah patch up any injuries that happen. An I know you know more'n most when it comes to that."

"I know but... "

"No buts git tah bed not under it. We got a lot tah do in the morning before we leave. We might not have wanted tah bring that lot back, but now that they're here ah' sure as heck ain't gonna leave any of um in the claws of that Chrysalis thing. We got a job tah do an were gonna do it."

"But..."

"What did ah say... am I gonna have tah get Dashie in here tah have a word with yah. She still ain't happy bout that promise yah had her make. Tah be sure it don't sit right with me as well keeping something like that from our friends... well maybe not keeping it from Rarity, but most of them suspect it any way, Specially with whats been going on with mah brother."

"Yes sleep might be a good thing to have right now..." Fluttershy meeps as she turns red and dives under the blanket.

"Mmmhmmm. Ah'll keep that in mind fer later then... "

=======================================================

A lone light shines from a single window in Ponyville. The golden glow of a lamp is accompanied by the whirl of sewing machines and the flap of fabric and frantic working emanate from the Carousel boutique.

Just before morning graces the countryside, the commotion stops and a peal of laughter fills the air.

"It. Is. DONE! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

The figure in the window could be seen to be dancing with something that could very well be one of the mannequin in the store. This was all brought to crashing halt along with a loud yowl of a cat, a hiss and the sound of fabric ripping followed by a scream.

"Opal NO!... Why did you do that !? I am sorry about you tail, but this is for the princess! Out out …. Ooooooh that is a interesting thing to see... I don't recall the book saying that would happen... though it would explain that spell I had to put on my tools."

=========================================================

[The next morning]

The door swings open, slamming loudly into a bucket of swords and sending a cloud of dust billowing into the air. The group of figures in the door are illuminated briefly by a bolt of lightning that fries a suit of armor on a rack starting a small fire that the lead pony franticly tries to put out.

Rhede, Twilight,AppleJack and Rainbow Dash all glare at Bleu who rubs her muzzle.

"Celestia Bless you." comments Fluttershy.

"Thanks, dusty in here, when was the last time the Guards cleaned this place?" mutters Bleu.

"Probably not long before the changeling invasion. Most of the palace guards prefer pikes and spears to

swords and the stuff in here."

Rhede grins as he steps in, leaving the others behind in a rush of dust as he starts digging through the piles. Starfall, Rhede, and Velkorn already had their armor, though Rhede was currently without any sort of weapons. The goal was to equip the current Element bearers with some armor and retrieve gear he could use. Rarity had arrived a little over an hour ago and went to see Luna directly after confirming what the others already knew, she would not be coming along.

The main brunt of the force was meeting one last time in the main hall before they left for the train station ,Velkorn and Starfall were currently using Twilight's and Jer'rahd's blades to check them all out again for changelings.

"Ahhh here we are... just what I have been looking for. I felt naked without some of these little beauties." Rhede coos pushing open a box full of daggers and starting to refill the bandoleers hidden in his mane and tail. He was a little upset that there was no time to fit himself for a proper robe, but Rarity had promised to make something up when they returned.

Bleu steps in with the others, though she pauses sniffing the air rather than start digging through the boxes.

"Not sure ah like tha idea of wearing armor. Ah ain't any kinda guard pony." AJ mutters.

"Hey I don't care so long as it doesn't interfere with my flying... and looks cool." Dash states.

"Um I would rather just not really go..." Fluttershy mutters.

"Ooh, ooh, do we have time to paint it? I want the armor those night guards are wearing, but its too dark, does it come in pink?" bubbles Pinkie Pie.

"Geez how long has this stuff been in here? Is there some sort of catalog?" questions Twilight

"Does any one else smell oranges?" questions Bleu.

There was a collective 'what' from most of the group though Pinkie giggles.

"No I am serious.. I smell oranges..." Bleu mutters, slinking into the room and looking among the crates and racks.

"Alright any way. Some light armor would work for all of you, while you shouldn't be in the direct fighting you should have some sort of armor." mutters Rhede. "To be honest after what happened to Twilight's brother I really don't have much faith in the ponies calling themselves Guards in this time. Stick close to the crystal ponies. They at least should know how to carry themselves in combat."

"Not you too Rhede." I expect that out of Jer'rahd, but now even you are griping about the Guards?" Twilight sighs." They were trained in combat the same as you all were."

Rhede glances back at her as the others start trying on armor.

"Miss Sparkle the Guards of this age are not warriors, they are guards, they do not know serious conflict and likely have never even heard of a war. All the training in the world means nothing if they cannot put it to use in battle." Rhede slides another dagger into a harness." If your history books are any indication there has not been a war or, even a serious battle since the Equestrian Civil War, or the War of the Night as we called it. That whole era is referred to vaguely if at all. The book you wrote was the only thing I could find with any real details about our time. Nightmare Night and the attack on Canterlot are not even hinted at any where else. That silly little fable about the sisters is the closest to what really happened that I found and it was little more than a foal's story. To top it off that you have a foals holiday for such a dark event as nightmare Night, where Luna is made out to be a pathetic theatrical villain, aggravates me to no end. There is clearly a reason behind it, but I am too disgusted to bother pursuing the why with Celestia."

Twilight blinks as Rhede rants on. "Wait what is your problem now?"

Rhede whirls glaring at the purple unicorn.

"My best friend is in the clutches of an unknown creature who is trying to turn him against us, we are forced to rely on untrained louts to last long enough to be a distraction for us, mostly by being sacrifices. Luna is still viewed by her subjects in a way she hated all those years ago. To top all of that off nothing, absolutely nothing we did was recorded. All the good, all the bad, none of it. I would gladly be considered a monster of history so long as that information was there so ponies would not make the same mistakes as I did."

"I really don't know what to say to that Rhede." Twilight mutters.

"There is nothing you can say about it. The sooner we rescue Jer'rahd the better I will feel. I think I am simply channeling everyone elses annoyance with this situation as well. I am no stranger to conflict, though I do not wish it to be the sole purpose of my existence. After reading that book I have seen a host of things that could have very easily been avoided or dealt with much better than they were. To have my history laid out for me like that, highlighting every wrong and right I have ever done is some what an eye opening experience for me." Rhede sighs relaxing a bit. "I think some secrets should be edited, but I would like you to try and publish that book Sparkle. History does not need to repeat itself because Celestia thought it best every one forget it."

"FOUND IT! I knew I smelled oranges. Holy Buck I can't believe this is here." shouts Bleu.

Rhede and Sparkle jump back from a large chest that rushes towards them on blue dragon legs. A pink pony sits atop it waving a cowboy hat, with an annoyed orange earth pony, sans said hat, running behind them.

The chest bucks hard and Pinkie Pie gets flung off to crash into Applejack as Bleu drops the chest before Rhede and Twilight.

"What is this?" Rhede questions.

"Oranges, sexy mane , oranges... and if that prim and proper little Celestia's fan colt could wear it It's a safe bet so can you Sparkle Butt." Bleu grins opening the chest.

Twilight looks in curiously and tilts her head a little, Rhede peeks over her shoulder and smiles.

"Nice one Bleu, this will be perfect if it still works." Rhede nods." I'm surprised it wasn't destroyed along with all the star metal."

"What are you talking about? How is a box of old bones perfect?" questions Twilight.

=====================================================

Starfall taps another Guard on the shoulder with the Waning Moon, her neck muscles screaming at the weight of the blade. How did Twilight, and Jer'rahd carry this thing, let alone use it?

She could have sworn the weapon was fighting her at first as she tried to test it on the Guards as Sparkle had done. Velkorn had the same problem with the Brilliant Dawn, though she had given up and set it on the table making the guards all touch it as they passed.

Starfall was too stubborn to give up however, refusing to let the damn blade win.

Goddess this thing weighed a ton.

=======================================================

"You are already completed with the task I asked of you?" Luna states in awe. "I am quite impressed Miss Rarity. I knew you were skilled, but to understand that book and to complete all of this in little more than a night is astounding."

"What can I say Princess, I was inspired, and this was a rather rushed situation." Rarity beams as Luna looks down into the crate a smile on her face." I am quite glad you approve. I had some difficulty at first though after a bit I found my groove as it were."

"And what might that groove have made her, Miss Rarity?" Luna and Rarity both whirl as Princess Celestia trots in the door looking at the crate curiously. " Not something to aid my sister in defying my command to stay here, I hope."

Luna grasps for the words though Rarity beams.

"What? Of course not Princess, your sister here had a marvelous idea and presented me with the means to make it happen. "Rarity chuckles. " I dare say I have outdone myself even more so that is the norm."

Luna glances to Rarity then back to Celestia both of the alicorns seemed a little confused though Celestia was the first to recover.

"If it is not the case then you will not mind me having a look at what is in the crate?"

"Of course not in fact. Take one yourself, it will look delightful along with your mane." Rarity's horn glows and a pink ribbon floats out of the crate and over to Celestia. " As I was telling your sister the items in question were quite easy to make once I managed to narrow down the spells that were used in the formula. I dare say even in such a rush I have made enough for the entire force of Guards going on this expedition."

"Pink ribbons?"

"Oh I do know they will clash with about everything, though I daresay for once fashion needs to take a back seat to usefulness. That book was absolutely a wealth of things I had never even heard of before and yet I only had time to make the pink ribbons. And I am quite exhausted by that alone just as I expected I would be when I spoke to Twilight and the others before I left last night. I feel ready to fall over any moment, if you do not mind Princess, might I borrow one of the guest rooms so I might catch up on my beauty rest, I fear if I return home I will simply continue to work myself to death."

Luna nods lightly though Celestia still seemed confused.

"Book? Ribbons.? What are these."

"Pink ribbons of course." Rarity states batting her eyelashes.

"No... Miss Rarity what do they do." Celestia mutters rubbing her forehead with a hoof, at this point she would rather deal with Pinkie Pie.

"A minor spell sister. But one that will help with what the group is going to face. Normal poisons and insect born disease will not afflict the wearers of these ribbons. The theory in the book was that things like a cockatrices gaze and a maticore stinger's poison would not work either. The creator theorized this would be true, though it was never tested." Luna picks up the conversation.

"The best thing about it is the only requirements to make these delightful things were all items I had available at the time, mostly crushed gems and few spells. To be honest I thought they would be out of my league to cast, but I had no trouble at all." Rarity continues. "More proof that I am a fabric bender haha.

"There is an added benefit to this as well Tia. If the Guards mark an x on their forelegs then cover it with this ribbon the changelings will only know about the ribbon and copy that, if some one refuses to show what is under the ribbon ,or thinks the ribbon is all they need to show, then they will be known to be a changeling."

Celestia blinks, looking at the ribbon, then looking over in the crate at the pile of ribbons within.

"I see... I thought perhaps you were up to something to accompany the others Lulu. I am sorry I doubted your sincerity." Celestia apologizes.

Luna was about to say something else ,clearly accepting, though she stops and her expression turns quickly darker.

"I cannot believe after all of this you would doubt me as such sister. I understand in the past there have been issues, but that you are this suspicious of my motives now is an affront. I wish this mission to succeed more than any one, as I know what is at stake even better than you, yet you come here accusing me of dishonesty before anything truly even gets underway? "Luna snorts in annoyance and both Rarity and Celestia are taken back by the sudden change in her mood. "I will see them off with you sister, but after that I wish to be left alone until they return."

Luna trots closer to Celestia her horn nearly banging the white alicorn's.

"You have denied my giving them proper aid, as well as accusing of lying before you even have any sort proof. You claim to trust me yet then you check on every thing I do?' Luna seems to growl. "You may raise the moon yourself, as well as deal with full weight of the court until this expedition is over. If you accuse me falsely again I will ask the Guard Captains to take their time in returning, perhaps even setting the guards going with a few weeks of leave in Baltimare. Begone from my sight sister, I would not have any more of your accusations thrown in mine face."

Luna whirls, yanking the ribbon from Celestia's magic, tossing it into the crate and slamming the lid shut glaring at her sister until the white alicorn slowly backs out of the room looking ashamed of herself.

"Umm yes of course...I am sorry sister as well... I shall see you later on Miss Rarity, feel free to take the guest room you stayed in the last time you were here." Celestia mutters closing the door.

Rarity looks at Luna, surprised as a smile crosses the Princess of the Night's face. The Princess of the Night opens the crate back up and pulls a sizable box from under the ribbons, quickly shoving it under her bed. Luna trots over to her door opening it to look up and down the hall to make sure Celestia was gone before trotting back over to the crate and Rarity.

"Princess what...?" Rarity asks still in a bit of shock at the reaction.

"I shall surely never hear the end of this day when all is said and done Miss Rarity, though you would do well to know that Bleu is not the only one who knows how to put on a show." Luna chuckles." My plans have not changed."

===============================================================

Every pony had armored and geared up by the time the last of Guards was cleared, with no changelings this time.

Rhede had found a pair of robes that fit him, the red and gold of the thick cloth hiding the bulk of the gear he had stashed underneath as well as the light armor he wore. It was a little heavier than he liked and did not contain any hidden pockets, but it would do.

Velkorn had recovered her Lunar Republic armor. The leather was tight over her form, and sewn with metal plates in various places, yet still gave her full movement. The massive patch adorned saddlebags she always wore completed the outfit, though a number of new patches from various medical fields adorned the bags.

Starfall wore her Shadowbolts armor though she had a new pair of goggles and a new pair of weapons resting across her back. The massive scabbards seemed far out of place on the small pony's body. The grips were wrapped in purple silk and only the pommel of the weapons were visible revealing the deep blue crystal the swords were made of. Starfall fidgeted with the scabbards not used to wearing something of that size.

Bleu as usual, did not bother with any armor, as anything she wore aside from her flight bag would not fit her when she changed sizes. This time however she was leaving her flight bag and all the treasures from her era with Rarity.

AppleJack wore light Guard armor though she had seen fit to paint her cutie mark on the flank, she also wore her hat rather that the Guard helm and was carrying a coil of rope at her side.

Pinkie Pie not only found some Night Guard armor but had some how managed to paint it a bright neon pink that hurt most ponies eyes to look at for very long. Rarity nearly fainted at the sight of it.

Fluttershy was a tank. There was so much armor covering the shivering pegasus it was a wonder she could move at all, let alone be of any help. If not for the pink tail sticking out of one end of the massive pile of armor no one might have known what direction she was facing.

Rainbow Dash was the most excited of the lot, as she had only found one uniform that she would wear and she was doing flips that she was allowed to wear it. Much like Starfall's armor the outfit was tight to her form and allowed maximum movement and protection for a flier. Unlike Starfall's, the armor was a blue and yellow rather than purple and black. Where she had found a Wonderbolt's costume that fit her in the castle however was unknown.

Twilight was the one who caused the most stir however. When she entered the throne room she looked like nothing more than a massive walking skeleton with glowing purple eyes and a horn poking out of a hole in the skull. There was quite a ruckess from the gathered Guards, but seeing none of the other Element Bearers were concerned and neither were the Princesses they eventually quieted down as the skeletal mare trots to the front of the group.

Celestia relays out the plan and Luna explains the purpose and the uses of the ribbon to the group. After everything was explained and Rarity and Spike start passing out the ribbons Celestia trots over to the Element bearer group.

"This stuff is heavy... are you sure I can't just skip the armor?" Twilight complains.

"I would prefer that you have some sort of protection Twilight. Though I did not expect this armor still existed. Is it still even effective?" Celestia questions.

"First you doubt my word and now you doubt my ability at crafting items?" Luna scoffs from behind Celestia making the white alicorn wince lightly.

Rhede sighs and nods to Bleu who rapidly changes sizes and wallops Twilight with her tail, sending the hapless unicorn flying over the gathered ponies to smash into a wall on the far side of the chamber.

There was a collective sound of jaws dropping at the act before Twilight pushes herself up to yell at the dragon.

"What they heck did you do that for!?" shouts Twilight." You could have killed me!"

"Really? Are you hurt?" questions Bleu

Twilight blinks. " Well no but..."

"Armor still works, shes good to go Celestia." Rhede grins. " No worries, we'll be sure to take care of your special some pony on the trip."

"WHAT!?"

Rhede jumps at what was practically a roar from the gathered Guards, the current Element Bearers, and even Luna.

"Was Spike wrong? Are you and Twilight not a thing? Cause if no, that opens both of you back up for me and all..."

The little purple dragon slaps his forehead with his claw trying to ignore Rhede and pass out the rest of the ribbons.

Celestia flushes and Twilight sinks back into the crater she had made hitting the wall.

"Pelt you have absolutely no tact..." growls Celestia.

"Oh I have plenty of tact Princess... when I want to have it. Some pony needs to keep you on your tippy hooves, might as well be me." Rhede whirls to the stunned Guards. " All right fillies and gentle colts in addition to that ribbon trick you now also have a password. No one outside of this room knows who Celestia is currently doing the horizontal mambo with and if you ask that question and some pony gives the wrong answer, there's a changeling."

There were a few chuckles including one from Bleu which was what Rhede had been hoping for. The rapid fire smacks to the back of the head from, Starfall, AppleJack, and Velkorn were the only down side.

"It is clearly torment the sun goddess day today." curses Celestia under her breath.

Rhede was not sure though he thought there was a brief smirk on Luna's lips as well. He was still suspicious of what she was planning, and what she needed Rarity for, though if none of the others had noticed he was going to keep that to himself. The ribbons were nice, but that seemed tame, perhaps she did not care for Jer any more after all.

"Alright, you have your commanders and you have your orders, make it so." Celestia commands to a loud roar of affirmation from the gathered Guards.

****************************************************************************

This was ridiculous, what the buck were all these ponies doing here any way? This was not a some stupid speech or award ceremony.

Starfall had brought him the news and he had galloped here from the Guard training grounds where he had been running some new recruits though exercises. The last year since the wedding had been rather insane and now this.

Ruin had gone back to being a statue, Three Bear went back to his village as per the agreement, his Equestrian Guard service finally up. Though surprise of surprises Mustang had decided to retire and was letting General Shower take his place as Luna's top General. He was set to take General Showers rank of second highest General in Luna's Royal Guard, though there was talk General Shower was looking to retire as well, rather than accept the promotion. He had already suggested Starfall for a position as General, though his friend was rather leery at the suggestion.

He was still taking flak from Celestia and a number of nobles, though at least Celestia's issues were made in good humor. Though this latest problem might change that.

Bleu and Starfall had caught up to him, clearly there were advantages to flight, though in the packed hall way there was little hope that would be a help. This may call for something drastic.

"Oh crap... I know that look, Boss calm down... we got this. No need to lay into any pony." Bleu mutters changing size suddenly and and standing over the unicorn glaring down the hall way.

"EVERY PONY GET THE BUCK OUT OF THE WAY!"the dragon roars over the mass of subjects gathered.

Jer'rahd smirks slightly as all of them suddenly look back at the dragon then at the angry unicorn under Bleu and dive for what ever cover they could get as he charges down the hall, knocking aside the few who did not bother to move or were too slow. Rhede stands at the door shoving it open as he sees Jer'rahd rushing towards him.

"You're late Jer, Celestia's gonna murder you for sure this time." Rhede chuckles closing the door behind the galloping pony.

He skids to a stop in the room ignoring the glare of Celestia and the brief glance from Velkorn and another doctor that was present. His eyes first went to the exhausted looking Luna on the bed, though it was the soft cry of a newborn foal that had his full attention.

"Before you get your tail in a whirl,"Velkorn smirks." I suppose I should tell you, that it is a healthy baby girl..."

*******************************************************

Spike once again found himself in a situation that pissed him off. He was back in Ponyville, alone. Rarity was staying at the castle and every one else had gone off to battle leaving him to watch over everything.

With Bleu around he was not even useful at passing along messages any more. He offered to go with Applejack and the Guards though he was told it was too dangerous for a baby dragon and left at the Castle. Once there he was sent home rather quickly, all he had been doing was trying to be helpful and live up to the dragon code, it was not his fault no pony seemed to need any help.

Once he got back to Ponyville he tided up the library, made a gem cake and took care of a very short list of things he wanted to do, after that he pretty much lay around bored and annoyed. While he was worried for his friends, he also felt angry and a little betrayed that they once again went off without him. It was like the moment Bleu shows up every one forget or chose to ignore him, it's not like she was any thing special, yeah she had wings, and could sing, and could cook, and fought wars , and spent a thousand years in stone. Okay maybe she was something special, but that was still no reason for every one to ignore him.

He snorts a bit of flame in frustration, getting up off the floor and putting a few slices of the gem cake into a box to take with him. For lack of anything better to do, maybe he should go have a talk with Jade. Maybe he would learn something that even Rhede didn't know about dragons, at the very least it would keep him distracted from worrying about the others.

===========================================================

[Later that day]

"Honestly this is annoying." Rhede mutters as Starfall whimpers in a corner of the train." I mean it is a lot quicker than marching, but all you have time to do on this thing is wait. At least if we were walking or flying there would not be as much time to think."

Twilight sighs looking out her window at the trees zipping past them, then glancing to the other side of the train to see nothing but flat plains and desert. The sun was slowly setting and the moon was just beginning to peek out from the hills in the distance. It was a very picaresque scene, though she did not feel like marveling over it.

"I am not happy with this either. My friends are going into a actual battle and I'm not there to help them."the purple unicorn mutters.

"You were the one who wanted to come with us Sparkle Butt, so no complaining about it now." grumbles Bleu. "Sides we got the important job any way. Faster we get in, smash the queen, and get Boss, the faster the battle is over."

"She's right, you better be up for this Miss Sparkle. Chances are that you are going to have to use one of those swords you are carrying to kill Chrysalis., or at the very least a changeling or two." Rhede grumbles. "If that book Bleu read was any indication, she is a god. And with those being the last two known star metal weapons in Equestria, and you being the only one out of us who can use them? Yeah, best be ready."

"While I am not one to interject, have those pills my niece gave you shown any effect?"Velkorn questions looking at Starfall.

"Well I have gone from feeling ready to vomit to just feeling ill so I suppose that's an improvement." mutters Starfall. "How long til we get there?"

"Another hour or two." Twilight responds. " The main force should be getting to the docks in Baltimare by now. Everything is still on time for the start of the attack at dawn tomorrow."

"Great now so long as ponies can keep from calling any one clever I think we might have this in the bag." Bleu grumbles glaring at Rhede.

==========================================

The wind whips at the figure,billowing its cloak out behind it, and threatening to throw it from the top of the train. It could hear the voices of the ponies and the dragon below it and was doing it's best to silently move further up to the next car where it could get inside and hide.

It did not want those below to see it, as all sorts of problems would arise that it would never hear the end of, that was of course if the ones inside the car managed not to kill it.

It lifts it's head looking towards the rising moon and smirks a bit under the mask. It had a mission and it would not fail.

=================================================

"Ugh this is boring..." Rainbow Dash mutters " Can't this go any faster?"

Dash flutters in the air in small circles above the dock as the others stood near by watching the large sailing ship the Equestrians would be taking, the H.M.S. Ill Tempered Sea Bass. Pinkie pie had pressed a hoof to the corner of her mouth and laughed rather diabolically at the name before sitting down with the others as if nothing had happened.

"Easy there sugar.. we're only here til the ship is ready. Not like we are gonna be doing any fightin' as it is. We're mostly the back up unit here. Ah know yer raring tah go, but best leave tha fighting tah ponies who trained for it."

"Yeah... I'm kinda nervous too , I mean I know we are really here as just to help out with any injured, but..." Pinkie starts constantly glancing back at her rear hoof as if expecting it to do something. " I'd rather not even be here. I know we did alright at the wedding,but..."

"Get over it. Geez. Celestia said that the drones are pretty much only wired to capture, so there's not any danger of ponies getting too badly hurt unless they do it to themselves." grumbles Rainbow Dash." What the heck are we even doing here if it isn't to help them fight?"

"I don't think the drones all work like that, but … there's not going to just be the changeling drones this time... there's changeling dragons too..." meeps Fluttershy.

AJ sighs looking over the docks watching as three ships were loaded with cargo and gear for the trip down the coast. The Diamond dogs and the Griffons had sizable force s here as well, though they had been here since the day before and would be ready to go as soon as the ponies had their ship loaded.

Lion Heart and Peach Blossom left the group of them with the medics while they spoke with the leaders of the other forces passing on what information Celestia had wanted the Griffons and Diamond Dogs to have. The pair had pretty much treated the four of them as precious cargo the whole time, not even allowing AppleJack to help with the gear.

"Honestly ah'm not certain why we bothered tah come at all." Apple Jack finally sighs. " Ain't like we are gonna be doing anythin' any way but sitting back and maybe watching the doc's patch up some ponies. I mean with the Griffons and Diamond Dogs here there's close to five hunn'red running about who are ready tah fight. Four of us ain't nothing tah that."

"Applejack there is much more to this then you seem to know, it is sad to say you are here for little more than pomp and show." a voice states behind Applejack.

The small group turns as a hooded zebra trots up behind them pulling the hood from off her head and smiling to the group.

"HI ZECORA!" shouts Pinkie. "What are you doing here?"

"Ain't you supposed to be watching my brother?" grumbles AppleJack.

"Big Mac is doing quite well, though if I am really needed here only time will tell." The zebra shrugs. " I am here to share my medical skill, with potions of healing for the injured and ill."

Zecora oddly was not wearing any armor though she had a multitude of saddle bags and was wearing her cloak to cover them, a pink ribbon was clearly visible on her leg. The zebra follows Apple Jack's gaze and shifts the ribbon showing the x underneath.

"If you need something else to add to your belief, I can inform you of Celestia's heart's thief."

"Nah that's fine, ah git it." mutters AJ.

"Hey what did you mean by we're only here for show?" Dash pipes in.

"In truth Celestia did not want you to come to this, but if Equestria did not send the Element Bearer's the other nations would have given this attack a miss."

"Great so yer saying that if we didn't comes the Griffons and the Diamond dogs wouldn't have?" AJ growls as Zecora nods.

"That does sort of make sense AppleJack." mummers Fluttershy. " I mean all of them have heard that we beat Discord and Nightmare Moon and a bunch of other things. It makes sense that other nations might think of us as some great weapon to be used if they fail. Our presence also would probably boost moral as well."

"Cept I'm gonna deck the next pony who starts staring at our flanks for his moral boost." grumbles AJ looking at Fluttershy.

"Friend Fluttershy does speak true, they are all here because of you."Zecora smiles. " But just because that is what they wanted to see, does not mean that is all you have to be."

Pinkie Pie grins as she seems to follow Zecroa's hint a bit better then the others.

"OOOh that's a super idea, like Dashie says it would be boring to sit back and let every one else do stuff. Pinkie giggles before pulling a pirate hat from somewhere and putting it on her head. " After all it's not every day you get to over throw a nation of bad guys... yar..."

==================================================

[In a cavern, some where in Equestria]

"So how is she?" mutters Wind Razor.

[" Tired is all, that spell took far more out of her than she cares to admit, though it will not take her long to recover."] Bloodtail glances to the griffon. ["Why the concern, that is rather unlike you?"]

The griffon pushes herself off the wall cursing softly.

"She dies and we don't become gods... simple enough."

["Odd that you are concerned with that now. Aside from the interest of a long life of hunting you are the only one of us who never seemed to care about becoming a god in the slightest. Are you sure there is not something else bothering you?"]

" Pfft, a nosy bint aren't you, fine, whatever. Damn mare saved my ass twice. She coulda let me bleed tah death when the stone came loose, and she coulda left me there with that thing, I get the first time cause she needed me, but this time... " wind Razor growls. " I hate feeling like I own some one something."

["It rather interferes with what you wish to do, when you feel like you have to listen to what some one else says doesn't it?"]

"Why the buck am I even talking to you? You don't even get it." Wind Razor spits turning and flying off away from the zebra further into the cavern.

Bloodtail chuckles watching her go. [" Interesting that even you have a shred of your races normal nobility... I can use that."]

================================================

Twilight steps off the train, her gaze shifting over station. Where was that contact the Princess had mentioned, Long Feather?

Rhede, Bleu, and Velkorn were looking around the same as she was, Starfall had taken to the air the moment the train stopped and was some where over head.

After waiting for a time with no Buffalo showing The small group gathered up their things and started towards the edge of town. They still had to rescue Jer'rahd even if the buffalo was a no show. They had barely made it off the platform when Starfall returns.

"Found our buffalo, I think. There's a young male at the edge of the road just outside of town, looks ready to travel judging by his gear and he matches the description Celestia gave us." reports Starfall.

The group leaves the town quickly spotting the buffalo who seems rather jumpy even with such a small group approaching him. The deep red buffalo was small for his species, though he still towered over every one else but Rhede. His horns were caped in steel and his black mane was pulled back into several braids adorned with feathers and beads. He perfectly matched the description Celestia gave of the contact.

He looks nervously at the small group glancing around every so often.

"You Long Feather?" questions Rhede.

"If I am, who are you to ask?" responds the buffalo, his voice higher pitched than Twilight had expected.

"A mutual friend sent us, said you would guide us where we needed to go."

"The sun guided you this far then lumped the rest on me... typical. I expected there to be more of you however."

Rhede shrugs. " Can you do it or not?"

The buffalo nods.

"I can, though only within site of the place. After that you are on your own, I don't get paid enough to do anything else." Long Feather responds, shifting his gear and starting to trot off. The group looks to each other before following after.

===========================================

"Where did the bitch get off to any way?" grumbles Claymore. "Not seen her since she woke up."

"It is not my task to watch her Claymore, I have my own issues to deal with, and I need to tread carefully with this one." growls Silver Claw looking over a book. " So much that can be done with this ..."

"I don't like not knowing where she is, no telling when that bitch'll decide to stab us in the back."

[" You should relax Claymore. She is not here because I sent her on a mission. Of course she was not happy about it, though at the moment it is too perfect of a chance not to make a play for it."] Bloodtail smirks trotting into the cavern.

"And what did you send her for this time, carryout from that Japony place again?" mutters Claymore looking down the edge of his blade before idly attempting to sharpen the massive chunk of metal.

["Nothing so crass, we know the location of another of the Books and she was sent to recover it. Equestria and several other nations are attacking the current owner of it as we speak."]

"And who is the owner?" questions Silver Claw suddenly interested..

[" The one who followed us out of Tartarus, The Love Cursed Queen, the one calledChrysalis.. The current Bearers of the Elements are rumored to be there as well. Perhaps they are warriors after all."]

"You sent the nut job, instead of the griffon to that crazy mares stronghold? Oh this is a win win, either the bitch recovers the book or the queen kills her, must be my birthday HA!" laughs Claymore, as usual the other two ignore him.

"I doubt they are any sort of warriors, even though it is clear they are skilled having driven the Queen off before, and if the information is correct, they drove the Love Cursed King away as well. But it is certain they are not warriors, or they wouldn't have bothered to free Kaisur and his group." mutters Silver Claw.

["I am amazed you are not calling for an attack on Canterlot while they are away."]

"We do not have the resources to do something such as that, dragons are quite used to playing the long game. We will continue to bide and work on all our plans for gathering strength and information. I am willing to wait for this group of Bearers to die of old age if need be."

"Yer the only one willing to wait that long. Some of us would like to be gods while we still got the youth to enjoy living forever." snaps Claymore.

================================================================

The last of the changelings staggers towards the blood splattered Twilight before collapsing at her hooves, green icor gushing from the wound cleanly sliced across its body. It offers a last gasp before lying still.

Twilight stares at the corpse her eyes wide, her whole body shuddering. She glances over to Rhede who was prying several daggers from the changeling corpse of what had been their buffalo contact. Bleu stands to the side poking one that was lightning scorched with a stick to make sure it was dead.

Velkorn had been only watching the creatures closely as they moved at first, though when one of the changelings went after her she stunned it with a few quick strikes then ignored the mess as Bleu crushed it under claw.

Starfall stood right before the stunned unicorn, a six apple long slightly curved blade made of dark blue crystal and perhaps no thicker than one of Spikes scales gripped in her mouth. The pegasus jerks her head flicking the blood clear of the blade and splattering more of the green goo on Twilight's hooves before she sheaths the weapon in the oversized scabbard and stares disapprovingly at the frozen unicorn.

"So much for our contact. I wounder how much of this mission has been compromised because of this? Judging by the number in this ambush they clearly expected a larger group to be on this mission. Guess they don't know about the other half out at sea." Rhede sighs."Least it was a easy to spot ambush. So whats the plan Starfall?"

"We keep going with the mission. It's not like our guide was of any real importance any way. We have a job to do." Starfall states turning to trot towards the forest." Besides, even without him we know where to go, we just have to be more careful."

Bleu looks down at the frozen Twilight. "You okay Sparkle butt? You knew this was gonna wind up being bloody."

Rhede, Starfall, and Velkorn all look back at the purple unicorn.

"If you are going to back out Sparkle, this is your last chance to do so." Starfall snaps. " It's only going to get worse from here and if you freeze up again we are leaving your ass. Our mission is to save the General, not foal sit. If you stick with us, you will follow everything we tell you to do. You might be a hot shit spell caster, but to us your nothing but a green civi."

"Reading about war and killing is one thing Miss Sparkle." Rhede mutters. "Seeing it however ... No pony will think less if you turn back."

Twilight swallows "No. I said I was going to help you all out and I will. I woke all of you up to help us with our problems. It wouldn't be fair if I was not willing to help you with yours. I just … I can deal with this,I can … lets just go."

Rhede smirks and Starfall simply nods before proceeding.

"Good answer Sparkle butt." Bleu chuckles. " Let's get a move on, we only have a couple of hours before dawn. Might wanna put that armor on as well. That last bug got a little close to you."

Twilight nods as the group presses on deeper into the swamp.

====================================================

The figure stops looking down at the corpses of the changelings.

They had come this way recently. Dawn would be coming soon and they were nearing their goal. The figure sighs behind it's mask, it needed to hurry, there was little time left and it needed to get ahead of them. The scant time left was far to precious to waste here.

The shadowy form darts off into the swamp vanishing into the darkness.

********************************************************

The clopping of little hooves on the grass gave him all the warning he needed before the tiny foal landed on his back, her wings fanning like mad from the attempt to fly high enough to land on him.

Jer'rahd grins throwing himself to the ground at the light impact of his daughters tackle, and faking the death throws of a great beast being attacked.

The dark gray filly giggles trying to tickle him into submission, blowing a puff of air from her mouth to get her long sandy blond hair out of her eyes. The little nub of her horn barely poking out of the mass of curly hair.

His grin widens as he rolls onto his back lifting his daughter up with his fore hooves, a soft breeze flows across the grassy field carrying the filly's giggling and the light chuckle of a mare to his ears. It was a greater collection of music to him than his ears had ever heard. The silver moonlight shining across the grassy hill shows the silhouette of Luna at the top of the hill watching the pair of them, a smile across her lips.

"Yay, I got him mommie!" Venus calls out her little hooves pounding on his chest.

I can see that honey" chuckles Luna.

"Heh, yep I am got." smiles Jer'rahd.

"Is okay daddy... I still love you, even though you can't beat me." Venus giggles.

"I love you too...my little morning star." smiles Jer'rahd holding the wriggling filly up higher.

This was a life he never dreamed would happen and yet it had really happened and he was holding the proof of it right in his hooves.


	9. the moment 'two' fight

Stories in Stone  
Memories of Twilight  
By TDR

"... the moment 'two' fight ..."

"In the beginning there was naught but the wilds, the races that exist today were nothing like they are now, they were little better then animals frightened by the very nature that they were born from. All of that changed with the coming of the first god." Jade glances down to the little dragon rather curious that he was writing all this down. " Each race will claim their own as the first though going by the simple age of the races, it was most likely that the first god was not anything like any of us. That is not the point. This first god shaped the others and gave them their place in the world."

Spike glances up at Jade not sure where he was going with this, but at least it sounded cool.

"The god gave all the races a gift to aid them in their place, those to watch the waters were given fins and gills, those to watch the air were given wings and those to watch the land were given the power to shape it and to cultivate life. At that time the ponies only tended the earth. However unlike the other races, the ponies were not content and went before the first god again. They were jealous of the other races abilities to fly, and swim, and even of the gods power over every thing."

Spike tilts his head as if considering this, that sounded a bit greedy though he had seen such actions from a number of ponies, like Flim and Flam, of course he himself had fallen into that too.

"The god was amused by the audacity of his subjects to question him,though for some reason he granted them snippets of the power they craved, he made the first sea ponies, unicorns, and pegasi. He gave them these powers with the promise that they would aid others in tending the lands. They did not, and soon the four pony types split. The pegasi and unicorns treated each other as rivals and often went to war with each other,both subjugating the earth ponies they came from. The sea ponies left those of the land to fend for them selves and vanished into the waters. The wars raged to the point that other races entered into the conflicts and learned magic from the ponies with which to kill. The god watched the conflict and was disheartened.

"What does this have to do with dragons? "

"Patience whelpling, I am getting to that. The first god decided that he could not live with his mistakes and set out to leave the world, though he created a last race to watch over the world and attempt to restore the balance where his lone voice could not. He made the dragons. We were given the magic of the land itself, forms impervious to most damage, the wisdom and intelligence to aid the other races into following the proper path, and the power to make them listen if they refused. There were many colors of dragons made, one for each of the land types that was in the world. The reds were given charge of the high places, the mountains and volcanoes. Unlike the other creatures of the sea, the green dragons could live and thrive on land as well, though in the oceans they were masters of their domains. The black dragons took the swamps, rivers and fresh water of the world, while they could not breath the water as the greens, could they were nearly as good swimmers. The blues took the plains and deserts preferring the wide open spaces and the air above it, they rode the storms and were the best fliers. The aloof whites took the places no other dragon wished all of the cold places of the world the icy mountain peaks and the frozen north and south of the world."

Spike blinks jotting it down though a glance at his own purple and green coloration stalled him a little in wondering. Jade did not seem to notice and continued on.

"The god also gave us the powers he had used to alter the heavens. The first race to move the sun, moon, and stars were the dragons. Unlike the ponies the dragons did not fight among themselves, they knew their place in the world and they knew their task. It took time, but peace was brought to the world , one that did not last long. Even the threat of with holding the power of the sun and moon did not stop the conflicts that came about when the new gods came into being."

"The new gods?"

"The first god had long since left the world and in the absence of his power new deities began to be born of his children. With the powers of these new gods the dragons protection of the world was threatened. Each bore strange powers that had never been seen before, calling the stars from the sky, controlling the storms and the sea, there were as many strange powers as there were new gods. Nearly every race had a god born to them. Those races that were a mix of the two, such as the hipogryphs, and the harpies had no gods, as the first god had not created them. Thus, perhaps, they were not deemed worthy of their own deities. With the new powers the watchful rule of the dragons was ended as in the time it took for the dragons to mature from eggs the other races had raised their gods to warriors and set about the conflict again. It was during this time that control of the sun and moon were taken from us."

"Was sort of greedy to try and keep the sun and moon from the other races, they should have expected others to have problems. It is one of the reasons Princess Celestia never brings that up in any of her negotiations."

Jade looks down at Spike curiously.

"You know the pony Princess?"

"Yeah sorta, I'm the assistant of her favorite student and growing up in Canterlot we got to sit in on a lot of meetings. Boring, but you pick some stuff up. I also know the pony take on this same tale, it is really different. They say there was a whole bunch of gods who wrote out how the lives of the creatures in the world would unfold and what challenges would befall them, all under the lead of one larger deity that was called by a bunch of different names."

"Yes well, every race has their own take on the tale, even I am skeptical that the dragons of old did not play up their part in things. At any rate, with what you said about greed. Greed does run in a dragons nature. It is a survival trait, what we horde is also what we use as a food source and bedding. Gems and precious metals have always been a dragons primary diet, and the compulsion to horde things we find precious is quite strong at times more so than our own common sense."

Spike thinks back to his last birthday and sighs.

"You can say that again..."

"Do I need to?"

"No, no.. it's... never mind. How's the cake?"

"Not quite enough of it to satisfy fully, but quite tasty regardless. I am however under the impression that you are not hear to listen to old tales of the creation of the world. You have something specific you wish to know?"

"Yeah... you said before that the dragons now were what was the term... not true dragons? What was that supposed to mean?"

"Ahh that. Exactly as it sounds. Many if not all of the current dragons have been raised after the downfall of the dragon empire so long ago. They are no longer taught, they are no longer trained, there is no culture or appreciation for any sort of art, music, or natural beauty. They literally are barely above beasts that think only of filling their bellies and of mating. The ignorant migration they preform is something best left to birds and yet it happens still even after a thousand years. They mimic what has been ingrained into them since the fall of our civilization, run and do not stop. They do not even know why they run, just that they think they must."

"The fall of Cindervale... they were hunted and told if they wanted to live they needed to keep running only a claw full made it out with some eggs. I guess that was all the survivors passed on was to keep running."

Jade raises a brow at the little dragon.

"That is not common knowledge, lest of all to ponies, how did you come by it?"

"I errr... I do work in a library... I probably read it some where."

"Hmmmm a bit of a scholar as well?"

"Well I do kinda like to read, not as much as Twilight, but I get enough."

"I gather Twilight is the one you are bound too?"

"Yep raised me up from an egg... then practically works me to death while she runs about doing her own thing."Spike grumbles.

"Not a very decent arraignment I would have to say. No matter we are not here to talk about what choices your life has presented you. We are here so that you may learn something." Jade comments.  
" Let me know if there is something specific you wish to know … I can start from that point. If nothing else I do enjoy hearing myself talk."

"Actually I do want to know something, you seem like you might know about it."

"Oh? Ask away."

"Why did the dragons go to war with the ponies? The first dragon war I mean."

====================================================

Dawn was just cresting the horizon when the ships moored in the river, the new dawn casting the shadow of the monolith across the moored ships.

A mad rush of activity had brought many of the supplies to the shore and a number of engineers that started setting up the primary base camp and medical tents. A small scout forces pushed into the swamp trying to find the best path to the volcano before the enemy took notice of them.

Applejack curses yanking her hoof out of the mud looking up at Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hovering above the muck.

Fluttershy was still in her heavy armored and flitted around more like a bumble bee than anything else. Dash kept having to catch her from crashing into things as AJ sloughed though the mud at the rivers edge trying to get to drier ground.

"Good thing Rarity isn't here, dun think ah'd be able tah handle her complaining."growls Apple Jack, yanking herself the last bit of distance out of the mud along.

"Your doing enough complaining for her as it is AJ." Dash smirks flying up a little higher to watch the pegasi and griffons ferry some more of the gear away from the long boats and up to the drier ground.

Applejack was not the only one sloughing through the muck. All the earth pony Guards and the Diamond dogs were in the same situation. Not as if the fliers were getting off easier as they were stuck carrying the gear over the muddy river banks.

Pinkie Pie, Zecora, and the medics were already working on setting up at the medical base camp that was positioned behind the beach head head quarters.

Fluttershy lands next to Apple Jack looking around nervously before giving the earth pony back her hat.

"This is much closer then I ever wanted to be .."mutters Fluttershy looking up through the canopy of trees at the towering monolith.

Thanks sugar cube." AJ states putting her hat back on after trying to shake clear her armor of the mud before following Fluttershy's gaze.

The volcano looms above them, this close it was easy to see the green icor that appeared to pour from every crag and cranny on the surface of the mountain.

"Huh... kinda surprised they haven't noticed us yet. We practically parked on their door step..." begins Rainbow Dash, her words cut off by a loud droning noise as if hundreds of wings were flapping in unison.

The sky darkens as the predawn glow is hidden by a swarm of bodies flying towards them from the volcano.

"INCOMING!" shouts a voice from the camp.

Apple Jack glares at Rainbow Dash as Fluttershy whimpers.

"Yah had tah say somethin, didn't yah?"

===============================================================

"What is going on?" Chrysalis hisses at the darkness.

"My queen, there is a sizable invasion force from the Griffon, Pony and, Diamond Dog empires on the banks of the river. We had been tracking them for a time while they were at sea though all our intel suggested that they were headed elsewhere for a training exercise. Before we could react they sailed up river. We had just enough time to gather a force to repel them, though we are recalling all of the drones from their hunting and gathering to aid us." A changeling grunt mutters looking up at Chrysalis.

"And my husband?"

"The king has recovered enough to travel and is being guided here as you requested my queen."

"Good... capture all of the attackers you can, my current meal is almost done, some other flavors would be nice."

"He is no longer fighting?"

"No, once I figured out what he wished to see all I needed to do was set it up and his own mind trapped him in the vision." Chrysalis grins looking up at the cocoon hanging from the ceiling behind her throne and the gray unicorn within.

"Pity he will not be ready for this fight, but when we take the lands of the fools that dare attack us he will be a perfect weapon."

=====================================================

"So that's the one Bleu?" Starfall mutters.

"Yep. Smelled it following us all the way from the train station." Bleu mutters looking up at a figure clamoring up the side of the volcano." Seriously, who wears a cape?"

"It's definitely a mare." mutters Rhede. "Look at the way she moves."

"Not a bad idea doubling back like that Velkorn, that put her in front of us." mutters Starfall as the zebra nods.

"What are you three talking about Twilight grumbles trotting up to the group looking up at the volcano.

"Hmm? Oh Sparkle, you have any idea who that is?" Starfall points up to the side of the Volcano.

Twilight follows the direction Starfall was pointing, seeing nothing at first but groups of flying changelings in the early morning light.

"Who what is, I don't see any one but..." Twilight squints spotting the movement over a rock as the figure takes a last few hops up the slope and vanishes into a cleft in the rock. Twilight's jaw drops in confusion."Mare-do- well? What in the world?

"So you know her?" Rhede questions."She's been following us since the train station."

"It's can't be. That was just a costume that we put on to stop Dash's ego from running unchecked... who the heck is wearing it now?"

"Rarity maybe?" Starfall questions.

"No, she never made a costume for herself, besides shes still in Canterlot." Twilight exclaims." She wouldn't be trying to sneak around like that either, there would be no point in her trying to hide who she is from us."

"So we have to assume it's a changeling who is going to tell the queen we are coming." Starfall curses.  
"Bleu be prepared to go loud."

"No, wait a moment, she went in at the top up there for a reason. If she really was a changeling why would she be sneaking into the volcano like that? It's time for us to start following her. Velkorn and I will follow and leave markers, you three follow behind us when you can." Rhede states. "Stay quiet though it might still be some sort of a trap."

"Fine we'll do it your way to start Rhede. You have five till we follow, make it count." Starfall directs.

He nods to Velkorn and they both pull their cloaks from their bags pulling them over their heads and vanishing.

"I really want to study that spell." mutters Twilight.

================================================

Spittle flew from the changelings face as a orange hoof connected with it. The drone lets out a cross between a whimper and a screech before spinning away to crash into a tree. Apple Jack didn't bother stopping watch where it landed as a number of drones were banging on the armored cover Fluttershy trying to get at the whimpering pony under all that steel.

"Oh you are messing with the wrong pony now yah idjits." AJ snarls gripping her rope and lassoing the group around Fluttershy yanking it back squishing the four changelings together. She jerks her head pulling the group off their hooves and over to her. Spinning around as the bound drones tumble towards her she lashes out with both rear hooves bucking the group sending the whole mass of them flying through the air to crash into the river.

Her ears perk as a small group moves up behind her and as she turns to deal with them another changeling is knocked out of the sky crashing into the group advancing on her sending them all into the mud. Dash smirks as she looks down at her hoof work.

"Buck it, there's too many." hollers Dash as another boom from Pinkie Pie's party cannon echos across the swamp.

Another changeling body falls past the hovering Dash along with a white pegasus in Guard armor. The creature struggles from the impact before the butt of the Guard spear knocks it out cold.

"You three alright?" A bruised and bloodied Peach Blossom looks up at the three, whirling his spear and belting another drone across the face with out really looking at it. "They are not doing anything but charging in blindly trying to over run us. There's no tactics here, it's just numbers."

"Yeah, we kinda noticed." grumbles Dash.

"Mustn't run away, I mustn't run away... "chant's Fluttershy in a rapid fire mantra as she shakes under her armor like a turtle in its shell.

AJ looks down at her and then up at seemingly endless swarm in the air still pouring from the volcano.

"Dash, remember tha book, you practice any of that stuff yah read?" shouts AJ driving another Changeling into the mud." We could use something like one of them area of effect attacks Starfall did."

"Awww yeah! I got that no problem, I just need a couple of fliers that can keep up with me." Dash glances to Peach Blossom. " Hey cap' Hows your wing power? Think you can keep up?"

" That's kinda a personal question..errr. Keep up with what?" The white pegasus leaps back as a half dragon crashes into the mud before him skidding to a stop just before a tree. "Lionheart! What?"

The half dragon growls rising from the mud, opening his mouth wide. A trickle of flame spills from his maw before billowing forth to engulf a larger changeling that seemed to have once been a buffalo setting the creature ablaze and sending it shrieking towards the river. The half dragon coughs turning to spit into the mud as if hacking up a foul taste.

"Gah … I hate that... What the buck are you doing over here Peach, they are going for the ship!" hacks Lionheart looking up at the white pegasus.

"That was awesome! Alright you two will do perfectly both of you follow me and try to keep up!" Dash shouts shooting off into the air.

"What the heck is she talking about?" Lionheart questions as Peach Blossom shrugs.

"Best you two follow her, she's an ornery sort if she don't get her way." Applejack responds. "Side's this should help out if it gets done right, show you Guard types we ken hold our own and don't need no special treatment either. Though the Diamond dogs ain't gonna like it I reckon. Now GIT!"

The two Captains look from Apple Jack to each other then to the rising figure of Rainbow Dash, before they launch themselves upward after the cyan pegasus.

=================================================

The swift crack as the changelings neck snapped was the only sound in the hall before the body vanishes into a shadow. A wide brimmed hat on a masked figure peers out of the shadow ears perked seeing if any one noticed.

So far she had no luck navigating this place, there were quite a number of signs of heavy wear on the floors and drag marks, she hoped those lead to what she sought.

Her cloak flutters a little as she moves deeper into the volcano.

A white chalk arrow suddenly appears on the wall by where she had been, pointing after her.

"Seems she might be on our side after all." mutters the invisible Rhede looking down at the body.

[" Or she knows we are following her."] responds Velkorn.

"In any event lets keep after her. There's something about this place … "

["What do you mean?"]

Rhede shakes his head following after the masked pony. "I dunno this places seems familiar somehow. Not sure why."

["Have you been in many volcano strong holds?"] Velkorn jokes.

"A couple, lets go."

===================================================

Rainbow Dash loved this.

After reading about Starfall preforming this move she had wanted to try it so bad, but she had never found any pony that could keep up with her long enough for that to happen. When Starfall showed up it was one of the first things she asked about. Most of the trip up to the empire they had been practicing. Starfall was thrilled to show her some of what she knew and Dash was excited to pick up some new tricks, though the whole thing still turned into a who could out do who by the end of it.

Still while she wouldn't admit it she was glad for the things the older pegasus was showing her, almost felt like she had a actual parent for once. Not that she would admit to it.

"Alright guys, tuck your wings and lets go." Dash orders, folding her wings against her back, letting the momentum lift her up higher into the air before gravity catches her and she starts her decent back to the ground. The two guard Captains looked a bit nervous though they followed suit.

"Wait, isn't she supposed to be following our orders?" mutters Peach Blossom.

"Bank off when I tell you, but you need speed If you don't get enough speed to keep up your gonna wind up burrowing into your own grave when you hit." Dash orders as she falls through the clouds the volcano and battle far below. She smiles looking down at a group of Changelings that was flying up after them, they were just in the right spot to be hit by the first shock wave. " Keep up with me and this'll be awesome!"

She grins kicking her wings forward and stretching out starting to build speed.

===================================================

Starfall pauses at the cave mouth looking off into the distance at the white streak falling from the sky a high pitched whine echoing across the rocks of the dormant volcano. She grins looking up at the streak as the first boom sounds, changelings already starting to fall out of the aim from the effect. Another pair of booms follows as the ponies that were on her tail break the weakened barrier as well.

"Oh she's going to do that." Starfall beams. "Best pegasus I ever trained right there."

"She's doing your moves already? You haven't even known her a week yet, she is quick." comments Bleu poking her head into the cleft in the rocks spotting the white chalk arrow.

"Well she does kinda take after your side of the family I suppose, granted I am not even sure what the other side of her family was like, but if Cyan was correct it was likely a rather strong flier as well to be in the first group of Wonderbolts… I should look into that." mutters Twilight.

Bleu pulls her head back as Starfall turns to look at the armored unicorn as Twilight struggles to get up to the cleft in the rock.

"My side of the family? What are you talking about?" Starfall questions glaring at Twilight.

"Huh? Didn't she tell you? Rainbow Dash is your direct descendent, I mean the pair of you are the only ponies ever who have been able to preform the sonic rain boom, I thought that might have been obvious... where are you going?!" Twilight begins not noticing the panic starting in Starfall's eyes. Thankfully however Bleu did spot it and tackles the Pegasus before she got off the ground.

"Let me go hand bag, I have to stop her from doing those damned tricks... gah I put her in danger my own great... however the buck many years granddaughter gahhhh let me go!" Starfall yells as she flails.

"Sparkle Butt there is such a thing as a time and place for information such as that .. and that time WAS NOT RIGHT NOW!" shouts Bleu dragging the struggling Pegasus inside." The sooner we rescue boss the sooner you can go play mother hen, OW, stop biting me you fool feather duster!"

"Aheh... sorry." mutters Twilight sheepishly following after the pair.

========================================================

Celestia looks at the closed door of her sisters room and sighs, knocking lightly once again.

"We told you we did not wish to be disturbed." shouts a voice from the other side of the door.

"Lulu this is far below what should be expected of you. Even if you are mad at me you have subjects who need to speak with you at you Night Court and there is no reason to be upset with them." Celestia sighs. "You need to come out."

"No, go away and cease bothering me."

Celestia frowns. " I am not leaving, in fact I am coming in to drag you out by your tail, I detest this sort of pouting from you I always have. I will have none of it now."

There was little more than a light squeak from the other side of the door and some rapid scrabbling of hooves on the wood floor.

Celestia's horn glows as she checks the lock, Luna had set some sort of spell on it that looked far too time consuming to bother with. Her horn glows a bit brighter as she pulls all the pins holding the hinges to the frame and moves the entire door to the side to allow herself entrance.

"Luna this is for your own good that I am doing this, sulking will not help and …. what in the world?" Celestia mutters looking over her sisters room.

Nearly every dress and gown that Luna owned had been removed from her closets and chests and lay draped over various parts of the room, a small mending kit lay on the floor in front of some of the more damaged older dresses including the one she had worn to the ill fated Gala a millennium ago. The sound of movement drew her attention to the bed and to a large white Persian cat sitting atop it with seemingly no care in the world about being spotted.

Celestia looks at Opalescence who simply yawns and waves a paw down to the bottom of the bed. Celestia's magic grips the blankets lifting up to see a white unicorn with a purple styled mane hiding under her sisters bed.

"Rarity?"

"Umm hello Princess..." Rarity mutters sheepishly sounding exactly like Luna. The unicorn seems to notice this and quickly takes off a necklace she was wearing her voice returning to normal." Umm yes hello Princess Celestia... ummm how are you? Something I can help you with?"

=============================================

A shadowy form slips from the rocks above the cavern mouth tossing two changeling bodies off the side of the volcano. The masked figure looks down at the opening shifting the wide brimmed fedora atop her head and hops down to the hole.

Her ears perk listing to the complaints of the ponies and dragon that slipped in before her, before she sneaks in herself following after them. There was a powerful presence here in this place as well as a familiar tinge of madness that she could not identify.

She spots one of the arrows on the wall though the feeling was coming from another path. She opted to chose instinct this time and trotted down the divergent hall, leaving the others to look after themselves.

==================================================

"This is a bit of history that is quite a strong focus for me as it is the downfall of our civilization. The first dragon war happened for one reason and one reason only. Revenge." Jade explains."As a species ponies are a traitorous and cowardly lot. Like all races there are exceptions to that stereotype, though for the most part it takes very little to make the average pony freak out over nothing. I am quite sure you have witnessed it"

"I have first claw experience with that." grumbles Spike thinking of both Pinkie Pie and how the ponies in town panicked over anything.

"This is also quite true in their leaders. The current Princess, Celestia, is no exception to this. It was because of her and the other pony god, Aviana that the seeds of war were planted at all."

"Wait, I know Celestia, she's not any kind of coward or traitor."

"Hmmm, I will admit I have never seen any traces of that from her either in my studies. Perhaps she was an unwitting dupe as many others were in history. Though perhaps cowardice is why she refuses to fight even though what was done to Discord's forces is proof she has the capacity to fight. The draconequus likely would not have even bothered with an army if she had not been so Tartarus bent on destroying him. Then again, he was quite mad as well so there is no direct way to tell, however this is not a lesson on Discord, this is a lesson on the First Dragon War, and to learn about that you must know of the one who started it, a great dragon god named Forgescale."

Spike perked up, he had been curious about this dragon from the get go as he seemed to be the source of all the troubles between ponies and dragons.

"Now this is only what my father told me, though I have no reason to disbelieve him and there is proof in history itself. Forgescale was once an ally to Equestria, a strong supporter of the races working together. To this end he even lent his aid to the ponies in the Sky King War.

"The what?"

" The Sky King War happened in a time were most history was passed on by word of mouth and very little of it was written down. I am unsure of all the details, dragons have very long memories but this event was ages before even most of our gods came to power. There are certain gifts granted to the gods that are coveted because they effect things other than what is of this world. The power to control the sun and the moon are two such powers. While once held by dragons they were stolen by ponies. The unicorns of old in fact used to raise and lower them for ages after the Pony Gods hid themselves away to try and simply watch over their subjects without getting involved in their lives. After the Ponies left the north, a great wizard, Starswirl the Bearded, well one of them any way, it seems the name has been used by a number of pony wizards in history, but I digress. He found a way to simplify the spells that gave control so that it only took one individual to move the celestial bodies rather than a gathering of them as was the norm."

Spike tilts his head knowing Twilight would love this sort of thing.

"The problem was the spell was too potent for a normal unicorn to use with out burning out all the magic in their bodies. He realized that a god was likely the only creature with enough power to do so and despite the protests from the unicorn nobles, he granted the spell to a creature he thought trustworthy and honorable enough to not abuse the power as his kin had been doing. The Sky King, a griffon god of great power and respect,The Sky King was leery at first though he was also intrigued that this unicorn would put more faith in a creature of another race then his own kin. In time he accepted and the world progressed on. With the power to raise the sun and moon taken from them the unicorn nobles were forced to ply their powers in more menial tasks and with their aid the fledgeling nation of Equestria grew more prosperous, just as Starswirl had anticipated."

"See even that history shows ponies are not all bad."

"I said that before whelpling, if I thought all ponies were bad I would not trade with Lodestone. I simply say most because those that are not out only for themselves are much rarer than you think. For a time the Sky King used the power as he had promised though after Starswirl's death greed started to get the better of him. He studied the spell and devised variations of it that could alter the stars and call them from the sky, going so far as to bond the spells to himself so that no other would be able to use the spells even if they learned what was needed to cast them."

"A griffon god made the spell to call meteors?"

"And others so I have been told. He used the abilities to rule harshly over everything. It was the Elements of Harmony that finally put an end to him. A group composed of several nations banding together to end the threat. Two from Equestria, one from the sea, one from the zebra, one from the dragons, and one from a nearly extinct race of creatures called draconequus ..."

"Draconequus ? The only one I know of is Discord... wait?" Spike questions.

"Yes, Discord was a Element bearer, the bearer of Laughter, which is rather fitting of him. He was also thought to be the very last of his kind. The one from the sea was a Sea pony Goddess named Aqua, she bore Generosity, Loyalty was a pony named Andrew, Compassion was a zebra named Ruin, Magic was a pony named Aviana, and the dragon bore Honesty, his name was Forgescale.."

"Aviana..."

"Indeed, the group of them defeated the griffon though the beast scattered his spells to the corners of the world in the hopes that the world would pay for ending his tyranny. However it did not work like that. When he was killed all his powers were lost save the ability to move the sun and moon,since they were granted to him by a spell created by a pony, these instead went to his killer. Ruin gained control of the sun and the moon after dealing the deathblow to the Sky King. The other powers the griffon created appeared in other gods as they were born so the celestial skills were never lost. Ruin decided he did not wish the powers and offered them to the others. Aqua and Aviana refused to allow each other to have it and neither wished for Forgescale to have the powers. None of them wanted Discord to have them and thus it was decided that they would be granted to the next griffon god that was born. He would be properly raised and then the abilities would be given to him and he would be watched closely to prevent another Sky King. When the time came the powers were given to the griffon chick."

Jade downs the last bit of the gem cake Spike had brought before continuing.

"Quite good though we perhaps need to make a bigger one. Any way, peace was achieved for a very long time, all nations thrived and enjoyed this time, but then the goddess Aviana fell to her own greed. She used her own friends to steal power from her sister, a goddess that had ruled the ponies fairly if from the shadows. She was one who had secretly guided the ponies to their new lands from the frozen north, with the aid of the Windigo. It was Aviana who convinced her sister to rule over the ponies rather than guide them from afar, and it was Aviana who tricked Forgescale into helping destroy her sister so that she may claim full control over Equestria."

Spike's jaw drops wondering how this dragon knew all of this, so far a great deal of what he was saying matched up with things Twilight had found out, but this was far more information than he expected any one else to know. Even Twilight had only come across it recently. Jade was speaking as if this was all old news to him.

"Being the Bearer of Honesty Forge Scale was furious when he found he had been tricked and went to confront Aviana directly. During that time Celestia came into being and the pair of them used the Elements of Harmony to seal the malignant force Aviana created, along with Forgescale in Tartarus. My father claimed the last things Forgescale saw before the gates closed were the triumphant looks of the two ponies goddess as he was locked into a torturous hell for thousands of years."

"Celestia did that? That matches the book, but I don't think she knew..."

"It really did not matter at that point. No one knows what Forgescale endured while in that realm and he never spoke of it. When he was trapped, he was young by a dragons standards and nearly a child by a god's. When he returned he was a scarred monster of a dragon that wielded powers from the very pits of Tartarus themselves. I cannot fantom the amount of power and hubris it must have taken to tear apart the very fabric of reality to enact revenge. All for naught as after he emerged, he found the source of his ire, the very creature whom he wished revenge on was already long gone from the world, yet the other who sealed him remained alive and was ruling a land far larger than had existed when he was last free."

Spike tilts his head a little feeling the strange passion Jade spoke with as he spoke about Forgescale, it was rather odd the amount of emotion he was placing into it.

"He returned home to find his seat of power was gone taken up by a upstart dragon god whose power was little more than show. A draconian civil war broke out, and was over in less than a year as Forge Scale claimed leader ship of all dragon kind, whether they liked it or not. He sired many whelps during his time and with so many females it is a almost sure bet that any dragon with even a hint of red in them are his kin. Once his children reached a proper age, my father raised them up to be his generals, for he felt it was only those he sired that could be trusted with his goals and legacy. Those who did not meet with his expectations were killed or simply used as fodder in battle. Unlike most he did not consider any dragon to be below another simply in terms of their coloration or mixed breeding. If one could prove themselves to be worthy of a position, they were granted it. Those who did not wish for war, but did not fight against him he let be, the rest he banded together into the first Flame Party and launched the attack against Equestria. "

Spikes eyes widen as the green dragon seems to get a bit bigger as the rather passionate rant continues..

"Again he was betrayed by one of his own, a trusted general of his forces tricked by a pony into turning on Forgescale, and when my father fell so too did his army, so too did the force seeking to cleanse the taint of the betrayers and the curse they brought to the land..."

Spike steps back, swallowing hard, looking up at the now massive dragon before him, the green fades slowly from the figures scales turning to a cherry red that seems to flicker with its own internal flame. Ashen gray claws that are almost silver, each larger than he was, dig into the ground as the dragon towers above Spike fire burring in it's eyes.

"...sss...Silverclaw..." Spike whimpers...

"Ahh, you have heard of me... nothing good I would expect..." chuckles Silver Claw settling back on his haunches." Perhaps that was a bit too dramatic of a reveal... oh do calm down, I do not harm my own kind unless they instigate a conflict."

============================================================

Rarity cowered under the bed, wishing she knew Twilight's teleportation spell so that she could be any where but under the gaze of the alicorn Princess of the Sun. It had seemed such a good idea at the time too, Princess Luna had even suggested she could look through her closet and see if there was anything she might like to have.

All she needed to do was use the voice changing necklace if any one came to the door while Luna went along with the others and tell them to go away.

Granted that all looked much better before, she was sure neither of them expected the ruse to be found out after barely a day. Rarity did not think anything terribly bad would happen, though that may depend on how mad Princess Celestia was, Luna had put on a rather convincing show of indignant anger the day prior.

A low rumble sounds from Celestia's throat that had Rarity covering her face with her hooves. She yelps as she was yanked out from under the bed by Celestia's magic and lifted up to hang upside down before the Princess the frown on her face enough make a hydra flinch. Wait... she was laughing?

Rarity yelps again as shes flipped right side up, still floating before Celestia for a moment before she is set down atop the bed, the frown clearly a rather wide smile from this angle.

"Hehe, she actually managed to fool me this time, she is indeed getting better." Celestia chuckles.

"Umm, not to wonder about your mood Princess, but you are not mad? Rarity questions hesitantly.

"No, not in the slightest, granted I will of course need to give that impression of anger when she returns, but that she went out of her way to go help her friends is by far a greater step towards her recovery than I thought her capable of. And she risks defying me as well to do so. She is starting to be the sister I remember again."

"But you told her not to go... What about all of the risk of her returning to Nightmare Moon?"

"There is that risk yes, but it is not so high as my sister likes to think. Besides my little pony, as clever as you are, surely you must understand that sometimes the only way to get some pony to do something is by telling them they cannot do it."

Dash was sure one of the ponies behind her was screaming... maybe both, it was hard to tell. The pair were caught in her slipstream and were doing their best not to be pulled out of it.

The ground was getting closer by the second. With the way the pair behind her were flying they wouldn't be able to turn as well as she could so best to put them at the heaviest part of the fighting. She shifted her course angling to a spot just before the HQ base camp. She banks suddenly letting the two behind her drive towards the target while she alters her own course just enough to hit a spot closer to the river.

The two ponies behind her panicked as she suddenly turned away. The wave of concussive force from the rain boom pulling them along to impact the ground with a rainbow colored mushroom cloud.

Pinkie Pie had somehow gotten most of the other flying Guards to land and brace for the impact so the majority of those hit were the changelings, and the diamond dog's ears.

Fluttershy looks up and had enough time to tackle Apple Jack into the mud. She hunkers down over AJ in her armor before the blast of concussive energy washes over the clearing. Fluttershy's thick plate armor rattles loudly as the changelings are bounced about the clearing crashing into each other and the trees and rocks.

Three massive explosions of color and sound erupt from the points of impact where the three winged ponies hit. Dash grins feeling the sudden jar under her hooves as the sonic wave hit the ground before she did, cushioning the landing and sending a wave of force out from the point of impact. It was still a hard landing, hopefully the other two were smart enough not to try and land with their faces.

The impact sent the changelings flying and sent most of the diamond dog forces into howling fits clutching at their ears. It was not a victory over the changelings, but it would give them all a bit of breathing room before they recovered to try and swarm again.

She shakes out her wings looking at Fluttershy as AJ crawls from underneath the armored pony to retrieve her hat from a nearby tree.

"Why tha heck did yah crash over here Rainbow!?" snaps AJ.

"You two looked like you could use some help, besides the Captains had the rest of it down pat..." Dash smirks." I think"

===============================

Pinkie pie leans over the edge of the crater, down at a pair of dazed pony Captains laying at the bottom. Zecroa peers over the edge of the crater from the other side curiously.

MEDIC!" Pinkie screams out.

"You need not yell into my ear, if you pay attention I am right here." winces Zecora.

"Yeah but I always wanted to yell that." Pinkie smiles.

"PRESS THE ATTACK GET THE BASE CAMP UP AND PUSH ON. WE KNEW THIS WAS NOT GOING TO BE EASY, GET TO WORK YOU DOGS AND STOP SNIVELING" a griffon with an excessive amount of ribbons on his uniform bellows, drowning out the sounds of the whining Diamond Dogs and the echos of the shock wave off the volcano..

"OOOOH he looks like he knows the value of a good shouting. I'm gonna go make friends, you help these two out okay Zecora?" Pinkie Pie bounces off towards the griffon as Zecora sighs looking at the cursing Captains at the bottom of the pit.

==================================================

Rhede leans over looking into the room where the masked pony had gone. To be perfectly honest the costume was a silly looking, seriously, who wears a cape?

Movement behind him drew his attention to the group of slightly less quiet ponies and dragon slinking up behind him, he spares them a small glance before before pulling back the hood and fading into view. Bleu spots him and runs through a rapid fire set of coloration's that made his eyes hurt, but was enough to prove it was her the same as his cloak.

"You find anything fluffy rump?" mutters the dragon peering around the corner.

"Dammit Bleu stop calling me names..." growls Rhede quietly.

"Well I know you are you now... whats the masked pony up too?"

"Not sure she seems to be digging around for something." Rhede sighs.

Twilight leans around the corner peering into the room. Floor to ceiling of this chamber was filled with stuff. Gear packs, books, treasure chests, gems,various odd items, weapons, and piles of other bric a brak filled the large room. In the middle of the room digging though a half rotted chest was the masked pony. The outfit was a fancy looking costume of dark gray and purple with a wide brim hat, a billowing cape and a M clasp at her throat.

It was decidedly Mare-Do-Well.

Twilight frowns stepping out into the door way despite the others silent protests.

"Who are you and why are you in that costume?" Twilight questions loudly.

The masked pony slowly turns glaring back at the armored Twilight before whirling around fully, sending a mass of daggers at the purple unicorn. Twilight yelps falling back over her own hooves as the daggers bounce off the armor. The masked pony snatches up a book from the chest she was looking into sending a pile of papers flying as well. She tucks the book into a saddle bag under her cape and turns towards the floundering Twilight.

"What the heck did you do that for? I only asked a question." grumbles Twilight.

"I thought that armor looked familiar." comments Mare-Do-Well. " So where are the others then?"

"Now that is a voice I recognize, granted I should have realized it was you just from the daggers."

Rhede steps around the doorway his eyes narrowing as he stares at the masked mare.

"Well well, now you are here too, I expect your little striped pet is not far behind." Mare-Do-Well snarls.

"Of course, every one who want's your head on a stick is here." Rhede growls. "Been a while Scarlet."

"Not long enough Pelt." snarls the masked Scarlet.

=================================================

"Why should I believe that. You... you attacked all those Guards... and Shining Armor...!"

"No little whelping, they attacked me first and I defended myself..." Silver Claw holds up a fore claw showing the large gash across it."They managed to strike a blow too, honestly there were a hundred or so of them after only me. It is with no small amount of swallowing my own pride to say that had they been better trained I would be dead. Right now."

"Yeah right, except those two working for you nearly killed Big Mac and Fluttershy! That's why the guards showed up in the first place!"

"At the moment I cannot be too picky with whom I associate with. Those two were only told to recover a certain book so we might know what happened while we were in stone. The attempted rape and murder were all their own ideas. More proof of ponies true natures..."

"But... wha, what are you going to do to me...?"

"Do? Why would I do anything? You came here to learn the history of your kind did you not?" Silver Claw smirks lightly."If you wish for the lesson to end you may simply leave. Though if you inform any one of my location I will be gone by the next time you arrive. I have a feeling though you will not, simply from what I have taught you thus far."

"But that had to all be lies... how.."

"My father told many of us why he hated the ponies, for certain there are those that might be worthy within the races ranks. No species is truly worthless, but as a whole, as I stated before, ponies are a greedy and cowardly lot. They are willing to strike down their fellows to save themselves or make themselves stronger. I have seen it in the wars and I have seen it in the life here, our meeting was not chance whelping."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have been watching you for some time, it was quite fortuitous I met Lodestone, as this made it all the easier to finally contact you."

"Watching me? "Spike mutters glancing around as he hides behind a rock." Why?"

"Do stop cowering,it is unbecoming for a dragon. I have stated I will not harm you. "

"I don't trust you..."

"As well you should not at this juncture all you have is my word, despite what you may have read that is a rather strong bond with in certain dragon groups. I did reveal myself to show I have no reason to lie, my father was the Element Bearer of Honesty after all, he did try pass that to his hatchlings as a matter of principle. Besides if I had wanted to harm you why would I have bothered with all of this conversation and history? I could have ended you as Jade when you first arrived with Lodestone or again when you came by yourself."

Spike swallows still behind the rock though the massive dragon had yet to make a move closer.

"I can tell that you believed much if not all of what I have said and that is fine as well. I admit some may be colored by a dragons take on things, and most history tends to be written by the victors. After all why would Celestia do her best to hide all knowledge of her sister and the disaster that was caused by her? It is just something again that proves my point."

"That doesn't answer the question. Why were you watching me?"

"Ooh yes, I suppose not, you will have to excuse me it has been far to long since I have had a chance for any sort of scholarly discussion. I have have been watching you young whelping for one reason that you clearly are unaware of yourself, but that I can sense from you quite easily. You are exactly the type I need to help me with my goals."

"I won't help you destroy Equestria."

Silver Claw sighs. "That has never been one of my goals. My main goal is to free my father, he was... well is, the only family I have and this is twice he has been unjustly imprisoned by the pony gods. I do not need your aid for that. Even if I did you are far too young for the conflict freeing him would entail.

Spike glances back to the woods wondering if he could run or if he should listen. Silver Claw was right at some points. A great deal of what he said matched up with some of Twilight's research and that book Bleu had found about the changelings and the love potion.

"Yea so what is it? Why are you watching me?"Spike questions, curiosity having won out.

"With the dragons in the current bestial state they are in, even with the help of my father bringing, them back to the heights of civilization would be a long arduous road. The aid of another dragon god such as yourself would speed that process along quite nicely..."

=============================================================

The clang of daggers connecting mid flight fills the room along with the barely audible clatter of hooves, as the two assassins dart around the room in a flurry of flying steel and frantic dodging.

Rhede's brow furrows in concentration, though the masked pony seems to simply be smiling under her mask.

Bleu checks on Twilight as she shakes off the shock of the attack while Starfall watches the corridor in case something comes up behind them, Velkorn was somewhere, but still hiding under her cloak. Rhede knew that Scarlet was at a disadvantage here, so why was she still smiling?

"What the buck are you doing here Scarlet?" snarls Rhede losing a bit of his mane to a dagger that got past his defenses.

"None of your business Pelt, though as soon as you are out of my way I can get out of here, my jobs done." chuckles Scarlet hopping back through the piled items in the room, using statuary and the treasure piles as cover." You being here might be considered a bonus, though I don't have time to play with all of you."

A blast of magic knocks the hat off the mares head turning it to stone as twilight gets back to her hooves.

"Well that's a dirty trick, no fair throwing spells at a poor little earth pony...yeep!" Scarlet ducks as another blast turns a bag of scrolls to rock.

Rhede and Bleu both look at Twilight who seems quite pissed, both of them rather shocked at the sudden aggressive turn of the purple unicorn.

"So she's the one who nearly killed Big Mac..."Twilight growls." Do you have any idea how much that upset my friends?!"

"Holy crap, Sparkle Butts being useful?" Bleu exclaims.

Another blast from the armored Unicorn sends Scarlet diving for cover, she sends a slew of daggers at the unicorn only to have them bounce ineffectively off the armor barely even causing Twilight to flinch. Scarlet mutters to herself planning to try for the mares eyes or exposed mouth in the next shot, when her cover explodes from a blast of lightning. Before the masked pony can offer a retort another pair of daggers is flung her way forcing her to move again, things were getting bad.

Scarlet scrambles for cover franticly kicking gems and piled items about as she tries hiding behind other objects barely avoiding getting blasted, stabbed, or turned back to stone by the skin of her teeth. The mare curses, risking behind a massive pile of treasure as a blast of lightning strikes the pile.

Rather than scattering the massive pile of coins and gems with the blast, the mass instead screams out in pain and rears up with a massive roar and a crash of items tumbling from it. All of them stare a moment as the pile of treasure flails and thrashes before the glitter and golden disguise fades from the figure. A massive chitinous form of what might once have been a dragon slams its claws to the ground staring down at the group in the door way with bulbous insetiod eyes.

"Bout time he woke up." Scarlet states drawing the attention of the dragon.

The masked pony grins snapping a gold wire around her foreleg and with a sudden flash of magic turns into a changeling, though her saddlebags and cape remain the same.

"The queen says to kill the intruders!" Scarlet orders the dragon. The beast blinks at the changeling before turning to look at the others in the room with a low growl.

"Oh you incorrigible bitch..." growls Rhede.

"Oh you know you love me... have fun." Scarlet laughs as the dragon rushes the group.

=========================================================

The masked figure perks her ears looking back down the tunnel at the roar. That must be the dragon changeling. It was close where ever it was, perhaps only a hallway over. It was a little worrying that the Queen might have more than just one of those creatures.

Granted that was not the point of her being here. The point of her being here was before her, the Queens throne room.

She peeks around the corner, wide brim hat falling low over her eyes as she scans the room. The place was a mess of green ooze and broken green pods. It oddly looked like it was once a great feast hall as there was a icor covered stone table stretching the length of the long room. At one end was a opening that seemed to lead out side judging by the daylight streaming in the doorway, at the other end a rather elaborately carved throne sat at the head of the table. A variety of old chairs of wood and stone ringed the table and a plethora of old silver ware and cutlery covered it. A large collection of slime and a number of strange pods ran along the walls and ceiling of the room.

The high ceiling and walls of the chamber were covered with these pods, some were broken open though most were still closed and seemed to be pulsing softly.

She trots over to one wiping away the green gunk from the corner of the pod to look in. A griffon of some kind rests bundled up in the strange sack its feathers having already turned black and its body seemingly emaciated, its fore legs already developing a chitinous growth as well.

She moves around checking some of the others finding a few ponies, some cows, diamond dogs, and a cockatrice of all things. It seems the Changelings were not limited to just the intelligent races. Though it was just behind the throne she found the pod she was looking for.

A emaciated gray unicorn pony that that barely seemed to be moving hung suspended in some sort of fluid.

"Jer'rahd..." Mare-Do-Well mutters.

She glances around again before tapping lightly on the casing of the pod, then smashing her hoof into it sending a crack across the egg shell like surface. A few more blows shatter the pod letting the strange liquid inside rush out along with the sodden sickly looking form of the gray unicorn.

The masked pony crouches to check on him as smirk crossing her hidden muzzle as he coughs a gush of the fluid escaping his lungs as he drew in air though remained unconscious. He was still alive and had not started to undergo any visible changes yet.

"I will not allow you to take that one, I am not done feeding from him yet."

She looks up quickly leaping to the side with the unconscious unicorn as a massive blast of energy rips apart the throne and vaporizing the pod he had been in.

"Oooh a little too much kick there, been feeding on that one a bit too much, he's chock full of tasty nutrients a growing changeling needs." Chrysalis cackles stepping in from the path that led outside. "But it looks like someone ordered delivery for dinner tonight. Guess I can savor him a bit longer and just eat you!"

Mare-Do- Well sets the unicorn down behind the edge of the table and turns to face Chrysalis.

"We think that thou shall only be eating our hoof and thine own teeth foul creature." Mare-Do-Well growls, rearing up on her back hooves, dark wings unfurling from under her cape. "Have at thee, cur."

===========================================================

Sickly green flame envelopes the floor where Rhede had been a moment before as the changeling dragon fires off a breath weapon that seemed to be a mix of fire and acid. It growls at the failure and lashes out with a claw at Twilight sending the encumbered unicorn bouncing out the door and down the hall way. A string of curses in several different languages manage to bring a laugh from Bleu though the changeling dragon just seems more pissed that it couldn't kill anything.

"You alright Sparkle Butt?" shouts Bleu.

"Oh just fine, I was only smacked by a freaking dragon!" shouts Twilight trying to pull herself out of the rubble.

"Oh whine whine whine, get up and blast this thing already... bugger." yelps Bleu as she dives out of the way of the beasts tail.

"Sparkle watch the hall, I'm going in." states Starfall.

Starfall seems to blur zipping past the creature, a thin blue line whipping across where she passed. She skids to a stop holding the strange crystal blade in her mouth. At first nothing seemed to have happened and Bleu wondered if she had missed. A roar of pain from the beast proved other wise. It lifts its tail and only half of the length of it raises in a bloody clean cut stump.

"Oh I love these things hehehe." giggles Starfall flicking the blood from her new sword.

"Nice... I need to get me one of those. Maybe not as sharp so I don't have to wear a scabbard three times the blades size to stop from cutting myself but still." Rhede mutters. " Bleu get this thing out of the way so we can get to Scarlet."

"On it Dainty Hooves." Bleu growls her size increasing to nearly match the changeling dragons size. The large blue dragon grins and a odd coloration that looked like a fancy mask that donkey wrestlers wore appears on her head.

Twilight slams her forehead with a hoof nearly braining herself even in the armor.

"Pinkie showed you that Pedro wrestling league thing, didn't she Bleu?" curses Twilight.

"No Bleu here, I am El Super Mega Draco YEHA!" Bleu shouts tackling into the changeling dragon and sending them both crashing into the piled treasure.

"I do not even want to know." mutters Rhede.

==========================================================

Chrysalis had not even seen the masked pony move before it was in her face and had landed at least three blows. Chrysalis bounds back wards her wings propelling her quickly away, barely dodging a strike that hits one of the chairs, shattering the stone furniture as if it was glass. She lashes out with her hooves only to have the masked pony effortlessly flip away with a flap of her wings and land atop the table.

The Queens eyes narrow realizing this was not a normal attacker. Her horn flares firing off another massive blast of energy that rips a hole though the middle of the table vaporizing it and a few of the pods on the wall. The masked pony stood on the table still, having stepped aside from the blast effortlessly, the only damage done was the destruction of a small portion of her cape, though as Chrysalis watched the material slowly repaired itself back.

The masked pony lept off the table spinning in the air so that the flaring cloak masked her outstretched wing. The changeling Queen ducks the blow though the outstretched wing strikes her horn jerking her head to the side and throwing her to the floor from the force. She rolls out of the way as the masked ponies fore hooves crash into he ground where her head was turning the stone to dust.

Chrysalis snarls skipping back, her form changing to resemble a Timber wolf more than a pony, her claws and fangs dripping a green icor.

"An interesting trick, though it shall avail you not. Were I to have been the one to challenge you at the wedding rather than mine sister your head would be adorning a wall some where."

The changeling queen flattens her ears realizing who this was.

"The Princess of the Night..." growls Chrysalis lunging at the masked pony.

Luna easily sidesteps though by the time she realized the attack was not meant for her the queen was past her. The queen smashes open one of the egg cases letting a small half formed changeling fall free. She slashes it with her claws splattering Luna with the blood from the creature.

Luna flinches despite herself though the blood does little more than stain her costume."Tis not acidic? What was that supposed to do. We are not intimidated by your willingness to kill your own, that simply means less work for us later."

"I know a thing or two about you mare." Chrysalis grins shifting her form again to look just like Princess Luna. A smile crossing her face as her horn glows gold before zapping the prone form of Jer'rahd.

Luna's eyes widen under the mask as she leaps forward to stop the Queen though a pair of Changelings she had not seen plow into the side of her sending her crashing into the table scattering silver where across the room. She dispatches the pair quickly enough though in the scant moments that took Jer'rahd had risen to his hooves.

The screams roused him from his slumber. He winces falling from the bed and struggling to free himself from the sheets. He stands shakily to his hooves for some reason a odd lethargy settling in, he felt like he had slept for weeks rather than just the night, it was a uncomfortable feeling. His gaze shifts over the room, was the bed room always this big? He looks to the bed seeing Luna was not present though as his eyes sweep the room again he spots her on the other side of the room with a strange masked pony in a cape and hat, splattered in blood.

The fuzziness vanished from his mind as he saw the blood. His eyes focus on Luna seeing a number of scuffs in her dark coat that might mark where she was hit though no open wounds, she was panting hard as if she had been fighting, though the masked pony did not seem injured or even winded. Where did the blood come from then … ?

He takes a step forward his fore hoof nudging something on the ground. His gaze lowers spotting the small shredded form of a foal strewn across the stone floor. His eyes widened as he looks down to his hooves, tears welling in them at the severed leg that lay before him, and the dark fur that covered it.

"Jer'rahd... she killed Venus..." Luna chokes out pointing at the masked pony. " Help me!"

A low growl escapes the gray unicorns throat. As his head lifts to glare at the masked figure the wall to his left lights up with a blood red coloration as the glow from his eye flares to life.

He roars out charging across the room towards the masked figure, revenge the only thing filling his mind.

*********************************************************************

Luna was not quite sure what was going on though she still knew the warning sighs of Jer'rahd losing it when she saw them. The gray unicorn had looked at the changeling Chrysalis had killed as if he recognized it and then went into a full beserker rage rushed her with a roar.

She dodges to the side barely avoiding the unicorns lashing hooves. A brief flash of light was the only warning she had to throw herself flat to the ground as a beam of energy lanced through the air where her head had been, losing the fedora from the wave of force. She leaps back into the air wings fanning to pull her out of the way as a stone chair smashes into the spot she had been, courtesy of the furious unicorn.

She had not considered this would happen, beating Chrysalis would have been little trouble if things had continued as they were, though with Jer'rahd practically throwing himself at her with no regard to his own safety it would be much harder to get to the queen without hurting or killing him.

Luna fires off her own blast of energy at the changeling only to have a green shield block the shot. The green shield cracked under the blow though Jer'rahd did not seem to notice.

Chrysalis cackles firing off blasts at Luna with no regard to the pods on the wall or Jer'rahd. The Princess of the Night raises her own shield blocking a shot that was going to strike the raging pony and was rewarded with a pair of hooves impacting her side.

She gasps tumbling across the ground and catching herself before she slams into the wall. Jer'rahd was on her before she could even assess the damage done to her. Chrysalis cackles and starts directing more of her attacks at Jer'rahd forcing Luna to block them with her own magic and try to dodge the things the rampaging pony was bringing at her. With out the Waning Moon she was unsure if he could kill her, though with the power Chrysalis was flaunting the changeling queen likely could.

"Hold still cretin and die!" shouts Chrysalis blasting a series of energy bolts at Luna as Jer'rahd rips the remains of the throne from the ground and swings it at the dodging figure.

She fans her wings drifting up over the chair, to have her rump bumps into the wall, before she can react a series of green shields forms around her trapping her in place and Jer'rahd rushes the boxed in masked alicorn.

"Stop General it's me..."Luna begins, though she is cut off by a roar and a loud shout from above.

"SIX STAR FROG SPLASH!"

The vaulted ceiling explodes as a massive black reptilian form crashes through the ceiling with a equally massive blue scaled form atop of it wearing some sort of vibrantly colored mask. The pair smash into the unbroken section of the long stone table.

"WHERES THE REF START THE COUNT!" shouts Bleu just before the changeling dragon flings her off of him.

Jer'rahd looks up as several stones impact slam into him and he slumps to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut.

The others look down through the hole at the mess as Bleu grabs the other dragon in some sort of choke hold and starts throttling him. Luna stands up straight as the green shield fades around her, the very thing that boxed her in protecting her from the falling rocks.

"Chrysalis!" hisses Twilight.

"General Kaisur!" shouts Starfall.

" Scarlet..." snarls Rhede glaring at the masked pony.

"Twilight Sparkle.." growls Chrysalis.

"Oh buck." mutters Luna still disguised as Mare-Do Well.

"GANGWAY!" shouts Bleu as she and the changeling dragon crash through the door way leading out side to a crumbling balcony, the dragons breath weapon setting fire to a number of the pods and and melting them at the same time..

Velkorn darts in from another door flinging back her hood as she skids to a stop in the middle of the chaos.

["Incoming!"]

Twilight glances back at the Velkorn with them, then to the one who just ran in. She pulls the Brilliant Dawn from it's scabbard slapping the one with them in the chest with the flat of the blade. The Velkorn shrieks and starts to flail tumbling through the hole to crash into the ground landing with a sickening thud at Chrysalis's hooves. The real Velkorn winces a little watching herself die from a fall before the changeling was fully revealed.

"Alright Sparkle, you can't kill them directly, but you can do that?" snaps Starfall.

"If they were smart enough not to fight the cancellation it wouldn't hurt them." grumbles Twilight looking down as a swarm of changelings rushes into the room from all sides."As much any way."

************************************************

"Luna!?... Venus! …. Guards?" Jer'rahd shouts looking around the flat gray expanse he was in.

There was nothing as far as the eye could see. No bodies, no assassins, nothing it was a open expanse. One he had seen before however, though the last time he was here Andre had shown up soon after to fight.

"What the buck is this place?" Jer'rahd mutters.

"My prison, where else would it be host..." snarls a deep booming voice from behind him.

Jer'rahd whirls winding up facing little more than a massive claw, lifting his head up his eyes follow the reptilian spiked arm, covered in mismatched scales and spines to a wide thick muzzle full of teeth larger than he was. The creature growls staring down at him, chains of star metal wrapping around the massive thing. Jer'rahd's jaw drops as realizes he is looking up the muzzle of The Beast itself.

"Hello host, I think it is time we talked."

***************************************************

Pinkie Pie bounces over to the large imposing griffon to try and get his attention, though the gold feathered and silver furred creature seemed to ignore her at first, shouting orders to the others as the medics work to pull the Captains from the crater. Pinkie Pie bounces up and down in front of the massive griffon and his fancy outfit trying to gain his attention. The large griffon continues to ignore her as it whirls it's massive claw ripping a changeling from the sky and smashing it into the muddy ground.

The bird twitches a little with every rambling shout of hello from the hopping pink pony before he finally had had enough.

"What is it !?"

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie... who are you?" Pinkie looks up smiling.

The griffon blinks looking down at the earnest expression on the ponies face as if expecting some sort of joke or another. If this one was a changeling , it was the strangest one he ever met.

"You're kidding me?" he mutters.

"Nope I have no idea who you are and you seem interesting so I wanna know." Pinkie states.

"We are in the middle of a battle here and you want introductions?"

"Well yeah it's the best time to do it, Dashie knocked them back for a while the unicorns are turning the ones who are unconscious to stone and the Diamond Dogs finally stopped whining. It's the perfect time to meet new friends." Pinkie responds." On top of that most of them seem to be running away to head back into that big volcano thingy."

The griffon blinks looking up and watching the changelings doing exactly what the pink pony said they were doing.

"Pfft, you are a strange one pony.. wait...Pinkie Pie you say? Hmmph if you really are that one then I will grant you my name if you manage to survive this."

"Oh Okay... see you when we win then." Pinkie hops off leaving a very confused griffon behind her.

*************************************************

"What the buck do you mean talk? What the heck would you want to talk to me about?" snaps Jer'rahd backing up a few paces unnerved by seeing this side of himself face to face.

The beasts shifts, the chains groaning as they barely seem able to hold him.

"I always get bound to the ignorant fools, though I suppose if they were smart they never would wielded Loyalty, let alone have used the books . Those two things require a special sort of stupid."

"What the buck is that supposed to mean?"

"Fine. I will explain this, it is far easier than just assuming you will get it and it is likely faster than waiting for you to ask the proper inane questions to do what needs to be done. I will lend you some of my power so that you may remove the love cursed queen from existence."

"I can do that with out your power."

"Not in the state you are in, she has been draining you for the last three days and it is only though your connection with me that you are even still a pony at all."

"Better I die that allow you to be free."

"You truly are a fool, I did not say I stopped you from dying, I said I stopped you from no longer being a pony. She would have you join her swarm and I would be drug along for the ride, forced to be a slave to another fool who knows not what they are dealing with. At least with that reluctant goddess you follow there is a small chance of my finding my freedom, with the Love Cursed Queen there would be none."

"What?"

The beast rolls all six of its eyes and glares down at him.

"You truly are dense mortal. It is rare I bother to converse with my hosts at all, though this is a dire matter. It does not hurt that the aspect that made you an bearer of the elements is the strongest I have felt in a long time. The stronger the loyalty, the stronger the slave the books make out of it. You tie yourself to others with your loyalty, I would kill them so I may be free. Your goddess has limits to the power she has, magic is nothing with out the others and weakness in the others leads to a weakness in magic. Only you and the zebra were even truly worthy of that which you claimed. Bah, None of this is the point, though your ignorance of that which affects you has distracted me from the crux of the matter."

"Then what is the point, why tell me this crap?"

"So you would listen host, something which you are still not doing. The point, is that the Love Cursed Queen has been feeding you a false reality to keep you subdued as she fed on you. You are nearly depleted of energy now. You will not survive much more with out my aid, and I would not be enslaved by another creature."

"Whats with the chains then?"

"Your will was quite strong at first and as I was forced to devour the mountain, these chains were forged of that accursed metal to contain me."

"I don't recall doing that."

"I don't care what you think you remember host... accept my power and destroy the queen before she enslaves me, I will not even try to free myself for the duration so long as you are not defeated again. That is my offer and I will only give power with out consequence once host."

"So if I stay here what happens?"

"Your body will likely go comatose and die. With no soul present as you are here the Queen will have to feed on and she will likely discard it."

Jer'rahd grins.

"Sounds good to me... not who I wanted to keep me company in the end , but you'll do."

"You think your death will stop me? So long as the books and the Elements exist so do I. Harmony and Entropy, law and chaos, death and life. One cannot exist without another and your life will be meaningless."

"Yeah, but you will be stopped and my friends will never worry about your sorry ass escaping due to me. So it's still a good deal."

The creature chuckles, a rather creepy sound by no stretch of the imagination.

"What's so funny?"

"Your friends will die before you do, they came to save you and are now in a failing conflict against an army they have never faced before. Add to that they wish to kill their greatest ally because she wears a mask and are combating a goddess who is surging with the power she has stolen from you. Though if you are alright with their deaths as well as Twilight Sparkle's, the force of Guards Celestia sent and perhaps the entirety of the world when the Cursed King reunites with his Queen then by all means. Feel free to stay here and listen to me call you a fool in several thousand languages. Perhaps I might even teach you zebra to pass the time as everything you care for dies."

*******************************************

"Scarlet..." a dagger is flicked from Rhede's tail punctuating the name, as he slides down the rubble with Twilight their focus on the masked pony. Rhede skids to a stop as his dagger is blocked by a dark blue glowing shield that forms between the masked pony and her attackers.

"What? Twilight looks at the shield as it drops suddenly. " A shield spell? I thought Scarlet was a earth pony?"

"She is grumbles, this may be Nocturne however." Rhede mutters taking note of the dark horn on the now hat less ponies head.

Bleu flaps back inside from the hole firing a blast of lightning at the flailing changeling dragon outside.

"You wanna peicea me come on tall dark and drooly come get some!?" snarls Bleu making a rude gesture at the changeling dragon outside.

"Enough with the theatrics fools, destroy them!" Chrysalis shouts as a swarm of changeling rushes out of nearly every crevice rushing towards the group.

An explosion of rock, pods, an changeling bodies erupts in the rooms center. A battered and slime covered gray unicorn flings the remains of the stone table off of him crushing a number of the changelings as he drops it with a exhausted sigh. He shakes himself off, half lidded gaze looking between Bleu and then Chrysalis who quickly changes to look like Luna again.

"Oh shit he's up." mutters Mare-Do -Well. "Be careful he was under thine enemies control a moment before."

Twilight's eyes narrow as she scrutinizes the costumed pony "So he is under the queens control... just like my brother was."

"Boss?" questions Bleu.

The gray unicorn turns trotting over to Chrysalis seemingly not noticing the swarm around her. The changeling Queen grins evilly As Starfall utters a string of curses that made several of the changelings blush.

"Umm Starfall you can still beat him right?" mutters Bleu.

"Sure if we were in a spar, you know how he gets when hes out for blood..." complains Starfall gliding down with the others.

"Destroy them Jer'rahd, they attacked your love and killed Venus how can you allow such assassins to live?" snaps Chrysalis.

"Pretty easily since they didn't do shit."

Chrysalis glances down as a pair of rear hooves slam hard into her face clearly shattering her jaw and perhaps even her skull though the damage had healed by the time she hit the ground.

Twilight yelps loudly as shes lifted into the air by the Waning Moon's scabbard and yanked towards the mass of changelings. A quick jerk yanks the blade free of the scabbard sending Twilight flying off in a arc to crash into another wall. The blades whips down towards the prone Chrysalis only to be deflected by a changeling griffon throwing itself in the way of the blow. Before Jer'rahd can attack again a massive buffalo like creature plows into his side sending him tumbling across the room to skid to a stop at Bleu's feet.

"Son of a bitch that hurt." snarls Jer'rahd.

"Boss?" Bleu questions." Are you alright?"

"Don't worry I'm fine, the WALL BROKE MY FALL!" hollers Twilight from the other side of the swarm

"I will have your head for that peasant" hisses Chrysalis.

"Bring it you vile whore, after what you put me through, I am going to decorate this room with your insides!" thunders Jer'rahd galloping across the room and plowing into the mass of changelings before the queen.

"Oh for Celestia's sake does he ever stop?" grumbles Starfall.

"Nope, and I for one am glad to see that." smirks Bleu.

======================================================

A mud covered Applejack and Fluttershy trudge into the camp as shouts of soldiers fill the air and groups of Guards of all types rush past the pair.

Pinkie Pie bounds up looking the two of them over before pointing and laughing at them. Applejack flicks her tail splattering the pink pony with mud snorting in annoyance at her laughing. Pinkie looks down at the splattered mud covering her, giggles, and somersaults off making pig noises.

"Ah am never gonna understand that mare..." mutters AJ.

"I think she is trying to do what Bleu did in the past and keep moral up... though it seems like we don't need it." Fluttershy mutters as Rainbow Dash flies over.

"This is awesome, they are fleeing in terror from my might HA HA!" Dash exclaims.

"What in tarnation are you talking about?"

"All the changelings are running back to the hive, the forces are sweeping forward capturing any they can get their hooves on. The main brunt of them are probably cowering in a corner of the volcano already. All because of my awesome skills."

"Not to be a downer umm Rainbow Dash, but I don't think that's it at all..." Fluttershy mumbles.

"Huh then what is it then?" Dash snaps seeming insulted.

"Well with ants and bees, when the hive or the queen is attacked they all rush back to protect it.. so I think, though I am not really certain, Twilight and the others might be fighting Chrysalis at the moment and the drones are going back to help."

"Not a bad guess sugar, but we dunno fer sure." Apple Jack comments before a roar fills the air.

Looking up the trio see a chitinous black dragon burst out from the side of the volcano. A large blue dragon with a brightly colored mask on stands in the hole that was made for a moment before shouting something at the other dragon and slipping inside. The black dragon rights itself rushing back before having to dodge a blast of lightning from the hole.

"Looks like proof to me." says Pinkie sagely popping up behind Fluttershy. " Looks like Super Mega El Draco really took those videos I borrowed from Cranky to heart."

================================================

The bellow of rage and mad attacks did not seem to sway the resolve of the drones and warriors surrounding the Changeling Queen, but then the wall of bodies pressing on the furious unicorn only stopped him from moving forward for the moment.

As the sound from the first impact of the battle died in the room the air was quickly filled with the flash of magic, the whistle of daggers, and the blast of flame and lightning from breath weapons.

Mare– Do-Well darts around Rhede running up Bleu's back and leaping over the Changelings to land crushingly atop a group of them attempting to attack Jer'rahd's flank. The Gray unicorn spares a glance at the masked pony before returning his attention to the fray.

Starfall grins drawing both her thin blades and shedding the bulky scabbards, seemingly quite content to be rid of the only things that her new weapons had yet to cut though. She darts among the changelings Blade sweeping through the attackers like scythes through wheat.

Twilight keeps her back to the wall she had hit, her horn glowing hot as she blasts the approaching drones turning them to stone and slowly building a small wall around herself.

Bleu pops up behind a Changeling Chimera her claws sinking into its sides as she lifts the flailing beast up over her head and falls backwards bringing the creature down to smash head first into the floor and its fellow drones.

Rhede rushes back up the rubble flinging daggers about and felling changelings with each shot. His smirk fades as he flicks his tail and no daggers fly out. Cursing loudly he rushes up the rubble back into the room above followed by a group of changelings.

Velkorn bounces about striking vital points on the creatures she recognized letting their unconscious forms fall to the floor and letting the ones she didn't recognize take themselves or others out by dodging when they tried to hit her.

Chrysalis fires off energy blasts trying to hit the attackers in the midst of her swarm, shouting out orders to the drones as even more of the deformed insectiod creatures pour into the room.

=============================================================

Twilight winces, pressing tighter to the wall as the forces kept coming, her head was starting to hurt, threatening to make the scar she received teleporting to Canterlot that much bigger.

The waves of changelings suddenly stop climbing over the wall of stone bodies, she looks up seeing the top start to rock as the changelings push the precarious stone statues over atop of the unicorn.

==========================================

Rhede curses rushing back into the treasure room grabbing up anything that even remotely looked dangerous on the way and slinging it at the changelings chasing him. Several more fell to the edges of plates and broken chunks of rock though many were simply knocked out by the impromptu weaponry the earth pony was using.

"Damn it what sort of bucking language consists of just screaming kekekeke over and over? I don't get these damn things at all." snaps Rhede bounding up a pile of the treasure as a massive blue scaled tail whips though the changelings sending them flying.

"We need to construct additional pylons..." shouts Bleu laughing as the changelings try to swarm over her only to get flung to the sides as she shakes like a dog drying off from a swim.

"What the hell are you talking about... INCOMING!" Rhede shouts as the changeling dragon plows into Bleu's side sending them both through another wall.

"This is ridiculous... wha...?" Rhede blinks as the dust from destroyed wall settles showing a room filled with statues on the other side of the wall, all of them either mounted or floating at odd angles, and all of them of Discord.

"What the buck is going on here?"

=====================================================

"So Twilight let slip that Rainbow Dash is descended from me, like my great great great or whatever granddaughter... how the heck do I bring this up? Is it even a thing?" states Starfall flicking her wing and nearly cutting a changeling in half as she spins the second blade sliding along her other wing to impale a changeling diamond dog causing it to fall back into it's fellows.

["I do not know why you ask me. I have no idea how to bring something like that up."] states Velkorn as she leaps into the air landing all four hooves on the head of a changeling manticore driving it into the ground and rendering the beast unconscious.

"Isn't that Zecora your niece or something? How did you manage to ask her about that?" Starfall asks ducking under a changelings attack severing the creatures foreleg for its trouble before spinning and slamming her rear hooves into its chest flinging it back into another mass of them causing a whole pile up of the creatures falling over themselves.

["No, she came to me, evidently I was famous enough to be recognized by her. I suppose it helps I am a doctor and wrote all those books."] Velkorn states, her fore hooves bringing a pair of changelings heads together hard enough for impact to sound like coconuts colliding before they fall.

"Crap .. always considered writing a book on flying skills, but its hard to write about something like that, flying is more a physical experience, it's easier to teach the skills then write them down." grumbles Starfall blocking a changeling griffons claw and severing the beasts hand with a flick of her wing.

["I am sure there is some one who can help you breach the subject, perhaps one of the Apple's I have heard they are close. Perhaps even lovers if what I am hearing is correct."] Velkorn comments flinging one changeling into another and sending the pair tumbling through a doorway.

"Crap, here I was hoping she had better taste then one of Rhede's relatives." Starfall sighs tossing some small unknown creature over her head with the flat of her blade sending it into another changelings head.

=======================================================

Jer'rahd blocks an attack with the blade gripped in his mouth trampling a changeling under hoof before gutting another attacker and trying to push forward only to have two of the bug creatures replace each one he killed. Every step towards Chrysalis was met with another wave of these infernal bug creatures.

Several of them had tried to take the form of Venus, his friends, or even Luna. After he beheaded a few of the copies and sent others falling to the ground screaming just by blocking with his sword they stopped trying to disguise themselves.

He was not sure the deal with that, but when they didn't try to take on another ponies form just smacking them with his sword did little more than annoy them. He was not in the mood to be simply annoying.

The issue right now was his magic, the surge of power the beast had loaned him was rapidly waning against the tide of bodies before him. The malnourishment from days with out food or drink was wearing heavily on the rest of him.

He turns as a changeling screams behind him, a hoof caving in the side of its face as the masked pony hits it and whirls to take out another one to clear a spot to land. A blast of magic from her flash fries a small group of them giving the pair the first breathing room he had seen since the fight started.

"Not bad assassin, or what ever you are." mutters Jer.

"You are weak, you need to fall back. After what was done to you, you should not even be standing." Mare-Do -Well comments some strain in her voice as if she was trying to speak a language unfamiliar to her. She whips about, her tail clotheslines a changeling that was moving up behind them.

"You don't know me very well then do you, gonna take more than these idiots to make me retreat." growls Jer'rahd.

"Honestly I expected that, I also expect that you are barely standing, your movements are far more sluggish than what they should be. All that energy you are missing the queen has..." Mare-do Well was cut off as a beam blasts from the horn of the aforementioned queen at her only to impact hard against a green glowing shield that forms before the pair.

The shield slowly starts to crack due to the energy, though the beam fades before it does. Jer'rahd pants around the grip of his sword dropping the shield and looking to the rush of changelings.

"Pay attention mare, this is battle, not some sort of game." snaps Jer'rahd rushing back into the fray with a roar.

"Oh you did not just scold me..." grumbles Mare-Do-Well darting after him.

=================================================

Pinkie Pie hops along with the charging Guards staying within sight of the large griffon she had targeted. The few changelings that got near enough to her were either dispatched by her party cannon or some how managed to miss her catastrophically and knock themselves out with their own hooves.

She glances up at the volcano looming above her with a large smile on her face as the allied group pours into caves, taking out the changelings as they progress.

She had been waiting for her hoof to go itchy, but so far nothing was happening. It had stopped for a time and no one had died that she knew of, though it picked back up again right before Fluttershy had been attacked and continued to twinge every few days with no sign of any pony even being in any danger until now. Fluttershy's animal friends being killed might have been why it was going crazy that day, as they were losses that truly bothered her friend. Normally her Pinkie Sense only told her of immediate events with in the hour or so, the itchy hoof however was never tested enough to see how long it would take. At least it had been quiet the last few days.

All her other Pinkie Senses were going strong. Her tail twitches and she flips the party cannon to point upward as she takes a step to the left. The changeling trying to drop from a tree to surprise her instead lands in the cannon. Pinkie spins the weapon as the creature tries to claw out of it, its head poking up from the end of the cannon to hiss at her as she points the party cannon and mashes the button launching the changeling into its fellows with a loud boom and a shower of confetti.

"STEEEERIKE!" Pinkie shouts as the group is knocked down like bowling pins.

This was fun.

=============================================

Twilight looks out from behind one of the few still intact pods around the edges of the room. The teleport had given her a headache, though she would have to suffer through it, for the moment the changelings all seemed preoccupied with other targets and had not noticed she was not buried.

Most of the changelings were rushing over to Mare-Do-Well and Jer'rahd trying to protect Chrysalis. Bleu and Rhede were back through the hole in the other room and Starfall and Velkorn were fighting around a growing pile of bodies, though the pair were being forced towards one of the doorways.

Twilight sighs looking about trying to figure what to do, the moment they noticed her they would be all over her again. She couldn't cast anything big at that point... unless.

Her horn glows brightly as she bites her lip pushing through the pain. Starfall and Velkorn vanish from the middle of their pile reappearing next to the armored unicorn.

Velkorn catches her balance rather quickly though Starfall lands shakily looking rather green as she tries to make sure she doesn't see her lunch again.

"I need you two to keep the changelings off of me for a bit, I have an idea."... states Twilight trying to rub her aching head through the armor.

=======================================================

A blast of lightning cooks a number of the changelings trying to swarm Rhede though the changeling dragon takes the distraction to tackle Bleu ,its claws digging into her scales. Bleu shrinks in size suddenly slipping free before returning to full size and grabbing it's stump of a tail and yanking it off the ground to throw on another pile of Changelings that was rushing in.

"Rhede much as I am sure you like to do nothing more than stand there and look pretty, would you mind doing something? Rhede...? Rhede? What... Oh COME ON!" Bleu growls glaring down at the lump of gold and old gear that was propped up and draped with a robe and a swath of red cloth to look like the earth pony.

"Damn it where the buck did he go?"

======================================

Captain Peach Blossom steps back yanking on his spear and kicking the changeling that had become impaled on it off with a fore hoof. He was still a little shaken by the impact with the ground, though like the Night Guard Captain, Lionheart he was uninjured and rushing back into the fray.

It did not make him less annoyed with the Element of Loyalty however.

Even that bit of addling did not slow him down when the push towards the hive began. No one was sure why they were all falling back, but the gathered forces were not going to miss the opportunity.

Knocking aside another changeling with a small squad of troops at his back he was greeted with the sight of half a dozen changelings beaten unconscious or imbedded with daggers. That there were bodies was not odd, that they were arraigned into an arrow pointing further down the hall however was decidedly so.

Lionheart tosses his head, flicking the blood off his halberd as he trots up beside the pegasus looking at the arrow.

"Think it's a trap?" mutters the half dragon.

"Maybe, though it may also be Miss Sparkle's group." Peach Blossom responds."In either case it's a lead, I'm tired of running around in this maze of tunnels, lets go."

========================================

A beam of energy blasts apart a group of changelings trying to swarm over Jer'rahd. The unicorn growls at the masked pony who seems to smirk under her mask.

"That is twenty three to nineteen, my lead, now then what was that about this not being a game?" Mare-Do-Well chuckles.

"I warned Bleu not to keep score, I am warning you the same... GET DOWN!" Jer'rahd tackles the masked pony as a long glowing whip like beam of light slashes across where they were beheading a changeling that was sneaking up behind them.

I am tired of playing with you foals!" The queen shouts as another tendril of sickly green energy forms from her horn lashing out with a crackle of electricity and a wave of heat. The beams rip apart the ground near them sending body parts and rock every where.

Jer'rahd raises a shield wincing as it was cut in half by one of the energy whips. Mare-Do-Well yanks him aside by his tail before the beam hits him as it cuts through his shield. He mutters a halfhearted thanks before the pair split, rushing away from the lashing energy whips.

The masked pony fires off a small grouping of dark energy bolts most of which get knocked out of the air by the whips, though one strikes the changeling queens wing searing the appendage as if it had been doused in acid.

Chrysalis screams out, the mass energy tendrils growing ticker as she pours more power into the attack. The whips acting more like snake heads striking out at movement and destroying anything they touched, including the ground, bodies, and changeling drones stupid enough not to move.

Jer'rahd glances to the queen as he dodges, the Waning Moon gripped in his teeth as he could not muster the energy to even levitate it right now. His eyes narrow as he watches the bug like wing grow back.

"I hope you have something more up your sleeve assassin, that didn't seem to phase her much." Jer'rahd growls around the blade's grip as he finds himself standing next to Mare-Do-Well again.

"She is destroying more of her forces than we are, I would say this is a advantage for us."

"If we live though this freaking attack at any rate." grumbles Jer'rahd getting ready to rush forward again when the flash of a spell lights the whole room in a purple glow.

The pair risk a glance back at the armored purple pony standing on a pile of statues flanked by Velkorn, Starfall, and a mass of fallen changelings.

The energy wave blasts across the room causing the pair to wince though nothing happens to them as it washes over them. However every changeling that it strikes, alive or dead, rapidly turns to stone. The wave of power breaks over Chrysalis, her flesh quickly hardening to gray rock starting from her legs.

The hydra like whips vanish as the stone that was encompassing the queen begins to slow, the mares insect like body rapidly changes to other forms, the effect disrupting the spell and slowly reversing it.

"Something as simple as this will not be enough to stop ... oh shit..." Chrysalis begins before the forms of Jer'rahd and Mare-Do-Well fill her vision, as both leap at her partially bound form with intent to kill.

Chrysalis screams in terror as the two swing hoof and blade, seeking to end her reign for good.

The attack never lands however, as both of them are knocked out of the air by a tendril of black smoke and a wall of mist rising between Chrysalis and the others glowing eyes forming a a ponies head solidifies in the mist.

"You shall not touch her peasants." Sombra commands.

A crash from the door announces the arrival of the main force bursting into the chamber lead by the group of crystal ponies. Upon spotting Sombra they all immediately level pure white crystalline pikes at the smoke monster.

Starfall notes the pikes, Sombra's reaction to the sight of them, and grins, brandishing her own crystalline blades with her wings as if waiting for a excuse.

The smash of stone announces Bleu's return as she flings the remains of the dragon changeling across the room and into the last undamaged wall. She looks over the room her eyes locking on Sombra and she grins lightning crackling about her teeth.

"None can defeat El Super Mega Draco!"announces Bleu triumphantly.

Both Mare-Do-Well and Twilight's horns glow even though the purple unicorn seems greatly pained to do so.

Jer'rahd musters enough energy to lift the blade from his mouth glaring at Sombra.

"Buck you, I do what I want Sombra." he snarls taking a step forward as if to attack the cloud though he barely manages one step before the Waning Moon clatters to the floor followed by it's owner.

"Not at the moment it seems." Sombra glances back at the struggling Chrysalis who was still fighting Twilight's spell to a standstill."Bluster will only get you so far Element Bearer."

Jer'rahd struggles to push himself back up to his hooves glaring at the shadowy pony.

Sombra looks around the room with a sneer floating back to hide Chrysalis in the smoke.

"I should take my advice as well, there is no easy win at this point." Sombra mutters.

"This thing is your queen then? You must be one desperate stallion." Jer'rahd quips.

"She was not always like this." Sombra responds sadly, backing up further.

"Enjoy what time you have then, because once I have gutted Silver Claw and that lot, I'm sticking around to rip you and that mare of yours apart."

"While you do not carry honesty, I believe your words... Though I do not believe you will manage to follow through with all of them."

The form suddenly solidifies and rushes forward past all the ponies, carrying Chrysalis out the hole punched in the wall leading to outside. The smoke cloud soars up into the clouds gathering around the volcano and vanishes.

"We should have ended it, there was plenty of time to stop them once and for all." Mare-Do-Well scolds looking at the guards as Twilight sits down hard and Jer'rahd slumps all the way to the ground not even able to lift himself out of the gore covering it. Velkorn and Bleu rush over to him knocking aside a few of the diamond dog and griffon guards who were unsure of what was going on.

"Awful haughty for an assassin." Jer'rahd mutters. "Who are you?"

"Rather curious about that myself." Bleu mutters standing over Velkorn and Jer'rahd as if protecting them from the masked pony.

"No one of consequence. Though it was nice to do this once more." the masked pony states her voice taking on a fillyish twinge. She glances behind her noticing a curious Twilight, an angry Starfall ,and a large gathering of Guards moving about her.

"Umm thanks for the help and all but Who are you? Not Scarlet I assume by the horn..." Twilight mutters as the masked pony glances around for her hat and fails to find it in the mess.

"I am exactly who I appear to be Twilight Sparkle. I am Mare-Do-Well" the masked pony states rearing up suddenly her horn glowing brightly.

"Like we are just going to take that as a answ.. Auugh!" Starfall winces as a bright flash of light pulses from the masked ponies horn, when their vision clears Mare- Do-Well was gone.

"She teleported away?" Twilight blinks looking at the spot the masked pony had been and the half circle burned into the floor.

Bleu sighs, spotting Mare-Do-Well's hat and scoops it up sniffing lightly, her eyes widening as she looks at the hat and grins. " Well mission accomplished any way. Let's get boss out of here before he falls asleep. This is not a good spot to nap."

====================================================

So guess we won huh?" Pinkie Pie chirps peeking over the shoulder of the massive griffon as he tried to scan over some notes his troops had brought him.

"That seems it is the case." mutters the griffon. " Though I was unaware there was another strike team."

"Yeah that's just Twilight, Bleu, and the others, though that's not important right now. Sooooo then … whats yer name, huh, huh, who are you huh?" Pinkie pesters her grin widening

The griffons feathers puff up in annoyance as he glares at the pink pony. Pinkie Pie seems not to notice the glare popping up all around him looking at the map or batting at his head feathers or wings and at one point rearranging his medals into a smiley face

"Enough already, go away pony, I do not have time for you inanity." he snaps.

"But, but, you said when we won..."Pinkie pouts, her eyes getting wider as she mimics Bleu's cute face, doing it far better than the dragonling did.

The griffon winces at the look, glancing at his subordinates who were doing there best not to look at the pony either.

He looks back to the map only to see Pinkie sprawled over it facing up at him, her bottom lip quivering.

"GAH fine just stop it already. Persistent pest..." the griffon snaps. "My name is King Sharp Talon the Second, member of the Holy Trinity of Sky Watch Aerie, and one of the ruling deities of the griffon kingdom of Worlds Rim."

" OOOh, long name... can I call you Taly?"

"No"

"How bout Sharpy?"

"No!"

"Kingy?"

"NO!"

"Do you mind if I call you Fred?"

"NO!... wait what?"

"Okay Fred."

"GAH Whatever just cease your chatter."

"Okay Fred, that is a rather long long name to be saying quite a mouthful any way I'm ..." Pinkie 's face suddenly gets serious as she breaths in deeply.

"I'm Pinkamenia Diana Pie, or just Pinkie Pie. Head baker at Sugar Cube Corner, professional party pony, and Pony-Ville's officialll greeter .. umm oh yeah and Bearer of the Element of Laughter..umm of Equestria,, oh yeahI'm'm also thofficialal evenannouncerer for the Running of the Leaves, and …..."

The griffon's eye twitches as Pinkie starts listing off other titles as well, showing no signs of stopping and likely inventing a few things to call herself here and there.

Sharp Talon sighs, if this was truly the sort of creature that was needed to hold an Element of Harmony, he was quite glad to let the ponies have that honor.

====================================================

Rhede shifts through the rubble and the half destroyed relics that fill the room, the statues of Discord grin madly down at him. The room that Bleu had broken through into seemed to be sealed up before the changelings arrived as it was clear of any sort of green goop or evident wear and tear. Minus the damage a couple of dragons did. With the way the place was designed and the presence of those statues it was clear this was not a dormant volcano. This was one of Discord's castles, though apparently a dead one.

Of course none of that mattered at the moment, what mattered to him was to figure out what Scarlet was doing here. While much of the room was destroyed, thankfully the chest Scarlet had taken the book from had been flung against a wall and was undamaged.

Now that the fighting was over he could check it out. Digging through the contents of the chest he was hoping for at best just a clue to what she had grabbed. What he found however was better than that.

There was another book in the chest, a journal of some sort written in common pony, along with a few scattered papers that had not fallen free of the box. He looked over the papers first finding what he was after on one of the pages.

Sketched onto the loose sheet of paper was the image of a closed book, even with just the image Rhede felt uneasy, the description sent a shiver along his spine.

It was a quote, possibly from the one who drew the charcoal print.

"When the book first spoke to me it requested that it be known by it's proper name, The Silver Script..."


	10. Everybody, needs somebody

Stories in Stone  
Memories of Twilight  
by TDR

"Everybody, needs somebody..."__

Journal entry 1,  


_ My assistant has suggested I write these notes for the prosperity and potential book deals that may come from the success that will be had. Quite the optimist that we will find anything at all. Normally I would not bother with such a thing though she is most persuasive and I have little else to do on this ship right now. Perhaps she is correct at any rate I suppose I should start from the beginning._

My name is Crystal Crusade, I am an explorer and cartographer for her Majesty Princess Celestia. The year is 6407 or 6407 AD. A number of pundits are attempting to change the yearly cycles to AN or ANM The Princess is refusing to accept that though the defeat of Nightmare Moon would be a significant event ,perhaps one fitting of a new age. In any even if the writers succeed then this will be 23 ANM. Personally I prefer AD, After Discord sounds much better than After Nightmare Moon.

I apologize for my rambling I have never bothered to make notes of a expedition before. This will be the first so I best explain it. Flying scouts have reported that a new mountain has appeared in the center of an area of land called the Haysead swamp, named after the first pony to explore it centuries ago. Granted it was called the Haysead Forest until the events of Nightmare Night flooded the region. Ours will be the first expedition into the swamp since those events so we have a full team with us in this exploration. There is no telling what we will find.

I am the lead of the expedition, primary cartographer, and primary mage.

_My assistant Golden Glow, is the secondary cartographer and second in command of this mission as well as our aerial scout. She is also the primary medic, having trained with the rather legendary King's Cross before coming into my employ..and, ahem, other things..._

Charming Chime is another from the explorers league. He was primarily responsible for the full exploration and subsequent discovery of numerous mineral veins in the newly raised Foal Mountains. To be honest I am surprised I was named head of the expedition over him, his track record is much longer than mine. His primary place in the group is as an adviser, mineral expert, and practitioner in some of the more esoteric forms of magic having studied both dragon and zebra spells while he was in the Royal Guard. Needless to say the small group he has brought with him are also armed to the teeth in case we encounter trolls, rogue dragons, stragglers from the Lunar Republic, or any other assorted nastiness. While nervous about the griffon and zebra company he keeps I trust that we are very well protected.

Velvet Moss is our earth pony botanist and zoologist. To be perfectly honest I do not think there is anything that grows or moves that she does not have near encyclopedic knowledge of. Given her rather excessive age I did not expect she would accompany us on this mission, though for her age she is still quite spry and sharp as a tack. She seems to be hoping to find something she has never seen before in _this newly formed land. Perhaps more than some sort of life form adapted to a new environment. _

_I do hope she finds something considering she is the reason this entire trip even got off the ground. Years ago she presented the Princess and her husband a wedding gift of a single phoenix egg. Since then the Princess has offered to bankroll anything Moss wished. I am forever grateful that she decided that my trip was worth calling in that favor._

==============================================

"Spike! Spike? Are you even here?" Twilight shouts out pushing the door open to the library.

"Yah I'm in the kitchen Twilight." shouts a voice from the other side of the library.

Twilight sighs and lets the saddle bags and the Brilliant Dawn fall off her sides and thud loudly on the ground. At least nothing here had changed. Had it only been two weeks since Fluttershy was attacked? Time was rushing past with as many trips as she had been forced to go on. It didn't help that even three days after the events in the volcano her head was still killing her from all the casting she had done. She looks wearily at the stairs leading to her bed and opted instead to move over to the much closer couch and collapse on that.

"Well you've looked better." comments Spike "I guess everything went alright? Where's every pony else?"

"Well we won, though Chrysalis was rescued by Sombra, so we can expect to see them again. Most every pony stayed in Canterlot, though Rhede is still at the volcano. Only AJ and Fluttershy came back to Ponyville with me. Sooo tired and I have to go back to Canterlot tomorrow to report..."

Twilight barely opened her eyes to look at her friend though for some reason she thought he looked apprehensive about something. Maybe she was imagining it.

"Well it's good to know every ones alright. Rarity came back from Canterlot yesterday and has been locked up in her shop ever since. I've been worried sick about what was going on and no one told me anything. Any way I've got something really important to tell you, I found Silv... you're already asleep and not listening to anything I say any more... great..." Spike grumbles heading back into the kitchen leaving Twilight passed out on the couch.

"Probably better if I keep that to myself for now any way."

=========================================================

_Journal entry 2,  
3-17-6407 AD_

Our third day aboard this ship. We have been traveling the coast line looking for a suitable place to go ashore. A small river was thought to be a likely landing point though it was far too shallow. The long boats would likely not manage to traverse it either. Perhaps in time it may grow to be a mighty river but for now we need to find another landing point.

Pity as it seems that little river might have run right up next to the new mountain.

=====================================================

Rhede trots among the ponies and griffons that had been scouring the Changeling hive, looking over the things they had found with interest. Lion Heart had informed all the troops that if they wanted to keep anything they needed to let Rhede and some of the unicorn mages look at it first to make sure it wasn't dangerous. He was also given a small group of Guards to help him dig through the place for any sort of information.

The Griffon's leader was rather curious as to what Rhede was doing, let alone who he was,and also left a few of his own troops to aid and watch him. Rhede would not have minded a bit of help from the Diamond dogs as well though as soon as the battle was over they packed up and left.

Most of the other Guards were loading the statues of the changelings onto the ships for transport to the Canterlot gardens until there was some way to cure them. While a typical Celestia tactic Rhede figured that to be more trouble than it was worth. He doubted there would be any way to save them and if Chrysalis or Sombra managed to figure out a way to unstone them they would have a ready made invasion force already in the heart of Canterlot. Unless Celestia had something else in mind this was a bad idea.

Strangely while there were a large number of injuries, there were only two deaths in the forces attacking the changelings. One was a Diamond dog who fell off the ship and drowned before even finding the river, the other was a earth pony killed in a rock slide after the battle was already over. The changelings had done exactly as predicted and done little more than try to capture every thing. The only time they started to use lethal attacks was when protecting their queen and by that point it was too late.

Rhede was a little worried that those seeking trophies of their victory would hide what they were really taking. Having Lion Heart hint that some things might be cursed as well as letting most of the trophies go helped make this a bit easier. Very few Guards had collected things he was looking for to take home and place on their mantles.

Rhede sighs as he looks over the last batch of things. A troll skull, some archaic pottery, what he assumed was a dragon scale. Nothing of any real interest until what a young griffon wanted caught his attention. He almost passed her and the small dagger she had by, in fact he had taken several paces past her before back peddling to look over the weapon again.

The blade was old, possibly even before his own time, very intricately done and the grip was made of jade, it had not been wrapped either which hinted that it was used by creatures that had use of hands or claws. The blade itself was the issue however.

Star metal.

The other troops he let keep what they found, though as they filed out he made sure the griffon stayed. This was going to be a bit tricky, with the griffons he normally had to explain why he wanted something in great detail before they would give it up, the ponies followed orders, the griffons were loaned from another force and tended to be some what temperamental if asked to give something up.

A book or some script, even something strange that no one understood was easy enough to claim as needed to investigate the changelings. A simple richly decorated dagger would not be that easy.

"I take yer are interested in this thing huh?" the griffon begins twirling the blade in her clawed hand. "Any special reason? Not much too it, but it would be a fairly good trophy. Specially with all this jade on it. Though I guess you noticed that."

"It is the blade itself that is important, if you want the handle you can have that, but the blade is connected to a few of the notes I have found and until I figure those out I would like it to remain with the other items I have gathered, errr miss?"

"Dusty, though my call sign is Dust Devil, don't ask. And who might you be? Only name that I have heard dropped around you is Pelt, or sexy tail by that dragon of yours."

Rhede slaps his face with a hoof.

"Do ignore what Bleu calls me. My name is Pelt, Rhede Pelt to be exact, I am a... investigator for Princess Celestia, though your commander was informed of that when he set you to work for me."

"Not quite right there, Rhede..." Dusty smirks scratching her chin with the pommel of the dagger ruffling up her white feathered head a bit." We were sent to help you, but not work for you. I rather like this toy and I'm not willing to give it up without you giving me something else I want in return."

Rhede raises an eyebrow. The dagger was important to be sure, but depending on what she asked he might simply let it go. Still he was amused the Black furred and white feathered griffon was trying to put one over on him. It was also clear she had no idea about the significance of what she held. However if she brought it before the griffon god who was in charge of their expedition she would find out rather quickly.

"Alright what is it you might want?" Rhede stops a little unnerved by the griffons grin. It reminded him a good deal of Bleu's smirk when she wanted something.

Dusty slowly walks around him, her grin remaining the same, she was quite a bit smaller than he was though that was not saying much, as nearly everyone was smaller than he was. Though she was also smaller than most of the other female griffons he had seen.

"Yup I think you will do nicely. Unless you're one of those racial purity snobs."

"Not sure I follow." Rhede mutters, though in truth he had caught on just from the looks she was giving him. Though he was quite content to let her take lead and pretend to simply be pleasantly surprised. Griffon females in his experience did tend to enjoy taking the lead in such things.

" We just got finished with a big battle, sex and violence always tend to go together, as for why you well, lets just say I picked up some interesting tastes hanging around Equestria. I know pegasi are judged on wing size and hope earth pony is height. I mean you have griffon dick" she spreads the claws on one hand apart as if to show a size of something. "Then you have pony dick." She spreads both her hands apart to show size.

"Really? That seems a bit small." Rhede mentions idly turning to look over some papers on crate he was using as a desk. The griffon's expression at that line was priceless. "Hmm I suppose that is acceptable, though I do hope you would not get attached. I am not looking for anything long term over a simple dagger I need for my task. This would be only a one time thing."

"Ahh no deal then I suppose." Dusty sighs.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, dagger this nice should be good for a couple rolls in the hay while were stuck in this rock, don't yah think?"

Rhede smiles, not able to help himself. "Yes I suppose it is."

=======================================================

_Journal entry 3,  
3-19-6407 AD_

_It has been slow going as we stop every so often for inland treks to test the feasibility of landing points. So far we have had no luck in this regard. This land is naught but marshlands. Much further along the southern coast however we have come across something strange._

A very large swath of the forest is clear and the land exposed all the way down to the rock. The edges of this strange formation are raised where the swamp itself has been pushed aside into a earthen barrier.. This great furrow has created a natural bay that the ship can easily moor in. This strange path seems like something had gouged the very earth itself in a long line. In all my years of cartography I have never seen it's like, nor had any one else aboard the ship.

_Charming Chime and his team disembarked to investigate and came back as confused as those of us with no knowledge of minerals. He claims he at first thought it was a lava path and that the mountain most likely was a volcano. Though it made no sense that there was only one path to the sea and nothing along the route had been burned merely pushed aside. The path that was left however seemed to lead directly to the mountain and the bed rock was a solid path that we could follow easily with out worry of the swamp.  
_

_This mystery is a most perplexing one though I suppose we shall not found out the true answer of what it is until we investigate the mountain itself._

Thankfully it seems that fortune has smiled on us and provided a clear path directly to our goal.

==========================================

["I do not see what the issue is auntie. He seems in perfect health aside from the exhaustion."] states Zecora glancing back at the door to Jer'rahd's hospital room.

["Physically he is fine, which is a surprise in itself considering his track record, and he has been what one could consider a model patient."] Velkorn comments rubbing her face with a hoof.

The two zebras start to head down the hall towards the dining hall to grab something to eat as they talk.

["I am still not seeing the problem. Why are you so worried about this Auntie? Everything seems to be perfect."]

["It is perfect. TOO perfect. Jer'rahd is one of the worst patients I have ever dealt with. He doesn't listen, he doesn't stay in bed or do anything he is supposed to when injured. He has been in much worse states than this and he was up and back in combat before the blood from the first wounds was even dry. That all he is doing now is sitting there following my instructions is frankly rather terrifying."] sighs Velkorn.

[" Ahh now I see the issue. Perhaps age has mellowed him some?"]

["I could only hope it was that. Unfortunately I do not see it being the case."]

==================================================================

_Journal entry 4,  
3-23-6407 AD_

_Disembarking has taken more time than anticipated. We have set up a primary base camp on the edge of the clear land. There are forty six of us in the party each with our own role. Several members of the crew seek to curry favor with us should we discover something valuable and have offered to aid us in setting up the forward base. The ships Captain and most of his crew will remain on the ship moored in the bay for the next ten days before returning to the harbor in Fillydelphia. He shall return every three months as per our agreement with fresh supplies and crew as needed depending on what we find._

He agreed to wait the ten days simply in case we did not find anything of interest. Moss however already has shown that this time was unnecessary as a number of things have caught her eye. She has already filled a note book with sketches of strange plants she claims to have never seen. They all seem like weeds to me, but that never was my area. I am more interested in the idea that this is some sort of volcanic eruption, particularly one that could change the terrain in this strange sort of way. I have already started to sketch a few maps of the landscape.

I will say, even if the rest of this expedition is a failure, it is nice to see the old mares last trip was not for nothing.

======================================================  
  
Sleep would not come and he was rather glad of that. He knew what he would be seeing if he did fall asleep and witnessing the foal's death once in his mind was bad enough. Velkorn and her niece had just left, Pinkie and Bleu had all but been thrown out a few hours before that.

The pair had done their best to try and cheer him up, but after repeated failures their mood had gone south as well. Velkorn refused to deal with the pair of depressed pranksters and threw them both out.

Jer'rahd was simply content to lay back in bed and stare at the ceiling. He had been though bad situations before, but he was usually too busy for any sort of depression like this. Now he had seen what could have been. Every detail of another life had been laid out before him. He knew what had happened was a false memory and the real one was there too, but all it took was one event to change and his life would have been entirely different. He likely would have circled back to making himself feel worse from the beginning when the door swung open again.

"Forget something Velkorn?" mutters Jer'rahd.

"Well it is good to see you are alive Kaisur, though no, she is still gone." a rather subdued voice responds.

He turns his head sitting up suddenly and wincing at the sudden head rush that brought.

"Princess Luna... what are you doing here?"

Luna sighs glancing back at the door as she closes it behind her quietly though she does not move any closer to his bed.

"Lay back down, you do not need to hurt yourself further just because I am here." Luna softly commands "I came to see how you were doing after all that has happened."

"I am fine.." he lays back down with a huff his head hitting the pillow with a little more force than he intended. Of all ponies he did not wish to see her right now.

"That is good to know."

"I did not expect you cared on my state after the last time we spoke."

Luna winces a little. "I apologize for what was said, and how, I was not in a proper state of mind the last two times we spoke."

"You spoke quite a bit when you sat before us while we were statues."

The Princesses eyes widen though she flattens her ears looking away even though Jer'rahd had not moved his gaze from the ceiling.

"Despite everything, I still felt that you five were the only ones I could speak with. I was unaware you were able to listen."

"I was awake from the point of the battle in the garden. Before that I was asleep though Velkorn was awake the whole time I believe."

"I did not know..."

"I wouldn't expect you to have known and before this you never bothered to ask. That doesn't matter now I suppose."

"I see."

"I don't blame you for anything Princess. I cannot say that for the others, but you don't need to apologize to me for anything you have done. I am quite aware I deserved it. Was that the purpose of you coming here? I know you did not just show up to check on me, you could have asked any pony in the hospital and they would have told you,yet you waited til I was alone, why?"

"I .. I did not wish any of this Kaisur... I just.."

"Ahh, I see... I am sorry, that I caused you any concern with my failure. I should never have gotten caught. This whole operation could have been avoided if I kept running with the others rather than try and fight. How many were lost trying to save my sorry flank? No one else will tell me."

"What.. no that's... " Luna sighs. " Just two and neither of them from the conflict itself."

"Just two? That is a record for any thing I wind up being involved in. Guess I was a shitty leader after all."

"Do shut up a moment Kaisur. I do not know what you underwent but you were not a poor leader, you never would have reached the rank you did if you were not skilled."

"Never thought I deserved any of that. There are a number of things from the past that I don't feel add up. Everything you did for me and what I did to you... I feel I still owe you for a great number of things, it is unlikely I will ever feel we have broken even in that."

Luna sighs her ears flattening to her head."I will agree with that. We never will be be 'even' in what we have done Kaisur. However I only came here to check on you, I did not come to dredge into the past. I am curious as to what you were subjected too however."

"A perfect life."

"What?"

"Never mind, it is not important. Nothing worth troubling you over."

"As you wish then." Luna sighs turning to leave.

"Princess."

"Hmmm?"

"One last question for you."

"What is it?"

"Do you think Bleu might have succeeded,"

"In what?"

"Trying to get the two of us together."

Luna goes quiet a moment not turning from the door.

"I have no answer for that Jer'rahd. Too much has happened since then, perhaps if Canterlot had not been attacked we may have had time to explore the possibility. I do confess an attachment for you, though it never truly progressed beyond that. As Nightmare Moon I used the affection I knew you had to keep you in line. So do not judge that as how I felt."

"I see. It was nice of you to visit at least."

"I would not call this visit nice Kaisur. Depressing and futile are more fitting words.." mutters Luna stepping out side and shutting the door behind her with a faint tug of her magic.

====================================================  
_Journal entry 5,  
3-29-6407 AD_

It has been some time since I have written here, though with the travel and set up of the forward base camp it is a understandable delay.

The trek to the foot of the mountain was a rather uneventful one, the cleft in earth formed fairly high walls of dirt which kept the swamp water from retaking the furrow, and made our travels easier. We left most of our team to watch the main base camp and fifteen of us followed the gouged rock. Chime stated that it looked very much like a glacier had been drug across the land with how it was ripped up, though he had never thought of a glacier so small nor one that moved away from the sea and up a slope towards the mountains. There was speculation that a ice burg or floating island hand been thrown onto the land in the midst of Nightmare Night though the mountain had only been in sight for perhaps a little over a month, not the years since that horrific event.

Less than a days travel from the mountain the smell hit us. The great scent of rot and decay coupled with rancid sea weed as if some great sea creature had beached itself and was left to dry in the sun. Progress was slowed and little by little we became used to the odor though most of us tore strips of cloth and soaked them in wine or perfume to cover our muzzles with. Moss thought we all looked like some sort of roguish bandits and laughed a great deal when Chime gave her his best pirate impression.

_It seems nothing can spoil the old mare's good mood and thankfully it is quite infectious.  
_

The Princess of the night sighs glancing back to the door of Jer'rahd's room. She managed a few steps before a weight drops down onto her back suddenly. A tail flicks over her face stifling a yelp before a small pair of claws presses into her mane and a blue reptilian face leans over her head to meet her gaze.

Luna's eyes narrow as the tail looses from her mouth and she hisses at the dragonling." Bleu what in Equestria are you doing I could have blasted you from existence!"

"Not likely. Your combat skills suck when your depressed, plus with that whole woe is me shyt you have going on right now, you're hesitant about even using your magic." Bleu snarls."I was hoping your visit would cheer him up, not depress him further. I am regretting letting you into the room now."

"Why are you even guarding his room?"

"Rhede thinks after that threat he made to Sombra and the Queen he's gonna be a target for them."

"They did not target Shining Armor and Cadence again after they were defeated. I doubt they will after losing such a large percent of the hive."

"Was that a bit of optimism in your voice?"

"Bleu please get off my head before any one sees you, this is rather undignified."

"Since when did you give a crap about that? What happened to the overly efficient Princess I used to know and torment?"

"A great deal has changed in a thousand years."

"You mean in two years? Cause that's all you have been free more than us." Bleu states sliding down to sit between the Princesses wings.

"You are acting much more bold than usual. I am still royalty Bleu."

"Yer a royal pain in my scalie flank is what you are Luna. Besides I'm a dragon you don't hold a lick of sovereignty over me past what I am willing to deal with. I am sure you realize the whole reason we even agreed to be turned to stone was because we felt sorry for turning on you when you went crazy."

"I am aware of that yes."

"Good, then I don't need to explain that and can get right into calling your sorry flank out. Right now I don't give a shit about you forgiving me. Honestly you deserved to get smacked around til you stopped being a bitch." Bleu glances up at the back of Luna's head seeing her ears droop. "To add to that, how you have treated boss since being cured puts you on my little list. I never considered regicide before but you are trotting that fine line and you know damn well I am more than capable of pulling it off."

Bleu glares at Luna who doesn't respond before she continues.

"Now lets add to that, because of you Starfall lost any chance of making up with her daughter, Rhede lost his entire family,and that last dragon you killed, turns out she was my grandmother, the first dragon outside of Celestia's school that I was actually starting to like."

"If your goal was to make me feel even worse about my actions Bleu then you have succeeded marvelously."

"Good now wrap your mind around this. After all you did to us, possessed or not Boss and the others still want you to forgive them for turning on you to save the world. And you can't be assed to even do that? Now you see why I am so pissed? But there are a few reasons I am not about to write you off as hopeless."

"Dare I ask?"

"Don't bother I plan to tell you any way." Bleu states as she hops down off Luna's back. First off boss would be in even worse shape if something happened to you. Do you know what he saw while he was under Chrysalis's control? He saw himself married to your sorry flank and you had a kid. A little alicorn filly he called Venus. Chrysalis showed him the kid getting killed. The idiot has been dwelling on that since we saved his ass."

" So that is why he asked that...No I did not know that, he said nothing of the sort... Though that is not possible..."

"Like that matters in a dream? What Aqua did to him is still affecting him and now after this crap the night mares have even more fuel to buck with him about."

Bleu glares up at Luna who refused to meet her gaze.

"Another reason I have yet to so much is slap you silly is I know what you were talking about in there. When boss said there was no way to be even, you agreed, but you weren't talking about him owing you were you. You don't think he owes you, but you feel you owe him. That at least is a step going the right way."

"So you heard that..."

"Hey I'm watching for changelings, I pay attention everything. Another interesting thing, changelings don't have a smell, you however do, which brings me to my third point in all this and this is the one that actually makes me smile."

Luna blinks looking to the little dragon as she hops over to dig into her flight bags sitting against the wall. Bleu whirls about suddenly slapping something onto Luna's head.

Luna jumps back, her magic yanking it off her head with a glare at Bleu though she freezes as she recognizes the purple wide brimmed fedora the dragonling had put on her head.

"You ran off so quick Luna you forgot your hat." Bleu grins. "I know what Celestia told you and I know you ignored that to come any way. It means there's some hope for you after all."

=======================================================

_Journal entry 6,  
3-30-6407 AD_

_It was as we were setting up the forward base camp at the foot of the mountain where things got a little odd._

_The mountain itself is quite large though what we took as a jagged stone edifice from a distance instead seems to be a massive collection of dead coral and limestone. This cover is so thick that the structure looks like a massive white tower of stone. In fact the upper part of the monolith seems almost carved under the coral. The lower part of the mountain however bears a striking resemblance to an over sized cow pie._

_All of it is swarming with birds. Birds of all types including a number that Moss said were so rare as she had never seen them before. Despite that interest in the rare ones it was the reason they were gathered that confused her._

The birds seemed to be eating the rock and dirt at the base of the castle, drinking up the oily tar that seeped from the rocks and devouring strips of the stone and earth. Upon closer examination it was discovered the rock and soil they were feasting on was in fact some sort of flesh and blood creature. Quite deceased, though clearly not for very long.

It was a young sailor that had tagged along with us from the ship that finally gave us our first clue. The young pegasus claimed his mother told stories about these sort of things from her time in Dullahan keep. It seems his mother had been a specialist on the creatures of Discord that resided on the other side of that great wall. He claimed it was called a Discord's Castle, and that it was in fact very similar to a massive snail in it's existence.

His information was laughed off at first, until Moss confirmed that she had too heard of this sort of creature though she assumed all of them were destroyed when the Darklands fell into the sea. We sought to question the young pegasus further ,but he only spoke of the horrors that his mother said such places contained and we would all be smart to flee. He himself took the first opportunity to wing his way back to the ship as fast as he could.

A rather ominous portent, though after consideration the four of us decided to investigate the mountain anyway. Moss was even more excited to think these massive creatures could still exist. Golden was clearly curious as to how it may have gotten here as well as what treasures might be inside. Chime was up for a challenge and even I was intrigued by what sort of magic might dwell in such a feared place. We were not worried about the young pegasus's warnings.

_After all with unicorns of mine and Chimes skill about, there would clearly be very little we would have to fear from magic._

================================================

"Next time you send me on a mission you had best give me more information. I was nearly caught by the Element Bearers in there" snarls Scarlet glaring at the Zebra who simply grins.

[" I am sorry I was under the impression you were competent enough not to get caught."] explains Bloodtail. ["Now that I know other wise I shall endeavor to give you much less important tasks in the future, like taking out the garbage or making Claymore a sandwich."]

Claymore doesn't bother to hid his laughter as Scarlet seems ready to burst into flames in anger. Nocturne ignores them looking over the table before her and the four books seated on it. The Red Tome, the Teal Text, the Gray Grimoire, and now the Silver Script. Four of the six books were in their possession.

The Gray Grimoire had a few spells though was mostly a book on the rituals. The Red Tome was a book of dark magics and vile power. The Teal Text was a book of history of the books, along with a listing of all of those who had successfully used the books. The Silver Script was a book full of foul acts and summoning spells that pulled evil creatures from Tartarus to do the casters bidding. All of them had a part of a ritual to attain god hood within their pages though each of them added a small measure to the puzzle that the others did not.

The Gray Grimoire added locations of ritual sites that added to the power of the spell. The Red Tome explained how more than one individual could use the same ritual to gain power. The Teal Text explained why the Elements of Harmony were also needed as filters for the power. And the Silver Script showed ways for the ritual to be preformed with almost no materials to be gathered.

Bloodtail watches the alicorn as she compares the notes between the books. He did not like the idea of the power the mare might gain by learning all the spells in those tomes, even though he learned the scant spells in the Teal Text, he could make heads nor tails of the spells in the other books. However the alicorn did not seem to be able to cast the spells that were in the Teal Text either so he had hoped there was something in the Silver Script he could use.

"I have deciphered the location of the next book." Nocturne states suddenly, the squabbling between the two ponies stopping dead.

["So where is this one? In the belly of a giant whale?"] Bloodtail mutters.

"No it is in the lands south of Los Pegasas. Beyond the San Palomino Desert near the edge of the zebra lands." Nocturne states as if not catching the snark in Bloodtail's voice. " This also confirms that there are a total of six of these books."

["According to Discords book the other two were destroyed."]

"Yes the Teal Text and Silver Script were the ones supposedly destroyed and as you can see, we possess those."

"So whats the plan then?" questions Claymore.

"You and Silver Claw go retrieve the book." Nocturne orders.

"Don't think that's gonna happen. He's got some plan of his going right now that he can't leave. That's why he ain't here. I'll take the stripe head and the bird with me. Both of them have been too lazy as of late any way." Claymore explains.

"Fine I do not care who goes so long as it is retrieved. Each book has more parts to the ceremony. While all of them say what is needed to preform it they all leave out certain details that the others cover. I wish to gather all the books to have a full understanding of this before we proceed."

"Make sense to me." shrugs Scarlet.

Claymore stares at Scarlet and sighs. "Alright since yer all avoiding it I'll ask. What the hell is up with that goofy looking outfit mare?"

"I don't have to tell you shit Claymore."snaps Scarlet still wearing the Mare-Do -Well outfit sans hood and hat.

["I will admit to a bit of curiosity myself."]

"Hmm why are you wearing that? Judging by the state it is in armor is not the reason, and you need not any aid to hide with your skills." points out Nocturne.

"Bah..fine... Like our lizard, I have a contact. Unlike Silver Claw my contact is in Canterlot. This costume is of some one that the papers consider a local hero. I have a bit more freedom running about in Canterlot with it because of that. If by chance I am seen no one is going to bother a local hero or even consider it suspicious. I wore it hoping that the effect would be the same on the Canterlot Guards at the volcano, thinking a hero came to help or something like that. I didn't expect Pelt and the others to show up as well. My intel also did not include the information that Jer'rahd was a captive of the Love Cursed Ones."

"That was unexpected though considering what we saw him do in the garden it is easy to see why Celestia would send a force to rescue him. If he was turned to the changelings we may even have fallen to the swarm." Nocturne states.

Scarlet sighs. " Do we know who has used the books? I do not want any more surprise gods dropping on my head."

"The Teal text lists several. I am unsure if this is all of them, but there is quite the list." Nocturne mutters flipping open the book to the list. " Jer'rahd Kaisur, Princess Luna, Queen Crystal, King Sanguine. There are a host of various names here, several pages worth, not many that are recognizable however. Queen Aqua, Andrew The Brobdingnagian, Queen Clopopatria, Discord, some Princess named Aviana and a host of others. To be honest there is no telling if any of them are still alive or dead. As such we must proceed with caution and expect any of these to possibly be near the books."

"Yes that is news I really wanted to hear." Claymore curses" Fine, guess it's better than sitting around here, get yer shit together stripes, soon as we find the bird we're going on an adventure."

["Oh yay..."]

====================================================

_Journal entry 7,  
4-04-6407 AD_

_We have come across a entrance that we may be able to use. It has taken us sometime to bring the rest of the camp to the forward camp. The main camp will still be used for those who cannot deal with the smell of the rancid carcass as it rots though I have been here long enough that I can barely remember what fresh air smells like._

We saw the ship off, though before it left I offered the young colt some bits to keep the discovery to himself and perhaps try and persuade his mother to come with the next supply run to offer information on the structure. He refused the bits and explained that his mother had been killed in the events of Nightmare Night and would not have helped them any way. He warned us again to leave and when he was refuted he refused to have any more to do with us. 

_The Captain was informed it was a dormant volcano by Chime and that we would be staying to survey everything and that supplies would still need to be delivered as per the agreement._

We did not bother to watch the ship sail out of the bay. Chime and I returned to the forward camp as rapidly as we could, the crew was only waiting for our return before breaching the entrance.

_On our return there was a great deal of panic going on. The birds had all gone and the remains of the creature were calcifying into a strange bone like rock rather rapidly. The change had happened so suddenly that several birds that had been trying to feed were caught in the newly formed stone trapped in the rock._

Moss was doing her best to rouse the team to save as many as they could though a large number of them were mired to deep in the rock and expired before they were able to be free.

The samples we had taken remained rotting flesh so likely what ever had caused the strange process was focused on the main body under the towering monolith. Golden pointed out that it made a twisted sort of sense, even if the creature the castle was built on died, the structure would not fall if a solid foundation was created below it.

Truly Discord was a mad creature to have concocted this sort of thing.

==============================================

"Twilight you're headed out already?" Spike mutters watching the unicorn as she starts packing things into her already over loaded saddle bags.

"I need to. The Princess is waiting for a full report from me on what happened and whats going on and she wants me to meet the ambassadors form Saddle Arabia as well. Besides you know I can't leave that lot alone for very long. Zecora is keeping an eye on them for me right now but who knows whats going to happen." Twilight responds packing." In the state Jer'rahd is in there's no telling whats going to happen."

"Right... oh before I forget you got a letter from Octavia."

"Really? That's kinda odd. What did it say?"

"She says that the opening of the new music school in Canterlot is coming up on... lets see the seventh... wait that's tomorrow. She says the last album that was made from the first Platinum Swan concert did so well they managed to create a music school for Platinum in Canterlot rather than just donate the money to other schools. It says that Princess Luna actually extended the Pelt grant to include music scholar ships for the new school. She sent us two tickets to the opening. There's going to be a festival with live music for the opening featuring the Platinum Swan and being headlined by... HOLY BUCK! Pontera is going to be playing!"

"Who? Never mind. Send her a letter thanking her but... it's tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Can we go?"

"A School for Platinum... I think Bleu would love this and it might cheer her up. I never even told her about any thing I've done with the music, this is perfect. Maybe it will get Jer'rahd out of what ever state hes in too. Thanks Spike, now I gotta go I have a train to catch."

Spike blinks as the tickets are yanked out of his claw along with the letter by Twilight's magic as she rushes out the door leaving the little dragon standing there staring after her.

" But...Yeah... not like I really wanted to go any way..." Spike sighs.

=========================================================

_Journal entry 8,  
4-05-6407 AD_

The entry was discovered during a small scouting mission around the base of the castle. On closer examination it is quite clear that this thing was a castle at one point. It's time at the bottom of the sea since the Darklands sunk turned it into some sort of strange mobile reef. It was the creatures movements that made the furrow in the earth. A large mound of rock and dirt was piled before it covering the forward half of the dead creature. It's movements and weight had simply pushed the soil up before it as it moved. The question remained as to why however.

The door way was a curiosity, as it was clearly not part of the castle originally. A great double door of some unknown metal seemed to have been bolted into a frame that may have once held a much more normal door. The door way was covered with runes and marks in a language I recognized as Aquian, or Sea Pony.

The warnings struck me as odd as they were common symbols for various undersea threats, sharks lava vents, and other dangers. They all seemed to have been written by more than one hoof, or fin in this case, but there was no clear information on what was inside. Just multiple warnings to keep away.

Chime thought perhaps it was a way of marking no trespassing to those under water. Since the creature was dead and we were on dry land then there should be no problem with half of the dangers listed and the other half would likely be dead by the time we got to them inside.

I agreed and work on opening the doors began.

====================================================

Rhede sighs taking a sip of his coffee as it was called. It was nasty stuff really, but he had never felt this awake in his life.

The journal was a interesting read, though it was not telling him anything useful yet. There were a number of pictures of wildlife and maps that had not aged well though the artistry of them was the same as the image of the book and all save the maps were initialed with a VM. This confirmed what he had deduced about the changeling hive being a Discord's castle though the sea pony writing was a bit odd, though everything else made sense. With the normal wear and tear of weather the limestone and coral would have worn and collected enough sediment to look like a mountain in a thousand years.

Still this did nothing yet to tell him about the Silver Script and what it might contain. Several pages were missing from the journal though a few had been recovered and he had pieced the disintegrating paper carefully together enough to copy a transcript.

It was slow tedious work, though the occasional distraction from his new companion did help break up the monotony more than a little. Not to mention he now was in possession of a star metal dagger that had some how escaped Celestia's purge of the element.

Of course, Dusty still claimed that she had not been paid in full yet, and he was not one to complain about that.

He had expected some sort of subterfuge or attempts at information gathering on the griffons behalf. Instead she seemed solely fixated on exactly what she said she wanted.

A refreshing bit of honesty though he still was not fully trusting of her motives.

========================================================

_Journal entry 9,  
4-07-6407 AD_

Well that was a rather unexpected event. We have two ponies injured who will be headed home on the next supply deliver. One of the porters broke both his back legs and the other suffered a mild concussion and a eye injury. The rest of us gathered about the door received minor injuries, those two were the ones who opened the doors. As soon as the seal was broken the ocean itself came to meet us.

The door was sealed with some sort of mud and stone mix that the sea ponies used, Moss stated it was was taken from the adhesive that barnacles clung to ships with. As soon as that seal was broken the double doors all but blew off their hinges causing the injuries and sending the rest of us tumbling down the hill with the force of the draining.

We spent the next few days collecting all the items that had rushed out of the castle along with the water.

There was nothing of any real value a few grinning statues of who I assumed was Discord, a great many sea pony furnishings and art,and a great many ruined tomes and surface items,likely stolen or salvaged.

There were also a large number of live fish and at least fifteen nearly skeletal sea pony bodies.

Any thoughts of a fish dinner quickly died when we figured out their food source.

Water is still flowing out of the front doors though with not any notable force the mass of water seems to be pushing towards the swamp rather than the furrow caused by the castle's passage. This is a boon for us as that is where we set up both camps. It would be a waste of time to move them again.

We are already behind the schedule we were trying to set due to the injuries. It has been four days now and we have accomplished very little.

The suspense is what is getting to me.

==================================================

"... GAAAAH WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" shouts Rainbow Dash landing on a cloud and glaring at Starfall.

"Err nothing … umm why do you ask?" mutters Starfall landing on another cloud.

" Bull crap. I don't know what you saw in the volcano , but your the only one who seems to have anything wrong aside from that Jer'rahd guy.

"Bleu is actually rather depressed as well."

"Yeah well, wait... that's not the point! What is causing you to be chicken now?"

"I am not being chicken."

"You freaked out when I did a simple stunt, you've been trying to get me to stop by saying they were too dangerous. Those were my warm up exercises! Then you refused to show me a couple of moves that you promised you would before. I wanna know why the heck you are doing this sort of crap now."

"Umm no reason..."

"Oh come on you wielded the Element of Honesty .. you suck at lying, just like AJ. So stop trying."

Starfall winces, withering a little under the menacing glare the younger pegasus was giving her.

"Well...umm your friend Twilight..."

"Yesss, what about Twilight?"

"Well she told me that we were related... like my grand, I dunno what ever a thousand years is, grand daughter."

Dash blinks staring at the other pegasus and slaps her face with a hoof.

"Oh for bucks sake why did she tell you that. Geez, that explains why you suddenly turned into a wus around me."

"Hey that's not fair..."

"No you listen. I read the book, I know how you are. And I am stopping it right now. I don't need a mother." snaps Dash her ears flattening to her head." So get that thought out of your head."

"Twilight said your own mother abandon you so.. I thought."

"GAH WHY DID I TELL HER THAT! Look I never met my mother, and my father only came by the orphanage a few times to try and pretend to be a dad. After I threw a fit over Cloudsdale not hosting the Equestrian games I never saw him again. Evidently all he wanted was a perfect angel and that's not me. I don't need or want a mother. And if this sort of crap is what you are going to do when your in that mother hen mindset of yours I can go train on my own again. I don't need or want that sort of crap."

"But..."

"NO BUTS! I 'm gonna have to twap Twilight up side the head over this. When you just thought of me as a skilled flier it was a different story, I might have learned something and you were pretty cool. If today is any indication, that's over, yer trying to show me stuff I mastered in grade school cause it's safe. GAH forget it. I'll train myself from now on, you go do what ever it is that leader of yours wants you to do and leave me alone."

"I just ..."

"Look I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER! She's a thousand years dead and gone. The faster you get that in your head the better off you'll be." Dash growls kicking off the cloud and leaving Starfall alone.

=================================

_Journal entry 10,  
4-09-6407 AD_

The search of the castle has been rather slow going. Nearly all of the closed rooms are still filled with water and much of what was in them, not of seapony make, is ruined. Rather disappointing really, or it was until we found that the uppermost parts of the castle were dry, untouched by the sea.

We set out to have a look over everything before we started a more thorough search of the dry area. A few sea pony bodies were in this area though they seemed more ripped apart than simply gnawed on by fish. That should have been our first warning.

It was Chime and his team who discovered the cause, unfortunately the discovery cost one of his groups number their life. They were exploring the uppermost section of the castle when they were set upon by dozens of monstrosities. They lost one of the griffons before they realized what was going on and counter attacked.

I will say this about Chime's troops, they are very skilled, and if they have a purpose they are bloody effective, the death of one of their own gave them the purpose. By the time the rest of the group got up there after the first scream, a dozen of the monsters lay dead and the group was fanning out seeking the rest, destroying them where they hid.

Looking over the bodies of the creatures and the one dead member of the team was done in total silence save for the scream of the monsters and the rage of the warriors that were killing them.

Moss broke the silence with one word, a word that gave name to the monsters and mad the castle all the more threatening by it's utterance.

'Trolls.'

=============================================

"Forget it. I have no plans to go any where Sparkle." Jer'rahd mutters.

"Jeez trust me this is for your own good. You and Bleu need to get up and go to this." fusses Twilight.

"Hey if boss ain't going neither am I" comments Bleu sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh no, I might accept a no from this lout but you are going to this festival if I have to drag you by your tail Bleu."snaps Twilight.

"Sounds like a good idea. I really don't need a angry and depressed dragonling around me right now any way." states Jer'rahd. "She's getting annoying."

"What was that emo colt? I'm surprised you aren't listening to angsty teen music and started wearing black eyeshadow yet!"

"What the heck is a emo? Some kinda bird?" questions Jer'rahd, frustrating Bleu further.

"Never mind, let's just go Sparkle Butt I can't handle being near mopey pants here much longer either." snarls Bleu hopping on Twilight's back.

"We'll be back later to check on you Jer'rahd." remarks Twilight.

"Don't rush." Jer'rahd comments as the pair head out the door. He sighs lightly looking to the open window across from him, his eyes narrowing.

"I can hear you out there Starfall, go ahead and come in before some pony spots you and tell me what the heck has got you bawling like a foal."

===================================================

_Journal entry 12,  
4-17-6407 AD_

As I stated in my last note the troll bodies were odd. Moss has spent quite a bit of time studying them and deduced that they were some sort of aquatic variety having fins and gills. They seemed to be surviving on the fish that were trapped in the tower. At least that was the first thought. In one of the flooded rooms we found a pit still filled with water that led down into a jagged rocky cavern that seemed to tunnel under the castle. We soon realized that the rocky tunnel was the petrified remains of the creature that made up the castle. The trolls had been eating the castle from the inside out. That would explain why it had left the sea and tried to forge inland before it died, it had been driven mad by the pain of slowly being eaten.

We removed the bodies of the trolls and sea ponies, burning both in a pyre well away from the castle. Chime set his troops on full guard and would not allow any of us to go any where with out at least one of them until he was sure the keep was clear. No pony had any problem with this.

================================================

"So you were left again?" Silver Claw mutters. "Not exactly what I would consider a fair situation. Particularly since all the work you put into the books and she gives the ticket to another ignoring your obvious desire to go to this festival."

"I know right. She didn't even listen to me the short time she was back. I still have no idea what even went on or if every one is alright." Spike sighs dropping his chin into his hands as Silver Claw stretches out on a large rock across the clearing soaking up the sun. " I get that Jer'rahd is alright, but I have no clue about any of the others."

"If she managed to come home to sleep then I am sure they are fine. At lest she let you know that much." Silver Claw mutters letting the dragonling rant.

"Bah she only came back to grab a couple of books then she took off again as soon as she woke up." Spike sighs. "Not fair in the slightest. It's like she doesn't even care so long as I keep the library running."

"She is simply busy with all that is going on. I am sure she has never done anything like this before." Silver Claw comments idly.

Spike winces and sighs." More and more often it seems. Not the first time shes run off to do something fun and left me to do her work for her."

"It cannot be that bad or I am sure you would have left before."

"Yeah that didn't work out too well. Almost got eaten by another dragon."Spike grumbles" She had to run up and rescue me along with that owl of hers."

"Well she did save you so there is that."

"Yeah, but her ignoring me is what started that whole thing to begin with."Spike throws his hands in the air. "It's not like I expect her to fawn over me , but a 'nice job Spike', 'thanks for the help Spike' or at least allowing me to tag along to some of the stuff she does would be better than being stuck at home. Of course it's not like I can do much of anything about it for a good number of years yet."

"Well you are still a hatchling for all purposes, god or not. You still have not even discovered what you are the god of. I have not noticed anything odd about you save for the energy you radiate that marks you as a god. Well that and your ability to tolerate all the annoyances in your life."

"See even you are pointing out I can't do anything."

"Not entirely true, while your rambling is some what annoying. I am quite cheered due to your apparent commitment to learn more about your kind. I still hope you plan to aid me with the rebuilding of our race."

"I am still on the fence about that. I mean I've read a lot of what was done and I've seen how the dragons act nowadays. Something needs to be done, I still don't think I am the one to do it. And I still don't trust you."

"Good, I have done little to actually earn your trust, though I have also done nothing to betray it. Unlike those you currently call friends if your rambling is any indication."

"Just .. stop... I'm not going to help you with that. It's bad enough I am still coming out here three days after finding out who you are to talk."

"I told you I will handle that part on my own. I only need your aid in rebuilding the dragon empire. I may also have a way to aid you and that task at the same time. I have other caves from my time as Mustang, I made a number of lairs around Equestria. Most of them have been found out this far in the future, but several have not been. Including one not far away in the Everfree forest that is of significant importance."

"Why is that one important, it have your horde there or something?"

"Some of it, though that is not the reason. This lair was not found and remained sealed. It contains my personal library. While not as large as the one lost in Cindervale or even as large as the one you now reside in, it has a number of tomes that give the history of the Dragon Empire as well as the rules and codes created in the Empires heyday. There are a number of a pony books as well and a fair amount of books of a fictitious nature, including a rather insulting one about the tale of Kaisur and his sidekick. I am highly amused that bit of smut survived."

"Yeah so what about it? Does this mean you have a few books for me to read instead of just your word"

"Indeed I do, though with how rare they are I will not be risking them outside of the cavern. However if you wish to study them you are more than welcome to go there. This will keep you out of the coming conflict and give you time to decide on if you wish to aid with the rebuilding of the empire or not."

"Why would I want to go any where with you?" Spike grumbles.

"Considering how much you complain about your current living conditions, I thought a change might be good for you. It is not as if I need to watch over you all the time and I know you understand the care of rare books. If it is not to your taste it is perhaps a days journey back too Ponyville and the comfort of your solitude in the library and your foal sitting duties.. Though the choice is up to you. Learn what it means to be a proper dragon, or stay with those who treat you as little more than a pet or a inconvenience. Unlike them I could truly use your help to rebuild what my race has lost."remarks Silver Claw. "The only thing stopping you from learning more about dragons is you, and the ties you have to those who do not seem to feel the same."

-

_Journal entry 17,  
6-07-6407 AD_

We have finally completed our months long exploration of the tower. We have sent our dead and injured back on the supply ship. A wave of new ponies have come as well and our expedition has swollen to a rather large sixty three members.

At Chime and Moss's insistence we have sent no word back on what we have found and the few sent back have been silenced with a sizable collection of bits, as well as the agreement to acknowledge their contributions when the time to reveal our findings comes. All of the new team members have agreed to the same treatment.

A rather sizable trove of random artifacts of both Discordian and sea pony make have already been recovered as well as a rather large collection of precious metals and gems.

Moss was quite excited with the finds in some of the still flooded areas. She also had plenty of notes to take on the trolls and sea ponies before they were disposed of.  
_  
Chime and I however made the greatest discover in a half destroyed chamber the tolls had been using. The chamber looked to be prepared for some sort of ritual, strange lines and archaic writings covered the place. We first thought it discordian, but the runes were proven to be sea pony. In the center of the chamber was a large pedestal with a single book in the middle of it._

While investigating it we found that it was written wholly in some sort of dialect as sea pony, though as Chime and I watched the script changed itself to Equestrian. It was at that moment that the pair of us first heard the voice.

It had a feminine tone to it, and Chime seemed to be certain it was being flirtatious in its discourse with him. With me it was rather straight to the point. It asked that it be called by its proper name.

'The Silver Script.'

-

"Sparkle Butt what the heck is all this?" Bleu questions standing up on Twilight's back looking over the mass of ponies,griffons, and other creatures filling the large park in front of a massive stage.

There were vendors every where selling everything from ice cream, to flugelhorns and everything in between. A number of small stages that were little more than planks stacked on barrels in some cases filled all the other open spaces. Each had a performer of some kind atop it, the mish mashed melodies drown out normal conversation any where near the impromptu stages and joined with the other performers to create a mad canopy of noise every where else.

Bleu resisted the urge to fly up and check everything out, wondering exactly was going on. The main stage was little more that a open platform with the wings hidden by curtains. A large building behind the stage was partially covered as well with a massive curtain hiding the entire front of the building. A few small statues were scattered around on pedestals in the park. Bleu did not recognize any of the names of them, though most were depicted with a instrument of some kind and a small plaque depicting what they were best known form.

"It's a music festival Bleu." Twilight explains." A rather special one at that, now if only I could find the... ahhh there she is. SCRATCH! MISS SCRATCH OVER HERE!"

Bleu looks to the pony Twilight was yelling at. A white unicorn mare with wild blue hair and a pair of purple sunglasses covering her eyes. The mare grins, trotting over to the pair of them.

"Yo grape flavor whats up? Didn't think you would make it when we didn't get any sort of response from you." Vinyl chuckles looking up at Bleu." Hey who's this? Yah trade in the purple assistant for a newer model with wings or something?"

"No, this is Bleu, Spike is still at the library. He wanted to come, but you only gave us the two tickets."

"Babe this whole deal is thanks to you, if you'd have told us to let the entire Canterlot guard in for free we woulda done it. Shoulda brought him any way."

"Ooh I hadn't thought of that... maybe I should try to get him an autograph or something. He seemed interested that Pontera or who ever was playing."

"Hah little dragons a Pontera fan, figures, you can ask Tavi bout that one, I was supposed to meet her here someplace. Her and the lead singer kinda hit it off, bet shes back stage now giving that lucky colt some special encouragement for a good show."

"Watch your tongue Vinyl. You should not be gossiping about some one else when most of your trysts are near public knowledge or need I remind you about that debacle with Spitfire." Octavia snaps trotting up behind Vinyl.

"Heh, speak of the devil. So what kept you? A little sucky sucky five bits on yer new colt friend?"

"Certainly not!"

"Then whats that white stuff on your face?" Bleu remarks in mock seriousness.

Twilight slaps her face with a hoof as Tavi blushes, rapidly wiping her already clean face, Vinyl simply falls over laughing her flank off.

"That was great, I like you little lizard." Vinyl gasps out between her laughter.

"Scratch do you not need to be in the sound booth with the show this close to starting?" Octavia mutters coldly.

"Oh yeah later lil' lizard, nice seeing yah again Grape." A genius's work is never done."

"That explains why you are often unemployed." snaps Octavia at the retreating Vinyl.

Bleu chuckles." I like her. She's silly."

"Yes well tis a pleasure to meet you again Miss Sparkle, though I did expect you to bring Mister Spike along with you. Who might this be?"

"This is Bleu Scale." Twilight states again.

"Ahh nice to make your acquaintance Miss Scale. I am afraid I do not know of many dragons though you are the second one I have heard of with that name. Is it a common one?"

"Not that I know of. I was the only one I ever knew named Bleu Scale and I had other dragons refuse to acknowledge it as a real name cause my sister gave it to me." remarks Bleu.

"Sorry to hear that, i see nothing wrong with the name though I would like to welcome you and Miss Sparkle to the opening of ommmph." Octavia starts stopping as Twilight puts a hoof to the gray earth ponies muzzle.

"Sorry but I don't want her to know what this is about until its fully revealed." Twilight comments getting a strange look from both the pony and the dragonling.

"Well I suppose... though you could have refrained from shoving your hoof in my mouth."

"Sorry." Twilight remarks. " Oh, Vinyl said you could help with getting an autograph or something from this Pontera group?".

"Um yes, well the lead singer and I … well I suppose since he is in costume I should use that ridiculous stage name he has of Bloodmoon, met some time ago when we were first trying to publish the music you gave us. He pulled a few strings with his record label, Black Shuck, and made it happen. Since then he has been supporting this endeavor rather single mindedly. Despite his appearance on stage he is quite the quiet shy type with a strong interest in all musical types."

A loud guitar riff from the curtained stage followed by a mass of fireworks draws every ones attention along with a loud cheer. Octavia smirks and gestures for the pair to follow her.

"Did I say single mindedly? I meant dramaticly, as when in costume he seems not to have any other way about him. Frankly I find it rather annoying, though I can see the appeal of it for the younger generation I still prefer him out of costume, he is much calmer I am sure he would be willing to sign something for Mister Spike."

She trots up a ramp into a large booth standing on stilts before the stage. Vinyl and another white unicorn mare were already up there working the sound boards and firework triggers, both wearing large ear phones. Vinyl glances to them as they climb up smirking with a nod though the other unicorn ignores them.

"Be sure not to touch anything in here or Bass will throw us all out I am sure." Octavia comments getting a rude gesture from the mentioned unicorn. " At any rate, Pontera playing here is one of the reasons the crowd is so large. There is only going to be one song though it is a preview track from one of their albums that has not come out yet. After they are finished the Platinum Swan shall preform a number of songs before it finishes with the song that started this being sung by Fleur of all ponies with Pontera offering back up accompaniment. At the end of that I will conduct the opening ceremony."

"Wait, the Platinum Swan? The Platinum Swan? Sparkle Butt what the heck is going on here?" Bleu comments bouncing about on twilight's back.

"Can you shush and just listen Bleu."Twilight snaps ignoring the glare from the dragonling. That glare faded as a strange rhythmic twanging started from the stage as the curtain was raised.

The stage was dark save for a spot light on a black suited pony playing a strange instrument that was giving off the rather eerie music. Bleu and Twilight both stiffened at the sigh of the tall lanky pony, he had no face and tendrils of darkness emerged from his back to wave about in time with the music.

"Wha,... what is that?" Twilight questions.

"Oh one of the bands costumes. Bloodmoon tracked down a pony from Saddle Arabia who could play the sitar solely for this song. The costume is some creature from his homeland called Slender pony or some such rubbish. I warn you, the other band members are all in very realistic alicorn costumes. Bloodmoon is really a pegasus, while his brother on the bass is a unicorn, the drummer is a earth pony. Jerrad, Nico, and Percussive respectively. Now shush." Octavia commands.

A soft voice with a rather smooth tone reverberates from the darkness as a spot light illuminates a black alicorn stallion with dark blue hair that fluttered and flowed about his head, not unlike Princess Luna's.

_"There must be some way out of here  
Said the zebra to the chief.  
There's too much confusion_

_and there is no relief..."_

"_The ponies they clear my vines  
Plow mares dig my earth._

_Cutting along my tree line,  
Exposing more of the earth."_

The drums kick up with a thunder as a soft bass and guitar begins to play backing up the sitar player. A white alicorn with flaming orange hair is on the bass, his magic pricking across the strings. A brown alicorn sits at the drums his black hair flicking across the spectrum of visible light as he lays into the drums.

_"No reason for you to worry  
the chief he kindly spoke  
there are ponies among us  
who do not fear the poison joke  
But we both know a cure for that  
our words still carry weight  
these lands do not suffer for now  
We can change its fate."_

The sitar and guitar start for lack of a better term wailing before the music builds into a crescendo . The singers dips his head a little his wings flicking across the powder blue guitar he holds.

_"All along the Everfree_

_Princess kept the views_

_while all the ponies came and went  
element bearers too.  
Outside in the forest  
A manticore growls  
The forest began stirring,_

_And the wind began to howl, YEAH!"_

The music kicks up again from the crescendo and the band lays into the end of the song fully.

_"All along the Everfree."_

The music slowly begins to die ending with a last few energetic notes before dying out completely to the scream and carrying on of the crowd.

Bleu stares at the stage and the band, her mouth agape as twilight rubs her ears.

"Well that was certainly loud. No wonder Spike likes them."Twilight mutters.

"Well it was an attempt at an environmental song about the rapid deforestation of certain parts of the Everfree, though he feels the message won't carry unless, as he puts it, ' has a kick ass song to go with it.' Octavia sighs." Frankly I do not share his opinions of what is good, let alone kick arse."

"Get over yerself Tavi, you know you love it." laughs Vinyl." Any way is Lyra gonna be able to handle your spot with the Swan?"

"She only specializes in the harp, she is a talented pony who can play a number of things. I have had too much else to do with setting everything up here to have practiced with them for this."Octavia comments looking to Bleu. "Not to alarm you Miss Sparkle but your companion seems to have gone catatonic."

"I am surprised she lasted this long, This will be the first new music she has probably ever heard, let alone music with this sort of style. Once the Platinum Swan starts I am sure she will be fine." Twilight points out.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF LUNA'S FIRM SLAPPABLE RUMP WAS THAT!?" Bleu shouts falling off Twilight's back.

"Or sooner." sigh Twilight.

-

_Journal entry 19,  
6-17-6407 AD_

Chime and I have been studying the tome we found. Apart from the rather creepy ability it has to speak with us, it is filled with a number of names and rituals for various purposes, few of them benign. It is with some interest that I take note of the names Princess Luna and Jer'rahd Kaisur in this tome.

We questioned what had happened and it simply explained that it was once part of a collection with three other tomes in Queen Aqua's library. With the destruction of Neighlantis it was cast adrift with a number of survivors who sought shelter in this sunken tower. They resided in the tower for a short time before they were beset by Scrags, or aquatic trolls.

In desperation the few surviving sea ponies tried to enact a ritual within it's pages. The ritual had been used by the Queen and her consort. The queen had gained tremendous power and her consort had become the behemoth protector of Neighlanties until they were defeated by the treachery of the Princess of Night using the stolen power of the other tomes.

The group had started the ritual with hopes to gain power and perhaps their own god like ability with which to rebuild the nearly destroyed sea pony race, when the Scrags found their way inside and fell upon them killing nearly all of the sea ponies present. The few survivors sealed the door and fled leaving the ritual incomplete and the book in the claws of the Scrags.

The book was unsure how the castle had wound up on dry land though it was aware of the Scrags feeding on something. It lay undisturbed on the pedestal for what it assumed to be years before we _recovered it._

Chime collaborated a bit of it's story knowing that Nightmare Moon had indeed beset the city of Neighlantis, that encounter was what brought about the events of the dreaded Nightmare Night.

The story had interest for me as well, though not in the explanation of history or what happened in the castle. I was rather curious about this ritual that could make gods of mortals.

A pipe dream really as I had no belief that it could be done, although...

It is best I not continue this train of thought. This thing is an artifact that needs to be brought to the Princess to let her deal with it. If even half the power in it's pages was true then it was something far beyond what we should have access to.

-

"So that's what happened?" Jer'rahd muses. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I brought it on myself. I just hope I can fix it somehow. I don't want some one else hating me like that." Starfall mutters.

"She is not your daughter Starfall you know this. Trying to make her into something shes not will not end well for you." Jer'rahd sighs.

"I know, but..."

"Starfall. Just be glad you even had a daughter to be missing. Mine was not even real and I am still depressed over it."

"Yeah that is pretty bucked up. So what do we do?"

"Well if Rhede was here I am sure he would tell us to just fuck and get it over with."

"Sorry General you are not my type, You need a decent pair of wings before I would even consider that."

"That's fine, my next mare friend is going to die any way if the pattern holds true."

"Luna didn't die General,she just turned into a monster."

"Close enough to death, she no longer existed and the mare that holds her name now is not the same one we once knew either. Our Luna is dead, and Night mare Moon betrayed our belief in her just as we betrayed her to Celestia."

"Fine I am too depressed to have this argument. So what should we just track down some training weapons and spar til we get over this crap? That's the usual plan for you after something happens. At least it has been since you can't drink any more. I do feel like working out some frustrations."

" No, I have a better idea this time."

-

_Journal entry 20,  
6-24-6407 AD_

It seems I have made a mistake. Chime and I were going to be tight lipped on the results of our study with the book, though I let what we found slip while basking in the afterglow of one of Golden and my...liaisons.

She was far more interested in the possibilities than she should be. The concept of immortality liken to the Princesses or other gods was a tempting fruit. To be able to live to see what the future held, to experience history as it happened , to chart the world with no fear of injury or age that would stall mortals.

Suffice to say Golden's descriptions of what could be done with an immortal lifetime were much more vivid than my own.

Perhaps the book bears more consideration.

-

After a brief explanation of rock music from Octavia, with snide comments added by both Vinyl and Bass, Bleu went silent.

Twilight was a little worried at first on how the dragonling would react, though as the classical music playing Platinum Swan took the stage Bleu went silent. Twilight noted it was not from anything wrong but from rapt, and some what judgmental attention she was paying to the groups playing.

Octavia seemed rather concerned with what Twilight's reaction to the music was though she seemed to be surprised at the rapt attention Bleu was paying the playing.

Vinyl at this point had dozed off.

When the last few deep cords of the cello faded for the song Bleu finally spoke.

"Not bad, not bad at all, though it's all wrong." Bleu mutters.

"What do you mean?" Octavia questions.

"They had three songs and they only played orchestra pieces, not familiar with the composers of any of them, but seriously is that all they play? Just orchestral?"

"Usually yes, this is not the whole group though the Platinum Swan is the premier orchestra in the world."

"Impressive accomplishment I suppose, though they missed the point."

"Then what was the point?" Octavia watches the dragon clearly getting rather miffed at Bleu, though she lets the dragonling speak.

"Music itself is the point. They were never supposed to play only one type of music. There's hundreds of cultures and races with their own taste, and their own styles of music. I mean the Platinum Swan's first play list pulled from pony, griffon, zebra and dragon music types..., okay so the dragon culture was represented by me and I'm a terrible dragon, but still. We also altered the griffons song to fit better with our audience but that's not the point either. The goal was to play a bit of everything, yeah this orchestra stuff is nice but it's too strict, too set in one path. Not every one is gonna like it so it fails in what the point is."Bleu rants. "Least that was how it was supposed to be. Guess this is the end result...pretty, but diluted."

"While rather poetic I must say you have quite a bit of hubris to claim to know exactly what the Platinum Swan should be about. I apologize for my ire miss Sparkle but who does your companion think she is?"

"One of the founders of the Platinum Swan. And the partner of the one the group was named for."

"What?"

"Miss Octavia when I introduced her as Bleu Scale, I meant she is THE Bleu Scale. She is one of the founders of the Platinum Swan and the singer in the last collection I gave you and Miss Scratch."

"Yeah I thought she looked a little familiar, but all lizards look the same to me." snarks Vinyl.

"If yah took off yer glasses every so often you might see stuff apart form a purple blur Scratch ." grumbles Bass with a chuckle.

Octavia seems stunned at the revelation and Twilight was sure Bleu was going to lay into her when the first few strains of a new song filled the air.

"Woop looks like Pontera and the swans are set up, and there's Fleur." Vinyl comments sliding her hoof over a few switches.

Bleu's eyes widen as the notes are repeated in the sound check as a rather lithe white unicorn mare trots onto the stage wearing a rather ornate gown. The mare stops before the mic in the center stage as the lights on the stage dim until she was the only one visible humming the first lines to herself as the band finishes the set up.

"Wha... that song... I know that song... Sparkle HOW DO THEY KNOW THAT SONG?" Bleu shouts glaring at the Purple unicorn.

"We do not have the real name for it , so it was simply called Platinum's Last Song when it was published." Octavia comments, still reeling from the revelation of who Bleu was, her focus fully on the dragonling now.

A visible shiver runs down the dragonlings spine as the music begins again, the clear notes of Fluer's voice filling the air.

_" A falling star, fell from your heart..."  
___

_Journal entry 21,  
7-04-6407 AD_

Things have taken a rather predictable turn. It seems I am not the only one with loose lips. I was confronted by Moss today. She had spoken with Chime while the pair were taking a respite from their work.

Chime did indeed have a weakness for alcohol and Moss had happily provided some only for a drunken Chime to let slip what we had found.

The elderly mare was positively brimming with excitement, though she wished more details. It seemed she and Golden shared the idea of wanting to extend their lives so that their work might continue indefinitely. Moss was interested enough she confessed almost planning out how she would live if immortal, she would get to see her granddaughter grow up and have her own children and she would be able to teach them everything she knew about animals and plant life.

I must confess the old mare rambled for a time seeming to have forgotten she and her daughter were not on the best terms due to her marrying of a pegasus. Though as excited as Moss was, perhaps this was not the time to bring that up.

Still.

With both Moss and Golden clearly for attempting this ritual, my own hesitation was quickly slipping away.

-__

Rhede sighs shifting in his seat as the train pulls away from the station. This was a dire situation after all. Scarlet had the one of the cursed books. One that was supposedly destroyed. Assuming she was working for Nocturne with the others it was clear they seemed to be seeking information.

Twilight's history book, now the Silver Script? How had they even know where it was? The only books location that was listed in the history book was the Red Tome and the Gray Grimiore, both of them were supposed to be in Tartarus...

Rhede blinks his ears flattening. According to Twilight and the book Bleu found Sombra and Chrysilis were also supposed to be in Tartarus. The rant Twilight had over seen made it seem that Sombra had gotten out first and been trapped by Luna and Celesita along with the Crystal Empire. It was a known fact that Chrysalis's first appearance in Equestria in this age was an attack on Canterlot and a disruption of a wedding as she sought to take over.

Could it be that the the escapees already went into Tartarus and stole the red and gray books, freeing Chrysalis in the process? Exactly how the Crystal Empire suddenly returned after Sombra supposedly cursed it was also in question. Were all these things connected?

He needed to speak with Twilight, Jer'rahd, and Celestia and drill them for every scrap of info he could. There was something there, he knew there was a connection and a reason for what they were doing, but too many pieces were missing. He would need to scour more of Twilight's Library and the one in Canterlot as well, he needed to know more about Tartarus, hopefully Celestia still had access to Discord's Book of Blue, though he was not very hopeful on that. That strangely worded little guide might be a wealth of information that he missed last time he read it.

He had not been in the frame of mind to do more than skim it before, and with a smart as Twilight and some of her friends seemed to be their insight might shed more light on this.

It would be tomorrow morning before the train made it back to Ponyville. He would check on every one there before heading to Canterlot.

They finally had a hint of a lead as to what Nocturne was doing and he would not let it slip past him.

-

_Journal entry 24,  
8-17-6407 AD_

As I have stated in my last few entries a consensus has been reached among the remaining crew. There are perhaps forty of us left. A conflict broke out among the crew over who would be involved in the ritual.

There were a rather large number of the expedition that did not wish any part of this. Some who even considered it profane and threatened to inform the Royal Guard as to what we were planning.

I regret their loss, but the gain far outweighs any risk. Chime and his crew should be finishing the graves of those who would try and stop us now. It seems there is no turning back, though once our goal is achieved what we have done here will only be an unpleasant memory as we move through time unaffected by it's cold grip.

The others have started to hear the book speak as well. It is attempting to prepare us for the ritual and what we must endure.

-  
  
Celestia's ears perk up at the sound of conflict outside the throne room where she was holding a meeting with the Griffon god. King Sharp talon bristled hearing the sound of conflict as well his eyes widening as a armored guard was sent barreling through the double doors to crash in a bruised heap followed by several other guards and a couple of griffons as well.

"Pathetic!"shouts a voice.  
"Seriously you weren't kidding. Jeez the training dummies put up more of a fight. How the heck did they manage to storm a volcano with out stabbing themselves?"

Celestia groans burying her head in her hooves. King Talon looks at her reaction then back at the door as a pair of ponies trot in.

A gray unicorn stallion with a sandy blond mane and tail, with a double bladed sword resting on his side strides in first. He side steps suddenly Avoiding a griffon diving at him from above. The solider back peddles in the air to keep from crashing into the ground and slams head first into a shield created above the griffon. The impact causes even Celestia to wince as the griffon tumbles to the ground unconscious.

The other pony was a light gray pegasus with a short cropped mane and tail wearing what looked to be two massive scabbards on her back. A pegasus guard launches himself at her and is casually flung aside with a bat of her wing sending the armored pony to crash into another Guard trying to attack from behind.

"What is the meaning of this!?"shouts King Talon.

""Calm down Talon. These two are on our side... mostly." Celestia rolls her eyes as the pair approach."While I am happy you have recovered, can you simply set up an appointment like every pony else Kaisur? I do not like having half the Royal Guard applying for medical leave every time you come to see me."

"Kaisur? This is the pony your strike force rescued?" King Talon growls." This is the due he pays you for this rescue? Attacking your own why bother to save him at all?"

Jer'rahd cricks his neck gesturing back to the mass of unconscious ponies and griffons filling the hall behind them as well as a few terrified guards and griffon troops were were peeking into the throne room urging each other to try and do something.

"I did that with out drawing my blade." comments Jer'rahd. "Did you really want to see what happens if I get serious? Think of the result if Chrysalis controlled me."

"We did that, General. Though honestly I expected a bit more fight from the birds." Starfall sighs. "Did everything go soft in the last thousand years?"

"I told you." Jer'rahd states.

"Would you stop patting yourselves on the back long enough to tell me why you interrupted the royal court this time Kaisur?" Celestia groans ." And please do not adopt his disregard for authority Starfall I do not need two of him."

"Errr sorry Princess kinda got caught up in it."Starfall smirks sheepishly.

"You the one leading the griffons who helped in the fighting at the volcano?"Jer'rahd questions looking at King Talon.

"I am. What of it?" bristles King Sharp Talon.

Jer'rahd looks him over a moment before nodding. " Thanks for the assist, We'll let you add a few troops to this training as well."

"I disagree with that General." snaps Starfall.

"Give it a rest, they are supposed to be on our side this time, and if they turn out not to be, you will have more of a challenge taking them out." Jer'rahd comments.

"KAISUR."shouts Celestia. " Why are you here?"

"The request you made before I left for the Crystal Empire. We accept, training begins tomorrow. Pick your best and his best, and I'll weed out the ones worth a damn. But there are conditions."

"While that is uplifting news I doubt I will enjoy your conditions."

"Only three for now."

"And?"

"We train them our way."

"I shall have the medics all on standby."

"We get our ranks back."

"General is no longer an existing rank. Guard Captain is the highest rank in the royal Guard and there are only three of those at a time. Currently they are held by Shining Armor, Nicker Fury, and Silver Sword. I am not placing another in that rank."

"Then put me back to the last rank I served with you as. That's higher than any of those any way."

"Fine, though you shall not be of General rank. You will only be allowed a rank above the guards you are Training. The Guard Captains will still be your superiors, and since you will be back in my employee you will actually listen to what I tell you to do."

"Fine. Unless you or they order something that I disagree with."

" That is not how it works... gah...What is the last one?"

"You reinstate the 42nd as a valid force."

"The 42nd were stricken from the Guard record when they all followed you to the Lunar Republic."

"Then unstriken them, the ones that pass are going to be the new 42nd..I refuse to let any one that manages to make it through my training be anything as simple as a Royal Guard."

"You still have issue with the Guards?"

"Bleu calls them Rent a cops. Not sure the meaning, but it sounds degrading enough to fit."

"I do not like the idea of reviving that unit Kaisur."

"There are six members of the 42nd alive right now Celestia if you count your sister. It has no need to be revived, just reinstated. If the idiots you send our way can be taught, then there will likely be more than enough to make it a proper unit again. Luna's Hoof has gotten dusty and depleted. I plan to bring it back to what it should be."

"Fine. Though it is a stupid name."

"You had one of your Royal Guard units calling themselves Celestia's Tail. I don't want to hear it." chuckles Starfall covering her mouth quickly and pretending she didn't say anything."Err sorry Princess."

"If the dogs want in too tell them to send their best. We have our own task, so once we start it will be a rush job. We can only spare a week or two tops, maybe less depending on what Rhede has found out. We'll go set up a training spot, you get what you need going Celestia."

The pair turn and stride out sending the few Guards still up running for cover. Starfall offers a slight bow to Celestia ignoring the griffon though Jer'rahd offers the King a small nod and ignores Celestia.

King Talon watches them as they leave then glares at Celestia as she sighs sinking down in her throne more.

"Who in your lands were they? I have never heard of such insolence and disrespect. Demanding to have what they want as if they themselves were royalty? I know of the 42nd they were a unit of your sister when she was possessed by the malevolent spirit. What logic would have that fool wish their restoration?"

"King Talon you have a very interesting distinction. You are the only non pony god to meet those two and not be either imprisoned or slaughtered. That Kaisur thanked you is possibly unheard of as well. "

"That explains nothing Princess. Why do you let them speak to you as such? Your own subjects?"

"They are not my subjects. No matter how my sister denies it they are hers. Jer'rahd Kaisur, also known as The Demon of Dullahan. Starfall Silvertail, also known as the Light of Death. Two of the Five Beasts of the Moon."

"The Beasts of the Moon? They live? How?"

"A long story, I am glad you actually recall them. Few to none do any more."

"I was born after the events of Nightmare Night Princess. I grew up during Equestria's civil war. You may have hidden what they did from your own people, but the griffons and other races remember. This will cause just as much trouble for you as your sister returning, if not more so. That both Princess Luna and The Five Beasts are free will cause no end of panic in some circles. That they seek to restore the 42nd as well."

"I know, I expect that though. They will be a great help with what lies ahead. I trust that none of them will fall back to what they were before."

"You seem far too confident of that."

"There is a reason why I am not worried about a return of the Lunar Republic."

"Then you best start explaining that now Princess. I do hope that your reasons are just or you will have violated your own treaty. Those who remember the War of Night will not sit by for it to happen again."

_-_

_Journal entry 27,  
9-01-6407 AD_

Tonight is the night. We have gathered all we needed from the castle itself . The seaponies clearly were prepared to invoke the ritual multiple times with all the ingredients gathered.

The book suggested that we utilize them all as our group was rather large. It's seductive voice had gotten quite strong now and I could hear it even in my sleep.

I write that I experience a great deal of regret and worry. This is a change that shall perhaps shake the very fabric of the world. Thirty two new gods suddenly created, The other nations likely would not be tolerant of such things. It was unlikely Princess Celestia would either. Though she would not seek to destroy us, at worst we would be imprisoned for a time. 

_I informed the ships Captain at his last supply drop that there was a issue with trolls and a number of our expedition was killed. This should give the families of those we had to kill some closure. The last of the funds, as well as a good amount of the treasure we recovered was sent to the families of those dead as per the agreement._

The die has been cast. When we do not meet the Captain at the next supply drop he will likely assume we have all fallen to the trolls. In truth we shall be on our way to other lands with our immortality. Once all who would link us to the expedition have passed on we shall return to Equestria as previously unknown gods. Celestia may remember us, though perhaps the act of ascension will render us unknown to even her.

We can hope, though we may also simply pressure her into leaving us be. Thirty gods against one, no matter her supposed power, would still place the odds in our favor.

It should not come to that however, the Princess does prefer peace to conflict.  
__

"Alright Sparkle. What is going on?" Bleu questions wiping tears from her eyes as she looks down at the softly smiling unicorn." Why do they know that song? No, better still, why do they know it so well? That was almost spot on."

"I am needed on stage Miss Sparkle if you will excuse me. Please do not depart I wish to speak with both of you again." Octavia comments slipping out of the booth.

"When I was studying the past I heard a great many bits of music and songs I had never heard before. At the time I asked Princess Celestia if there was a way to copy them, she showed me a way to copy the music into a crystal. She also contacted Miss Octavia and Miss Scratch here to help me with what to do with the songs once copied."

"You... you have a copy of the song... sung by Platinum?" Bleu questions shakily.

"Yep, word for word and tone for tone. Got published real quick too made a small fortune with just the single. A voice from the past was the compilation. Most of that money was invested in music schools to help finance some students... then we got another message from grape here." Vinyl chuckles flipping her sunglasses up and looking the dragon and Twilight over. " That album had a few more songs on it , but damned if it didn't sell even better that the first one. It was enough bits for this. Vinyl points out to the stage where Octavia stood having just finished thanking every one involved.

Octavia, The members of the Platinum Swan, Pontera , and Fleur Dis Lee all stand on stage as a pegasus flies over handing a cord to Octavia. The rope drapes over the top of the stage to the massive curtain covering the building behind it.

"The funds of that album were turned into this." Vinyl finishes as Octavia pulls the cord and the curtain falls from the building.

__The marble structure practically glowed gold in the setting sun A massive multistory window took up most of the front of the building simple metal braces and lines crossed over the glass and reinforced it, but all of them were strategically placed and the giant window looked like a page of sheet music.

Bleu swallows hard recolonizing the song that was displayed by the window.

"I would like to welcome you all to the grand opening of the Platinum School of Music." Octavia announces to a massive cheer from the crowd.

_-  
__Journal entry 28,  
1-19-6408 AD_

This was a horrid mistake. We never should have done it this … this is an abomination.  
I must write this down before my wits fully take leave of me as they have the others... even my Golden...

The ritual was completed successfully though the book did question if any of us had borne the Elements of Harmony before. The artifacts were lost some time ago during the war of Night so none of us had done so. The book explained there were some side effects to former wielders and urged we progress.

The ritual was preformed and finished as it should be though none of us felt the slightest bit different after it was done.

Chime was the first to test our supposed immortality, drawing his blade and running it across his foreleg. We all watched as the wound rapidly healed itself before our eyes and left no scar or sign there was a wound save for the blood on his fur.

We rejoiced, taking the Silver Scripts laughter as participation in our merriment.

It was not the case.

Moss was the first one afflicted, as she was the most ill of health out of all of us. Her temper soured _and her anger grew. One day she vanished into the woods, leaving the bodies of two of our number torn apart on the ground. It was a stark proof that our immortality was not what had been promised._

The book itself had stopped talking to us, yet it's laughter was still heard. Others vanished into the woods compelled by the same madness that took Moss. As the months past our numbers dwindled, either to the madness or the trolls that had come to stalk the woods. The few unicorns seemed to be resistant to this madness though even they eventually lost themselves or were killed by the trolls.

My own Golden succumbed to the madness just before the fall of the new year. I spent much of my time comforting her after the horror we were witnessing. One night she turned leaning close, as to whisper something in my ear, before she bit it off and attempted to kill me.

I fended her off and before I could stop her she fled into the woods. All Chime and I could find of her the next morning were her wings and patches of her fur that seemed to have been peeled off.

I wept at discovering the patch that held her cutie mark.

-

Velkorn's ear twitched as she looked over the empty room. Zecora and the mass of balloons and deserts that was Pinkie Pie took a few steps back away from the clear annoyed zebra.

"Where did Bleu and grumpy head go Zecora? " questions Pinkie.

"To be honest I do not know, this is the first movement I have seen Jer'rahd show." Zecora mutters.

Both of them wince as Velkorn screams clutching her head with her hooves.

["Auntie?"]

"Though it is clear he is better, I must be quite frank, when I see that fool Kaisur again I am kicking his flank!" shouts Velkorn.

-

_Journal entry 29,  
1-21-6408 AD_

Chime was my last companion and he took his own life yesterday. I plan to do the same, I am the only one left now and the madness has started to come to me in fits. My ear and the wounds Golden inflicted upon me have healed, though it is not the ear of a pony that adorns my head now, nor are the wounds healing with the flesh and fur that should be my own.

The long whip like ear on my head is more akin to a trolls, as is the flesh that covers my scars. I fear this is what happened to the others. The trolls that harried us are not some random encounter. Nor were the Scags in the castle attackers. They were the sea ponies that completed the ritual, just as the ones in the woods outside now are the remains of our expedition.

I... I can barely think straight now, I can no longer even concentrate fully on writing. I am finishing this _warning with my hoof writing as my magic is gone, my horn simply fallen off my head to reveal the sickly troll flesh. I am not sure how much longer I can write. I will not be ending my life as I first expressed, though that would be the proper way. I am giving into the change so I might still at least in body be with my Golden._

My skin feels like it is covered in fleas. So itchy... all I hear is that books laughter though I wish I had the foresight to bury Chime's corpse. The smell of it is making me … rather hungry... even as it rots... it seems so tasty... 

__

_Itchy._

_Tasty._

-

Claymore was pissed, though there was nothing new there , it was becoming a constant state for him.

Due to the bird being on another task his plans to seek the next book would be delayed for a time. That gave the stripe head more time to try and weasel his way out of work. That thought and the boredom of waiting put him in a foul mood.

He had a new sword, he had a mission and yet he was still in the process of hurrying up to wait. He thought he got away from that shit when he left the guards, but noooooooooooo. His boredom was not helped by the fact that his latest toy had killed herself several nights ago. He had thought she was properly broken in, but she still saw her own death as a way to escape him. It was clear he had not broken her enough.

Nocturne was too damn skittish after her encounter with Sombra or whatever his name was. She was always cautious, but her reluctance to do anything with out looking it over twelve ways was grating, this was a new height of paranoia for the damn mare.

Scarlet was off at Canterlot again with some contact or another. Claymore didn't know who she found, but if they trusted that bitch they were fools.

Silver Claw was focused on that new protegee of his and the dragon was never really that good of company to begin with.

The stripe head was buttering up to Nocturne as it was. Stupid racist bastard made himself out to be better than any one else by the sheer fact he was born with a rock in his forehead and a monochrome coat.

He needed to get out of that hole and since no one was stopping him he set out. There was a small town not far from the hideout along the road leading away from Ponyville. A couple of unicorn brothers ran a bar there, Flick and Flame or some such nonsense, he didn't care. The booze was strong and cheap so anything else didn't matter. Maybe he could find a new pet in that place like he did last time.

The faint clack of hooves on the trail ahead of him caught his attention. He paused at the top of the hill looking down at a single cloaked figure trotting along the road heading towards Ponyville. The sway of her form and her canter gave him the impression that this was a female.

He considered ignoring her and pressing on to the bar, though he seemed to have a spring in her step that was a sign of confidence and youth. He smiled darkly his scared face scrunching up hideously. He might not have to go to the bar for a bit of fun after all.

He stood in the path watching her approach, either she did not see him as a threat or had not seen him at all, as she continued on as if he was not there .

A swift twist of his body moved his massive blade within reach of his mouth. He whips the blade from his back slamming it down before her blocking her path, the grin on his face widening as she comes to a stop.

"Well, well, whats a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone this time of day. Night's coming mare. You looking to end up in some monsters belly or some ruffians bed being out like this?"

"You do not know with whom you speak knave. Be gone before what good humor is to be had in your antics flees."

"Seems you don't know who the heck yer messing with either."Claymore grins. This one was haughty he was already picturing what he would need to do to make her more pliable.

"Thou were warned." A soft glow appears under the mares hood and both Claymore and his sword are lifted into the air and flung out of the road to crash into some bushes.

A unicorn, of course. He grips his blade leaping at her bringing the massive weapon around with a growl planning to knock her across the road with the flat of his blade. The weapon clangs loudly stopping dead and rattling his teeth in his skull to the point he was forced to drop the weapon.

"What the bucking hell?" Claymore growls looking at the red shield around the mare.

"You do not know when to give up do you." laughs the mare a wide grin crossing her face.

A shield suddenly forms around Claymore squishing him into a ball. The tiny prison bounces a few times bludgeoning him about in it's confines. He curses prolifically as the mare lifts his sword with her magic taking a few test swings. She grins under her hood a lock of white hair framing the pale blue fur of her face. She swings the blade suddenly connecting with the shield and rocketing the globe into the air towards the Everfree Forest like a baseball headed for the bleachers.

"Let that be a lesson to you brigand, one that Twilight Sparkle will learn soon enough. You do not mess with THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!"


	11. tears he left behind long ago

Stories in Stone

Memories of Twilight  
By TDR

"..tears he left behind long ago..."

[Training. Day One.]

The mummer of voices filled the air as the gathered group tried to figure out what was going on. Two dozen Guard ponies from both the Night and Day watch and half as many Griffon and Diamond Dog soldiers stood in the large court yard by the Guard barracks.

The order had come down from their superiors that they were to take part in some sort of training exercise, though no one knew what that was, and speculation was running rampant. Most of them had just come from the mission against the changelings and had expected some sort of leave or reward, not more work.

Only three of those present knew what was going on and none of them were talking. Two of them having volunteered for the training and the third was drug along kicking and screaming practically.

Breezy Mist was not comfortable with this at all. Unfortunately though he was not able to defy a direct order to attend from a superior. For some reason Peach Blossom wanted him in this training session, much to the blue pegasus's annoyance. It probably had something to do with eating all the doughnuts while on watch with Peach Blossom that one shift. He really had not thought the Captain would stoop this low for payback.

Captain Peach Blossom and Captain Lion Heart had both volunteered themselves for the training. It was easy to tell why Lion Heart wanted to become stronger given who he was back in Gallopagos, Peach Blossom was a bit tighter lipped as to why he was so eager to be here. Something had clearly happened during the invasion though Breezy was not sure what had happened to get the Captain so fired up.

Breezy had thought Guard Captain Nicker Fury would be supervising this since guard Captain Shining Armor was in the Crystal Empire, and Guard Captain Hospice Moskau was still on leave. To be honest he was always on edge when the zebra mare was in charge.

One bonus to this was that Guard Captain Fury had rewritten the schedule of postings so that those in training would have a few weeks free for the exercise. Breezy hoped the training would only be some little thing that would take a couple of days and he could use the rest of the time to slack off.

Another thing that bothered him though were the Griffons and the Diamond Dogs. The dogs looked like their kind always did to him, slouched over as if they could not figure out if they wanted to be on all fours or on two legs, and they had the vacant stare of creatures with maybe two braincells to rub together.

The griffons were a little more worrying. They had all come straight from the attack on the changelings the day before and looked ready for anything. Most of them were larger than the average pony, with the hooked beaks and claws of natural predators. While they unnerved him him at the best of times,he had to admit the little female in their line up was kinda cute. Of course he fully expected to have a limb ripped off if he said anything about it.

There was no way a pony could come close to being as intimidating as the birds. He would be surprised if the trainer managed to teach them anything with out pissing themselves from those looks.

A massive clang echos through the courtyard as the large double doors of the Guard house are flung open a trio of figures trots out. A flash of green from the lead figure slams the door shut again.

Breezy sighs wondering if these were more 'volunteers' to this training. A pegasus, a unicorn, and a zebra,... wait a moment.

Breezy's attention focused fully on the small group. One he recognized as Starfall, that mare he had been ordered to deliver those weapons for. The zebra he did not recognize, but suspected she was a medic judging by all the saddlebags she wore covered in medical symbols. He had never seen a zebra with a mane and tail that fluffy however... granted he had only seen a few zebras. Mostly the mohawked one who came to visit the castle on occasion and Guard Commander Hospice.

It was the unicorn that actually made his blood run cold. The stocky gray stallion was nothing special to look at, he wore no uniform only a weapons harness with a rank symbol Breezy didn't recognize. His choice of weapon was a little odd, Breezy had never seen a sword like that before but that was not what bothered him.

The stallions eyes were hidden under a old, wide brimmed, brown hat, with two cuts in the brim. Breezy recognized that style of hat from some older war movies he had seen. Mostly belonging to the pony who made the main character of those stories into a bad ass that took out all the enemies with a pocketknife or a leftover plate of beans. The were also the ones those main characters still feared even after they saved the world.

With how this unicorn was carrying himself, coupled with that hat, Breezy kept getting flashbacks of those movies.

He glances back at the rest of the group, most of them were ignoring the new comers and just talking among each other or goofing off. This would not end well, he glances over to Lion Heart and Peach Blossom who had quickly shifted to attention when the trio showed up. Breezy rapidly followed suit hissing at Peach Blossom.

"What the buck did you get me into here Captain?"

Peach Blossom's response if any was cut off by a booming voice.

"SHUT UP YOU MAGGOTS! WHAT IS THIS CLUSTER BUCK?! GET IN FORMATION NOW!" screams Starfall, bellowing with a voice that did not match her small size.

The unicorn in the hat shakes his head sadly as the group stumbles over each other trying to get in some form of order. Breezy swallows hard trying hard to remain at attention with the others jostling about him.

"This is what she gave me? I ask for the best, and I get these idiots?" states Jer'rahd.

"Do not start to despair just yet, there are one or two worth the effort I bet." comments Velkorn rolling her eyes.

"Might as well start this while they are still fumbling about."grumbles Jer stomping up before the still shuffling group.

"SERIOUSLY!? What the buck is this? You idiots are supposed to be the best your respective nations have to offer and you cannot even get in a simple formation?" Jer barks glaring at them from under his hat. He gestures a hoof to Breezy and the two Captains" You see these three here get in line with them, STOP GAWKING AND MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

The group flails about again rushing to do as was ordered, finally getting in some semblance of organization. Jer'rahd paces in front of them looking the group over taking note of several returned glares and a number of faces that clearly wanted to be some where else. Though a few seemed to be taking this seriously and that was enough for the moment. Time to pull a Stonehooves on them. By the stars he was going to enjoy this.

"I am Major Jer'rahd Kaisur, your senior instructor in this training exercise. To my left is Instructor Captain Starfall Silvertail, to my right is the company medic, Instructor Velkorn. Captain Rhede Pelt and Captain Bleu Scale shall also be instructing you when they arrive from their duties. From now on, you will speak only when spoken to by a instructor, and the first and last words out of those filthy sewers you call mouths will be 'SIR'! Do you maggots understand that?"

An assortment of grumbles and a few clear yes sir's are heard.

"Bullshit! I can't hear you. Sound off like you are from a species that actually has mastered the use of language past grunts and gurgles!"

"YES SIR!"

"Pathetic. If you worthless sacks of shit manage to pass my training, buck, if you manage to survive it you will be a weapon, a minister of death, ready to destroy any that stand in your way. But until that day you are pukes! You're not the lowest form of life on this planet, you are not even sentient beings. You are nothing but a unorganized grabasstic pieces of amphibian shit."

Jer'rahd paces before the group glaring down any of them that dared to meet his gaze.

"Because we are going to be hard, you will not like us. But the more you hate us, the more you will learn. This training will be hard, but fair! There is no species or racial bigotry here. I do not look down on Stripes, feather dusters, mudsloggers, birds, or mutts. Here you are all equally worthless. My orders from the Princesses themselves are to weed out all the non hackers who do not pack the gear to serve in the 42nd Guard! Do you maggots understand all that!"

"YES SIR!"

"LOUDER!"

"YES SIR!"

"Bucking clever pony thinks he's all that."a voice mutters.

Jer'rahd didn't even seem to turn, though he is suddenly in the face of a griffon in the middle of the group his head turning slightly to look between the large griffon and the half dragon standing next to him.

"WHO SAID THAT? Who the buck said that? Who's the slimy little parasprite turd licking little arrogant prick that just signed their own death warrant?" Jer growls his eyes narrowing under his hat the red glow of his left eye clearly visible as he stares at the troops.

"No pony huh? The bucking fairy godmother said it? Out-bucking-standing! I will run you all until you bucking die, I'll P.T. you until your assholes are sucking cider!"

Jer'rahd whirls again His horn flaring as he yanks Breezy backwards off his hooves into the air to floating him upside down and meeting the startled pegasus's gaze.

"Was it you, you scroungy little piece of crap, huh?!"

"Sir no Sir." whimpers Breezy.

"Sir. I said it Sir." shouts a earth pony two rows back, Jer'rahd is on him before the last sir is said. Breezy gasps for air jumping back into formation the moment he is dropped.

"Well.."Jer spares a glance at the pale yellow ponies uniform name tag. "No shit. You a comedian Tiberius? A bucking joker? I do admire your honesty and the pair you got on you. Hell why don't you come on by the house and mount my sister..."

Jer'rahd's fore hoof comes up suddenly slamming his knee into the ponies chest flinging him back over his own flank to fall in a coughing fit on the ground.

"You little scumbag, I got your name, I've got your ass. You try to make a crack like that again and I will hang you by your own entrails from the barracks so every one else can look at the squirming bag of maggots that will be your earthly remains and know what not to do. Now get up on your hooves and unbuck yourself or I will unscrew your head and shit down your neck!"

"SIR YES SIR!" coughs out Tiberius getting back up to his hooves as Jer'rahd moves back to the front of the group.

"I don't give a shit why any of you pukes joined up for this little training. I don't give a shit what your rank is or what you did before this. All your accomplishments to date mean diddly squat. You will do nothing unless a instructor tells you to do so, you will not fly, you will not dig, or use magic unless we give you permission. If you can't hack it, if you quit or screw up so bad that I throw your ass to the curb you are done!" Jer growls."Your senior officers and your Princess gave me your hides. If you fail or give up you are out of the Guard, or pack, or wing, or whatever the buck your superiors call it. No pension, no medical, nothing. You will be finished and branded a sack of shit for the rest of your pathetic days. Do you understand that!?"

"SIR YES SIR!" shouts the group though quite a number of voice seem shaky at the prospect.

"What the buck was that warbling in those shouts? You maggots scared of me? Is that what all that stuttering bit of nonsense was, yer legs knocking, teeth chattering, and pissing yerself already?"

Some mutters fill the air though there was no definite response.

"SPEAK UP MAGGOTS! I ASKED IF YOU WERE BUCKING SCARED OF ME!"

A mixed chorus of nos and yeses is the response. Jer'rahds left eye flares a little brighter red.

"Well looks like I found a few of the smart ones and the rest of you either have balls of steel or are to stupid to realize what I am going to do to you." Jer smirks baring his fangs, an act that causes a few flinches in the first row even by some of the half dragons with their own fangs.

"Captain Silvertail get these maggots out of my sight run them til you get tired. Feel free to smack the shit out of any who decided to try and fly or use magic. Yer all ground bound from this point on. Any attempts at magic or flight will be met with severe punishment, not a damn one of us has any qualms about breaking off your ass and handing it back to you. NOW MOVE!"

Jer'rahd takes a step towards them as Starfall takes to the air the group bolting away from the insane unicorn being herded by the pegasus as they gallop off. Velkorn trots up next to the still grinning unicorn and shakes her head.

"I know this is all training and such, but I think you are enjoying it a little too much." Velkorn comments.

"Oh I know I am." Jer'rahd chuckles dryly.

"It is obvious that you do, though I suppose I should ask, where is Bleu?"

==============================================================

The creek of the door to her office draws Octavia's gaze up from the paperwork on her desk. She was briefly hoping it was Jarred though he was back on tour with the rest of Pontera, they were already off schedule due to being here for the opening. At this point she would be happy with some inane banter with Vinyl if it meant avoiding more of these forms.

Twilight Sparkle was not expected however, nor was the small blue dragonling sitting on her back.

A nervous smile crosses the earth ponies face. She was really not sure how to react to these two. If not for Twilight he school would have never happened, and with out Bleu The Platinum Swan and the songs that allowed the school to be built would never have been.

The problem was that the little dragon did not seem happy with the situation. Octavia was not sure what to do about it, Twilight had put her in a bit of fix here. Legally, she and Vinyl had the rights to all the songs after Twilight signed the contract, though considering who Bleu was it did not feel right to simply continue using them if she did not wish it. That went double for the schools name.

The little dragon had run off after the concert yesterday and Octavia had not had the chance to talk with her or Twilight. She was a rather surprised that the pair was here now.

"Miss Sparkle, Miss Scale, greetings again. I apologize for the mess, while the school was opened officially yesterday there are still a number of things to be done before the first students show up next week. Not the least of which is the paperwork. What can I do for you?" Octavia questions hesitantly.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just here because Bleu asked me to bring her back over here." Twilight responds smiling sheepishly looking at the piles of paperwork around the gray earth pony.

"Oh?"

"So are you the one actually running this school?" questions Bleu in a rather somber tone.

"In part. While I am considered the dean, that is really only due to Vinyl foisting her share of work onto me along with the title. There is a whole staff of ponies to run the school proper. It does cut into my playing however."

"Oh what do you play?"

"Cello mostly, though I am skilled with a few other instruments as well."

"Did you want to go back to that? Seems you have a rather cushy spot right here running this school."

"Yes, well. This is not exactly my forte, office work, politics, and such. Unfortunately it is going to take a good bit of work and time before some one more suitable can be found for the position and I can simply go back to my playing. Might I ask what this has to do with your visit?"

"It has a few things to do with it."Bleu mutters cryptically.

"I see. Might I ask Miss Bleu what you are planning to do about this? I understand that the school and who it is dedicated to is a bit of a shock, but with out the songs that we were given the school would have never been possible. We thought it fitting that this is the name to be used. Was there a problem with that?"

"No, no... I think she would have loved this. Honestly this is what I was trying to do after she died... not really to this scale mind you, but no, this works perfectly no worries there. Though I wouldn't mind seeing the place however. I wasn't really up for much of anything like that yesterday. Got a bit emotional."

"Of course." Octavia nods rather glad to be away from the paperwork for a time and relived at the dragonling's seeming acceptance.

=====================================================

Rhede yawns stepping off the train in Ponyville, the ideas and possibilities still running rampant though his head. He hoped Twilight would be back at the library so he could ask her some questions.

A short walk through town gave him glimpses at what the current Element Bearers did. The few clouds in the sky were rapidly being demolished by a seemingly angry Rainbow Dash. A glance into the Carousel Boutique showed Rarity fitting some stallion for a suit. Moving past Sugar Cube Corner got him ambushed and given a cup cake by Pinkie before she rushed off to help some other customer at her bosses call.

He didn't see Fluttershy or Apple Jack , but he figured they were around somewhere.

He stops in front of the library looking over the town. It was all very idyllic, very picturesque even, Rhede could barely stand it.

"So this is what Jer feels like. Like my every step is tainting this place." Rhede sighs." No wonder he's always so moody."

"Yeah well, you could always go back to being a statue. Not much you could screw up doing that."

Rhede glances back at Spike standing in the doorway glaring up at him.

"That is not much of an option either Spike. There's too much at stake right now... Though afterwords... might be for the best if we all copy Ruin's example." Rhede grumbles reaching back to the small plate and offering the cupcake to the little dragon. " I'm being as depressing as Jer. Here, I lost my appetite. Is Twilight around? I need to look up a few things and I could use her help."

"No, she left yesterday to take Bleu to a concert." Spike grumbles though he accepts the cupcake.

"Well that's good. Bleu needed some sort of cheering up. Considering how she gets when she gets depressed. Odd for the Bearer of Laughter to be giddy as a school filly one moment and then depressed to the point that you have to worry about them killing themselves the next."

"Pinkie Pie sometimes gets like that too." Spike comments between bites of the cupcake."starts talking to rocks and bags of flour. Kinda creepy."

"Oh? Huh. Maybe it is a Element of Laughter thing then. Any way mind helping me find some stuff since Twilight's not here, I think I have a lead on the ones we're after? Unless you have something better to do?"

"The cupcake bought you a bit of my time." Spike responds nodding sagely. "I can assist you for a while."

"Well alright, now I know how to bribe you for help." Rhede chuckles heading into the library.

====================================================

"Pathetic." Jer'rahd growls looking down at the group of troops panting in front of him. A number of stragglers were still working to catch up, mostly pegasi and griffons. The earth ponies and Diamond Dogs had done well enough, and he was a little surprised that the majority of the unicorns had made the run with good time. All in all exactly as he expected. Whatever Guard training was now it was nothing like it had been in the past.

He glances over to Velkorn as she pushes a few tubs of water out to the group reprimanding those who tried to dunk their head or gulp down the cool water too quickly.

"What is this crap? You only ran around the castle a few times, how the heck are you tired? Captain Silvertail are you tired?" shouts Jer.

"Not in the slightest." Starfall responds landing lightly next to Jer'rahd.

"Your not even breathing hard? How the heck are you louts letting this little mare out do you so easily."

"Watch it Major" mutters Starfall causing Jer'rahd to smirk slightly, he almost forgot she had a slight complex about being vertically challenged.

"Sir.. she was flying sir..." spouts one of the Pegasi. " That's a lot easier than running .. err sir."

"That is a very good point, look at yourselves. You see how weak you are like this, running on the ground? Yes it would have been easier for you to fly because that is what you have done all your life. Those of you with wings fly more often then you walk and this had made you weak, this is something any enemy you face will know. Go for your wings and you are finished. You lose a wing or suffer an injury to one what are you gonna do, lay down and die? What happens if you go down in the middle of the enemy forces? You just gonna let them win or try and limp back under fire or lie there and hope their prisons serve hot food that isn't you?"

"Sir there hasn't been a war, or even a battle in years, the changeling attack was the biggest thing most of us had even seen, and we won that..sir." responds a griffon.

"That was because of luck. The drones were all but brain dead, all they were told to do was capture. What would have happened if the Queen had time to tell them to kill. Not to mention most of that battle was fought inside the mountain, those few of you there surely remember the bodies that were hauled out of that place. That much carnage was done by a small force of five, JUST FIVE well trained soldiers and a rookie mage."

There was an assortment of muttering among the troops as some of them that had been there confirmed the statement to some of the others about a special strike team.

"Now then since that creature has tasted defeat once and managed to escape, do you really think the next time the changelings show up they are going to just try and capture you? Think like that and you will be one of the first bodies that gets put in the ground with a sad song playing before they fill in the dirt on top of you.. That said..."Jer'rahd pulls off the drill instructor hat and floats it and the Waning Moon over to Starfall.

The pegasus winces a little struggling to carry the sword out of the way as Jer'rahd keeps pacing before the group.

"That said,... I am sure a number of you are quite annoyed at being here. You think you already know how to do things and how much better you are than me. How you're a bad ass.. isn't that right Tiberius!" Jer glares at the earth pony who flinches from the glare. "So I will tell you what. You think you are all hot shit that can take on anything that gets thrown at you? Fine, you beat me, you pass this training. No ifs, ands, or buts. There's a training weapon rack over there against the wall, grab what ever you want from it and come at me. Heck, let me make it even easier on you. I'll only use a shield spell and my own skills, no weapons at all, you lot can use what ever you want. Shit, team up if you want too. You win, you pass and go on to whatever you want to bucking be doing. You lose and that's all the proof you need to realize you don't know shit."

Jer'rahd steps back dragging a line across the ground with his hoof before moving behind it, cricking his neck.

"Any time you scum think your ready."

Velkorn sighs trotting off to get a bigger first aid box from storage, as the first battle cries sound. A pair of griffons crossing the line with a number of other troops rushing for the training weapons or charging the lone unicorn.

=============================================================

King Talon winces watching from the balcony, as the first attackers impact the ground.

Celestia chuckles softly, until a earth pony goes spinning through the air to bounce off the court yards wall.

"So was that tale enough for you to accept this as necessary?" Celestia comments.

"I still feel you are hiding somethings from me Princess though it is interesting to know that they turned on Nightmare Moon in the last battle." King Talon comments.

"They did not turn on her, they wished to cure her of what she had become. Their loyalty has no limits when it comes to my sister. But they also do what they think is best for Equestria as a whole." Celestia watches a pegasus dive bomb Jer'rahd while he was distracted by a diamond dog. The flier looked about ready to nail him with a wooden spear when he bounces off a green shield that suddenly pops up. "That does not answer my question. Are you agreeable to this, or should I expect more fallout from the other nations?"

"You will not hear any other issue from me Princess. While I do not agree with this choice or you allowing your student to do what she did, I know of the ones who escaped and if they are working together then this may be needed. He is correct about the changelings as well. Chrysalis will not likely be out to just capture next time, particularly since Sombra is with her."

A diamond dog yells as he is flung into a couple of half dragons taking the whole group down with him.

"At least I have that. I was hoping that this could all be taken care of quietly though the return of the Crystal Empire and Chrysalis's involvement in it were badly timed."

"Perhaps they are all connected Princess."

"I have considered that as well. I have a number of ponies checking up on that including Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, and evidently Rhede Pelt is looking into it as well. I am sure one of them will find something."

The griffon nods as a wooden spear shatters against a green glowing shield, the wielder quickly flung aside into a unicorn trying to cast a spell.

"I thought you stated the zebra was the unarmed fighting expert?" King Talon mutters wincing as another one of his griffons hits the ground.

"She is, Major Kaisur is much better with his sword, however his method of fighting is mostly pain tolerance and pure strength. He only has training in the old Guard's close quarters fighting. Though I have a feeling he picked up a few things from both Velkorn and my sister."

"He is using them against each other. Each race is used to fighting only with it's own kind and they are getting in each others way and he is using that to his advantage." King Talon tilts his head a bit as a unicorn goes flying and knocks a pegasus out of the sky. "I am impressed."

"Is that why you put your own daughter in the forces training with him?" Celestia coos lightly.

"I should not be surprised you knew that, but no, she needs some sort of discipline to go with her skill. I am quite glad he is not some stupid brute."

"I never considered him stupid, brute fits however. He is a rude savage, though given what he has fought and lived through I can safely say that he likely knows more about fighting than any other creature alive today, except perhaps my sister. Pair him with the others and they are nearly unstoppable. They have felled nations, destroyed gods, they have turned the tide of a battle from a complete rout to a victory simply with their presence."

"I suppose I can understand why you put up with them as you do. It is fortunate that they decided to turn on Nightmare Moon at the end then. "

"Yes, or my sister would likely have been ruling this last thousand years."

=====================================================

"And that is pretty much the tour Miss Scale." Octavia exclaims trotting out into the main hall again.

The building was set up like a giant 'I'. The main doors opened into a massive hall that ran the length of the building and was open all the way to the lofted ceiling about the second floor. The great window over the main entrance cast the shadow of the massive music sheet across the marble floor at the rising of both the sun and the moon. The walls on both floors were lined with doors leading to classrooms and offices The corners of the 'I' shaped building held dance studios,concert halls and performance stages. Numerous glass cases dotted the main hallway filled with musical instruments, pages, and fliers for a plethora of various musicians, along with their assorted information and history on plaques. A large stair case dominated the very end of the hall leading up to the second floor. The second floor was the same as the first though the main hall was divided and had a wooden railing around the edges allowing students to look over to the floor below. A small grouping of tables were set up near the stair case for the class sign ups in the morning. Though those were temporary.

Octavia watches expectantly as Bleu walks up to the landing of the stairs where it splits to lead to each side of the second floor hall. The little dragons gaze was on the massive painting of Platinum, hanging there taking up most of the wall. Bleu sighs recognizing the dress as well as the back ground almost instantly. This was her on stage at Dullahan for the ESO show.

"How did you get this picture?" Bleu comments glancing back at Octavia and Twilight before looking at the image again.

"Well the crystal that was made the first time had a number of images... of Platinum at her last concert." Octavia swallows looking at Twilight who remains just as impassive as the dragonling. " Vinyl watched that crystal enough to know exactly what she looked like and had this commissioned once we decided to open this school."

Twilight blinks.

"She watched that first song again, for this?"

"Perhaps a hundred times, my friend may be a slacker and a wastrel most times, but every so often a bit of the perfectionist she was when we first met comes through. She refused to miss any detail that she could. She is doing the same for the founding members of the Platinum Swan." Octavia explains.

"No... this won't do at all." Bleu grumbles turning from the picture and walking back over to the tables slipping her bag from her shoulder. " The rest of the school is great , but that painting has got to go. It's too big and too showy, she wouldn't want anything bigger than what any one else here got. Put a display case up there, a smaller painting or something, but get rid of that thing."

Octavia struggles to find something to say though she was quickly distracted by the host of items Bleu was pulling from her bags.

So help me if the swan's painting is even half that big I will set fire to it myself."Bleu rants as she unfolds a number of items.

"What is all this?" Octavia questions looking at the rolls of papers, trinkets and a few old photos scattered over the table along with several sheets of music.

"Every dragon has a horde, this one's mine." Bleu taps each item with a claw as she explains it. "A poster from her first show, When she called her self Silver Sparkle. The first songs she wrote, both on the napkins here and actual music paper here. Four years of ESO posters that featured her as the main attraction. Numerous buttons, pins and cards bearing her likeness. An original ad she did to promote some bar in Manehatten that didn't survive the war. And this..."

Bleu picks up a tiny worn black cotton stuffed pony that had almost faded to gray and only had a few strands of silvery hair left for it's mane and tail. A single music note doted it's worn flank and was all but unreadable.

"This has been at every show she has ever done since I was hatched,, it was the first thing she gave me and it has seen every practice, every song, every joy and sorrow that our life ever had, right to the end." Bleu sighs slowly turning it over in her claw. "With that spell of Sparkle Butt's you can get every song she ever did, or even write a biography of her from it. I wanted to make sure every pony remembered her after she died. And here it is a thousand years later and I'm not even the one who pulled it off."

"Not entirely true Miss Scale. If not for the songs you did for the Platinum Swan we would not have had the funds to purchase all of this." Octavia starts though Bleu cuts her off.

"You could have let it go or even claimed it was your own and you didn't. More a test to your character than anything else. Just... take care of this stuff Octavia... None of it will ever be replaceable. Treat it the same way you have treated the rest of her legacy. She would have liked this." Bleu turns walking down the hall towards the door.

"I will get Miss Scratch the spell information when I can, if she has any trouble just contact me and I will do what I can to help." Twilight comments trotting after Bleu.

"I really don't know what to say Miss Scale... This is ..." Octavia stammers looking down at the posters tilting her head a bit at the name Platinum Scale announced across it."Her name was Scale as well?"

"Yeah her parents were accountants. Silver and Golden Scale respectively. They gave her a lot of shit for my existence and that she wanted to sing." Bleu pushes open the door. " That she gave me the name Scale was my proof that I was her family."

Twilight steps out the door with Bleu and the pair head off leaving Octavia in awe over what she was given.

==================================================

"Congratulations maggots. I think you managed to get one drop of sweat to form on my brow... no wait, that's just some one elses blood. False alarm."Jer'rahd shouts watching Velkorn move among the pile of groaning bodies about him. He floats his hat and sword from Starfall putting it back on his head and sheathing his blade.

His eyes focus on the six who did not rush him and still stood in formation watching. Two pegasi, a griffon, a half dragon, a Diamond Dog, and what looked like some odd cross between a pony and a griffon. A hippogryph? Odd. He trots over to the group looking them over and watching the smaller pegasus flinch as he approached. Well that answered why that one stayed he really was scared.

"Any reason you lot didn't join in the melee?" he snaps.

"Sir, Peach Blossom and I have already seen you fighting the changeling hive and that was when you were barely able to stand, we are not stupid, sir." the half dragon spoke up gesturing to the non flinching pegasus who nods.

"I see, what about you? Captain Dusty was it?"

"Sir yes sir. To be honest I was just kinda curious what sort of pony invites a whole group of soldiers to attack him sir."

"And?"

"Sir, you are nuts, sir." Dusty smirks.

"I've been called worse And you? Corporal Ironhide?"

"Sir I just wanted to sit back and watch my sister get her ass kicked sir." chuckles the hippogryph a loud curse from the pile drew Jer'rahds attention as a second hippogryph struggles to get up from underneath a diamond dog.

"I'm just going to let her do what she wants to you when she gets free at this point Corporal. What about you? Private Tunnel Rat?" Jer'rahd raises an eyebrow looking down at the smallest Diamond Dog he had ever seen. Starfall was taller than this one, though he was stocky.

"Sir, Never smart, attack first. Easy to get crushed fast, always others willing to test new enemy, let them fall first, learn from failure and do better. Sir" Tunnel Rat growls.

"You are going to need to get out of that mind set and learn to work as a team." Jer responds.

"Sir that how Diamond Dog packs are. Strongest hit first when think they win or throw smallest if unsure, see what happens, sir" Tunnel Rat growls a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"Hmph, I've been on the wrong side of that tactic and it is a waste. What about you Sergeant Breezy?"

Jer'rahd tries not to smirk as the blue pegasus nearly jumps out of his feathers.

"Err me sir? Well I mean … um it's your training exercise sir , I wouldn't want to show you up or anything by beating you or something like that err sir."

Jer'rahd ignores Peach Blossom and Lion Heart slapping their faces with a hoof as he stares down at the pegasus who was doing his best not to shy way from the glare.

"Really now? Well thank you for that. Much appreciated, in fact I am libel to make you my special friend. HEY CAPTAIN, found my special friend over here already, how bout that."Jer'rahd shouts as he trots away.

Starfall glances over to look at Breezy and slaps a hoof to her face.

"Crap I own Velkorn ten bits, I was sure it was gonna be Tiberius." Starfall sighs.

Breezy looks to the others around him confused.

"Umm is that a good thing? Is being his friend a good thing?" the pegasus questions.

"Pony have balls as big as castle. No brain, but massive balls." Tunnel Rat comments.

===========================================================

"Hey Rhede can I ask you a question?" Spike comments dropping a stack of books on the table.

"Sure, so long as it isn't how to hook up with that purple haired unicorn mare you like. She's got some weird way about her that I have no clue what she's thinking. Kinda impressive." Rhede chuckles ignoring the glare Spike gave him.

"No it's about dragons. I know you studied them a lot when you were an assassin and all that..."

"Ambassador, I never assassinated a dragon I just talked to them mostly, well I never killed one as a ordered assassination mission any way. I suppose I do know more about how they were before the fall of Cindervale then any one else alive today. Well cept maybe the Princesses and possibly Silverclaw. But good luck getting an answer from him."

"Yeah... why do you think the first war started any way?"

Rhede flips a page pausing to consider that.

"To be honest no pony really knows. Forgescale just seemed to have a rather single minded desire to kill ponies, and zebras, and mules, and donkeys... heck anything that walked on four hooves was a target for him. No clue what set him off however, why something on your mind?"

"Err no nothing directly..." Spike pauses a moment..." I take that back, you're looking for the connections right now between the Crystal Empire and Silverclaw's bunch right?"

"That's the jyst of it. Why you figure something out?"

"What if the connection is Forgescale? What if the dragon in Bleu's book was him? Aviana sealed him in Tartarus along with Chrysalis and Sombra. Twilight said that Sombra spoke of a dragon that he followed to escape. The time matches up to when Sombra first showed up to enslave the Crystal Empire, not long after that Forgescale's first appearance happened. Sombra was alone and just attacked the Empire though Forgescale would have had to gather allies for a bigger war so it took him longer."

Rhede tilts his head looking at the dragon before turning to flip open another set of books looking over them.

"You might be on to something there Spike. It would explain why he hated ponies so much, though it doesn't tie anything together... wait... A book. The story said the lovers used a book to gain immortality and that's what changed them. Okay the Crystal Empire vanished when the Princesses beat Sombra. That sounds like some kinda curse, though if it was like the ones we got from Discords Castle as soon as we removed them the power went out. Maybe the book was what kept the curse going over the empire. It's sudden return was due to Scarlet or some one grabbing the book. "

"Going by that they have two of them then."

"Yeah at least the pair we had are still in Tartarus, guarded by whatever beast is watching it in this age."

"Umm uh oh..."

"What uh oh? I don't like uh oh, Spike."

"Err about a year or so ago the Guardian, Cerberus, showed up in Ponyville. It took Twilight a little over a day to bring him back to where he was supposed to be. She still doesn't know why he left. And later that year Chrysalis showed up for the first time too."

"So either the guardian got free when the Changeling Queen got out or some one broke in and freed her as a distraction while they took the books."

"This is really really bad." Spike grumbles.

"Oh yeah. Four books of six, two of them we don't even know what they contain." Rhede sighs." Still not bad detective work there. I can see why Sparkle keeps you around."

"ugh..."

Rhede looks up from the book at the dragonlings sudden change in attitude. Spike had already been a rather big help and he would prefer if the dragonling didn't go off an sulk again.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing..."

"I doubt that. I can tell something is bothering you. Let me write down that theory of yours and we can break for lunch, tell me about it then. It may actually help, and besides I've got over a thousand years insight to help you out of some fix or another."

"I thought you slept most of the time as a statue?"

"I never said it would be good insight." Rhede chuckles noting the dragonlings small smirk.

=====================================================

"You all suck. This is clear. Though in this instance there is a good reason for why you suck. You want to know how I beat the snot out of the lot of you?" Jer'rahd shouts walking in front of the group most of whom were still being treated by Velkorn, perhaps he did get carried away.

"Cause yer a bucking monster?" quips a voice Jer'rahd recognized as Tiberius.

"Only when you piss me off and strangely after trouncing the lot of you I am in a relatively good mood. No you got beat because you spent just as much time fighting each other as you did me. A couple of you were working together well enough, though most of you were only out for yourself, no team work, no real cooperation. Just a bunch of rabble. Cooperation in numbers is what makes the changelings so formidable, luckily they are stupid and easily confused. They might forget who's disguised as what or what they were doing, if their chain of command is disrupted they are useless. Hence why when the queen left the remaining drones were practically falling over each other trying to figure out what to do. You lot have the same problem. I plan to fix that, or make sure you die trying."

The leathery flap of wings filled the air, a sudden rush of panic followed and was accompanied by scattering of the troops, all of them rushing to cover as a massive shadow fell over the courtyard. Jer'rahd slaps a hoof to his face noting again that the only ones who didn't run were the same ones who didn't attack him, though this time Ironhide's sister remained as well, though the pair of them looked ready to bolt. Dusty and Tunnel Rat had their eyes on Jer'rahd watching his reaction rather than the dragon. Another large Diamond Dog remained as well, Jer'rahd wasn't sure but he thought it might be a female. She was switching her gaze between Bleu, and Tunnel Rat.

Bleu lands with a little more force than needed, the resulting mini earthquake and resounding boom did little to ease those already panicking.

Jer'rahd glances back at Bleu as she stretches making herself seem even bigger. He notes Twilight slip off the dragons back a bit shakily and chuckles.

"Nice of you to join us Captain Scale. You take care of what you needed to?" Jer'rahd smirks.

"Yep all taken care of for now boss, but after this you and me need to talk about it a bit." Bleu stretches again folding her wings across her back looking down at the troops with a smile, lightning crackling along her fangs. "This is what we have to work with? Is there still the option for foals with pointy sticks?"

"Fraid not, Celestia wants this lot trained." Jer'rahd sighs. "All right you maggots, shows over, back in formation this is where things start to get interesting for you. Captain Scale is going to teach you basic claw to hoof combat, if any of you are not total buck ups you will receive an advanced lesson from Velkorn. Captain Silvertail shall be showing you fliers the same tricks in the air. Weapons training will be by me, and ranged training will be taught by Captain Pelt when he arrives. For those rare few who do any sort of magic you will be shown some advanced lessons by Miss Sparkle here. Once that is done I will drill team work so deep into your heads you will be working together while asleep!"

"Wait what?" Twilight responds as Jer'rahd pauses in his yelling. She looks about nervously as all eyes turn to her. "I don't have the time for..."

Jer'rahd trots over to her, somehow managing to loom over her though the gray unicorn was only an apple taller than her. Twilight did her best not to be impressed and judging by the sound of sucking air from the gasps of the troops she was doing well enough.

"Neither do we Sparkle," mutters Jer'rahd. "But I want this lot to know everything they can as fast as possible. I know the theory, but I can't put it into practice. You're the only mage I know aside from Princess Luna who can put what theory I have to use. Besides you need some of this training as well if you plan to put yourself in danger like you did at the hive. I can train you to use that blade you carry."

"I am not one of your soldiers."

"No, you are not, I won't force you to do anything, but I will strongly recommend it for your own safety."

"And here I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't, but I would rather dislike you, then your corpse." Jer'rahd turns glaring back at the troops still shying away from the massive dragon in the courtyard. "WHY ARE YOU MAGGOTS STILL TRYING TO HIDE BEHIND ONE ANOTHER?GET IN FORMATION!"

Jer'rahd glances up at Bleu and over to Starfall and they both nod having taken note of the ones who did not flee from Bleu. There might be some hope for some of them after all... unless like Breezy, they were just frozen in terror.

===================================================

"He has a dragon?" King Talon gasps out as Bleu lands though the look of shock fades as Celestia laughs at his reaction.

"Indeed, for some one professing to be knowledgeable about the Five Beasts you seem surprised that one of their number is a dragon."

"Bleu Scale was supposed to be a dragonling at best only as big as a pony, similar to many of your partnered unicorns. I was unaware she had grown to a full dragon."

"She has not yet. For a blue dragon she is still rather small. Though she is just as dangerous as Kaisur, perhaps more so given her mood swings. Bearing the Element of Laughter is not as easy as one would believe."

"So long as she does not refer to me as Fred like the other one does, I think I will be fine." grumbles King Talon.

"I gather you have met Pinkie Pie then? I was wondering who she was talking about when she told me of what went on at the volcano." Celestia chuckles glancing back out into the courtyard at Twilight who still seemed stunned to be there.

"Is that your student?"

"Yes. That is Twilight Sparkle, Bearer of the Element of Magic, one of those who freed my sister and defeated Discord and a multitude of other threats. She is also the one who awoke the Beasts after her friends and brother were attacked."

"Is she also the one you chose?"

"I did not choose any one. Twilight it seems was fated for this, however the Elements themselves seem to have chosen her when she first gained her Cutiemark. Just as they chose the others. As usual however destiny has been altered by chaos. I can no longer predict where her path will lead. When she helped save the Crystal Empire, I had plans to start her next phase of training. With all that came of that, everything has changed."

"Good."

"Good? That is a odd thing to say when one of my plans fails."

"I do not feel like dealing with a new untested Princess. I prefer our discussions, it is easier to deal with some one closer to my age."

"Flattery will get you nothing but a smile from me Talon. Besides, you and Twilight are closer in age then I am to you." Celestia smiles.

================================================================

"Wait, so Fluttershy stampeded a herd of animals through the Gala? Was this before or after Rarity splattered that noble with cake?" Rhede laughs.

"Just after from what Twilight said and about the same time rainbow Dash and Pinkie Destroyed half the ball room." Spike chuckles. "Though I was at Pony Joe's by that point."

"Heh, honestly after that last Gala I am surprised Celestia even bothered to have them any more." Rhede takes another sip of his soup glancing over to the nearly empty plate in front of Spike that was piled high at the start of the stories. He was quite glad he had gathered a large sum of bits from the treasure horde at the hive other wise he would likely be washing dishes to pay for this meal. The little beast put away more than Bleu.

"Well aside from that you at least see what I am saying now." Spike remarks.

"True it does seem like she has been neglecting you, but I still feel that's not the whole story. You seem to have gotten over the owl and they all each had something they wanted to do at the Gala still rude but not neglect as they didn't even stay with each other. I don't get the birthday thing, but by the same token it seems she went all out for your birthday, maybe to apologize for it? " Rhede muses. "As for the wedding thing well I've yet to meet Shining though he sounds like a jerk for setting you up like that , though it is the sort of prank I might play on one of my younger brothers so I dunno. Might be he considers you family enough to get away with it."

"Well at least you're being honest about it instead of trying to convince me I'm wrong or blatantly apologizing. I still don't like that she took Bleu to the concert over me."

"That band will play again, how often does some ones sister, who was killed a thousand years ago get honored with a school?" Rhede responds.

"Okay, you got me with that one. It just seems like stuff keeps getting piled up."

"It has been lately I'm sure, though she has been running around trying to deal with the lot of us. Jer'rahd is not making this easy for her. He rarely makes anything easy. He's got his own problems as well and is likely taking them out on her."

"Hmmmmm."Spike mummers between bites.

"Hmmmmm? You got something else on your mind?"

"Still thinking back to the dragon wars with you guys. Do you think there ever could have been peace?"

"Rapid subject change, but after that bit about you trying to find out who you really are with the migration, I can understand it. Celestia seemed to think so. In fact if it had not been for that attack on her at the Gala by Silverclaw we might have even had it. The warrior types like Luna and Jer'rahd were looking for a excuse to wipe dragons out. Celestia and a number of nobles on both sides were still trying for peace. Most thought the Flame Party was finished in the attack on the wall. None of us realized that rather than attack the Discords Castle like he was supposed to, Mustang hid most of the dragon troops in supply crates and secreted them in storage areas around Canterlot. He planned for the failure of the main force. Tactical genius that one, far too patient as well. Though as I said if not for that attack things would have been very different. With Celestia out of commission the two most powerful individuals in Canterlot were fully focused on revenge. Cindervale might still be up today if Silverclaw had not tried to kill Celestia first. If he had gone for Luna or any one else Celestia would have stopped any attempts at revenge on Cindervale. Near as I can tell he was so focused on rescuing his father that he gambled his entire race to the wolves, and lost."

"So what, you saying you would have done things differently?"

"Oh of course, he had the run of the castle as Mustang. What I would have done was get a few troops caught in a cockatrice's stare. Then come to Celestia with some story of ponies being turned to stone by dragon magic or some such believable rubbish. She would have given up the spell that would change them back, and I could have just walked into the garden and freed who ever I wanted before scampering off."

"The stone to flesh spell is not that simple."Spike mutters." You need insane amounts of power to do it."

"He was the son of a dragon god and at the same time the most powerful stallion in Equestria. All he would have needed to do was ask and he would have had the magic to make it happen. What gets me is why didn't he. He escaped with an Alicorn for Luna's sake. Why didn't he ask her to free his father?"

"Maybe she couldn't?"

"But she could block a god level spell that stopped six individuals from turning back to stone? Something doesn't add up."

"So what you think he doesn't want to free his father?"

"Oh I am sure he does, but I figure he wants to be famous for it. Every action he has taken seems to me simply to cry out that he wants to be remembered as a dragon that did the impossible. Killing the pony Princesses would have been a good way, freeing Forgescale would have been another but not as notorious as anything he did would be overshadowed by what Forgescale would have done. Now what I am worried about is if he and the others are trying to gather the books to do what Jer and Luna did, to become more powerful."

"Maybe he wants to rebuild Cindervale with them, and the dragon empire?" Spike chimes in.

Rhede leans back thinking this over and shifting some of the pieces of the puzzle around in his mind. The dragonling was full of insights, why the heck was Twilight not hauling him around everywhere with her.

"Maybe, though there have got to be easier ways to do it. He likely could have gone to nearly any nation and asked for help. The worlds at peace now, though that it still strained. If the dragon nation was restored, some of the nations that have fallen into disfavor would likely regain their lost pull with allies as strong as the dragons. It could all be done with politics, and if he played it right Celestia wouldn't be able to touch him. No, the books are are likely for something darker, I don't trust that dragon to have his claws on them."

"As if a pony would be more trustworthy to have something like that?" Spike snaps.

"Good point. Those damned things need to be destroyed I don't trust any one to have them, of any race. Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely or so it is told. I often wonder how Celestia manages to refrain from giving over to any sort of darkness."

"Twilight says it's because she actually loves her subjects and cannot bear the thought of hurting them."

"If that was the case she should have gotten off her flank and helped during the wars instead of camping out in Canterlot. I know the tales of what she did during the Discordian war. If she did even half of that, the first war would have ended in a matter of days and the second would have never even happened at all."

"Maybe she is afraid of becoming corrupted by it?"

"Hmmm, very perceptive observation for one your age..."

"I'm thirteen..."

"My comment stands. Now speaking of perceptive, what is going on over there?" Rhede mutters looking out the window at a small crowd gathering around a cloaked pony.

============================================================

Jer'rahd trudges along through the mud running along side the group of soldiers on the second run of the day. The goal was to keep them as exhausted as possible through the entirety of the first few days of training. The others would be sleeping in shifts so that at any point in time they could join along with him in wearing them all out. Keeping them panicked, tired and in situations they had little experience with was the whole goal of this exercise. A few days of this sort of thing and they should be worn out enough to start on the real training. Fighting and thinking were easy when you have plenty of time to rest between. Fatigued, injured, and lacking sleep however, well, if they could deal with the training like this then they should be set for anything thrown their way.

He glances up at Starfall as she guides the storm clouds along with the marching soldiers. The occasional blast of lightning added effect and kept them on edge was supplied by Bleu. It had only been six hours since they all first gathered, but he was sure most of them felt it was much longer than that.

Peach Blossom and Lion Heart were of the most interest to him. They both had signed up for this on their own rather than be ordered to participate like everyone else.

The two hippogryphs, Ironhide and Ravange were brother and sister. The pair seemed a bit more durable than the normal griffons though not by much. Of the ten other griffons only two were worthy of a special note just yet. The small female named Dusty, and of all things a half dragon griffon named Rek'gar. He had honestly never seen or even heard of a cross like that before, and this was hardly the time to question him.

Oddly two of the Diamond Dogs had his interest as well. The first was Tunnel Rat, despite his small size he was doing everything he could not to lag behind or even slow up. Despite working twice as hard as the larger dogs he seemed more inclined to press on than the others who seemed already debating giving up. The only other one of note from the six dogs was the only female, like the half dragon griffon this was perhaps the only female diamond dog he had ever seen. Jynx he believed was her name and she was putting forth just as much effort to keep going as the small dog was. Complaining a lot less than the others too.

The ponies were a varied lot. Thirty ponies and half dragons in all. Eight half dragons, three winged, two with horns and one rather large half dragon that seemed to have neither horn nor wings. He was aware that in the past there had been some half dragons that did not have wings and instead cast magic like a unicorn, but there had not been any earth pony variants as far as he could tell. Interestingly enough, he had caught a few of them looking to Lionheart when orders were given as if they were checking with him first. Probably something to do with his leadership in the Night Guard. It was something that needed to be stopped for this training, though it could also be taken advantage of later.

There were only five earth ponies, which worked out, they would likely have the easiest time with the physical training. He was some what annoyed that Tiberius was one of them, he didn't want anything to be easy for that one. The only other one of note was a brown coated pony named Mal. He had come the closest to actually laying a hoof on Jer'rahd during the spar.

There were eight unicorns, a small enough force that Twilight should not be too strained teaching them a few things along with the have dragon casters. At least once Twilight returned from Ponyville any way. None of them struck him as odd or exceptional.

There were nine pegasi as well, including Breezy and Peach Blossom. All of them seemed to be suffering for the run almost as much as the griffons were. Peach Blossom was rather odd however. At times he seemed to be doing his best to look like he was not even winded from the work out and other times he barely managed to slog along, only to perk right back up again randomly. At first Jer'rahd thought it was simply to inspire the others, or impress the trainers. Then it became quite clear he really didn't try to hide his exhaustion when Jer'rahd or Bleu were watching him, only when Starfall and Velkorn were... no it was just Starfall. What the heck was he... oh no, Jer'rahd glances to Bleu to see if she had noticed and the dragonlings gaze was dead on the pegasus with a far too knowing grin on her muzzle.

Jer'rahd sighs and shakes his head thinking back, he had seen that far to many times and knew what it meant. He shouts at the group to move faster as he runs along with them. If Bleu had her way that pegasus did not know what he was getting into.

==========================================

Rarity screams out as a flash of magic strikes her.

"You beast, this shade of brown should only be used for accents!" Rarity shrieks falling over to be caught by Applejack and carted off.

Pinkie runs up after her." Come on Apple Jack we've got to get her into a nice soothing pink, STAT!"

Rhede blinks watching the show along with a large group of other ponies wondering what the heck this was all about. Clearly he was not going to find out by just standing here.

"What's going on here?" Rhede questions pushing his way out of the crowd, Spike darts along behind him peeking around his legs as Rhede stops.

"You there, you are her assistant!" A cloaked pony shouts from the middle of the circle pointing an accusing pale blue hoof at Spike. "Where is Twilight Sparkle?"

"Do I know you?" questions Spike tilting his head.

The figure flips back her hood revealing a pale blue unicorn with magenta eyes and white hair with a light blue streak through it. Rhede gives an appreciative whistle at the mares looks something largely ignored by the clearly angry unicorn.

"Trixie? What are you doing here?" Spike grumbles glaring at the mare.

"Oh jeez you again? You call that great and powerful?" Rainbow Dash shouts from above, gesturing to Rarity as shes carried into her shop.

The unicorns horn flares as magic strikes the pegasus making one wing grow larger and sending her into a spin.

"Cool. She's Rainbow Wobble now." Snips quips up watching Dash tumble through the air.

"Yeah hahah" Snails retorts ,ducking as Dash nearly crashes into the pair sending the other ponies around them scattering.

"Great spell O Great and Powerful Trixie." Snails yells waving.

Rhede notes Spike wince at the sight of the two colts and sees the anger grow in the unicorns eyes.

"You two, QUIET!" Trixie snarls blasting the pair with a spell.

Rhede's eyes widen as the two colts are suddenly joined together by the horn tip and start flailing about, screaming at each other.

"Alright, that's enough!" Rhede shouts striding forward shifting a little in his robes, loosening up his weapons in case he needed them. She was starting to push the limits of jokes now." What the heck is this all about?"

"Who are you?"Trixie questions looking Rhede up and down her eyes still flickering red.

"The names Rhede Pelt, I'm an Gen... agent of Princess Lu... Celestia. Why are you attacking the town?"

"You do not seem so sure what you are colt."

"It's complicated. Now answer me." Rhede orders as the two conjoined colts flail past. "Some pony fix those two!"

"Trixie has unfinished business with Twilight Sparkle, not you." Trixie states her horn flashing and grabbing Spike off the ground bundling him up into a ball and bouncing him a few times. "If tormenting her friends will not bring her out then perhaps, doing so with her assistant will."

Rhede's ears flatten and he whirls flicking a blade from his tail. The unicorn mare blinks jumping to the side after the blade whisks past her embedding into the corner of a house behind her. She glances down as a strand of white hair falls, cut free from her mane.

"Leave Spike alone and fix what you did or the next one goes between your eyes and I get some one else to fix the problems." Rhede snarls. " I don't know what the buck your problem is lady, but I have far to many other problems to add you to the list."

"You dare threaten Trixie cretin!?" The mares eyes glow red along with her horn and a odd amulet about her neck, Rhede takes a step back flicking his fore leg the tip of the star metal dagger sliding free to be ready.

"What the hay is going on here!" shouts a voice from outside the gathered ponies. The crowd parts and Twilight trots towards Rhede and Trixie. The purple unicorn pauses looking over her friends, the flailing Snips and Snails, and Spike squished in a ball. Her eyes fall on Rhede and she bites her lip noting he was in a stance she had seen him in more often than not when he was about to kill some pony. "Trixie, what are you doing here, why are you doing these things?"

"Trixie knew Twilight would show up eventually. Why ... why? You humiliated me!"

Rhede's face takes on a look of annoyed disbelief. Trixie's horn flashes showing a red panel that started playing back some images of her in various scenes.

"After you showed me up with that ursa minor,I became a laughing stock, every where I went I was laughed at and ostracized. I even had to take a job on a rock farm just to earn a living! A ROCK FARM!"

"What the heck is a rock farm?" mutters Rhede.

"HEY, your lucky a rock far would take the likes of you" shouts Pinkie Pie angrily.

A red arrow appears in the air and floats down poking Pinkie's nose pulling her whole muzzle off and dumping it in a trash can leaving a smooth pale section of skin where he face had been. Rhede twitches grinding his teeth a little.

"Okay, what the buck kinda spell was that? What the buck is your problem and some pony please give me a back story on this because that was quite possibly the weirdest shit I have ever seen, and I have seen a lot of stuff." Rhede stammers looking at the depressed Pinkie.

"Trixie was a stage performer that came into town making some wild claims for her show." Applejack responds trotting up to small group. " She said she beat and ursa major by herself and a couple of colts got over zealous and went out to find one so she could do it again."

"Those two?" Rhede snidely remarks as Snips and Snails tumble past again.

"Errr yeah. Any way, the bear came into town and smashed it up pretty good..."

"Along with Trixie's wagon with all her things!" Trixie shouts.

"...yeah that too" AJ continues." Trixie tried to stop it and failed miserably, then Twilight pops up and saves the day. Afterwords we find out it was only a ursa minor. Kinda proving she was a fraud after all her talk."

"Okay and did the stuff that happened in her story happen as well?" Rhede questions.

"Well I guess so..." AJ responds.

"Of course it did. Why would Trixie make this up!?"

"Ooookay let me see if I have all of this straight." Rhede sighs rubbing his head. " A show mare comes into town plying her trade, which includes promoting herself as the best, and telling stories to increase her fame so she can draw a crowd to her show. This is done so she can make enough bits to live off of. A couple of idiot foals think it's real and go out of their way to put the whole town in danger. The show mare fails to live up to her boast, though tries any way even if she fails and her home and lively hood gets destroyed for her trouble. After all that, she's pretty much treated as crap by ponies who would have done little more than run away if put in the same situation, simply because she can't preform some massive spell against a bucking force of nature given a bear form? Am I correct in this so far?"

"Errr yeah... I wouldna put it like that but... umm." AJ responds looking a bit sheepish, Twilight winces having the same look.

"Right ,okay then, I am done here. Far as I can see she is completely justified with this crap and I am not gonna get involved. All on you Sparkle."

"Wait, you're not going to help?"

"Why, this is something you ponies did on your own, I need to work on the damage Discord did, not on what you brought to the table. We are not here to solve all your problems for you Sparkle, we are here to make sure all the problems that do exist don't get worse. Just freaking apologize, buy her lunch and send her on her way. Or what ever she wants."

"Trixie has no need of an apology from one such as Twilight. I have been practicing and I challenge Twilight Sparkle to magic duel."

"What?"

"Great Jer is gonna flip at the word duel. This isn't to the death or any thing is it? "

"No, Winner stays, loser leaves PonyVille forever!"

"Nope, sorry not an option either." Rhede says flatly. "

Twilight and AJ look at him wondering what the heck he was doing, was he helping or not.

"You dare question TRIXIE!?"

"I was going to bury a dagger in the middle of Trixie's head before Sparkle showed up, so yeah I do. Get your jollies in beating her if you can, but she remains in Ponyville, she has a job to do same as the rest of us." Rhede looks down to Spike as the dragon rolls to a stop at his hooves. "I'm borrowing Spike as well Sparkle, you can deal with this on your own however you want."

"Trixie did not give you permission to GAAAAAAAAH!" The blue unicorn screams out clutching her horn as Rhede lightly taps Spike's bubble with the side of his fore leg, popping the magic shield. He lifts the dizzy dragonling onto his back as Trixie regains her hooves.

"How did you do that, Trixie's shield is impenetrable?!"

"Guard secret. Believe me when I say I am not in the slightest bit in awe of your power, a bit in awe at that shapely flank you have hidden under that cloak, but not the magic."Rhede comments making a kissy face and getting Trixie to blush as Twilight and AJ roll their eyes. " Any way we'll be at the library Sparkle. Let me know how this turns out. Oh yeah, and one last thing Trixie..."

Rhede turns back glaring at the blue unicorn mare, his voice deeping as his look takes on aspects of Jer'rahd's thousand yard stare.

"You actually hurt any pony or do any real damage in this little revenge prank nonsense of yours and I will end you faster than you can say your stage name, you got it?"

Trixie's eyes widen and she nods furiously. Rhede nods in response turning to trot off with the motion sick dragonling groaning across his back.

"An I thought that Jer'rahd fella was intense." mutters AJ


	12. and now it's left me blind

Stories in Stone  
Memories of Twilight  
by TDR

"... and now it's left me blind..."

[Training Day 2]

The dull thud of hooves and claws fills the air as the troops trudged through the darkness. Breezy led the group carrying a lantern clenched between his teeth to light their path, an act that forced him to keep the time for the rest of the group. Every time he slacked, he risked being stampeded by the group behind him.

The troops had just finished day one of training, a little over five hours ago, at best they had managed three to three and a half hours of sleep before Jer'rahd and Bleu woke them screaming from their beds. They rushed the group into full gear and set out on predawn march down the mountain along the train tracks towards Saddle Lake at the base.

Initially Jer'rahd had planned to simply adjust some of the courses near the Guard barkers to suit his purpose, though a messenger from Princess Luna changed all that. He had sent Starfall ahead to confirm the existence, with that confirmation plans changed.

The troops were currently carrying everything they owned, and in the cases of some of the ones with large souvenirs from the Changeling hive, barely managing that. Jer'rahd was carrying a pack as well though he had no where near as much as the others.

As dawn rose over the land the marching troops arrived at the lake and nearly collapsed when the order to halt was given. Breezy however kept walking along until he trotted right into the lake and just as quickly burst out of it sputtering in a panic.

"What huh... oh ummm we're stopped … err yeah..." Breezy mutters shaking himself off and trying to wring out his gear.

Bleu leans over to Jer'rahd. " Boss how long was he sleep walking?"

"Almost since we left Canterlot, that stallion has some very unusual skills." Jer mutters in return before advancing on the troops after a few moments.

"Alright maggots you had your rest break. This is gonna be your knew home for the rest of this training courtesy of Princess Luna!"Jer'rahd shouts pointing to the structures near the tree line.

The troops turn to look at where the Major was pointing. At first glance the structures seemed to be ruins, though after staring at the buildings for a time, they were definitely in ruins.

"Sir no offense sir, but it looks like the Princess gave us crap. Sir." spouts off a griffon.

"Crap? Bah, This is a outpost for the Old Guard training, the obstacle course and buildings were all built to last and enchanted to remain intact no matter what sort of idiot tried to ruin them with their stupidity. All this place needs is a little work and some elbow grease. And judging by how slimy you maggots look I would say you all have some grease to spare. Flying restriction is lifted for the clean up, but magic is still a no go. I want you all in teams for this exercise. Groups of four two fliers and a spell caster to each group. Breezy, you, Dusty, Tunnel Rat, and Nightfeather are on a team, Peach Blossom, Lion Heart, Jynx, and Ravenge. Tiberius, Ironhide, Kaylee, and Flint..." Jer'rahd starts listing until every member of the group was teamed up.

Bleu smirks a bit craning her head up to look over the vine and forest covered training grounds.

"Lot of work in store for today. Better get to it."Bleu laughs.

"The faster you get it done the faster you can rest, I catch any of you maggots using magic to speed up the process I will dump a lake's worth of slime and mud on the whole damn camp and make sure every single one of you knows who broke the rule as you clean it up. After that, I'll let it sort itself out. WE CLEAR MAGGOTS!?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"THEN GET TO IT!"

=========================================================

"Pelt what tha hay was that all about!" AJ shouts.

Rhede glances up from the book he was looking at to the ponies storming into the library.

"I told you they would be mad at you." mutters Spike.

"I take things did not go well?" Rhede responds looking over the six ponies glaring at him.

Pinkie Pie still did not have a mouth, though other wise she was unchanged. Apple Jack was wearing a Fez rather than her normal stetson and she had yuck faces on each of the apples on her cutie mark. Rainbow Dash's wing was fixed but her mane and tail had grown much longer and a great deal fluffier and she looked like little more than a big rainbow colored puff ball. Fluttershy was plaid, and Twilight was covered in magic writing professing everything from loser to much more personal insults. Rarity didn't seem to have anything wrong with her at first though she danced around as if she was on fire. A brief glance at her hooves as she flailed about showed some strange neon pink shoes on her hooves.

"What the heck are those?"questions Rhede.

"Crocs... she's making me wear crocs oh the agony!" Rarity whines. " I will never live this down!"

"Right... so what's the problem then? Just take them off or fix it with magic."

"We can't."

"Why's that?"

"Because I lost." mutters Twilight."

Rhede looks up at the Purple unicorn as Spike stares in disbelief.

"How the heck did you lose?" questions Spike.

"She did some sort of age spell on Snips and Snails, that's a high level spell and only the strongest unicorn mages can cast something that changes time like that."

"So says the mare who teleported a entire Guard company, two star metal blades and a tree into the throne room of Canterlot." Rhede mutters flipping another page in the book idly.

"Yeah well be amazed there's something I can't do." Twilight snaps.

"Some element of Generosity you were, you coulda saved the whole town some suffering back there by running her off." Applejack growls to Rhede. "She's got the mayor dancing around in a clown outfit for her amusement."

"As Rarity could tell you if she was not so concerned by her shoes, generosity is not specific. It doesn't count if you are only willing to help out your friends. This town screwed that mare over and letting her blow off a bit of steam balances things out a bit. So long as no pony is getting hurt, she is not my problem."

"You could have just used the sword." Spike points out.

"That would have been cheating." mutters Twilight.

"You mean like Trixie was doing?" yawns Rhede sliding the book he had been flipping through over to Twilight.

The purple unicorn blinks looking down at the book curiously. "The alicorn amulet?"

"Seems it's an artifact of some kind that popped up and vanished after my time. I love how all these books dodge around the War of Night like it's the plague. Not so much as a hint it existed, it goes from the beginnings of the second dragon war, to well after Luna was trapped in the moon." Rhede sighs.

"The alicorn amulet bestows upon the user untold power, but at the same time it also corrupts the user."Twilight scans over the book. " Ugh she's the only one who can take it off."

"Or you could use the Brilliant Dawn and touch it, the spell should be disrupted and it will fall off." Rhede sighs.

"Right lets go teach that mare a thing er two" shouts AJ as all six of them start to run back out.

"Oh yeah payback time" Dash grins.

"HOLD IT." hollers Rhede

The group skids to a stop glaring back at Rhede.

"What now?" questions Twilight

"Isn't this what got you into the mess in the first place? She was treated so bad she only came back for revenge? You really want to run her off again like before? Who knows what she might come back with next time. Keep in mind that we are in a conflict here and any allies we can get would be good."

"Are you sure you are not just trying to get us to spare her due to your fascination with her flank?" questions Rarity.

"Geez it's not like your one to talk either with everything you did." snaps Dash.

"Yeah, what I did in the past, how about you actually learn from the mistakes that were made then and not repeat them. After all you are the only ones now who remember them besides us." Rhede quips back. "As for the flank, yeah it's nice but since the cobwebs of a thousand years got cleaned out, turns out the flesh is willing, but the spirit is a little weak and spongy for some reason."

"What?" questions Dash.

"Never mind, do what ever the heck you want. I've said my piece."Rhede grumbles flipping open a book.

"You're right Rhede... Though if the book is right Trixie might be too far gone in the curse for just words to work. I may need to come up with something else... I got it. Applejack go get Granny, Big Mac, and Applebloom. Rarity I need you to get Sweetiebelle and make something for me... " Twilight continues to list things off as she walks out the door followed by the others.

"Well that sounds promising." Rhede comments.

"I'm surprised you managed to talk them down, they're all pretty stubborn when they get angry." Spike comments.

"Anger is useful. It can allow you to get past obstacles that you could not before, and allow you to do what is needed, when if you had time to think clearly you would not be able to. It also causes the biggest problems ponies can have."

"Yeah well you are a testament to that, considering how many you killed when angry. What was the count of nobles, dragons and elk?" Spike retorts glaring at Rhede who flattens his ears looking at the dragonling.

" Not sure where that came from, but you're bordering between inquisitive and dickish Spike."

"And you're bordering on being hypocritical and dickish. After all you guys did you are trying to be selective on who or what you help? You think turning on Nightmare Moon in the end clears all your blame, that you don't deserve any punishment for it? At the very least you should be falling over yourself trying to help out any one who needs it."

"I was banished from my own family, fought my own kin, and was sealed in stone for a thousand years. I woke up once to help save Equestria from the dangers of that bucking garden before being turned back to stone again. Even now I am trying to help ponies I owe nothing to, deal with mistakes that I didn't make. What more punishment do I deserve for what I did? Is there anything that could be enough, or do I just continue on like Jer and hope some one kills me before I make another mistake? I can regret and feel bad for what I did for the rest of my life and try to atone for it but do you really think it would ever be enough for what was done? There's not a damn thing for it no matter what I do, so why bother to change how I live at this point, it won't matter any way."

Spike blinks looking up at the pony in surprise.

"Um excuse me I don't mean to intrude." Fluttershy squeaks out. Both Rhede and Spike jump not even having noticed the mousy pegasus." Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, it's nothing... was there something else Fluttershy?" Rhede sighs, some how still unnerved a bit by the Pegasus. She was pretty and all, but there was a quality about her that reminded Rhede far too much of Velkorn. Probably the Element of Kindness that connected them it made it hard for him to look at her like he did most mares.

"Err yes well it's just you mentioned your problems with well y,... you know. Fluttershy blushes." And well, when Mr. Rooster had an issue like that Zecora was able to brew something up to help him so maybe she could do the same for you...Umm I gotta go bye."

Rhede and Spike stare after the yellow pegasus as she darts out, her face nearly as red as Rhede's fur.

"Did she just try to to tell me how to get help for a limp phallus?"Rhede stammers.

"What's a phallus?"

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen going on fourteen."

"Yeah, I am not fielding that question, ask Twilight."

"Damn it, is any one gonna tell me?" Spike growls

=============================================================

Jer'rahd chews on a oat bar thoughtfully as Bleu reclines on his back finishing her tale of what happened.

"Well, it took some time, but it seems what you wanted finally happened. "Jer comments trotting among the soldiers clearing out one of the larger buildings.

"Yeah. I figured you would be a bit more cheered up by it though." Bleu grumbles.

"I've got a image to maintain right now, don't expect me to dance a jig. I'll have to make time to see the place though. You should apply by the way."

"Apply for what?"

"The job that Octavia pony is doing, the dean."

"What are you nuts, no way they would hire me for that."

"Considering your background and what you can do, I figured the mare should have been throwing the offer at you. You founded the band she plays with, and your sisters music is what started the school in the first place. I would say you're a shoe in."

"Boss do you even remember how old I am?"

"Seventeen, though you act a great deal more mature then most adults I know at times. Yer young, experienced, and likely to live for another two thousand years or so like most dragons. Perfect candidate for it."

"You are far too optimistic of my skills Boss."

"And you are far too dismissive of the skills you have."

Jer'rahd stops dead at a chorus of screams. Breezy and Dusty fly at top speed out of a room chased by a swarm of bees. The other troops in the building Back away or dart outside to get away from the swarm following the pair though the bees start to spread out going after any one they saw. Several other troops rush past Jer'rahd and Bleu to get away from the swarm though the leading edge of the mass of bees pull up short before Jer'rahd, buzzing madly a few paces in front of him though not progressing any closer. Jer'rahd blinks and takes a step towards the rolling swarm causing the whole mass to turn and fly down the hall going the other direction towards where Breezy and Dusty had gone.

"Well that was impressive."

"Seems even the bugs can sense the Beast and are afraid of it. Guess it is getting stronger still, might not have much more time."

"Stop being so damned fatalistic boss."

Jer'rahd trots into the room to see a nearly comatose half dragon unicorn and small Diamond Dog twitching on the floor next to a large log that had been broken open and was full of honeycomb and bees.

Jer'rahd sighs and lifts the log up carrying it into the hall and flinging it out a window towards the woods. He looks down at the whimpering pair on the ground and sighs.

"Just great... MEDIC!"

=================================================================

"Look bitch I don't care what the fuck you say, that was not a normal unicorn." rages Claymore.

Scarlet laughs and trots off leaving the scared earth pony fuming. Nocturne and Silver Claw had gotten used to the pair and had left the moment the argument started. Strangely Bloodtail had yet to depart and he was usually the first to leave.

Claymore glares at the zebra as he approaches closer.

"What you want to start some shit too?"

["Not at all, I am curious about a certain thing you briefly mentioned in your story."]

"And what the buck is that?"

["You said she wore an amulet that also glowed red when she cast spells? What did it look like?"]

Claymore blinks his ears flattening as he thinks back.

"Pretty much a gray triangle pointing down, with the head and wings of an alicorn rising from the top, the alicorns eye was red, as were the ridges along the wing tops and there was a large red gem in the center of the whole thing as well. Why, what the hells up with that bit of jewelry?"

["I believe I know what that is. Quite a find if we can acquire it, for ourselves. Not enough to make a caster a god, but it will increase ones power enough to make our goals easier. It is in our best interest to find this mare of yours."]

"Heh, glad some one finally seems to believe me, even if it is you."

=================================================================

Thankfully Velkorn had arrived not long after the troops did with a number of wagons loaded down with supplies. She had immediately started tending the bee sting victims, as well as the other minor injuries that had happened in the mad rush to get away from the angry insects.

She had commandeered Bleu to fly Tunnel Rat and Night Feather to Canterlot for full treatment due to the volume of stings the pair had received. Tunnel Rat refused going so far as to try and walk away from the annoyed zebra. The unicorn half dragon couldn't even do that as he was having trouble breathing. Velkorn was going to argue with the Diamond Dog though she gave up with more than a little bit of cursing.

Jer'rahd glares down at the half dragon as she was prepared for transport and shakes his head.

"Taken down by a buncha bees... ah well, I've seen dumber ways to be laid up. Tell yah what Lieutenant. You relax and recover from this and I'll let slide the order to remove you from the guard due to failure."

"Sir, thank you sir." mutters the injured half dragon.

"Don't thank me. Cause if you don't sign up for the next training session I do to make up for this one, I will see that you are finished. Now get out of here."

He turns as Bleu launches into the air with the half dragon and Velkorn, looking at the gathered troops in particular, Breezy and Dusty. Velkorn had treated them for a few stings but the pairs frantic flight had got them out nearly unscathed.

"SHOWS OVER, this place is not gonna finish cleaning itself, get back to it and watch out for anything else that might pop up. LION HEART, take Tunnel Rat with you and keep an eye on him, he's on light duty despite what he says I don't need some one else collapsing, he drops it's on your head. Breezy and Dusty don't you two dare bucking move from that spot. THE REST OF YOU GET MOVING!"

Jer'rahd watches as the others rush off, Lion Heart sticks with Tunnel Rat as he hobbles away as well, bitching about the smell of the mix of vinegar and baking soda he was doused in.

When the others were out of ear shot he whirls on the two he told to stay put.

"What the bucking hell is wrong with you two. I lost one of my few spell casting recruits and nearly lost the only Diamond Dog that seems to give a shit because of your fuck up and he still might not be able to pull through this with as many times as he was stung. I'll be amazed if he can see by the time the swelling peaks."

"How the heck is this our fault?"snaps Dusty." We didn't put the bucking bee's in that damn log, and we didn't tell the dog to freaking try to move it either."

"You think I give a shit why the attack happened? I am blaming you little paraspite turds for the injuries, not the cause. Both of you are fliers, you could have each grabbed one of them and flown the buck out of there before those two were stung as bad as they were. You two decided to bucking chicken out and flee at the first sign of trouble, and you left the rest of your team behind. What if one of them was allergic, or what if Nightfeather had taken a few more stings, she was having trouble breathing from just the ones she got."

"It was all we could do to get out of there, it's not like the damn things run away from us like they do you. Do you know how much the damn stings hurt?" snaps Breezy.

"Do you think, I have the scars I wear with out knowing what pain is colt? You think I haven't soaked that shit up to save some one? I have been wounded in ways you have not even begun to phantom and I still did what was needed without running. You are damn lucky that no pony died from your cowardice , or I would have ripped both of you apart. You two are exactly what is wrong with the entire defense force of all the nations in this age, you're lazy, you're cowardly, and you're weak. I have more faith in that Diamond Dog finishing this training in his state than I do in either of you, and he can barely stand right now."

"Your threats don't frighten me pony. You can't touch me..." Breezy steps back as Jer'rahd belts the griffon with a foreleg sending her to the ground with a crash of feathers and claws.

"Seems I can touch you just fine. You think I give a shit that your father is a griffon god? I was killing three times his better before he was even hatched. In case you didn't know he's the one who put you in this training, top of the bucking list. Do you really think he doesn't know who I am, and what he sent you into? I don't profess to know why either of you sacks of shit are here, but if you screw up again. You. Are. Done. Now get yer asses back to work. Your down two members until Tunnel Rat recovers. If he recovers."

"You hit me..." Dusty comments incredulously.

"Move, before I do it again."

The griffon roars out, leaping at Jer'rahd only to be tackled quickly by Breezy who does his best to pin the smaller female down.

"Right sir... we'll get on that …."

He watches as Breezy pulls the flailing griffon away.

He briefly wondered if he had been to hard on the pair when he remembered what Stonehooves did to Starfall for breaking the no flying rule to save some ones life. No, better they hate him and learn from it. If they could get anything through those thick skulls of theirs. He wanted an answer any way, time to find Peach Blossom.

"What a pain in the flank." Starfall sighs smacking her head against the table in the library. She hated this sort of nonsense. She wasn't a researcher, she was a fighter, and a flier, yet here she was on her short bit of time off trying to figure out what had happened with the half dragons, the Shadowbolts and the rest of the 42nd after they were turned into a statues. Most importantly however, what had happened to her daughter. Granted the last, she already knew the answer to.

"Something wrong Starfall?" a voice questions quietly behind her.

The gray pegasus whirls, meeting Luna's gaze with her own. She winces seeing who it was, not wanting to deal with this right now.

"Nothing of importance Princess. Sorry to disturb you." mutters Starfall turning back to her books. She had never really felt the same connection with the Princess as the others had. Sure she was comfortable enough to consider her a friend though more along the lines of a friend that one of your closer friends was friends with and that was how you knew them. Considering Luna's status and what was drilled into her head regarding royalty by her parents, she was a best uneasy when there was no one else about to be a buffer between them. As a superior she had no problem , though trying to consider Luna other wise was not easy. Jer'rahd and Rhede she had known since basic and they had only gotten closer, Bleu was hard not to like , and after Neighlantis she had nothing but respect for Velkorn. Luna was always a bit aloof however.

"I think I was the one who disturbed you. What are you seeking, I may be able to help."

"I am sure you have other things to do Princess no need to go out of your way for me . I am sure you have other more important things to do."

"Not at this time of morning, no. My sister is starting her day and I have ended my night. I can help if you wish."

"No really it's fine..."

"I see. I expect you of all ponies should hate me for what I did. I am sorry to have troubled you Starfall."

Luna turns trotting off just as softly as she had come. Starfall still did not hear her hoof falls even as she watched the princess go. Damn it this was a reason she was in this mess to start with.

"I don't hate you Princess. Let me make that clear. I chose to follow you the same as the others. What was done was my fault as much as yours." Starfall sighs watching the alicorn stop. "I also can't in good conscience let you think I hate you. Not when that worry was lifted from me."

"I am afraid I do not understand."

Starfall smirks a little. "I was awake when my daughter first visited me, and told me she didn't hate me. I was awake for a number of times when she came back. She showed me the new Wonderbolts uniforms, she introduced me to her daughter and later her grandson. I watched her grow older with every visit then she simply never came again."

Starfall inhales deeply wiping away her eyes.

"A parent should never out live their child, they should never have to watch them waste away and die. I lost everything I cared for, and yet here I am still pressing on, even after my daughters decedent wants nothing more to do with me. I think I might have been alright if I never knew who she was, but now I am even more of a wreck than I was before."

Luna stands stoically watching Starfall slowly break down before her. The Princess of the Night winces , not entirely certain of what to do in this instance though she approaches a little, resting a wing on the smaller pegasus's back.

"I am sorry, I did not wish to make any one I cared for suffer and it seems that is all I have done. I am truly sorry, for everything Starfall." Luna stammers not really sure if she was doing this right or if the pegasus would even care, or even think she was trying to help.

"It's alright... I'm okay. I just... Don't worry about it Princess... like I said, it was just as much my choice as anything you did. Rhede and Celestia said it really wasn't you at the end and I've seen Jer'rahd do his thing too. I can't blame you for having the best intentions fail."

Luna bites her lip and sits down her ears drooping.

"It was never the best intentions... I may have not been in full control of my actions, but I was more in control then Kaisur ever is. All my actions were swayed by emotions, and they came and went far too easily, anger, being the first and foremost. I could have listened to my sister, or even to Kaisur when they told me not to use the books, and I did not. We had the power to deal with any threat as it was, save perhaps Aqua. It was revenge and rage that drove me. Nothing else. And that darkness is still there within me, but that darkness is me, it is not some other creature like what Kaisur hides. Everything that was done was my fault. I am sorry." Luna looks away as Starfall stares at her.

"Rage... heh yeah, I know that. Seems we all get stuck with that one. I would blame Jer'rahd for rubbing off on me , but I was angry and vengeful before I even joined the Guard." Starfall gasps out still trying to clear the tears she had moments before. "We can keep this pity party going or we can try to simply get over it and work towards repenting for what we did."

"Do you think that can be done?"

"Who knows. Honestly I don't care. I just don't see much reason to dwell on what is past and what might have been. I still can't help to think on it when my mind wanders though, so I need to keep busy or distracted. We can't go back, only forward."

"This is indeed true."

"Of course it is. I was the Bearer of Honesty after all. Still working on that whole honest with myself thing though. Hopefully I can still salvage something with Dash."

"I have heard about that altercation. I am sorry, I can speak with her if you like." Luna offers.

"Nah, my own fault. Heck she's probably more related to Rhede then she is to me any way. "Starfall looks up at Luna inhaling deeply, time to point out the elephant in the room. "So here's the question I am sure all of us want to know, and frankly it's been a week and I'm tired of waiting. What are you going to do with us once this is done?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean. Despite this talk you are still upset with us and I don't see us fitting too well into this peaceful age."

"You do not give yourself enough credit in that regard. Kaisur and I are the only ones who would have any difficulty fitting in. though that is not something I was ever very accomplished at any way. In any case it is not my choice what you do. You were once my companions, never my servants. You life is yours to do with as you wish. You needn't even have agreed to aid Twilight, no one would force you to do anything. In truth no one could."

"Given who escaped, we wouldn't have refused."

"You still wish revenge on the griffon?"

"Do I have anything else left at this point?"

"You could find something else, it is not as if you are an old mare, and unless you have aspirations of forming a relationship with Rainbow Dash it is not as if you could not easily find some pony you have no relation too. Rhede cannot say the same I am sure."

Starfall stares at the Princess a moment before she smiles and shakes her head.

Never even been considered that, though it's not like I have anything beyond the memory of Loc any more to remind me of him, and of course a desire to kill Wind Razor. I could ask the same of you, despite your reclusiveness I am sure there have been more than a few ponies trying for your attention."

Luna snorts. "A plethora of station seeking nobles and a few young guards with foalish crushes. None of them even hold the slightest interest to me. This age has made most of the stallions tepid and I always disliked nobles."

"Ahh, So you want one of those burly warrior types from those trashy romance novels Bleu likes?"

"Not quite that bad. If I recall in those books the 'hero' was always a brain dead ball of muscle that was only pretty to look at, and perhaps in bed. Past that he was little more than a toy who more often moved on after a conquest. One would need to display some sort of loyalty and intelligence to go along with the other attributes for me... Oh dear... "

"Yeah, it doesn't take Rhede to realize who you described, add that to what you said about Nightmare Moon still being you with less control of your emotions, and I think we have a winner."

"You have been taking pointers from Bleu and Rhede I see."

"Or I could just be relaying what I honestly see. So why are you able to come and talk with me so easily, but have so much difficulty with Jer'rahd?"

Luna bites her lip not liking how the pegasus had turned this entire conversation around on her, was Starfall always this clever in the past? Might as well confide in some one, Bleu already knew too much as it was. It was not as if she really could talk with Tia about this, her sister was fed up with her moping. Perhaps Starfall might offer some insight, at the very least the mare was honest enough hat if Luna asked her not to tell any one she would not.

=======================================================================

"Do you know why I asked for you Peach Blossom?"

"No sir, not in the slightest, Sir."

Jer'rahd steps out of the back of the wagon tossing a file down on a crate his magic, flipping open the cover to show a rather large stack of disciplinary reports and other issues. All for one pony.

Peach Blossom winces at the small picture in the corner of one of the pages.

"Oh... that's why."

"Why is this pony even still in the Royal Guard? I know that this era has slacked considerably, but every thing in here should have been more than enough to drop kick any one out of even the foal scouts... do they have foal scouts in this era?"

"Errr, yes sir, and filly scouts with the cookies."

"Okay that's new, but that's besides the point, now then why is your name on all of these as well? Usually as the one preforming the disciplinary action, or failing to do so, or making some excuse that saves this idiot from court martial and in two cases jail time."

"In his defense sir..."

"I READ THAT! I read everything you wrote on every single incident. Some of it is pure bullshit, some of it is enlightened bullshit, and some of it even makes sense. The question is why the hell are you defending him, and why did you sign him up for this training Captain?"

"Because of what is not in those files sir."

"Explain."

"Yes he's a slacker, and a general annoyance, and a sad excuse for a pony , pretty much all of the time, but he also has three commendations for bravery and a number of other accomplishments that are not even in those files. He has been with the Guard for the past four years same as I have."

"Go on."

"He was part of a disaster relief team when a massive flood hit the towns of the unicorn range and Tall Tale, he saved a sizable number of ponies on his own in that event and broke regulation and orders in order to save a group trapped in rising flood waters."

"I saw that report, it was something he was written up for."

"Breezy was also present during the escape of Discord and helped contain a number of prisoners that were trying to escape, that was the battle that he made sergeant and..."

"And what?"

"He saved my life and a number of others in that conflict. Distracted some creature made of fire and kept it occupied while the wounded were brought out ,including myself until a caster could get there to turn it back to stone. When the situation calls for it Sir. If he has the motivation he can do what is needed to be done. It is the reason I signed him up for this training, to try to straighten him out, I am aware of who you, and the others are. I thought that if any one could make a proper Royal Guard out of him it might be you all."

Jer'rahd sighs. "Quite a risk you were taking on his behalf. If he screws up again he's out and depending on how bad he screws up you might be too Captain for putting me and him in this position. There is very little motivation I can give him past that. You keep to your own group and don't help him. It's his own merit that is going to make or break him this time. Both of those situations sound like dumb luck to me. That he acted at all means there may be some hope, but I am not willing to stake anything on it. Flukes of heroism do not make a solider. Peach Blossom."

"Sir, yes Sir."

"Now then, there is one other thing."

"Sir?"

"You say you know who we are, how did you come by that?"

"Errr Lion Heart was on duty when you were first freed and heard Princess Luna ranting about it. I was there in the Crystal Empire I brought back the ones there. I was also assigned to command part of the expedition force to the Changeling Hive where you were rescued. We talked about it then."

"I see. Might I inquire as to your interest in Captain Silvertail?"

Jer'rahd watches the pony stiffen at her name. "Umm sir?"

"Don't play dumb, if you are trying to impress her hard enough that even I notice it, you're being blatant."

"I am sorry sir.. I didn't." the pegasus blurts out in a bit of a panic.

"Don't apologize, she's a friend, nothing more than that, personally I think she needs to get on with her life while she still can. Though you did decide to crush on the most unattainable single mare you will ever meet."

"That isn't... it.. but …. right sir..." responds Peach Blossom with a exasperated sigh.

"I do wish you luck. If for nothing else than it will be nice to see her in a good mood more often, as well as seeing the look on Rhede's face."

"Sir?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with, and don't expect me to go easy on you because of what I've said. In fact, you likely need to do better than any one else in this training for even a chance. So good luck, because you will need it Captain, Dismissed."

"Yes sir."

========================================================

"I'm gonna murder that gray turd!" Dusty rants storming across the nearly clean room, her tail whipping across the floor like an agitated cat. Breezy would have found it funny if he was not so worried.

"You'd get your flank kicked from here to Canterlot and back again."mutters Breezy

"Then I'll freaking kill him in his sleep."

"Far as any one can tell, he doesn't sleep."

"Then you come up with something you damned lazy crock of shit. You've been staring at the wall for the last hour. It's not going to clean itself!"

"Like you are doing a damn thing in that regard either aside from kicking up more dust and screaming. At the very least I am trying to think of something."

"Great I can't wait to hear what your sorry flank comes up with."

"All I can really think of is that he's right .. and that bothers me. Neither of us should have any business doing this crap. Buck I joined the Guard cause it was the easiest choice."

"Pfft just bits and a life of slacking, pathetic."

"Well excuse me Princess, why exactly did you join the griffon forces if all you were going to do was whatever you wanted? Could it be that you knew you would get away with anything because yer father would cover up anything you screwed up? Don't think that the tabloids haven't brought up news of the griffon kings wild daughter this far south. I may have only guessed at who you were though the Major confirmed it."

Dusty winces a little."Most of that shits lies."

"Most?" Breezy snaps.

"That's what I bucking said. Damned male sleeps with a bunch of females he's a stud, female does it …..."

"That why you got stuck in the military because of that 'most'?"

Dusty growls sitting down hard on the floor , her tail still whipping.

"Dad said I needed some sort of structure in my life if I ever hoped to be anything of any sort of importance. Being a god I can't even begin to think of how many wives and chicks hes had over his life. He's even got a small shrine of them set up in a room in the palace. All those he loved in the past. You know how hard it is to live up to the expectations of some one like that? So I never even bothered, did what I want and when I got in over my head, he bailed me out every time. He finally got fed up and offered me the choice to join the defense force or be shipped off as a political marriage to another aerie to cement relation ships between two feuding houses..."

"Hmm. They still do that? I thought arraigned marriages went out of style years ago."

"So what's your deal then, sounds like you would want something easy. Why stick to this crap?"

" Stories not far off yours. I'm from a semi noble family. Real big in Cloudsdale, not so much any where else. Middle foal, older brother's a Wonder Bolt, the little sister is already nearly running the weather factory on her own, youngest manager ever. Then there's me, not a damned accomplishment to my name, my whole life has been little more that a comparison to my brother and sister. Only time I have ever seen my parents even remotely proud or bragging about what I was doing was when I joined the Royal Guard, barely even made it into that and once in I stalled, did a few things to that got me noticed, though mostly it's the memory of that one moment my parents actually were proud of me is why I keep this up. Not as final as your issue, but it's what I got."

"Great, so both of us get stuck in this damned training under one pony who doesn't play by any rules but his own. And now he want's us out of here. Now what?"

Breezy sighs his ears flattening to his head.

"I think I have an idea."

"Well what's that then?"

"We do what he wants."

"That, is a terrible idea."

==================================================================

Luna looks away from Starfall with a small sigh.

"I have a multitude of reasons, but the primary is that I still see Kaisur as the one who betrayed me. I can clearly see his reasoning and I understand why he did what was done. In the same situation I would have done the same. But I cannot speak with him for long without getting angry or depressed. Out of all of you, he and I had the closest connection. I suppose with my time as the Nightmare it became more than that. So the betrayal stings harder when it comes to him. My head knows just what to do though my heart does not follow through with the logic."

"You know he's a mess because of that right? Chrysalis used it against him."

"I am aware, Bleu was quite eager to torment me with it."

"She never did master tact..."

"Not as if that was a skill any of us but Rhede was very proficient in anyway."

"True enough. So what are you going to do then? Jer'rahd is kinda set on you forgiving us."

Luna's ears droop. " It is I who should be asking you for forgiveness, not the other way around. Where I failed, you all did what was needed to be done. I cannot forgive you all for what was needed, as it was not wrong."

"Plan on telling Jer'rahd that?"

"I can barely speak with him, how am I to broach this subject when his mind is set as it is, and my own anger wants an apology as well?"

"Well you told me fine, and I'm sure you spoke with Bleu the same way."

"Bleu did most of the talking. You are all friends though he was a bit more than that... how should I even react to that?"

"Heck if I know. Not like I'm as emotionally invested in him as you are...you have absolutely no idea what to do, do you. I'm sure Hooper must have ticked you off once or twice how did you get over... that...I see ... That's it isn't it?"Starfall comments watching Luna flinch as she says the name.

"What?"

"You're not mad at him because of what he did, you are mad at him cause you want... or need to be."

Luna blinks not meeting Starfall's gaze.

"Damn, how did I not see this before... heck how did Bleu and Rhede miss it, especially since that idiot is doing the same thing to Velkorn. You're doing your best to be mad with him, to push him away, so you don't start to really care again. All because you know you are going to outlive him the same as you did Hooper, and you don't want to feel that way again so you are trying to replace it with anger."

"That is not …."

"Don't give me that. I bet your sister has argued the same point, it's your own fear that keeps you from developing any connections. That's why it was so hard to get you to do anything or go any where, because you don't want to be hurt any more by losing some one you care about."

"I cannot forget as my sister does. Every death of every friend I have had still lingers with me as if they died only yesterday."

"That's why you kept showing up at the garden. In stone we were never going to age or die and leave you ... Buck, well at least I know how you feel now."

"How could you possibly know how I feel, having to watch every one you love and care about die in front of you ..."shouts Luna looking down as the pegasus's ears flatten and stopping her rant before it even begins ." ... by the stars... I am sorry Starfall... I ….."

"Yeah... I think of any one else who is alive right now, I know, exactly, how you feel. Though after that out burst you might want to go to bed. You're clearly too tired to hold a conversation."

The menace in her voice gave Luna a bit of pause. Starfall was quite possibly the second most dangerous thing alive right now who was not a god. Even for her small stature the pegasus's voice carried far more weight than it should.

"You are right. I do apologize again for my outburst. That is a sore subject with me as well, I did not mean to take that out on you after you could have done the same. You are correct that I should retire for the day. Good day to you Starfall.

Luna turns trotting off and Starfall exhales deeply.

"All you are doing is hurting yourself and him Princess. Even a short time of happiness is better than making yourself suffer. I can attest to that."

"Thank you, you are not the only one who has told me that however. The advise is just as hard to deal with now as it was then."

Starfall shakes her head as Luna closes the door behind her.

"Geez, Bleu was right, this is pure two bit store trash novel crap going on with those two."Starfall sighs looking down at the books then slapping herself in the face with both hooves. " I coulda just asked Luna about this crap!"

"So hows Nightfeather?" Jer'rahd comments glancing over to Velkorn.

"Safe and sound in a hospital bed, though if a few more had stung her she likely would be dead." Velkorn retorts flicking open the medical files of the troops, checking for any other potential allergies in case more bees were found. " Any more injuries or pain since I left, any broken bones, burns, or idiots falling into a cleft?"

"A few scuffs and bruises. One black eye, nothing the few field medics in the troops couldn't deal with."

"Whatcha gonna do about the two who led that bee team boss?" Bleu questions stretching out on a empty table her tail flicking.

"Nothing. They are their own team now so the only ones they can hurt are themselves. And if they screw up again they can walk back to Canterlot or where ever they are going to go. Of course if Breezy hadn't stopped Dusty from coming after me there would have been another patient for you Velkorn."

The zebra snorts as Bleu rolls her eyes.

"Honestly boss why do I expect at some point you are just doing top start flinging things at them and screaming 'Dodge'?"

"Been looking in my training manuals Bleu?"

"Wait you plan to do that?"

"No, though some dodge ball matches might be good to help with reflexes. I have another thing planned for their rest day tomorrow. They need to be completely worn out by then however. Care to run them through some of the exercises once the obstacle course is set up?"

"Really I can run them through it?" Bleu flips up a wide grin on her face though she stops running a claw along her chin considering something." Hmmmm fine Boss, I'll do it, but only if I get to do it as a musical montage!"

Velkorn and Jer'rahd stare at the dragon a moment.

"Ummm, yeah, sure have fun with that Bleu..."

============================================================

" Where are you two going?"

"None of yer damn business." snaps Claymore.

Silver Claw growls glaring down at the pony who meets the large dragons glare without so much as a twitch.

"I could care less that you have been unable to wet your dick pony, but do not think to take your ire out on me. Now where are you going?"

["We are investigating a potential item of power, dragon. It is not something you could even use considering the type of magic it enhances. What I wish to know is why would you suddenly care about where we go. Particularly after all your time playing with your own side project."] Bloodtail spouts trotting up next to Claymore.

"The two of you headed out some where together strikes me as odd. Particularly with my own objective coming to a head."

"The whelp finally going to join you?" Claymore quips causing the dragon to raise an eyebrow.

"That you know about that worries me."

"Don't you start believing I only think with my dick too. You know me better than that. It's easy enough to put the clues together when they are right there. Yer moving to that secondary lair you found?"

"That is the plan yes. Though it is not as if you do not know it's location since you killed it's former owner."sighs Silver Claw.

"Yeah yeah, any way that still doesn't explain the concern with us?" questions Claymore

"If you are going to Ponyville it will cause more commotion than I want to have and perhaps send a prior warning that might bring those I do not wish to deal with from Canterlot. They believe we have fled the area, my actions will change that. I would suggest you stay clear of the library as that is my destination. The whelp has given the signal I was waiting for." Silver Claw snarls.

["If the necklace is there we can give no such guaranty. That item is of far to high a value to be left in our enemies hooves."] Bloodtail retorts.

"I got a plan fer this." comments Claymore suddenly drawing both the dragon and zebra's attention to the earth pony.

"That worries me more than anything else right now."

============================================================

"Well, well, maggots, I am impressed, you made this place look all pretty with only minor injuries for the most part." Jer announces looking down from a stone parade tower, his gaze traveling across the small complex and training course that had been uncovered. He did not remember this place, it may have been a Royal Guard training post, or where the Guard training base had been moved to, in any event the course brought back memories.

"Tell you scum suckers what, you did such a good job, I'm gonna give you a break."

There were a chorus of cheers and a few muted happy groans.

"I'm gonna let Captain Bleu run you through the coarse to break it in." Jer'rahd grins. "No flying rule is back in effect, you don't even want to know what the Captain does to those who break the rules."

There were even more groans and a few sarcastic 'yays.'

Bleu flutters down off Jer'rahd's back changing into her pony sized form in front of the gathered troops with a extended stretch. She flicks her tail at a pile of wood knocking a tent pole into the air and catching it with a flourish.

Jer'rahd perks his ears as music suddenly starts playing from some where. What the heck was this?

_"Let's get down to business, _

_now you all move your buns!" _

Bleu sings out, sweeping her staff though the air and pointing to the start of the obstacle course waving the lot of them at it.

_"Did the guard send us children, _

_when we wanted their best ones?"_

Jer'rahd winces watching a number of the ponies try to clamor up the length of some logs only to slip off and crash to the mud below. A few made it up and Bleu moves along with them still singing.

"_You're the saddest bunch I've ever met,  
But you can bet before we're through,  
Maggot, we'll make a Guard out of you."_

Once at the top of the first climbing logs the gathered troops start to hop across stone pillars jutting up from the sand bellow, again a number of ponies fell along with a few Diamond dogs.

_"__Tranquil as a forest,  
But on fire within.  
Once you find your center,  
You are sure to win."_

Jer'rahd briefly wonders what the heck Bleu was singing about but figured it was too late to stop her now.

A ramp runs down from the platform after the pillars leading to a rock wall that rises at least three pony lengths into the air. Quite a number of them plow into the rock wall trying to clamor up the surface though a hoof full make it to the top, either by using the speed from the ramp to bound up the nearly sheer surface, or using those that fell as springboards. Though the ones using others as spring boards were greeted by Bleu at the top and knocked back off the wall with her stick.

_"You're a spineless pale pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue.  
Somehow we'll make a Guard out of you."_

The troops clamor down a staggered set of log stairs and rush towards a series of stone rings set in the ground, bouncing between them as Bleu floats along directing them with her stick and continuing with her song completely ignoring the ones that were left behind.

_"Never gonna catch my breath,"_ gasps out Lion Heart.

_"Say goodbye to those who knew me"_ grumbles Dusty.

_"Why was I a fool in school for cutting gym?"_pants Breezy.

_"This pony has all scared to death"_snarls Jynx.

_"Hope she doesn't see right through me."_winces Peach Blossom.

_"Really wish I knew how to swim!"_ yelps Tunnel Rat as he falls into a pool of water under a obstacle.

Jer'rahd slaps his face with a hoof. He slides down from the parade tower trotting towards and up the first obstacle. The troops at the back see him coming and redouble their efforts rushing across the pillars and to the next obstacle before he made it to the top of the first.

Jer'rahd slowed a little, his ears perking as a number of the troops seemed to be getting caught up in Bleu's song. She had a chorus now of all things, this was nuts.

_(Be a Guard)  
"We must be swift as the coursing river,"  
(Be a Guard)  
"With all the force of a great typhoon,"  
(Be a Guard)  
"With all the strength of a raging fire,  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_

Jer'rahd continues a normal pace hoping between the pillars watching most of the troops finally make it over the rock wall in front of him, save two. Of course it would be them.

_"Time is racing toward us,  
'Til the Hive revives.  
Heed our every order,  
And you might survive."_

Jer'rahd looks down at Breezy and Dusty. Both covered in mud trying in vain to scramble up the wall of the third obstacle, getting in each others way more than they were climbing. The pegasus curses spreading his wings preparing to fly up, though he freezes at a light cough from Jer'rahd. The stallion pales turning to look back at him. Jer'rahd snorts rushing down the ramp, leaping into the air and hitting the rock wall fore hooves first, scrambling up it before his momentum stalls and landing lightly on the top of the wall. Bleu flies back over looking down at Breezy and Dusty as they stare up at the two trainers. Jer'rahd glances back at the pair his eyes narrowing in the shadow of his hat.

"_You're unsuited for the rage of war,  
So pack up, go home, you're through.  
How could I make a Guard out of you?"_

Bleu looks at Jer'rahd in surprise. Jer'rahd flattens his ears to his head, realizing he just joined in her song as well. He snorts again turning to trot across the next obstacle.

_(Be a Guard)  
"We must be swift as the coursing river,"  
(Be a Guard)  
"With all the force of a great typhoon,"  
(Be a Guard)  
"With all the strength of a raging fire,  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_

Peach Blossom, and Lion Heart, along with a few others were already standing, panting at the end of the course, most of the other troops were pressing on ahead of Jer'rahd and Bleu. He was rather impressed that Tunnel Rat was one of the few already at the finish line as well even though he likely could only see out of one eye at this point. Jer'rahd was also surprised at how Bleu could just suck everyone into her singing like this. Perhaps she learned it from the current element of Laughter.

A cry of rage from behind him did little to drown out the chorus though he was surprised to see a rather angry looking griffon claw herself up onto the platform at the top of the wall, then turn to reach down and pull a blue pegasus up as well. The pair growl rushing towards him and Bleu. Bleu flutters up into the air and Jer'rahd shifts his stance, bracing, though the pair rush past him down the next obstacle.

_(Be a Guard)  
"We must be swift as the coursing river,"  
(Be a Guard)  
"With all the force of a great typhoon,"  
(Be a Guard)  
"With all the strength of a raging fire,  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."  
_  
Jer'rahd watches as the muddy, bee stung, pair rampage through the rest of the course. He raises an eyebrow curiously watching as they practically dove into the mud hole, swimming to the other side under the wires, and the others trying to still cross it, bursting out of the other side and staggering up to the finish line panting.

The mud covered pegasus lifts his head long enough to glare daggers at Jer'rahd, while the griffon flips him off as the last of the other troops cross the line after them, all they got in return was a fanged grin.

"Well well, seems there might actually be something to them after all." Jer'rahd chuckles. " GREAT JOB, NOW ALL OF YOU DO IT AGAIN, THE OTHER WAY THIS TIME!"

"That wasn't a line of the song boss..."Bleu scolds.

"Oh sorry, …. wait, what?"

=========================================================

"So how did it go?" Rhede questions.

Twilight drops a box on the table and sighs.

"Well enough, we tricked her and got her to take off the necklace, though it went rather down hill from there." Twilight sighs.

"So, do I even want to ask?" Rhede sighs.

"The rest of the towns folk were so ticked off at her that they ran her off the moment it looked like they had an advantage. In their defense, she did kinda do her best tah be a complete pain while she was here." AJ comments glancing to Twilight.

"So in other words you got the necklace off, but failed." Rhede sighs. "And to the point that a potential ally is likely going to turn into a threat."

"Please, that boaster would have made a horrid ally any way, without that amulet she is barely a hedge mage." Rarity comments.

"She bested you twice, what does that make you then?" AJ remarks snidely, smirking at Rarity's glare.

"I'm starting to see what he was talking about. She didn't even do anything worse that what others have done and yet since she's an outsider they happily dump all the blame on her so they don't have to own up to anything. Wouldn't be the first time." Spike growls. "I bet Snips and Snails probably even considered victims in this when the whole thing was their fault."

Twilight blinks and even Rhede turns from the book to look back at Spike who stands in front of the upper floor's balcony door with a small suitcase and a book in his hand that he drops on the floor in front of him.

"What are you talking about Spike? Who is he, Rhede?" Twilight questions as Rhede shrugs.

"I guess this is what he was talking about with the history, greed, pride, anger, betrayal. No wonder Forgescale was set to destroy Equestria. With how he was treated it's a small wonder. And now here I get to see it on a smaller scale myself. Some one gets wronged and seeks justice and everyone turns against them even though they brought it on themselves or don't even know what happened. Ponies really are despicable, I don't know why I ever wanted to be like you."

"Spike what..."

Twilight's question is cut off as the window and the wall behind Spike suddenly rip free of the tree as the balcony is crushed by a massive red claw. The whole tree shakes and groans in protest as the hole is torn larger. Screams and sounds of panic echo from outside as a massive dragon head and the front part of the beasts body pushes into the hole leering down at the seven ponies.

Rhede was already moving before the chunk of wall was ripped free, several daggers already flung only to bounce off the dragons eyelids as the blinks.

Fluttershy screams out, smashing through the door and vanishing outside as Spike sighs.

Silver Claw's claw whips out, smashing through the stack of books and pinning Rhede to the floor, knocking the wind from the earth pony and sending a host of daggers clattering to the floor from the impact.

"I was unaware you were going to offer me up this lot when you called whelp." Silver Claw grins looking at Rhede. "It has been some time Pelt."

Rhede gasps squirming, trying to force a smirk as he meets the dragons gaze, rather pained from the impact with the wall.

"Ahh, Silver Claw... you look good, been working out with your friends much, flying them places? A bit of globe trotting too I expect, have fun up north?" Rhede pants out.

"What we are doing has no baring on you Pelt. Not considering that I will end you here." snarls Silver Claw.

"No, you are not." snaps Spike. "I called you to agree to your deal, but I will have nothing to do with your stupid conflict. I only agreed to help you restore Cindervale and the Dragon Empire. You want to kill ponies do it on your own time. Besides what do you think Kaisur will do if one of his friends is killed. You read the book. He's out for your blood now, what do you think he would do if something happens to Pelt?"

Silver Claw snarls as the others watch wide eyed with shock though Twilight recovers first and draws the Brilliant Dawn leveling it before her.

"LET HIM GO!" the purple unicorn snaps out. "Spike what the buck is going on!?"

"It's rather obvious. I'm leaving. I am sick of being treated like a second class life form to every one. I'm like a servant to AppleJack. Little more than a prank target to Pinkie. Dash only needs me to feed her ego and watch her stupid pony tricks." Spike snarls. "I'm a pet to Fluttershy. A tool to be manipulated by Rarity, and a slave to you. That I should allow myself to be subjected to this sort of crap when I could be ruling my own kind as a god is preposterous."

Spike reaches down picking up the book he dropped, flinging it at Twilight. The book sails through the air bouncing off her forelegs .Twilight stammers a bit trying to put everything together.

"I am done with this. Let's go before some one else comes along."Spike grumbles climbing into Silver Claw's hand.

The large red dragon looks down at Spike and his suitcase, then over Rhede.

"You should feel lucky that I at least respect the command of one of my races gods Pelt." Silver Claw growls lifting his claw away from the pony. Rhede coughs once trying to catch his breath, though that turns into a violent scream as the dragon's fist comes down suddenly on one of the earth ponies back legs, the crack of the wooden floor and bone almost drowning out the scream as the dragon smirks.

Spike looks ill and turns from the scene as Silver Claw pulls back looking at Twilight.

"Legendary toy or not unicorn, even with your magic, you are nothing to us."

The dragon pulls back out of the hole his wings fanning wide as he launches himself into the air.

Twilight rushes to the hole looking out as the red dot of the dragon vanishes into the clouds.

"SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!"

==================================================

Trixie stops looking back at the town as she hears the screams, a shudder running through her form as egg and tomato drip from her mane.

She bites her lip fighting an urge to go back, to see what had happened. Her gaze looks to the bridge she just ran across at the outskirts of town.

No, she was beaten again and run out of this town for a second time. Those fools could suffer what ever fate they deserved because of it.

Still Twilight had seemed to be trying to be polite she had not lorded the victory over her … maybe... she could at least try to help.

The sudden impact of what felt to be a train car knocked the thoughts, and consciousness from her mind. Her body spirals through the air off the road to crashing into a pile of bushes before she lies still.

"Damn, no shield this time." Claymore grumbles looking down at the still breathing unicorn in the ditch.

["This is the one that beat you? How convenient that she is out here. I do not see a necklace though."] Bloodtail mutters trotting down to roll the unicorn on to her back looking for the item.

"Yeah that's her. No necklace or cloak, don't think I knocked it off some where do you?"

["No, I can still sense the lingering nature of the amulets curse. That impact should not have been able to knock it free, only her death or taking it off herself could have removed that artifact. Likely some one else has it now, pity."]

"So what now then?" Claymore grumbles " Silver Claw's distraction is not gonna last for long. Do we go look for it?"

["There is no way we could move unnoticed in this panic enough to search, it must be considered in enemy hooves now. It is advantageous that it is cursed, none of the ponies in this age will likely even think to wear it because of that. We will plan accordingly."] Bloodtail comments watching Silver Claw fly into the air. ["My part in this is done. We need to depart. Do what you wish."]

Claymore watches the zebra trot off and looks down at the mare, a wicked smile creeping across his scarred face.

"Well, I needed a new pet any way."


	13. Fill my heart with song

Stories in Stone

Memories of Twilight

by TDR

"Fill my heart with song..."

"SPIIIIIIIIIKE!" Twilight screams out, leaping from the hole in the wall and hitting the ground running. Her head cranes up to follow the path of the dragons as they rose into the sky. Her horn flashes brightly and a large pair of translucent butterfly wings unfold from her back as she leaps upward fanning them franticly trying to go after the dragons.

"DASH STOP HER!" shouts AJ rushing to the edge of the hole.

Rainbow Dash tears past the farm pony, impacting the purple unicorn bodily and knocking her out of the air. The pair tumble to the ground bouncing a few times before crashing into the side of a building. Dash winces leaping on Twilight again as the unicorn tries to get up.

"AJ GET SOME ROPE I CAN'T HOLD HER!" Dash shouts fighting with the flailing unicorn. "Twilight calm down!"

"On it!"

"LET ME GO!" Twilight screams out her horn glowing again, a bolt of energy shooting from the tip.

Dash yelps, diving to the side as a few strands of her mane go up in smoke. She growls tackling the unicorn hard again and shoving Twilight's head to the ground to avoid getting attacked again.

"ANY DAY NOW AJ, TWILIGHTS LOST IT!"

Applejack rushes out of the tree house cursing under her breath as she charges the fighting pair.

"There ain't no rope around here... Sorry bout this Twilight, but it's fer yer own good at this point" the farm pony mutters the last, jabbing a hoof hard into a spot in Twilight's neck. The purple unicorns eyes widen before they roll back and she drops, her struggles ceasing.

"What the heck did you do?"gasps Dash.

Applejack crouches checking on Twilight's soft breathing with a drawn out exhalation of her own.

"Whew... glad that worked, wasn't fully sure that was the right spot. Dun look at me like that Rainbow, Ya ain't tha only one's been training with tha Beasts."

=================================================

Rhede winces as Rarity's magic lifts him up from the crater in the floor.

He stops himself from asking how bad it looked, the expression on the mares face was enough to ensure him he dd not want to know, though he cracks a smile regardless. " I've had worse."

"Yes well, I have not seen worse so excuse my repulsion at how your wound appears." Rarity sighs. "I do hope Pinkie returns with a doctor soon, I am unsure at how much she can convey with out her mouth."

"If she's like Bleu she'll find a way." Rhede mutters having a strange vision of the pink pony playing a rather rushed game of charades. "Any way just set me down already I don't need to hovering all about."

"In time, you will have to deal with it as well for now. It seems there is a good bit of …. " Rarity swallows. "... blood and it appears a bit of bone is poking through your leg. I am staunching that, but if you move, you may increase the blood loss."

"Okay did not need to know that." Rhede mutters looking up as the door is pushed open and AJ and Dash trot back. The unconscious Twilight was draped over the farm ponies back, and Dash was fighting tooth and hoof to drag the Brilliant Dawn into the library.

"Stupid sword should not be this bucking heavy!" growls Dash, her teeth clamped on the swords grip..

AJ shoves some of the debris from the couch with a fore hoof and sets Twilight on that before looking at the floating Rhede, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Just what the hay were you two talking about, what the heck happened here Pelt?"

"Do you think I know? Spike was talking about how annoyed he was at the lot of you, I kept talking to him and listening to what he had to say and he seemed to calm down some. Everything was fine until Trixie showed up." Rhede winces, his eyes slipping past AJ to Twilight. " I see you did learn a few things from Velkorn."

"Ain't the point, what the heck is going on here, Why did that dragon take Spike? Heck why did Spike willingly go with him?"

"I DON"T KNOW, DAMNIT!" Rhede yells out his shout turning into another cry of pain as his leg shifts when he struggled. After a moment of pained panting he looks back at AJ. "He asked me some questions about dragons and the war, which I answered, because, why the heck not, they seemed innocent enough. What I want to know is when did he have time to talk with Silver Claw? How much does he know because of Spike?" Rhede pauses a moment. " Also what was that book he threw at Twilight?"

"What the heck does that book matter? This is bad I mean really really bad!" Dash rants circling around the room in aggravation.

"Just... look, that's it on the floor there I think. He had that before Silver Claw showed up and he picked it up and threw it at Twilight. That book was chosen and thrown specificly, what is the bucking book?"

Rarity glances down moving over to pick it up with a hoof.

"Daring Doo and the Cult of the Hydra? I am afraid I have never heard of this one." Rarity sighs shaking out the book and quickly flipping though the pages. " No notes or writing in the book. So much for a message."

"What's it about?" Rhede mutters struggling not to black out.

"It's an older book that was written by a different author than normal so the styles really odd and it's a great deal darker, more like a mystery book than an adventure. " Dash lists off. " The main character isn't even Daring Doo, it's her side kick Short Stuff trying to figure out why Daring joined this group that has been stealing artifacts from all over the world. In the end it turns out that Daring was working for the Royal Guard in trying to capture the group...wait ... you don't think?"

"That idjit! He's gonna get himself killed. If this is what he was gonna do why didn't he tell any pony?" grumbles AJ.

" Because every one of us would have tried to talk him out of it. No matter, I think he is safer than we are right now. I just want to know why he said he was a dragon god however." winces Rhede.

========================================================

Bleu soared over the trees, Ponyville was directly in front of them now. Jer'rahd and Velkorn stood on the dragons back with Starfall hot on the her scaled tail. A force of pegasi, half dragons, and griffons flew rapidly along behind them trying to keep up. Several of the Griffons were carrying unicorns between them on slings. The half dozen spell casters were keeping a large glowing platform afloat that held the rest of the troops and all their gear and weapons floating along with the fliers.

Starfall had received the news and hour ago that Ponyville was under attack by Silver Claw. She had made it to the camp within ten minutes and the entire force was headed towards the town around five minutes later. The real surprise of this situation was the pair that had come along with Starfall.

King Talon had not spared any pleasantries and had passed on all the information he had continuing the report while on the wing. The Royal Guard had received a message from a outpost in the town moments after the attack started saying that a large red dragon that had been identified as Silver Claw was attacking the Ponyville library.

The other one who had flown in along with Starfall was none other than Princess Celestia. She had not stopped to gather the Guard's as Talon had and continued to fly towards the town. Thankfully she was a much slower flier than expected and the group had caught up with her as Ponyville came into view.

Jer'rahd spared her a glance noting the Princess actually seemed to be struggling to remain at the pace she was keeping. It did not seem that flying was the Goddess of the Sun's preferred method of locomotion.

A crowd of ponies that had gathered by the library took off screaming at the sight of Bleu, not even seeming to notice the ones behind her or their Princess.

"Flighty group aren't they? "mutters Bleu.

Celestia lands rather hard hitting the ground at a run, Jer'rahd and Velkorn lept off Bleu's back landing next to her, the trio all rushing into the building.

Bleu blinks looking at the griffon then at the troops as she shrinks down and the troops land. Starfall flies over the group barking out orders.

"All right maggots here's the game plans. Fliers and spell casters take ten , the rest of you secure this town like it's yer plot hole in a prison shower. I want the fliers in the air as soon as possible covering a wider area, the plains the river and the woods around town I want scouted. Casters go with your groups and prepare to send up a signal flare if you find anything out of the ordinary or like it doesn't belong. You all have copies of the wanted posters so be on the look out. Do not, I repeat do not, engage any of them you get word back to one of us I will be joining in the patrol. We are here for observation and crowd control only, do not engage any hostiles."

A round of 'Yes Sir's" sound off before the troops start to scatter and spread out over the city, including nearly all the fliers. They were clearly tired, though the adrenaline of the threat pushed them on.

"I have not seen the Princess that motivated Captain." King Talon mutters. "Let alone fly out ahead of her guards like this. I am not sure why she did not simply teleport here."

" Prolly so she would have some Guards. Silver Claw almost killed her once. As for why, her and sparkle butt are kinda a thing. Thing is, Rhede's here too. You think boss and Velky are angry now? If something happened to sexy plot those two would burn down the Everfree to find Silver Claw."

"Some how do not doubt that claim."

=======================================================

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey, Jer, Velkorn , nice of you to visit. Oh and you brought Celestia as well, I'm honored. This is Nurse Red Heart she's got me on some rather wonderful pain killers that I have never had before and I can't feel a thing" Rhede laughs from the couch as a white earth pony finishes cleaning the blood up from around his wound.

Velkorn darts over taking a look at the leg nearly shoving the white pony out of the way.

"Please excuse any anger or curse, but what is the extent of his injuries nurse?" Velkorn states looking over the half covered wound.

"Multiple fractures, possible pulverized or shattered bone, a number of small fragments pierced the muscle and skin, some how avoiding any major artery or at least not damaging it enough to be a life threatening injury. I need to get him in to the hospital to to get an x-ray to fully see the extent of the damage."

"Aww fawned over by two pretty mares. Now I know I am lucky."

"Do ignore this big lug, he is on something, what type of drug?"

"A morphine extract. It's rather odd. He asked the same thing and after a time he started acting like he was drunk. While some giddiness is to be noted this was supposed to be enchanted to remove the worst of the effect so the patient remains coherent. I don't under stand why he is acting like this."

"Be cause he is likely looking for an excuse to slap your flank. Rhede lay off it already." snaps Jer'rahd trotting over.

"Geez Jer what a kill joy." Rhede chuckles."Not often I can easily pretend to get away with stuff like this."

Velkorn rubs her head and Nurse Red Heart looks annoyed, as if she wanted to slap the red earth pony.

Celestia had ignored the exchange and was standing near Twilight. AJ looks to the Princess rather sheepishly exchangeing glances with Dash and Rarity.

"What happened here?"Celestia mutters calmly though her voice seemed to be on the verge of cracking. Jer'rahd's eyes narrow a bit feeling a sudden increase of heat in the building.

"Hey nurse take a little break and wait outside, the nice zebra lady here will be sure I don't die on you before we meet again. This talk's rather private." Rhede expresses sweetly to the nurse gaining a snort of annoyance from both the white earth pony and the zebra.

=============================================

"YOU DID WHAT!?" screams out Nocturne looking up at Silver Claw then down at Bloodtail, her voice booming through the damp cavern.

["We sought an artifact that had fallen into the hooves of those in the town."] Bloodtail comments unimpressed with the alicorn's shouting.

"I had my own task and you knew this." grumbles Silver Claw.

"I certainly hope that little whelp was worth the hornets nest you two have stirred up!" snaps Nocturne turning from the pair and floating the four books into a saddle bag. " Because now we are going to have to leave this place."

[" We were doing that any way. We tarried due to the dragons task and Scarlet's. I would not worry as they have yet to even come looking for us. What makes you think that they will now?"] grumbles Bloodtail.

"Because Celestia is in Ponyville right now along with the Five Beasts and the current Element Bearers." cuts in a voice from above, Wind Razor glares down at the group from a rocky outcropping above. " There's also a shit ton of guards."

"Celestia came out of her tower. Impressive, though the Guards are no issue. I wiped out a hundred of them myself."snorts Silver Claw a bit of flame leaving his muzzle.

"Scarlet inform them what you told me earlier before I found these fools were gone." Nocturne growls pulling the saddlebags onto her back.

"These guards are currently in training..." Scarlet reports stepping out of a tunnel her cloak already on and bags packed.

["How is that supposed to be an issue."]

"The Five Beasts are training them, along with Celestia's favorite student. Kaisur has also had the 42nd reinstated as a Guard unit. He's training them to be the new Luna's Hoof. He brought them into town with him, that means he expects they could be useful. He wouldn't risk bringing untrained fools."

"Shit..."

"Couldn't your contact do anything? I thought he was a noble?" questions Wind Razor.

"He can't touch this training. Three Princess's, all three Guard Captains, half a dozen noble houses, two Griffon Gods, and the three main Alphas of the Diamond dogs are all backing this joint training. It's under the guise of dealing with the Changeling swarm when they return, but we all know Kaisur would turn them on us in a eye blink. Kaisur is building an army, and not just any army, HIS army."

Bloodtail looks around at the winces the others showed at the information, though the effect was lost on the zebra.

["Forgive my ignorance, but why is a stupid name such as Luna's Hoof cause for alarm?"]

The group looks to each other a moment as if rather shocked from the question though before any could respond a small voice speaks up from behind Silver Claw.

"The 42nd were the force cherry picked from all the Guard soldiers of the past. They were the best of the best, ridiculously skilled, insanely trained, and fanaticly loyal to their officers and to their Princess. The 42nd are the longest lived Guard unit, dating back to the first Dragon war. When Nightmare Moon left Canterlot every single one of them followed her and Kaisur without question. They single hoofedly defended the Grand Galloping Gala and Canterlot from an invasion force, were instrumental in ending the First and Second Dragon wars, and the Zebra Conflict, and the War of the North, and the Diamond Dog Incursion. It is said that the only reason that Canterlot did not fall in the War of Night was because the 42nd were sent else where. After the War of Night an entire city was conceded to them because no one could get them to move, no matter how many troops they threw at them. Princess Celestia granted them the land their commander told them to defend so long as they disarmed. After the war the division was stricken from the Guard records and counted as lost. Only Princess Celestia herself could have reinstated them. If it was just a Royal Guard unit with the name in this age it would be laughable. But with the Five Beasts training them, they will likely make the old 42nd look like rookies."

The four freeze as the voice stops, Silver Claw sighs as the little purple dragonling pokes his head up from under one of the great dragons wings.

"Can we go now? This is getting boring." grumbles Spike.

"I told you to be quiet." exhales Silver Claw.

"He asked a question so I told him." Spike replies. "No point in some one remaining ignorant."

"What the..? Who is this?" snaps Nocturne.

"No one you need concern yourself with, your annoying summons prevented me from bringing him to where he needed to go before this meeting." Silver Claw growls. "He was supposed to remain silent."

"We both know one of them was going to try and drill me for information at some point or another any way. I'm here to restore a empire not deal with a game of twenty questions." Spike states, though he remains on Silver Claw's back half hidden by a wing. "Here. This should answer whatever and you can leave me the heck alone."

Spike ducks under the wing pulling a book from his bag and tossing it off the back of the dragon. Nocturne catches it with her magic floating it over.

"What is this?"

"The book you stole wasn't complete, it only went up to when Luna left Canterlot. That book is the complete story." Do with it what you want, but I'm not helping you any further. I have my own goals in this. You can keep that so long as you don't inter fear with our work."

Silver Claw sighs, though he could feel the dragonling trembling under the others gaze, he was hiding that fear rather well though his voice still sounded ready to crack as he gave his condition.

Nocturne flips through the book nodding before tucking it into her saddle bag as well. "Fine I have no issue with the dragons in any case, so long as you do not disturb my kingdom when I rule it. Where is Claymore?"

[" He and his new pet went ahead towards the location you gave us from the last book. I shall be heading there as well along with Wind Razor as soon as we are set to go."]

"Fine Silver Claw take your pet to where you need to and meet us at the location we started in. This place is no longer safe. Scarlet, I want this entire cavern prepared to give the ones who find it a warm greeting."

"Heh, this'll be fun." Scarlet smirks.

===============================================================

".. and then you all showed up." finishes Apple Jack looking at the others gathered around her.

" A little too much pressure at that point of the neck, no damage is done, but if you had been off by just a speck..." warns Velkorn.

"Ah know, ah know. But ah didn't know what else tah do. Twilight ain't exactly easy tah corral when she's in a fightin mood."

"Rhede are you sure about the book?" Jer'rahd questions.

"No, but the whole act seemed a little too obvious for it to have been chance to me, why that book when he was surrounded by others? Also I am certain he had that book before Silver Claw broke in." Rhede mutters glancing over to Rarity as she nods as well.

"Well we can't do much from this point then. Has any one found Fluttershy?"

"Pinkie Pie went after her once she got the Doctor." Rarity responds.

" Are you sure it was the alicorn amulet Rhede?" Celestia questions finally leaving Twilight's side.

"That's what it looked like in the book, the box is on the floor over there if you want to look yourself." Dash quips drawing a rather angry glare from Jer'rahd just at the sound of her voice. Dash blinks looking at the unicorn confused by the glare.

Celestia floats the box over to her and flips it open looking the amulet over. She pulls it from the box turning it over in the light and sighs.

"Another one. I thought these were all destroyed centuries ago." The princess shakes her head, her horn glowing brighter. The amulet heats up and quickly burns up puffing into little more than a bit of steam and a foul smell.

"Curse or not we could have used that things power boost." points out Rhede.

"There is no power boost. The original alicorn amulet was destroyed close to nine hundred years ago. It was made by the remaining members of the Cult of the Moon after the war as a way to empower their mages. After the first was destroyed and the cult fully eradicated, a few hundred copies were made by various others trying to mimic the power the amulet gave. At best the amulets did nothing, or gave a little power boost, at worse they only held the first amulets curse. The one I just destroyed was one of the latter, it held only the curse."

"So that was Trixie doing that all along?" Rarity gasps. "How did she get that strong if not for the amulet?"

"She must have always been that strong, but only her own self believed limitations kept her from achieving that level. When she thought the amulet would make her stronger she could push past her own preconceived limits." Twilight groans slowly sitting up on the couch.

"You alright Sparkle?" Jer questions.

"No ….." mopes the purple unicorn curling up on the couch.

" Fine. Celestia, talk with her or what ever, every one else get out. Rarity get smiley there on the cart thingy and pass him along to the nurse."

"HOLD IT." Rhede shouts.

"What?"

"You all need to hear what I found out before I pass out or am drugged further or whatever that cold hoofed mare with the sweet flank is gonna do."

"Then talk quick before Velkorn knocks you out for flirting again."

"Go ahead and hit on the mare, it is not exactly as if I care."

Jer notices Rhede's slight wince though that could be from the shift in his leg.

"First off judging by Silver Claw's reaction when I asked, the six of them are working together. Also, I think they are going after the books. From what I found out they likely already have four of them."

"The Books... You mean THE books?" Celestia questions as both she and Twilight stare at the injured earth pony.

"Yeah. If the journal was right Scarlet was in the Hive for the Silver Script. Also it is possible that it was one of the books that was powering the cure that kept the Crystal Empire hidden for all this time. We saw the same thing with the machine that created Nocturne. I expect when the book was pulled out of it's place it canceled the curse and brought the Crystal Empire back."

"Even if that is true, that is still only two of them." Rarity points out.

"I think they may also have the Red Tome and Grey Grimiore. "

"Impossible those books were sealed in Tartarus." Celestia points out.

"And yet about two years ago the guardian was let loose for some reason, and not long after that was the first report of Chrysalis being free. It is reasonable to assume that given just that information alone they some how managed to not only make it into Tartarus, but return with the books.

"That makes some sense, though if that is the case it has now become a worst case scenario." winces Celestia.

=======================================================

"Okay spill it, somethings bothering you stripes, whats the problem? Is it that little rat Silver Claw grabbed?" Wind Razor grumbles. " Or the mass of troops flying around all over the place?"

Bloodtail glances up at the griffon as she slowly moves from tree to tree scouting the area around them as they moved to meet up with Claymore. The pair had opted to move along a ravine the griffon had scouted when they had first taken residence in this place. The cleft ran almost from the tunnel to with in sight of a river nearly on the other side of the forest.

["No it was something else though the whelp is part of it. The dragonling is indeed a god, I can sense his power, he was one of the ones I could feel in Ponyville. When he was acquired however there was still one other god in Ponyville. It was not the griffon king, or Kaisur, or either Princess, it was a wild chaotic power that seemed to be masked as if hidden or sealed away. The energy I felt from it is both odd and familiar."]

"Why worry about that now?" Specially since we are getting the heck out of town?"

["I do not like mysteries, that town is hiding something else in its confines that either could not, or would not, interfere when Silver Claw attacked."]

Wind Razor lands on a tree branch her claws digging into the wood watching as a patrol flies over the ravine.

"Think it might be something we can use?"

[" I do not know. But it feels like the power I sense from Nocturne, it is akin to what the books feel like, yet not. The closest too it I have sensed have been from our brief encounter with the Love Cursed Queen and of all ponies, Kaisur. If the energy was stronger I might have been able to decern more, but it is clearly old and powerful if I could feel it without the others masking its presence with their own. I believe that even if it is not another of the books it is somehow connected to them."]

"Well that's fucking vague."

Breezy swallows hard leaning out from behind the tree looking over the edge of the cliff barely catching sight of the griffons tail as the pair moves further along the cleft. He did not need this sort of stress. He wondered if it was bad or good luck that he had landed to take a piss in this spot. Dusty was still over head, though he waited a few more moments before launching into the air to meet up with her. He had her stay in the air above the spot and took off to try and find any of the Captains or the Major. He didn't know what the zebra had said, but the griffon saying the name Silver Claw was clear enough.

===================================================

"You should watch your tongue around that lot. Lest they cut it out whelp." Silver Claw growls heading further back into the cave. A large underground river rushed across the rocks before them and Silver Claw waded into it with out hesitation, floating along with the current, the purple dragonling sat on his back still shaking slightly.

" I know, but you said that they would want to ask me questions and I don't want to deal with them at all." Spike sighs glances back into the darkness of the cavern behind them, having to speak up over the roar of water. "Besides I need to learn to talk to things that scare me if I am going to be ordering dragons around."

"It would be safer to speak that way to dragons. Is that why you brought the book?"

"You guys stole the first one, I figured if I let them know how that ended they would leave me alone. Like I said, I want to see this library and do what I can to begin bringing back the Dragon Empire. I really don't care what the rest of you are doing so long as it doesn't inter fear with that."

"Heh, brave words from a Whelp relying on me for protection."

"You were the one who thought I could help you, so basicly that protection is helping you too."

"True enough. Scared as you are, you are also quite angry, with your former owner I take."

"Pfft she didn't even try to stop me. Why should I care now?" Spike grumbles. "I hope this library of yours is a good ways away, I don't want to see another pony for a longtime."

Silver Claw turns seemingly at random and Spike takes note that the rush of water seems like it splits, a louder roar of water coming from a different direction.

"It is in one of the mountain tops near Ponyville I am afraid. You can see the city from the main entrance though there are several back ways in and out. It is also nearly impassable along the ground and almost impossible to spot from the air. I found this water way a year ago when I was exploring this place. The river emerges at the base of the mountain and a quick flight will put as at the lair. Quite a location, a perfect prewar lair to watch ones enemies from."

"I don't need to watch them. They aren't enemies unless they try to stop the rebuilding."

"They might just Whelp, they might just."

===========================================================

Jer'rahd rubs his temple with a hoof, this was quite a shit storm now. After ensuring that none of what was discussed would be told to any one else save those already in the know, particularly about Spike, the group split up.

Rhede had been taken to the hospital and Velkorn went along with him to make sure they did every thing correctly, or maybe to see some new bit of medicine, he wasn't sure any more with those two.

Pinkie and Fluttershy had come back, and after a few disturbing moments with the faceless pony, Celestia fixed Pinkie's face then ran her out before she could manage to start making up for lost time with her chatter.

Fluttershy, AppleJack, and Rarity had gathered some of the less panicked towns ponies and set up making some refreshments and a light meal for the troops that had accompined Jer'rahd. The white unicorn had noted the state the soldiers were in and figured fixing something nice for them would take every ponies mind of the situation. Busy work really, but at least it was something.

Starfall, King Talon, and Bleu were all flying over the check points and around the troop patrols making sure there was nothing out of sort and all the groups were still intact..

This left Jer'rahd alone with Rainbow Dash. This was perhaps one of the worst times the pegasus could be around him. He was already fuming that he missed the attack, but what the cyan pegasus had done to his friend was still fresh in his mind.

Rainbow Dash however was completely oblivious to the unicorns ire with her, and was currently pestering him and trying to spur him to take some sort of action rather than simply stand around waiting. The little bit of tolerance Jer'rahd had with the mare rapidly fading away.

"Seriously the enemy was right here and you are just sitting here waiting for something to happen?" Dash grumbles flitting around the fuming unicorn.

"Do you really think charging off in a random direction is going to do anything? The first goal is to secure the area, after that we start the searching. If Rhede is correct then we are not likely to find any of them alone, and with him out of commission the odds are not in our favor."

"Pffft you got me, we can take these jokers!"

That was it. The point had been reached.

"Yes, beware the power of a self entitled, egotistical, bitch. How the heck were you chosen as the Bearer of Loyalty again? Did you find the amulet in one of those surprise cupcakes Bleu was speaking of?" snarls Jer'rahd.

"What? Dash flaps back a bit looking down at the unicorn unsure if he was serious or not, though the look on his face made it clear he was not joking. "Oh no, you are not gonna go there." she lands in front of the unicorn meeting his angry glare with one of her own. Had he not been so mad Jer'rahd would have been mildly impressed that the pegasus was meeting his glare so easily.

"I am indeed. In case you happen to have forgotten, Loyalty includes family."

" This is about what I said to Starfall isn't it. Well so what, you don't know my story. But I know yours, you're not one to talk about Loyalty You're the one who drug your friends along with you and ruined their lives with that stupid war and the choices you made. How the buck is that showing any sort of Loyalty?"

"They had the chance to do other wise, they chose to come along despite my telling them not to, both to the Lunar Republic as well as into statues. If you know me so well then you know I fought them in that regard. You on the other hoof seem to throw any connection you have with some one right out a window the moment they do something you don't like. Too hard to work around the issue? Is that the manner of things in this age? When something doesn't work you dispose of it rather than try and fix it?"

"I don't have to stand here and take this crap from you of all ponies!" Dash kicks off the ground into the sky and just as rapidly bounces off a shield as the gray unicorn boxes them both in with his shields. She snarls glaring down at him offering one of the panels a swift kick to no effect..

"Like buck you're leaving until I've said my piece mare. Starfall has cried like that perhaps only once since I've known her, and low an behold some one in the new age manages it before we are even awake for two weeks. I've killed for less than making a friend of mine cry mare, don't think you're safe from me because you're a modern day holder of my Element, cause I don't give a flying buck about any of you."

"Some bucking loyalty there."

"I'm loyal to my friends, my family, my Princess, and to any deals I have made. You and your friends are not part of any deal I made, my family is all dead, and none of you are friends of mine nor are you Princess Luna."

"Wooo scary. I ain't afraid of you or any of the others that got free."

"Then why didn't you try and take out Silver Claw yourself if your not afraid of him? You called that mare who had the amulet a boaster, but you are more mouth than she ever was. I suggest you curtail that ego before it gets some one else killed. I also suggest rather strongly that you apologize to Starfall. Even if you want nothing to do with her, your little tantrum hurt her more than you think."

"What, you think that mothering didn't hurt me?! It's not like my real parents or family wanted a damn thing to do with me." hollars Dash.

"I can see why with an attitude like that."

"You asshole."

"I've been called worse. She was giving you a chance to have family that would care about you. You blew that off in a hissy fit rather than explain yourself."

"I was abandoned as a filly by the only family I even knew." snaps Dash starting to tear up a bit, how dare this jackass bring this up now.

"And Starfall watched her daughter grow old and die before her, she watched her entire family get slaughtered around her. Before she even knew you were related to her I saw her actually enjoying herself for the first time, in a very long time. You took that from her. I don't profess to know your issues, and I don't profess to care either. Now get out of my sight. I don't need any help from some self centered little filly like you."

The shield drops and Jer'rahd turns walking away ignoring the scream of frustration and rage let out by Rainbow Dash as she launches herself skyward. A light clapping was heard from the corner of the building. His gaze turns to meet Bleu's as she glares back at him.

"That was harsh Boss. Even for you." Bleu mutters.

"You know how I am when some one I care about gets hurt Bleu."

"Still not quite like you to fly off the handle like that without getting both sides of the situation. Something else eating you?"

"Quite a number of things, though nothing that you don't already know about."

"Always more to pile up I guess. Here's hoping Starfall doesn't hear about you going off on Rainbow. She'd kick yer flank."

"Are you attempting to black mail me?"

"Pfft you would have to have something I want boss. Though I will say you need to stop trying to push every one away. That suicidal bent you happen to be on is not going to do well for any one."

"And what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Buck if I know, but do you really think you dying is what any one that you just ranted about wants? You think Luna would be better if you were dead?"

"Considering that she would no longer have to worry about turning into Nightmare Moon in order to try and control me if I lose it. It would be one less thing on her mind. Not to mention my death would ensure that I did not manage to hurt any of you."

"Yer an idiot boss, noble, but still an idiot. Any way, speaking of Starfall, here's our speed queen now."

Jer'rahd looks up as the gray pegasus lands, sliding over to the pair and kicking up a cloud of dust.

"We found something." Starfall gasps out.

==================================================

"Thank you again miss. Comments a Guard around a mouthful of cookie, prompting Rarity to float a napkin over to him to cover the griffons mouth.

"Please, I understand you must be starving but show some manners now. Though you are quite welcome."

Rarity pushes the cart along to the next group as the griffons fellow squad mates start to tease him about manners. She sighs glancing around at all the troops Jer'rahd brought along. Her mind was not really on this. Pinkie's idea to offer refreshment to the troops that had shown up so quickly was indeed a good one, particularly given the state some of them appeared to be in after getting here. What in Equestria were the doing to become this dirty and worn out?

Her mind however was mostly on Spike, and his accusations. If Rhede was correct and it was just a show for Silver Claw, why did what he said about her bother her so much? Surely she didn't take advantage of his crush on her, did she?

Rarity sighs looking up as Pinkie Pie bounds past calling out for some one named Fred. After the pink pony passed a rather large griffon slips from behind a tree and darts off in another direction. She was going to say something about it, though a number of the patrolling troops had seen him and were more amused than worried. Perhaps it was simply another Pinkie thing.

She was quite worried about Twilight as well, but if the Princess could not cheer her friend up any there was little any one else could do, in truth she was more worried about Fluttershy than any of the others.. The poor thing was hiding in her boutique right now, having had an awful panic attack when the dragon ripped the wall off the library. AJ had been trying to comfort her, Rarity would have stayed as well to help, but she was sidetracked by Pinkie's plan.

The small cart rattles to a stop by another group of soldiers. Nearly all of them seemed to be in groups of four with both casters and fliers as well as a mix of races. This group was oddly five individuals. A white, blond maned pegasus she recognized from the Crystal Empire, Peach Blossom or something like that was the first to help himself to the cart rather politely, though he was also the only normal one there.

There was also small diamond red and brown Diamond Dog, who looked as if he had the mumps or something. Rarity was not sure she wanted to get too close to that one, though he seemed more pained than ill. Aside from his small stature he looked much like every other diamond dog she had seen, club tail and all.

There was another, larger Diamond Dog, a female it seemed, the gold and black coloration of her fur was rather striking, and the pattern was not unlike Apple Jack's dog Wynona. She was polite enough though seemed to be uncomfortable and was avoiding the smaller Diamond Dog.

The Hippogyrph surprised her, as she had never seen one before though she had heard of them. The mare's pony parentage was clearly unicorn, judging by the some what stunted horn on her fore head above her beak. As the yellow and blue feathered female floated a cup of apple juice from the cart it was clear that the horn was functional enough.

The last she had to look up at. The rather imposing black stallion was easily two heads taller than she was and in the sunlight, the scales around his hooves and face glittered like gems, giving him a odd shimmer to his looks. He had a pair of short straight horns that swept back from his head partially hidden in the onyx coloration of his mane. With the purple and silver armor he wore, his cutie mark was hidden, though the Night Guard armor suited him quite spectacularly.

"Errr...something wrong Miss?"Lion Heart questions looking down at the white unicorn staring at him with a unnerving sparkle in her eyes. He was getting a bit uncomfortable with her gaze.

"Hmm, oh nothing of the sort, far from it .. I was simply noting how dashing a figure you cut. I can honestly say I have never actually met a half dragon myself. I was considering the difficulty of adjusting an outfit to match the attributes you have. I own a boutique here in town and I am always on the look out for differing body types with which to try certain ideas out on." Rarity reveals switching rather rapidly to business mode as she circles a few times around the uneasy stallion. " You simply must come by when you have the chance and let me see if I can fit you for a proper suit. My stallion clothing line is severely lacking to be honest, though I have been thinking of expanding."

"Well ummm, we are some what in a training exercise at the moment miss..."

"Oh please darling call me Rarity. Training cannot last forever can It?"

"Well no, Miss Rarity, it is only supposed to be for a few weeks..."

"Well it's settled then, you'll stop by once you are done, won't you? So long as you don't bulk up to terribly much more I think I may have the correct size to at least start before I need to work on adjustments. Ooh this should be fun. I suppose I should continue on I still have refreshments to pass out. Until later then." Rarity hums as she trots off with the cart leaving Lion Heart staring after her still trying to form the words to properly respond.

Ravenge and Peach Blossom look at each other before busting out laughing at Lion Hearts expression. Jynx seems less than interested though Tunnel Rat even had a small smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?" snaps Lion Heart.

"With your upbringing and build I expect you would be used to pretty mares flirting with you by now. No such luck huh Captain?" laughs Peach Blossom.

"Pony not know how good he got it. Figures mares fall over selves for his attention." Tunnel Rat chimes in.

"Personally I was amused at the whole Exotic body type bit line she was trying to feed us. Hippogryphs are a heck of a lot rarer than half dragons and she didn't so much as bat an eye at me."chuckles Ravenge.

"Please, she was just being nice... stop laughing at me!" the large half dragon stammers.

===================================================================

Celestia looks down at Twilight with a sigh, the unicorn was curled up in a corner of the couch basicly being miserable. Her student had been ranting over why Spike might have left for nearly an hour now. Every time she thought of a reason she nit picked it apart and spent far to much time dwelling on how she should have done it so he would not have been mad enough to leave.

Celestia had tried to consul her student or even distract her, though it seemed Twilight was not in the mood for any sort of sympathy or logic. It was a rather single minded obsession with something, one she had seen her student dwell on before. That time it had caused a great deal of trouble, particularly with a misguided spell. That time had been dealt with the help of Spike, so Celestia was hesitant to bring it up now. She needed something to snap Twilight out of this angst ridden thought loop she had put herself into, though for the moment she was unsure of how to go about doing that.

Thankfully the stars were more than happy to provide a way.

"Sparkle get yer flank up we have a lead." Jer'rahd shouts knocking open the door with a explosive crash that sent Twilight diving over the back of the couch and easily took a few years off Celestia's life. Bleu waves sheepishly from the unicorns back as he marches in, clearly embarrassed by the gray unicorn's antics.

"Do you know how to knock Kaisur?" groans Celestia peering over the back of the couch at the hiding Twilight.

"There's a big freaking hole in the wall, you should consider yourself lucky I even used the door. Now move yer butt Sparkle we're down Rhede and we need a egg head and a local for a guide. You cover both of those."

Celestia glares daggers at the gray unicorn who, as always, ignores it. The Gray pony instead stared at Twilight as she pokes her head up from behind the couch.

"What do you mean lead, Kaisur." Celestia questions.

"One of the patrols came back having spotted a griffon and zebra moving along a crevice in the Everfree. He over heard one of them mention Silver Claw and the descriptions he gave sounded like Bloodtail and Wind Razor." spouts off Bleu." We need to move now in order to catch them. Starfall and King Talon are already moving to the spot they were seen to try and track them. Personally I am impressed that Starfall came back to tell us what happened instead of rushing off after the damned bird. Boss and I are headed there as well soon as we get Sparkle Butt."

"I don't think... I'm not going. " Twilight mutters.

"What?" snaps Jer.

"I'm not going. This whole thing was stupid I should have woken you lot up and let you handle it yourself. I spent so much time trying to fix your issues I neglected Spike and now he's gone."

"So?"

"What do you mean so, he's been my friend for years... my only one for a long time before coming to Ponyville.."

"How nice, so are you just going to let him go then, not even try to get him back?" Bleu growls lightly bringing a glance from both Jer'rahd and Celestia. The little dragon was getting more annoyed than either of them were. "He's your partner and yer just gonna let him go?"

"What am I supposed to do I was useless when he left I couldn't even try to talk to him."

"Well git off yer ass and come find him or yer never gonna get the chance!" snaps Bleu. "He's not dead, so there's still a chance to say something. Not every one is that damn lucky!"

Celestia blinks looking back at Twilight before her horn glows lifting the purple unicorn into the air and setting her on the floor before the couch. "She is correct Twilight. You should not give up so easily on your friends. Even if Pelt is correct and he did this intentionally you should at least make the attempt to find him."

Twilight nods softly shifting her gaze between the warriors and then back to the Princess." I know I just. You're right... I need to get past this..."

Celestia rises to her hooves stretching and trots towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jer'rahd questions.

"With you. You will likely need all the aid you can get in this situation with Rhede out of the way for a time."

"Not happening."states Jer.  
"Nope." comments Bleu.

"Princess No." pleads Twilight.

Celestia glares at the three of them in annoyance. " I am not some frail thing that needs to be kept away from conflict, I am more than capable of dealing with any trouble we come across."

"Bad enough I have to put up with your rules while in Canterlot, I'm not dealing with them on a mission."grumbles Jer.  
"Seriously, what are you gonna do diplomb a hydra out of attacking us?" snarks Bleu.  
"Silver Claw nearly killed you once. You shouldn't give him another chance." cautions Twilight.

Celestia snorts in annoyance." I am the ruler of this kingdom, why should I have to obey any of you? I am going."

"Because you're known as the Goddess of peace. And I'm one of the General's of the Goddess of War. This is a conflict, pure and simple that will likely get worse before it gets better. With Princess Luna not participating, this is now my command as of article six dash four of the Equestrian war treaty."

"That treaty was considered irrelevant a thousand years ago when Luna was sealed away and the Equestrian Army disbanded into the Royal Guard."

"And now Princess Luna is back, as is a branch of the Equestrian Army. As such in a time of conflict I am allowed to veto royal commands if they are considered detrimental to either the success of the war effort or have potential to harm or disrupt the ruling of the kingdom."

"I cannot believe you even remember that old law. It was only used twice."

"It is not old to me. And it's how we got you to go back to Canterlot when Princess Luna was kidnapped."

"It still requires a a majority vote of the Generals. Not just your say so Kaisur. And you are a major now at any rate."

"Perhaps in your version of the forces. Besides Rhede is in no condition to vote and even if Starfall and Velkorn voted yes for you to accompany us, which they would not, Bleu and I both say no and seniority wins out in a tie. You are going back to Canterlot Celestia, your sudden rush to get here has probably already caused more trouble than need be. What would have happened if they decided to attack Canterlot while you were here?"

"Luna and another visiting god are in Canterlot. They would not have managed much."

"Yes because Princess Luna has been so successful in defending herself lately." snaps Jer'rahd. "Let's go Sparkle. Go home Celestia, I do not have any more time to argue with you."

Bleu rubs a claw over her muzzle hiding a smirk that only Celestia caught.

"Hey Princess why don't you tell Luna to send that agent of hers down here to Ponyville. I'm sure that mare would like to stretch her legs a bit. And with Rhede out of commission we could use a little back up." Bleu chuckles.

"Agent?" Twilight questions pulling the Brilliant Dawn's scabbard on.

"Yeah that Mare-Do- Well pony who was in the hive with us." Bleu grins, an expression suddenly matched by Celestia.

"Yes, I think I might just do that Bleu. Thank you for the suggestion."

==========================================================

The white unicorn collapses in a heap on marble floor with a groan.

Princess Cadence peers over the edge of the bed curiously and chuckles at Shining Armor laying spread out on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Cadence questions.

"Nothing that would stop me from performing my royal, ow... duties with my wife... okay maybe a little." Shining winces barely managing to lift his head to smile at the pink alicorn.

Cadence laughs, tisking at him. "You were the one who wanted to go through the training Shining. You can blame no pony but yourself."

"I know, but after we got the crystal pony rebel fighters to form the Guard here it sounded like a good idea to train with them and see what I could pick up." Shining groans. "I almost wish I was back in Royal Guard basic … that was easier."

"Considering that they all were trained to fight Sombra and his forces it is not surprising that you are worn out. These are war ponies after all. Not unlike how Twilight refers to those ponies she brought with her."

"If that Kaisur is even half as tough as Commander Rose is, I won't ever talk crap about him."

"That may be for the best any way. If you are having that bad of a time perhaps you should stop the training?"

"No, These are the best warriors that exist, and they were willing to train me. I am not going to give up on that. Sombra is still out there and I need to be ready to fight for the empire when he returns."

"Yes I am sure he would be terrified of you in your current state. You are as threatening as a rug right now dear."

"Hey I made it to the bedroom tonight at least." grumbles Shining.

"Yes dear, you are improving..." Cadence snickers her magic enveloping her husband and floating him onto the bed with her. " Did Commander Rose leave yet?"

"Yeah he left this morning for Canterlot. He claims Princess Celestia owes him something, but he wouldn't say what."

"Well I sent a message back to Canterlot to let her know that Rose was coming. Whatever it is I am sure she will know how to deal with it. I guess you are still too sore to do anything, hmm? If I didn't know better I would say you are trying to avoid providing a heir to the empire."

"Not this again... We have barely been married a year and you're already trying to be a mother? The Empire is not even fully recovered yet. Do you really want to have a foal here if Sombra attacks again?"

"And what if you are killed the next time he attacks? What then shining?" Cadence murmurs.

The unicorn winces a little and the pink alicorn frowns, rubbing lightly across his shoulders with her hooves.

"Sorry..." she mutters with a soft sigh.

"No, you're right... I suppose I do need to take a break from the training here sooner or later anyway. Royal duties do take precedence." Shining chuckles.

"Well glad you see it my way finally."

"I don't need much convincing of things if you're giving me a back rub..." smirks Shining. "Just don't stop..."

=====================================================

Pinkie Pie flops over the top of her bead sending streamers and balloons every where. She rolls onto her back staring at her rear hoof. The itchiness of it was driving her crazy. No matter how much she tried to convince herself she might have stepped in some of her joke itchy powder she knew what it meant.

She could barely distract herself any more, even looking for Fred had barely kept her attention for very long. Her hair unfloofs as she flails on her bed growing more and more depressed as she thought about it.

"What am I supposed to do... I can't watch every pony to try to protect them all the time... what am I gonna do...? " Pinkie whines looking about the room her gaze stopping on a large pile of party favors and various outfits that buried something in the corner of her room.

"What do you think I should do? What would you do if your friends might die and you didn't know when or where? I mean I just to be able to help them if something did happen I would need to be every where at once, like a dozen of me to watch every pony..."

Pinkie's voice tails off an her eyes widen her hair exploding back into it's poofy state as a grin crosses her muzzle.

"OF COURSE why didn't I think of this before. The mirror pond!" Pinkie bounces around the room. " I can use it to keep an eye on every pony and make sure no pony gets killed!"

Pinkie Pie whirls suddenly onto her back grabbing her itchy rear hoof and bringing it up to her face so she could yell at it.

"HAH I'm not letting you come true no mater what you stupid itchy hoof. I'm gonna make sure every one stays alive and is happy!"

She hops up back to her hooves bounding over to pat her fore hoof on top of the pile she had been talking to.

"Thanks for helping me with the idea, this'll work great!" Pinkie giggles darting out of her room.

A stray breeze is kicked up as the door slams shut. The errant wind blows over the pile knocking loose a large feathered hat that falls to the floor, exposing a outstretched stone lions paw.


	14. secret, where no one can find

Stories in Stone

Memories of Twilight

By TDR

"... secret, where no one can find ..."

"I know this place." Jer'rahd mutters.

"You too boss?" Bleu quips standing up on Jer'rahd's back to look about the forest curiously.

"I thought it was just me." grumbles Starfall.

Twilight glances back at them as the group emerges from the ravine looking over the small clearing. King Talon snorts at the delay though he was not about to say anything to the trio behind him. A series of over grown paths and crumbling walls skirted the edge of the clearing, nearly retaken by the forest. The towering remains of a old structure rose above the tree tops ahead of them.

The small group had left the town perhaps an hour ago and made their way to the point where Bloodtail and Wind Razor had been spotted. After some arguing Starfall grudgingly agreed to go back along the path the pair left to find where they had been hiding rather than chase after Wind Razor.

King Talon and Twilight took the lead, Twilight for being some what familiar with area, and Talon because he was the best tracker of the small group. Starfall was annoyed that the griffon had come along with them, let alone was being useful, though she was the only one griping about the griffon gods presence.

As they emerged from the ravine however things started to seem oddly familiar to the Beasts.

Twilight sighs softly. "This should be familiar to you all. This is the start of the ruins. These are the remains of castle Winnysor. This is the place where Nightmare Moon was finally defeated."

The three look to each other before Bleu finally breaks the silence.

"Those asshats have been using this as a base? What nerve."

Leaving the clearing and moving further into the trees the first of the remaining recognizable structures of the castle were noted. The was was flanked by vine covered walls, defaced or outright smashed symbols of the Lunar Republic dotted them all the way to the main castle's courtyard.

Jer'rahd and Starfall look up at the ruined towers and fallen arches of the castle they had helped design and support. The mood seemed to darken within the group. It was fully apparent on the trio's face that the lapse in time was fully sinking in. When they had left this place it was a castle not unlike the one in Canterlot, bustling with life, that seemed little more than perhaps a week or two in their minds. Seeing the ruins now was clearly a sobering thing.

"Boss you think they might be hiding there...?"

"It would be the most likely thing to survive this long. See if you can find the stair well."  
The pair nod to Jer'rahd and take to the air, circling around the ruins looking for something.

"What are they seeking?" Talon questions.

"There was a underground complex under the castle. Looking at the state this place is in, it is likely the only thing that would offer shelter to a group of that size." responds Jer'rahd. "There was a main stairwell leading down, they are checking to see if that is passable."

"This is where the tracks lead, should we send back for your troops?"

"No they are all exhausted any way and still training. The only ones that should be here are Silver Claw, Nocturne, Scarlet, and Claymore. None of them are gods and it is highly unlikely they have access to any star metal so you should be fine."

"So what is your plan?"

"Sparkle should turn Scarlet to stone, out of the four she would be the most annoying with her training and poisons. You should be able to take out Claymore, he's well trained and strong but he's just a pony. Bleu and Starfall can keep Silver Claw busy and I should be able to finish off Nocturne before moving to aid them. The dragon and the alicorn will be the biggest problems in a longer fight."

"Yes because you did so well last time you fought her." snaps Twilight.

"We have another six years of experience to fall back on now as well as what I picked up in the mean time. I didn't have the Waning Moon or the Beast the first time we faced Nocturne. You also have the Brilliant Dawn. We have the advantage for once."

"I want to deal with Silver Claw."

"No, you will do what I said Sparkle or you can turn around now and go back to town. I don't care how pissed you are at the dragon for running off with your assistant, you are not even trained with that blade yet."

"He also nearly killed my brother."

"Sparkle."

"Fine... but when Scarlet is dealt with I am blasting that dragon whether you like it or not."

"Acceptable. You alright with the plan Talon?"

"I expect it would be too much for you to use my title?" the griffon grumbles.

"There's only one god I address with any respect. You've at least earned enough for me not to talk crap, so you're a step above Celestia. I've seen you do something aside from just sitting on your flank hosting parties."

"I suppose that's something. And yes I am quite ready. So long as they have no weapons of star metal I doubt they have anything that could be an issue to me."

"A bit confidant about that?" mutters Twilight.

"More that I know what I am capable of and what I should worry about Miss Sparkle. Star metal, other gods, and powerful magic are the only things that can truly kill a god. This group has one of the three in the alicorn, though if Kaisur removes her fast enough there should be nothing to worry about with the zebra gone."

"I hope you are right about that." mutters Twilight.

Jer'rahd looks up as Bleu and Starfall dip low to look at something. "Should I ask what you spoke with your daughter about before we left?"

"It is none of your business." snorts Talon.

"If it was something that is going to affect her training then it rather is."

"It is not. I simply informed her that I was impressed she had not deserted it yet. She tends to do such things when she does not like them."

"It's not even been three days yet, it's going to get much worse."

"I have seen this training before Kaisur. The first days are always the most brutal. If she has made it this far she will likely be in for all of it."

"I almost threw her and another one out already."

"I am aware of that, I am aware that you hit her as well. I have issue with that."

"I expected you would. That doesn't change that she deserved it."

"None the less when this is finished we will have a discussion about that."

"When this is over I need to get back to training them. Talk to me again in a few weeks."

Starfall glides up into view again landing atop a broken pillar and Bleu flies back changing in size before landing in front of the small group ushering the unicorns onto her back. The setting sun at her back.

"We found the stairwell, it's been covered up and hidden from the air and the ground, but it's a clear path for at least a level."Bleu reports.

"Then we have our entry point."

========================================================

Rhede drops his head back onto the pillow thankful the full run of tests were over finally. Even with the pain killer he felt as if he had been poked and prodded with with every sharp object that the hospital had to offer. As the first drugs had started to wear off he was given something else and had dozed through most of the remaining tests. He was currently in a waiting room waiting for a specialist to look over the x-rays and to give him a prognosis on his leg.

Velkorn had taken command of the troops at Jer'rahd's insistence and was currently setting up shifts to allow some of them to sleep. A chariot had arrived for Celestia and the Princess had fixed the hole in the library with her magic before departing back to Canterlot. He was not sure where the others were though the last he had heard Fluttershy had gone off some where out side of town, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, and Rarity had gone home. Pinkie had vanished at some point though no one seemed concerned by that even with the current state of events.

Rhede struggled against the drugs that were eating away at his waking state, not liking that he was going to be knocked out while his leg was being worked on. There was little help for it however as the wound would not heal properly with out the aid of magic and even then he would need to remain off of it for a time. He was also worried that Scarlet might find him in this state. He was already outmatched compared to her, wounded like this he would be dead before he could blink.

"HI RHEDE!"

"GAH!" Rhede jerks in surprise, yelling out as the movement sent a lance of pain through his leg that was felt even through the haze of the drugs.

"Oops forgot about that." comments Pinkie Pie looking down at his leg. "Is there anything I can do to help out I mean I know I'm not a doctor, but you did get hurt and well that's bad, but I could...ommph."Pinkie is cut off by Rhede's hoof.

"Thank you miss Pie but I am going to be headed into surgery soon and I would like that you did not bother the doctors there .No offense." Rhede pulls back his hoof from her mouth and pats the pink pony on the head with a small chuckle, the scabbard holding the star metal blade against his fore hoof bumping her head lightly as he did so.

He had given Velkorn his other weapons, but that one he was not willing to relinquish. It was something that needed to be a surprise if he encountered any problems. A last defense against casters.

There was a light pop, like a balloon quietly bursting and his hoof passed though the air where Pinkie's head had been. He blinks opening his eyes fully to look around for Pinkie and not seeing anything or hearing her chatting with some other pony. He lifts his head a little to see if she was on the ground next to the bed and he saw nothing past a rapidly drying puddle of water.

"Miss Pie?" Rhede lays his head back on the pillow as he started to feel dizzy once more. " Heh guess these meds are stronger than I thought.

===========================================================

Celestia groans sitting back in her throne. She had cleared the court rather than listen to any of them complain about how she had ignored their pleas and appointments. In little under an hour Lulu would be taking over, and the Court of the Night would begin. Luna's audience was rapidly gaining favor with some due to the efficiency at which she heard the claims. Most of the nobles avoided the night court as Luna did not put up with any sort of rambling speech. She heard the claim or plan and judged it on merit not on the words of those trying to push it.

Celestia was a little annoyed that she had let them all get away with their speeches for so long. All it took was one impassioned noble pony convincing her of the worth of something over a hundred years ago and they all thought they had to give speeches now. She only put up with it due to if the noble families used most of their time writing speeches they would have less time to cause other issues. A bored noble tended to be annoying at best and dangerous at worst.

"So how was Ponyville and your student faring?" a voice questions from the supposedly empty room. "Clearly nothing too disastrous to have you back here in the same day."

Celestia's ears flatten at the sound of the voice though they quickly perk back up and a smile crosses her face as she senses the speaker.

"You picked a bad time to make your usual dramatic appearance. Ponyville is fine, my student is stressed as her partner has seemingly joined the enemy though it is possible he is trying to play counter spy."

"I apologize for my truancy. If I had been there like I was supposed to be this may not have even happened."

"No. Your power put you in exactly the right place yet again. If you had not been in Canterlot I would not have been able to go to Ponyville myself. My presence there was needed for the citizens to calm themselves enough to not go into a panic. To be honest I am still not sure why the ponies of that town are so flighty."

"It keeps them alive. So much happens there that is of great danger. The Parasprite swarm, the Ursa and even the dragon attack. If they had not fled at the first hint of trouble each of these events would likely have resulted in more than just property damage."

"I suppose you are right my little sunshine."

"Of course I am... though I am nearly a thousand years old now mother, please stop calling me that..." mutters the cloaked figure as she steps out of the shadows.

"We really should throw you a big birthday party for that. Seventeen days into the second month of the year if I am not mistaken?"

"Is this really the time for that?"

"Considering both of your aunts are freed in this time I would think a large party would be in order for once. I expect even Lulu would agree with me."

"You will do what you wish no matter what I say. After all you ignored my unease at at your dating your student. A much younger mare than you even if we do not count the age you put on as a goddess."

"Oh please, your father was younger than Twilight when he asked me to marry him. Besides if he could see who I was in a relationship with now he would simply ask if he could join in, not complain." Celestia chuckles.

"Ugh I assure you I did not need to know that..."

"You brought it up Sunshine. Was there something you anted to ask?"

"Nothing I am sure your student has not brought up. I too have grown curious about this Aviana mare."

Celestia sighs her ears drooping a bit.

"I told Twilight everything I remember."

"Yes, everything YOU remember, have you not thought to use your spell to find out more? Perhaps even the truth? It is clearly been wearing at you mother."

"I have considered it Sunshine, but there is nothing I can scry on to find out. There is nothing left from her time here."

"The Elements of Harmony remain. Aviana used Magic did she not?"

"Yes, she also wielded Generosity for a single conflict."

"You have something to scry on then ... what is that?"

A loud crash and the cursing and swearing of guards was heard from the main doors of the throne room along with the sounds of conflict. The hooded pony stepped back out of sight as Celestia sighs.

The doors burst open and a pegasus Royal Guard crashes to the floor rolling into a heap followed by another of the armored Guards.

"PATHETIC!" shouts a voice.

Celestia rubs her head as the hidden pony chuckles.

"Kaisur do you have to do this every time? Shouldn't you be looking for Spi... you're not Kaisur..." Celestia trails off looking at the pony storming into the throne room.

The white crystal pony stomped across the red carpeted room, a bright red mane and beard ran wild over his shoulders and chest though it was tinged with a great deal of gray. His tail was of the same red fire coloration though unlike the hair around his head it was cut short, though jagged as if it had been lost to an enemies weapon rather than a barber. That image was further added upon by the myriad of cut's and cracks running along and in his crystalline form. A blue diamond rose studded with thorns that looked like spear blades made up his cutie mark and a massive green crystal spear rested across his back. He approached the throne not even acting as if he was going to bow. The ponies green eyed gaze locked on Celestia as if the look alone would kill her.

"What is the meaning of this … who are you?" Celestia questions...

"Ye forget mine face this quickly ye godly wench. Ah stayed in that accursed we held tha bucking ground so yah could seal tha bastard an ye buckking fergot us for thousands of years. Ah only stayed cause yah promised tah care fer mine wife and child. So where are they yah damned harpy? What happened tah mine family!?" bellows the crystal pony.

===============================================================

Bleu shifts on Jer'rahd's back as the small group moves down the stair well. The heavy thud of Jer's hooves announcing their presence as they descended. Bleu was annoyed with the noise, yet she doubted she could convince any of them to try for a stealthier approach, particularly the angry gray unicorn in the lead. As the path grew darker Twilight's horn lit up, casting light as they descended further.

A loud click sounds followed by a equally loud twang as Jer'rahd steps down. Bleu yelps as a dart bounces off her scaled hide and clatters to the floor. She smacks Jer'rahd in the back of the head with her tail glaring at him.

"Jeez boss be careful. You shoulda known Scarlet probably trapped this place!"

"Fine then. Plan B it is." Jer'rahd mutters rubbing the back of his head with a hoof. A green shield forms over the top of the stairs, the gray unicorn steps up onto that and walks forward, a series of panels form over the steps lighting the path further and shielding the group from any other pressure traps.

The stair well ended leaving the group in a wide area before a pair of large rotted wooden doors that half hung off rusted hinges. One of the doors had fallen and lay in a soggy splintered heap in a pool of stagnate water. The whole area smelled of mildew, mold and stagnant water. Several hoof prints and the large clawed tracks of a dragon covered the floor of the muddy chamber.

"Don't fly." comments Talon pointing up into the air and to the condensation collecting on a number of cords and wires that lay strewn across the chambers at random intervals.

Jer'rahd presses on, remaining atop the shield panels as they progress into the next room, a loud snap as a shield forms over a bear trap echos in the remains of a old guard barracks.

Bleu's gaze was drawn up to a stone vent in the far wall that trickled a steady stream of water into the dilapidated chamber. On the other side of the room another double door lay ripped from it's hinges and thrown to the floor.

"I guess they never bothered to fix this place after our last visit." Starfall mutters looking down at the broken bear trap under the shield.

"There really was not any time before we attacked Canterlot." responds Bleu. " I think the river or some run off is flowing into the chamber through the vents. Place should be flooded unless there's a drain some where."

"We had wells dug in certain points that tapped into a underground river. My guess is that in a thousand years the river shifted."comments Jer'rhad.

"That would definitely be something worth investigating..." mutters Twilight. " … at any point in time other than this."

The next room held the remains of the prison, metal cells still lined the room though the rust and decay of the ages was telling on the old wrought iron, many of the bars had rusted enough that they had fallen free, leaving gaps in the cages. The steady drip and trickle of water filled the air as well as the distant echoing sound of rushing water.

The next chamber lead to a dead end and a path down. The room that once held the remains of the Cult of the Moon's experiments was gone, the roof evidently collapsing and burying the chamber in earth and stone. The staircase leading down to the caverns was a rush of water as the trickle of liquid from the other rooms pooled at the top and started a cascade down the smoothly worn stone steps.

Jer'rahd sets up more panels pressing a shield against each wall, the ceiling and the floor. The tick and thunk of more darts against the green barricade was proof enough of the wise foresight of such action. The group descended further, finally stepping out into a massive cavern. The chamber was partially lit by what at first glance appeared to be torches, though they gave off no heat or smoke,clearly some sort of magic.

The water pooled and flowed around the edges of the room leaving the slightly raised middle of the massive chamber dry. The bones of some great beast lay crumbled against the wall of the room The statue of a pony lay on it's side near the bones half buried in the silt. The statues features were mostly worn away by time and the flow of water and was covered with a a multitude of cracks and chips.

"That's a big chicken." mutters Bleu looking at the moldy skeleton

A faint chuckle drew the groups attention to the center of the room. A burst of magic flares to life from the darkened rise in the chambers center revealing a black alicorn with a sandy blond mane and two toned green and violet eyes.

"It took you long enough to find us father..." snarls Nocturne.

"Stick to the plan." curses Jer'rahd the Waning Moon yanked from it's scabbard and launched towards the dark alicorn before he even finished the order.

====================================================

"Sir, you wished to speak with me, sir?"

["You need not use that nonsense with me, please sit."]

"Umm sir?"

Velkorn rolls her eyes, looking up at the large half dragon before her. She had taken over the library as a command post when the others left. While it was a not only a good position, being in the center of Ponyville, it was also a chance to browse Twilight's collection of medical books.

She had not had much opportunity to do that however, right after she had gotten Rhede to the hospital Pinkie Pie showed up and tried to help. Velkorn sighs again as she thought about it, she had to have thrown that pony out of the library at least eight times before it seemed to sink in. she still wasn't sure how the bubbly earth pony managed to get back in so quickly.

"My apologizes of speaking like that, do drop the sir however, I simply wish to have a chat."

"Err yes sir... err miss. What is it you wanted to talk about?" Lion Heart questions looking down at the zebra mare, a bit worried that he was asked for and still some what distracted by his encounter with the Bearer of Generosity not that long ago.

"Nothing drastic I assure you, I am curious about the state of your race, and it's history too."

"The half dragons? While it is kind of you to consider us as a race miss there are no half dragon gods and such we do not class as our own race."

"Unlike the hippogryphs and yeti your kind breeds true, does that not sound like a proper race to you?"

"The council of gods does not seem to think so. Princess Celestia has been supportive and has nominated us such several times, though the Gallopagos is still considered as little more than a territory even if it's population has well past what is needed to be considered a civilization. Harpies and the minotaur are much the same, the harpies only hold a spot due to their insane population. And well the zebra's also have no gods but them ummm... well you know."

Velkorn waves that last bit off she was quite aware of the zebra's tendency to kill godlings at birth.

"It is the history of the last thousand years I wish to know, Silvertail and Pelt worked to ensure it would grow. To that pair your kind owe quite a bit, but I want to hear what has changed since our time, now do please sit."

Lion Heart glances down to the couch a moment before settling back on it, still a bit uneasy.

"So you just want me to tell you the History of the half dragons since the Equestrian Civil war?"

Velkorn nods. "Though I do hope you will not skip the part, of how you, like the founder have the name of Lion Heart."

"Founder? Oh.. you mean my grandfather.

Velkorn blinks opening her mouth to question about that though Lion Heart continues evidently having heard the questions before.

" I know who your small group is and I know what you all did for the half dragon race when it first started. My grandfather fought along side all of you and used to tell me stories about the second dragon war and the Lunar republic. It was those stories that made me wish to join the guard, though it was far easier than he said it was. I suppose I am paying for that now."

Velkorn opens her mouth to interrupt again though he continues not seeming to have noticed this time.

"Sorry I am rambling a bit. The first generation of half dragons that survived the miasma and Nightmare Night lived to be about a thousand years old approximately, there are still a few of them alive today. It seems that they inherited at least half of a dragons normal life expectancy along with the rest of the traits we share. The second generation, the ones born of the first and including those that were made by the Cult of the Moon only lived half as long. The third generation, which I am some what a part of only live around two hundred years. It seems to have leveled off there as we are on the sixth generation now with a few of the seventh being born before I left and it is still around two hundred years before old age takes us."

Velkorn blinks a little trying to figure out any other question to that though yet again Lion Heart seems to have a set number of responses to this line of question prepared as he continues on.

"My grandfather had my father close to his five hundredth year. It was at that point he finally allowed himself to relax enough from running Gallopagos and convincing the other nations that we would not start the war again to find a wife. He had four children mostly mares and my father. His wife convinced him to name his son Lion Heart the 2d, and when my father married and I was born he continued that some what annoying trend. My full title is actually Prince Lion Heart the Third of Gallopagos. Though here I am only referred to as Captain Lion Heart. Which suits, as my proper title is far too long and annoying."

"The prince is something new, how did that get managed to be attached to you?"

"Gallopagos is mostly democracy. There is a council of elected officials that make most of the decisions with supervision from Equestria and the griffon nation on our borders. The Princess however convinced my grandfather that a royal family would perhaps add a bit of familiarity that the other traditionally god ruled races would accept a little easier. We would have a government not unlike what the Zebra Nation enacted. The ruler would still make decisions, though they needed council approval in order to put any of them into law, the councils decisions would likewise have to pass royalty."

" Indeed, not at all unlike what happened in my home land, I take it for once things went as planned?"

"Quite,my grandfather ruled for most of his life and took over again when my father died thirty years ago."

" My condolences on your loss, though if you are here is your grandfather still the boss?"

"Err no. My younger brother is currently ruling at the moment, he does not want to mind you, but with me in the Guard he really has little choice. My grand father is the reason I joined to tell the truth, he was a great leader and warrior something he professes to have learned from when he was part of the Guard and the Lunar Republic. I thought that if I wanted to be even half the stallion he was I would need to do that same and joined the Guard. I was fairly disappointed until Princess Luna returned and I was appointed Captain of the Night Guard. I was hoping to learn something but, if you will excuse my rudeness, she reminded me far too much of a scolded foal. I did not think I would learn any thing from her. I expected to serve out my term in relative boredom and wished something interesting might happen."

Velkorn winces a little.

"Yes I got that wish not long after Princess Luna returned..., a parasprite swarm, the dragon god of smoke moving to Equestria, the gala riot, Discord, the garden riot, the dragon attack in Ponyville, The Royal Wedding, the defeat of the Royal Guard in Ponyville, the return of the Crystal Empire, the attack on the changeling hive, and now this. When the training was offered I jumped at the chance knowing who was going to be doing it. I had hoped I would learn what it was that made my grandfather great. No luck with that so far."

"You need not worry to much about what you might learn, being a good leader is not something you are taught, it is something you earn. Though before you go complain about what it is not, the training is not over by a long shot."

"I suppose that is true . Was there anything else you wished to know miss?"

"You have barely scratched the surface of what I would like to know, I assure you when I have had my fill I will tell you whoa. Though this will also be of interest to Starfall and Rhede, at least when the latter is not drugged out of his head."

"Err so I guess I keep talking then..."

=======================================================

Spike lifted his head looking up at the veritable wall of books before him and sighs.

"I'm gonna need a ladder."

"I shall see what I can find, this place was not designed with a small dragon in mind." Silver Claw responds looking up at the wall himself.

The book case of the cavern stretched up perhaps as tall as the Ponyville, the shelves were brimming with so many books that a large number of them could not even fit and were piled on the tables and rocks dotted about the room.

Silver Claw was correct however that there were fewer books than the Ponyville library despite the greater space. Dragging one of the smaller books off the bottom shelf spike sighed as the tome rose above even his tallest head spike.

"I didn't expect them to be so big."

"Pony books do not work very well for dragons. The tiny script does cause problems with eyesight. I will however make a few suggestions for your first books of study." Silver Claw states lifting up on his hind legs pulling a book from the top, and another pair from the middle, setting them on a empty stone table.

"So what are these?"

"The first is a book that should help you learn to read dragon. It is rather simplistic though it it is a book designed to teach whelps to read, I assume you only know the pony written language so it will be useful.. The other two are an abridged history of Cindervale and the dragon empire that should fill in many of the gaps that I have neglected to mention or forgotten. History was never my best subject."

"You say that like you are leaving."

"I am, I have other things to take care of and since you do not wish anything to do with my current associates actions, it is none of your concern."

"You're right, I don't care what you do with them, I'm wondering how I'm supposed to eat. There's not exactly an easy way for some one without wings to get down from this place.

"There is a wellspring in the back for water." Silver claw moves over to another part of the cave and points through a arch into another cavern. " It is back there behind your food source."

Spike moves over to look where the larger dragon was pointing and his eyes widen almost bigger than his head. The entire room was filled with gems of all shapes and sizes, some set into jewelry or other items, though most were loose and lay about like candy spilled from a over egar Nightmare Night revelers bucket.

"I assure you, you will not starve." chuckles Silver Claw. "I will check in on you every few days to see your progress with learning the ways of our kind. Everything you need should be here. Don't gorge yourself too much, you do have a job to do whelp."

"I know, I know. I'll learn what I need to, once I get all this out of the way I want to see what's left of Cindervale. I want to know if it's in any shape to be restored or if we need to find some place else."

Silver Claw taps his chin with a claw thinking.

"Hmmmm. That is something I have not even had the time to check on. The suggestion has merit, I will see what can be done. I will take my leave now little whelp godling. With some effort on both our parts, our nation may rise again."

======================================================

"I am not sure I understand you, who are you?" Celestia questions looking down at the spear wielding crystal pony.

"Thou are not making it any easier fer me to resist bludgeoning yer plump arse 'lestia. Mine is already a fouled temper an thee are making it worse with thine witless stalling. Should go ahead an wail on thine thick skull tah knock loose thine memories, lest thine plans tah move off thine posterior to try an stop me."

"Just answer me already who are you?"

"Thine is a stupid as ah remember. Perhaps this'll unfrost that vapid hole were thine thinking muscle is supposed to be. Thine sister and your own rotund self came seeking a way to stall Sombra til thine could set up a way tah be rid of him. You promised a score of crystal warriors that our families would be removed from the empire to avoid tha King's wraith when we sided with ye. Now here it far in the future and ahm here to make sure that thine fulfilled that promise you made tah protect mine loved ones."

Celestia winces a little at the broken old Canterlot the pony was speaking. The harsh bastardization of the language was only adopted by a select few groups of ponies in the most northern parts of Equestria before the fall of the empire. Though even before the fall there were very few that used it and only a hoof full that she could recall in the group that agreed to fight Sombra's constructs so that she and her sister could be free to go after the king himself.

"Briar Rose."

"That's Commander Briar Rose tah ye, ye cake munching limp hooved frail!"

Celestia rubs her temples. " Oh joy, I really do not need another one."

"What is the commotion sister? Who is this?" Luna questions trotting in from the back of the throne room her eyes passing over the hidden robed pony and then focusing on the crystal pony.

"Oh now the other bint shows her face an me still without mine answer. This whale fat lump of a sorry excuse for a poniee is clueless about mine questions. Since she's as useless as a second ass on a fish, the question goes to you, what happened ta mine family!?"

"We are sorry, but who are you ?" Luna questions sending the crystal pony into another rant of near unintelligible rage.

Celestia sighs again waiting for the ranting pony to catch his breath. If this was not so annoying it would have been quite amusing watching Lulu's face grow brighter and brighter red from the crass language and the inventive swears the pony was coming up with. Surprising as well that Luna would be this taken aback by this sort of language considering that Starfall was known to go off on tangents just as bad if not worse. It was time to put an end to this at any rate.

"Oh do shut up already Rose. We fulfilled our end of things, but no one expected Sombra to take the entire empire down with him." Celestia blurts out, putting a bit more force behind it than she meant to. Unfortunately the only ones who seemed cowed by her tone where the cloaked pony and Luna. "It has been over sixteen hundred years since that event. I am sorry, but you must have been told that, and realized your family is long dead."

The crystal pony seems to deflate a great deal from that, though it was clear that he had known that.

"Aye. That was the thought of the others, but mine has never been one tah give up on sucha thing. Aye know the be gone, but what of became of the family, and what of Greenwitch?"

"Your friend died as well, though he passed more recently after delivering a warning of the empires return. It was that warning which allowed us to act with enough speed to ensure that Sombra did not retake the empire. I am sorry Rose, it seems time has caused a number of problems for a great many ponies as of late."

"So Damask and Bourbon have passed... did... did they find a place here alright?"

"They did. A number of the refuges from the empire took residence in Canterlot. Though I am unsure if any of their descendants are around any more there has been turmoil and a number of wars since they arrived."

"Damask Rose and Bourbon Rose? " Luna mutters to her self bringing a glance from both Celestia and Briar.

"What was that ye said lass?Speak up."

"Damask never remarried, Bourbon married a minor noble and had a foal, Generosa, he sire two foals Khordes and Macrantha. Khordes never married and Macrantha had a foal ..." Luna mutters to herself as if reading something in her mind.

Celestia blinks. "Luna what ..?"

"When we returned we started seeking a number of the older families and tracing where they went. We wished to see what happened to those we once knew. We found a number of books on old family lines in the libraries cellar, there were a multitude of names, including the Roses. There are a number of off shoots to your family though marriage that are alive now, but the only direct descendant was a mare named Vermillion Rose..."

Celestia's eyes widen and a small twitch starts in her lip at that name. No it couldn't be. It had to be a coincidence...she had been joking about that...

"We are afraid that if the book was accurate she served in the Guard as a member of the 42nd during the first dragon war and was killed soon after along with her husband and child by some insurgents of the dragons. We are sorry."

"Ah see... deh yah remember the name of their child? If ah'm gonna drink tah those lost,might as well get blasted tah them all."

Celestia flattens her ears at the sheer ridiculousness of this situation. There was no way, there was no way this violent psychopath and that violent psychopath... She didn't care how similar their mannerisms were...it just couldn't be.

"If we recall correctly the colt was named was Amano Rose..."

Celestia screams out suddenly, falling off the throne and flailing about. Oh for the love of the stars she could even see the resemblance now that she was looking for it. Why this what did she do to be forced to have two of them at once.

"Sister what...?"

"By the stars, NOT ANOTHER ONE. I CAN'T DEAL WITH TWO OF THEM! I was joking about that before, but arrrgh!" Celestia whines.

"Is the portly git having a episode or throwing a tantrum?" Briar comments.

======================================================

Jer'rahd had to give the griffon credit. He already moved like he was one of the team. The moment The Waning Moon was slung towards Nocturne, Bleu, Talon, and Starfall were fanning out seeking any others that might be present. Even Twilight it seemed had picked something up as she was getting out of the way as well, a shield spell already raised.

Nocturne easily stepped out of the way of the blade though her gaze followed it as it passed her, eyes widening feeling the magic deadening properties of the star metal.

"Seems you picked up a new toy father, and some new allies, the modern Bearer of Magic and a griffon god. How quaint. Though you are not the only one who has gained allies in this time." Nocturne laughs as she takes to the air dodging Jer'rahd's attacks with the same effortless grace Luna showed in battle.

Jer'rahd curses not able to get a single hit on the alicorn with his blade. He gallops across the cavern kicking up damp sand as the alicorn laughs again. A flash of light to his left sent a few spells arcing towards the alicorn, ones that the dark mare easily blocked with a purple shield of her own. Bleu's lightning attack was similarly deflected.

His hooves thud on the dirt as he closes on the hovering mare, the sudden click of metal on hoof kicked on his survival instincts and he dove to the side quickly raising a shield. The ground where he had been standing erupted in a pillar of flame turning the damp sand to glass around the small crater. Even with his shield he was singed by the gout of flame, he glances up to Nocturne and to where his blade had fallen when he raised his shield and gathers the weapon up again.

"You think some fire works are going to stop me?" Jer snarls.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"  
"Empty as my horde Boss, the bitch is it!"

Jer'rahd grins as the others sound off from around the massive cavern. All three of them knew who they were looking for. Bleu had the ability to attack and secure the area while he and Sparkle kept the alicorns attention. That Nocturne was alone was a bit worrying, as this felt like a trap of some sort, he hoped it was simply that they had caught her unaware. It would be nice to have things go as planned for once.

The griffon tears out of the darkness clinging to the edges of the room, his armored claws lashing out at the alicorn forcing her to dodge again as Talon flies past ,vanishing back into the darkness. A blast of lightning and an attack from a spell sent the alicorn flailing off balance as the group started coordinating attacks. The dark alicorn was already off balance when Starfall tore out of the darkness lashing out with crystalline blades on the edges of her wings

The mare cries out as she fails to fully dodge and loses a few feathers of her wingtip to the speedy pegasus, falling hard on the sand, a metallic click forcing her to freeze in place as she hits on one of Scarlet's traps. The Waning Moon flies over quickly blade poised at the injured alicorn's throat.

The alicorn's horn starts to glow and the weapons spins, quickly slapping Nocturnes horn and causing the mare to scream out as the weapon touches her horn, the magic back lash making her feel as if her head had been split open and salt dumped in the wound.

"It seems that your allies have deserted you. Tell us where they are and we'll just send you back to the garden. Don't and well, you know quite well from reading that history book that we don't have issue with making you talk in ways you won't like."

"Heh, you would do that to your own daughter?"

"You're no foal of mine, and every time you bring it up you just remind me of something that couldn't be and that pisses me off more." Jer'rahd responds." So where are the others?"

-

"Well this is quite a predicament."  
"Gah the dumb bitch failed already? I gave her another month at least."  
"Do shut up red, we need to figure out what to do now. Particularly since teal is useless in this."  
"cause this is too much a pain to bother with"

-

Jer'rahd blinks looking around the cavern.

"Did any of you hear that?"

"Hear what boss?" Bleu questions.

Nocturne blinks a little confused as well though she smiles wide.

-

"Oh delightful, it seems the container can still hear us. Hello you magnificent monster. It certainly has been a long time. I was quite amused at the way you negotiated your contract to be able to slip free of the agreement and even drag the Princess out of hers as well. It's quite like something I would do, my plan would have worked better, but still impressive for some one of low birth as yourself."  
"Perfect, this jackass as well. Shouldn't your old ass be dead by now? Quit fucking, shit up!"  
"Ooh ,this is one of the ones you trained? Not a bad specimen I would have to say. And such savagery I am intrigued."  
"not in as much control as he likes"

-

Four voices, there were four voices now, the first two he knew, but the others...

"Kaisur might I question what you are doing?" Talon comments." I do not hear anything and you seem to be freaking out. It is clear she is not willing to talk so finish her off and let us be on our way."

"General whats wrong."questions Starfall

"The books... I can hear them..."

"Really father?" Nocturne chuckles from the sandy floor. " You can as well?"

-

"We have come too far to allow this to happen now. I have no desire to return to that awful place."  
"So that's the go then? Yesssss, I've been waiting for this!"  
"Just a taste dear, no sense giving up everything for free."  
"just get it over with"

-

"EVERYONE SCATTER!" shouts Jer'rahd. The Waning Moon slams down violently into the alicorns throat, the dull thunk of the blade striking stone echos in the cavern as Nocturne was no longer under the blade. The ground explodes where she had lain, lighting the cavern up with a pillar of fire.

"Wha?GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Twilight screams out teleporting across the room suddenly as the section of wall she had been next to explodes in a mass of molten rock.

Jer'rahd throws himself to the side as a shadowy form rips past where he stood, carving a flaming gouge in the mud and rock where he had been. A series of clicks keep him scrambling away as more explosions burst out of the sand from hidden bombs. He skids to a stop as his hooves hit the pooled water and the last pillar of flame he set off dies down.

"Where the buck is she?" shouts Starfall.

Another explosion illuminates Bleu as the wall bursts open, showing the pony sized dragon's silhouette as molten rock showers down over the blue dragon. Bleu ignores the flaming rock and lashes out with her tail ,sending a shadow bouncing across the room setting off more explosions and splashing down hard in the slowly running water on the other side of the room.

"That should have killed you!" hisses Nocturne as Bleu flies towards her, molten rock showering from her back.

"Pfft dragons bathe in this crap." growls Bleu firing off a blast of lightning. A second bolt launches from the darkness catching the alicorn across the chest as she tries to dodge the first.

Starfall glares over at Talon as the griffon smirks, electricity crackling about his wings.

"What? Do you think I am called the God of Storms because I make it cloudy?"the griffon quips.

-

"Well that was a pathetic display. A rookie mistake at that. She did not even last two full rounds."  
"FRAKING DAMNIT!"  
"Honestly what can you expect from the poor thing. She's not even two full years old yet, far from mature. Besides, she is facing two of the primary targets after all."  
"not over yet"

-

The Waning Moon again strikes nothing but rock and water as Nocturne teleports again vanishing into the shadows.

"Give it up Nocturne, you cannot win against all of us." shouts Twilight.

"I have no need to win."the darkness responds." Just occupy you until Scarlet is ready."

"What?" Bleu questions as the arch way behind them suddenly explodes. The stairs leading up and out of the cavern collapsing from the blast. Dust and rocks fall from the ceiling as the path out is caved in.

"Oh dear, I think that was bigger than expected." A flash of light flies from the darkness. Twilight yelps bringing the Brilliant Dawn about suddenly and knocking the blast away from her, though a second shot nails the purple unicorn in the chest flinging her back into the wall with a sickening thud.

"SPARKLE!" shouts Jer'rahd.

"Well now that the teleporter is out of the way enjoy your new tomb father. Nocturne chuckles her horn flashing quickly as another series of explosions start raining stone and fire from the large ceiling above.

"The crazy bitch is trying to bury us." curses Starfall.

"Bleu grab Sparkle head for the back exit. With some luck they didn't blow that up yet."

"Luck is not on our side Kaisur." shouts Talon taking wing and following the dragon.

=======================================================

"He's what!?"

"You heard what I said Lulu. The universe is clearly conspiring against me at this point, I cannot believe that I have to deal with him now too."

"Then why not just tell him?" Luna hisses looking at the clearly depressed crystal pony being escorted to a room by one of the palace staff.

"Because of what Kaisur plans to do. Better that Rose gets the depression out of his system now than meet a family member that is plotting to kill himself at worst or simply return to stone at best. Not to mention the fact we do not need something akin to how Rainbow Dash took the revelation of who she is related to. Kaisur is bad enough with out being pissed off even further."

"Does every pony know about that?" curses Luna.

"Every one within ear shot of the pair, which with Dash's yelling was about half of Canterlot. You know how rumor travels in this city."

"Yet you some how managed to keep your daughters visits a secret from every one, all the time."

"She does that on her own. She is watching Ponyville for me at any rate. That is not the subject at hoof however Luna. What good will come of telling him any thing?"

"Plenty, for one we owe this pony a great deal for our failure to stop Sombra in time to save him, we cannot allow him to remain in the dark as he seems to be as interested as Starfall in who he is related too. And for second sister, having a relative alive, even if it is one he has never met might keep Kaisur from doing anything stupid." Luna wilts a little under her sisters glare with that comment. "Well, anything more stupid than what he has already done."

"And why is it you are concerned with the state of mind Kaisur is in?" The cloaked pony questions. "His death would alleviate the risk of you needing to become the Nightmare again. It would also clear your slate of any affections you may have had for him in the past that you felt were misguided by your other self. He seems quite content to make a rather final sacrifice to ensure that you will not have to suffer. You plan to try and deny him even that with this strategy?"

Celestia raises a brow looking at her daughter curiously as Luna stammers glaring at the hooded pony.

"Because letting some pony die because of a mistake I made is not how it should be."Luna snaps back.

"Ahh I see, so is that the only reason? You have let quite a number of ponies die in the past because of mistakes that you made. Why the sudden push for this one in particular."

"Because unlike most of the others he still lives," snarls Luna.

"Luna calm down, and Sunshine you shush, don't you have some where else to be?" Celestia coos. " I don't need you playing match maker as well."

"It is not match making if the there is already a match that is being denied. The only one missing that is her." the hooded pony chuckles. "But yes, I do have some where else to be. I shall try to visit again soon mother, good bye for now auntie."

The hooded pony trots to a side door and pushes it open before hopping off the balcony and vanishing into the shrubberies.

"Does you daughter need to be so dramatic?" Luna grumbles. "And annoying?"

"She thinks it gives her a air of mystery and she thoroughly enjoys that. I am going to let you deal with this how you see fit Lulu. While I do not have the same connection as you do to Kaisur I do not wish to see him throw his life away for nothing. I doubt my old threat still carries any weight with him."

"Alright, I shall go speak with Commander Rose before he gets too settled in for the night. Or too far into the cups."

" And my shift is finally done." Celestia comments rising from the throne and stretching."Oh, one more thing Lulu."

"Hmm what is that Tia?"

"Bleu has asked for your representative to come aid the group in Ponyville when able."

"My representative?"

"Yes she called herself Mare-Do -Well or something silly like that." Celestia pauses stepping back a bit so she could lean closer to her sister and mutter in the dark mare's ear. "I do hope you have not eaten too many moon pies already that you can no longer fit in the costume after all that work Rarity put into it."

Luna's eyes go wide and her ears flatten as she turns meeting her sisters glare. Her dark coat seeming to pale visibly.

"Wha.. what do you mean?"

"Oh relax sister... we shall talk of that bit of disobedience later, after I have my beauty rest, have fun with your shift sister, good night!" Celestia chirps, all but prancing out of the room leaving a somewhat panic stricken Luna behind her.

============================================

"Please, please stop, before my ears get sore, who is pounding on my front door?" Zecora grumbles pulling open the front door of her hut.

The zebra blinks a moment looking around into the empty night in confusion for a moment. A slight scrap of hoof on wood off to the side drew her attention to the roots around her hut, and the pink mane and pale yellow face peeking over the top of one at her.

"Umm, hello Zecora, sorry to trouble you .. ummm.. you're not mad are you?" Fluttershy squeaks.

The zebra smiles at the shy pegasus. "No I am not angry at you, please come in, I have some tea I can brew."

"Oh thank you, some tea would be lovely."

The zebra mare trots back inside with the pegasus zipping in after her like a shot as an owl hoots behind her.

==================================================

The large owl looks down at the hut as the door closes and reaches a wing up pulling off it's head revealing Pinkie Pie.

"Pie two to Pie six do you copy over, kssssst, the butterfly has flown to the enchantress, ksssst, I repeat the butterfly has flown to the enchantress. Ksssst"

A rather large opossum drops down in front of the owl pinkie hanging from it's tail before pulling off it's head to show another Pinkie Pie.

"Well duh, I was right here the whole time, I saw it too. Also, I will have you know I'm Pie two and you're Pie six."

"Amm not, kssst."

"Are too, I mean six. And you don't need to say Kssst after every time you talk."

"Oh yeah. Oh, you do know that opossums don't really hang by their tails to sleep right?"

"They don't?"

"Nope?"

"Oh shoot." The opossum Pie says before suddenly falling out of the tree to crash into some bushes.

===========================================================

Zecora glances back from where she was setting a kettle over the fire pit and sighs as Fluttershy hides, shaking, behind one of her masks, the ponies long pink tail all that was sticking out from the hiding spot.

"Miss Fluttershy is there something I can do for you? It must be important for you to brave the night and the forest too."

"Well um actually it sort of is..."

Zecora glances back her ears perking waiting expectantly as the pegasus sighs loudly.

"I ran away again... A dragon showed up and I just ran off leaving every one there with out me. I … I couldn't help it I was just so scared and I let every one down."

"I thought you took a confidence class, I was quite sure you would pass."

"I did .. but dragons are something else entirely for me. I mean I managed to stare one down before that was the same size, but I really don't remember how I managed that..."

"I have heard of this stare that you use, why not use that, I am sure that you would not lose."

"The stare doesn't work like that. I'm not even sure how I can use it. It's just something I found out about when I first came to Ponyville and started working with animals. The stare only works if they have even the teensy tiniest bit of regret for their actions. If they don't, the stare doesn't work. That's why it doesn't work on hydra's or changelings. Neither of them have any regret for their actions at all."

"You have used it on a dragon before, what is one more?"

"The only reason that one dragon did have any regret was because we tried negotiating first and it rebuffed us. It had no remorse over sleeping where it chose, but he evidently had a bit of lingering doubt as to how he treated Twilight when she came in peace."

"You do not feel that Silver Claw would have reacted the same, you think he believes he is without blame?"

Zecora trots over setting a cup of tea on a small table before the hidden Fluttershy trying to coax the mare out of hiding, with little success.

"I don't know, I never stayed long enough to find out. I couldn't even try."

"So what is it you want me to do, what do you think I have that can help you?"

"I want to be able to not flee every time some one even so much as mentions a dragon. Even Bleu makes me nervous and shes just a little thing like Spike most of the time. I was hoping you might know of some way, I mean you helped us out with things in the past …."

"I have nothing that can quench the fear in your soul, no potion of bottle, herb or bowl. Though perhaps there is indeed something you can do, you simply need to hang around more with the dragon known as Bleu."

"Wh... what do you mean?"

"You know Bleu will not harm you, this is the truth, since she changes her size so easily you can gradually learn not to fear the dragons claw or tooth."

Do you think she would help?"

"Why not, I am sure she would have your back, after all the others have been training Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack."

Fluttershy thinks for a moment her ears flattening though she slowly slips from behind the mask thinking on it. She picks up the tea though she flinches, sloshing the drink at another loud hoot from outside.

"That may work you... you know you have some very large and scary owls around here... not cute at all."

"Those are not owls hooting at you, those are simply disguised Pinkies, both number six and number two."

"What?"

================================================

Another explosion showers the cavern in rock. Bleu curses shifting her grip on Twilight and the Brilliant Dawn. She had taken a moment to re sheath the blade on the mares side due to the weapons resisting her touch far more than the Waning Moon did.

Bleu wasn't sure what the deal with the weapons were, but both of them seemed to try and fight if any one but their chosen owner used them. At least that was what she thought until she watched Twilight fling around the Waning Moon like it was her blade, Luna had done the same. The Brilliant Dawn was just as finicky though, supposedly Twilight's Brother had used it too.

Bleu grumbles wondering why she was thinking about stupid things like these swords at this moment.

"Bad news the back doors collapsed already, that must have been one of the earlier explosions."Starfall states winging back over to the group.

"So what now Boss?"

"I can put up a shield until Sparkle wakes up, that should protect us and she can teleport us out of here."Jer'rahd curses. " That is going to give them far to much of a head start though, I have no idea how bad she's hurt."

An explosion of light blinds the group for a moment as a arc of lightning strikes a wall detonating a section of it with a shower of rock and a sudden gush of water that surges around the low points of the cavern. Talon nods looking at his claw work looking into another dark cavern as water rushes over the bottom edge of the new hole.

"I knew it had to be around here, some where, this level of water was inductive of a under ground river or lake."

"So did you plan to just blast walls til you found it?" snaps Starfall.

"No... this wall was oozing water. I have been around long enough to have helped dig a number of new aeries and mines, I know what to look for."

"Any clue where it leads?" Questions Bleu looking into the hole at the rushing water on the other side as the explosions behind them illuminating the churning water with every flash of fire.

"Does it matter? Talon snarls." Any where is better than here right now."

Jer'rahd stares at the hole and the dark water beyond, his ears flat to his skull. "I believe the shield will work better..."

"No time you damned pony." Talon shouts zipping over and grabbing the gray unicorn bodily and flinging him through the hole into the water before he had so much a chance to even scream out.

Bleu winces as the pony hits the water surfacing again with a scream before being dragged under. Starfall curses and leaps in after Jer'rahd.

"You know he's going to kill you for that ?" Bleu mutters.

"If we live, he can try" chuckles Talon diving into the water.

"Yeah, I am not gonna miss that fight, ready Sparkle Butt? Of course you are, no complaints... Hope I can keep your head above water." Bleu mutters leaping into the rushing water as an explosion brings down a large part of the ceiling where she had been standing.

====================================================

Celestia nods to the Guards on either side of the double doors as she pushes them open with her magic, trotting into the room and closing the doors behind her. Her hooves click lightly on the marble floor as she approaches the vault. She pauses looking up at the plywood still covering one of the large broken stained glass windows, these things took far too long to order.

She chuckles considering moving the one in the hall of heroes before the throne room to take it's place. Perhaps the one where Pinkie Pie was the center piece after saving the Crystal Empire, that had been an unexpected image, particularly since the pink pony was in a jester costume as well. Maybe she should pull one out of storage and have at least one window devoted to the Five heroes of the second dragon war and her sister. Being considered a hero worth of a window would of course piss Kaisur off which would make it all the more amusing.

Celestia sighs shaking her head, looking across the moonlit room to the vault door where the Elements of Harmony were kept. She was stalling, trying to find anything that might delay, or stop her from scrying the Elements of Magic and Generosity to find out what really happened with Aviana.

Princess Celestia steels herself again, moving purposefully towards the vault. Her daughter was right, it was high time these rumors were either put to rest, or proven true, and no one but herself should be the one to do it.

She slides her horn into the lock, the magic wards unlocking with a series of clicks as she turns her head slightly. She pulls her horn back as the vault slowly swings open.

The white alicorn's ears perk at a series of unexpected clicks and a loud hissing sound. As the vault swings open all the way the collection of fuses on the mass of explosives sitting in the vault burn down all the way.

Celestia's eyes widen at the sight.

"Oh, buck..."

================================

Princess Luna was flung off the throne as the tremor from the explosion knocked nearly every pony in the throne room that had gathered for her Night Court on their flank. Luna rights herself quickly rushing to throw open the doors of the balcony looking out over Canterlot and to the massive cloud of smoke rising from a building in the eastern area of the castle.

"What now?" growls Luna." Some pony clear the court and go and wake our sister, as if that explosion would not have already done that. The rest of you with me."

As Luna watches the burning roof collapses in on itself along with tons of marble and stone. The Princess of the Night narrows her eyes at the explosion before kicking off the balcony and gliding towards the fire, a group of her night watch taking flight after her as they flew towards the remains of the treasury.


	15. Now my disbelief, lay smashed at my hoov

Stories in Stone

Memories of Twilight

By TDR

"Now my disbelief, lay smashed at my hooves... "

Jer'rahd flails about struggling violently, a loud series of rips fills the air as his flailing deposits him off the bed onto the floor with a loud crash. He flails a bit more as he wakes turning the sheers into rags before he finally gets his hooves under him enough to stand. His gaze runs over the place, a sigh escaping his lips at the far to familiar sight of of a hospital room.

"I am glad to see you have once again avoided death Kaisur." quips a voice. " Though I am sure you still consider that bad luck when it happens."

Jer'rahd raises an eyebrow at the voice, and more importantly at the white alicorn princess sitting patiently in the corner of the room. How the heck had he missed her?

"Celestia? What the buck are you doing here? What's going on ? Where am I?"

"You are back in Canterlot, you are recovering from that last expedition you went on, and quite frankly I do what I wish Kaisur. Besides I have need to, oh how was it put, debrief you on the results of your last fiasco."

"Fiasco? We found a base of operations that they had been using and that was far more than any of your guards did.."

"Do not even attempt to start with that Kaisur, I am in no mood to hear you complain. The enemy got away, you nearly drown, Starfall broke her wing, and Twilight Sparkle is still missing. Fiasco. Lord Talon informed me of how you lost it in the conflict and did not simply kill Nocturne."

"I heard the books, they were there somewhere."

"Then you should have killed the clone and then found them."

"Rather odd for you to be telling me to kill something."

"If killing something would mean that my favorite student was still here I would quite happily do it myself. As it stands we do not even have a body to bury and the underground water ways stretch for leagues. She was already knocked out when she was lost so I do not have any real hope of her being recovered alive."

Jer'rahd blinks feeling the heat rise rapidly in the room as the Princess speaks.

"It is bad enough I was going to outlive her Kaisur, but to have the time we could have had together cut short …..."

"Shit.."

"You see my dilemma at the moment. I would like nothing more than to simply give you your wish and burn you to ash where you stand, but despite that you still have a task to do. So I shall simply pass on another form of punishment for you to deal with while you find the escapees."

Jer'rahds eyes narrow at the threat, wondering what the hell she was talking about.

The white princess rises to her hooves the heat visablely flowing off her in waves.

"I am going to tell you the real reason why Luna cannot seem to come to grips with you Jer'rahd. Why she has no issue with your friends yet cannot speak to you without becoming angry or morose."

"And why exactly is that Celestia?" Jer'rahd snaps.

Celestia pulls the door open with her magic trotting out and pausing on the other side of the door looking back at him.

"Nightmare Moon was pregnant when she was sent to the moon Kaisur. She gave birth to a foal on a ball of rock devoid of life and air. She no longer even sees her moon when she raises it, just the tiny grave that exists there." Celestia spits out the last and slams the door leaving Jer'rahd alone.

Jer'rahd's eyes widen at the words then they narrow rapidly as he glares at the walls of the room

"Nice try. You are getting shittier at this dream stuff, Entropy." Jer'rahd snaps.

There was no sound for a moment then the world around Jer'rahd starts to melt away to the soundtrack of dark laughter.

************************************************** ***

Twilight gasps loudly for breath ,coughing violently against the sandy shore in the darkness. She whimpers curling into a shuddering ball, her body feeling bruised and battered, almost as bad as the time she had tried to find the source of Pinkie's, Pinkie sense... almost.

Pushing herself shakily to her hooves, she runs her gaze over the dark cavern. Water rushed wildly over the rocks behind her drowning out any other noise as she moved further up the sandy slope. She yelps as she trips over a rock, crashing to the damp sand in a sprawl. She curses lightly her horn flickering as it lights up casting a soft purple glow over the area.

Twilight glares back at the rock she tripped over and her eyes widen, it was not a rock. The large dark purple, scale covered length, shifts before slithering out of her globe of light with a small hiss of scales over the sand. Something that big, living in a cave, slithering...

"SNAKE! GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Twilight screams out galloping away and colliding with a wall, knocking herself out again."

=========================================

Spike yawns looking down at the page as the words in the book start to blur. He glances up at the massive bookshelves, and to the rather unstable stairway of books that Silver Claw had made for him to reach the higher shelves before the large dragon left. Useful, unless he needed a book that made up the staircase.

Spike picks up the old lantern on the table trundling over to the cave mouth before dousing the light and looking down at the lights of Ponyville far below shining in the darkness like stars on the earth. He briefly wondered what every pony was doing before he whips his head side to side trying to clear those thoughts away. He had work to do and couldn't dwell on how he got to this point or it would just slow him down. Still...

He turns heading back into the cave figuring it was time to get to sleep himself, the moon was already high in the sky. If he kept going at this rate he really was going to end up pulling all nighters like Twilight did...

Spike sighs rubbing his eyes and relighting the lantern, heading back into the depths of the cave towards the gem pile, something about that seemed comforting even down right inviting to sleep on. He trundles past the stack of books he had already gone through with a yawn, this was going to be a lot of work still to rebuild an empire, but hopefully it would keep him too occupied to think about how he left Ponyville.

========================================================

Velkorn twitches looking out from the balcony of the library at the state of the town. More importantly at the vast armada of bouncing pink ponies that filled said town's streets.

The flood of Pinkie Pie were trying to do something. From what Velkorn figured they seemed to be trying to protect every pony from themselves and it was causing more harm than good in many cases. So much so that she had needed to move most of the training guards to protect the hospital as new cases flooded in due to the overzealous nature of the Pinkie Pie protection ponies. With luck Rhede would be done with surgery and awake again soon. She could use his input on this situation.

The surgery for his leg had gone rather well last night and he was expected to wake some time this morning.

That was something else that had bothered her. The sun had been late this morning and had risen some what shakily, as if it was unsure what it was doing. It reminded Velkorn of when Princess Luna needed to lift the sun after her sister was nearly killed last time. At that thought a tinge of worry crept over her and she wished to go back to Canterlot herself to check, but with the Pinkie Pie army she was some what stuck here.

She had yet to be able to find Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash. Apple Jack was at her farm attempting to stop the bouncing ponies there from ruining her crops. Rarity was in little better shape in regards to the Pinkie invasion. She was currently downstairs in the library lamenting the disaster that was left of her shop to any one who would listen, which at the moment was a Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Belle, and a large rock that had showed up from some where with the small filly.

Something needed to be done soon and Velkorn had no idea what, she could not even tell if any of them were the real Pinkie Pie or if this was a swarm of changelings. With both Twilight and Jer'rahd gone she did not even have any star metal with which to check.

Not long after the sun rose all the Pinkie clones suddenly left the town rushing off into the forest rapidly leaving whatever they were doing behind.

While she was thankful for their sudden removal she was leery as to the why.

====================================================

"Bleu what did you do?"

"Don't yell at me, the crazy mare screamed and plowed into my side yelling something about a snake." Bleu retorts looking down at the darkness where Starfall likely was.

"Great we had some light for all of three seconds. I don't suppose you can see in the dark?"

"What do I look like an owl?"

"Well when you shrink down and squish your head just right..."

"Shut up, seriously , leave the jokes to me chicken wings." Bleu grumbles." Of which how's your wing?"

"Likely just sprained. I doubt anythings busted. I can still fly with out too much pain. Any sign of the griffon?"

"Nah, you find Boss?"

"No, I lost my grip on his fat ass when we were swept over that waterfall. That pony has put on a great deal of weight since the last time I had to carry his sorry flank."

"Pfft, how do you think I feel? Though he'd quickly point out it's all muscle."

"Cept whats between his ears."Starfall chuckles."He should be fine, he's harder to kill than a cockroach."

"Not worried about him this time, that thing inside him wouldn't let him die here. We just need some light to check on this one and find the idiot before he gets into more trouble." Bleu grumbles.

"Perhaps I might be of some assistance in that regard" coos a voice from the darkness.

Bleu and Starfall whirl to face the sound of the voice as a flash of light blinds them.

=========================================================

"So this is where he is?" Nocturne mutters glancing back at Silver Claw and Scarlet as they look over the river bank as the sun starts to cast it's glow over the forest.

-

"Yes both of them are still alive, though Loyalties curse is still in the mountain."  
"Damnit, I want to see them both bleed!"  
"Now now red, that will happen in time, personally I would like to know that one better any way, I am some what depressed I missed out on his creation, and he killed the two I altered as well."  
"he killed one. magic got the other"

-

Nocturne flattens her ears as the books start to ramble and argue again about some sea pony princess and her pet. This was not the time.

"Silence. Where is he? We came here to kill the god you wished dead, now where is he?" Nocturne snarls.

"She finally lose it dragon?"questions Scarlet under her breath.

"Likely the books are speaking with her, I have heard that they sometimes do." Silver Claw yawns. "I am not sure why or how, but I doubt she is any crazier than she has always been."

"You two shut up as well and look for that griffon! The books claim he is a hindrance to the plan. We need to find him and kill him." Nocturne shouts.

Silver Claw was about to retort when a blast of lightning strikes him in the chest flinging the massive dragon back over his own tail to crash into a strand of trees.

A whirl wind kicks to life before them, as a water logged griffon climbs out of the river his fur and feathers rapidly being dried by the sudden tempest. Electricity and sparks of fire and ice dance among the whirl wind and the griffons fur and wings. Arcs of lightning lash out from the slowly growing storm turning the sand and ground where they struck to glass.

"Looking for me I take? Well then my little pony, you have found me." Talon states the rumble of thunder punctuating his words. "So you wish to kill a god? Let us see if you can."

=================================================================

Luna looks over the rubble curiously, wondering what exactly happened here. She had a number of ideas though the magnitude of the explosion was far larger than she had seen before. Even the spell cannons did not wreck a building so thoroughly in only one blast.

Perhaps this was some new sort of weapon that had been developed, though why had there been an attack on the treasury? The structure barely even contained anything of value save a few items too large to fit in the Royal Vaults and even that was nearly bare, Celestia had moved most of the countries wealth into a banking system here at the capitol to collect some thing called interest. It all seemed rather dull to Luna so she had not bothered to find out much about it. Her sister was better with figures any way.

Luna sighs kicking a bit of marble with her fore hoof watching the Guards and some servants run about the rubble. An out of breath cream colored pegasus mare flutters over to her, a rather panic stricken look on her face.

"Princess. haaaa, I have ahhh news..." The mare pants out.

"Please catch your breath, then tell us your news." Luna comments looking over the mare curiously. She wondered what might be so important to have the mare running around so out of breath. Odd for a pegasus, perhaps Tia had sent her to tone down the noise? That would be very like her.

"Your sister... Princess Celestia..."

"Ahh yes tell her we shall endeavor to keep this to a dull roar next time a building explodes, she needs to get out of bed and see this."

"She's gone Princess."

"Gone?"

"She was not in her chambers."

"What about the kitchen?"

"Not their either Princess, we also checked the library, to solarium, the game room and every where else in the palace. Princess Celestia is not any where."

Luna regards the rubble of the building again. Could she have been the cause of this? Why had she been in the treasury?

"Please step back." Luna commands.

Luna closes her eyes, her horn glowing dark purple. The shadows surrounding the area started lengthening before bursting sending a myriad of tiny spiders of shadow scuttling over the rubble and into every nook and cranny of the collapsed building.

She ignores the yelps of surprise and a number of screams at the sight of the spiders as she urges them deeper into the debris until she finds what she was looking for.

She opens her eyes letting the spell fade as she strides over to a large pile of rubble.

"This pile here. Focus your efforts here!" Luna orders lifting a few of the larger chunks of marble off the pile and tossing them aside.

A number of unicorns rush over to do the same, clearing away what debris they could lift and pulling it aside. After a few tons of rock had been tossed aside, the pile shifts on it's own. The last large section of wall is flung away only to be caught again by a golden glow and set aside gently before it hurts any pony.

Luna looks down into the hole at Celestia. The large white pony was half crouching in the hole her wings spread wide holding up a number of loose rocks. Her white fur and feathers where covered in ash and soot and the melted and fragmented remains of her crown and necklace were stuck in her fur.

The Princess of the Sun stands up fully flinging the rocks loose from her wings revealing a pair of rather battered, but still alive Guards who had been posted at the treasury's entrance.

"Ahh good morning Lulu. What kept you?" Celestia beams." Do be a dear and get some one to look after these two, also I didn't manage to get that much sleep last night so would you mind raising the sun for me while I freshen up a bit? Also send notice to Ponyville that I wish to see both sets of Element Bearers as soon as possible."

"Sister is this the time? What happened here?"

"I will get into that when everyone is here. After I get some sleep and after you get some sleep as well."

"What..? Why?"

"Because I am now forced to admit Kaisur was correct in his statement about the state of things and I doubt either of us will be sleeping well once this goes into full swing." Celestia sighs looking back as the two injured ponies are pulled free and flown off to the hospital. The Princess of the sun sighs looking down at the gold melted to her fur.

"This is going to take forever to get out..."

========================================================

Fluttershy and Zecora glance warily at each other and then at the group of three Pinkie Pies bouncing around Zecroa's hut making sure everything was safe for the pair. Though they were also making a rather large mess of the zebra's home.. Zecora's ears twitch as something else is broken though she was getting used to that happening with these ponies by now. She really needed to invest in a vault somewhere on the other side of Equestria for some of her things.

Fluttershy was certain they were not changelings as she had never seen changelings mimic a pony so perfectly, particularly Pinkie Pie. That simply made Zecora even more wary.

"Look, loooook, look!" Shouts one of the Pinkies pointing at the open fire pit that was still burning from when the zebra had made tea. How they had missed something in the center of her home for this long baffled Zecora.

"This is dangerous right here!" A second Pinkie shouts.

"It is not a danger, so quell your fears, I have been using that to cook for years." Zecora grumbles wondering what the deal was with these Pinkie Pies attempts to foal proof everything.

"It is so!" The Pinkie speaking zips off exchanging her opossum costume for a Fire Marshall Pie outfit as she zips back.

Zecora blinks looking at Fluttershy who just shrugs at the random act of Pinkie.

"Lemme show you somethin'. Let's just say here, it's late at night and you're coming back from a long day frolicking in the field or what ever it is you do in the fields, don't worry I don't judge. You come back home to your cozy cottage, ready to brew some nice tea or you had some stew going and the fires all warmed up, burning happily. Now lets just say as you come in your hooves decided they are not quite done frolicking and decided they have a few more in them..."

Zecora and Fluttershy watch as the Pinkie in the fire Marshall outfit acts out everything as she's saying it. Zecora did not like where this was going.

".. they decide to give you a couple extra frolics that you're not ready for and..." the Pinkie states starting to skip suddenly losing her balance and tumbling directly into the fire.

The pony screams out a moment as the fire burns a bright blue. Fluttershy faints and even Zecora was made quite ill by the sight of a burning Pinkie Pie, but that only lasted a moment before the fire is suddenly doused as the burning pony turns into a large puddle of water that rapidly evaporates.

Zecora glances down at Fluttershy before rising to her hooves and trotting towards the huddled group of Pinkie's that remain.

"Now that was something I have never seen Pinkie Pie do, so out with it now, what are all of you?" Zecora questions as she seems to loom over the remaining Pinkies.

=================================================

Bleu growls whirling in the sand and changing to her largest size as she stands over Twilight. Lightning crackles across her fanged maw as the flare of light dies down to little more than a glowing lantern.

A rather large purple serpent stares at the pair and the unconscious unicorn with a look of mild annoyance. He had on a rather large hair net of some that seemed to be filled with curlers. A pillowed bit of cloth sat on his fore head that looked to be used to cover his eyes for sleep. What drew Bleu's attention and brought a small chuckle from Starfall was the handle bar styled mustache done up in curlers on his face.

"Now that is just rude.. planning to attack a man in his own bedroom. How crass. I am quite tired of you drunken louts finding your way in here... is that Twilight Sparkle?" the serpent remarks glaring at them.

Bleu blinks her eyes narrowing as she looks at the serpent sniffing the air lightly.

" It is and we were not planning to attack you ,we sort of washed down river and wound up here." Starfall points out.

"Geez more of you? How am I ever going to get enough beauty sleep with all this barging into my bedroom."

"What do you mean more of us?"

"Yes a gray unicorn, I just came back drop dropping him off outside. Still breathing, though he was flailing about something awful. Frankly I'm to tired to deal with some drunk on a bender like that, though he did look frighteningly familiar."

"Seamore." Bleu states.

The serpent freezes staring at the blue dragon lifting the lantern up, lighting the room a bit more to show a massive pile of waterproof pillows in the corner of the cavern as well as some rather decorative items hanging on the rock walls.

"It's been ages since I was called that. How do you know that name?" the serpent questions.

"A thousand years later and you are still fawning over that fuzzy caterpillar on your face huh?" Bleu smirks shrinking back down to her pony sized form with a chuckle." Unbelievable. Lily's spell must have really taken hold on that ugly mug of yours."

The serpent seems confused though realization finally dawns on him as Bleu continues with a bevy of insults directed at everything from the dragons mustache to it's parentage though Bleu at least dodges about anything to do with Lily.

"Bleu Scale?... That's not possible, I heard you were killed at the end of the civil war..."

"I got better. Now show us where you dumped the drunk."

=======================================================

Pinkie Pie looks down at the mirror pond with a small smirk on her face. A dozen of her mirror clones stood around her getting ready to step into the pond again. Everything had to be working properly, her hoof had not itched at all since she started doing this. Her plan had to be working, every pony would be safe.

She looks down at the pond curiously, the water had dipped considerably since she started, maybe she should have the clones wring out their hair as they came out of the pond?

The crash of thunder sent the group of them to the cave floor. The crackle of lightning echoed loudly in the cave before another boom of thunder and the howl of wind drown it out.

Pinkie blinks darting up along with amass of clones to the entrance of the cavern to look out. It wasn't supposed to be storming today. Did Dashie fall asleep on the job again?

A number of the brambles were burning and even more were blasted away. In the clearing on the other side she could see two ponies and a dragon fighting a griffon... wait … was that Fred?

===================================================

Lord Talon smirked as the dragons breath washed over him drying out his feathers further. He was some what annoyed that his favorite flight bags were destroyed by the flame, but he could buy a new pair after these three issues were dealt with.

The moment the blaze stopped he moved, kicking off the ground with a fan of his wings his claws ripping into the dragons scales as he flew up the beasts front towards it's throat. The dragon was fairly quick and its arms were up lashing at the bird before Talon managed to carve the furrow through the creatures scales all the way up it's body. A whip from the creatures tail was dodged along with a swipe from the red wyrms claws.

Talon flips back in the air covering his face with a wing as a blast of magic struck it and splintered off. A weak spell, what had this alicorn been doing before that made Kaisur think she was a threat? Perhaps the pony had over estimated the mare?

No matter. His arm whips up blocking three daggers that were aimed at his head. He felt the bite of the steel and winced a little as they exploded. As the smoke clears he flicks his undamaged arm free of the soot and metal fragments, his gaze turning to the red earth pony mare who threw them.

He glances up briefly as the dragon leaps up looking to come down on him like a cat on a mouse. Another bolt of lightning from the griffon god sends the dragon flying back taking out another row of thorny hedge growths in the process. He kicks off the ground on the red mare before she can react and sinks his claws into her fore leg as she tries to throw another set of explosive daggers.

The mare yelps as his claws sink into his leg. Her eyes widen as the griffon glares at her.

"Kaisur considered you a high threat. Best to remove you now then." Talon states.

Scarlet's eyes widen as the griffon god steps back yanking the mare along with him by her fore leg , he turns quickly yanking her fore leg across his chest with his left claw and bringing his right down hard on her shoulders shoving her to the ground while still clutching her leg.

Scarlet screams as she hits the ground, the bones cracking and snapping in her fore leg as her leg is bent at a unnatural angle nearly up behind her back. He drops the mares leg lashing out with his wing and sending the still screaming pony bouncing across the clearing to crash into the river. He barely spares her another glance aside from to see she was still moving before he was back in the air dodging another blast from the dragons breath weapon.

The dragon was indeed powerful more so than most of it's kind he had fought before. If it was allowed to become a god it truly would have been a threat, particularly as it moved like a solider. That was rare in dragons of this age and Bleu Scale was the only other dragon he had seen with any training. The other two clearly had no real combat training. The alicorn was fumbling her spells and the mare had expected her toys to save her. The dragon was still relying too much on it's size and brute strength to defeat the griffon. If he was a normal griffon, that may have worked.

None of those tricks would help them.

His rear paws slam hard into the alicorns back as he lands atop her, his fore claw balling up and punching the back of the mares head hard sending her face first into the mud as her legs collapsed under her from the additional weight of the griffon.

His claws extend on his rear paws digging deep into the mares back before he kicks off of her again to dodge a claw swipe from the dragon.

The alicorn screams as the griffons claws rip into her back shredding into her flesh and tearing the tendons of her wings, nearly ripping one from her back enough that only a flap of skin and a bit of sinew kept it from being completely severed.

Two down though he didn't count either of them out until their throats were removed. The dragon was too much a threat to spend time on making sure the pair were dead just yet.

Silver Claw growls lashing out at the flying griffon, who simply dodges his attacks before landing on the beasts snout, his fore claw rushing towards the beast was the last thing its left eye would ever see before the Griffon God of Storms tore the orb from the creatures red scaled head.

Silver Claw roars lashing out at the griffon throwing him from his muzzle ,only to be send crashing back into the trees by another blast of lightning that further shatters the scales on his side sending the fragments falling about along with the beasts blood like red rain.

Lord Talon lands in the middle of the clearing his gaze shifting over the three still moving targets. He snaps his wings tight to his side and flicks his claws free of blood.

"I do not understand why Kaisur or Princess Celestia would want you alive, but I must at least ask for your surrender before I finish you off." Lord Talon states loudly.

=================================

The Pinkie's jaws all drop as they stare at Fred in awe. The whole fight had taken at best around thirty seconds from start to finish and aside from the chard remains of a pair of flight bags around his waist the griffon did not have a feather out of place.

Pinkie was about to go out and congratulate him when a familiar itch made itself known with a vengeance.

==================================

"This was far more complicated than I anticipated."

"HOLY SHIT! Did you see that?"  
"There is a reason he is one of the targets. Lazy get up, this is your show now, you are the only one of us here who knows the spell, give it to the mare or it's over."  
"what a pain..."

-

Nocturne groans feeling the hot blood run down her back, her breathing was rather labored and she was sure she had several cracked ribs from that attack. She coughs spitting out a number of teeth from where he head hit the ground. This wasn't supposed to happen this way.

-

"Just figuring that out now? Fool!"  
"Ehh least I got to see some death before I get locked away again."  
"Are you listening to me Teal? DO IT!"  
"fine..."

-

Nocturne blinks in surprise as a spell drifts into her mind from out of no where. No, not nowhere …. the books were aiding her again, they had as much to lose from this as she did. Celestia would surely find a way to destroy them this time if they were caught.

Nocturne slowly rises to her hooves wincing and drawing the griffon gods attention. By the stars she hoped they were still as noble and stupid as they were in the past.

"Fine you win... no more. I give... GAAAAAAK!" Nocturne is cut off as a blast of lightning catches her in the chest sending her tumbling back over herself to land on her back , a scream leaving her mouth again as she hits. The remains of one of her wings laying on the ground behind her fully severed from her body.

"I said I would ask. I never stated I would accept your surrender." Talon states moving towards the spasuming alicorn. " As the God of the Griffon lands it is my duty to judge you for your crimes and you have been found guilty. The sentence is death to be carried out immediately."

The whisk of the air being cut drew his attention as a number of steel blades were sent towards him and knocked aside with a wing swipe to explode on the ground around him as his attention focused again on Scarlet. The mare curses flinging a number of daggers at him with her tail and good legs.

Nocturne winces her horn glows brightly, a ray of sickly yellow energy firing from her horn. The griffon tries to leap out of the way but gets caught in half of it.

Nocturne grins though that quickly fades as the griffon simply looks down at himself standing there untouched.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Talon questions, flicking a wing out to knock aside another flight of daggers.

The griffons eyes widen as the blades slice through his wings embedding in his chest and side. He manages a wide eyed stare down at the blades sunk into his flesh before they explode.

************************************************** ********

"Personally I thought that was a good one." The voice growls. "What gave it away this time?"

"She was trapped in the moon not on it."Jer'rahd mutters looking around the void of black surrounding him." Plus Celestia was too nice to me. Considering that she rushed out to see Twilight after Silver Claw attacked she would probably have killed me in my sleep not waited till I woke up to talk shit."

"What a clever pony." The beast states cackling at Jer'rahd's wince. "Feel free to keep fighting me, it will just make me all that much more powerful when you finally succumb."

"I plan to die before that happens. I won't let you rampage."

"Like you will have a choice in that?" The Beast chuckles a set of six red glowing eyes forming in the darkness far above Jer'rahd. " How many times have you tried to end your life and failed? Your friend ship is so strong that even if you tried they would not let you. None of you are even aware of the game you have been brought into."

"Game what game?"

" The only game, every one is a pawn in it, save those like you and I bearer of Loyalty. We may not be kings, but we can at least be knights. Fight me, struggle and thrash little worm, bring low our enemies so none may remain before us."

"That speech didn't work with me before why would it now?"

" Because the world was not in such high stakes before little pony, what will come shall make your master's fight with the sea witch look like a summer storm. When that happens, you will have no choice to free me, or all you care for will burn."

************************************************** **

Pinkie Pie's eyes go wide as the itch in her hoof suddenly stops at the explosion. Her hair rapidly uncurls as do all the clones of her as all of them stare in shock as the scorched and bloodied body of Fred falls to the ground.

Pinkie twitches, rushing back down into the tunnel to the mirror pool shouting at the gathered pool clones.

" Fred! Fred! Fred won't get up for Celestia's sake! They've killed Fred! They've killed Fred! Those lousy stinking yellow fairies! Those horrible atrocity-filled vermin! Those despicable animal warmongers! They've killed Fred! Those green slime! Those black hearted, short, bow-legged... " Pinkie Pie swears looking into the half full pond. She pauses looking at the clones around her from under the bangs of her straight hair.

"Get them."

===============================================

"I tossed him out over there so he could sleep it off. Honestly I am not sure how these wastrels keep finding my lair, but it is not like his is the first, screaming and carrying on before passing out in the sand and muttering and talking to himself in his sleep." Seamore bemoans as Starfall rushes over to the gray unicorn stretched out on the sandy river bank.

Bleu glances back At twilight as the unicorn stirs. The serpent peers over at the unicorn on Bleu's back as they step out into the morning light.

"I say that really is Twilight Sparkle."

"We said that it's her, not like she's done much good this time. How's boss Starfall?" Bleu shouts.

"Wet, unconscious, and angry." the pegasus shouts back.

"Well he's matched us in one of those and the others normal so lets wake his sorry flank up." Bleu grumbles looking up at the serpent. And the wide grin on his face. "What is it ?"

"It seems I am finally bigger than you Scale."

"Oh for bucks sake..."

==============================

"Silver Claw are you alive?" Nocturne calls out with a curse looking back at the remains of her wing laying on the ground where she had landed the few tendons finally having pulled free.

"That fucker took my EYE!" Bellows the dragon ripping himself out of the trees. The dragons crimson scales were scorched black and cracked and shattered over most of his chest and torso, his left fore arm hung limply at his side as he stomped out of the brush looking down at the charged griffon corpse.

Scarlet hobbles over, her right leg looking much the same as Silver Claw's arm. Nocturne snorts in annoyance, at least they didn't lose a limb like she did.

-

"Oh waaaaah, by the stars I have never met a bigger complainer than you, even the moon goddess was less of a whiny bitch."  
"Ooooh shit that fight was great.. DO IT AGAIN!"  
"Calm down the both of you. That is one of eight that needed to be dealt with. We are just getting started. Don't worry dear I am sure we can grow that back when the ceremony is preformed. Likely the dragons eye too.  
"not eight"

"Teal has a point, the love cursed pair are not an issue as they are, they are far too weak to be a threat at this juncture."  
"Two of them are locked away as well. Not like that's ever stopped them before though."

"Hmm that leaves three, of course they will cause the most problems. Though if we play this right we can have all of them subdued or cleared before the time comes."  
"waiting is a pain"

-

Nocturne groans her horn glowing softly as she uses the tiny bit of healing magic she knew to close the gaping wounds on her back.

"So what now?" winces Scarlet.

"Same plan as before, find some place to stay out of sight until the others return." Nocturne sighs looking up as a cry of some sort sounds from a section of brush at the end of the clearing.  
"What is that?"

"Looks like a hole in the ground." snorts Silver Claw his one eye going wide as a veritable flood of Pink ponies rush out of the hole carrying rocks , sticks or rather vicious looking party favors as they rush towards the group screaming something about Fred.

"What the buck?" Scarlet mutters before the tide of ponies swarms over them.

================================================

"And into her own reflection she stared, yearning for one whose reflection she shared, and solemnly sweared not to be scared, at the prospect of being doubly mared!" the group of flat haired pinkie pies state stepping towards the pool , prompting another group to step out of the pool and race upwards and out the hole towards the fray.

"And into her own reflection she stared, yearning for one whose reflection she shared, and solemnly sweared not to be scared, at the prospect of being doubly mared!" Pinkie Pie shouts creating another group as tears ran down her face.

"And into her own reflection she stared, yearning for one whose reflection she shared, and solemnly sweared not to be scared, at the prospect of being doubly mared!" the group shouts again triggering the magic effect, none of them noticing the water got lower with every batch of Pinkie's coming out of it .

========================================

Scarlet yelps doing her best to dodge the uncoordinated attacks of the gaggle of pink ponies, for every one her dagger hits and pops into a puddle of water, five more seemed to take it's place. They seemed to be rushing from the trees now some carrying real weapons or other objects from town.

Nocturne was firing off spells destroying them just as fast, though she was clearly tiring and even Silver Claw seemed to have trouble with the swarm of pink ponies.

A blast of fire cleared a line of them though more rushed from the hole pouring up from the depths like ants from a disturbed nest.

Nocturne cast a shield spell and hid inside the dome, though the constant pounding of the pink hooved attackers was forming cracks in the magic and it was taking all she had to simply remain conscious after all the blood she lost. Scarlet was faring much worse, as she was currently hiding in a tree, the Pinkie swarm was scrambling up the sides and piling atop of one another to get at her. Even Silver Claw was quickly over whelmed. The rumbling echos of explosions from the mass of cannons that were firing everything from pastries to rocks while not hurting him unduly were causing him issue as he did his best to protect his remaining eye from the flying debris.

"ENOUGH!" Silver Claw roars firing a gout of flame at his feet and clearing a circle around him He rushes towards Nocturne scooping up the alicorn shield and all. His tail whips popping another swath of Pie clones and turning them to puddles. Another blast cleared a path to Scarlet who hopped out of the tree onto the dragons back still launching daggers as best she could.

The dragon ignores the cannon shots and launches into the air carrying the two. Scarlet looks over at the hole seeing no more of the ponies coming out of it. Silver Claw curses as a number of the Pinkies where starting to follow them into the air carried aloft by balloons or strange contraptions.

"The power of the Element of Laughter is much greater than your report Scarlet" Nocturne winces.

"Which fits her perfectly because if we hadn't already gotten out flanks kicked this shit would be a joke." Scarlet snaps back.

"I suggest you do something Nocturne as I do not have the energy to play keep away with these things all day." Silver Claw snarls.

"Getting lazy on us dragon?" Scarlet quips.

"Unlike you I have not had the chance to simply lounge around for the past two days." Silver Claw snaps back glancing down as Nocturne's horn glows.

"Take us to the new location Silver Claw, I will deal with this, but I will require sleep." Nocturne mutters." Fly high!"

A ball of white light leaves the alicorn's horn and falls down ward as if a drop of water. The dark alicorn collapses in the dragon claw and Silver Claw's wings flap franticly sending his mass higher into the air.

====================================================

"NononoNONONO!" Pinkie Pie screams out her hooves slamming down splashing muck and mud about as she tries to summon more clones from the soft sand at the bottom of the mirror pond. " That can't be it! They're still out there!" Pinkie screams out to the empty cavern.

==================================================

"Boss wake the hell up already." Bleu curses her wing slapping the crap out of the gray unicorns face.

"I'm awake..."mutters Jer'rahd.

"What?"

"I AM AWAKE!" shouts Jer'rahd as Bleu smacks him a few more times to be sure.

Jer'rahd growls pushing himself to his hooves looking around at the others then up at the purple serpent who was partially hiding behind a tree having finally recognized the 'drunkard'.

"What's going on? What happened?" the gray unicorn curses.

"Talon threw you into a underground river after Twilight was knocked out and we all washed up in Seamore's house..." Starfall starts.

"Excuse me miss but I go by Steven now,... Steven Magnet." the serpent points out.

Starfall, Bleu and Jer'rahd both glare at him and he shuts up.

"Anyway, We washed up here he had already taken you outside. Twilight woke up screamed and ran into Bleu and knocked herself out again..."Starfall continues.

"There was a snake." Twilight mutters mostly to herself.

Starfall rolls her eyes and presses on. " Any way we have no idea where we are in relation to the castle nor do we know what happened to Talon."

"The under water river does fork in a number of locations before coming back to the surface." Steven points out.

"Great so we don't know if he's still down there or has made it out yet. I'm not going back into that water." shudders Jer'rahd.

"Well I have heard you can call upon the sea ponies when you are in distress..." Steven begins when a glare from all four of them sends him back behind the tree. " Just a suggestion... no need to look at me like that."

"So where do we start boss?" Bleu quips .

A flash of brilliant white light erupts from above the trees in the distance the glow seeming brighter than the sun and was rapidly followed by a roar louder than thunder. It lasted only a few seconds before flashing back out of existence leaving only the echos of the thunder behind reverberating off the cliffs around the river.

"Over there." responds Jer'rahd.

=============================================================

Pinkie Pie staggers out of the cavern, her hooves crunching on the baked dry ground as she looks over the battle field, there was nothing left save a few mangled contraptions and streamers. There were no clone bodies and most of the trees were wilted. There was no fire or anything thrown about, it was just like a flash of heat that evaporated all the water and popped all the clones.

She trots though the mess looking down at the shattered crimson scales and bits of dagger dotting the landscape. A pile of black feathers still mostly attached to a severed wing lay pressed against a tree though it was the mangled body of the griffon that drew her attention.

"Nooo... Fred... I'm sorry I couldn't do anything..." Pinkie whimpers. Her ears perk up at the sound of galloping and the flap of wings behind her.

She turns suddenly as a blue dragon lands in the clearing along with a gray pegasus, two unicorns and a sea serpent push through the trees behind them.

"Pinkie Pie?" Twilight questions cautiously walking over to her though Jer'rahd stops her walking up himself and tapping the sobbing pink pony on the head with the edge of the Waning Moon.

Twilight glares at him though he doesn't seem to notice as he looks over Talon's corpse with a wince.

"Pinkie what happened here?" Twilight begins suddenly glomped by the sobbing pony.

"They killed him.. I tried to help but they killed Fred..." Pinkie bawls.

"Who did? Who killed him?" Jer'rahd questions.

"Judging from the scales and the daggers I would say Scarlet and Silver Claw. Though if that wing is any indication Nocturne was here too." Starfall comments and Pinkie nods.

"Silver Claw? Silver Claw is still alive!? SCALE YOU BITCH WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT?" screams out Steven glaring down at the Bleu dragonling who simply shrugs.

"Guard Business, didn't think you'd still be pissed after all this time any way." Bleu mutters.

"Like you're not still pissed about Platinum?" Seymore quips." I bet some one brings her up in the wrong light and your ready to murder them still."

"What of it snake..." Bleu turns her head looking up at the serpent completely unimpressed with his anger." It's not like you were ever any kind of fighter. He just helped kill a god. There's next to nothing you could do against him if you wanted revenge any way. Just accept that he's going to pay for every thing he's done and leave it at that."

The pair might have continued bickering if Pinkie Pie had not screamed out again falling away from Twilight and grabbing her rear hoof.

"Pinkie, what...?" Twilight starts to ask."

"ITCHY HOOF, I STILL HAVE AN ITCHY HOOF, WHY WON'T IT STOP!" the pink pony screams.


	16. you left me in the dark

Stories in Stone

Memories of Twilight

By TDR

"...you left me in the dark..."

"So that's what I missed huh? How exciting." grumbles Rhede looking out the window of the hospital room his leg bound up and raised off the ground,wrapped in a light blue cast.

"Pretty much, We gathered up the scales, the dagger bits, and the wing to see if Sparkle could scry on them to find out anything we might have missed." Starfall responds idly wiping down one of her crystalline swords with a rag as the pair wait for Rhede's discharge paper work.

" All this shit in a day and a half. Jer, tell Dusty?"

"Talon's daughter? Yeah she took it about as well as expected. Blamed Jer'rahd for letting her father get killed yesterday, today it's a different story."

"Hmmm?"

"She was supposed to go back with the body to take care of what ever business needs to be taken care of with the griffons when one of their leaders dies. Evidently she's his only child hatched right now so responsibility falls to her to take care of everything. A adviser is currently running that portion of the kingdom though he was not meant to rule for long."

"If she doesn't go back to claim the spot he left it is likely one of the other griffon gods will make a play for the territory. She has the right of succession until a new god is born in that territory. What changed her mind?"

"Turns out last thing Talon said to her was that he was pleased she had not failed out of the training yet. Or something like that according to Jer'rahd. In any event she's not leaving until shes done with it. On top of all that, Jer'rahd's actually offered his aid if she needs it to secure her fathers land when she's done."

"Bet he feels he owns Talon or Dusty something for the gods death. Geez for a pony with a death wish he sure is doing his best to prolong his life."

"Bleu figures he is trying to make sure everything is perfect for everyone before he dies. He's tried to get Bleu to take over a dean spot in that music school, and I swear he and Bleu are feeding one of the soldiers information on me."

"Information?"

"Never mind, just don't be surprised if he tries to patch up the issues with you and Velkorn some time soon."

"What issues, We don't have any issues."

"Please, don't even try that with me Pelt. She spent all the years we've known her just shy of trying to reverse mount you. Now she can't even look at you without a scowl."

"Good, that means she is finally getting the hints I've been giving her."

"This crap again?"

"Yes, this crap again, Jer's not the only one expecting to die young, I just don't plan to take myself out like he does. Any way can we get back to business or do you want to poke at my love life some more, don't answer that. What about the troops we are training? With the way of things Jer's got two more weeks of the basic before he either goes hardcore or leaves off. The group of them will be better for it no matter which he picks."

"He's going the full two weeks, plus the advanced, this incident has proven that he can't be every where and the crap with Miss Pie proves that even if he was, it would not be enough. So he plans to make sure that every pony can take care of themselves if one of us is not there."

"That might delay our hunting them down."

"You are injured, Pie's a mental wreck right now, and Sparkle's in a mood. Besides with what Miss Pie described as having happened those three will be out of commission for a long while."

"That still leaves Claymore,Bloodtail, and Wind Razor running about. Anything else I should know about?"

"Yep, four other things."Starfall quips.

"Okay spill it." Rhede sighs.

"Celestia wants the lot of us to come to Canterlot as soon as we can."

"I expected as much after all this."

"Jer'rahd confirmed that there are four voices now when he hears the books and Nocturne heard them as well."

"We already knew that they had four, though I thought Jer and Luna didn't hear the voices til after the ceremony?"

"Jer'rahd was confused by that as well. Any way we're getting a sixth party member courtesy of Princess Luna."

"That Mare -Do -Well again?"

"Yep."

"Does she really think we don't know who she really is?" Rhede chuckles.

"Jer'rahd and Twilight don't seem to know."

"Yeah, well both of them are idiots. Some time I think I could just wear a pair of glasses and Jer wouldn't recognize me."

"He's not that bad... you would need to put a little s curl in your mane over your fore head as well to fool him."

"Heh, I'll keep that in mind. What's the last thing?"

"Canterlot was attacked last night."

"What, AGAIN?"

"Ummm, excuse me, ... ummm Miss Bleu..."

Bleu lifts her head looking around curiously for the source of the really soft voice. A loud yeep as she moved made the dragonling even more curious, though the currently pony sized blue dragon was still having issue finding the source.

The troops were preparing to head back to the training facility today and due to Rhede, being in the hospital still and Velkorn and Starfall making themselves scarce Jer'rahd had asked her to gather some supplies from the town to bring back.

Not the brightest idea he had, though Bleu decided not to take advantage of it by ordering everything on Sugar Cube Corners menu and marking it as supplies. Boss was in a bad enough mood as it was and crates full of cupcakes instead of grain and oat bars would not help.

She lifts her head up looking around again finally spotting a pink tail poking out from under a few sacks of trail feed.

"Ummmm hello?" Bleu questions."It's Fluttershy right?"

"Oh yes, that;s right." Fluttershy whispers." Umm would you mind helping me with a teensy tiny little thing... thatisifyoudon'tmindorarenottobusydoinganythingels eintheworldrightnowsoidon'thavetodothis."

"Ummmm" Bleu blinks tilting her head wondering how the pony managed to hide under the grain sacks. " I guess I can... what was it you needed? If it's hiding lessons just remember to tuck in your tail..."

"Oh no that's not it...thank you though." Fluttersack responds." It's just that Zecora seems to think you might be able to help me... ummm not be..."

"Not be...?"

"Errr not be scared of dragons... at least not as bad as I am..."

Bleu stares at the tail confused.

"She want's me to help you not be scared of dragons...? Does this Zecora even know me?"

===============================================

"You should stay in the training outpost for a while Sparkle. I can drill the troops and give you some training as well." Jer'rahd states watching the purple unicorn go over some books.

"Yes ,because your skills were so helpful last time."Twilight snarks.

"Least, I didn't get knocked out because I ran head long into Bleu."Jer'rahd growls going on the defensive already.

"No, you just freaked out when you hit the water and cost us time we didn't have looking for you instead of Talon."

"You know why I have issues with water and I never told you to look for me, besides you were out cold until right before you found me any way."

"And what exactly do you think you could teach me?"

"How to use that oversized belt buckle you've yet to even draw from your side for one. Maybe not enough to make you a swords pony, but at least enough that you don't cut off your own legs and maybe use some of the star metal's properties."

"I don't need your help to learn that. I've read a number of books on sword play."

"Books are no substitute for training. How many of your spells have you cast properly without practice?" Jer'rahd responds looking over the book shelf.

"None of your concern." Twilight mutters. "It is not as if you knowing how to use your sword has done anything constructive!"

"Swords are not supposed to be constructive. They either prevent a life from ending or take one." Jer'rahd exhales loudly. "Stop trying to blame me for Talon's death Sparkle. You are just as much at fault as I am..."

"Bull shit. I had no control over what happened!"

"You think I did? We lost a powerful ally and got nothing in return except some information that Rhede already figured out. Canterlot was attacked, the enemy have four very potent artifacts and are seeking the other two of the set, we have two elder gods running about some where and who knows when they will show up again. Any advantage that we can get at this point , no matter how small, we need. Because if this is war then we are already losing it."

Twilight lifts her head up from the book glaring at the gray unicorn.

"I don't give a crap if you like me Sparkle, but I am offering to train you in something that might let you live a little longer when everything finally comes to a head."

"Good because I don't like you. I am really starting to think it was a mistake to free you, as you have not managed to do anything you were supposed to. One of my friends is a complete wreck right now and the griffon god that supported Princess Celestia the most is dead. The other gods might very well take this opportunity to try and rekindle old territory disputes. King Talon's death has far more consequences than just losing a powerful ally."

"So we fix it."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"You're smart, you'll think of something."

"THAT IS NOT A HUGE HELP KAISUR!

"I'm a warrior not a diplomat. Give me a target and I will take it, destroy it, or defend it as need be. You claimed once to know all about us. You are doing a piss poor job of proving that statement, we haven't changed much since two weeks ago."

"You were a rock two weeks ago." Twilight snaps.

"No. Two weeks ago I chose to save a nation rather than a mare I was in love with, and still am. Two weeks ago my best friend was disowned from his family and fought his brothers for what he thought was the right choice. Two weeks ago another friend was attacked by her own daughter who up til that point had been missing and thought dead. Two weeks ago Bleu watched her grandmother die so that she could live. Two weeks ago Velkorn gave up a kingdom to follow her friends and a stallion who had spurned her love since she knew him. Two weeks ago we went through hell trying to save a friend and failed. Don't tell me we have not done anything Sparkle."

"Two weeks ago my biggest concern was my mother harassing me about settling down to start a family like my brother."Twilight mutters.

"And now, you have had a taste of what we live instead of just reading about it or watching it from afar. It's not something that you can try an ignore or pretend it's all a dream now. You have a good picture of what could happen if those six succeed." Jer'rahd grumbles as Twilight sighs flipping closed the book she was reading.

"You may know about this era and you may think you know about us Sparkle, but the five of us know war. And war, war never changes."

==============================================================

The fire crackles in the fireplace, lighting the study partially with a golden flickering glow. Before the fireplace rested a pair of plush high backed chairs facing the fire. Book cases, antique furnishings and various trophies, both hunting an academically unusual covered any free wall space that the room might have possessed. A single mahogany door was set into the wall across from the fireplace. The wall to the left of that door had a pair of glass paneled double doors that opened out onto a small balcony that over looked Canterlot. The night time view was stunning, though the occupant of the chair paid it no mind staring instead into the magically fueled fire light. The soft glow of blue magic grips a crystal bottle of wine pouring the contents into a gilded wine glass on the table before it is set down and the glass is raised instead.

A soft creek sounds in the other wise quiet room as one of the balcony doors eases open.

"You're late." states the voice from the chair unconcerned.

"Shit happens." grumbles a shadowy form as it moves into the room, clearly hobbling.

"What happened?"

"We got our asses kicked..." Scarlet curses hobbling closer to the fireplace her fore leg in a hastily set up sling. " But Lord Talon is dead."

"Well that's something, though Celestia is still alive, your bomb did not even phase her. The entire city has gone on high alert since that explosion yesterday."

"That bomb wasn't meant to kill her. It was meant to take out any Element Bearers that went to recover the artifacts." Scarlet curses ,sitting down in the empty chair panting softly at the effort to move.

"She was the only one there aside from some Guards and she managed to save them too. Brought the building down I suppose."

"Didn't you have some items stored there as well?"

"A great many nobles did, the treasury was more like a museum than a vault any way. Everything lost is easily replaceable if I cared to do so. Like the others I plan to make a big fuss then do nothing about it."

"Then what is the problem?"

The figure rises from the chair trotting towards Scarlet looking her over her the fire behind him obscuring the unicorns features in shadow.

"I told you I wanted the element Bearers alive... the unicorns at least. Sparkle would be useful for strengthening the family line and Rarity is a perfect trophy mare. Both are renowned enough that my station would be elevated by association."

"Ugh.. your as bad as Claymore."

"You mean the misogynistic? No I simply have certain tastes and plans for the future. If you accomplish what you claim to be doing I won't have need of either of them. But until you succeed in those goals I wish to keep all my options open." The figure regards the injured mare. "So why have you come this time?"

"I am in need of a place to lay low for a time. With my injury I do not trust any of the others I associate with to not attempt my removal, particularly Claymore and the zebra."

"And you trust me enough not to do the same?"

Scarlet smirks. " If anything happens to me you lose out big time. You could turn me over to the Guard and gain a bit of renown for it, but that wouldn't last long. What you want can only be gained by working with me, so I'm safer here than any where else right now."

"And under their very noses too. I hate how astute you are given the situation, but you are correct. Your group's goals do coincide with my own agenda enough for us to work together. So long as Celestia is removed and I have a place in the new order, our agreement stands."

"So glad you see things my way."

"Do not misinterpret my agreement as an act of compliance with your goals. If I do not get what I want I have no qualms turning on you and while I have no doubt there are others more skilled than I intent on your end, I would have little trouble in destroying the lot of you if I chose. You know I am quite capable of making it happen. Whether you achieve your fabled divinity or not."

"I expected no less from you." Scarlet smirks." I always have had an eye for the ambitious."

"Flattery will get you nothing with me, I have mares far more attractive than you praising me daily. The only thing you have that I care about is what your group intends. Now then I suggest you pick an appropriate one of your disguises to use for when a doctor arrives. I suppose we can come up with some sort of cover story. Ditzy model fell down some stairs or something. I do normally tend to have a preference for the 'as stupid as they are pretty' type."

"No, not this time."

"Oh? I'm no doctor, but with your leg like that you will not be doing much."

"Oh I want it treated, but you said once before that you had a doctor who could fix the burns with magic or what not didn't you?"

"I do, though he does not come cheaply. Nor will it be a swift process."

Scarlet nods to her foreleg. " I will not be doing much for some time any way. So long as he can fix my leg as well, price is not a concern as I can give you directions to another cache of the Order's."

"Another one? The contents of that first one was more than Manehatten pays in taxes a year."

"Don't get your hopes up. This one is not as big and is a bit harder to get to, but it is still simply sitting there for the taking. After a thousand years I expected more of the safe houses to be found, but only a few have been."

"So be it. I will make arraignments, you still need to change yourself to something else for a time so no one sees you with me. There are a number of posters with your likeness about."

Scarlet smirks closing a gold bracelet around her leg. Her coat rapidly flashes to white, her already lithe form seemingly accentuated by the color. Her mane and tail fluff, curling themselves as they rapidly change to a pale pink,with a even lighter pink stripe. Her cutie mark changes just as quickly as her coat ,looking like a small grouping of fancy arrow heads of gold and bronze. A ivory horn sprouts from her temple to complete the illusion, though her foreleg was still clearly injured.

"Hmm I did not expect that. Are you sure copying another mare is the best idea?" the stallion asks.

"Considering that there is no real Fleur de Lis, I think I will do fine." Scarlet winces.

"I see. Might I compliment you on your lovely singing voice then." the stallion grins.

"Just get the damned doctor."

==========================================================

"Not sure how much more of this shit I can take." snarls Wind Razor. Her forepaws pressing harder to the side of her head to drown out the screams and the yelling coming from the far side of the abandoned building.

["We were lucky that he found this building. If we need to put up with his pet training as well, so be it. I do not wish to be wandering around in the dark in this weather."] Bloodtail gestures to the gaping hole in the wall and the pouring rain outside that did nothing to drown out another of the mares cries nor the slap of hoof against flesh that silenced it.

"Did you need to give him that damn potion? Better we just kill her and leave the body to rot than deal with all the complications toting a prisoner around has."

["It is a long trip and she keeps him out of my mane. I am more than willing to mix something that deadens her magic if it means I do not have to listen to the bastard."] Bloodtail mutters. ["Pity your kind have no way of using cork earplugs. Though perhaps you should wrap a rag a few times around your head that may deaden the mare enough for you to sleep."]

"I'd rather wrap it around Claymores neck. Why the heck do we even keep him around?"

["Nocturne believes he has his uses. I am slowly starting to feel the same. He is almost as good a tracker as you and he is a well trained fighter that is almost as strong as a dragon. You are skilled in combat, though you are a harrier type while he is the type to take the brunt and continue to dish it out."]

"A meat shield."

["If you wish to put it simply yes."] Bloodtail responds poking the small fire.

"That doesn't make me like him any more."

["You are female. The hate of ones like him likely comes naturally. No matter, you asked what I knew about Nocturne's plans before?"]

"Pretty much. I get the jyst of it, but I don't trust her."

["None of us do, though I am surprised you trust me to risk asking about her."]

"I don't, but our personal goals are so far apart that we won't even get in each others way if we did decide to split. So if shit goes down that doesn't work for us we can team up for a bit then go our separate ways with no issue."

["Pragmatic."]

"I'm a mercenary, it's in my nature."

["Valid point. Nocturne is rather hesitant to let any one else see the books even after all of us risked ourselves to recover them from Tartarus, then from Crystal Empire and the Changeling Hive. Thankfully I managed to skim through them while she was unconscious and picked up a few things."]

"Find anything exciting?"Wind Razor questions turning her head to start to preen her wings.

["Quite a bit."] Bloodtail responds setting a kettle over the fire.["The ceremony she speaks of exists and there are several locations that it can be preformed at for maximum benefit to us. The ritual can be preformed any where in truth, but the books indicate that a more favorable and more powerful result will need one of the sites."]

"She had me scout out on of those in the badlands, just looks like some ruins. Crawling with trolls too."

["Trolls are failed users of the ritual. Well that is how they are created . The beasts can breed true once they are made."]

"Wait? The ritual makes trolls?"

["If one is not properly prepared yes."]

"How the fuck do we get properly prepared to become gods?"

["The Elements of Harmony."]

"That jewelry Scarlet brought back?"

["Indeed, each book outlines how the preform the ceremony. Each also adds more to the complete picture for a proper ceremony. The Gray Grimiore tells of the ritual sites. The Red Tome does not mention the sites though it explains how others aside from the ritual caster can be granted godlike power as well. The Silver Script explains how to preform the ritual without the material components. And finally the Teal Text explains that the Elements of Harmony are needed to prevent becoming a troll from the ritual rather than a god."] Blood tail pulls the tea kettle from the fire filling a mug and dropping a small bag into it. [" So long as one has the Elements any of these will make one a god, though all of them will make a stronger god. Luna and Kaisur, according to the book, knew about the ritual site and Luna at least knew about the effects the ritual could have on others. They seemed to have lucked out on the fact they were Element Bearers. Nocturne wants all of the books so that she might use their power to the fullest and become a true god."]

"So how the heck does some fancy jewelry stop trollification?"

["It was not very clear and I had limited time. Something about they act as filters for the amount of power being channeled and block that which would corrupt mortal. Though it did reveal the location of the fifth book. Just as the others revealed the locations of the next one in line."]

"Always questioned that, why didn't we find a book that told the location of one we already found. And how the heck did something locked in the Crystal empire for nearly two thousand years ago know where something was in a freaking changeling's horde?"

["Silver Claw claims to have heard tales that the books are alive and will speak with those who utilize them."]

"Sounds far fetched."

["And yet we have already seen stranger with what Kaisur turned into and with Discordian powers. Magic seems to not care about what we find to be strange."]

==================================================

"Ye want me tah do wat now yah pudgy lass?" Brier Rose shouts out pointing a hoof at Princess Celestia from the other end of the dining table.

Celestia winces, sending a loaf of bread zipping across the table to shove into the crystal ponies mouth.

"The insults are bad enough, though if you plan to join me for breakfast you are going to at least pick whether you are going to eat or talk, not try and do both at once. Besides a friend of mine was killed yesterday and I am not in the mode for your antics Rose." Celestia tries her best not to smile as the Crystal pony chokes on the bread flailing about til he finally manages to get it free.

"Yah invited me tah this little meal. And it's nearly dinner, not breakfast yah lazy bint!" Rose snaps back.

"Well it was a rather long day yesterday. I had far too much happening to properly sleep."

" Heard about that, heck ah felt it too. Not a bad bit of work ye protecting tha guards, but that ain't gonna stop mai being ticked at yah fer all tha years yah left us in limbo."Briar comments taking a bite of the bread he was choked with and swallowing it. " So who da yah think did it? Ah figure one of tah ones yer looking fer right now?"

"That is indeed likely the case, that is also what I will need your help for."

"Flattered that yah think ah'd be able tah track um down , but ah got nah clue about this new age yet, and ah ain't as young as ah used tah be."

" You are barely in your mid forties, so sorry if I do not believe that nonsense about you being too old. I had no intentions of sending you after them anyway, there is already a team in the process of doing that."

"Then what the heck did yah need me fer. Finally planning on telling me who that mysterious descendant is that freaked yah tha buck out ?"

"Indeed. I plan to send you to meet him, in the morning in fact. You will be assisting him in the training of his Guard regiment and adding your own training to his. That should increase the skill of the recruits that are there even further... or kill them... one of those."

Briar looks at Celestia skeptically. "Alright, whats tha catch lass, cause yah ain't hiding that grin very well."

Once spotted Celestia could not help but let her smile spread wider. " As much as I should not be enjoying this, there is no catch for you. You will be meeting Major Kaisur tomorrow. For the time being I am placing you in the rank of Major. You will be answerable to the Guard Captains in that position, though I under stand you already consider Shining Armor a Prince?"

"Nat a good one, but ah' was working on 'im afore ah left tha empire. He'll do till we get some pony with some stones, or failing that till ah ken shape him up properly." Briar levels the half eaten bread at Celestia. " So if'n we're both majors, whose in charge of tha training?"

Celestia's grin grows wider.

"I am sure you two will sort that out with no trouble."

Briar narrows his eyes looking at the Princess as if wondering what she was trying to pull.  
"Alright but ah got a condition for ye."

Celestia's ears flatten, oh how she missed the days when she could tell a pony to do something and they fell over themselves bowing and scraping to do so. Granted it was a nice change of pace to have some one to get into an argument with, particularly since Luna had become so docile as of late, but that was not the point now.

"And what is that Major Rose?"

The crystal pony grins wide." If'n ah'm gonna be training, ah need a hat."

The clack of the train cars along the track was the only sound she had heard for the last hour. Rarity was rather worried about that fact, though by the same token it was understandable.

Rhede was sleeping off his medication in the bunk car, having not technically even been released from the hospital yet. That he could even walk \considering what happened to him was a surprise to her.

Starfall was hanging out a window near the back of the train being rather visibly sick. For a pegasus who could do what she did in the air it was a wonder that she could be laid low by a simple train ride to Canterlot.

Bleu and Fluttershy were in another car speaking with some of the half dragon troops that were also aboard the train. Jer'rahd let the whole group ride, evidently planned to have the train stopped to let them out near the barreks. She was half tempted to go and find that Lion Heart stallion and have a word with him. He would be the perfect model for her if she began making stallions clothing. Big Mac was a dear, but there were only so many things that would go well with his red coat. Black fur however, everything went with. It didn't hurt that he had the whole tall dark and handsome bit down pat, though the scales were a bit distracting, perhaps she could come up with something to hide or take attention from them? Well she would look into that later, she didn't mind them , but one had to consider the customer base. Half dragons were rarely well received.

Pinkie Pie and Dusty were in the car along with Lord Talon's body. It unnerved her to see her friend like this, though there was really nothing that she could think of to comfort the pink pony. Rarity was not even sure why Pinkie Pie was so distraught over some one she only met once dying.

Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, and Velkorn were in the same car as she was, though aside from a bit of small talk, it had been just the noise of the trains movements the entire trip so far. Though Apple Jack did look like she wanted to ask the zebra something. Velkorn however seemed to be doing her best to not glare at Rainbow Dash who was giving her best, 'I don't give a crap what you say.' look back in response. Best not to bother them and accidentally start something.

Jer'rahd and Twilight had cleared a car near the back and were evidently doing some sort of training, he offered the same sort of training to Rarity though she had declined. She expected that anything the gray unicorn was going to teach had to do with building muscle.

While having some clearly defined muscles was never a bad thing, Rarity was quite content with her delicate form. Twilight might be able to use a little more bulk however, nothing but reading and spells clearly could not be good for her in the long run.

====================================================

"GAHHH!" Twilight screams out clutching her head as the Brilliant dawn falls with a clatter to the floor of the train car.

"I told you it would hurt. It took me a few months of doing that to be able to stand it. Took me even longer just to be able to pick the stupid dagger up the first time." Jer'rahd states as Twilight whimpers.  
"On the plus side you can already Carry the blade about with ease so there's no need to work on that. Now try it again."

The purple unicorn curses lightly standing back up and forming a shield. She slowly lifts the Brilliant Dawn up again and steels herself as she jabs the blade into the shield with much the same result. The sword clangs to the ground again

"Buck it I cannot do this."

"Take a break .You already are doing it for the most part Sparkle. Though it will take time, are you instantly good with a spell the moment you learn it?"

Twilight exhales deeply. "No but..."

"Put it this way as well, you can hold a star metal blade with your magic and still cast spells. A weapon made out of a metal that negates or dulls magic around it. There are only four spell wielders I have ever known who can do that with this metal. Me, Princess Luna, you, and Cyan Sparkle, I am assuming you are descended from him?"

"That's what Celestia said. She has books of important family lines tucked away in the library. Not a direct line like Dash is to Starfall, but close enough. And there's six then."

"Six?"

"Who can use a star metal weapon with magic. My brother had this sword before me and Princess Celestia helped the blue dragon goddess's consort, Rahs, make this blade to counter yours. I am fairly certain she can wield it."

"Your brother I can believe, but until that mare shows me she can do more that imprison ponies and whine, I won't believe she can do anything combat oriented."

"What about when she went after Discord?"

"Not that I would call Princess Luna a liar, but I don't believe that happened the way she said."

"Gahh what is your problem with Princess Celestia? Everything you do seems to be designed to antagonize her or torment her. Why?"

"You read my story, you tell me."

"There is no clear information on that, just a gradual dislike that went into hatred. You started out revering her as much as Princess Luna."

He trots over to his bag pulling out a new book and tossing it to her with his magic.

Twilight catches it and flips it open. The only thing in the entire book was Lord Talon's name, his homeland of Winterfall Aerie, and the date of his death.

"What the heck is this?"

"You watched my story, you should have seen me fill out books like that before."

Twilight considers remembering one of the books she found before Celestia sent her the scrying spell and the Waning Moon.

"You're making another list of those that died under your command?"

"I never stopped making the old one. I spent perhaps the last day before I was turned to stone filling out a list of all those of the Lunar Republic who died before I defected, or because of it. That alone filled a book."

"What does this have to do with Celestia?"

"All those names, all those deaths could have easily been prevented if Celestia got off her flank and did something directly instead of delegating it to others. The First Dragon War, she let the enemy come to her in Canterlot and simply trapped him. The war of the north with the Griffons If she had gone up there and dealt with it no one would have died, including my father and Starfall's husband. The Bone Hound incursion, The war of the Zebra Lands, the Second Dragon War, even the War of Night. If she had actually lead as she is supposed to instead of getting others to do it for her there would not be a damned name in any of those lists I have made, let alone seven books worth, and that's just the ones lost under my command."

"She could have been killed, star metal was running rampant back in that time."

"A leader who is not willing to face death and the results of their own decisions has no right to allow others to do it for her. It is one of the reasons I lead from the front of every battle."

"You didn't have a country to run that would allow you to get away to do something like that. What would Equestria have done if she died?"

"Moved on, new gods would have been born if she failed just like in every other race. If she is too damned scared to do what is needed to save her subjects on her own than she should not be delegating them."

"That is not a fair assumption of her and you know it."

"You asked what my problem was with her Sparkle and I told you. Fair or not that is my view of things. The only time I have ever seen her do anything, was when we imprisoned Luna and when we fought in the garden, and even then all she did was let ponies die while she tried to contain the escapees."

She is supposed to be the Goddess of Peace as well as the Sun."

"And Luna is the Goddess of War. I am aware of this Sparkle, but she strives for the impossible when every one told her it could not be done and failed. That is the definition of stupidity to keep doing the same thing and expecting it to change. What was it that finally achieved peace Sparkle? What fended off war and conflict for you corn fed ponies for the past thousand years? It sure as buck was not skilled negotiation or a 'can't we all just get along' tree hugging crap. It was a war and a display of power that scared every other nation into actually listening to what she had to say. A false knowledge that she had the power to defeat the monsters that every nation feared and none could touch. They feared the power that beat Nightmare Moon and her generals, not her skills at politics." Jer'rahd rants glaring at Twilight the red light in his eye flickering brightly. Though the light slowly fades as he collects himself.

"Sorry."

"I didn't expect that."

" You asked why I treat her like shit and there's your answer. Because I think she deserves it."  
"I still say you are wrong."

"When she proves it to me that she had a damned good reason for letting all those ponies die in her name then I might stop, but not until then. That's enough of a rest, pick up the sword and let's start again."

=======================================================

Spike looks up at the massive red dragon sprawled out on the cavern floor, cursing quite loudly to itself.

"Bad time of it I gather?" Spike quips looking up from the book on the table before him.

"I do not need your mindless prattle added to what I already endured." Silver Claw growls.

Spike shrugs. " You look like you got in a fight and lost, have a falling out with your friends?"

"It is none of your concern whelp." Silver Claw growls pushing himself back up to a sitting position. Nocturne was in a secure location tending her own wounds and he had come back here to rest and keep an eye on the whelps progress. " I am more concerned with how far along in your studies you are."

"I finished the language book yesterday. Sort of helpful, but so far nothing I have read was written in draconic so there was not much point of it."

"Nothing... ? All of it is written in draconic." Silver Claw turns his head looking down at the dragonling at the table with his one good eye, noting a large pile of pony sized books next to him.

"Where did you get those?"

"I found a pile of them in a closet over next to the book shelves. I was looking for a book on who Cindervale traded with primarily and who they were allied with and I stumbled across it as well as a few other books of interest."

"Impossible there were no closets or pony books here..." Silver Claw looks down at Spike before picking up one of the dragon books and flipping through the pages his eye narrowing. The book was written in pony. He checked another one then another, they were all written in pony, NONE of them should have been in anything but draconic, and they were all in pony.

He stretched out yanking a book from the shelf looking it over. An old legend about how a pony god was able to turn anything he touched to gold. A classic fable on the perils of wishes written in Draconic. He pushes aside the books on the table setting it before the small dragon who looked up at him with a bit of annoyance and fear.

"Read this."

Spike looks it over flipping a page or two. "What does a old fable about Prince Midas have to do with anything?"

Silver Claw snatches the book back up to look, it was now written in pony. This was... interesting. He drops the book to the side looking over the books on the shelf and smiles slightly as he caught on to what was happening though he needed to be sure.

"Whelpling, find me a book on the Love Cursed Queen."

"Who?"

"Queen Chrysalis."

"Oh... I think I saw one around here, though why can't you get it your self?"

"Humor me."

"Fine."

Spike trundles over to the bookshelf as Silver Claw watches him carefully The small dragon moves around the stair case of books and yelps as he trips over the corner of one of the tomes sending the whole pile down on top of his head. Silver Claw winces and digs him out.

"Gah first time that's happened.." Spike curses holding a pony sized book in one hand and rubbing his head with the other.

"What is that?"

"Huh?" Spike looks down at the book in his hand. "Queen Crystal, a biography..."

Spike opens it up and flips through a few pages. Hey this is just like that book that Twilight found in the Crystal Empire... though a great deal more in depth... It's about Chrysalis before she became the changeling queen..."

Silver Claw smiles wide , his fangs being bared making the little dragonling even more nervous.

"What... why are you smiling?"

"Wisp Wing... your ability is the same as hers...incredible. I was unaware I could be this fortunate."

"What are you talking about?"

Nothing that should concern you whelping though suffice to say I have been proven correct in believing you were a god."

"Well that makes one of us."

Silver Claw smiles, Wisp Wing was a god of information. It was said there was nothing written or drawn that she could not find and view no matter where she was. There were no pony sized books in this library, and no tome in this place contained any information on the Love Cursed Queen, she was considered part of pony history, not dragon, and there were certainly no books ever written about her that would be here.

"So here's something I found out.." Spike states disrupting the larger dragons train of thought.

"What is that?"

"We could contact a few of the other races and get support for the rebuilding of the dragon empire without involving Canterlot at all. The Diamond Dogs and several Griffon gods supported the Empire. Since it's destruction most of them have been on the down swing. A bit of negotiation could have some of the smaller factions supporting the rebuild as well, like the Harpies, the Minotaur and the Rams, all of them suffered a great deal because of Cindervale's fall. Heck I bet there's even a few tribes of orcs running about that would be willing to help. With that much support Equestria couldn't touch the rebuilding effort. And all of those races would benefit from the Dragon Empires return."

Silver Claw raises a brow. This whelping was faster on the uptake that he was expecting, still it was not really a surprise considering what god power he had.

"That is not a bad suggestion. The only issue is right now there is no set guarantee it would work. Our race has become barbaric nomads. It would take a massive show of power to cow them into following a ruler enough to rebuild. It is not something either of us are currently capable of. Cindervale only existed because all of the dragon gods agreed it was the best for the race. The other gods that exist now would likely not even part with a single gem from their horde to help. When one fears nothing one does not see the reason to join together to be stronger. Not to mention the races that help us would think we owe them for a long time after wards."

" We would owe them, but we wouldn't need to obey them. And if the dragons did not fear anything, why do they still migrate? All it took to get them to do that was one dragonling not much older than me telling them to." Spike retorts.

"Hmmm. Keep in mind young one that only happened after three of their gods had been killed and our race as a whole was being systematical wiped out by ponies. That is a greater fear than anything we could ever hope to achieve. To that end it is small wonder they still run."

=================================================================

The gathered troops stare dejectedly at Jer'rahd as he got off the train with them along with Bleu.

Most had hoped the situation and summons by the Princess would give them a day or so of rest while their Instructors went to Canterlot.

They clearly did not know Jer'rahd very well.

Dusty also got off the train before it was sent along it's way though her expression was unreadable. It seemed though Breezy had taken it upon himself to keep an eye on her however.

"Alright stow your gear and be back here in ten for today's training. Just because there's crap going don doesn't mean you are going to slack any." Bleu shouts as Jer'rahd trots over to the supply wagons digging through the crates.

The guards scatter as the gray unicorn yanks as large box from the pile with his magic floating it to the center of the field and ripping the top off. Bleu flutters over and takes a look inside the crate curiously.

"So this was the plan boss? Sorta clever...oh right sorry …. any way, you think they are worn out enough?" Bleu questions ignoring the glare the unicorn gave her.

"They got more rest than I wanted them to yesterday. But after all that's happened they should be tired and emotionally worn as well."

"Well some of them are any way. We gonna be alright ignoring Celestia's summons like this?"

"We have a job to do, if it's important Rhede will fill us in." Jer'rahd comments.

"Actually, he vill not have to since I am here to do dhat."states a voice standing right next to the pair.

Jer'rahd and Bleu leap back away from the crate and the scarred zebra mare looking into the chess sets within, a rather large unlit cigar hung from the corner of her mouth. She was dressed in a Royal guard uniform, though it was devoid of any rank. Her dark sandy blond mane and tail were slicked back, leaving her piercing green eyes to look from the crates contents to the pair.

"Chess sets ehh? Planing on teaching dhe basic points of strategy I see. too bad, I had doubts about you though dhe Princess vas quite adamant." The zebra states looking at Bleu curiously." Little one how about helping me out vith a light, jah?"

Bleu stares at the mare curiously as she holds out her cigar.

"Errr I'm not a fire breather.."

"Really, pity dhat, might have been fun having a portable lighter. Ah vell."

"Who the heck are you?"

"Vhat? Feh, she said you had no respect for authority .. then again I am in my sniper check uniform, ah vell, it vill be forgiven just this once. I am Guard Captain Hospice Moskau . You vill call me sir."

"What are you doing here?" Jer'rahd mutters getting a rather angry look from the zebra.

"Dhat is one. I am here to bring the new addition of the troops for you to train. Zhe zebra nation contingent has arrived. There vill be fifteen more to add to your ranks, four of dhem casters." Hospice responds. " It has been a vhile since ve had any decent zebra casters, still much stigma vith them."

"Bullshit, I already have enough crap going on without adding more rookies to this contingent."

"Dhat is two. You are not being given a choice in dhis matter Major. Dhough ve are giving you a new instructor to help vid dhe work. Major Rose shall assist you."

"Forget it. Like any one that limp hooved pasty pale pathetic pony princess provides will be able to show any one how to dig a hole, let alone know which end of the sword is the pointy one. Take the sod back to Celestia and tell her where to stick it." Jer'rahd snarls.

Neither Jer'rahd nor Bleu saw the zebra even move though, Jer'rahd was suddenly slammed into the side of the cart he had gotten the crate from hard enough to splinter the wood. The mare had one hoof pressed against the unicorns chest. Her other hoof was hat his throat sheathed in a metal covering with a steel blade at the end that was pressing into the ponies skin. As far as they could tell she had not been carrying any weapons at all a moment before.

"Dhat is dhree. Allow me to inform you of your situation. You may have been hot shit in dhe past, got away with a number of dhings, but you are in my house now little pony, and you vill follow my orders. Not every one in the Royal Guard is a soft pampered little priss. Dhe ones guarding dhe castle are nobles foals, coddled little dhings. Dhe Princess may not have a standing army , but dhere are some of us who still do dhe dirty work of removing monsters who over step dhere bounds. Most of dhe ones you have in dis little exercise of yours could have gone to my personal division. But dhe Princess said to put dhem here so you can have your little 42nd again, so I did. You are vasting my time and yours vith dhis braggart bullshit. I am your superior officer and so help me if you forget dhat one more time I vill end you faster dhan a fat pony ends a cupcake."

Jer'rahd's eyes widen though he grins baring fangs and pushes up off the cart with his hooves, a unusually crazed look in his eyes. The mare does not move the blade even after the point of it pierces Jer'rahd's neck. Both his eyes starting to glow red.

"Go ahead an do it then. Do every pony a favor and kill another monster... if you can manage it." Jer'rahd growls his blood running down the mares blade. Neither of them so much as flinching from the locked gaze.

"BOSS! Calm the fuck down. HEEL!" Bleu shouts.

Jer'rahd blinks again the glow fading from his eyes as he pulls his head back, unpeirceing his throat from the zebra's blade.

"What...? Right sorry..."

"Jeez... boss what the buck was that?"

"Zhis little pony has a death vish and something in him dhat vants out quite badly." Guard Captain Moskau flicks the blade letting Jer'rahd blood splatter on the ground." If it comes down to it colt I ken very much end you. Ve have been informed of your situation and ve are setting up counter measures. Your group is allowed to head dhis because you know how to train ponies for var. My division knows monsters however Kaisur, Hydra, Leviathan, chimera, demon, and more. Do you really dhink dhat you stopped dhe entire garden from escaping on your own?"

"Does everyone know who the buck I am around here?" Jer'rahd growls receiving another glare from the zebra.

"Only dhe important ones. And you vill address me as a superior officer Kaisur."

"You had a sword in my neck a moment ago and you want me to call you sir?"

"To be honest boss you did that yourself. She just didn't move. Sorta impressive and creepy on both sides of it." Bleu mutters.

"Did you need a doctor dhen?"

Jer'rahd reaches up wiping away the blood on his throat with a hoof, the wound had already healed over.

"No, he won't let me die that easily." Jer'rahd grumbles, a light cough from Bleu makes him glance up to the zebra again. "Errrr, sir."

"Better, dhough you need to work on dhat. I have changed my mind dhough. I vas going to let Nicker handle dhis, but I dhink I shall keep you under my division. You are a crazy, suicidal, and disrespectfully violent , but dhen we are never gonna survive unless ve get a little crazy." Guard Captain Moskau grins at that like it was some sort of inside joke. "Still you have a job to do and dhe training is needed. Dhankfully, Major Rose is also skilled in combat situations. Dhough from my under standing he is more of dhe guerrilla warrior type dhen the soldier type."

"Guerrilla warrior what the heck is dhat? Errrr that ?"comments Bleu ,ducking behind the cart before the zebra thinks she was making fun of her accent.

"AMBUSH AN SURPRISE TACTICS!" shouts a voice from behind them, before Jer'rahd was hit with something resembling a log and send tumbling across the parade field to crash into a archery target.  
"BULLSEYE!"

"Oh... I see." comments Bleu as the troops all rush up to see what the commotion was. Spotting Guard Captain Moskau all of them suddenly snap to attention. Bleu looks from them to the white crystalline pony who was watching the rubble Jer'rahd had created on impact.

Major Briar Rose grins as he cracks his neck and stretches, standing upright on his rear legs putting most of his weight on a massive wooden pole that was twice as tall as he was and at least a thick around as a barrel. He wore no armor or saddlebags and his cutie mark was clearly visible as a dark spear across his flank. Not to say he was unclothed, a wide brimmed brown fedora that matched Jer'rahd's instructors hat rested on his head with a rank pin of Major on it. Unlike Jer'rahd's hat however this one was clearly new and did not have any cuts in the brim.

The troops looked from him then over to Jer'rahd as he stood up flinging a pile of training equipment off of himself and adjusting his own hat glaring at the crystal pony from under the brim.

"You hit me with a tree? That's how you greet ponies?" snarls Jer'rahd.

"Nope, just ye lad. That bloated sack of whale meat sitting on tha throne said we should work out which oh us is in charge of this place considerin we're both tha same rank an all. I figure a good spar'd be tha best way."

"You spar with a tree trunk?" Bleu questions.

"Not preferably, but it's tha closest thing ta tha way mine spear is. Mai spears little shorter and not as thick as tha log, but tha logs lighter tah balance that out."

"I am sick of being blindsided by all this crap, you wanna spar for who runs this, then lets go." Jer'rahd snarls grabbing a training sword from the rack he landed on rushing the crystal pony.

The crystal pony grins shifting and guiding the log with his hooves rapidly slamming and lifting it up trying to crush the gray unicorn as he comes close. Jer'rahd bounces around dodging the attacks or deflecting them with a shield to let the massive log hit the earth kicking up clouds of dirt and dust.

Rose narrows his eyes as the dust cloud builds up enough to obscure his vision. He yanks the log back rearing up on his back legs, the log yup right ready to smash Jer'rahd as he came out of the smoke.

"Ye can't hide in tha dust ferevea, ye canna dodge ferevea either colt." quips Rose.

"Who's dodging you geriatric old fart."snaps Jer'rahd.

Rose looks up as the unicorn pony lets go of the top of the log where he had been clinging and drops down smashing the wooden sword against the crystal ponies back. He growls as the weapon shatters against the rock like hide of the pony before he rolls away and grabs another sword with his magic.

"One for one." Jer'rahd quips.

Rose grins wide, his eyes dancing in glee. Bleu slaps her fore head recognizing the look as the same one Jer'rahd got when he was fighting.

"Oh crap... we are gonna be here all day." the dragonling grumbles as the sparing pair ready to rush each other again.

"Hold my hat." The two ponies state at the same time tossing their respective instructor hats to Bleu.

=================================================

"Might I inquire as to where Bleu and Kaisur are at the moment?" Celestia states looking down at the body laid out in the throne room with a bit of strain in her voice.

"They got off the train along with the troops at the training grounds. Rarity responds." Bleu is supposed to fly him here when they are set up."

"Ahh I see. So I shall not be expecting them today. That is fine I am not in a mood to deal with him right now any way. " Celestia lifts her head from the body of Lord Talon and looks around." Where is Pinkie Pie?"

"Umm she's out in the garden … she saw what happened to ummm Lord Talon here and is not exactly taking it very well." Fluttershy pipes in.

Celestia sighs looking over the remaining Beasts of the Moon and the current Element Bearers who were present. Her gaze lifts meeting Luna's eyes as her sister trots into the room as well. This was likely as good as she was going to get for this information. She gestures tot he Guards around the body with a sigh. "Take him to the Griffon embassy, tell them we will provide them with an honor escort to return him back to his homeland. Please let me know their response."

The guards nod and lift the litter holding the griffon gods body and trot out of the throne room with it, the door being closed behind them with a hollow, echoing thud. Celestia's horn glows, masking the entire throne room in a ward of protection from spying. She sighs looking at the ones gathered with a grim expression. Celestia hated to think it had come to this again after only a thousand years ,but conflict seemed unavoidable, the six escapees and the changelings on top of Sombra were a threat, and needed to be treated as such. Two that were gods and a group that could kill them, all with something against Equestria.

"I have called you here today because Canterlot has been attacked. Judging by your expressions you have all heard this already. " the Princess of the Sun states as she paces before the gathered group, her eyes running to Rhede as he attempts to sit with out showing any pain and to Velkorn who looked both worried and angry at the earth pony.

"That is what the public knows and that is all the public will know. The Guard Captains and your two groups however will know the truth. The Elements of Harmony have been stolen."

The sounds of disbelief and shock sound from the five current bearers came as she expected, though the three former bearers did not seem to be as concerned that was also expected, she did not however expect Luna to look so pissed by the revelation.

"Sister.. you kept the artifacts in the least defended location in all of Canterlot. A place where they have been stolen from three times now. What exactly have thou been thinking all this time? At least the building is gone so you won't be tempted to do it again." Luna snorts.

"The Order was unexpected, Discord unavoidable, and this recent theft is the first proper one we have had in seven thousand years sister. I would say that the defenses are quite adequate. The Elements sat on a statue in the open in the forest for a thousand years with no pony so much as looking at them cross eyed. They are little more than jewelry to any one other than their chosen wielders or some one that they are a threat too. They cannot be destroyed nor hidden forever, I could have left them on a table in the middle of Canterlot and the results would have been the same."

"The escapees took them however." comments Rhede.

"That's what I don't get, what good would the Elements do against them? I mean there's no reason to target them specificly. A unicorn with a cockatrice spell is a bigger danger to them than all of us using the Elements." Twilight states.

"Maybe there just tryin' tah be cautious?"AJ comments.

"Princess out of all of us you had the most contact with the books. Can you shed any light on this?" Starfall comments looking to Luna.

"I am afraid not. While I communicated with the books often as Nightmare Moon they never stated anything about the Element's of Harmony. They did however wish me to find the other books, it was my plan once Canterlot fell. Perhaps they found out about how I was defeated with the Elements and that is why they took them to prevent such an event."

"That is a reasonable assumption sister, though I cannot shake the feeling there is more to it." Celestia muses.

"Princess Celestia did you still have Discord's Book of the Blue?" Rhede questions. "There may still be something there."

"No. That book was destroyed when the Red Tome and Gray Grimiore were sealed in Tartarus. It was the only one that could be destroyed of the three, and even that took two days in a super heated forge. Discord's book did not speak much about the books any way, it was primarily idiotic rambling and a small bit about the Elements."

"That book was what had the information on how to cure Luna. I think Discord wanted to use the Elements on himself for some reason." Rhede points out.

"Well they were used on him. Twice in fact, so if that's what he wanted." Rarity pipes in.

"If we still had the Elements I would suggest waking him up to find out what he knows. That is not an option right now." Starfall mutters.

"I would not consider it an option even if we did have the Element's "Celestia snaps quickly before regaining her composure." In any event we have no idea what their next move might be and as such we are unable to make a move of our own."

"Not entirely true Princess." comments Twilight a glimmer in her eyes as she looks back at the bag with the items recovered from the clearing, that remained in the room. "We might not know what they are doing right now, but we can learn everything they have done up to this point."

==========================================================

A battered blue unicorn lay on her side, tied to a dead tree by a length like a dog on a leash, her hooves bound up tight as well. Bloodtail, Wind Razor, and Claymore stand not far away on the hill looking down on ruins half reclaimed by the desert below them.

"So this is it huh? A ghost town on the border is where the book's supposed to be?" Claymore grumbles as Bloodtail nods.

["This is the location that the Silver Script gave. Though this was supposed to be a thriving town."]

"The book was lost in a dragons horde for who knows how long, the damn thing may not even be here any more. There's a couple of buildings still relatively intact though, we should check those first." states Wind Razor.

"Sounds good, lets get this over with, get the damn thing, and get back before anything else happens. I've got a bad feeling." Claymore mutters.

"You probably picked something up from that new toy of yours. Who knows where she's been." Wind Razor snaps before taking off.

"No respect for her superiors..." growls Claymore trotting down the hill towards the town with Bloodtail.

==================================================

"YOU CALL THAT A HIT YOU WANNA BE DOOR STOP!" shouts Jer'rahd dodging a Blow from the massive training weapon of Briar Rose.

"IT COUNTED AS A HIT YA WHINY BINT. AH DIDNA REALIZE YA WANTED ME TO TRY AND KILL YAH!"

Bleu and Guard Captain Moskau watched the battle with greatly faded interest. The troops had already moved off to set up chess boards and start playing at Bleu's direction. A few of them protested the exercise as a waste of time.

"Chess is a game of strategy. If you can think several moves ahead of your opponents in a game you can manage to do it on the battle field. The rules of battle change but the principal remains the same. " Bleu pauses as the fighting pair thunder past, still hurling insults at each other. "Not everything in combat is about being stronger or more skilled than the enemy, a great deal of it is being smarter too. Countering moves they make with your own in order to win. This game helps build that mind set of thinking ahead."

There were a few mutters of agreement though still a few protests as the whole section of gathered troops dodges aside when the duelist rampage through their midst again.

"Look, if you don't know how to play the ones that do will show you, or you can just read the directions on the boxes. I want all of you to keep score ,win or lose, I want the name of who you played against as well. Then I want you to find another partner to play in the next match. Every one of you needs to have played against every one else by the end of the day. Even with the addition of the zebra troops, we have an odd number of participants so The Guard Captain Moskau here will be filling in the odd spot. "

The zebra mare's grin made a number of the troops flinch.

"Now here's the good part. The overall winner of this little tourny will get to sleep in and skip morning PT tomorrow. Sure that puts a unfair advantage on the ones who know how to play, but that gives incentive for the rest of you to learn." Bleu grins wide which causes the rest of the troops to flinch. "Just for the record, this is the PT after a day of rest, so suffice to say it's not going to be pretty. Especially considering who ever loses this little duel here is the one whose gonna be in charge when the training starts, and you know they are gonna be in a foul mood."

Bleu finishes with a grin as a cart explodes behind her accompanied by more shouting from the two Majors.

================================================================

"You found anything yet?" questions Wind Razor.

"No." snaps Claymore.

"How bout you?"

["Not a thing. Have you found something Claymore?"]responds Bloodtail.

"I said I ain't found shit!" shouts the pissed off earth pony.

Having looked over all the ruins and dug through a number of buildings nothing of any importance or even anything that was salvageable was found aside from sand, ruined structures, and old bones.

["I am not even sure what could have done this. The place only seems to have weathered a sand storm or two since no life was here. It has been perhaps two or three years tops if the weather patterns here are the same as the zebra lands this place borders."]

Claymore crouches looking down at a skeleton with a grumble and reaches out a hoof knocking some sand loose from it noting the claw and tooth marks in the dried out bones. He considers a moment then sighs.

"Trolls."

"Hmm? Are you sure?" Wind Razor questions looking at the bones. " Could just be wild dogs or something that chewed on them."

"I served at the wall for most of my life bird. I fought against, and with packs of trolls I know the marks their teeth make on flesh and bone. If the structures were any more intact there would likely be claw marks across certain places were they sharpened their claws or just marked their territory. Nasty brutish things trolls. They're like the bastard offspring of Diamond Dogs, and some sort of rock lizard that's mother was a goat."

"Trolls? Why the heck would they have been here? I though they stayed in mountains and jungles not deserts." Wind Razor comments.

"Birdy, there's a type of troll for every damn terrain there is, the buckers are attracted to old places too. If there ruins there's likely trolls."

["There were no trolls in the ruins we were staying at."] Bloodtail questions.

"No clue about that. Musta been something to do with the former owners." Claymore grumbles. "Not even any troll sign."

["In either case if there are trolls and ruins about here that may be the location of the book."] Bloodtail states looking about. [" The Silver Script had some information on trolls, though the connection was unclear."]

Wind Razor looks at Bloodtail curiously though a small smirk crosses her beak. No sense in letting this idiot know everything.

Claymore's ears perk up at the sound of a scream.

"Shit."

The other two look at him as the earth pony gallops off back towards their camp was. They look at each other and shrug before starting to follow.

=================================================

"Ya sure about this Twilight. This is kinda grisly..."Applejack mutters looking down at the severed wing, the bloody scales, and dagger shards, resting on the low table before them.

"No, I'm not even sure it will work on anything other than the daggers." Twilight responds looking at Celestia. " I don't suppose you know Princess, it is your spell."

"I have never considered trying it on once living things. Only objects. Though it does work on locks of hair, so I suppose it should work... though those items were freely given."

"Does something like that matter to the spell?" Rhede questions.

"Normally it should not, but I am unaware if there will be some sort of blocking spell around the group. So far Nocturne has proven to be one step ahead of us and I would not put it past her to be so shielded."

"Better to start with the daggers then Twilight. Perhaps we can find out where she got them and go from there." Starfall offers.

"That sounds like a plan. Alright Princess would you mind helping me in this?" Twilight questions. "We can speed this up with more ponies looking. Sorry Rarity, but I am not sure I will have time to teach it to you."

"I can do that Twilight." Celestia nods.

"Quite alright darling. I simply hope you find something useful." Rarity responds.

Luna frowns. "You did not plan to ask me Sparkle?"

"No offense Princess, but some pony needs to keep an eye on things if Princess Celestia is busy. From what I have found out, you seem to do better in times of conflict that your sister."

"She does have a point Lulu. Since you have returned you have gotten more of a reaction from the noble houses with less effort than I do. There will likely be a great deal of information to sift though and there is little time left to do it." Celestia sighs looking over the gathered ponies.

The Princess of the Sun flattens her ears and inhales deeply before speaking.

"Here is what is going to happen. The day court duties will be added to the night court until Twilight and I have finished. Rhede, Starfall, and Velkorn, your will continue to aid Kaisur in what he is doing along with assistance from Guard Captain Moskau and Major Rose. However I have other tasks for you too. Starfall you will be aiding my sister in making sure the court runs smoothly. Do not think I forgot how well you and Rhede did while I was indisposed. Miss Rarity if you would help the pair of them they may need your knowledge of nobility and royalty of this era. Lulu is a fast learner but the day court is not the same as the one held at night."

The white unicorn bows and Starfall nods.

"Velkorn, you and Rainbow Dash will accompany the Wonderbolts and a Royal Guard unit in returning Lord Talon's body to the griffon lands. I understand that you have acquaintances there Dash, and Velkorn being a zebra may indeed ease some of the repercussion if she is to deliver the news. You must also inform them of his daughters decision to stay in such a way as it does not look as if we are holding her. We do not need a conflict with the griffons at this point, give them any information they wish about the ones responsible though leave out anything about who you are."

[ I do not tell you how to rule, do not tell me how to delegate. I may not be as skilled as Rhede, though I am in no way a novice"] Velkorn snorts.

"Actually you did tell me how to rule, for several months in fact after I was injured. Rhede I am giving you full access to the royal libraries including the restricted wings and the collections of any noble or personal individual you see fit, we need anything at all about the books, preferably any hints of rumors that may exist of any one encountering them, no mater how miniscule. I also want you to do any research you can on the Elements themselves and make contacts to try and find them. "

"I'm not going to find anything here, I've already checked all the old books in Canterlot …. even the ones in lock down... don't give me that look I was your regent for a while, I had the authority. My best bet is to head to the Crystal Empire and see what they have there . According to Bleu their library has a number of things she's never seen before and she did just as much checking on things as I did. Also I want to bring miss Pie with me. She likely needs a vacation and considering her actions in the Empire the last time, she is a local hero. With luck that will cheer her up a bit. If we get the Element's back we need a non depressed element of Laughter."

"Fine I will see to it that transport is made available to you, Fluttershy your task is much the same, though more suited to your skills. I would like you to speak with your animal friends and see if they might have heard some thing about the ones we are looking for. They escapees spent a long time in the Everfree forest, perhaps one of them might have seen something."

"I... I'll do my best Princess."

"Applejack I know it is close to being time for your harvest so I have a different task for you that will keep you in Ponyville. "

"An what's that Princess?" AJ responds.

"You need to be in the town as much as you can, working with the Mayor and the Guards stationed there. The citizens of Ponyville trust you. I have some one there now who will act as need be if there is a situation, but your presence will keep the towns folk much calmer than some one I send."

"Alright who's this pony that you have there?"

"She will reveal herself if the need arises, though she prefers to remain hidden. I have no idea where she gets that from... likely her father."

"Do what?"

"Never mind Sunshine, will be there if anything happens. If you need help with your harvest due to your brothers injuries and the situation in town, have Kaisur bring his trainees down there to help. I will have a messenger on standby for you all in case you need to get a message back to me or we need to pass something on to you. We will all need to work as quickly as we can. We all know what we must do, Starfall I trust you will inform Jer'rahd and Bleu that they should focus on the training over everything else for now."

"Not a problem." Starfall nods.

"Then let us get started."

===============================================================

"You cheated you know." Jer'rahd curses, glaring up at the crystal pony.

"An how tha buck do thee consider this cheating?" Rose smirks looking down at the unicorn.

Jer'rahd curses again, struggling to get out from underneath the rather large tree that Major Rose had kicked over atop of him while they were sparing. The unicorn pony was still flailing about trying to get out from under the fallen tree, though every time he tried to lift it with magic Rose bounced up and down on it and disrupted any concentration Jer'rahd had gathered by repeatedly squishing him.

"You hit me with a tree."

"All's fair in war."

"This was a spar."

"Same thing, not like ya canna take it lad. Thine is a rather tough one, had me on the ropes a few times. Bit of a monster thou are."

"Says the pony who broke four training swords with his face."

"Yah, well us crystal ponies are a lill' tougher any way. Ah ken see the relation thou. Clearly onea tha brood."

"What?"

"The pompous royal windbag dinna tell yah? Yer onea mine, somthin akin to a five greats grand kids down tha line. Tha dark sister went on about tha family line right down tah yer gran-ma being a Vermillion Rose. 'Lestia went a bit nuts bout then."

"My grandmothers name wasn't Vermillion her last name might have been Rose though, her first name was Thistle."

"Yah surea bout that lad , tha mad pony on tha throne seemed sure it was."

"Positive. I used to have a picture with my families names on the back. I did a great deal of research on them as well and i didn't find out anything about a Rose family."

"Actually boss rocky here's got the right of it. " Bleu states trotting up with a low whistle at the oak tree still laying atop Jer'rahd. "Damn boss are you alright, that sucker looks heavy."

"I am fairly sure my spines snapped a few times, but this lout is making it hard to get out from under it." Jer snarls.

"Bah yah had a knife in yer throat and barely flinched quit yer bellyaching. S'why ah was able tah cut loose on ye." Rose smirks. " Now whatcha talkin about lizard?"

"Your grand parents moved to Ponyville after the war and changed their names to Kaisur. That translates to old Draconic as guardian or protector, just as Silver Claw said. The pair of them were heroes of the war and they were afraid if they remained well known the remnants of the dragon army would find them and kill them and their son, your father. Vermillion Rose was your grandmothers real name."

"So when did you plan to tell me this Bleu?"

"I didn't. You said yourself it doesn't matter any more who your family was. It only mattered who they were to you. I mean I can tell you, but I doubt you will like it. In any case if The Guard Captain is right this chunk of mobile stone is your ancestor or something like that."

"So the daft bat wasn't fully gone outta her 'ead ehh? Good tah know." Rose nods hopping off the tree and kicking it with both rear hooves rolling it off Jer'rahd and sending it crashing back into the forest.

Jer'rahd stands up and shakes himself loose of the dirt and dust he had accumulated in the fight.

"Damnit colt, all that and ye ain't got a scratch. If ah hadna just kicked thine flank across tha landscape ah'd be a bit afraid o'yah."

"Why not? About the only thing I'm afraid of is me. Why should you be any different?" Jer'rahd growls.

"Actually boss you're afraid of yourself, what's inside you, deep water, losing your friends, Nightmare Moon, losing, sobriety most days, your nightmares, sea ponies, you were afraid of rain for a while, raisins..."Bleu trails off at the glare from Jer'rahd and the laughter from Rose.

"Ahhh, oh thas great, most of it ah understand though, but raisins? What tha heck is up with raisins?" Rose gasps out between bouts of laughter.

"That's a joke by Rhede, I'm not afraid of them, I just hate them."

"Then why do you tend to dive for cover if Rhede throws any at you?" Bleu grins.

"Because when we were foals he used to play this joke on me where he substituted the ones I had for lunch with rabbit pellets..."

Jer'rahd's ears flatten as both Rose and Bleu lose it.

"THAT"S NOT FUNNY!"

======================================================

Trixie screams again trying desperately to conjure a spell or at least get free of the ropes binding her. Her whole body hurt from what she had endured since the start of this ordeal. She was unable to think straight enough due to whatever foul tasting mix was constantly shoved down her throat to disrupt her spells. She was beaten, degraded, and raped every time the group stopped for the night, and forced to march at a ridiculous pace all day.

To make matters worse she was now tied to a tree and surrounded by a group of brown and gray creatures that were all teeth,claws, and long ears. Tiny black eyes stared at her from disgusting mange spotted brows and mats of hair. Claws as long as her horn dug up the ground as the creatures bounded around her dodging her weak kicks with each as they slowly moved closer their odd barking noise that sounded like laughter from some thing that didn't know what laughter was supposed to sound like, and clearly did not care to learn.

She flails at the end of the tether having barely managed to get her hooves free. She screams out again as a filthy claw rakes across her side, drawing blood and just missing her cutiemark.

She stumbled from the blow reeling back as one lunges for her throat. She flinches reflexively only to feel the hot splatter of blood cover her front. She trembles expecting her throat had just been ripped out, though a sicking squelch forces her to open her eyes as she realizes she is not dead.

The crushed remains of the troll before her clung to a plank of steel, like mud sticks to a farm horse's hooves, dribbling and gooey.

The end of the steel length was gripped in her captors teeth as he growls yanking the blade back and smashing another troll to the side of the tree she was tethered to with another wet squelch. The remaining four trolls look at each other and leap at Claymore as one. They had barely gotten off the ground before the earth pony had knocked them out of it, wielding his massive sword as if it were a butter knife, and not the two pony long hunk of cold iron in the vague shape of a sword.

As the trolls hit the ground Claymore was among them crushing a skull of one beneath his hooves and bisecting the other in a shower of gore and entrails. He lets go of the end of the weapon and grins at the remaining pair. The trolls meet his gaze for a moment before scampering off howling.

"Wind Razor, follow them, they might have more clues about the damn book in the nest. Trolls collect shit. "Claymore shouts at the griffon who had been watching the fight. She blinks and takes off winging after the creatures.

Bloodtail trots up looking at the bodies with disgust then at the battered mare and Claymore as he moves closer to the blood soaked mare.

"Bucking Tartarus, I hate trolls." Claymore grins looking down at Trixie. " Let that be a little lesson to you mare. Everything in this land wants to kill you, and my companions would prefer it if you died so they don't have to deal with you. I'm the only one who even wants to keep you safe, so you better start listening to me when I tell you to do something or I just might change my mind on that."

Trixie shudders as Bloodtail sighs.

["You are a disgusting piece of work Claymore. Though I cannot fault your effectiveness."]


	17. seasons all the same

Stories in Stone

Memories of Twilight

By TDR

"seasons all the same"

The sounds of fighting had subsided, she held her breath daring not to breath. Her ears flatten to her head as she looks back to the others huddled in the darkness. None of them made a peep, even the youngest, barely three, only teetered on the verge of crying. The little griffon chick had steeled himself and was clearly holding fighting back his tears. The others were barely faring better, the black coated unicorn colt watched as she moved away from them, his hoof stroking along the back of his pegasus sister trying to calm her. All of them waited for a sound, any sound, to come from the floor above the crawl space where they hid.

The filly crawled away from the others moving across the dirt towards a crack in the floor that shown a sliver of light in the middle of the crawlspace. A collective drawing of breath sounded from her friends as she moves closer to the light, though none moved to stop her. She pauses at the crack looking up into the candle lit room trying to see what was going on above.

At first she couldn't see anything due to her eyes adjusting the light, then the room came into focus though there was nothing to see from this angle, she could tell there were over turned chairs and a table lay on its side blocking half of the room from her view.

She turns her head trying to see the other way out of the crack though that view was blocked by an object as well. Something falls from the crack and splatters her eyes causing her to wince, though she doesn't cry out. She reaches up with a hoof wiping her eye with her foreleg glancing down to see the deep red smear across her white fur. Her eyes widen as she feels more warm drops of the liquid falling on to her head, trickling then pouring into the crack.

She whimpers softly at the amount of blood despite herself. She covers her mouth quickly listening intently, though the only noise seems to be the steady drip of blood from the cracks falling to the dirt floor.

Then the wooden floor above her shatters, raining splinters down onto her along with more blood. A body tumbles into the hole coming to rest on the dirt soaked with blood. A mare ,golden haired with a cutie mark of a sunflower, her head was nearly removed from her body and gaping wounds covered her still form The fillies eyes widen recognizing the remains of her own mother.

The filly screams out and is quickly grabbed and yanked up through the hole into the bright lights by her mane by a black clawed hand.

She screams out again flailing as shes lifted up face to face with a black chitinous creature that once may have been a Diamond Dog. Black organic armor plates covered its form and numerous holes filled in its body, marking it as a Changeling. The creature hisses and grins staring at the filly with compound eyes.

She can't help but scream again, as she lashes out, striking the creature with her tiny hooves, smashing one of its eyes. The changeling screams in pain and flings the filly across the room. She hits the floor with a cry and crashes against another body. She barely has time to register that is was the little griffons father before the changeling was on her grabbing her and throwing her across the room again. She hits the wood floor hard and comes to a stop at the hooves of a pair of pony changelings. The pair look at her impassively, one a former unicorn and the other a former pegasus, neither of them react to her landing at their hooves though the both step back from her as she struggles to rise. The filly looks about in a panic as the Diamond Dog roars on the far side of the room.

The room was strewn with the remnants of a Cutie-Ceana party. A dozen or so changeling corpses liter the room, scattered among them were the adults. Her friends parents, they had been alive only thirty minutes ago when the attack started. They hid their children, her friends, and tried to protect them... and now she had ruined their last stand, her curiosity had exposed the others.

She winces as the changeling she had struck lumbers up and grabs her again lifting her up by her throat and hissing at her as icor dribbled from it's ruptured eye. It squeezes around her neck as it rears back it's other claw to strike her. The filly shuts her eyes tight, expecting to see her parents again when the Diamond Dog suddenly screams and drops her.

She lands hard on her back, looking up as the changeling that held her clutches at it's chest, the chitinous mass starting to smoke and char before flames burst from its chest and the entire beast erupts into a savage blaze, rapidly turning to ash.

Standing behind the smoldering remains of the dog was an mare clad in silver armor. Her pale blue fur barely viable under the glimmering metal. The white glow around her horn brightened as the other changelings behind the filly screamed out as they were burned alive. Her purple and amber hair whipped in a unseen breeze, seeming more like a flowing river than a mane of hair. Great wings lay folded against the mares back and a group of Royal Guard soldiers rush into the house attacking the changelings the mare had not destroyed. The filly's ears perk hearing a roar of battle cries from outside and the sounds of combat, though her gaze had not left the mare that saved her.

"Are you alright little one?"

"Ye... yes... Princess Aviana..."

-

[ Two days after lord Talons death]

Celestia woke with a start. She whipped her head, looking around her bed chambers before she slowly calms down.

It had been a long time since she had nightmares. Not since Luna was imprisoned in fact, thankfully she had Baelit there to calm her down when she woke from them in that time. She glances to her side at a snore and smirks seeing the lavender unicorn curled up against her side. She chuckles lightly wondering what it might take to wake Twilight up, though the unicorns presence was comfort enough.

The pair had worked for the last day studying the shards of daggers that were left to no avail. Scarlet had not worn them long before they were used to kill Talon and she had been wearing the Mare-Do -Well costume when she acquired them, a disguise they already knew.

They were however shown a hidden storage area in Canterlot, though the Guards that were sent to check it out reported that the place was empty. The guards were still searching the area and questioning the locals though before she had retired for the night, nothing had come up.

Perhaps they would have better luck with Silver Claw's scales.

=============================================================

"Alright you maggots we're doing something different today." shouts Jer'rahd looking over the exhausted troops. We are short a number of instructors so this won't be as pretty as I like. However Guard Captain Moskau shall be aiding us today as needed."

Bleu chuckles at the zebra mare. The chess games had gone exactly as expected The Guard Captain stomped the lot of the troops in her games, with the only two coming close to beating her being Lion Heart and oddly enough Tunnel Rat. Bleu was really unsure about what was up with that small Diamond Dog now, he was too smart for his own good.

Of course since the Guard Captain won over all she was excused from the morning PT. Which was a good thing since Boss had been ready to murder any one who got out of line.

"Spell casters will meet by the edge of the forest for training with me, diamond dogs, griffons, any half dragons with claws and wings, that are not casters, will meet by the lake for training with Captain Bleu. The rest of you will heading to the obstical course for training with Major Rose and the Guard Captain. NOW MOVE!"

The troops rush off as Jer'rahd gestures the group of trainers over.

"Alright here's the situation. I know we were going over basic combat again, but we need to speed this up a little. I want to do something different this time."

"And vhat might dhat be Major?" Moskau states bringing a small wince from the unicorn as her tone seems to threaten what will happen if he forgets her rank again.

"Rose, I want you to teach the earth ponies and the zebra the magic you use."

"Really now, ah thought that was a taboo bit oh knowledge nowadays?" Rose grins." Side's ah'm supposed tah be in charge since ah won."

"You have a problem with teaching that?"

"Nah ah agree with yer plan fer now colt."

"It is taboo magic."snaps Moskau." Dhough dhis is your training Kaisur, I expect you know how dhe Princess vill react?"

"Claymore uses the same magic, his daughter did too. Make sure they know the limits as well Rosy. We don't need them being caught unaware if they leave the ground some how." Bleu quips.

"Stop callin me that, thine impudent lizard."

"But it's sooo cute. You look like quartz and your names Rose so rosy quartz..."

"Enough, I'll deal with Celestia when the time comes, we need every thing we have and if I can have a collection of earth ponies using dragon magic at my back I will listen to what ever ranting Celestia might spit out... sir." Jer'rahd mutters the last.

"Better, but keep trying Kaisur. Fine I suppose I shall train dhe ones who fail to master it in vepons dhen." Moskau states with a small snort.

"Oh no need fer that lass. " Rose grins getting a glare from Moskau as she mouths the word 'two' . " With tha way ah teach not a one'a thems gonna fail ta learn something taday."

============================================================

"Sonofa shit!" Claymore screams, smashing another troll to the ground with his fore hoof, whirling his massive weapon down to impale the creature.

Wind Razor on the other hand was laughing. Her clawed gauntlets covered her forelegs and she darted around the pack of trolls ripping out throats and spilling entrails with a fervor that went right into psychotic when coupled with the maniacal laughter that escaped her beak with every troll that fell.

Trixie stood on the second floor of a collapsed building with Bloodtail, cowering behind the zebra, though he was unsure if it was from the abundance of trolls or from the two maniacs he was forced to work with. He expected the later.

"You just gonna stand there like a striped bag of shit or are you going to do something damnit?" Claymore shouts sweeping his weapon and ending the twisted lives of at least four of the mottled creatures.

["You seem to be doing just fine Claymore, besides why would I wish to interrupt Wind Razor's fun? I did warn you to not stir up the nest."]

"I TOLD YOU THAT, YOU BUCKING SOD!" screams Claymore lashing out with his back legs and punting as troll corpse at the zebra.

Bloodtail steps aside and Trixie dives to the ground as the corpse impacts a stone wall behind them with a wet splat. Bloodtail chuckles looking down at the battle from the second floor of a old ruined building at the center of what used to be a large town.

The trolls that had been after Claymore's pet had come here and vanished into the dark tunnels that ran under a number of buildings. The group had followed the next day and waited on the outskirts of the ruins scouting it for an additional day. Wind Razor had watched from the air and reported a number of trolls working on something in the center of the town though it was half hidden by a canopy of vines running across the tops of the buildings and a number of twisted trees that grew there.

Claymore had pointed out that, judging by the markers and a number of other things that Bloodtail mostly ignored, that this was a sizable colony of trolls. Bloodtail however was curious as to what the trolls were doing and as such had pressed for investigation.

Once they reached the cities center however, both he and Wind Razor knew what the trolls were doing.

They were making a ritual circle.

It was incomplete, but both of them knew the design, the griffon from her scouting of places like this, and the zebra from what he found in the books.

It was at this realization that the trolls attacked.

Bloodtail and Trixie had retreated into a building letting the battle maniacs handle the situation. Thankfully the trolls seemed too intent on killing the pair below to bother with the two standing on the second floor of the ruined building. Bloodtail did not trust that would last long however.

He glances back at the sky blue mare and smirks trotting over to her. She starts to back away from him though he lashes his fore hoof out and slaps her across the muzzle.

["Don't move."]

Bloodtail grins as the unicorns eyes widen as she seemingly understood. While it was nice to finally find a pony that could speak zebra, he had no time for that. He looks over the bandaged wound the troll had caused her, before nodding lightly and ripping away her bandages. The mare yelps in pain as the wound was reopened, blood oozing from the claw marks.

Bloodtail reaches into his robes and pulls out a small bowl and pressing it under the wound letting some blood flow into it from the quivering mare. After a moment he moves away and drops a few herbs into the bowl as well before mashing it all into a fine black paste.

The zebra trots over to the corpse of the troll Claymore threw at him and throws back his hood showing the tangled mat of dreads, the skull like pattern the stripes on his face took and a short black crystalline horn barely poking out of the mats of his mane. . He gazes down at the corpse dipping his hoof into the blooded bowl and draws a sigil on the trolls forehead.

The zebra grins and starts to chant in old zebra.

[" You who fought death and you who lost, know now your passing came at greater cost.  
With this soul mark upon your head, return to life what once was dead.  
Your soul is gone your blood run cold, you are my puppet so do as you are told.  
The life you had was a mistake, I am now your master, and I bid you AWAKE!"]

Nothing happens for a moment though the creature slowly stirs, the sigal on it's head flashing brightly searing into the creatures flesh as it groans standing up right, it's head tilted at an unnatural angle where it had been snapped in the conflict. Sightless eyes look to Bloodtail as Trixie backs away from the both of them.

["Now then my little puppet, go fetch me more bodies, I have work to do."]

The troll corpse groans and skitters off in a dead run to obey the zebra.

-

The filly stumbles a bit, yawning as she climbs out of bed following the voices down the hall that awoke her from her slumber. She pushes open the door trotting into the massive hall dark hall way lined with paintings and ornate armor that seemed to be wearable by unicorns and pegasi primarily. She trots closer to the sound of the voices stopping at the double door to peer into the gap made by one of the doors being ajar.

Princess Avaiana sat on a large couch with three other ponies before her. Two guards and a noble of some sort judging by his lavish clothing.

"I have tried a number of places Princess and there is no community that will take them." the crimson pony states.

"Why is that constable? There are a number of towns that have taken refugees and orphans before." Avaiana states.

"To be honest I am not sure Princess." The constable sighs, running a hoof through his bright orange hair. " For some reason a rumor about these young ones has started. They are the only survivors from the largest mixed race town, they are thought to be cursed by your subjects. No one will willingly take them in for fear that the Changelings will be hunting them still. I am sure you can order some one to take them in however."

"No, forcing these children into a home that does not want them and fears them will be just as bad for them as if they had perished in Celestial River. "Aviana sighs. " If no one else will take them then I shall."

"Princess while I do not doubt your generosity in this situation, do you really think it will be a good idea to let them stay here in the castle?"

"Perhaps. It is not as if we do not have enough servants to tend to them as well as to me. But in truth it is not really my decision now is it?" Avaiana smiles looking to the door.

"What do you mean Princess?" questions the earth pony following the amber alicorn's gaze.

The filly's eyes widen as the two focus on her as she stares through the gap in the door.

"So little Celestia. Would you and your friends wish to stay here with me?"

-

[Three days after Lord Talon's death]

Celestia sighs woken again by a dream. She had barely gotten to sleep and once again a dream woke her up. At least this one was not ripe with blood and fire as the last was.

Two nights in a row she had a dream about her past, after millennial of barely recalling them. Was it because she had been using the scrying spell so often with Twilight , or was it because she was beginning to doubt Aviana after everything that had been presented to her. In either case The soft breathing of Twilight at her side was enough of a comfort for her to return to sleep rather quickly.

=========================================================

Jer'rahd looks up from over seeing the magic training to watch Bleu, clad in a brightly colored mask, chase after a group of griffons and diamond dogs screaming something in another language. As the dragon runs by one very angry looking griffon female was clinging to the rampaging dragons tail as if trying to get her to stop.

He sighs slapping his hoof against his fore head hoping she would actually manage to teach them something instead of just terrorizing the troops. At least Dusty was trying to look serious.

"Alright, now after that little distraction, I am sure that all of you are quite glad you are being trained by me today." Jer'rahd states.

There's a somewhat muted chorus of yes sirs rises from the small group of unicorns and zebra unicorns.

"Alright, I am not exactly sure if this will work with the zebra's or half dragons, but every pony get into the groups like yesterday and work on what I showed you. I want some results today ponies. If you focus enough you should be able to see the magic plane as little more than a sea of stars. Don't try for control you were all given team leaders for a reason, just focus on syncing up with them. Team leaders make sure to remain grounded, with practice you can keep one eye on the stars and the other on what is really before you. This is necessary when the time comes to actually use the gathered spell energy from this grouping."

He trots among them pointing out a few things to some that are struggling though most of the unicorns already knew how to share spells like this. He had split the zebras and the few casting half dragons among the normal unicorns with no real issue. The zebras only had a bit of trouble adjusting, the races casters had been hunted so long that they really did not have their own way of casting spells any more. Getting them to sync properly with pony casters had been rather easy.

The only real problem was the half dragons, there were only three, but none of them seemed to be able to join up with the others properly in a trifecta.

"Alright hold up, you three come over here and you groups reform. Okay I know dragons tend to have a differing magic than ponies so you three try what I showed you with each other, it's no ideal as you need to be able to join with any group as needed, but it'll do for now. Night Feather you take lead in this."

"Yes sir."

"Alright any one else think they have it yet?"

A few yes sirs sound off, though one set of voices sounded like they were all three speaking at the same time. Jer'rahd smirks at that. Alright team one give it a shot if you are ready aim for the range target."

The leader of group on nods firing off a bolt of energy that strikes the straw dummy knocking a chunk out of it. There's a few mummers of approval from the others though Jer'rahd shakes his head.

"No, you clearly do not have it yet, that was weak, try harder to form a rapport with the others. Alright, team five."

"Sir?Sir?Sir?" the pair of unicorns and one Zebra questions.

"Hit the target."

The lead unicorn's horn flares brightly and a blast of power easily ten times that of team one's shot forms blasting away from the group striking the target. The resulting explosion disintegrated the training dummy as well as a good chunk of the ground underneath it and sent flaming splinters and earth flying every where. The blast wave flings most of the other targets aside and was only stopped from washing over the gathered troops by a large green shield that sprung up as soon as the bolt left the lead unicorns horn.

Jer'rahd trots over to the trio who had all pretty much collapsed after the expenditure of power.

"Good you have the basics of the team work needed down. Now you need to work on control, that was the right idea, but too much power. Take a break for a bit then get back to how you were. EVERYONE ELSE, DO WHAT THEY DID WITH LESS BOOM AND COLLAPSEING."

"YES SIR!"

==================================================

Apple Jack stared blankly as Mayor Mare continued into her second hour of the emergency planning meeting projection committees plans for planning an emergency planing meeting to plan for emergencies.

Another slide reel was being loaded into the projector to start yet another presentation on preparing a prevention presentation. The farm pony knew there was a reason she avoided politics.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH. "AJ shouts slamming her hooves down on the table." Ain't no wonder nothing gits done around here. All yer doing is having meetings without doing a durn thing!"

"Honestly miss Apple Jack that is how things are done in politics. Every angle needs to be covered with every one who is even remotely involved." Mayor Mare explains." No offense but I would not expect a farmer to understand it."

"Ah don't need to understand that it's a huge wasta time."

There were a few mummers among the other political minded ponies present before one decided toss her two bits in.

"Miss apple Jack the Princess may have asked you to try and help set this up but you should leave it to the ponies who do this sort of thing for a living. Honestly, though if you believe you can do better then by all means." one of the Mayor's aides points out laughing a bit and getting a few chuckles from the others.

AJ twitches a bit and grabs her hat putting it back on her head and tilting it forward to hide her eyes though a wide grin crosses her face as she only really hears the disdain and challenge from the other pony.

"Not a bad idea yah got there. Don't mind if ah do."

======================================================

Rhede hobbles off the platform looking around the train station with a low whistle at the crystalline structures of the city. This place was almost as big as Canterlot, and twice as glittery. He glances back as a straight haired pink pony moves off the train behind him doing little but looking at the ground.

Pinkie Pie had not been a decent companion on the ride up here. He had tried talking with her and even tossed out a few of Bleu's more memorable jokes with little effect. To be honest he was more used to dealing scheming or angry ponies than he was with depressed ones. The current state of this mare made some of Jer'rahd's moods look down right chipper.

He sighs looking around wondering who exactly the Princess was going to have them meet here. He had yet to meet Shining Armor or the Princess Cadence so he knew nothing about the pair save the former was Twilight's brother. Still this was a rather impressive place. He had never seen anything quite like it.

"Excuse me are you Rhederic Pelt?" questions a voice.

Rhede glances back looking at a purple crystalline mare in a variation of Royal Guard armor. A small number of other crystal pony Guards stood behind her though they seemed more focused on Pinkie Pie then on Rhede.

"And you are...?"

"Captain Sandy Gale of the Crystal Empire Guard. If you are Rhederic Pelt I would like to ask where miss Pie is as she was supposed to be accompanying you."

"That's her there. She's had a bit of a bad time of things lately. And please call me Rhede."

"As you say Mr. Pelt. Please hold still a moment."

Rhede blinks as the mare trots up and taps him on the shoulder with a short metal wand, before doing the same thing to Pinkie Pie.

"Is that... is that star metal?" Rhede questions.

"Guard business in that regard Mr. Pelt. Please point out your luggage and one of my unit will collect it, then please step into the cart and we will take you to meet the Princess."

"Hmm very business like, Jer would love this place. Pass on that miss, I would like very much to get started, if you want to take Miss Pie to the Princess feel free, just direct me towards the library, I don't have the time for any politics now."

"My orders are to bring you and Miss Pie, Mr Pelt. While I am certain your task is important, my orders came from the Princess directly. You will come with us."

"Oh? And if I don't?"

"I have no issue beating down a injured pony to complete my orders Mr. Pelt. Get in the cart."

-

"Celestia please stop." the orange unicorn mare mutters watching the young mare bite down harder on the blade's grip and rush at the armored pony again.

The Guard shifts his stance a little as he's charged again. The white pony swings the weapon about and the Guard side steps tripping her and sending her sprawling across the floor.

The orange mare rushes over to check on her, glaring at the armored pony though she's shoved away by the young white mare.

"YOU WILL TAKE THAT BACK!" Celestia shouts.

"I will not. You are weak and have no place on a battle field. You are more a liability than anything else." the armored pony states without any emotion.

"I will not listen to a waste of space that will not even help the Princess fight that which threatens to destroy everything!"

"I have my reasons young one. You need not concern yourself with them, nor seek your death so soon after being pulled from it's grasp." Ruin comments looking down at her.

"Ruin just apologize already, she's supposed to be in my care and I can't have her getting hurt for something as childish as this." Saffron states pushing a strand of lavender hair from out of her eyes .

"She does not view it as childish, and as such I will honor her views by not considering it such either. If she wishes to fight me for her beliefs then I will accept the challenge she offers."

"She has not even been here a year Ruin." the orange unicorn waves her fore hoof gesturing to the small group gathered of a few unicorns and pegasi." All you are doing is embarrassing her in front of every pony."

"Get out of my way Saffron, I don't care who this one thinks he is I am going to take him down." Celestia snarls.

"This is the last attack I will allow you mare. I have things that must be done and even if I respect your drive, I cannot remain here to cater to them." Ruin states.

Celestia growls around her sword out charging the armored pony again, her small hooves clattering over the floor. Ruin braces as Saffron flinches. Both of the adults jerk in surprise as the steel blade held by the small white pony bursts into flames.

Celestia leaps lashing out with the weapon connecting solidly to the side of Ruins head sending his helmet flying. Ruin reacts just as quickly whipping his fore leg up and plowing it into the mares mid section at the height of her leap.

The white ponies eyes widen as the swords flames wink out and the charred steel blade falls from her mouth as she collapses with a crash to the ground.

Saffron rushes over to check on her blocking out the fillies view of the armored pony as he puts his helm back of, a flash of a black and white striped mane all that she saw before her vision was blocked by Saffron. Celestia tries to rise though the hit left her feeling numb.

"Saffron tell Aviana that this one will need to start training soon. Her drive and anger will make her dangerous if she has no control."

"I will let her know...though I already know what her answer will be. I do not like the idea of children learning war."

"These children are all of the same mind set, even the youngest wants revenge for what was done to them, they already know war. You saw what she did." Ruin sighs. " And if desire for vengeance has allowed a earth pony to wield fire, against her very nature, then there is no telling what the others shall be able to do."

[Four days after Lord Talon's death]

Celestia opens her eyes briefly, three nights in a row, the same style of dreams from her past. Honestly she had forgotten how like Kaisur she really had been, still something was going on here that she was not happy about.

They had spent all day today on Silver Claw's scales. They would be spending several days on them as each told a different story and none of them really helped the current situation.

They did learn however that Silver Claw was not the master mind of the first attack on Dullahan ,nor was he behind the attack on the wall. He knew of them, but did not agree with them.

He was however behind the attack that nearly killed her and partially destroyed Canterlot. The combination of a size changing spell and several chains and wires of star metal masked his presence and added to the disguise he wore. Like Jer'rahd and Twilight it seemed star metal had no effect on his casting abilities. A worrying thought that a dragon would subject himself to that sort of torture for revenge, but par for the course for everything else.

She glances over as Twilight rolls away from her side flat on her back and tangled in the sheets. Celestia almost laughed at the ungainly position of her student, though she held back afraid of waking her.

So long as she was having them she needed to remember them. She knew them to be true with her past ,though she had yet to figure out why she was having them now.

==================================================================

"Rainbow Dash, it has been some time since I have seen you." The griffon matron smiles softly looking down at the smaller pegasus.

"Hey Nanna... I really wish I could have made it out here at a better time. Last time I saw Gilda, we didn't exactly part on the best of notes."

The elder griffon smiles moving aside to let dash into the small hut before closing the door and moving over to the table and sinking into a rather cushy futon.

"I gathered as much, my granddaughter was not in the best of moods for some time after she went to visit you. She never did make friends easily, or keep them well if she did. In fact you are the only one who has come by since her death."

Dash winces drooping her head a bit before taking a seat on a stool on the other side of the table.

"I was hoping she would mellow out a little. I guess not."

"She was hot headed, like every one else in my family, her brother is still out for blood."

"So they still haven't found..." Dash gulps. "Her killer?"

"No dear. Sky Crawler thinks it was one house, my daughter and her husband think it was another. There are no signs pointing to either house and no one recognizes the griffon that had been following her, nor do they know where she went after the murder. And now the King has been killed as well. It has been quite the dark year for us here." the elder griffon sighs shifting in her chair.

"Yeah... I'm part of the group that came up here to bring his body back. I'm flying with the Wonderbolts and I can't even enjoy it."

"Well despite all that has happened you are still welcome here Rainbow. You were like family regardless. You did spend nearly all of your schools summer breaks here after all."

"Yeah well, not like I had any where else to go Nanna."

"No need to say more, I am aware of your families situation. I also know how much it pains you. There is enough sorrow to go around now without bringing up more from the past. That reminds me though. When we cleaned up Gilda's room we found a number of old photos and medals from the speed camps you both went to." the elder griffon turns pulling out a small box and sets it on the table .

Dash hesitates a moment before reaching over and sliding the box closer with her hoof flipping it open to look over it briefly with a small smile.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome child, those are more fitting to go to you than any one else."

Dash turns pulling open her saddle bag and removing a stack of papers before trying to fit the box in her bag. The elder griffon leans forward adjusting her glasses and picks up the top sheet.

"Dash dear. What are these?"

"Oh.. wanted posters. I was supposed to put those up once I left the palace, I figured I would come here first. Those are the six that killed Lord Talon and have generally been making a mess in Equestria. I doubt they left there to come all the way up here, but Princess Celestia wants every one to know their faces."

"I already know this face."

"What? Which one?" Dash questions looking at the old griffoness.

The elder griffon narrows her eyes pointing a claw to the image of the griffon on the page.

"The one named Wind Razor. This is the griffon that was following my grand daughter around before she was killed."

==============================================================

"Alright yah idjits, let's try this again. We already found out tha zebra's canna learn a thing bout this magic and the rest of you won't cause yer idiots." shouts Briar Rose

"We are trying sir..."

"SHADDAP, when ah want tah hear yah yammer on ah'll sure as crap ask fer it. An ah ken tell yah I DON"T!"

Rose trots over to the log he had been using to spar with and kicks it into the air with a fore hoof rearing back on his hind legs to guide the end down with a thunderous crash that sinks the pole about four apples deep into the ground.

"OPEN YER EAR HOLES AND LISTEN YA STUPID GITS! Unicorns pull their magic from tha stars or themselves or some such crap like that, same as pegasi get their magic from that sky, like tha griffons. S'how tha blighters can screw with clouds an weather and tha like. Earth ponies ain't got any of that shyt, crystal ponies are tha same way. We ken take more of a beating and tend tah be heartier than the other louts, but aside from being good at working tha land we ain't got shit."

Rose walks away from the pole looking at the earth pony and half dragon troops.

"So why was it then that in tha olden days when pony fought pony that tha earth ponies survived versus magic and weather control? What did we have that managed tah keep the other two from enslaving us to tha point where we had our own nation?"

"Wasn't it due to food production?" one of the guards points out.

"Not saying that didn't hava part of it a'hm sure, but what do yah expect that we threw pies or somethin at all tha threats that lived on tha ground with us? Or at the pegasi and unicorns an that fended um off?"

"Errr no."

"Good ye ken be taught. Now then, there's other critters in tha world that gets there magic from other places, like the earth. Dragons. These giant lizards utilize a heck of a lot of magic that centers around tha earth and rock underneath our hooves. S'why if yah ever saw any dragon casters they were always on tha ground. Tha fliers used some magic, but that was mostly tha blues, that lot was closer to tha pegasi and griffons magic any way. In any case there's a couple of tricks that earth ponies ken do that the dragons can."

He trots back to the log rearing back and yanking the log out of the ground with his fore hoofs tossing it forward to land with a crash on a number of the troops who couldn't get out of the way fast enough pinning them to the ground.

"No yah see how heavy that is, an how ah flip it around like a bleeding twig." Rose grins looking at the others in the group. "Like ah said yesterday when we first started dhis , if yah practice hard enough, and do xactly what ah say, ye'll be flinging stuff around like this in no time."

Rose looks down at the trapped ponies.

"Help dhem git out from under dhat, yah'll look like a buncha turtles on yer backs."

-

"Please show me again." the alicorn princess commands.

The young mare nods as the room rapidly grows a great deal hotter. A few of the servants running about glance towards Princess Aviana and her charge at the wash of heat, before quickly darting out of the room. A pair of them, a unicorn and a pegasus ducked into cover though continued to watch.

The white ponies pink mane begins to smoke, flickering with flames among the hairs before it bursts into blaze with a flash of light, her mane and tale seeming to vanish into the smoke replaced by a roaring inferno that fans around the white mare. The single tree that adorned her flank changed as well, becoming black chard, with the branches and limbs burning.

A number of tapestries around the room caught fire and some of the jewelry on the alicorn began to sag as the precious metals started to melt. The alicorn however seemed not to mind as she watched the earth pony before her harness the very fires of the world's heart as easily as a unicorn cast a light spell. Flames danced around the mare, the fire of her tail and mane beginning to swirl about her lapping at the edges of the room igniting what could be burned and charring the stone that the room was made of.

The stone floor at the mares hooves began to smoke and bubble as the marble turned molten. Despite all of the heat and flame dancing around her the mares eyes remained cold. She seemed to have no joy in producing the magic, to her this was simply a last test before she was allowed to do what she and her friends had wanted to do since she was a foal. Fight and destroy the changelings.

"That is enough Celestia. I have seen what I wished to." Aviana states watching as the fires subside nearly instantly after she speaks. The white pony tugs on her hooves pulling them from the molten stone that had pooled about her hooves, moving closer to the Princess and more solid ground.

"I see your training has been quite effective. As has what your friends have done. Are you sure this is what you wish however? You could leave it behind and live a normal life, I have enough soldiers."

"No Princess. We are all in agreement. We are willing to do what ever it takes to destroy the changelings and their master. We will not fail you." the white earth pony states, her eyes warming up under the alicorn's gaze and the faint praise.

"I do not expect you will, though I also do not want any of you to get hurt. You are my children after all."

-

[Five days after Lord Talon's death]

She was getting used to this, waking from dreams in a cold sweat even if they were not nightmares. Celestia remembered that event. She and her friends had spent close to fifteen years doing nothing but preparing for war. The only thing they had feared was that the changelings would be stopped before they had a chance to get their vengeance. While no other towns as large as theirs had fallen, the swarm still raided the scattered pony tribes along with any other race that they could. While the empires grew weaker, the changeling armies ranks swelled with each raid.

It was these memories that gave her pause and cost her victory when Chrysalis attacked at Cadence's wedding. The nightmare of what had been done to her so long ago had rushed back in a moment when she felt the queen's power.

Celestia stretches out a bit, nuzzling Twilight's shoulder lightly. Her student seemed so small next to her like this, granted every pony seemed small next to her. Perils of being an alicorn Princess she supposed.

=====================================================

Rhede raises an eyebrow looking at the massive table set out before him, there must be enough food here to feed the entire city... or Bleu if she hadn't eaten in a while.

Crystal ponies darted about setting things on the table, brightly colored dishes piled high with foods and delicacies that Rhede could not even begin to name.

Rhede considered if he should eat something or wait until the host arrived as was proper. Though there was something odd about this. For the most part most the crystalline ponies were ignoring him, most of the food and all the attention was on Pinkie Pie. The pink pony however did not even seem to notice the amount of odd foods before her. And every new dish she ignored was rapidly taken away with out even being offered to him.

He was ready to simply leave and head to the library, unfortunately there was one pony watching him. The guard that had been ordered to bring him here had yet to leave the door and her eyes were locked on him. If she wasn't a crystal pony he could have considered she was acting like one of his ex's though he didn't have a crystal pony on his list.

He sighs watching the parade and hoping the hostess would get here soon enough. Thankfully he did not have long to wait. A rather loud fan fare erupted from behind his seat as a pair of flugle horn players announced the Princess's arrival.. The pink alicorn rushes in past them before before they had finished half way though the fan fare and nearly bowls over to Pinkie Pie, tackling the pink pony from her chair.

"Pinkie Pie, are you alright. I heard what happened, can I get you anything? Cake, a song, anything like that?" Cadence blurts out clearly trying to get a rise from the apathetic pony or at least a chuckle at how over the top the situation was.

"No..." Pinkie mutters.

"She's been like that the entire train ride. Didn't even groan at any of my jokes or puns. I'm no Bleu , but the limerick about the stallion from Neightucket should have at least gotten a groan." Rhede points out.

Cadence blinks looking up at the red earth pony seated at the table regarding him curiously.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

Rhede sighs smacking his fore head into the table top.

========================================================

Claymore jabs a corpse with the end of his sword watching the undead troll twitch with each stab. Trixie was huddled in a corner out of the way behind some rocks, which was the smart thing to do in this situation, he actually wanted to join her hiding there himself.

Wind Razor was perched atop a pile of corpses giggling to her self as she ripped them apart evidently just delirious with amusement at the amount of carnage that had been wrought.

Bloodtail was not doing much better in the creepy as shit department. He was sitting among another pile of trolls after having the undead ones arrange them in some sort of weird pattern. The zebra practically danced about the circle of corpses laughing and singing to himself tracing lines and sigals in blood before taking a seat in the middle, and adopting some weird yoga pose. The damn zebra had been like that for nearly an hour now.

The five troll zombies he made however moved around the circle glancing between the griffon and him as if debating on whether either was a meal or had any brains they could eat.

He used to have six ,but one had taken the chance at trying for Trixie and was now a wiggling section of parts scattered around the open area of the park. The one he was currently poking he was just trying to goad into doing something as he was getting bored.

"Alright that's enough of this shit. Birdy they are not gonna have anything worth a shit on them cause they are bucking trolls! Get a hold of yourself and help me figure out what to do with the damned stripe here." Claymore shouts. " And you wake the buck up we don't have time for you to take a nap, or engage in necrophilia fetish acts or what ever the buck you are doing. Seriously, and you jackasses consider me the deviant of this group?"

The random shouting seems to at least snap Wind Razor out of her blood lust induced hunt though Bloodtail remained unresponsive.

"Shit." Alright birdy the caster is out in lala land get yer shit straightened up and we'll head down and see what these tunnels have in them."

["I am not in lala land you ignorant peasant. My type of magic has some rather drastic draw backs for it's casting, particularly when used create unlife."] Bloodtail states still unmoving. [" The husks that you have not yet gutted will tell me what I need to know of the troll tunnels when I have recovered enough to cast another spell."]

"So, bringing the dead back is draining huh. Pfft who would have thought that. Defying the very laws of existence couldn't be tiring."

Bloodtail's tone betrayed his anger though he had yet to move anything other than his mouth.

["Do not speak as if you know anything about what I do pony. There is no defying nature, the corpses nerves and brain stems will still be active for several hours after their death, it is easy enough to use a spell to stimulate this and give me control. "]

"Like I give a crap about your reasoning. But if it's so damn easy whats with the fancy ritualistic bullshit?"

["It is a calming exercise. My spells are not difficult, but they are very very addictive. If I was unable to calm myself I would have raised every corpse here, had them kill you, then I would have raised you and then gone on a rampage of devastation until I ran out of magic and passed out. At which point the zombies would have killed me and then collapsed on their own after a few days."]

"Well that's not worrying or depressing at all. Surely using a magic that could kill you and every one any where near you is a great idea. What the buck kinda bullshit is that?" Claymore rants.

"There's a larger entrance over here under this two story building, I mean, whenever you're done yelling and trying to bring more of them." Wind Razor states ignoring the glare from Claymore.

"Why thank you for that yah blood soaked princess. Nice to know that when we get into a fight you'll be so into killing things that you forget what the hell your doing." Claymore vents. " Damn alicorn paired me with psychopaths."

-

Fire lapped over the corpses of the changelings as the white mare looked around at the ruins of the small town. Her companions moved about nearby, watching each others backs and taking out the stragglers as they found them.

It had been several years since the four of them had started hunting the changelings as part of the Princess's Royal Guard. Their former caretaker Saffron had joined them as well in the hunt. The unicorn mare had once been a solider, though she had given that up when she lost some one close to her due to the changelings. When Celestia and her friends were ready to destroy the changelings, she had joined them in order to try and protect them still as she had when they were small.

Though now even their youngest was deadly. At only twelve the griffon Cloud Ripper's kill count of changelings was only bested by Celestia's. It did not hurt matters that the chick had found out that he was a griffon god and gained the ability to call lightning and storms.

Blackhoof the unicorn and his sister, the pegasus Surprise were in no way lacking in their abilities either, though the pair of them along with Saffron had opted to support their heavier hitters rather than try and out do them The primarily protected Celestia and Cloud Ripper from any changelings that the pairs massive fire and lightning attacks missed.

Celestia's mane and tail ignite again at the crash of wood from inside a smoldering house. The door is quickly shoved open , collapsing to splinters from the damage it had taken in fending off the changelings trying to get in.

A number of crystal ponies stumbled out along with a pegasus and a unicorn. Some of them simply looked around in awe that they had some how survived, though most of them had their gaze fixated on the mare who seemed to be on fire in the center of their town with a mass of charred changeling corpses piled before her.

Celestia sighs letting the fires die from around her form before turning to trot away as her friends approached after they were sure the town was clear. Her ears perk as the ones rescued offer their thanks in prayers to praise to the Goddess Aviana for their rescue, though the flatten back to her head hearing the praise also given to her as the Solar Flare.

-

[Six days after Lord Talon's death]

Something was decidedly wrong with this, and she was starting to get a picture of what it was. Celestia yawns as she stretches a bit looking down at Twilight's curled form.

She was begging to recall the events she was dreaming of much easier in reflection though there was something else, something that was not fitting properly, or meshing with her memories. She had an idea of what it was now though she would need to be ready to deal with it tomorrow night.

They would be looking over the last of Silver Claw's scales today. Twilight was almost frantic with hope that she would find out where Spike was, though Celestia rather hoped that they did not find out where Spike was.

She had not attempted to send any letters to Spike simply due to the idea that Silver Claw might read them and know one of the dragonlings abilities. Silver Claw knew of the sending flame, but he had only seen it in action once with Bleu and Kaisur. Perhaps he would not think that Spike would have that ability. Celestia had decided to put her trust in Rhede's idea that the dragonling was trying to spy on Silver Claw.

======================================================

Velkorn sighs, looking up at the great vaulted chambers of the griffon aerie. The lofty architecture was perfect for the races that could fly and move freely through the air, though those stuck on the ground were dwarfed in the massive structures that looked large enough to have their own storm systems. The group had been here for over a week now and she had been answering a number of questions along with the ambassadors Celestia had sent along. It had not been pretty.

The Regent and the nobles had not taken King Talon's death very well at all, threatening everything from attacks, to embargoes, and as predicted, accusing Equestria of killing him and holding his daughter prisoner.

They had cooled off rather quickly however with all the information that Velkorn and the others had been forthcoming with, even going so far as to allow Rainbow Dash to visit her friends family and post the wanted posters they had brought. Dash was clearly still being watched, so Velkorn had to hope the pegasus would mind her manners while here.

The last of the meetings had taken place this morning and the envoy would be allowed to return to Equestria tomorrow. All in all it was a bit of a surprise that things had gone this smoothly, though perhaps it was only due to Lord Talon's former support of Equestria and the policies he enacted. Thankfully the ones currently in charge still seemed to agree with them.

Velkorn had been called personally to the chambers of the regent, an older griffoness whose golden feathers and fur were already touched by the silver of age, though her stature and form did not hint anything other than she was in her prime.

Regent Snowflurry had taken up the task of going through Lord Talon's effects and sorting everything out. Primary among these tasks was adding extra guards and tending on the last two eggs Lord Talon had sired, with the hopes one might hatch a new griffon god for the aerie.

The zebra pauses before the door to the regents office looking to the guards posted there. One of them reaches back knocking on the door with a armored wing tip to announce her presence and after a moment a muted command in griffon came from inside and the Guard opened the door for her.

Velkorn nodded her thanks, trotting into the room her eyes wide at the veritable mess that stretched out over the room. Open books, scrolls, various items, and trinkets were piled high everywhere. And in the middle of it all, looking over more papers was the regent.

["You wished to see me Regent?"] Velkorn questions.

["I did, not a matter of great importance. Well not to you or I perhaps, though to the one this concerns I suppose it will be."] Regent Snowflurry comments in flawless zebra. Velkorn was even a bit jealous that the griffon had better pronunciation on certain terms and and enunciation that she did. There was quite a bit of change to the language she had not mastered yet since awakening from stone. Twilight's spell was not perfect.

["What is it you wish?"]

["As always it comes back to the Lord's daughter. I have something here for her that I wish to see that she gets. I am aware that you are not a mail service Miss Velkorn, but it is a rather... delicate package."]

Velkorn blinks slowly making her way to the desk as the griffon sets a small chest on the table.

["What is it that is of such importance that you would trust to send it with a ambassador that only two days ago you cried to see hang?"]

The griffon had the decency to look at least somewhat sheepish about that.

["I did apologize for that already. I am not supposed to let my anger get the best of me in such matters, it is why I hold the position I do now. As for the matter of trust, well, if one cannot trust an ambassador of Princess Celestia, particularly one of your high status, first queen of the Zebra's, then who can one trust?"]

Velkorn flattens her ears at that opening her mouth to protest though the regent waves off the denial before it comes.

["Please, do you really think that Equestria is the only nation with any sort of intelligence network? We knew of your return within days of it being known to Canterlot. We are also aware and wary of the others that awoke with you, particularly Starfall Silvertail. Princess Luna's return almost led to a conflict on it's own, though after a number of meetings with Celestia, no action was taken provided she was kept on a short leash. So far it has gone exactly as Celestia said it would. The revival of you five however, well, that is another matter that I have no time to bring up here. But if Celestia did not trust you she would not have sent you along with the Bearer of Loyalty. But I digress. I will need you to deliver this to Dustinia Talon when you are able."] The griffon taps the top of the wooden box.[ " I doubt Lord Talon would have wanted her to have them, but in this situation, particularly if she is training as you say, for what you say, she will need them."]

Velkorn reaches out lifting the catch of the box to look at the contents her eyes widening at what the simply box held.

["Does Celestia know about this?"]

["Most likely not, I would like to keep it that way. Will you take it to Dustina?"]

["I will, though I do not think something like this should fall into her claws unless she does pass what we are putting her through. These are very dangerous things to pass out to just any one."]

["I agree. I will come for them myself if she does not complete the training to the standards being set.

That she has lasted this long in it despite the hard ship it has caused her is a surprise. I do hope that she might finally be growing up a little, in mind, if not form."] The regent slides the box over letting Velkorn tuck it into a saddle bag. ["Be sure you give my daughter my regards as well as the box..."]

===============================================

"So you are Rhede Pelt?" Cadence begins looking over the earth pony at the table. " Honestly I have heard quite a bit about you, Princess Celestia said I should watch my flank around you."

Rhede waves a fore hoof in the air dismissively.

"You have less to fear from my wandering eye then you think Princess. You are not really my type."

"Not your type? What exactly do you mean by that?"

"You're married, as such, not my type." Rhede smirks, glancing at Pinkie. "Even the epic tail chaser has to have some limits you know."

The pink pony did not seem to be into the joke at all and Rhede sighs leaning back in the chair wincing as his leg shifts.

"I gather nothing has been able to cheer her up any?" Cadence sighs.

"Not since Lord Talon was killed.

"Rather unexpected given that he was with your friend. After all the nusense he's made of himself I expected he would be able to keep one griffon safe."

"Not even Jer's infallible. They got separated and Talon was ambushed. Pinkie mentioned something about a beam hitting him before Scarlet finished him off. Before that hit him he was kicking their asses across the landscape. I was hoping to check the library here and see if there's information on the books Canterlot lacks."

"I have not even had a chance to browse the public library, though the library here at the castle is nearly as big. You have a great deal of work cut out for you if you plan to read all of them. I can assign some ponies to help, given your condition."

"Thank you for that Princess, a bit of help would be appreciated. However the less ponies who know about the books existence the better, I mostly need a few runners is all, I can do the research on my own."

"As you wish, why is Pinkie Pie here though, she seems in no fit shape to aid you. Why did you have her brought along?"

"She's not, but shes a local hero after bringing you that crystal heart. I was hoping some place more cheerful than Canterlot might snap her out of it. I hate to foist her on you, but I have no idea what to do in this case."

"I will see what I can do Mr. Pelt. Captain Sandy Gale shall assist you in this regard along with a few of her more trusted troops."

"Great can you tell her to lighten up a bit first... though speaking of that mare, where did she get the star metal? From my understanding that stuff was gathered up as quickly and discreetly as possible and destroyed to the last bit of ore."

Cadence smiles. " There are many things in the Empire that have been banned or removed from the current world. The material however means nothing to the Crystal ponies and I have been following my husband and Twilight's example on becoming resistant to it's effects." she reaches up tapping a small chain around her neck. "The changelings however are not immune, even if they some how do manage to learn how to copy the forms of crystal ponies the star metal disrupts their abilities. As such it is a greater benefit to us than a hindrance, so long as Princess Celestia doesn't look too closely at us."

"Clever. I suppose I should get to work then. Are you sure you will be alright with Pinkie Pie?" Rhede questions pushing himself to his hooves with a small wince.

"As you said she is a local hero. Seeing her back to her former self is not even a inconvenience after what shes done."Princess Cadence nods looking to the pink pony.

===============================================================

"Princess are you sure we should leave her alone like this?" Starfall mutters out of the corner of her mouth to the dark alicorn stretched out on a small sofa in a sitting room off to the side of the throne room.

Luna yawns softly, shifting on the couch. "Tis fine Starfall. Miss Rarity worked out a goodly number of the complaints and cases that have been brought before us in the same manner that mine sister and I would. I daresay she is better at this than I am by a great deal. Letting her run things for a few hours shall not disrupt anything that cannot be fixed if she makes a mistake."

Starfall glances out the door at the mare seated before the thrones behind an ornate mahogany table piled high with paperwork, half charming, half weaseling everything she wanted from those who sought audience with the court of the night. Starfall was used to living at late hours such as this, though Rarity seemed just as comfortable. And she seemed far too much like Rhede with how easily she adapted to this position..

"Oh why hello again Mister Fancypants, I have heard about your mare friends terrible accident, I do hope Miss Fluer recovers quickly." Rarity coos.

"Thank you Miss Rarity, though I will point out she is just a friend not my special some pony." Fancypants responds with a smile.

"Oh? You may wish to quell a few rumors then, you two do make a rather cute looking couple, now how can I help you today?" Rarity chuckles.

Starfall sighs ducking her head back in the sitting room.

"I think she might be over doing it."

"Perhaps, though speaking of overdoing things, how is it you are still going so strong? I know you have barely slept as well." Luna questions remaining curled up on the couch.

"Ahh that. Rarity introduced me to this strange drink. It's fairly bitter normally, but it's rather tasty when you put some cream and sugar in it. I've been bouncing around like a foal for a few days now."

"Ah yes... coffee. Tia banned that from my diet when not long after I returned after I remained awake an entire month trying to catch up on all I missed. Though as for my current duty I assure you I am still working."

"Working on your beauty rest doesn't count Princess." Starfall states sighing as she notes the Princess had gone back to sleep.

Another greeting from Rarity distracted the pegasus again enough to leave the alicorn mare to her slumber.

"Lodestone my dear what brings you all the way to Canterlot?" Rarity coos.

=========================================================

Claymore sighs looking at the mess in the cave, a treasure trove of garbage and corpses.  
Half eaten mummified bodies, piles of gnawed bones, torn clothing, rotted books, foals toys, some rusted weapons, farm implements, and countless other unidentifiable items made up the horde in the center of the trolls lair.

The group had held off going into the tunnels for a few days after the battle in the ruins, partially to make sure that no more trolls popped up behind them, and partially cause the damn zebra was a lazy sod who still claimed he hadn't recovered yet. Bloodtail had asked the dead trolls if the book was in the cave and the trolls could not even understand the term 'book'. The zebra finally started using broader terms and the shambling corpses led them here when treasure was brought up.

Now there was this place, the veritable shit hole at the end of a sewer. His eyes narrow as their dim light flickers.

"Wake the buck up mare, keep that light going or whatevers in the dark down here will rip us all apart." Claymore shouts.

Trixie whimpers a bit though the glow of her horn shown brighter as the struggled to keep even that minor spell going. She was a decidedly a strong one, Bloodtail assured him she should not have been able to cast anything for a week with the amount of that potion he gave her. Either the zebra had no idea what he was talking about, or the mare was that powerful. Judging by Bloodtail's reaction to her already being able to cast he expected it was the latter.

Wind Razor was already digging through the pile and Bloodtail was poking about the edges having his new minions do something before they fell apart. Claymore was not about to dig through troll treasure to find a damn book that might not even be here. Bout time the other two put in some effort any way.

After a few moments the griffon started rapidly clawing away at something flinging the debris across the room as she started clearing out a fair sized space from atop of something. Bloodtail moved over to see what she found, a confused look forming on his face.

"What, did you find, the book?"

"Yeah, I think so but..." Wind Razor states flinging more stuff off the top of it.

Claymore trots up the side of the griffon made crater in the pile of trash and waves the unicorn mare up with the light.

Looking down into the cleared out area there was a book. A amethyst colored tome with no markings nor stains, looking like it was freshly printed and had not been buried under all this other crap for who knew how long. Though he understood why the zebra looked a little miffed .

The book itself was as long and wide as two ponies, and was at least three ponies thick. It was fatter than any book Claymore had ever seen, that included dragon tomes.

"What the buck? How the crap is this a pamphlet?" Claymore rants.

["I think it is clear now that the names are just names."]

"This book looks like it ate every other book in a library and then went back for seconds..." Wind Razor grumbles. "Now how the heck do we get it out of here?"

-

The green and gold insect like pony screams out as the whirl of rainbow colored fire washes over her driving her back along with the remains of her swarm, forcing them through a massive green glowing gate. Countless numbers of clawed spindly hands reach out grasping and grabbing at the swarm pulling it towards the opening as the flames slammed into them like waves crashing on the beach.

Celestia watched as the last of them was drug or pushed inside, the power of the Elements of Harmony washing over her, her friends, and Princess Avian who had joined them for this last push to destroy the changelings.

The Princess had brought the Elements with her in order for them to use the power to stop the Queen once and for all. Dozens of Guard ponies and warriors from other nations had gathered to aid with the push , though it was the six of them who finally drove the queen back into the gates.

When the magic's power finally waned Celestia was left panting and breathless as the massive gates slammed shut, sealing the changelings in Tartarus. A massive cheer went up from the soldiers that came with them, pegasi took to the air and unicorns who still had the strength launched magical fireworks into the air, though most simply watched the Princess and her Royal Guard as they slowly recovered from using the Elements.

Princess Aviana recovered first checking on the others before trotting up to the gate to speak with a skeletal pony that stood there. She had called the figure the FerryMare, though the Princess mentioned nothing else. That suited Celestia just fine. They had finally won... though now, she was unsure of what to do now. Looking back at her friends it was quite clear that they had the same thoughts, what were warriors to do with no enemy to face?

Princess Avaiana trots back over to the group cupping something in her wings. She smiles softly looking at the group then focusing on Celestia.

"My children, you have done well, and saved many lives by ending the scourge here today. But for one of you, your work is not over just yet."

She looks at Celestia directly a smile crossing her face.

"I have one more task of you Celestia, if you will accept it my daughter."

"What is it you wish Mother. Ask and it will be done." Celestia states.

"When the war first started, my sister was killed by the changelings queen and her powers were taken. The Ferrymare has returned her essence to me."

The others glance between the princess and Celestia looking at the glow peeking out from the goddesses wings.

"Pony kind is strong enough that one goddess will not be enough to help shape and guide it. I ask you Celestia if you will accept this burden, this gift, and join me in tending the subjects of Equestria as their new goddess?"

Celestia blinks looking at the glowing orb that was being offered to her on outstretched wings by her mentor, her mother, and her friend. She lifts her head with a small smile.

"I would be honored to mother. But first I need to have a rather angry word with my sister and my soon to be ex favorite student."

Celestial whirls, her pink hair flaring out into a multitude of colors and her horn and wings forming as her cutie mark turns back to her sun. She advances toward a panicked pegasus and unicorn in the armor of the soldiers that came with them.

"Crap she's onto us!" Luna as the pegasus, shouts.  
"ABORT MISSON ABORT!" shouts Twilight as the pair fade out.

-

Celestia wakes with a start, quickly teleporting as the formerly sleeping Twilight wakes up flailing and falls off the bed. A pair of alicorns teleport back into Celestia's room a moment later.

The white pony princess glares at the alicorn she had brought with her, her magic twisting her dark sisters ear as she pulled her along. A second similar spell grips Twilight's ear dragging her from where she had hidden behind the bed.

Celestia glares down at the pair of them with a look that would have even given Jer'rahd pause.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Celestia booms her voice cracking from using the Royal Canterlot voice for the first time in centuries.

Both Luna and Twilight wither under the Goddess of the Sun's glare.

"Well umm, I asked Princess Luna about Jer'rahd's nightmares." Twilight begins finally.

"And I stated that his nightmares were beyond my control unless I was close to him and even then I could not stop them.." Luna continues trying not to look at Celestia.

"So I asked what she meant by control."

"And I explained my ability to dream walk in those who were of impressionable age or that I was close to..."

"And I asked what it was like..."

"To which I responded that most times it was little more than what the pony had witnessed in the past being reviewed.."

"To which I asked how much control she could exert..."

"And I answered. enough to perhaps selectively view certain events in ponies memories that I had contact with..."

"At which point I asked about you.."

"Which I responded I was blocked from using the ability on gods with out consent or being the target of their dreams..."

"Then we started talking about spring boarding from one dreamers dream into another that was dreaming about the first dreamer..."

"GET TO THE POINT!" Celestia bellows.

"Well um a long story short she was showing me the ability in practice and we noticed you were dreaming about me so we took a quick peek and Luna got embarrassed and pulled up another memory at random and it was of you and Aviana and we decided to investigate for some answers about her." Twilight blurts out.

Celestia glares at the pair with a scowl.

"Luna, your video game allotment and dessert for the next month are gone. You will also escort Miss Sparkle here to a guest bedroom on the far side of the castle and best you pick a room over there yourself for a time to be far away from me."

Luna and Twilight both wince.

"It is bad enough that you betrayed my trust enough to go poking around in my head, but that you doubt my word about what I say about Aviana. While I suspect perhaps her history is not as sterling as I once thought, I have yet to see definitive proof that she was responsible for anything that you and Kaisur accuse her of."

Luna and Twilight look to one another.

"You did not see it then sister?" Luna states flinching under her sisters glare.

"See what!?"

"When you sealed the changeling hordes with the Elements of Harmony you also sealed Forge Scale away as well."

"What? There was no dragon there."

"Tis true, there were a number of things that we witnessed that only confirm what we have found about her. Most were as blatant as the nose on my face. How is it that you were unable to witness it? Forge Scale was even threatening you directly. As was Aviana when she found you had received Chrysalis's god hood over her."

"There was none of that …..." Celestia states reaching up to rub her hoof on her head. " Get out as you have been told."

"But Princess..."

"I said out! We will discuss this tomorrow when I feel less like throwing you both into the dungeon for several hundred years."

The pair look to each other and simply vanish teleoprting away rather than waste time moving to the door.

Celestia flattens her ears to her head looking at her bed and running back through her memories of the dreams and the reality that had happened. Nothing seemed changed, though it was not like Twilight or Luna to lie to get out of trouble. Well not since they were foals any way. Was there something else going on? Perhaps it was not Luna and Twilight that had felt off about the dreams after all.

========================================================

"Are you sure you saw something?"

"Yes a'hm sure ah saw something."

"I dun see nutthin."

Scootaloo spins the Crusaders telescope looking over the mountains in the distance again only to have Applebloom grab the telescope and point it at a specific mountain again.

"It was that one , not the others keep watching that one!" Applebloom fusses.

"Seriously are you sure you saw a red dragon land up there?" Sweetiebelle questions sceptically.

"You doubting the word of an apple!?"

"Nope just you." snarks Scootaloo. "Big Mac an I were looking at tha family campsite when ah'm sure ah saw the dragon that attacked Ponyville fly up and land on that mountain. You ken see a little cave up there with tha telescope."

"Looks more like a darker rock." Scootaloo sighs.

"You sure it was him? " questions Sweetiebelle.

"Sure a'hm sure. He looked all banged up too, prolly from that fightin he did with that griffin feller that was killed."

"Well I have yet to see anything but a couple of birds." Scootaloo sighs." It's too dark out there to even see the mountain any way... wait... whats that?"

Scootaloo gets shoved to the side by Applebloom who looks." It's ah light on tha mountain."

Applebloom is shoved aside by Sweetiebelle who looks. " It looks like a lantern of some kind to me."

Sweetiebelle was shoved aside by Scootaloo. " I think I can make out some one holding it. It kinda looks like Spike.

A rapid episode of shoving happens before Applebloom manages to hold her position, keeping the other two at bay.

"Yah I think that is Spike, ah ken barely make him out, but how many little purple dragons do yah think there are?"

"What's he doing up there?" Sweetiebelle questions.

"Dunno maybe he's stuck in that cave up there and he can't get down cause he can't fly." Scootaloo points out.

"Ah bet we could find a way up there. After all we trained as Cutie Mark Crusaders rock climbers, we should be sure tah make it." Applebloom exclaims.

"That didn't go so well, Rarity yelled at us for trying to climb Tom." Sweetiebelle muses.

"Yeah well if the rock climbing doesn't get us a cutie mark, rescuing a dragon should." Scootaloo states.

"I thought we were supposed to rescue a fair maiden from a dragon." Sweetiebelle ponders.

"Yeah well in this instance tha maidens are gonna rescue tha dragon." states Applebloom.

"Pffft I ain't no fair maiden." Scootaloo scoffs." I'll be the knight."

What ever, do ya'll know what this means?" Appleboom points out.

The three of them look at each other and grin.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS DRAGON RESCUERS ,YAY!"


	18. my souls on fire

Stories in Stone  
Memories of Twilight  
By TDR

"...my souls on fire..."

In time long before life as we know lived on this world, when the land was fresh and the first spirits walked the land granting life and death at their whim, there lived two siblings, a brother and a sister. The pair were created by a wandering spirit to serve as prophets of it's will and it granted them powers far surpassing that of their closest kin.

These creatures were the first alicorns.

The other ancient spirits saw what their brethren was doing and took delight in it's cleverness. They too set out to create their own prophets so that they may speak with more ease to the life they had created in their own images.

This was the creation of the gods, the first immortal races crafted by the elder spirits of existence.

For uncounted eons the two alicorns and the other created gods were the liaisons between the spirits and the mortal races they created to live in this world. Then one day all the spirits left this world, leaving their creations behind to fend for themselves.

The alicorns and the other gods did their best to keep their world together, but despite their best efforts, with out the presence of the spirits, most of the races fell back onto their more bestial calling. Despite the gods best efforts, civilization all but collapsed and the beginning of the first dark age came about.

The eldest of the alicorn siblings. Zacherle, an alicorn stallion so glowing white that his visage was at once all hues and none, first worked with the other gods and his sister in trying to restore the world to the way it was In time though, resentment in him grew for what he viewed as abandonment by those who created him. Once his resentment reached a peak he abandoned his charges and the other gods to seek his own way.

His sister tried to reason with him, though to no avail. A madness of sorts eventually took hold in him. Zacherle began to believe that the spirits had not left them for a malcious reason, but because they had achived perfection with the creation of the gods and there was no longer a need to remain.

Zacherle gave up on trying to restore the world and instead sought a way to remake it, to make everything perfect, to make everything gods in his image. Being the first god created he began to see himself as the greatest creation, a perfection that every creature should strive to achive.

His sister Bonnie, an alicorn mare of a darkness so black that light would not fall on her, could do nothing to stop him Zacherle stired up the mortals creating conflict and war. These were new concepts to the world and no god yet understood why one creature would wish to kill another.

However the alicorn simply did this to weed out the weak so that the others could learn from his teachings.

Zacherle used all his power to create a book, one that would teach those who the spirits had not blessed the path to godhood. He poured his own essence into this creation so set on his pride at being a perfect being that he did not notice when his creation took all of him, leaving nothing but a shattered husk behind.

The death of one of the first sent far more panick into the ranks of the gods and mortals than even the departure of the spirits did. The spirits may return, that a god passed as the mortals did was inconceavable.

Only Bonnie, knew the truth. Her brother was not dead, his essence and soul resided in his creation, the first book of Orbsah, The Gray Grimiore.

The last remaining alicorn could see what her brother had done, and what he had planned for the world was against everything the spirits had created them for. She also knew she could never hope to destroy the artifact that was her brother.

The spirits had granted her brother the power, though she had been granted the knowlage and the ability to forsee what was to come because of her brothers actions. The spirits created them to be sheperds of the flocks of their creations. Her brother had given up his role of shepered to become a wolf.

His foolish pride would unmake the world, every creature that attianted god hood from his actions would be a twisted thing, barely able to call itself a god, but filled with terrible power that could destroy everything that the spirits had created.

She consulted the other first gods about what she knew and found what she feared to be true. Zacherle was the first god, their powers could not match his or even hers. After much deliberation a course of action was decided apon.

The corruption from the first book of Orbsah was already being felt among the mortal races, conflicts and war errupted from those trying to claim it's power. The gathered gods could not stop the corruption, but they could weaken it, and forge something that could fight it.

Bonnie and the five other gods, the god of dragons, the god of hounds, the god of wild, the god of the air, and the god of the sea, followed the path that the first god had taken. They shared their essense to weaken the power of the Gray Grimiore and in doing so gave thier lives.

As a final act each let loose their god hood so that the mortals might again birth a creature that could live to guide them in troubled times. Thus paving the way for all the gods to gfollow them.

With their powers spent, all that remained of the gods was a token of the essence of who they were and what they represented.

Honesty.  
Loyalty.  
Comppasion.  
Generocity.  
Laughter.  
Magic.

The last of the six's essence formed into items, that when weilded by those who were the embodiment of these traits, could undo anything that the book could infect. Artifacts that could bring hope to the world and light it's darkest hours.

The Elements of Harmony.

-

Spike blinks looking at the book he had found and rubbing his eyes. He turns to the first few pages again and looks at the title and the first chapter.

History of the Books of Orbsah.  
Chapter One,  
They could not take your pride.

He was not even sure where he found this one. He had just become a curious about the Books Silver Claw kept talking about. He assumed they were the same ones that he had read about that made Luna become Nightmare Moon.

He looks back down at the book, this was only the first chapter, this was gonna be a long night again.

===============================================================

AppleJack sighs as she writes up another document before giving it to a runner and having the pegasus tell every the emergency crew she had recruited. So far this had been rather easy.

She sent a letter to Celestia informing her of what she planned and the Princess had given her apporoval to take full control of the emergency management. Mayor Mare would still be in charge of the day to day duties, but everything that involved evacuation, shelters, or other dangerous situations was under Apple Jack's control. Celestia even added a clause that in times of disagreement between the farm pony and the mayor, AJ would be considered to have senority.

There was also a strongly worded note to AppleJack to not abuse the power that she had been granted, though AJ would be more than happy to give it up and just go back to farming. However the Princess thought she could make this town safer and she wasn't gonna stop until it was.

Now she just had to figure out where she was going to get the bits from the buget to outfit some of the cellars in town into emergency shelters.

==================================================

The clack of wood resounds in the clearing accompanying a yelp from Twilight , the wooden blade falling from her mouth and hitting the ground with a dull thud.

Jer'rahd buried his face in his hooves as Breezy looks embarrassed at knocking Twilight's weapon out of her grasp again.

"Umm, sorry about that... I was trying to go easy miss..." Breezy starts before Jer'rahd interrupts.

"Breezy head back over to Captain Silvertail and join her training before she needs to head back to Canterlot, seems I need to start with her from the ground up." Jer'rahd sighs

Yes sir." Breezy states and zips off before they could find anything else for him to do.

"Ow... that should have worked in theory, how the heck do you still have teeth after blocking with a sword in your mouth." Twilight grumbles.

"You build up a tolerance and muscles the more you use it. Honestly I should have you just go hit a training dummy for a few hours, but what you said earlier has my attention, so we will take a break for a bit."

Twilight grumbles, when she first came out here for sword training she had not really been able to hold back spilling information on Aviana that she picked up from Celestia's dreams. After all besides Celestia, and maybe Forgescale, Jer'rahd had been screwed over by the old goddess more than any one else.

Of course that got his curiosity up and now she was stuck relaying the information to him. Honestly she did not want to give him another reason to the Princess more, but she was rather stuck now. She just hoped that Celestia would not be even angrier with her for telling him this.

She decides at least to tell him the first dream she and Luna had seen, then gauge his reaction from that.

Jer'rahd listened intently letting her tell the whole story before asking questions.

"So you said Celestia saw something different what did she see?" Jer'rahd questions.

"Well Luna and I did talk a little about it and as near as I can tell in the first dream everything was exactly the same only it was not Aviana who saved the Princess, it was Saffron, Aviana was no where in sight, yet Celestia swears it was the Aviana who saved her from the changeling Diamond Dog."

"How many of these dreams did you go into?"

"Quite a few and none of them seemed to make sense. I saw one version, and Luna saw two different versions over lapping one another, Celestia clearly saw the second version that I didn't see."

"Hmmm considering how long I have wondered about this sort of thing. I would ask you tell me what you found out or witnessed."

"Why so you can have something else to taunt Celestia about?"

Jer'rahd stands up and stretches lifting a training blade from a rack with his magic.

"Actually this time my response is a little different. It sounds very much like some one screwed with Celestia's memories. I had some one screw with my mind a few times as well, it's not fun. If it turns out this code of non aggression that Celestia follows was brought about through trickery, I want to know why. If she is the way she is now because of it she's more a victim than a cause of everything that's happened."

"Princess Luna said the same thing almost." Twilight sighs picking up the training sword again.

============================================================

History of the Books of Orbsah.  
Chapter Two,  
..still just a rat in a cage...

The conflicts between the Bearers of the Element's of Harmony and the gods created by the Gray Grimiore, contiuned for ages. The book could not fuffil it's goals while the Elements existed and like the book itself, there was no way to destroy them. So the conflict raged.

In time, tales of the book peaked the intrest of a powerful Diamond Dog god who set out to aquire the tome. The creature was an outcast despite being a god, he had been ousted by the other gods of his pack for abuseing his power and his subjects. Rather than submit to the judgement of his peers, he slew all that came against him, until the combined powers of the remaining Diamond Dog gods and the gods of other races joined forces to stop his reign of terror. Kay'cee fled rather than face destruction, but his sole purpose for aquiring the book was revenge on those who had tried to bring him to justice.

The Gray Grimiore reconized the potential of the god, and rather than simply empower the dog, it offered him a choice.

The task of spreading the ability to be a god was slow going with simply one book, and the Gray Grimiore was not discounting the theory that some day some a creature might find a way to seal it fully. It had already proven useless to try and copy itself as the words copied held no power on their own, and normal books could easily be destroyed.

But it still knew the ritual that created it. It also had calculated that the power the first gods used to limit it's power may not carry over to another book.

Kay'cee agreed, seeing this as a way to enact a revenge on those that dethroned him, and any generations that would exist after them.

The ritual was carried out, just as it had been done eons before with the Gray Grimoire's creation, only this time, there was a flaw. The reduction of power that the firsts sacrifices had caused had altered the spell slightly and in order to keep from losing the spell and Kay'cee, the Gray Grimiore was forced to sacrifice something of itself to ensure Kay'cee's transformation was complete.

The ritual finished successsfully and the Red Tome came into existance.

Despite having two Books of Orbsah of equal power, they had both lost a small portion of their ability from the Grimiore's sacrifice. Now the book's fate was even further ensanred with the Element's of Harmony.

The books could no longer grant godhood to any that used them, now only those that had weilded the Element's of Harmony could properly become a god.

Upon learning of this new limitation to their plans, both books raged to themselves for centuries.

-

Rhede tilts his head looking at the book, a large grin crossing his face. He had nearly passed this book over in the Royal Library of the Crystal Empire, but something made him come back to it.

It turned out that everything in the library had been collected under King Sombra's rule and much of it was quite dark in nature, though only useful to a unicorn or another caster. There were a number of history books and a few tombs specificly centered around the creation and maintanence of the Crystal Heart, something he set aside to give to Princess Cadence.

But this... well only one word could be said about this find.

"Jackpot."

==================================================

"Luna." Celestia states clearly, and rather loudly.

At the sound of the her sisters voice the half dozing alicorn mare fell off of her chair and tried to leap out of it at the same time resulting in a flailing panic of limbs and wings.

"I DID NOTHING!" Luna shouts before tripping over her own hooves and crashing into a heap.

Celestia blinks looking down at her sister as Luna mutters curses she had heard Starfall utter at her embarrassing panic attack before glaring towards the door as Starfall grins sheepishly and ducks back out of the room.

"I understand, I am not to be sleeping here, but given this room was supposed to be private I would appreciate if you do not simply waltz in with out some warning." Luna grumbles.

"Then that makes two of us who have issues with privacy."

Luna curses to herself again , her ears flattening to her head.

"If you are here to simply prove a lesson or continue to heap punishment on me for mine transgressions sister then be done with it already and get out. What was seen sheds more light on thine relationship with mine predecessor. I do not regret succumbing to my curiosity in this regard. There is decidedly something wrong with thine situation and relationship with that mare."

"You still should have asked."

"While it was not our intent to even look at first, we could not pass the opportunity. Would you have allowed it if you knew?"

"No."

"Then mine statement still stands." Luna says defiantly. "If not to heap more torment, what is your purpose then sister? This is supposed to be thine and Sparkle's day of rest before you start on Nocturne's wing. Carrying both duties leaves me little time for sleep and unless though wish the sun to wobble across the sky today I would ask thou let me get back to it."

Celestia sighs and settles to sit down ignoring Luna's glare.

"I understand you are grouchy after being woken up..."

"Thine guest beds are like sleeping on gravel, the couch is of far more comfort, as is the floor..."

"...But that still does not explain why you are angry when you are the one at fault here. I did not wish you to read my dreams."

"And I did not wish to fight a war against a creature that had a justifiable cause to hate us. The accusations that Forgescale made make more sense now. Every clue we have seen leads us to her being the cause of that dragon's anger against us. "

"There is no rock solid proof against her..."

"There is much, you refuse to see it. Why do you defend a mare that seems to be the very root of all the problems Equestria has had?" Luna shouts standing up to glare at Celestia.

"I am not sure... why did I do my best to defend you when you were Nightmare Moon?" Celestia responds flatly.

Luna deflates some, though the anger remains. "Were it not for Aviana's actions bringing about the war I never would have been tempted to become that ….."

Celestia sighs. "An argument was not why I came here."

"Then what is it you want?

"I would like to know what you saw, and why you and Twilight seem so confidant that my memories are wrong?"

Luna sighs settling back on the couch and rubbing her head."Your dreams over lap the true memories. Tis a sign that they have been tampered with, I know this as I did it to others as Nightmare Moon in order to get them to fight for me, the effect is the same as what I used, though stronger then what I managed. A spell of mine would not have lasted this long."

"Then tell me what you saw."

============================================================

Fluttershy sighs thanking the squirrels again and glancing over to Big Mac who stood a good bit away in order not to startle the creatures, though still where he could still keep an eye on the pale yellow pony.

"Any Luck?" Big Mac questions.

"No, aside from seeing them move back and forth through the forest none of them bothered to listen to what they said or care very much once they were out of sight. To be honest I expected as much."

"Mmmm." Big Mac responds looking around the forest as the pair start walking back to town.

"I guess now I head back and see if I can help AJ or something. I feel so useless in this, I haven't been able to do anything for any one..."

Big Mac glances down at the yellow mare though refrains from commenting. Getting Fluttershy to say anything was hard enough, getting her to talk about her problems was almost as hard as getting Rainbow Dash to admit she was wrong. So he simply let her continue as they walked.

"I'm not a fighter, I can't cast spells, I can't even really heal as well as ponies trained for it. I really don't know what I am supposed to do during all this. I want to help, but I don't even know what I could do that would help any one."

Big Mac shrugs unsure of what to say, he mulled it over a bit as the pair walked along in silence before finally coming up with something.

"Yer not useless Fluttershy. Yah stopped a dragon by yerself, helped defeat Discord and Nightmare Moon, ya even managed to save Twilight from a cockatrice. "

"Yes, but all of that was when the others were there...and I was the only one who could do anything..."

"So yah need tah lean a little more on yer friends at times. When they need yah, haven't yay always been there for um?"

"Well except for all the times I ran away..."

"I'fn ah remember that yah usually came back pretty quick too. Every ponies got fears, ain't nothing wrong with that."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

Big Mac sighs. "Ya'llready know that. She's harder tah keep outta trouble than Applebloom."

"I know what you mean, I don't know how you can stand it though."

"Not sure m'self, ah just know that's tha way of things an ah need tah accept it. Nothing's gonna change it." Mac grumbles. " All yah ken do is keep trying yer best and hope it's enough. Didn't ya say ya were gonna train with that dragoness Bleu at some point?"

"Oh my gosh I forgot!" Fluttershy zips off leaving Mac at the edge of town. She zips back quickly hugging him with a small blush. "Thanks for listening. I do feel a bit better now okay goodbye."

A moment later the yellow mare is back again." oh and thank you for escorting me today, I appreciate it." She zips off again.

Big Mac sighs starting to understand why Fluttershy's pet bunny was so ornery trying to keep up with the yellow mare. "Eeeyup."

=============================================

History of the Books of Orbsah.  
Chapter Three,  
Purposeless Sloth

The third book came about many decades later. After a long time of argument among themselves, the two books were found and bought back to a small tribe of zebra for study. The pair considered trying to convert the tribe, though they had no idea where the Elements of Harmony were at that point so they could begin trying.

The decision was taken from them when the tribe was raided by a pack of Diamond Dog bandits and the books were taken to the bandit lord, a large blue dragon, Grim Fang.

The creature had enslaved the pack of dogs and was using them as minions and slaves while it sat by doing little more than enjoying the fruits of others labor.

Upon the discovery of the two Books of Osbsah, Grim Fang imidately set her minions to work in creating the ritual site needed to attain godhood.

It was the books that stopped her from proceeding with that goal. The Red Tome and Gray Grimiore, both realized this dragon could be the opertunity they were looking for and they tried to convince the dragon to become a third book.

The dragon was not stupid and was leery of the plan, though she realized that while she would no longer have her form, she would be imortal and would no longer need to worry about keeping herself alive or creating more minions. A perfect existance to one who enjoyed any form of activity.

Utilizing the spell, Grim Fang became the Teal Text. Her accension changed the limitations placed on the books. Now instead of the spell simply failing on those who had not weilded the Elements, they would become monsterous versions of themselves, nearly immortal and mindless, following only instinct and the orders of the books.

The pack of bandit Diamond Dogs were the first to test the new god ritual, each of them excited to be granted godhood by their former master.

These were the first trolls.

-

Spike narrows his eyes , looking over at the sleeping form of Silverclaw in the other room. So much for the purity of ancient dragons the large red had been spouting when they first met. Still it was unlikly that Silver Claw actually knew the origins of the books or what they really were. Granted that was if this book was correct as well.

Oddly it made him feel a bit better that his race could indeed be as failable as he was led to believe ponies were. That meant there was no perfect race and that the wars could have been a mistake and not any sort of divine right as Silver Claw had said.

===================================================

The dull clack of the train along the tracks was starting to grate her nerves. Despite how soothing it had seemed at first, the noise was starting to make her head hurt.

Sleep was not coming at this point, she might as well accept that fact. Despite all the others from the envoy already being asleep, it eluded her.

Rainbow Dash sighs slipping out of her bed and trotting towards the back of the train figuring a quick flight might tire her out enough to finally sleep. Making her way through the dining car, one light illuminated another figure still awake, writeing something in a book.

Dash meets the zebra's gazeas she passes when Velkorn looks up from her work. Thier eyes lock breifly before the mare ignores the pegasus again.

The pegasus grumbles moveing past the zebra pausing as Velkorn speaks.

"While it is not my place to question why, i take you are stepping out to fly?"

"Err, yeah for a bit any way. I can't sleep... Why are you still up?"

"I spent many a year awake durning the night, to switch that up now does not seem right. "

"Oh.. i see."

The zebra looks up from the book at the young pegasus and sighs.

"While I could mind my own buissness and ignore your passing thru, it has come to my attention that something is bothering you."

"I don't want to talk about it. Why are you zebra's so nosy, Zecora tends to poke her nose into others buissness all the time well... though she usually winds up helping out..."

"Considering what happens when you ponies let your minds and feeling stew, it is better that some one talk to you. If you feel you do not wish to say your piece, at least speak with Zecroa, though be warned, she is my great grand neice."

Dash looks back at Velkorn curiously.

"Wait you and Zecora are related? How'd you figure that out?"

"I did nothing of the sort, she came to me with that report. I suppose you may want to know more, have a seat don't stand there blocking the door."

Dash looks at the door considering and sighs moveing back over to slump down in the seat across from the zebra as she continues writeing.

"Yeah like any one else is gonna come thru at this hour. What are you working on any way?"

"Some books of mine have been considered lost, i figured i would rewrite them, though they are out dated and might still be tossed."

"You mean the medical books? If you think they won't be useful why write them?" Dash questions.

"Because even if it is only one page that is kept around, it means another cure or treatment when before there was not one around. The goal is to see what i can do to help others in pain, i never cared for the recognition or any sort of gain."

"Heh, small wonder you were chosen to weild Compassion then."

"Both you and Jer'rahd seem to have your minds set, the Elements are tools not weapons to get."

"Yeah well, doesn't seem like he thinks i should 'get' any of it."

"Jer'rahd has his mind set a certain way, though if his views are correct or not, no one can really say."

"He still didn't have to yell at me like that."Dash fumes.

"That too is really his way, if you hurt one he cares about his first thoughts are to slay."

"Geez and AJ says i'm a hot head."

Velkorn smirks shruging lightly. " I suppose now would be a good a point as any to ask you, what was it that made you and Starfall have a falling out too?"

"Do i have to answer that...?"

"No you do not have too, but if one of us is made to understand it is less stress on you."

"It's no ones business but mine!"

"I have no plans of forcing you to do what you don't want, though as angry as it makes you it seems the feelings do haunt."

"Gah stupid rymeing nonsense... fine... but you don't tell any one else expecially not Starfall, she's already tried to mother me and i don't need her trying even harder."

" That itself is easy to do, i will not tell a soul unless you wish me too. You look like you could borrow some ones ear, just to listen, not pass on something far and near."

"Yeah probably." Dash sighs crossing her fore legs on the table and laying her head down on it.

Velkorn closes the book she was working on looking at the pegasus curiously.

"Alright I already told Twilight I was abandoned as a foal, said the same thing to that's not really all of it. My dad showed up a few times, trying to have some father daughter time. He told me he and my mom were trying to work things out so that we could be a big happy family again. I guess he thought it was a nice lie to tell me. I don't doubt he cared for mom, but it was clear she didn't want me back from the way he talked. It was also clear that he loved her more than me so he did what ever she wanted him to do. By my sixth birthday they had moved out of Cloudsdale and went somewhere out west, i don't even care where it was, prolly Las Pegasas or something. With no family nearby the orphanage put me in their adoption program. I was adopted at least three times before i hit the age of ten,. Every single pony who took me in said we could be a family, and every one of them got rid of me the moment I was any sort of trouble or burden on them."

Velkorn's ears perk, though she doesn't say anything.

"Eventually I got so sick of being lied to I stopped caring and stopped trying to be good for who ever wanted to adopt me. No one bothered to try and take me in after that and i was fine with it. It got worse after Fluttershy left. She was older than me by a couple of years and when she turned eighteen she left and came down to Ponyville. Evidently something about the place attracted her. I always had issues makeing any friends, any time i became friends with some one, they got adopted or came of age and left and I was alone again. I met Gilda not long after that in highschool. She didn't have any family around either, though they sent her away to protect her from something or another going on at home, i never did get why. Though griffons do tend to get violent when it comes to politics."

Velkorn nods lightly. "That was your friend who had died? You voice carries pain you cannot hide."

"Yeah, thats her. We were kinda the bad crowd we didn't take crap from anyone and we were our own little gang of troublemakers. We spent a few summers with her family, though i always felt like an outsider there despite their attempts to make me feel at home. After graduation she left to serve in the griffon guard as was required of every one that came of age and I went looking for Fluttershy cause I had nothing better to do once i left the orphanage. Found her in Ponyville and was introduced to AJ, and Pinkie Pie. I eventually wound up sticking around, got a job as a weather controler, made more friends than i ever had before and i guess i finally was happy. I even told Gilda off at one point for trying to get me to pick sides between her and my new friends... I didn't want to go back to only haveing her as a friend. Kinda regret her leaveing like that now considering i'll never get another chance. Then all this crap happens and I meet Starfall. I mean i thought she was awesome and we did some of the stuff Gilda and i used. Then she starts all the crap that my dad and all those other ponies started doing, treating me like i'm something and a family. I couldn't handle the idea that i was gonna be left alone again andwell i guess i probably reacted badly."

"Starfall would not do that to you, she has her own abandonement issues too."

"You say that, but what's gonna happen when all this is over, when the bad guys are gone? No offence, but Princess Luna does not seem very close to forgiving any of you. Considering your leader seems set on that, i figure he'll want to go back to being a statue and that all of you would follow him again, including Starfall. If i started to care i would be left alone again."

Velkorn sighs.

"I doubt at this point that is something that we would do, Jer'rahd infact seeks not only to destroy the escapees, but end his own life too."

"What? Why the heck would he do that?"

"He fears most that which he has within, he knows killing himself is wrong, but letting the creature have a chance to escape would be a greater sin."

"Pfft he yells at me for leaving my friends and that's his plan? Hypocritical jackass."

"He things his intents are noble in the end, on a subject change however, did you find out who killed your friend?"

Dash blinks a moment lifting her head up from her forelegs to meet the zebra's gaze though she flinches a bit under the scrutiny.

"No, most of the family still thinks it was one of the other houses that did it." Dash explians staring at the ceiling.

================================================================

"No offence miss, but you look like you need a nap and a doctor, not to be giving a lecture." one of the trainies speaks up reciveing a annoyed glare from Twilight.

"I am fine, the Major just doesn't bother to hold back any punches in training..." Twilight sighs not wanting to tell them that most of her bruises were self inflicted. The book had said learning sword play would be easy, of course evidently she had read the wrong book, because Kaisur had reconized a number of dueling stances she had tried and nearly flipped his already short tempered lid. Besides she was not about to miss a chance to teach something.

"Alright you have gone over the training and most of you can actually merge your magic power now?" Twilight questions.

"Well most of us miss, turns out the half dragons can't do it. Their casting is too different some how."

"I didn't expect they would. Most half dragons draw their spells from the same source as full dragons. I don't know much about that sort of magic though i will see if i can send some one down here who knows both types to show them some things. Any way do you have any questions regarding this ability? I expect most of you already knew about it before from other training, though using it in combat is different than using it for the usual enchanting and such."

"I do have a question miss." a zebra unicorn mare speaks up.

"Well go ahead."

"This is the first time i have expereicned this and it is a little unnerveing to allow your power to be drawn out and used by another. It really doesn't feel quite right, like who ever is lead in these little exercises could just over lap you completely and take over. I mean were were all so synced i couldn't tell which body was mine for a moment."

"Dislocated body dissonance, or DBD, not uncomon for first timers. I wouldn't worry much about some one taking over how ever. Unicorns and zebra's focus primarily on aura magic. Aura magic might overlap when the trifecta or coven ability is used, but they never mesh fully. You will always come back to yourself afterwards because of the inate magic in your horn and body will act like a locator so that you will always remain yourself. The training is useless to others though the small ritual you have to do before you can enter the magic relem prevents any one who should not be in the relem from getting in. The half dragons couldn't access it becuase their magic pulled too heavily from the draconic earth magic, so the joining ritual wouldn't happen."

"Okay so what would have happened if they did'nt bother with the ritual and just hopped right in. Major Kaisur said it could be skipped if one was pressed for time."

"It can ,but i would not recomend doing it with some one who you are not sure can normally access the magic plane. To be honest it's not as if theres very much that some one who was not supposed to be there could do, but at the same time that overlapping you felt would not go well for a non aura user. Okay say some how an earth pony follows this practice and gets into the magic relm..."

Twilight's eyes narrow as theres a chuckle of laughs at the idea of a earth pony even using magic. Twilight coughs loudly and points across the field to the group of ponies that Major Rose was training who were all rushing across the field with boulders three times their size balanced on their heads.  
The collective spell casters eyes widen as one of them trips and the rock he was carrying rolls into and through one of the out buildings pulpinging the wood and stone structure. The soilder in question panicks running after the loose boulder while Major Rose screamed at him.

"Earth ponies may not be able to use aura magic like us, but they have their own magic and they can also learn some dragon magic. While it is a far fetched idea that one of them might see the magic relam, it is not impossible." Twilight sighs. "It would however be a bad idea. Unlike unicorns, a earth pony would not have an anchor point like our horns, so if they joined a collective they could very well get lost or taken over by some one skilled in aura magic. There was a legend of just that happeneing a long time ago. A lesser alicorn named Clopopatria. It's a pretty popular legend i am sure at least some of you have heard it..."

=======================================================

History of the Books of Orbsah.  
Chapter Four,  
Tainted Love.

The new ritual brought about by the newly created Teal Text soon gave the Books something they had never experienced before, minions. Trolls were bestial at best, and murderously homicidal at worst. Realizing that they would need something physical to keep the creatures in line they enlisted the aid of one of the smartest of the trolls they created, which was not saying much, who was also the largest and most dangerous, which was saying a lot, and empowered him, creating the first troll god and cementing the creatures as their own unique race.

The Teal Text fell into a slumber, leaving the Red Tome and Gray Grimiore to plan. Using the trolls the three books had themselves brought to prominent places around the world in order continue their goals. For a long time this continued with the books at the core of some of the most disastrous points in early history. They were the cause of the rift between the pony empire's three races, they were the ones who guided the earth ponies that would become zebra's to the southern lands, among many other issues. Time and time again the Elements of Harmony were used to stop what they created, though more often than not those who used the power of the artifacts fell under the sway of the books not long after besting their former minions.

In time the books found that the powers the gods they created bore striking similarities to one another based on what Element of Harmony they had used in the ritual.

Those blessed by Loyalty became The Enslaved Beast.  
Those blessed by Laughter became Chaos  
Those blessed by Generosity became The Green Eyed Monster.  
Those blessed by Honesty became The Mask of Lies.  
Those blessed by Compassion became The Succubus.  
And those blessed by Magic became The Tyrant.

It was to one blessed by Compassion that the books found themselves all drawn too.

Coquette Clopopatria, she and her friends had stopped a giant creature that rose from the sea and tried to destroy anything it came across. Not something the books created this time however, though a monster none the less. Coquette was a lesser alicorn, born of the union of one of the pony gods and a mortal, while she was not a god she was quite powerful and long lived. She expressed a desire for the finer things in life and was quite often known to bed any and all that took her fancy until she tired of them. She had discovered the Teal Text and begun gathering what was needed for the ritual to become a full god when the other books fell into her hooves.

Realizing the potential of an alicorn, even one who was not a god the books offered her a chance to become one of them. She refused, though and the books in turn refused to grant her godhood.

For many years this was of no consequence to the mare, until age started to catch up with her. Though much longer lived than a normal pony, Coquette was still a mortal. It was not long after her first gray hairs came that she came back to the books to accept the offer.

She became the Silver Script and her existence is speculated to have brought great changes to the Books of Orbsah's power, though they have never been recorded or known to be used.

-

Rhede grumbles at the last line.

"Well that was bucking helpful."

"Sad it did not give pornographic descriptions of her conquests or even a number so you could check to see who was a bigger slut sir?" quips Captain Sandy Gale asks she brings in another stack of books.

"Seriously mare, were you a jilted lover of mine in another life?" Rhede sighs. "I haven't even tried to flirt with you or anything and you're giving me crap none stop.

"Sorry sir, you simply have the sort of face I wish to cave in with my hoof."

"Crap, if we ever get Jer right in the head again remind me to introduce you two. You're both violent nut jobs. I'm sure you'd hit it off fine."

===============================================

Claymore sat on top of the large amethyst colored book, looking at the scrub land before them as they moved back towards Equestira.

Bloodtail rested on the other side of the book, still sleeping off the spell he had used. Wind Razor was scouting ahead some where flying over the place. And Trixie... well his new pet was working.

"Damn things wobbling to the left mare, fix it!" Claymore shouts, leaning over the edge of the massive book to stare at the blue mare trudging along under the massive tome, her magic barely supporting it's weight along with the two riders as she walked through the sand and grit.

The unicorn mare whimpers though the bit and bridle shoved into her mouth gagging her. The leads for the bit were hooked to a pair of over filled saddle bags with all their supplies. The leather lines were so tight she had to keep her head lifted up straight in a some what haughty pose or pull the metal bare painfully back into her mouth. A few new lash marks crossed the mares back and flank and at Claymore's complaint she quickly moved to try and balance the massive tome better before continuing her trudge.

Claymore snorts and settles back on the book making an effort to wobble the massive thing to give the mare trouble.

["I think before long you are going to kill her just in trying to break her."] Bloodtail mutters from under his hood.

"Do you care?"

["Not particularly. Unless you expect me to carry this book."]

"Then mind yer own business. This mares a rather strong one, an I wanna make sure she's broken in properly."

=============================================

"This the place?" Jer'rahd questions glancing back at Starfall who nods.

"This is where the merchant said he traded with the dragon that asked about Spike. Lodestone even drew us a map." Starfall comments looking around the clearing, her eyes focusing on the cave.

"You sure that it's a good idea to leave Sparkle and Rose teaching with out supervision boss?" Bleu quips sniffing the air. " There's dragon scent here. Old though."

"The Guard Captains still around if they run into trouble, besides after what happened last time I don't want Sparkle here in case we do run into something." Jer'rahd states trotting towards the mouth of the cave.

Bleu and Starfall look at each other and sigh before moving along after him.

"Hope we don't find any more rivers..." Bleu quips.

========================================

"...After that we were witness to you as a foal moving through the castle at night." Luna concludes rubbing her forehead as Celestia stares at her.

"When the noble and Aviana were talking about what to do with my friends and I?"

"Yes and no. " Luna sighs. " Yes they were talking about you, but no it was not a noble. It was Andre."

"Andre... I never met him until we paid a visit to Aqua. Even then I was unaware he was the leviathan."

"Quit correcting me Tia, I saw both versions of this and I know it was Andre due to what Kaisur said he saw when he fought the leviathan of Aqua's. You were clearly unaware that you met him earlier and Aviana was attempting to foist you all off onto him. She played quite the vamp too, but this must have been after Andre left her for Aqua because he was not falling for it. He was the one that suggested she take you in considering the size of the castle and the amount of servants Aviana had." Luna mutters.

"Was any of what I saw correct or are you simply going to tell me it was all wrong?" Celestia snaps.

"Oh no. You getting your flank handed to you by Ruin and setting the great hall on fire while showing Aviana what you could do, happened exactly the way you saw it. As did your fights with the changelings and the name Solar Flare being earned."

"I am impressed you were not more taken aback that an earth pony could command fire."

"Twilight was, though why should I be surprised about that, keep in mind what I was able to do before I became a goddess sister. You are rare, but not the only one who has defied their nature like that."

Celestia sighs. "Valid point. Alright, what about the last part before I caught you and Twilight?"

===========================================================

Princess Cadence sipped her tea as Pinkie Pie dropped her head back onto the table after the long winded rant about what had happened.

To be perfectly honest, Cadence was a little surprised that something like this could upset some pony who bore the Element of Laughter. Wasn't the point of laughter to try and take the pain away from these situations, not succumb to them? Maybe she didn't see that? Well one way to find out. Might be a good way to see if she was fit to explain this sort of thing to a foal. Thankfully she had not started foal sitting Twilight until after the goldfish incident, though she had heard about it from shining and couldn't help but wince.

"Pinkie, I have a question for you."

"Mmmm..?"

"How long do you think every one will actually live?"

"What?"

"Every one you know. AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, everyone you are friends with, which if Twilight is correct is every one in Ponyville. With the exception of the Princesses none of them are gods and they won't live forever. What will you do when they die?"

Pinkie's eyes widen tears welling up in them and pouring down her cheek like a waterfall, the pink ponies bottom lip quivered and Cadence made a note to let Shining deal with this when it came up with their foals.

"Pinkie stop and listen a moment please. Every pony is going to die at some point, that is the natural order of things. The average pony only has maybe a good eighty to ninety years on them, earth ponies maybe twenty or thirty years more, but that's it. Heck, even I am only likely to live to maybe a thousand, and that is only because I am an alicorn. Shining is not."

Pinkie's eyes widen. " But then … that means you'll.."

"Yes, I will out live my husband by a rather large number of years. And that is providing he doesn't get killed defending the empire." Cadence takes a sip of tea.

"But, but, but, if you knew you were only gonna be with him for so long, why did you marry him? I mean he's gonna die too..."

"Because I love him. I don't need another reason. Life is the longest thing any of us will ever experience. Why should we worry about an end we know will come and ignore all the joy and love we could be having between the start and the end. Why would I want to worry about the inevitable when I can enjoy what is going on right now and the time that we have together."

Pinkie stares at the pink alicorn curiously her ears perked as some what serious and angry look on her face, Cadence though it a rather creepy look with Pinkie's hair straight like it was. "That's your advice? Live in the now?"

"Princess Celestia passed it onto me. It is a interesting philosophy and one that the longer lived of our kind almost need to follow or risk going mad from grief. Yesterday is a fading memory, tomorrow is open for any possibility, all you have is today, make the most of it. I think she said it was from some pony named Confuseus or some thing like that."

"I can see it, I guess there really isn't any point at being depressed about it..."

Cadence smiles into her tea cup, believing that maybe she could handle this sort of discussion after all.

"So what does Confuseus say about an itchy hoof that keeps telling me some one else is going to die?" Pinkie questions.

Cadence coughs, choking on her tea." Wha, what?"

====================================================

History of the Books of Orbsah.  
Chapter Five,  
...I want to make her mine ...

The fifth book to join the ranks, was not expected nor was it invited. Star Charmer was a griffon lord of considerable political power during the timet hat the gods hid from the world, trying to guide their kind from afar. While the aftermath of the ponies ventureing from the Frozen North to settle Equestria is the most widly spread tale of the gods return, the other races have their own tales.

Before the gods return there were none higher than StarCharmer in the griffon empire. He had spent his life climbing the socil ladder, outwitting or killing all that stood in his way until he was on top. When the gods returned, there was nothing he could do when they took back their rule. He could not harm or remove them, he could only grow more bitter as they weilded the power and status that had once been his.

While he did not know of the Books of Orbsah themselves, he knew of the failed attempts by the Gray Grimiore to make other books. He gathered all of these he could find, reserching, studying, and testing them for years. He eventually peiced together a ritual from all the writeings and his own study which should elevate him to god hood.

It did not.

The ritual turned Star Charmer into the Jade Scroll. The former griffons first encounter with the real Books of Orbsah was after he was turned into one of them.

The sudden creation of another of their kind splintered the books power further. The books lost what little control they had over the gods they had made. The surge in power also made two aspects of the power they gave self aware.

The essence of corrupted Loyalty and Compassion gained self awareness and the knowlage of both what they were, and what they could do. The pair rebelled against their creators and fought against the books at every turn to try and free themselves.

This internal struggle betwen the books and the very powers they granted caused a rift that the others have yet to forgive the Jade Litiny for.

Despite the fact that the Books of Orbsah are stronger together, none of them wish to deal with the fifth book unless they had to. By the same token the Jade Litiny refused to deal with them hating the fact it is considered the least of the books.

It is believed that this book was carried away by the troll minions of the first four books and left high in the mountains in a place called the Shadow of Nox, where it could not interfear with the other books further.

=======================================================

"So they are not perfect." mutters Spike reaching up and rubbing his eyes. "Funny to think of books fighting among themselves though."

Silverclaw had left to get something to eat and it was likely going to be a bad day for some creature out there as the larger dragon had wanted meat.

Spike picks up the lanturn walking again to the cave mouth looking down at the lights of ponyville with a sigh. He really needed to stop doing this, but every night he could'nt help come out here and look back at the town.

The leathery flap of wings echoing over the mountain anounced Silver Claw's return before the dragon even came into view.

The large red beast had been healing, though his eye was still wrecked. He left nearly every night to check on Nocturne or to hunt. It seems that fresh meat was more a help to healing dragons than the plethora of gems in the back of the cave.

There was quite a bit Silverclaw could teach him about dragons, something he had promised to do and thus far neglected to do. Spike would need to fix that soon.

===================================================

"A waste of time." growls Jer'rahd trotting out of the cave. Blood running down his armor and fur splattering on the ground below him as he walked back into the sun.

Bleu and Starfall follow out soon after with Bleu munching on a couple of gems and Starfall just looking annoyed.

"It was not a waste of time General. We probably just saved Ponyville a great deal of grief and we found out he has not been here in at least a week."

"Those Diamond dogs sure move quick. Invading a dragons lair only a few days after the dragon leaves." Bleu chuckles around a mouth full of gems. " And then making plans to raid the nearby town for work slaves for their mines."

"Yes and these dogs were civilians for the most part, we could have simply run them off." Starfall snaps.

"They shouldn't have jumped on our backs and tried to bridle us then. Seriously what sort of idiot jumps on the back of armed ponies and a dragon?" Jer growls.

"Well the one who jumped on me did make a good yo-yo until he got dizzy and threw up." Bleu comments.

" General you killed six of them after bisecting the one that landed on you. They had surrendered and started to run after the first one died. You need to calm the buck down." Starfall growls. " Not everything in this place needs to be solved by as much killing as you can get away with before you're called on it."

" In their defense the leaders only peed themselves a little before running." Bleu quips. " Though I think one might have done a bit more that that... or he just stunk.."

"I am aware of that Starfall..."

"Well you don't act like it. I'm all for combat as much as the next war pony , but even I have my limits."

"Unless it's griffons."

"Dusty's and your troops are still alive aren't they?" snarls Starfall. " It's a new world Jer'rahd, we need to accept that things have changed. Not everything that attacks us is going to try and kill us or even hurt us. Even if they had wanted to harm us, that crap back there was savage even for you. You're wearing more blood than you left in the cave."

"Yeah, I mean the last battle fought was between ponies and buffalo and it was fought with apple pies." Bleu points out. " Crap now I'm hungry again."

Starfall trots over to Jer'rahd jabbing him in the chest with her hoof.

"Listen here you ass, despite your best attempts to try and force me away, I am still your friend, though the stars know why at this point. You continue with this mopey, whoa is me, bull crap and I will kick your flank from here to the Zebralands and back. And so help me if you actually try and kill yourself like you've been hinting, I will stop you and then beat the holy snot out of you and charge tickets to the long line of other ponies who would want to do the same."

"I call next!" Bleu shouts.

"I don't care what the heck you've got in your head, in case you didn't notice Luna had something wrong with her too and she got over it. There's a cure of sorts for what the damn books do it seems. Just pointing that out in case you couldn't see it past your freaking self pity." Starfall growls.

"You have no right to say any of that Silvertail." Jer'rahd snarls.

"Don't like it? The come and make me take it back. Neither of us is injured and I fought the same as you in those caves, so there's no handicap. So we going to do something or do I get Sparkle to change your cutie mark to a chicken?"

Jer'rahd looked to say something though he stops, wiping some blood from his eyes and chuckles lightly.

"So how long have you been waiting to throw that back in my face now?" Jer questions.

"Quite a while, a thousand years at least. I can't argue it wasn't fairly good advice, though we would have one sixth less problems if you had let me kill her."

"Yeah well . Hindsight is twenty twenty, if I would have known that she could have gotten out I would have let you."

"Never understood that saying. I mean I think I would look silly with eyes on my butt. Plus while the food I eat looks good, I don't wanna see what it looks like coming out the other end. Though I do wonder if I could eat enough gems to get it to sparkle..."

"What?!" Starfall and Jer'ahd question looking up at Bleu.

"OH, NOW you pay attention to me."

==========================================================

"...the six of you then activated the Elements of Harmony and pushed Chrysalis and her swarm back through the gate into Tartarus along with Sombra and Forgescale who had been trying to talk with them."

Celestia lowers her head a bit. " So what you saw was Forgescale trying to negotiate a peace, and Aviana playing on our anger to attack them first?"

"That is what I witnessed. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife and then Aviana provoked a response from you. "

"Why would Forgescale even care about what happened to Sombra and Chrysalis?"

"Even if you disregard the book that Bleu brought back about the Love Cursed ones, the dream gave the answer perfectly when Forgescale and Aviana argued about what to do."

"Because Sombra is his son." Celestia mutters.

"And Aviana's. All of this points to Aviana being a mare who would sacrifice her child, her friends, and any one else who she could to get what she wanted. Considering how your memories are tampered with Tia, I would not put it past her to have done that as well." Luna states with another yawn.

"Then why would she make me promise to always find a peaceful solution before she retired. Why bother to continue to raise me, to show me how to be a proper goddess for my subjects?"

"Because she had no choice in the latter. The energy left the Ferrymare and went to you. Avaiana was furious that it did. We did not see any more than her raging when you became a god before you found us out, but she clearly wanted the power for herself."

"It does not work like that there will always be two..."

"Perhaps she expected it to be different with how things went.. I am not even sure why the power went to you. Forgescale remained a god even in Tartarus. Twilight suggested the Ferrymare was the one who pulled the power from Chrysalis to give to you. Only she likely knows why."

"The Ferrymare does not speak with us, there is no point in even going to the gates to ask her."

"This is true."

Celestia rises moving towards the door. " I am still annoyed at you sister, but this is bothering me. Feel free to go back to your nap, I will think on this to decided what to do."

"That may be it Tia..."

"What may be it?"

"The reason she wanted you to be a peaceful ruler. After all it seems she has done, and what you were, perhaps she was terrified you would find out and seek revenge on her?"

"Well she need not worry about that, there is no point seeking revenge on the long dead." Celestia sighs stepping out the door.

=======================================================

History of the Books of Orbsah.  
Chapter Six,  
Just eat it...

The forced introduction of the Jade Litiny to their ranks caused the other Books of Orbsah no end of trouble.

For a long time they refused to make gods of those who bore Loyalty or Compassion for fear of not being able to control the power they provided. It was not lost on any of them that the Jade Litinys introduction had created two brand new life forms made of magic, though there was no way to rework that power now into something that could aid them. However they could minimize the damage.

The books again made it their mission to recruit another to their ranks and in this age there were plenty of options.

The Silver Script found it's way into a library in the Zebralands owned by one of the zebra gods. Vollerei was a zebra god of considerable power, yet no desire to use it. In his time he was considered one of the strongest, though no one was quite sure exactly what his powers entailed.

It was said that he always wound up being at the right place at the right time for what was needed to be done, though that may have just been from his habbits.

Vollerei was known as a scholar, though not the kind to teach, or study any one subject.

He was a horder of information. The library of Vollerei was considered one of the seven wonder of the anchient zebra world. It was easily twice the size of Canterlot today, a stone tower that soared high enough into the sky that it could be seen from the griffon lands on a clear day. It was said that any book, any scroll, any scrap of parchment that was ever written resided there, either in it's orginal form or a copy and Vollerei had read them all. He did not just seek information, he devoured it and kept it close so that no others could have it.

Vollerei knew about the books of Orbsah, and had been hunting them, but his abilities had failed him up until the point he chanced upon the Silver Script.

He imidiately agreed to the deal offered and practicly rewrote the entire spell for his transformation on his own.

When the ritual was preformed The library of Vollerei was consumed in magical fire, all of the words, all of the information, that had been collected was added into the spell, and to Vollerei's new form as the Purple Phamplet.

The power that came about from that surge, changed the books to how they are in this age.

The entity that had been created by Compassion was severed from her connection to the books. In the throws of anguish at being cut off so suddenly the creature of magic known as Serenity tore a hole through the fabric of realities between the place she was created and the real world.

Realizing her error she quickly set to work trying to repair the tear, this did not go unnoticed by the gods of the world, who quickly came to see what had happened. It was there hat the gods of the world first encountered the gate and it's guardian. Sernity realized her situation and the problem it would cause for these mortals. She decided that she would remain where she was of her own choice guarding the tear into what the world would come to call Tartarus.

The creature created from Loyalty and the books however was not so fourtunate to escape as Serinity. Entrophy was considered too powerful to simply be cast out and was instead sealed tighter in his cage. The creatures presence however still managed to escape when a strong Element Bearer was touched by the books. To counter this The Purple Pamphlet locked it's existance to The Tyrant, making the creature a bound pet to the one who had weilded Magic even if he did escape.

While not ideal, the change was better that the alternitive caused by the Jade Litiney.

The other books also sought out posible converts, though with less fourtune than the Silver Script.

The Gray Grimiore and Red Tome were found and brought to the queen of the sea. A sea pony goddess named Aqua. However this lead turned into a dead end as the goddess could not aquire the Elements. However she did make use of the books power to change the former Bearer of Loyalty into a obediant, if monsterous pet. The pony known as Andre was not strong enough to pull the beast fully from it's bindings.

The Teal Text was also presented an opertunity, though the pony goddess and her love only wished to use the book so that he could be imortal and remain with her forever. Neither had any desire to become a seventh book.

-

Rhede's ears perk up as the door opens, he looks up from the book to the exasperated face of the Crystal Princess.

He raises a brow though the Pink alicorn smirks, trotting over to him her eyes looking over the massive stacks of books.

"Have you found what you are looking for yet Mr. Pelt?" Cadence questions.

"I believe I have, looks like I might even have a lead. Do you know of a place called the Shadow of Nox?" Rhede questions.

Cadence shakes her head, her eyes still running over the covers of all the books.

"I'm afraid i do not. Auntie Celestia might however."

" Well she was the next one i planed to ask." Rhede chuckles rubbing his eyes with a hoof. " How's Pinkie?"

"Better, still depressed,though she's at least laughing at the stories my husband is telling her about Twilight when she was younger. I really did not expect some pony chosen by the Element of Laughter to be so hard to cheer up."

"Bleu is the same way and she was the previous bearer. I am starting to think a pony or dragon has to be rather damaged to become a Bearer of Laughter."

"That is not very nice."

"Doesn't make it not true. Out of the six of us Bleu prolly has it worse than any one in the group save Starfall. Jer had a lot of crap happen to him true; but Bleu watched her sister die,was nearly evicted from Equestria, watched Jer die, had nearly all of her friends killed, she's been tourtured,nearly eaten, helped an attempt wipe out her entire race, been forced to watch those she cares about suffer, and she's only about sixteen or seventeen. I don't know how she manages to still joke around as much as she does."

"Because she can. Just like Pinkie she can't sit by when some one else is hurting and she has to do her best to cheer them up. But when those who bring laughter suffer and feel pain, who do they have to turn too?" Cadence states tilting her head to look over the book Rhede was reading.

"Valid point." Rhede grins suddenly. "So on a different note, I have heard you have some sort of power of love or something like that right?"

"Something like that yes." Cadence looks skeptically at Rhede.

"Any chance you can do something about a certain stubborn unicorn, and a twice as stubborn Princess of the Night?"

Cadence blinks. " Auntie Luna? Some one likes Auntie Luna?"

"Last I knew the feeling was mutual, though they are both being stubborn and giving some stupid reasons for not doing anything about it."

"You will have to fill me in on this one, I have been out of the loop of what's going on in Canterlot for a while now. To be honest I expected you to ask me something about you and that zebra friend of yours."

"There is nothing going on there that you need to worry about." Rhede snaps.

"Mmm hmm. I have heard otherwise, though do tell me what's going on with Auntie Luna first. Ever since I first met her and all her royal seriousness, I've been considering trying to set her up with some one."

"I knew I was asking the right pony." Rhede smiles starting to fill Cadence in on the drama between the Jer'rahd and Luna.

========================================================

"Know what we need?... some rope!" Sweetiebelle states.

"For what?" Scootaloo questions.

"All the heroes in TV shows always have rope." Sweetiebelle responds.

"What?" Applebloom asks confused.

"Yeah, these ponies always got a lot of rope strapped around em in the movies and they always end up using it." Sweetiebelle points out looking at her saddlebags.

"Oh, you've lost it hav'nt you?" Scootaloo mutters rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious." Sweetiebelle squeaks getting annoyed.

"Ah am too. That's stupid. Name one thing we're gonna need it for?" Applebloom grumbles.

"Well we are going to be climbing a mountain." Sweetiebelle quips.

"Fine, get your dumb rope..." Scootaloo grumbles slinging her saddle bags over her back and shifting it till she can freely flutter her wings.

The trio had been preparing for a few days for this trip with everything they thought they might need to rescue Spike. They had seen him a few more times at night, though they hadn't seen the big red dragon in a while.

The plan was to get up there, grab Spike and bring him back before the big dragon returned. At most it would take a day.

There were of course a number of doubts about this mission the chief among them being the red dragon himself. At first they had tried to tell some of the adults what they had seen, though both Rarity and AppleJack were so busy that they they ran off the CMC before the trio could say anything. When even Twilight all but threw them out of the library rather than deal with what she called, 'their antics' the trio decided they the only option left was their first choice, save Spike themselves.


	19. to the edge, of the earth

Stories in Stone

Memories of Twilight

By TDR

"... to the edge, of the earth..."

As the hounds baying faded in the distance, a dark blueish green magic gripped the large double doors pulling them open. A swirling vortex that seemed to be a mixture of all colors known and a multitude that could not even be described was revealed. The vortex stretched and shifted like taffy, lengths of it stretching out and forming hands to grasp at the air grabbing in the direction of those standing before it.

Nocturne folded her wings looking up at the gate to Tartarus. All her planing since the escape had been for this moment.

["The bird is not going to be able to keep the guardian busy long, we need to get in and get out as fast as we can."] Bloodtail states darting towards the gate.

"No shit, stripes, move yer ass bitch, I ain't pulling ya out of another fire." Claymore shouts following the zebra.

"Buck you Claymore." Snarls Scarlet darting ahead.

"That an offer? Sorry I don't like ugly scared mares."

"I'm going to kill you."

Silver Claw looks at the gate as Bloodtail, Scarlet, and Claymore vanish into it guided by the arms, then down to Nocturne.

"I am not comfortable with this mare. What reason would you have to keep the gate open for us to return?"

"What reason would I have to seal you inside. I would lose as much as you in failure. Go now Before Bloodtail gets too far ahead. He knows the way." Nocturne states her horn glowing brighter.

"I do not trust him either."

"Your father spent time in Tartarus, do you not wish to see what torment molded him into the leader he was? Granted you will be there for a much shorter time … unless you continue to linger here."

Silver Claw snarls, though he moves into the gate after the others.

Ten minutes pass.

Twenty minutes pass.

Two hours pass and Wind Razor returns.

"Everything going as it should?" Wind Razor questions the dark alicorn.

"I cannot tell from this side, though the Ferrymare has yet to show herself. She is either distracted or the others are keeping her busy. Where is the dog?"

"There's a town nearly half a days walk from here, well shorter if you're flying or have legs like that mutt. I took off and left him with in sight of it, that should keep him occupied a while. Not my best idea, but we should be gone by the time any one arrives here to check on how he escaped." Wind Razor states noting the strain in the alicorns voice. " How much longer can you hold out?"

"Perhaps another hour, they need to hurry." Nocturne mutters.

"I am sure they are trying, It's not like our informant was very trustworthy. An undead pony that said it escaped Tartarus just happened to be in the garden? And it just happened to be willing to pass us information? Still sounds fishy."

"We had no other leads. I knew they were in Tartarus, but not how to get to them. This was our best option to recover them. The lich was clearly looking to cause trouble for it's captors and we seemed a safe bet. I do not trust it was not lying, though I do trust it wanted to cause the Princesses trouble. That was enough for me." Nocturne states.

Any further conversation Between the two was cut off as a massive figure burst through the gate's vortex with a roar. The crimson dragon was covered in black insectiod figures and cradling a large pair of books in his arms. Claymore stood on the dragons back swinging his massive weapon that some how had become cracked and broken, knocking the black armored things off of Silver Claw. The Dragon lands hard lashing out with his tail crushing a swarm of them that had come out of the gate behind the pair. Claymore curses struggling to stay atop the dragons back and still fend off the swarming creatures.

Scarlet and Bloodtail leap through the gate not far behind them, being chased by emancipated bug like creatures, several of them falling as as scarlet's blades drink deep of their lives.

["CLOSE THE BUCKING GATE!"] screams out Bloodtail tossing a vial of something into a bug ponies face, the creature screams as its head starts to melt.

Nocturne's eyes widen as she lets go of the spell that held the gate open. The doorway quickly starting s to close. Suddenly another energy grips it, a dark green power shoves the gate open wide again enough to powder the rock as the massive doors slammed into the stone wall set into the side of the gorge. More of the chitinous armored creatures pour from the gate as it opens wider.

A single large figure slowly steps out of the gate, green mane billowing in some unseen storm from the gate behind it. A gnarled black horn juts from the tangled mane atop the pony creatures head. A black and green carapace covers the figure, with patches of mangy fur in some spots. Gossamer insect wings flutter on the creatures back as it's hooves thud lightly on the sandy ground before the gate. It lowers it's head looking at the dirt, then lifts its face skyward staring into cloudless sky. A grin splits the creatures face, drool falling from its fanged maw as it grins, green eyes glowing brightly.

"Freedom..." hisses Chrysalis.

Scarlet leaps up grabbing Silver Claw's tail as Bloodtail leaps onto the dragons back.

"FLY YOU FOOLS!" shouts Scarlet at Nocturne and Wind Razor as Silver Claw launches himself into the air.

The alicorn and griffon launch into the air soon after and take off after the dragon. Nocturne spares a glance back, seeing the changeling swarm starting to break and flee as a skeletal pony steps out of the gate looking after the ones departing.

The view was suddenly yanked from Nocturne, to a close up of the Ferrymare who regards the two watching the scene curiously.

[ "Do NoT tHiNk IlL oF mE. BalAnCe MuSt Be MaInTaInEd. YoU kNoW tHiS tO bE tRuE gOdDeSs Of ThE sUn. EvEn If YoU dO nOt KnOw, YoU kNoW. alsO tHaNk YoU fOr ReTuRnInG mY dOg YoUnG oNe."]

Celestia and Twilight both rear back at the voice, both falling back though the magic space and then tumbling backwards physically away from the severed wing of Nocturne laying on the table.

As the pair watch the wing itself crumbles, turning into an ash pile on the table.

The alicorn and the unicorn stare at the remains of Nocturne's wing before looking at each other.

"Well... that was different." sighs Celestia.

=========================================

[Current day, two months after the release of the beasts of the Moon. Two Weeks after the death of Lord Talon.]

Rhede steps off the Carriage shaking his injured leg out from the long ride. The injury was nearly healed, though every so often a twinge of pain ran along it if he stepped wrong. Still he had been working it as much as he could stand in order to get back into fighting shape. Even if Scarlet was injured he had no doubt she would fair better than he would right now if the pair had to fight.

Pinkie Pie hopped off the chariot behind him bouncing around, and hopping to the front of the carriage to chat with the pegasi who had pulled the cart from the Crystal Empire. It was not like she had not been a chatterbox with them the whole way back to Canterlot.

While Rhede was glad she was back to normal, he was not glad to have been stuck with her while she was back to normal. Thankfully the flight back was much quicker than a train ride would have been, he didn't think he could stand a day or two worth of travel to get back with her in this state.

Granted the only reason for the chariot was that he had sent word to Princess Celestia that he had found something. He also mentioned the Shadow of Nox in the letter. There was no reply letter, though the chariot had arrived the next day, and after the pegasi guards were given a chance to rest, they were off again back to Canterlot.

He glances back to Pinkie again trotting over and tapping her on the shoulder.

"Let's go Miss Pie. The Princess is waiting on us."

"Okay dokey loki, bye guys thanks for the flight!" Pinkie spouts bouncing off leaving the two guards sighing in relief.

"Not to question it Miss Pie. But I am curious as to what got you over your depression." Rhede comments, not really expecting an answer.

" Pretty simple really. I can't just sit by and let some one be sad. There's too much pain out there. Somepony needs to remind them that it's not the end, that there's still a lot of life and joy left in the world. With the way things are going now, we might need that more than anything else."

Rhede looks at the party pony curiously at the sudden seriousness of her tone. Granted that lasted all of thirty seconds before she started telling him about some of the stories Shining Armor had told her about Twilight trying to get ready for her first day at Celestia's school.

Rhede sighs, looking up at the castle, as Pinkie Pie bounces along, he smirks, for once having a positive outlook on this situation. They finally had a lead.

=============================================================

"One more time." Jer'rahd states.

Twilight nods lifting training blade to her mouth and trying to focus. It had been three days since she and Celestia had seen the escape from Tartarus and it was still fresh enough in her mind that she had to focus to ignore it

Peach Blossom looks between Jer'rahd and Twilight before slipping the training wing blades back on his main feathers. He stretches a bit crossing his wings in front of himself in a ready stance.

"Begin" Jer'rahd states.

Peach Blossom rushes forward, lashing out with a wing. Twilight jerks the sword in her mouth up, the hard thud of wood on wood bringing a wince to the purple unicorn at the solid connection. The pegasus doesn't pause, bringing his other weapon quickly into play only to have it bounce off a hastily raised purple shield.

Twilight tosses her head to the side quickly, her weapon scraping along the pegasus's. The back of the training weapon catching onto one of the loops that the pegasus' main feather ran through and yanking the training blade from Peach Blossom's wing.

Jer'rahd watches impassively as the pegasus leaps back away from Twilight, sliding his still armed wing across his body to block the return swing from Twilight's sword as she presses her attack. Twilight moves as she strikes making sure to keep herself between him and his lost weapon.

Twilight's horn flares , firing off a series of stun bolts at the pegasus. Peach Blossom hops into the air over the blasts of magic twisting in the air to dodge the bolts and land behind the purple unicorn, landing near his lost weapon..

Twilight narrows her eyes grabbing his fallen blade with her magic jerking it off the ground suddenly nearly striking Peach Blossom in the chin, flinging the weapon into the air and off into the lake on the far side of camp.

The pegasus kicks back up into that air moving away from the unicorn and lands lightly, immediately darting forward as Twilight casts more stun bolts. He slips among the blasts swinging his remaining weapon, having it blocked by her blade again. However he doesn't bother halting his momentum and hits the purple unicorn in the chest with his fore legs shoving the smaller pony back over her flank.

Twilight winces as her back hits the dirt, she kicks out hard with her rear legs forcing Peach Blossom back a step to avoid getting kicked, she quickly rolls back onto her hooves readying herself against another attack,

The pegasus hops about trying to land hits on the unicorn, the stallion using his greater speed forcing Twilight to struggle to keep up.

Twilight winces as a blocked blow jarred her enough to drop her weapon from her mouth to gasp. Peach Blossom moved quickly to take advantage of the opening only to have a stun blast from Twilight's horn strike his armed wing numbing it. The unicorn smirks, her magic whipping the blade up from the ground knocking the remaining wing blade off the pegasus's numb wing.

She brings the blade around to strike the pegasus and end the match only for Peach Blossom to duck under the blade and plow into her with his shoulder. The larger stallion shoves up his fore hooves lifting the flailing Twilight in the air and flinging her over his back.

Twilight yelps, her magic catching herself in midair to stop from hitting the ground. She rights her self quickly only to be nose to nose with Peach Blossom who pokes her forehead with her own weapon.

"That's point. Not bad Captain, but you shouldn't have let yourself get disarmed so easily." Jer'rahd states.

"Sorry sir, the training blades are not fitted like my personal weapons are, makes it harder to hold onto."

"Get used to any weapon you use, your personal blades might not always be available. Join back up with the regular training after lunch, your free til then, dismissed."

"Yes Sir. Though if you don't mind I would rather join up with Captain Silvertail's training." the pegasus comments.

"Do what you want."

"Yes sir." Peach Blossom shouts darting off quickly before the Major changes his mind.

Jer'rahd looks at a very annoyed Twilight and can't help to smirk.

"Just because you disarm an opponent does not mean they are finished."Jer comments

"I know that." snaps Twilight. "I thought I had him with the spell."

"Despite your loss, you have picked this up much faster than I thought you would. At least since your study with Celestia ended. You are by no means a sword pony just yet, but I can at least say you are no longer a beginner."

"Yay."

"Go get cleaned up and grab your sword, we need to get Bleu and Velkorn and head up to see what Celestia wants."

"She might finally be sending us to question the Ferrymare."

"Maybe, I am rather curious as to why she would just let them come in and take the books and free Chrysalis and the swarm. You said you didn't see any sign of any of this when you brought the dog back?"

"Not a bit, if I hadn't seen what happened in the scry I never would have known anything happened." Twilight sighs. "It's like she made sure no one would know."

"I have been meaning to ask, you said that Celestia sent a lost dog flier out? If she doesn't keep track of what happens in Tartarus how did she know the Cerberus was missing?"

"Cerberus was reported to the guards when he first came into town. By the time word got back to her he was loose I was already on my way to bring him back. She sent the fliers out to all the guard posts and to me not sure where he might have been.

"Hmmm, well, go get cleaned up, I'll deal with putting everything away. We have a dragon to catch before she gets bored and leaves without us."

=============================================

Fluttershy prances around, her hooves nervously thudding on the ground as she tries to turn and watch in all directions at once.

The forest was alive with the sounds of animals though none of them were close enough to tell her anything. They were all keeping back away from what was in this small section of the forest.

She moves nervously, jumping at the sound of leaves falling onto the ground or the flap of a dragon flies wings. Her ears flatten to her head as she moves along the path, her head whipping about.

A sudden explosion of motion her her right caused her to jump back and shriek, nearly falling over her self to scramble away.

"BOOOGAH, BOOGAH, BOOGAH!" Bleu shouts leaping out of the bushes in her pony sized form trying to make a scary face as a little white rabbit sitting atop her head tries to mimic the expression by holding his mouth wide open with his paws, tongue waggling.

The yellow pegasus cries out again diving into a nearby bush as the two watch for a moment.

Bleu sighs looking up at the rabbit on her head who simply shrugs.

"Alright so you win fluffy tail. Jump scares are out... though on the plus side, she doesn't faint any more. So there's that." Bleu states as Angel nods sagely.

"I don't think I like this training..." mutters Flutterbush.

"You've been saying that all week. While nerves of steel you ain't got, when we first started anything I did made you freak right out. Kinda funny at first though it got old." Bleu walks over sticking her hand in the bush and rummaging around a moment til she smiles grabbing Fluttershy and pulling her out to set her back on the ground.

"I really don't think I am cut out for any of this." the pegasus mutters.

"You've been saying that a lot too. Look, it's pretty clear you're not afraid of me any more, so at least that's a start. The whole scare tactics thing is trying to build up your nerve a little." Bleu points to the rabbit on her head. " My hat here thinks that you have improved."

Angel glares down at the dragon thumping her on the head with a paw at being called a hat though he nods in response as Bleu ignores the thumps.

"Any improvement is a good thing and I can probably keep helping you out, I mean you met Seamore. Or Steven or what ever he's calling himself now with no trouble and he's bigger than me."

"Well I mean I met Steven before, we have tea sometimes if he's this far up river. He's one of Rarity's better customers."

"Not sure I needed to know that, but okay. Still it means you're improving." Bleu nods nearly dislodging the rabbit on her head.

" Yes but even if I don't run I still can't do anything ..." Fluttershy mutters.

Angel slaps his forehead in annoyance and starts shouting something .

"What's that boy? Timmy fell down the well? Bah leave the bugger for a while. That'll learn him." Bleu comments being completely ignored by the bunny.

"I know Angel, but that's not something that I do... no Angel, but that's because it has to be done..., but... fine, I see your point..." Fluttershy mutters her ears flattening to her head.

"Soooo it wasn't about Timmy?" Bleu questions getting a thump from the rabbit.

"No .. it's never mind, it's nothing."

"OOOkay... well we need to get going any way, I have to give a ride to everyone here in the training field up to Canterlot. As always I'm the freaking taxi."

"Umm can I just take the train?"

"Nope, it's TRAINING!"

"Ummm okay..."

==================================================

"Bugger where is that filly?" AppleJack states poking her head into the clubhouse and not finding Applebloom.

Big Mac looks up at his sister as the comes down from the tree house.

"Not up there hmm?" Big Mac questions.

"No, and it's a little worrying with everythin that's been going on that ah can't find her." AJ grumbles.

"She jus got outta school a lil while ago. Prolly with tha others causing some sorta trouble." Big Mac comments.

"Still ah want'd tah tell her ah was leaving fer a bit tah head tah Canterlot."

"She'll pop up here fer dinner an ah'll let her know."

"She wasn't here fer breakfast."

"That's cause she was over at Scootaloo's place last night. This ain't tha first time yah had tah run off." Mac nods.

"Yah but with all that's going on ah hate fer it tah be tha last time..."

"Yer still upset over that huh? Twas an accident sis, they didna know it was gonna happen."

"Still, i was mad at um, never said goodbye when they left that last time. Ah don't want anything like that tah happen tah her. If something happens tah me ..."

AppleJack's head was suddenly jerked forward, her hat knocked off her head as the big red stallion cuffs her up side the back of the head.

"What tha buck'd ja do that fer!?"

"Yer gitting melodramatic. Ain't nothing gonna happen tah you cause you got enough sense tah know when to run, yer gonna be in Canterlot, and yer gonna be with some of tha most dangerous ponies ah'v ever seen, and so is mah mare friend. So if you get worried about yerself then ah get worried about yah both, an ah aint gonna worry bout somethin ah can't do anything about. Yer jus going tah Canterlot. Ain't nothing gonna happen."

"Fine, fine." AJ grumbles picking her hat back up and rubbing the back of her head. "Yah dun have tah be so rough about it."

"Best git moving or ya'll miss tha train. Ask Rarity if she's seen um, or even Dash since tha Scootaloo fillys usually all over her."

"Both of them are up in Canterlot Mac, they likely wouldn't have seen anything."

"Rarity's been back in town fer a couple a days now, and Dash came back yesterday fer a while afore both of them went back to Canterlot this morning. Twilight's been runnin all over too.

"How'd ah miss them being back?"

"Yah had yer nose buried in all them papers. Wonder yah even saw tha day er night happened."

"Alright Mac. You win. I ain't gonna worry bout it. What ah am gonna worry about is tha harvest. If this takes longer then need be fer me tah get back you make sure you go git them ponies that's training tah help you out like Celestia said. That rose fellar knows about the order."

"Ah should be able tah handle it myself til you get back."

"Don't make me use that only one pony speech yah gave me last time Big Mac. Ah won't hesitate tah make yah eat yer own words. Now them apples'll be ready in a few days, you git them tah help yah. Understand me?"

Big Mac sighs staring at his sister and chuckles.

"Eeeyup."

======================================================

" Ah yes, I think this will do nicely Princess. I made a few adjustments based on that little note book you gave me and the material should be even stronger and resistant to damage when I'm finished. Once it's enchanted, small tears and even larger ones should mend on their own. A dress maker's dream and nightmare considering that I won't get any return business for repairs if I use the spell on all my clothes... " Rarity rambles.

Luna winces a little at being poked by a needle as Rarity refits her for the Mare-Do-Well costume. She had called Rarity back on Celestia's suggestion to make sure her costume was ready. She was not sure why though, Tia had received a note from Rhede and regarded it with interest, though last night she had burst from her room and erupted into a flurry of activity.

Celestia had told her some of the situation, though Luna was sure that was not all of it.

"Ooh sorry about that Princess think I jabbed a little to hard are you alright?"

"I am fine Miss Rarity, I doubt I am going to be done in by a poke with a needle."

"Well the outfit should be set and ready to go for you in no time Princess. Um, though I do have to ask where are we going, Princess Celestia was quite adamant that all of us should be on this trip." Rarity questions.

"We will be going to the Badlands and a place that is with in it called the Shadow of Nox."

"While I have heard of the Badlands, what is is the Shadow of Nox?"

"Nox is an old name I was given during the Discordian war. It means Night in Griffon."

"Sooooo we are going to your shadow?" Rarity questions looking down at the shadow Luna cast on the floor.

Luna chuckles. "Nothing quite that silly, the Shadow of Nox is a specific place in the bad lands. The exact spot that Tia, myself and the Equestria forces cornered Discord for the first time after the hunt for him began. My sister cut loose with her powers and scorched the land so thoroughly that no life has been able to grow there since. Except for the Shadow of Nox."

"Why is that? Is it some holy place or something special to you?" Rarity questions.

"No nothing of the sort, when Tia cut loose I was able to use my connection to the moon to shield some of our forces from her fires. This left a small section of land untouched by her flames. It is the only spot in the bad lands were life still flourishes, and oasis in the shadow I created with my shield. It is literally the Shadow of Nox."

"Umm what do you mean, err, some of your forces?"

"Only a hoof full of others out of an army of several hundred were spared when Celestia attacked Discord that first time. I was unused to my abilities and I could not protect any more."

"Wait so Princess Celestia..."

"... Killed several hundred of her own soldiers, along with a number of small towns, camps, mines, and several species of animals and plants that did not exist any where else. She lost herself so deeply in her rage against Discord she did not even consider what she was doing until well after. The worst of it was the dracoqqunus escaped and we needed to track him down again."

"By the stars... Is that why she refuses to fight?"

"No, though I think that is why she made the promise she did. The changing of the coast line on Nightmare Night is my shame. And at least one of Tia's are the Badlands."

============================================================

"Look... I'm sorry alright. Don't make a big deal out of it or anything, I still don't want to be your kid or what ever the heck your plan was. I'm not a substitute, so don't try anything like that. I mean if you wanna fly or train or whatever that's fine, but none of that babying crap you did before." Dash half shouts as she flies along trying not to look at the gray pegasus flying along with her over the train.

"Alright. I can accept that. It was a mistake of me to think like that any way. I kinda did need a kick in the head like that. You were a bit blunt, but I should be used to that dealing with Jer'rahd." Starfall sighs winging her way over the sun lit rails. She was going to fly along to Canterlot with Bleu though Velkorn had pointed out she might need to have a word with Rainbow dash. So she had waited for the train instead. Thankfully Dash was flying over it so a sickening ride had been avoided.

The pair were almost to Canterlot when Dash finally blurted out an apology that she seemed to be struggling with for a while. Truthfully Starfall knew the pale blue pegasus had made some valid points before, granted she was just happy to have Rainbow Dash talking to her again.

"So what now Dash?"

"Geez, not much else to do this close... hey how bout you tell me what you can about these guys we're up against. I'd ask Twi, but well... she tends the long winded approach and that gets boring." Dash sighs.

"Really Rhede is the one you should talk to. I only know a little bit about most of them, save Wind Razor."

"Wind Razor... yeah well, tell me what you know about her." Dash stated a little too forcefully.

========================================================

This was not the meeting with the Princess he had expected. Celestia had the entire group escorted to an old room that Jer'rahd had not seen in a long time and was certain had been converted into a guest bedroom.

Canterlot Castle's War Room.

The layout was exactly how he remembered it, books on treatises and other items that could be important, covering one wall, another wall filled with the maps and flight plans of the weather pegasi and their griffon counterparts. The wall across from the door was covered in maps of geological features , civilian centers and a few locations that required greater detail.

A massive table with a model of Equestria in the center of it was a familiar sight as well, although the enchanted map had a different layout that he recalled and it took up more of the table as well. It seemed that after the defeat of the Lunar Republic, Equestria expanded it's borders a bit further.

The biggest thing that amazed him was that for a room that Celestia disliked, it was very well kept.

He glances up as Princess Luna trots in, flanked by the costumed Mare-Do-Well pony that worked for her. He was a little upset about that, Celestia had stated Luna did not want any Guard at all and yet she had this pony. He was sure she had her reasons, but he was curious to what they were.

He glances over to the others raising an eyebrow at the strange expressions Rhede, Starfall and Bleu had at the sight of Luna's agent. He wondered about that as well, they had met her before.

His attention was brought back to the door as Celestia storms in. She looks over the group her eyes lingering a bit on Applejack and rarity with what he thought seemed a bit of sadness though that was gone just as quickly.

"I am sending all of you on a mission. You will be going to the Badlands in southern Equestria to attempt to recover one of the Books of Orbsah." Celestia stated.

Jer'rahd glances to Luna, and her impassive expression. He turns his gaze back to Celestia shaking his head.

"We can deal with this on our own. There's no need for the..." Jer begins.

"Did I stutter Kaisur? You are all going. All of the current Element Bearers and the former. Luna will be sending her representative with you as well." Celestia glares at Jer'rahd.

" I said, there's no need to risk..."

"Shut the buck up Kaisur. I am not in the mood to deal with your shit right now and I will not hesitate to remove that offending tongue if you continue to waggle it myself. You will do as I say or else I will have you caged and thrown into the ocean where you can suffer and fail to drown until time itself ends." Celestia shouts, her tone stunning everyone in the room and the heat rising from her form setting fire to a few of the maps behind her.

Pinkie Pie pops up suddenly dressed as a fire mare and sprays the maps down before ducking away and popping back up where she was standing before.

"Princess?" Twilight questions weakly.

"Things have happened and I have new information that not only confirms Rhede's report but it also shows how far behind these six we are. Rhede tell them what you have found out and I shall add what I know."

Rhede looks skeptically at the Princess of the Sun before glancing to Jer'rahd who looked more shocked than angry at her.

"Alright I'll make it short. From what I found out, there are six books. The are called the Books of Orbsah, that's something even Discord didn't seem to know from the Book of Blue he wrote. They are sentient and were living creatures before they became books, the sixth book is not part of the set but is still connected to them. The information I found points to the book being sealed in a place called the Shadow of Nox."

"Do you know if the information is correct?" Twilight questions.

"My source has given me the same information as well as a copy of the book Rhede found. Both books seem to have been written after the fall of Discord as the Shadow of Nox did not exist before that point. The land was called El Doerado before it was known as the Badlands. There are massive ruins there, built by a off shoot race of Elk who died out about ten thousand years before the War with Discord. Only one of these ruins lay in the place called the Shadow of Nox, so I am sending you all there to search for the Jade Scroll." Celestia explains.

"Not to interrupt, but who wrote the book?" Starfall pipes in.

"The signature at the end is the mark of one of my former students. The sixth to hold the title of Starswirl the Bearded." Celestia comments.

"Wait that mare I met at the Gala?" Rhede states.

"No she was the fifth to hold the name and was not one of my students, she was simply a powerful unicorn of the same line. The sixth Starswirl was her grandson and he vanished perhaps forty years after the War of the Night. I do not recall him writing this book so it must have been after his disappearance."

"Ken yah trust this other source of info, it could be a trap, I mean rather convenient fer two copies of the book to turn up at the same time." AJ points out.

"The library in the Crystal Empire contains tomes and books that have not seen the light of day for thousands of years. There are books there that go back to the founding of the Empire itself before the ponies left the north to found Equestria." Rhede states his eyes moving to Twilight and the obvious look of glee from that information.

"Until recently I was leery of the source of information, I was unsure if they were going to take a side or try and remain neutral. After last nights event there is no longer any doubt about what side they have chosen, nor is there any doubt that we are running out of time. Nocturne's group has collected the fifth book and are either going to attempt the ritual to make them gods, or try and collect the sixth book. In either case we need to get the Jade Scroll ourselves before then. Even if they do not move to collect it we may be able to learn a way to undo, or stop them from the book itself. Between Twilight and Rhede there should be no trouble deciphering the book. Between Rainbow Dash and Starfall there should be no trouble getting that information back here. Bleu can easily transport all of you when need be, and the rest of you have your own set of skills or abilities that compliment each other. I am aware that you all just arrived here, but there is a train ready at the station right now to take you as close to the bad lands as it can. I have taken the liberty of packing everything you should need as well as some extra items of note. If you need to do anything else you have one hour from this point to get ready. I am sorry that I cannot give you more time, but time is something we no longer have. Now go."

=====================================================

Luna glances to the others as they leave glancing to Mare-Do-Well standing next to her then turning to watch her sister sister sit down hard once the others are gone.

"Can I take this thing off now auntie, it kinda itches." Sunshine states from under the mask. "And these stupid fake wings are killing my back."

"Yes, thank you for wearing it. Some of them thought they knew who was under the mask. This should help the disguise last a little bit longer." Luna sighs.

The masked pony looks to Celestia. " What shall I do with the foals mother? Do you wish me to bring them back to Ponyville?"

"No, though I do not like letting their families think they are dead that cannot be avoided at this point. See if you can convince everyone they are simply missing, you may need to speak with the Apple's directly in that regard. I am sure you can come up with something that works and still protects him Sunshine."

"I am rather shocked at your explosion at Kaisur Tia. Even with his usual attitude that is not like you to make threats." Luna mutters.

"It was not a threat Luna nor could it be helped, the others need to go to keep him grounded. He is slowly losing control, Guard Captain Moskau reported that, though I saw it myself before. He will still do his best to protect those around him that he sees as innocents, even if that's only from himself. It is the best I can do for now. If we had the Element's still we might be able to use them to at least deaden the beast's power as was done with Nightmare Moon. But that is not an option currently. Also if wind razor is hunting Rainbow Dash then likely she will also seek to kill all six of them, better if they left for a while."

"I will do what I can mother. Though I feel a pull toward Ponyville that is far stronger than any other feeling I have had from my power. Something big is going to happen there and soon."

"Are you sure Sunshine?" Celestia questions.

"I am as sure of it as I was sure something was happening here. When the three of them arrived I was proven right as usual."

"No need to be smug about it." mutters Luna. "Now hurry up and get out of that costume, I need to get ready."

"Are you sure you are up for going with them Luna?" Celestia questions. "I would prefer that you remain here."

"Nay, they will need my assistance for this. I am the only one who has had any contact with the books aside from Kaisur and of the two of us I am the only one who understands how they work. It is necessary for me to go."

"As you wish. Though be careful. " Celestia sighs. " Also if any one asks what happened to the land..."

"They already know." Luna states ignoring Celestia's wince. " We are not infallible sister this has been proven time and time again. These eleven have lived though and seen it from both of us. There is no sense trying to hide all we have done."

"I did not want them to know."

"And I did not wish my mistakes to be hidden sister. Yet you hid away any thing related to my misdeeds and passed it off as a old mares tale. No one learns anything from what they consider a harmless story. " Luna snaps. " We do not always get as we wish."

Luna storms out leaving Celestia and the masked pony alone. The masked pony chuckles taking off her hat and fiddling with the mask.

"Dare I ask what is so funny Sunshine?" Celestia grumbles.

"She tries to hide it, but she does still feel for him. Sunshine gasps as the mask is pulled free,her red crystal horn glittering. "I am sure the only reason she snapped at you like that is because you snapped at Kaisur."

============================================================

Jer'rahd stood on the loading dock at Canterlot station looking over the supplies that were being sent with them.

Nearly a weeks worth of food and water, enough gear for a camping trip of several weeks, what looked like mountain climbing gear. What worried him the most was the variety of weapons and armor sized for each member of the group.

Rhede trots up behind him with Bleu resting on his back and Velkorn and Starfall not far behind them.

"Heh, never thought I'd see Celestia cuss you out. Guess you finally pushed her over the edge, ehh Jer?" Rhede chuckles.

"Was a bit out of character for her I would say, though you do have the personality to make most ponies snap Boss." Bleu smirks.

"I did tell you to lay off the Princess Jer'rahd." Starfall quips as Velkorn nods.

Jer'rahd glances back at them nodding to the ponies who were loading the train to continue their work before turning to them.

"Maybe I did press her too hard, though even in the middle of war she never lost her temper. Something else is going on. Considering I did not try to insult her this time, she's got something else on her mind."

"Princess Celestia's world is collapsing around her. She spent a thousand years forging a land that was peaceful and in not even three months it is all ground up and destroyed before her. One can easily understand why she is upset, while this may not be your fault, it is easier to voice her ire with you as you are here, and you can take it." the masked pony hops down from a stack of crates ignoring the glare of Jer'rahd and Rhede and the curious sniff Bleu sent in her direction.

"So what's your deal then?" Starfall questions breaking the silence.

"Princess Luna wished me to accompany you on this trip, you lack any real magic support aside from Twilight. I am here to provide that, as the incident in the Hive showed I am quite capable of taking care of myself and aiding you." Mare-Do-Well states.

"Not what I meant." Starfall grumbles. "I mean the mask and the silly outfit."

"Not everyone can show their face about as easily as you can. I have a life that could be … troubled, if my identity is exposed."

"That include to us?" quips Bleu. "Or are you going to take that ridiculous thing off once we get out of town?"

"That includes you and the others, yes. There is always the chance some one who is not supposed to see me does. And a secret can only be kept by a group when all but one are dead."

"I don't trust some one who has to hide themselves from everyone." Jer'rahd mutters ignoring Rhede's flinch.

"That does not matter Kaisur. Both Princess Luna and Princess Celestia have assigned me to your half of the group to aid you. You do not have a choice in the matter." Mare -Do -Well snorts.

"So you say. I would rather have Princess Luna come with us despite the issues we have." Jer states watching the masked pony's ears perk up a little. "I know I can trust her when the situation goes south, I don't know you enough for that. What are we supposed to call you any way? Yelling out Mare-Do-Whatever is a bit of a mouthful in a crisis situation."

"I suppose so. For the duration of this mission then, call me Nox."

======================================================

"Somthin don't feel right about this Twilight." AJ mutters as the group walks towards the train station.

The mane six really had not had much to do aside in the hour they were given, aside from sending a few messages out to their families that they would be gone for a while. Applejack had been particularly leery of this, though she wouldn't say why. Fluttershy sent a letter to Big Mac to keep an eye on her animals, Dash had also written to some one too, though she wouldn't say who.

"I know what you mean. Though the Princess has a great deal on her mind right now. Some of that is probably mine and Luna's fault I expect. Still I didn't expect her to lose her composure when Jer'rahd was not even trying to antagonize her."

"Do you know why she would send us along. I mean it sounds really dangerous..." Fluttershy whimpers.

"No idea. To be honest if that Mare- Do –Well pony is going, we've seen she's quite skilled in magic, so there's not even a reason I should go along if she and Rhede are there."

"I am sure she has her reason's darling. She is a goddess after all." Rarity points out.

"Yeah, but after reading that book of Twilight's we know more than any other pony how fallible the gods are. Even Celestia and Luna." Rainbow dash grumbles out.

"Fallible yes, but there's always a reason for it." Twilight sighs.

"Maybe we're there as a safety measure so Jerry doesn't poof up and be a big old monster. " Pinkie chips in.

"Seriously sugar, like we'd be able to stop somethin like that." AJ sighs.

"Just a thought. Ooh a twitch." Pinkie Pie quips, yanking Rarity out of the way suddenly as a cart rushes past them rolling down the street with two stallions chasing after it.

Twilight smiles at that. "She did say that they might need our talents. So the Princess might be onto something after all."

=====================================================

[ Sun Rise, The Previous Day.]

It wasn't so much The griffon's presence as it was the way she kept looking down on him like he was prey. He had never been more glad to see Silver Claw then when he finally arrived after being out hunting for a meal.

The griffon looked a little disappointed though she seemed to have no trouble talking to the dragon with him there.

"We got the last book, Nocturne wants to see you as soon as possible to go over the last details." Wind Razor states.

"Fine, I suppose I have recovered enough. Have you spoken with Scarlet yet?"

"She's in Canterlot somewhere. I left the notice in the dead drop, she'll get it before nightfall." The griffon glances back to Spike who quickly ducked his head back to look over the book he was reading.

The griffon struts over to the dragonling looking over him curiously. " I suppose the tail could work."

"What?" questions Spike.

"Your tail, for a trophy, I heard you were the new Rainbow Dash at one point, I figure that makes you sort of a substitute target for my hunt..."

"Wind Razor... do not push your luck, or my temper. The young one is my guest, you can go after your prey without bothering him." Silver Claw snarls.

"Yer lucky punk, been a while since I had a dragon trophy..."

"Wind Razor!"

"I'm going. Don't be late dragon, I've been stuck with Claymore for over a week and I can't stand his whining any more."

"About that. I expect that you likely managed to cut some sort of deal with Bloodtail as well." Silver Claw mutters.

"What are you talking about?" the griffon snaps back.

"Please, give me some credit here. As if everyone has not done their best to create some sort of alliance among the others to further their own ends. It is our very nature to try and survive." Silver Claw waves his fore claw dismissively. "I honestly have no problem with your agreement what ever it is so long as you do not interfere with my goals. I might even be inclined to offer to join in."

"Even if there was an agreement, what makes you think you would be included in it?"

"Because all I wish is to free my father and to be left alone, simple goals that every one can agree with. As for the why well let me give you a little warning."

"Is that a threat?"

"If it is, it is not from me."

"What warning then?" Wind Razor questions, her tail whipping.

"One of the books taught Nocturne how to remove or cancel the powers of a god. A ray of some kind. As it stands even if we go through the ceremony she will have a way to keep us in line and under her control. I would like you to tell that to Bloodtail when you are able."

"So why bring this up? You could have used that to your advantage."

"None of us trust the alicorn, but only a few of us can see far enough ahead to know she will be more trouble then she is worth after what she promised is delivered." Silver Claw grumbles. " I would prefer to speak with him here in a place I know she cannot hear us."

"And Claymore?"

"He is a tool to be used as needed. Despite his annoyances his usefulness currently surpasses the desire to end him."

"I'll let Bloodtail know, still you best get ready to deal with Nocturne again. I don't like playing messenger between everyone, so go talk to her yourself."

"And I do not like being a taxi, but for now we must cope with it."

The griffon grumbles and heads out of the cave with a last look at Spike.

==============================================================

[ Sun Down, The Previous Day.]

"HAH, I told you we would need the rope!" Sweetiebelle beams swinging from the end of the rope.

"Oh stuff it." complains Scootaloo, flapping her wings and trying to make herself as light as possible as she wobbled, tied off in the middle of the rope.

"Both of y'all quit flapping yer gums and help me climb!" fusses Applebloom tied off at the top of the rope and mostly carrying the other two up the cliff on her own.

The squabbling trio eventually pull themselves onto a ledge on the mountain and after a moment of rest and to check their flanks for mountaineering cutie marks, the three look up at the cave they had been trying to reach.

"So is this it?" Scootaloo questions looking up at the large cave mouth.

"I think so." Sweetiebelle states looking through a telescope at the town. " I think I can see the clubhouse from here."

Applebloom grabs the telescope and looks. "Yep there's the farm, and tha school house. "

"This views amazing." Sweetiebelle squeaks.

"Yeah I know, I got to see it when Rainbow Dash took me flying that one time." Scootaloo blinks as if just realizing something. "Hey enough with the view we need to find Spike."

"Yer right. Let's git in that cave, git Spike, and git outta here." AppleBloom states.

=========================================================

Spike folds up the letter and sticks it inside the History of the Books of Orbsah tome and closes the cover. He had never sent a whole book before, however this was something that needed to be seen by the Princess, so he had to try. Everything he had found out and everything he had heard was in that note. He still did not really trust Silver Claw though if the dragon was honest about his goals, he could work with that.

He was about to breath flame on the book when he heard a group of voices at the mouth of the cave.

He blinked, quickly hiding the book under another stack of books expecting that Silver Claw had returned. The voices quickly got louder and much more like a familiar squabbling.

"No … it can't be. Not them, not here..." The dragonling states to no one in particular before a trio of fillys trot around the corner into the caves library

"SPIKE!" shouts Applebloom and the trio rushes over to tackle hug him.

"What the heck are you three doing here?" Spike gasps buried under the three.

"We came here to rescue you!" Sweetiebelle chirps in.

"Did you get bigger?" Scootaloo questions looking up at him as he manages to get out from under them.

"You have to get out of here, Silver Claw will be back soon and he can't find you here..."

"Nothing doing Spike. We came to get you and we are not leaving with out you." Applebloom stubbornly states.

"Yeah Twilight and my sis are all sorts of worried about you." Sweetiebelle squeaks out.

"Wha, Rarity's worried?... No seriously, I went with him on my own, didn't some pony tell you that?"

"Nobody told us anything aside from you were gone. We saw your light on the mountain with our telescope and came to rescue you." Scootaloo states.

"No you need to leave now... oh crap." Spike looks up towards the cave's entrance as the leather flap of wings is heard, accompanied by a loud thud of Silver Claw's landing, and by some cursing in Zebra as well as the laugh of a griffon.

"I warned you that landing was difficult due to my injuries Bloodtail." Silver Claw growls.

["I am not going to grab a hold of your filthy spine with my mouth!"] Bloodtail snaps.

"And that's why you got thrown off the dragon, HAH." Wind Razor laughs.

Spike looks around in a panic, before looking down at the less than worried trio before him. They clearly had no idea about what sort of situation they were in, especially Scootaloo if the griffon was hunting Rainbow Dash.

He didn't have any time to think about this for long, he quickly yanks the saddlebags from the trio, grabbing the book and shoving it into Applebloom's forelegs. The three start to protest, yelping as their saddlebags are torn free.

"What was that? "Silver Claw states.

"If this doesn't work, I'm so sorry." mutters Spike looking at the trio.

"What'd yah do that fer Spike, that hurt..." Applebloom starts to fuss, her eyes widening as Spike exhales.

Silver Claw, Bloodtail, and Wind Razor step into the library just in time to see the little purple and green dragon unleash a gout of green flame that envelopes a trio of young ponies before him. The fillies barely have time to scream or react as their fur and flesh were chard away, rapidly turning to ash under the tremendous onslaught of fire from the purple dragonling's mouth.

The torrent of fire finally dies out with nothing left of the trio by a smear of soot on the ground.

"What is going on here?" Silver Claw questions looking down at the dragonling, blinking in surprise as Spike glares back up at him smoke drifting from his nostrils and green fire still licking about his fangs as he spoke.

"What the heck does it look like, this cave was found out by a bunch of nosy foals. If those three figured out where this place was, it won't be long before every one finds out." Spike inhales deeply shuddering a little as he looks at the ash

"The orange one was Rainbow Dash's hanger on. The others must have been the rest of the trio that you were friends with. " Wind Razor comments.

"Friends with, and forced to foal sit because no pony else wanted to are two different things bird." Spike looks back up at Silver Claw. "I agreed to help you rebuild the dragon empire, I did not agree to kill ponies for you."

"Then why did you?" Silver Claw snorts.

"Because, you were not here and I know how they are, if they got away everyone would know we were up here. That would have slowed plans down considerably. I've already put a lot of work in figuring out how to restore the dragon nation. I went with you because I couldn't do that in Ponyville."

["The ponies will know soon if their young are missing and they could easily track them here. I doubt the fillies bothered to hide their tracks. Perhaps it is time you moved to one of your other caves."] Bloodtail suggests.

"Too many books to move easily. Better if they found the foals gear some where else and think some wild animal got them." Wind Razor chimes in. "Been meaning to head back to Ponyville any way. Get a few easy targets out of the way."

"That town is a disaster waiting to happen to us. Far to much has gone on there, we should simply raze it and be finished with it." Silver Claw growls looking down at Spike who seemed sickened despite his anger. " I will speak with you later young one, the first kill is always the hardest, perhaps you should get some rest."

"Yeah... rest..." Spike glances again at the char marks and trots back into the gem room leaving the three staring after him.

========================================================

Celestia looks up at a knock on her sitting rooms door. She glances down at her tea, briefly wondering if she would have time to enjoy it at all.

She and Twilight had finished their scry after seeing how Chrysalis escaped Tartarus. The lavender Unicorn had gone back down to train with Kaisur for a time and she was left to her own devices. The messenger from Rhede had arrived earlier in the day and she had sent a message back with a chariot wanting him to return so she could look over the book as well.

The knock sounded again and she sighs.

"Come in."

A cloaked figure steps in the door, her red and white muzzle just visible under the hood. Celestia smiles recognizing her immediately.

"Well hello again my dear Sunshine. I honestly don't know what to do with all these visits you have been giving me lately..." Celestia's smile fades as the cloaked pony sets a large box of medical supplies on the table before her.

"I regret that this is not going to be a pleasant visit Mother."

"You know something?"

"I have had a feeling that I should be here and that I should bring a crate of medical supplies to treat shock and burns." Sunshine states.

"Burns? Are you sure you need to come here to me? You know fire does not affect me."

"None the less, the feeling is strong."

"Well unless Lulu blows up the kitchen again trying to cook, I doubt there will be any fire ..….. oh dear."

Celestia looks up as a small flicker of green flame spirals off her horn, growing ever larger until two skeletal foals appear rapidly growing back flesh, sinew, muscle, and fur. The pairs voices suddenly are returned to them and the alicorn and the zebra are treated to a pair of other worldly shrieks as the two fillies fall to the table top destroying Celestia's Tea set and dropping into unconsciousness almost immediately. Celestia blinks looking down at the book and a letter poking out of the cover addressed to her.

"Spike...?"

"Applebloom!?" states Sunshine incredulously. " How ...?"

Celestia was about to respond when another flare of her horn blasts a ball of green fire into the air forming a third filly. This one simply materializing in the air instead of unburning like the others. A orange coated filly with a purple mane and tail and no cutie mark lands hard on the table, buy keeps her hooves under her. The green flame of the travel still flickers over her body dancing along her tiny wingtips.

She lifts her head suddenly eyes vacant as her small wings snap open, green fire flaring out from the tips of each tiny feather forming large wings of jade flame. The heat coming off of the filly setting several things on fire about the room. The filly bursts into flames fully, the green fire running over her form, but not burning her. The same could not be said about Celestia's table, nor the foal's companions.

Sunshine moved quickly grabbing the unconscious pair from the burning table and yanking them outside the door to tend them.

Celestia watches as the orange filly staggers, her fire suddenly going out, just before she collapses on the burning table top, untouched by the fire still licking over the wood.

There was a brief flash of light on her flank as a cutie mark formed. A green phoenix made of fire.

"So much for my tea." Celestia muses.


End file.
